


Paper Love and Black Heart.

by McMaddy02



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), paperhat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 195,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMaddy02/pseuds/McMaddy02
Summary: Black Hat y Dr. Flug son jefe y empleado que han trabajado largos años juntos manteniendo una relación meramente profesional. Sin embargo cuestiones de trabajo los llevan a acercarse y conocerse mejor descubriendo lo mucho que tienen en común y poco a poco desarrollando un sentimiento que no sabían que podía existir. Atravesarán todos los conflictos que pueden llegar cuando un villano con la reputación de ser alguien sin corazón se enamora de quien menos esperaría cualquiera.





	1. Trabajo pesado y un largo día.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia larga (realmente planeo que sea muy larga) los capítulos serán medianamente extensos y el amor se dará de a poco. Aquí ninguno se ama ni se interesa por el otro desde el principio, mucho menos de forma espontánea, el amor no es así. Me gustan las historias con amores más reales y quiero que esta sea una de ellas. El amor se dará de apoco, un beso será un gran paso, no terminará con simple sexo, no me gustan los triángulos amorosos y no todo será amor, habrá sangre y mucho dolor (por supuesto también mucho sexo), pero prometo un final que guste. Si espera una historia que termine rápido y solo contenga sexo, definitivamente esto no es para usted.  
> Actualizaré una vez por semana, intentaré no retrasarme, porque si hay algo que detesto son los fanfics a medias o con muchos retardos. Si por cualquier cosa un retardo ocurriera no será largo y me comprometo a dar un capítulo extra.  
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3.

Prefacio.  
La habitación se encontraba hundida casi por completo en la penumbra. Un par de cortinas aterciopeladas color rojo dejaban entrever levemente la luz de la luna, dando un aspecto sombrío y a la vez elegante a aquél cuarto, mostrando a su vez las siluetas de todo aquello que se encontraba dentro. Una mesa redonda de madera pulida se hallaba en medio del lugar sosteniendo un par de copas de vino a medio servir y una botella casi por completo vacía, gotas de vino y prendas de ropa marcaban el camino hacia la enorme cama con pabellón de tul negro que cubría sutilmente a dos figuras entremezcladas en las sabanas rojas de seda. Sus piernas cruzadas unas con las otras se movían de forma suave, el sonido de suspiros y gemidos ahogados se escuchaban con cada rose y de vez en cuando alguna que otra palabra inentendible.   
La bella mirada verde de uno de ellos se detuvo a observar al otro con una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho. No podía evitar disfrutar de su aroma, su calor y su mera presencia, preguntándose a la vez ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar del agitado juego que habían tenido, aquel sombrero siguiera en su lugar como si nada? La bolsa de papel que usualmente cubría las marcas de su rostro había desaparecido desde un principio, su ropa fue lanzada, sus guantes arrebatados y su pequeña melena castaña había sido soltada cuando menos lo había pensado, pero aun así aquel demonio con aspecto de hombre elegante había perdido su ropa pero no la compostura. Aun habiendo mostrado una aparente perdida de cordura, pasado sus garras y dientes afilados por su piel, rasgándola de forma dolorosa pero tan excitante a su vez, el sombrero y el monóculo seguían en su lugar.   
Todo era tan injusto, extraño, imprevisto y tan emocionante de la misma manera en la que lo había sido desde un principio.  
Todo sucedió rápido o al menos así lo había percibido, llegó a ser hermoso y tan doloroso. Pero si cualquiera de ellos tuviera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo alguna vez, sin duda habrían vuelto cometer los mismos actos y hasta los mismos errores.  
Capítulo 1.  
Caminó por los pasillos oscuros de su enorme mansión en forma de sombrero. El tacón de sus zapatos negros elegantes y pulcros retumbó a pesar del suelo alfombrado color carmesí. El dueño de aquel andar se paseó contoneando su larga capa que cubría un aspecto totalmente elegante; una camisa roja, corbata y chaleco que hacían el juego perfecto con su mirada severa medianamente cubierta por un monóculo.  
El refinado hombre con bastón y sombrero de copa detuvo su paso frente a una puerta cromada que desentonaba totalmente con la delicada imagen que tenía el resto del pasillo. Sin delicadeza alguna abrió la puerta y bajó bruscamente por los peldaños metálicos de una escalera. Al adentrarse en la habitación blanca una sensación de ansiedad lo invadió por completo, el cuarto se hallaba repleto de objetos en todas las mesas, estantes e inclusive en el suelo; piezas metálicas, artefactos a medio construir y papeles arrugados hacían que el lugar se viera más pequeño de lo que era. La escena que observaba solo la veía unos cuantos días a la semana, sin embargo le parecía exasperante que el individuo responsable fuese tan desordenado.   
Sin cuidado caminó entre el desorden rebuscando con la mirada su objetivo para finalmente mostrar una expresión de total disgusto ante aquella imagen. En el fondo de la habitación, un joven con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza se encontraba recostado sobre una mesa medianamente despejada, completamente dormido y estaba aplastando los papeles con los que aparentemente había estado trabajando. El del sombrero levantó ambas manos sobre la mesa y las dejó caer con brusquedad.  
-¡Flug!- Gritó a la vez con su rasposa voz.  
El joven de la bolsa de papel se despertó gritando, asustado ante el estruendo, pero su miedo creció al encontrarse con la mirada enfurecida de su jefe.   
-¿Jefecito?- Preguntó tímidamente, tembloroso por lo que se avecinaba.   
-¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?!- Preguntó mostrándole un reloj de bolsillo, el artefacto marcaba las cuatro.  
-Las cuatro de la madrugada, señor Black Hat.- Contestó inseguro, sabiendo perfectamente que esa no era la respuesta que pedía.  
-¡Las cuatro de la madrugada tremendo idiota! debo entregar esos planos por la mañana, debemos grabar los estúpidos videos de orientación por la tarde y aún no has terminado de editar el último. ¡Debemos entregar el VHS mañana temprano y tú estas tomándote el lujo de dormir!- Explicó a gritos mostrando sus afilados dientes. –Quiero que abandones tus estúpidas ideas de descansar esta noche y termines tu trabajo o yo te haré finalizarlo a mi manera.- Amenazó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida refunfuñando hasta salir azotando la puerta.  
Flug permaneció estático por varios minutos, aun le temblaban las piernas y sentía taquicardias por el susto. Esta vez había tenido suerte, simplemente habían sido un regaño y su jefe había permanecido en una forma más humana. Pero temía que la siguiente vez su vida peligrara si no se daba prisa a terminar su trabajo. Se levantó de su incomoda silla, metálica como todos los muebles en ese lugar, y reordenó los papeles cuadriculados que estaban sobre la mesa para finalmente dedicarse a su labor.  
Pasado un buen rato empezó a cabecear nuevamente, se sentía cansado y estresado. No había podido dormir tranquilamente en días, cada vez que se disponía a descansar, más y más trabajo llegaba a él. No dudaba de su lealtad y admiración hacia su jefe, sin embargo siempre había pensado en lo injusto y ridículo que podía llegar a ser con sus peticiones.  
Finalmente marcó la última línea en su plano, había terminado el trabajo de ese momento y debía entregarlo de inmediato. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina de Black Hat. Una vez ahí tocó la puerta con temor.  
-Entra ya ¿Qué esperas?- Ordenó desde dentro de la habitación.  
El chico entró con lentitud, esperando lo mejor. Su jefe se encontraba sentado tras su gran escritorio, revisando archivos dentro de carpetas con su típico semblante serio y su mueca de disgusto, que se había vuelto más habitual que su sonrisa malvada desde que el trabajo había aumentado. El hombre del sombrero miró a Flug con desinterés y extendió la mano recibiendo los planos que había pedido. Los revisó minuciosamente y al cabo de unos minutos los enrolló y dejó a un lado.  
-Lárgate.- Ordenó sin más.  
-Si jefecito.- Respondió titubeando y rápidamente salió del sitio.   
Al quedarse solo, el del sombrero suspiró pesado tallándose el rostro con la mano. Aunque al ser un demonio su necesidad de descansar era poca, no podía ignorar que se sentía harto de trabajar, maldecía totalmente el momento en el que se le había ocurrido ofrecer un servicio en el que tuviera que vender planes diabólicos además de equipo para realizarlos. No era una tarea que a él le correspondiera, sin embargo la detestable humanidad que inevitablemente era parte de Flug lo hacía no poder realizar su trabajo exitosamente cuando todo se le encomendaba al mismo tiempo, gracias a eso había tenido que tomar medidas más drásticas, como revisar con detenimiento cada trabajo antes de ser vendido, con el fin de no cometer más errores que lo hicieran perder dinero. Todo aquello lo había llevado a cargarse más de trabajo teniendo que supervisar que su subordinado no se quedara dormido en medio de cada labor. Darle descanso no era opción debido a su apretada agenda.  
Black Hat miró el reloj, era aún muy temprano por la mañana pero bastante tarde para todo lo que debía hacer en todo el día. Hastiado, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ir por un café bien cargado, por el simple gusto de sentirse con más energía para continuar trabajando. Con la necesidad de no despertar a la molesta chica lagartija que le encantaba causar desastres todo el tiempo, se convirtió en una sombra y llegó en un parpadeo hasta la cocina. Se dirigió hacia la cafetera con la sorpresa de que el café ya estaba preparado y caliente, alguien había estado ahí un segundo antes.  
-Está dormido.- Dijo una voz aguda con un tono divertido atrás de él.  
Hat se dio media vuelta encontrándose con Demencia sonriente y al lado de un pequeño comedor. En la mesa se encontraba Flug, recostado sobre su brazo extendido que aun sostenía una taza de café caliente, completamente dormido. La chica estaba tomando aire, a punto de pegar un gran grito que Black estaba completamente seguro de no querer escuchar. Rápidamente tomó el café de la mano de Flug y vuelto una sombra nuevamente salió de la habitación, escuchando desde su oficina el grito de ambos retumbar. Les esperaba sin duda un largo día.


	2. Lovecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como un dato importante de este capítulo, menciono varios personajes y títulos de libros de H.P. Lovecraft, no es importante que tengas conocimiento de ellos, no conocerlos no alterará tu percepción del fanfic, pero si quieres saber exactamente de qué se trata, basta con que busques la sinopsis del libro o el nombre del personaje.
> 
> Quiero comentarte algo respecto al Flug que aparece en esta historia. No existe una versión oficial de Flug sin bolsa, por lo cual los autores acostumbran a diseñar su propia versión. Sin embargo yo no puse una versión de mi autoría, usé una versión que me encantó desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Desde el capítulo anterior empecé a describirlo un poco, pero en los capítulos siguientes haré una descripción más destallada. Si quieres saber cómo es exactamente el Flug de esta historia puedes visitar la página oficial del artista, puedes buscarlo en Facebook como Cats Dont Draw o en Tumblr como purr-no-graphic.tumblr, tiene mucho contenido PaperHat que te va a encantar <3.

Pasadas las horas el trabajo había disminuido un poco. La molesta grabación de orientación para villanos por fin había terminado. Aunque aún no había pasado la parte más complicada a esas alturas: Lograr que su subordinado que llevaba casi una semana sin dormir bien terminara la edición de dos videos para el día siguiente.   
El científico se encontraba terminando de recoger y reordenar lo utilizado para la grabación. Aunque su adorado oso azul siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano, la demente lagartija no le hacía el trabajo más sencillo.  
-Te ves mal, nerd.- Dijo la chica entre risas.  
-Estoy cansado, Demencia.- Respondió con la mayor calma que podía guardar.  
-¡Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar energías!- Gritó.  
El doctor la miró dudoso, no era común que quisiera ayudarlo, por ello sentía que no podía esperar nada bueno en esa propuesta.  
-No gracias, yo…- Pero no completó su frase. La joven tenía en sus manos uno de los aviones que coleccionaba y lo movía de un lado a otro mostrándoselo con un gesto retador. -¡Devuelve eso!- Gritó prácticamente arrojándose a Demencia y comenzando a forcejear por el juguete.  
-¿Ves? Ya estas más animado, te dije que recuperarías energías.- Comentó mientras sostenía la cara de Flug con una mano sin ningún esfuerzo y con la otra alejaba el pequeño avión, en cambio él usaba todas sus fuerzas para llegar hacia ella. El volumen de sus gritos aumentaba, él suplicaba que lo dejara tranquilo y ella insistía en ignorarlo y acrecentar su molestia. El enorme oso azul solo los miraba pelear debatiéndose si intervenir o no.  
El alboroto no duró demasiado, su jefe de sombrero negro se acercó a paso rápido sin que siquiera lo notasen y vuelto un energúmeno los jaló a ambos tumbándolos en el suelo en direcciones opuestas, acallando por completo sus gritos.  
-¡Quiero silencio!- Dijo con una voz diabólica y una mirada perturbadora que hizo encogerse de miedo a los tres. Dejando su espeluznante apariencia se masajeó la sien y señaló a 5.0.5. –Tu, pequeña escoria, ¡limpiarás este desastre!- Ordenó, el oso se cubrió la cara y asintió rápidamente. –A ti no quiero verte, lárgate.- Le gritó a Demencia.  
-Lo que tú digas bombón.- Contestó sonriente y salió de la habitación dando brinquitos.  
-Y tú.- Se acercó amenazante hasta el científico. –Tu vendrás conmigo a mi oficina y no descansarás hasta que esos videos estén listos para entregarse.- Se inclinó hasta quedar frente al rosto del científico, observando su miedo y su nerviosismo. –Si esos videos no están listos para mañana temprano, recuperaré ese dinero vendiendo tu carne como comida para mascotas.- Finalizó levantándose y saliendo del lugar.  
El científico intentó incorporarse pero le temblaban las piernas a causa del miedo. A duras penas y con la ayuda de 5.0.5. se puso de pie, tomó su laptop y se apresuró hacia la oficina de su jefe, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no morir esa noche. Abriendo la puerta, asomó su cabeza en búsqueda de Black Hat.  
-Tardaste demasiado, entra ya, idiota.- Ordenó el demonio. –Siéntate ahí.- Señaló una silla junto a su escritorio y sin pensarlo dos veces, el científico corrió a acomodarse en su sitio, abrió su laptop y se dispuso a trabajar.  
Black se limitó a acomodarse en su silla, abrió un libro y comenzó a leer tranquilamente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Aquel detalle llamó la atención del científico, en realidad acababa de notar que era el primer pasatiempo que conocía de su jefe. Intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, un trabajo laborioso y tardado gracias a la extraña manía que tenía su jefe de querer vender VHS en estas épocas, pero en cada pequeña oportunidad que tenía intentaba leer el lomo del libro para descubrir qué tipo de lecturas eran las que le agradaban a un demonio de su clase, sin embargo el libro era viejo y desgastado, apenas podía descifrar un par de letras de modo que abandonó sus esperanzas de averiguarlo por el momento.  
Pasado el rato, el Doctor al fin había podido terminar el primer video. Aprovechó el pequeño intermedio para estirarse mientras dejaba que se grabara el video en el cartucho. Ya era de madrugada y sentía que no podía más, pero al menos la presión de tener a su jefe junto él era un pequeño incentivo para no quedarse dormido de nuevo. Se recargó sobre la silla y miró a su alrededor, la chimenea estaba encendida y con ello podía vislumbrar los objetos de la habitación; adornos viejos, muebles rústicos, un sinfín de cuadros de su narcisista jefe y un gigantesco librero completamente repleto. Eso sin duda lo había sorprendido ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Recordando el libro que Black Hat tenía en las manos, el científico se giró a mirarlo y víctima de su cansancio se inclinó descaradamente para leerlo, “El caso de Charles Dexter Ward” decía en letras doradas.  
-¿Lovecraft?- Preguntó distraídamente en voz alta. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada que tenía Black Hat sobre él. Asustado, volvió a hundirse en el respaldo de su silla. -¡Jefecito! Yo solo…- Titubeó. –Discúlpeme, me ganó la curiosidad-.  
-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó secamente.  
La pregunta descolocó un poco a Flug, su jefe estaba iniciando una conversación con él y por alguna extraña razón aquello le inquietaba.  
-Si… señor.- Contestó simplemente formando un silencio incomodo que posteriormente se dispuso a romper. –Es uno de mis autores preferidos-.  
La respuesta no pasó inadvertida para el del sombrero, en realidad fue una pequeña sorpresa. Una risa burlona y altanera escapó de su boca.  
-¿Tu? Son lecturas un poco oscuras para alguien como tú.- Se burló.  
El científico arqueó una ceja un poco ofendido por ser subestimado. –Es en realidad una lectura habitual para mí, he leído ese libro un par de veces.- Respondió dejando en silencio a su interlocutor. -¿Ha leído “la sombra más allá del tiempo”?.- Preguntó despreocupado.   
-Por supuesto, describe uno de mis sitios preferidos en el mundo.-   
-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido. -¿Sitio preferido? ¿El lugar realmente existe?-.  
-Por supuesto.- Respondió con obviedad, bastante extrañado por la pregunta. –Howard acostumbraba a exagerar un poco sus historias, pero la mayor parte de sus relatos son reales.- Dijo con simpleza.   
-¿Habla en serio?- Preguntó sin obtener respuesta y meditando las palabras de su jefe la curiosidad volvió a ganar. -¿Cuthulu?-.  
-Una de sus más grandes exageraciones, ni siquiera es tan increíble como lo describe.- Dijo virando los ojos y moviendo la mano restándole importancia como si no soportara aquel nombre.  
-¿Nyarlathotep?-.  
-Si, si-.  
-¿Dagon?- Insistió.  
-Su más acertado relato.- Contestó con un gesto aprobatorio.  
El científico se rascó la cabeza y puso una mirada consternada. Pasando por alto el hecho de que vivía con un demonio, lo descolocaba saber que todos aquellos relatos de terror, que consideraba fantásticos por la perturbada imaginación de su creador, eran reales. –Vaya… quien lo diría.- Dijo distraído.  
-¿Qué te sorprende? El mortal portaba el auténtico Necronomicón, era de esperarse que tuviese acceso a los lugares más recónditos y tenebrosos que guarda este mundo, y por supuesto a sus habitantes.- Explicó. –Además, para ser un humano era bastante agradable-.  
Flug lo miró sorprendido. -¿Lo conoció?-.  
-He estado en este mundo más años de los que piensas Doctor. Lo conocí a él y a muchos escritores de lo aterrador y paranormal.- Sonrió con arrogancia. -Siempre quiso escribir acerca de mí pero había mucho que no podía permitirle revelar-.  
-¿Conoció a Mary Shelley?- Preguntó emocionado. Siempre había sentido un poco de admiración a su jefe por su grandiosa reputación y el poder que él mismo había presenciado que tenía, pero esto le hacía ver otro lado de él que también era admirable.  
-Una gran escritora para su edad. Su creación revelaba algo de lo más retorcido de la mente humana. No es precisamente terror pero…-  
-Fue pionera de la ciencia ficción.- Completó.  
El del sombrero quedó en silencio. Por primera vez en todo ese rato descubrió que estaba teniendo una amena conversación con su subordinado y lo más importante, realmente se estaba sintiendo cómodo. Intentando darle un giro a la situación, por el afán de no permitirle sentir más confianza, se acomodó la corbata y retomó su gesto serio. –¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó cambiando el tema por completo.  
Flug salió del trance en el que había entrado durante la conversación y finalmente notando lo extraño de la situación, también recobró la compostura y tomó de vuelta su laptop para ver el progreso. –Si… Sí jefecito, ya está terminado el primero…- Contestó temeroso esperando alguna reprimenda.  
-Ve a dormir.- Ordenó serio y sin mirarlo, volviendo a retomar su lectura.  
El científico lo miró confundido, incluso creyó haber escuchado mal. -¿Disculpe?- Preguntó.  
-Dije que te largaras a dormir, no quiero que cometas alguna idiotez por tu estúpido cansancio humano. Mañana continuarás.- Contestó mirándolo molesto.  
El chico de la bolsa simplemente asintió sin entender nada, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación dejando a su jefe distraído con su libro. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensaba en la conversación que había tenido anteriormente, Black Hat era la última persona, si es que pudiera llamarlo así, con quien habría pensado tener una conversación agradable sobre literatura, era extraño saber que tenían algo en común. Después de todo resultó que dentro de ese monstruo malévolo había un ser culto que solo se mostraba en la intimidad de su oficina, ahora no podía evitar sentir intriga sobre que más podría ocultar su malvado jefe de él mismo.


	3. La sonata del diablo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como datos importantes y culturales del capítulo quiero mencionar algo sobre “La sonata del diablo” o “El trino del diablo” de Giuseppe Tartini. Según dice la historia de esta preciosa melodía, el creador había soñado que hacía un pacto con el diablo. El diablo sería su sirviente a cambio de su alma, entre sus tantos deseos Tartini lo retó a tocar una melodía romántica en su violín que fuera maravillosa y él compuso con mucha habilidad la tonada perfecta. Según se dice Tartini despertó de la emoción e intentó reproducirla pero fue en vano, la canción ahora conocida no se acerca en belleza a la entonada por el diablo.
> 
> Nicolò Paganini llegó a ejecutarla perfectamente.
> 
> Quiero mencionar que me fascina la idea de un Black Hat culto, la verdad es que si se supone que él ha vivido muchos años y es un villano poderoso entonces debe haber conocido mucho y ser muy inteligente. Ese es el Black Hat que quiero plasmar aquí.
> 
> Para terminar recuerda por favor visitar Cats Dont Draw en Facebook o purr-no-graphic.Tumblr para conocer como es la bonita pareja que estoy describiendo aquí.
> 
> Sin más que decir disfruta del capítulo.
> 
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Alan Ituriel).

Un molesto timbre intermitente comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación, provenía de un pequeño despertador que estaba demasiado lejos del alcance de su mano como para darle un simple golpe para apagarlo y volver a dormir, aquello no era más que una estrategia para que su cansancio no lo traicionara, pero cada mañana se arrepentía de ello. Sin despertar por completo se sentó en la cama, poco después se levantó con resignación y caminó hasta la cómoda de madera que estaba frente a su nada sencilla cama con pabellón de tul azul para al fin apagar el ruidoso objeto. Los muebles era sin duda la más grande ventaja que tenía vivir en aquella mansión.   
Desganado acomodó las sabanas con estampado de aviones y se introdujo en la habitación de al lado. Era un baño completo, de azulejos turquesas, con una tina de porcelana y una regadera. Se miró en el espejo sobre el lavamanos, su rostro sin cubrir mostraba sus profundas ojeras bajo una mirada verde brillante. La noche anterior le llegó como caída del cielo, en cuanto llegó a su habitación y puso su cabeza sobre la almohada quedó completamente dormido, aun así su ausencia de descanso estaba acumulando su cansancio por tantas noches de no dormir. Maldecía su exceso de trabajo.  
Se acarició su melena castaña enmarañada que apenas sobrepasaba sus hombros y terminó posando sus dedos sobre una barba corta que cubría ligeramente su barbilla pensando en darse tiempo para recortarla. Pero sobre todo algo importante destacaba sobre su rostro: las marcas en su piel; una larga cicatriz de una cortada profunda que atravesaba por completo su mejilla izquierda hasta el borde de su cara y otra descarada marca que se ocupaba de cubrir casi por completo el lado derecho de su rostro hasta su nariz. Esas cicatrices sin duda habían mejorado, no eran ni la sombra de lo que habían sido en un principio, sin embargo llegó a avergonzarse tanto de su rostro en aquel momento que usar la bolsa con la que decidió ocultarlas se había vuelto más una costumbre que una necesidad.   
Dejando de perder el tiempo, se quitó rápidamente el bóxer blanco con dibujos de avionetas en color celeste, la única prenda que decidió dejarse puesta la noche anterior mientras todo su agotamiento lo obligaba a simplemente dejar su ropa en el suelo conforme iba desvistiéndose. Se metió en la ducha, abrió el agua fría y dejó que las gotas de la regadera recorrieran sus anchos hombros, pasaran por su contorneado torso delineando su marcado abdomen, corriendo con libertad por su ingle hasta sus largas piernas, era delgado pero su físico se encontraba totalmente en forma, quizá producto de su actividad física diaria que realizaba al cargar objetos y moverse de un lado a otro por todo su laboratorio cuando construía algo.  
Por otro lado, en la cocina se encontraba el enorme oso azul 5.0.5., que aprovechaba la calma que por fin había llegado después de varios días de estrés. Ese día no habría grabaciones ni presión excesiva para su querido científico, eso significaba que podría pasar al menos un momento junto a él. El adorable oso se dedicaba darle la vuelta a los esponjosos hotcakes del Doctor, a su vez cocinaba un omelette para su amargo jefe y al final sacaba sobras frías del refrigerador para que la loca chica pudiera decidir por sí misma que iba a devorar de un bocado esa mañana. Todo al mismo tiempo como cada mañana tranquila en ese hogar, después de todo, las labores domésticas eran su principal misión y él siempre las realizaba contento.  
Los pasos firmes del demonio del sombrero se acercaron a la cocina, llegando con su semblante de amargura a sentarse en el largo comedor principal, extendió un periódico y comenzó a leerlo mientras esperaba el desayuno. 5.0.5. llegó casi en el instante poniendo el plato con el omelette frente a él. Black Hat, comenzó a comerlo a trozos sin despegar la vista del periódico. Un sonido leve y seco, como rasguños, trajo consigo a Demencia, quien caminaba por las paredes acercándose a la mesa donde estaba su amado jefe, se escabulló bajo la mesa y levantando una mano, jaló un recipiente con comida fría comenzó a comerla bajo el mueble, haciendo sonidos desagradables al tragar, que rápidamente perturbaron la tranquilidad de su jefe.  
-Ugh, que asco.- Comentó Black Hat agachándose a mirarla con severidad. – ¡¿No puedes ser menos repugnante?!- Preguntó asqueado. La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros. El demonio, bastante molesto, la jaló de su cabellera verde sacándola de bajo la mesa, sin siquiera inmutarla, ella solo continuó comiendo. – ¡Deja de masticar así!- Ordenó dejándola caer.  
En ese instante, el científico entró en la habitación acomodándose la bata, despreocupado y listo para el dulce desayuno que sabía que su oso le tenía preparado, después de cada semana agotadora 5.0.5 siempre le tenía preparado algo especial. Un barullo lo devolvió a la realidad, era su jefe y Demencia discutiendo como siempre o mejor dicho, su jefe discutiendo mientras Demencia lo observaba enamorada. Se detuvo a mirar la escena, era algo rutinario ver a su jefe en las mañanas molesto por los malos modales de la chica lagartija, usualmente Flug solo pasaba de largo y los dejaba hasta que el demonio se cansaba de gritar en vano, pero repentinamente llegó a su cabeza la noche anterior. Aunque diminuto, había sido un momento de confianza, una verdadera conversación entre él y su jefe. Le intrigaba saber si había posibilidad de mejorar su relación laboral con él, si tal vez era capaz de lograr que aquello significara algo, de alguna manera siempre había tenido la esperanza de trabajar tranquilamente y tener la aprobación de su jefe. Esa era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.  
-Demencia.- Irrumpió en la discusión captando la atención de ambos. –Creo que hoy debes darte un baño.- Comentó con sencillez.   
La chica lo miró sorprendida y de inmediato soltó su comida y se arrastró rápidamente hasta la pared comenzando a caminar por ella hacia la salida, lo miró molesta y le dedicó un gruñido similar al de un gato antes de salir por la puerta. El demonio se quedó pasmado por la acción inusual de su subordinado, lo miró extrañado y sin decir palabra tomo de nuevo su periódico y siguió comiendo.   
-Buenos días Jefecito.- Saludó el científico satisfecho y se sentó junto a él recibiendo su esponjoso desayuno en el instante.   
-Tienes trabajo, irás a mi oficina.- Ordenó Black Hat tajante.  
-Si… Si jefecito.- Contestó el Doctor preguntándose si lo de antes realmente había sido una buena idea.  
Pasada la mañana y una vez habiendo ordenado detalles en su laboratorio por el día anterior, Flug se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la oficina de su jefe, siendo temprano y estando más descansado, terminar el trabajo iba a ser pan comido. Dio un toque leve al portón y tras haber recibido la indicación, entró con un aura positiva y se sentó justo donde lo había hecho la noche anterior. De igual manera, su jefe se dedicó a lo suyo ignorando su presencia, revisaba cuentas y papeleo sobre su escritorio.   
El científico comenzó a trabajar, la presencia del demonio lo hacía concentrarse mejor, se sentía levemente presionado y de ese modo no perdía tiempo en distracciones, sin embargo hacía falta algo. 5.0.5 acostumbraba a poner todo tipo de música mientras Flug trabajaba, no era algo que él pidiera, pero la costumbre lo hacía necesitarlo ahora. Su ansiedad comenzó a crecer, pero tenía miedo de perturbar el ambiente y molestar a su jefe quien estaba bastante sumergido en su trabajo, se veía concentrado e irritado, y aunque la noche anterior se había vuelto menos terrible por aquella charla, no quería tentar a su suerte.   
Mientras tecleaba y editaba trozos de la grabación pensaba en la noche anterior, en lo interesado que se sentía por saber que más podría llegar a conocer del demonio. Una idea loca y peligrosa llegó a su cabeza. Sintiendo un enorme temor pero a su vez gran curiosidad, rebuscó entre las carpetas de su laptop hasta encontrar una lista de reproducción, puso un volumen moderado y dio reproducir a una canción. La música empezó a sonar y la adrenalina a correr por el cuerpo del científico, esto era algo así como un peligroso experimento.   
Black Hat despegó la vista de su trabajo, la música había captado su atención de una manera no muy agradable, lo había interrumpido y realmente le estaba molestando. A punto de silenciar agresivamente a su subordinado, el delicado sonar de un violín detuvo su impulso, la melodía era dulce y calmada, la conocía. Flug había dado en el clavo.  
-Paganini…- Comentó Black en un susurro. –La sonata del diablo, hacía muchos años que no la escuchaba.- Dijo sorprendido.  
Victorioso Flug se relajó, agradeció haber seleccionado esa carpeta. La tonada subía de intensidad y la sonrisa de su jefe parecía extrañamente nostálgica.  
-¿Le gusta la música clásica?- Preguntó el de la bolsa buscando comenzar una conversación.  
El demonio vaciló un instante, no había pasado desapercibido el aire triunfante que despedía el doctor y por supuesto tampoco era tonto, tenía una ligera idea de lo que planeaba, pero tenía muy en cuenta aquella frase que decía “la curiosidad mató al gato”, si el humano tenía tantas ganas de arriesgar su pellejo por satisfacer su curiosidad le parecía divertido permitirle intentarlo, podría llegar a ser malévolo que el mismo provocara su propio sufrimiento.  
-¿Qué si me gusta? Esa canción mal nombrada no hubiese existido sin mí.- Dijo con arrogancia.   
Flug se enderezó anonadado, realmente no esperaba eso. -¿Sin usted? ¿Qué tuvo que ver usted con Niccolo Paganini?-.  
El demonio rio burlón. -No con él, sino con Tartini. Yo la toqué.- Respondió con simpleza, divertido por acrecentar la curiosidad del chico. –Yo le ofrecí aquel trato a cambio de su alma y él me retó a tocar la melodía. Por ello considero que es un pésimo nombre-.  
-Vaya…- Dijo Flug en un suspiro. –Jamás en toda mi vida habría pensado que una de las más bellas melodías creadas en el mundo sería obra suya.- Comentó distraído desatando una expresión de indignación por parte del demonio. Al darse cuenta intentó retractarse. –Y…Yo no quise decir eso, es decir, esa es una melodía romántica y bueno…- Titubeó mientras veía como su jefe caminaba tranquilamente hacia una gran cajonera de madera en un costado de la habitación, de la cual sacó una caja alargada y vieja. – ¡Por favor perdóneme!- Suplicó asustado.  
-La elegancia y la seducción pueden ser grandes armas en un acto malévolo, Dr. Flug.- Pronunció serio. Abrió una caja y sacó un hermoso violín de madera oscura, tenía unos pequeños garigoles plateados grabados en sus bordes y unas cuerdas un tanto particulares. Sacó el arco, se posicionó con gran porte y comenzó a tocar la melodía.  
Un semblante de sorpresa y admiración nació rápidamente en Flug, era algo que realmente no se esperaba. Tonos agudos y suaves se desprendían gloriosamente del instrumento, le robaban el aliento, le estremecían. El demonio tocaba con tal gracia que al científico le parecía increíble estar tratando con el verdadero Black Hat, si la historia del compositor era cierta, su jefe tenía que tener una idea clara y verdadera de lo que era el amor, un sentimiento supuestamente detestado por él, aunque la melodía no lo reflejaba así. Inconscientemente el científico bajó sus enormes goggles oscuros hasta dejarlos colgados en su cuello y se sacó la bolsa de papel de la cabeza. Sus preciosos ojos verdes conectaron de inmediato con la mirada seria del demonio. En tan solo dos días el científico fue capaz de descubrir una gran profundidad en Black Hat que jamás hubiera imaginado ni siquiera buscar. La música aceleró su ritmo dejando sumergido al Doctor, y Black Hat no perdió la perfecta concentración en su delicado toque. Sin embargo la melodía se detuvo de manera abrupta y una risa burlona sacó a Flug de su trance.  
-Esa es precisamente la manera en que este tipo de armas funcionan con los humanos, es fácil hacerlos bajar la guardia.- Dijo soberbio. Dejó el instrumento en su caja y caminó de vuelta a su escritorio.  
-Eso fue magnífico.- Respondió el chico en un suspiro.  
-Los halagos no lo salvarán de terminar su labor, doctor.- Comentó Black volviendo a mirar sus hojas, al hablarle con aquel fingido respeto lo estaba devolviendo a su realidad. Era una táctica que utilizaba el demonio para zafarse del contacto personal con sus empleados.  
El doctor captó la indirecta y volvió a colocarse la bolsa de papel en el rostro junto a sus goggles. Aparentemente este tipo de contactos no eran imposibles pero duraban poco, su jefe tenía una muy buena manera de dejarlo sin palabras y así conseguía detener esos sucesos. No tenía la menor idea de si lo hacía a propósito, pero estaba comenzando a proponerse lograr acercarse a un más a él, contrarrestar sus métodos, empezaba a volverse un reto personal ver que tan lejos podría llegar. Ese día había tenido un gran avance en un momento breve, era probable que si seguía con aquel ritmo podía lograr algo más grande. Quizá era su amor por la ciencia lo que lo llevaba a esto, pero sin duda ese podría llegar a ser su más interesante experimento.


	4. Humo de cigarro y un café perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como datos interesantes menciono la marca “Partagás” de cigarrillos. Es una marca cubana fundada en 1845 que tiene como característica cigarrillos y puros de sabor muy fuerte.
> 
> También es importante mencionar el detalle del humo del cigarro. Se dice que si una persona sopla el humo del cigarro en la cara de alguien es una señal de coqueteo o insinuación, muchas veces tomada como invitación a tener sexo.
> 
> Sin más que decir disfruta el capítulo.
> 
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Alan Ituriel).

Un par de días habían pasado ya desde su última charla. Aunque ahora una gran parte de su trabajo era realizada bajo supervisión de su jefe, Flug no había conseguido volver a entablar una conversación con él. Repentinamente conseguía algunos comentarios sobre músicos y escritores famosos, pero no había conseguido nada nuevo y aquello empezaba a frustrarlo. Si realmente quería lograr su objetivo tenía que pensar en algo diferente.  
Por otra parte Black Hat se divertía con la frustración de su empleado. Debía admitir que su rendimiento era mejor bajo su supervisión, pero lejos de hacerlo por trabajo lo había estado haciendo en el afán de entretenerse. En algunos momentos le otorgaba a Flug el honor de obtener respuestas pero siempre se aseguraba de que fuesen respuestas que generaran más preguntas. Sus días de trabajo estresante habían mejorado desde que había encontrado ese modo de divertirse tan singular.  
En ese día el demonio oscuro ordenó a 5.0.5. que le trajera una mesa y una silla a su oficina. Su plan era simple, darle un espacio al científico para que pudiese trabajar por más tiempo cerca de él, las tentaciones del chico crecerían y junto a ellas las posibilidades de dar algún paso en falso con su jefe, lo cual provocaría gran diversión en él disfrazada de falsa molestia. Un plan sencillo con un objetivo tonto, pero cuando eres el ser más maligno del mundo y has agotado todos tus grandes planes, la simpleza de una pequeña travesura puede llegar a ser más entretenida.  
Dr. Flug se encontraba sentado en una silla en su laboratorio, había estado revisando los pedidos en su Tablet, el trabajo afortunadamente para él había disminuido un poco desde terminar la edición del análisis de Nohayas en “Los casos perdidos de Rhyboflaven” pero aún tenía planos por terminar, especialmente un proyecto de un espécimen biológico que fuera capaz de acabar con el amor, aunque ciertamente aún era apenas un simple concepto. Durante días, utilizó el tiempo para el progreso de ese trabajo en investigar algo respecto a un extraño comentario mencionado distraídamente entre una conversación de los subsidiarios “podemos bailar” habían comentado. Podía parecer realmente insignificante pero por alguna razón algo había llamado su atención en aquella frase comentada casi como un chisme y que por mera suerte había alcanzado a escuchar, sin mencionar que no eran temas comunes entre villanos.  
La pesada puerta del laboratorio se abrió de repente pero nadie parecía haber entrado. Extrañado, el doctor se acercó a la puerta, sacó la cabeza y miró por los pasillos sin ver a nadie.  
-¡Boo!- Gritó Demencia, asomando la cabeza desde el techo hasta la puerta, trepada como un gecko. El científico pegó un grito espantado retrocedió unos pasos y se aferró a la barandilla de la escalera en un afán por evitar caer de ella. La chica rio a carcajadas por su hazaña y bajó del techo.  
-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Demencia?!- Gritó molesto.  
-El jefe te llama.- Contestó con inocencia.  
Flug sintió escalofríos, su molestia desapareció y se convirtió en temor. –Bi… bien.- Tartamudeó en respuesta.  
-¡Y quiere que te lleves tus cosas!- Dijo entrando en el laboratorio seguida por Flug.  
La joven corrió a la mesa de trabajo del científico y tomó su laptop y algunos papeles en brazos. El doctor intentó detenerla pero como siempre fue en vano, Demencia corrió hacia la salida en dirección a la oficina de Black Hat, seguida de un Flug molesto. Sin cuidado alguno, Demencia entró en la oficina de Black Hat azotando la puerta.  
-¡Linda, estoy en casa!- Gritó y soltó las cosas del científico al suelo.  
Black Hat la miró enojado, teniendo en cuenta que un regaño ante eso sería en vano. –Fuera.- Contestó tajante.  
La chica le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, y le lanzó un beso antes de salir dejando a Flug dentro con un jefe molesto.  
-¿Quería verme?- Preguntó nervioso recogiendo su laptop y algunos papeles.  
-No, yo jamás quiero verte. Pero trabajarás aquí de ahora en adelante.- Dijo incongruente.  
El científico lo miró dudoso y por primera vez notó la mesa metálica junto al escritorio de Black. No entendía bien la repentina decisión y tampoco creía que fuese una idea práctica pensando en que todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su laboratorio.  
-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó. Dudar de las decisiones de su jefe era entrar en un terreno peligroso, sin embargo últimamente se había tomado la libertad de ser muy imprudente y eso estaba empezando a afectar también su manera de dirigirse al demonio.  
Intentando no arruinar su pequeño plan pasó por alto la impertinencia de Flug y sencillamente contestó. –Trabajas mejor cuando te vigilo-.  
-Pero ¿Cómo pretende que construya algo aquí?-.  
-No quiero que lo hagas. Tus experimentos los harás en el laboratorio, pero el resto lo harás aquí. Es más práctico si corrijo tus estúpidos errores durante la marcha, después de todo debo revisar lo que haces antes de emplearlo o enviarlo.- Contestó desinteresado y se levantó de su escritorio mirando por el ventanal tras él.  
-De acuerdo jefecito.- Respondió confuso. –Solo debo ir por algunas cosas faltantes.- Comentó. Black Hat solo agitó la mano dándole permiso. El doctor salió de la habitación después de dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa.  
El Demonio caminó hacia la mesa de trabajo de Flug, no era su intensión husmear, pero al pasar junto ella echó un vistazo a los objetos sobre ella; Dibujos a medias, hojas impresas, rayones en hojas de cuaderno y la laptop del científico. Black se detuvo a mirar la pantalla, algo había llamado su atención. La imagen mostraba una pintura de Jheronimus Bosch, pestañas abiertas en el buscador con su biografía, una búsqueda sobre “cosas que aman los villanos”, música de Niccolo Paganini y hasta había una ventana donde había buscado cantantes de rock gótico. El del sombrero soltó una risotada que le nació desde su oscura alma, creía poder entender que era lo que sucedía, si no se equivocaba el científico seguía en la búsqueda de cosas con las que pudiera conversar con él. Podía admitir que Flug no estaba muy lejos de acertar sobre sus preferencias, sí que se había empeñado en buscar cosas “oscuras”, si es que así podía llamarles, pero no estaba seguro si intentaba pensar como un demonio o como un gótico pseudointelectual.  
Sin duda el científico estaba loco, no había existido nadie en toda su vida que hubiera querido saber algo de él sin tener una doble intención, una de atacarlo. Si hubo quienes quisieron acercarse a él y un claro ejemplo era Demencia, pero nadie que se interesara en conocerlo de verdad. Le invadió una sensación extraña, en definitiva no era alguien que se permitiera sentir, cualquiera que fuese la emoción, pero eso era algo que no podía ignorar, era extraño, parecido a un tipo de confort ¿Le confortaba que alguien pensara en él? Pasmado, retrocedió en la habitación como si también hubiera querido retroceder en sus pensamientos y sacudió la idea junto con su cabeza.  
Unos pasos rápidos se aproximaron a la puerta, queriendo evitar ser sorprendido, Black Hat se volvió una sombra posicionándose frente a la ventana de nuevo como si jamás se hubiera movido de ahí. Flug entró en la habitación.  
-Disculpe la tardanza jefe.- Dijo con en tono amable y contento y se sentó en la silla tras su nuevo escritorio dejando rollos de papel, carpetas y algunos lápices.  
Black solo gruño y se sentó en su escritorio, abrió un periódico y se dispuso a leer tratando así de ignorar sus pensamientos anteriores, observando ocasionalmente al científico por el rabillo del ojo.  
Pasó el tiempo, ninguna pregunta llegó y ninguna palabra se intercambió. El demonio empezó a sentir algo ¿Ansiedad? Sabía perfectamente que el doctor tenía temas de conversación que tocar con él, preguntas que hacerle, pero él solo estaba sumergido en su trabajo, no había dicho nada en todo el ese lapso de tiempo tal como Black lo hubiera esperado. En otra ocasión hubiera preferido ver esa escena; su subordinado trabajando satisfactoriamente y él leyendo su periódico sin ser molestado por nadie. Pero esto era diferente, realmente algo le estaba molestando. Cansado del silencio y pensando orgulloso que por ser el jefe no tenía por qué soportar nada, decidió hablar.  
-No me gusta el rock gótico.- Dijo simplemente sin mirar a Flug.  
El científico levantó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, trataba de encontrarle sentido a esa frase hasta que cayó por fin en la cuenta de lo que su jefe había dicho. Lo miró y sintió el calor de un sonrojo subir a su rostro, Black Hat había visto su vergonzosa búsqueda.  
-¡Jefe!- Solo atinó a pronunciar entre balbuceos.  
Black Hat soltó una risa. – ¿En serio pensaste que me gustaría esa estupidez?-.  
-Yo… no pude pensar en algo diferente, se me agotaban las ideas.- Dijo avergonzado.  
El del sombrero borró su sonrisa, pudo ver la vergüenza y decepción en la mirada del científico, por un momento sintió pena. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- Se atrevió a preguntar y caminó hasta colocarse junto al de la bolsa.  
El doctor lo miró con sorpresa, no lo esperaba, tenía muy en cuenta lo perspicaz que podía llegar a ser el demonio, pero aun así no creía que hubiera captado el juego que estaba realizando con él. –Es… interesante.- Dijo con timidez desconcertando a Black. –He estado aquí por muchos años y aun así no sé nada de usted. Supongo que es porque no le interesa hablar esas cosas con nadie pero.- Se detuvo buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Creí que así podría llevarme mejor con usted.- Comentó temeroso. –Fue un pequeño experimento.- Admitió.  
Estupefacto, el demonio chasqueó los dedos y unas sombras serpenteantes aparecieron por un instante, dejando una cómoda silla de madera acojinada y se sentó sobre ella. –A nadie le interesa.- Comentó sin mirarlo, tratando de restar importancia a la charla.  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó confuso.  
-Que a nadie le interesa. No es que no quiera hablarlo con nadie, es que a nadie le interesa saber algo de mí.- Finalizó.  
El científico analizó esas palabras. Una sensación de tristeza lo invadió, por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por el demonio. Podía suponer que un ser tan longevo con tanto poder y maldad traía cargando a consecuencia una gran soledad, la cual nunca parecía aquejarlo pero en realidad él solo ocultaba muy bien su acongojo. El ambiente se volvió muy tenso. Inseguro de cómo podía romper esa tensión, abrió la boca dejando escapar lo primero que llegó a su mente. –A mi si-.  
Black Hat lo miró atónito, su rostro se había relajado, su habitual expresión de enojo se había visto remplazada por una llena de sorpresa y confusión. Cayendo en la cuenta de la situación se dejó vencer por el orgullo, carraspeó y desvió la mirada. -¿Ya has terminado?- Preguntó en un intento de cambiar el tema.  
A Flug esto le sonó conocido. Sabía que su jefe estaba a punto de expulsarlo de la habitación con algún pretexto, era muy difícil profundizar en una conversación con él sin que intentara evadirlo. Empeñado en no dejar que ese momento se le escapara de las manos contrarrestó su pregunta. – ¿Que cigarrillos fuma?- Preguntó en un tono más animado haciendo notar un pequeño cigarrillo que se asomaba del bolsillo de la camisa roja de Black Hat.  
Al demonio lo descolocó la pregunta, sacó el cigarrillo de la camisa olvidándose de lo que había preguntado antes. –Partagás.- Contestó colocándoselo en la boca. Sacó un encendedor tipo zippo, lo encendió con una postura llena de clase y posteriormente soltó una bocanada de humo. – ¿Fuma, Dr. Flug?- Preguntó volviendo a mostrar su amplia sonrisa malvada.  
El científico meditó la pregunta. Alguna vez en su vida llegó a intentarlo pero el resultado fue un gran desastre lleno de tos y ardor en la garganta. Sin embargo, responder que no, sería darle pie al demonio para finalizar la conversación con una burla. Sin responder nada, se quitó la bolsa de papel dejando permanecer los goggles sobre sus ojos, se acercó al villano, le arrebató descaradamente el cigarrillo, se lo colocó en los labios e inspiró profundo y calmado. Sintió nuevamente ese ardor en la garganta, el cigarrillo era demasiado fuerte, pero controlando perfectamente sus impulsos por toser despegó el cigarro de sus labios y expiró lentamente el humo, el cual acarició de forma suave el rostro estupefacto de Black Hat. Flug sonrió satisfecho aun con el cigarro entre sus dedos.  
Black Hat sintió repentinamente el rostro caliente, un incontrolable rubor se apoderó de él y una sensación extraña lo inundó. Esa era una acción que tenía un doble mensaje y claramente el científico no se había percatado de ello todavía. Inclinándose hacia atrás le dedicó al doctor una mirada llena de indignación.  
Flug notando la reacción de su acompañante, repasó lo que acababa de ocurrir y sonrojándose de igual manera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. No solo había fumado del mismo cigarrillo que su jefe, con un soplido lleno de humo había hecho una invitación muy inapropiada y el demonio por supuesto que lo notó. Tomó rápidamente la bolsa de papel y se la colocó de nuevo en el rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, se levantó rápido de la silla, cerró su laptop y se encaminó a la salida.  
-¡Con!... ¡Con su permiso, jefecito!- Dijo antes de salir. Recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de Black Hat y rápidamente salió de la habitación completamente avergonzado.  
El oscuro villano permaneció en su sitio por varios minutos. No podía procesar bien lo ocurrido, claramente fue solo una acción descuidada pero había desatado tantas sensaciones en un instante que no podía terminar de descifrarlas todas. Aun percibiendo el aroma al cigarro, el cual Flug se llevó consigo, se acarició el rostro sintiéndolo ruborizado de nuevo. Una acción repentina, atrevida y muy estúpida que llenó su cabeza de incontables imágenes que estaba dispuesto a borrar. Se levantó de la silla y caminó de nuevo hasta la ventana buscando una distracción que lo ayudara a evadir lo que sentía.  
Un toque bastante oportuno resonó en la puerta logrando llamar su atención pero lastimosamente no robar sus pensamientos. Con su poder hizo que la puerta se abriera y el enorme oso azul se asomó dudoso.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó irritado logrando desvanecer su intenso rubor.  
5.0.5. entró en la habitación y le entregó una nota, la cual recibió curioso y la abrió. Quedó anonadado al darse cuenta que era una curiosa invitación por parte del científico, cerró la nota y cambiando su semblante miró al oso. –Dile al imbécil que si-. Contestó. –Largo.- Ordenó.  
El tierno oso salió rápido del lugar dejándolo solo. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente aceptó, en definitiva algo estaba mal en él.  
La noche llegó. Tal como lo había prometido, el elegante demonio bajó de su habitación apoyándose en su bastón negro, hasta la sala de estar. Entró observando el curioso acomodo de los muebles esa noche, los sillones rojos aterciopelados se encontraban juntos y más cercanos a la vieja televisión de lo que normalmente estaban, varios cojines estaban en el suelo y sobre la elegante mesilla de madera oscura había par de botellas de refresco. Un escenario sumamente infantil. Black Hat se quitó su capa y su sombrero de copa permaneciendo con su bombín, y los colocó en un perchero junto a la puerta. Se sintió incomodo por ser el único en la habitación, pero un instante después entró Demencia con 5.0.5. quienes cargaban dos enormes tazones con frituras.  
-¡Blacky! Viniste a verme.- Dijo Demencia mirándolo con ojos encantadores.  
-Aléjate de mí.- Respondió molesto.  
La chica caminó al sofá más pequeño y recorriéndose a la orilla dio pequeñas palmaditas en el espacio junto a ella. –Siéntate aquí conmigo.- Invitó.  
El demonio se acercó y utilizando su poder abrió un espacio entre el sillón donde se encontraba Demencia y el que estaba junto a ella, chaqueó los dedos y nuevamente hizo aparecer una elegante silla acojinada, despreocupado se sentó en ella mirando la imagen sin señal en la televisión. 5.0.5. se sentó en el extremo más lejano a Black Hat.  
Segundos más tarde llegó Flug. –Buenas noches, señor Black Hat.- Saludó cortés, sin obtener respuesta como usualmente ocurría.  
Apagó la luz de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón junto a su jefe. Le extendió a este una taza de café caliente, el demonio la recibió dudoso, no le gustaba que nadie preparara su café, nadie sabía cómo hacerlo, solo él mismo, incluso podía recordar lo detestablemente dulces que eran las tazas preparadas por 5.0.5., jamás consiguió que el oso aprendiera a hacer un buen café y desde entonces decidió prepararlo él mismo. Con expresión de desagrado bebió un sorbo y para su sorpresa estaba perfecta.  
-Espero que le guste.- Le dijo Flug de forma distraída mientras seleccionaba “reproducir” a una película que un instante antes había puesto en el VSH, “Psicosis” decía el título, evidentemente la había elegido para cierto demonio. –El café le gusta como a mí.- Comentó mirando la película, robándose toda la atención de Black Hat. –Amargo, bien cargado y muy caliente. Usted siempre prepara el suyo, pero me di cuenta que le gustaba de esa manera cuando robó mi taza hace unos días. Algunas cosas me gustan más cuando son amargas.- Lo miró despreocupado. –Espero pueda perdonarme por lo de hace rato.- Comentó tímido y volvió a mirar la pantalla.  
Black Hat no respondió. Todo aquello lo tomó desprevenido, la atención que Flug le prestaba era algo que jamás había tomado en cuenta, era más observador de lo que creía. El científico se había tomado la molestia de buscar un filme clásico e ideal y de organizar todo aquello para él esa noche, quizá era un método para agradarle o una peculiar forma de disculparse, el motivo no le importaba en ese momento. Lo que no podía dejar de notar era esa sensación, la misma sensación de antes, parecían ser muchas unidas en una sola y no conseguía descifrarlas, se sentía bien, extrañamente bien. Tomó un sorbo de su taza, aquello era lo más importante de esa noche, alguien finalmente le había preparado un café perfecto.

 


	5. Marqués de Sade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí empecé a mencionar algo que no es oficial, el tema de los Mens Without hats, la supuesta organización que intenta frustrar a Black Hat y un poco sobre la página “Podemos bailar”, para realizar ese pequeño trozo de capítulo tomé en cuenta muchas hipótesis propuestas en internet y algunas que yo misma llegué a concluir. Aclaro que lo que llegue a mencionar sobre ellos no es oficial, son meras suposiciones y nada se ha confirmado aún. Si estás interesado en conocer un poco al respecto hay muy buenos videos en youtube, lo recomiendo porque serán una pieza clave en futuros capítulos.
> 
> También menciono aquí al maravilloso Marqués de Sade y su fantástica (y un poco fuerte) obra de “120 días en Sodoma”. Te la recomiendo, pero si no quieres leerla, basta con una sinopsis para entender la referencia.
> 
> Sin más que decir disfruta del capítulo.
> 
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Alan Ituriel.)

Una mañana, Black Hat estaba nuevamente sentado en el largo comedor junto a la cocina, como siempre devorando su desayuno mientras leía el periódico y bebía café cómodamente. Le tranquilizaba saber que la molesta lagartija no iba a aparecerse esa mañana, el día anterior Flug y 5.0.5. finalmente habían logrado bañarla y normalmente cuando eso ocurría ella no salía de su habitación por un par de días.  
El doctor entró en el comedor, se quitó los guantes y se sentó junto al demonio. –Buenos días jefe.- Pronunció y un segundo después recibió su desayuno por parte del gran oso quien también se sentó a comer.  
-Buen día.- Contestó distraído y en voz baja.  
Flug lo miró perplejo, su jefe hizo algo que jamás había hecho: desearle un buen día. En realidad, desde días atrás, después de aquella noche de películas Black Hat había estado haciendo cosas que el doctor nunca lo había visto hacer, desde aquel día él modificó extrañamente su actitud; ya no le gritaba por cualquier cosa, las ordenes que le daba sonaban más a invitaciones, le ponía mucha atención cuando conversaba con él, incluso lo escuchaba gruñir y quejarse menos de lo usual, aunque ciertamente era la primera mañana en la que se dignaba a contestar un saludo de esa manera. Flug pensaba que quizá aquellas conversaciones finalmente habían mejorado su relación laboral y se empeñaba bastante en mantenerlo así, después de aquella vez todos los días le llevaba una taza de café a su jefe antes de sentarse a trabajar a su lado, se ocupaba de darse breves descansos para charlar con él y el demonio cada vez se veía más dispuesto a continuar las conversaciones, no era un libro abierto, pero si habían avanzado mucho.  
Al finalizar su desayuno, el científico se levantó y recogió sus platos, los del oso y se acercó a tomar los de su jefe, el demonio lo vio disimuladamente y en aquel rápido vistazo pudo notar algunos rasguños y marcas de dientes en las manos del doctor. De forma impulsiva Black dejó a un lado el periódico y tomó la mano de Flug que estaba por levantar su plato, la alzó, la miró detenidamente y recorrió la manga de su bata observando el resto de las marcas. Flug estaba confundido y bastante nervioso, intentaba no quejarse por el dolor en las heridas y trataba de mantener el equilibrio de los platos en su otra mano. El del sombrero lo miró interrogante sosteniendo su mano. El doctor no respondió de inmediato, incluso le costó entender la situación, cuando al fin pudo interpretar esa mirada curiosa contestó.  
-Demencia se puso muy difícil.- Explicó. –Pero pudimos manejarlo rápido, me ha hecho peores heridas.- Comentó divertido.  
Levemente admirado por el optimismo del chico, el demonio observó con detenimiento las heridas más profundas, para alguien tan frágil como Flug eso debía ser doloroso.  
-¡Baw!- Exclamó 5.0.5. Llamando la atención de ambos. El oso tenía una expresión encantadora y los miraba con fascinación.  
Black Hat se alarmó de inmediato, una sensación agitada en su interior lo hizo soltar bruscamente la mano del científico, Flug perdió el equilibrio y caminó en reversa dando traspiés. Como un reflejo, el demonio se lanzó a sostenerlo antes de caer, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo mientras el científico abrazaba los platos sucios de porcelana evitando que cayeran al suelo y se rompieran. Ambos se miraron atónitos, una secuencia de acciones incomprensibles para ambos habían ocurrido, lo normal hubiese sido que Black simplemente lo viera caer al suelo y se burlara de él mientras Flug se incorporaba adolorido, pero algo lo impulsó a no permitirlo. Permanecieron estáticos, parecían dos estatuas en alguna postura de un baile en pareja. 5.0.5. aplaudió emocionado al presenciar la escena y esas palmadas terminaron por traer a Black Hat a la realidad y recobrar la compostura, soltó al de la bolsa dejando que cayera bruscamente de espaldas al suelo, aunque fue una caída mucho más ligera de la que hubiera sido sin su ayuda, y se dirigió a la salida.  
-Limpien todo, par de inútiles.- Dijo enojado antes de salir.  
Dr. Flug solo lo vio salir, quedándose quieto en el suelo mientras abrazaba los platos. El oso se levantó y lo miró preocupado.  
-Estoy bien 5.0.5.- Le dijo incorporándose. – El jefecito amaneció nervioso hoy.- Dijo inseguro.  
-¿Baw?-.  
-Hablaré con él más tarde.- Dijo dulcemente calmándolo. –Vamos a limpiar-.  
En otro lado, Black Hat caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de la mansión. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se volvió una sombra y llegó a su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La enorme recámara de paredes negras estaba casi por completo en la oscuridad, unos ojos comunes apenas podrían ver la elegante cama de pabellón negro que se encontraba junto al ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas rojas de terciopelo. El demonio se deshizo de su saco y chaleco, arrojó los guantes a la cama y se introdujo en una habitación aledaña, era un baño bastante amplio y lujoso con un enorme yacusi. Se arremangó la camisa mostrando los contorneados músculos de sus brazos, se recargó sobre el lavamanos, arrancó el monóculo de su ojo, abrió el agua fría y comenzó a tallarse la cara con ella como si quisiera lavar todos sus pensamientos. Estaba molesto y muy confundido, aquello que sentía cuando estaba con el doctor empezaba a molestarlo mucho, no podía descifrarlo y lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que no pensaba con anticipación. Debía admitir que la compañía del científico se había vuelto amena, con el paso de los días el chico consiguió agradarle sin que él notara el proceso y ahora no sabía cómo dar vuelta atrás. No estaba acostumbrado, no le gustaba.  
Se miró al espejo, su ojo descubierto, como pocas veces ocurría, se mostraba casi por completo negro excepto por esa pupila rojo intenso que le daba un aspecto escalofriante. Ese ojo bajo el monóculo le recordaba constantemente que antes de ser un perfecto villano era un monstruo, un ser de oscuridad y maldad. En ese momento se propuso no olvidarlo cuando estuviera con Flug, decidió que, aunque le era grato tenerlo tan cerca, debía devolver todo a su lugar, serle indiferente antes de que aquellas sensaciones lo desquiciaran más. Colocó el monóculo de vuelta, se arregló la corbata y salió decidido a continuar sus labores sin ser perturbado de nuevo.  
Esa tarde Flug se encontraba inmerso en su trabajo, estaba ocupándose de soldar piezas en lo que parecía ser un enorme robot con sombrero de copa. El objetivo de aquel aparatejo sería el de acabar con las fiestas navideñas, muy pronto tendría que presentarlo para la compra de su servicio, así que debía darse prisa. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo en distracciones sobre aquello de “podemos bailar”, aun no estaba seguro de lo que significaba pero desde que lo había escuchado un sinfín de situaciones extrañas estaban ocurriendo dentro de la organización. Los potenciales nemesis, si es que así podía llamarles, Mens Without hats que estaban contra la organización Black Hat, los cuales normalmente siempre intentaban atacarlos sin éxito, habían estado más fastidiosos de lo normal, había bloqueado un sinfín de señales intrusas dentro del sistema, además de que Demencia tuvo que ocuparse de algunos individuos que intentaban entrar a la mansión, le daba la extraña impresión de que estaban intentando introducir algo o quizá sacarlo de ahí. Aquella organización se encargaba de proteger al mundo de las garras de su jefe, pero para el demonio eran solo un montón de humanos inútiles con los que se entretenía bastante frustrando sus planes; héroes débiles y agentes inservibles eran quienes la conformaban. El científico estaba seguro de que sería capaz de detectar cualquier anomalía en el sistema ya sea por el mismo o a través de cualquiera que trabajara para el señor Black Hat, la seguridad de la organización era perfecta, nada tocaría el ordenador central sin que él se diera cuenta.  
El reloj en su muñeca sonó, era momento de frenar ese trabajo y ocuparse del aspecto administrativo junto a su jefe en su oficina. Dejó de lado sus herramientas, cambió sus guantes amarillos por otros limpios del mismo color y se encaminó a trabajar. Entró despreocupado en la oficina, sin avisar, era una confianza que sin comentarlo su jefe le había permitido, sin embargo no esperaba lo que seguía.  
-¿No le enseñaron a tocar, Dr. Flug?- Preguntó Black con su rasposa voz al otro lado de la oficina, su aspecto lucía sorprendentemente desarreglado; no tenía puesto su largo saco mostrando que la anchura de sus hombros y su pecho no era producto de ningunas hombreras, su camisa estaba arremangada hasta arriba del codo y no tenía puesto sus guantes dejando ver sus afiladas garras oscuras. Esto desconcertó a Flug pero intentó relacionarlo a la extraña temperatura caliente de ese diciembre. El demonio despegó la vista de los documentos en su escritorio para mirar al científico esperando una respuesta.  
El de la bolsa se exaltó por la mirada enojada de su jefe. –Discúlpeme señor Black Hat.- Contestó confundido, no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud. –No volverá a ocurrir.- Aseguró.  
Entró y se acomodó en su sitio como siempre. Se sentía extraño, había un ambiente tenso en el lugar y el calor también empezó a sofocarlo. Era normal que en esa zona no existieran fríos extremos en invierno pero esa temperatura cálida no era común. Acalorado, se quitó la bolsa de papel de la cabeza y sus goggles oscuros antes de comenzar.  
El del sombrero intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, se había propuesto regresar a su actitud indiferente y agresiva en el afán de evitar que el científico quisiera hablar con él. Pero bastó un breve instante en el que el demonio despegó la mirada de las hojas que tenía en la mano para terminar distrayéndose de nuevo con el doctor. El chico se había descubierto la cara y eso le estaba trayendo problemas. Muchas veces en el pasado llegó a ver su rostro, era el único en la mansión que lo conocía y con el cual Flug se sentía en total confianza de mostrarlo, pero nunca lo había visto con detenimiento. Admirado observó sus brillantes ojos verdes, eran como dos joyas sumamente caras y teñidas en dos tonos distintos, un par de preciosas perlas pintadas en acuarela que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel blanca y de apariencia suave como la porcelana, detuvo su mirada en su cabello castaño atado, no era muy largo pero se preguntaba cómo se vería si estuviese suelto, y aunque por un instante se atrevió a pensar que sin aquellas marcas sería un rostro perfecto, también creía que le daban un toque interesante a la obra de arte. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿El grandioso Black Hat estaba admirando la belleza de un rostro humano? Esos pensamientos no podían ser suyos, toda la indignación y orgullo que hubiera sentido en otra ocasión por pensar así, en ese momento no estaban presentes. Se estaba traicionando a sí mismo rompiendo su promesa de no dejarse llevar por esa sensación que cosquilleaba en su pecho. ¿Qué era esa expresión de estúpido que tenía Flug? Tanta inocencia en un ser supuestamente malvado, no podía dejar de mirarlo tan concentrado y sereno.  
El chico castaño sintió de manera repentina la mirada de Black Hat y se giró a verlo. El demonio estaba completamente ensimismado, recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos y su codo sobre la mesa, con su otra mano rascaba distraídamente el escritorio y por supuesto no dejaba de verlo a pesar de que sus miradas se habían encontrado hace varios segundos. Flug se sintió sumamente nervioso, no se veía molesto, no tenía una mirada retadora ni amenazante, pero no sabía qué hacer, no pudo descifrarlo y se atrevió a hablar.  
-¿Necesita algo, jefe?- Preguntó con dulzura dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.  
Black Hat escuchó aquellas palabras como un eco lejano y al notar la expresión que le dedicaba, el sonrojo travieso que tenía varios días persiguiéndolo de forma ocasional volvió a tomar su rostro como rehén. –Yo Ugh...- Balbuceó intentando encontrar alguna excusa. Sin éxito se levantó de su silla y caminó a la salida. – ¡No es tu asunto!- Soltó y salió por la puerta.  
Consternado, el científico se talló la cara. ¿Qué diablos había hecho mal? Todo había estado yendo tan bien y de un momento a otro su jefe lo rechazaba nuevamente. Se levantó de su silla imaginando que el demonio tardaría un rato en regresar, caminó por la oficina pensando desesperadamente en una solución, nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo como en los días anteriores y no iba a permitir que se le escapara de las manos. ¿Qué había con esa mirada?, repentinamente Black Hat lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo y no de una forma sádica, era como si lo analizara o buscara algo. Las expresiones de enojo o malicia que caracterizaban al villano, habían sido remplazadas de un momento a otro con un semblante confuso. ¿Qué debía hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué sentía que debía hacer algo?, esa pregunta lo dejó quieto, ¿Por qué tan de repente le importaba?, ¿Era simple comodidad lo que buscaba?, tenía muy pocos amigos… en realidad solo 5.0.5., alguien que él mismo había creado era lo único que podía llamar amigo, quizá solo buscaba cercanía con su jefe ¡A saber! lo único importante en ese momento es que tenía que actuar rápido y solucionarlo fuese cual fuese el motivo. Ni siquiera podría preguntarle que ocurría sin sentir que estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte. Tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta y otra vez ese sentimiento de frustración.  
Frustrado y un poco molesto, caminó hacia el enorme librero, si los libros habían dado tan buenos frutos desde un principio quizá podrían solucionar el problema. Leyendo el lomo de los libros buscó alguno que reconociera y pudiera sonar interesante. Su mirada se detuvo en uno en particular, el nombre no era legible pero si el autor, “Marqués de Sade” decía en letras doradas. Flug extrajo el libro de su estante, este estaba muy viejo, desgastado y sus hojas ya estaban amarillas con olor a humedad, lo abrió curioso buscando el título en la primera página y casi de forma instantánea su pálido rostro se ruborizó con intensidad al leer “120 días en Sodoma”. El científico no era alguien que asustara fácilmente con ese tipo de lecturas, incluso admitía haber disfrutado ese libro en particular cuando lo leyó alguna vez, pero le avergonzaba bastante pensar en que a su jefe le gustaran y que era una opción para charlar con él, no podía imaginarse hablando al respecto con el villano. Descartando la idea cerró el libro de golpe e intentó torpemente regresarlo al estante, pero su mano temblorosa no lo permitía.  
\- ¿Se divierte husmeando, Dr. Flug?- Preguntó una voz grave y rasposa tras el científico.  
Flug se giró rápido a mirarlo, esta vez el demonio tenía su típica sonrisa malévola. Asustado, soltó el libro y cayó con dureza al suelo. Black Hat se agachó a recogerlo, verificó el título y lo miró interrogante.  
-¡Lo siento mucho jefecito!- Se disculpó avergonzado.  
-Es toda una sorpresa que le interesen estas cosas.- Comentó serio.  
-¿A mí? No yo no, solo…- Balbuceó con su rostro enrojecido y sintiendo una gran vergüenza por haber sido descubierto con un libro de ese autor en sus manos. – ¡El libro es suyo!- Acusó impulsivamente.  
El del sombrero no se inmutó. –Por supuesto y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta.- Dijo sonriente, disfrutando de cómo estaba poniendo nervioso al científico. Su mente estaba calmada ahora, ausentarse le había servido para apaciguar un poco su mente y ahora estaba listo para molestar a su subordinado.  
-¿Le gusta?- Preguntó incrédulo.  
-Maquiavelo supo cómo plasmar las más profundas perversiones de la humanidad, sus escritos llegaron a ser un delito. Este libro es magnífico.-  
-No pensé que eso le interesaba.- Dijo escéptico. –Ya sabe… esas cosas de bueno…- Comentó buscando la manera de tocar ese tema adecuadamente.  
-¿Sexo?- Cuestionó sonriente.  
Los nervios en punta y su rostro sonrojado delataban lo mucho que le avergonzaba al científico tocar ese tema. –No lo diga tan descuidadamente.- Pidió.  
-Dr. Flug, pensé que ese era un tema más común ahora entre la humanidad.- Ensanchó su sonrisa y lo miró con malicia, disfrutaba su sufrimiento.  
-Lo es pero… a mí me… Ugh.- Comentó desviando la mirada.  
El demonio borró su sonrisa entendiendo al fin la vergüenza del científico. – ¿Qué? Tu nunca has…- Intentó decir pero fue abruptamente callado por las manos del castaño.  
El doctor se exaltó tanto al escuchar el inicio de aquella oración que completamente avergonzado cubrió la boca de su jefe, fue un impulso que terminó clasificando como muy estúpido, había callado a Black Hat y eso dejó estupefacto al demonio.  
-¡No me pregunte eso!- Gritó apenado mientras continuaba cubriendo la boca del contrario. Al analizar mejor su acción, despegó rápidamente sus manos. -¡Discúlpeme! Fue un impulso.- Dijo sintiendo como se lo comían los nervios. Reflexionando el tema una pregunta lo asaltó y la soltó sin pensarlo. -¿Usted si?-.  
Black Hat enmudeció por varios segundos impresionado por el atrevimiento de su subordinado. –He cometido muchos actos malvados en mi vida.- Inició. –Los buenos planes también incluyen ese tipo de sacrificios-.  
-¿O sea que si?- Preguntó curioso.  
-¡Si! ahora deja de preguntar estupideces.- Grito enojado y dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio, sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo encendió. –Debo admitir que es sumamente placentero, por algo se le relaciona a los demonios, después de todo es solo sexo.- Finalizó despreocupado expulsando una bocanada de humo.  
-Solo sexo…- Susurró el ojiverde ocurriéndosele una pregunta muy peligrosa.  
-¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?- Interrogó el del sombrero.  
Flug lo miró sin responder, de nuevo empleaba esa acción evasiva. Esa conversación, aunque incomoda, había sido perfecta para restablecer el ambiente entre ellos, Black se había desecho de su indiferencia al menos por ese momento, pero intentaba nuevamente evadirlo. Pensando en lo atrevido que había sido esa tarde y en lo lejos que había llegado, ignoró el peligro y preguntó.  
-¿Y el amor?-.  
Exaltado, Black Hat empezó a ahogarse tosiendo sin parar el humo del cigarro. El doctor había pronunciado una palabra prohibida. Pero además del escalofrío que normalmente le provocaba ese tema, esa pregunta había traído consigo esa presión en su pecho, ese cosquilleo indescifrable y que ahora empezaba a temer profundamente por ya empezar a comprender de qué se trataba. Sin saber que contestar simplemente miró dudoso y enojado al científico.  
-Bueno, entre los humanos muchas veces el sexo lleva amor de por medio.- Explicó.  
-Yo no sé cómo se siente tal cosa.- Respondió secamente desviando la mirada, sentándose en el borde del escritorio.  
Desconcertado, Flug se acercó hasta posicionarse frente a su jefe, mirándolo hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura. Para él no tenía sentido tal cosa. – Usted ha vivido mucho, alguna vez tuvo que sentir algo por alguien.- Aseguró.  
Black Hat lo miró, inmediatamente conectó con su mirada brillante, observó su expresión llena de ingenuidad. En realidad se preguntaba cómo es que esa criatura de apariencia tierna y actitud noble se había convertido en un villano. Lo había fastidiado por días con preguntas absurdas y su insistencia por acompañarlo, pero aun así no sentía desprecio alguno, al contrario, de algún modo empezaba a disfrutar ver ese rostro con esa expresión hambrienta de saber… de saber sobre él.  
El científico vio de nuevo esa mirada perdida y aquella expresión extraña. Sintió un poco de pena, tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado, podía estar haciendo que el demonio se sintiera incomodo especialmente por el tema que estaban tratando en ese momento.  
-Yo tampoco me he enamorado nunca.- Comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica y sacando a Black de su trance. –Me gustaron algunas chicas en la preparatoria pero nunca fue más fuerte que eso.- Continuó divertido y se encogió de hombros, caminó hasta la mesa y tomando su bolsa se dirigió a la salida. –Creo que es mejor que siga trabajando en el Hat bot.- Dijo poniéndose su habitual mascara y tras un casi imperceptible gesto aprobatorio por parte de un muy confundido Black Hat, salió de la oficina, dejando solo al ser oscuro.  
Sin duda, el científico tenía una gran habilidad para dejarlo sin habla. Se quedó ahí, quieto y con un cigarro que se consumía hasta casi apagarse. En su pecho latía con fuerza un corazón que creía marchito, intentaba controlar su respiración pero el aire le faltaba, su rostro estaba caliente y sus manos temblaban, era más que claro lo que le ocurría y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo.  
-¿Baw?-.  
Un sonido curioso captó su atención. Era 5.0.5. que sigilosamente había entrado en la oficina, Black estaba tan ensimismado que nunca notó su presencia. El oso le extendió con mucha alegría una hoja, era un dibujo coloreado con crayones de él abrazando a Flug, una imagen muy similar a lo sucedido en la mañana, las dos figuras estaban enmarcadas en un corazón. El del sombrero se sobresaltó, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar agresivamente como se suponía que debía hacerlo en ese momento, solo miró la hoja ruborizado y finalmente aceptó lo obvio: Se había enamorado de su estúpido subordinado.


	6. Cálido muérdago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principalmente quiero mencionar que este capítulo está basado en el especial de navidad de Villainous “Horribles fiestas”, ya sé que es un poco tarde pero estoy intentando ponerme al corriente para llevar la historia conforme vayan saliendo más videos de orientación o cortos. Es posible que ya lo hayas visto, pero si no, es muy importante para este capítulo.
> 
> Aunque en el especial de navidad vimos una imagen de los villanos celebrando navidad, Black Hat no lo hace y de hecho eso es mencionado en los videos originales de villanos, los primeros que fueron creados por aquello del 2012 o antes, donde menciona él mismo no estar celebrando navidad sino el fin del mundo.
> 
> Otra cosa que quiero comentar es que me encantaría saber si no estoy haciendo menos a Demencia. Yo adoro con el alma a todos los personajes de Villainous y estoy intentando darles un papel importante. La cosa aquí es que no quiero hacer ver a Demencia como alguien despreciado porque tendrá un papel crucial y muy lindo dentro de la historia.
> 
> Sin más que decir disfruta.
> 
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Alan Ituriel.)

Casi era navidad, una de las fechas más detestadas por el amo de esa mansión. Cada año en esa fecha el señor Black Hat se postraba junto a la chimenea a ahogarse en copas de un veneno especial que amaba beber y que surtía un efecto muy similar a una bebida alcohólica, mientras que el resto de los inquilinos de la mansión celebraban la fecha en silencio, su jefe les permitía celebrar siempre y cuando no hicieran mucho ruido y no se atrevieran a decorar la mansión entera.  
Flug estaba bastante ocupado en su laboratorio preparando aquella bebida especial para Black Hat, él era el encargado de crearla cada año para el disfrute de su jefe y de ese modo lo mantenía ocupado, calmado y ebrio. Así él, la loca chica y su tierno oso podían disfrutar la celebración. Ese año en especial el trabajo se había juntado un poco, al demonio se le ocurrió poner en el catálogo un “Hat Bot”, un robot que tuviera la capacidad de arruinar las fiestas navideñas, gracias a ese pedido la navidad se había adelantado para los habitantes de la mansión puesto que su jefe quería presentar el robot con anticipación, así que simplemente adelantarían la celebración algunos días pues debían lucir navideños al momento de grabar, hubiera sido complicado que su jefe soportara ver el espíritu navideño dos veces en un solo año.  
Con tubos de ensayo rellenos de líquido de diversos colores y efervescencias, el científico estaba creando la dichosa bebida. En otros años lo habría hecho más que nada por obligación, pero esa vez era un poco diferente. Los días pasados habían sido sumamente relajantes, todo era distinto, su jefe se había comportado con él como todo un caballero, cosa que no creía posible. Los gritos, arrebatos y maldades por parte del demonio ensombrerado no habían desaparecido para Demencia y 5.0.5., sin embargo para él sí, no quería ilusionarse sintiéndose especial pero no podía evitar sentirse realmente feliz por el nuevo trato, había logrado su cometido, ahora aquel gran villano que siempre fue objeto de su admiración por fin lo trataban con amabilidad, le gustaba pensar que lo apreciaba. Así que ese día preparaba con mucho ánimo ese regalo que para su jefe era tan dulce.

Cerró la botella del preparado final con un corcho, la dejó sobre la mesa y suspiró satisfecho. Un par de brazos cálidos y esponjosos de color azul lo abrazaron por detrás, el doctor se giró hasta encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de 5.0.5., tenía puesto un gorrito rojo navideño con un par de cuernos de reno y la nariz pintada de rojo, el oso levantó un brazo hasta dejar colgado algo sobre ellos. Flug miró hacia arriba, el tierno experimento había puesto un pequeño muérdago sobre sus cabezas, la simpática acción del oso lo hizo reir, se levantó la bolsa, se puso de puntillas y plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla del animal. 5.0.5. le sonrió avergonzado.  
-Mi retoño genéticamente alterado que tierno eres.- Dijo con un gesto cariñoso. –Recuerda no dejar que Lord Black Hat vea eso, suficiente tiene con soportar a Demencia en estas fechas.- Comentó preocupado.  
La tarde cayó. El oscuro villano con un sombrero medianamente navideño estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón junto a una chimenea en donde crepitaba un fuego verdoso abrazado por una base y repisa que asemejaban una dentadura. A su lado había una pequeña mesilla con una copa servida y la botella con la bebida que Flug había preparado algunas horas atrás. Finalmente había podido relajarse, las horas pasadas había estado evitando los ataques amorosos de Demencia quien no paraba de colgar muérdagos por todo el sitio y lanzarse hacia el villano buscando un beso de su parte, en su último intento la chica se había amarrado como un sexy regalo, agradeciendo infinitamente que esa vez no estuviera desnuda Black Hat aprovechó para apretar más los nudos y no dejar que volviera a molestarlo en lo que quedaba del día, simplemente la dejó en el suelo atada con un puchero y se fue riéndose de ella. El demonio ya había terminado un par de copas y ahora iba por la tercera, bebió nuevamente un pequeño sorbo del líquido oscuro sintiéndose ya ligeramente ebrio. Estaba esperando pacientemente a que sus empleados terminaran los preparativos para grabar.  
Flug llegó al lugar con su atuendo navideño, llevaba un sueter rojo de cuello de tortuga bajo su bata, un ushanka café enzima de la bolsa y sus típicos guantes amarillos los había remplazado por unos para el frio. Colocó la cámara frente a su jefe buscando una buena toma.  
-Todo listo jefecito.- Aseguró. El demonio lo miró con ojos adormilados. – ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupado. Era muy temprano, aun no comenzaban a grabar y Black Hat ya había acabado con una gran parte de la botella, claramente no estaba en buen estado.   
-Acabemos con esto.- Contestó y puso su clásica sonrisa malévola, aunque se notaba un poco forzada.  
Dudoso el científico puso la cámara a grabar y se posicionó en su lugar. Black Hat comenzó.  
-¡Saludos cordiales!- Empezó y comenzó a reír como un lunático sacando espuma por la boca. La bebida estaba haciendo sus efectos en un momento muy inoportuno.  
-Señor.- Irrumpió Flug en un intento de hacerlo concentrarse.   
El villano aclaró su garganta y continuó. El discurso fluyó y el momento del científico se acercaba. Logró ignorar el hecho de que Demencia continuaba amarrada buscando con todas sus fuerzas desatarse y escuchando la señal comenzó. La presentación iba muy bien al menos para él, no podía decir lo mismo de su entristecido oso, hasta que al subir el nivel de maldad el Hat Bot le arrebató y destruyó el control. El robot enloqueció hasta modificar su conducta a una amable y festiva y abrazó los tres presentes. La escena amorosa perturbó al demonio cuando vio como apretaban con fuerza hasta sofocar al científico, quizá en otra ocasión hubiera sido divertido pero había desarrollado un pequeño desprecio por ver sufrir al chico, era parte de lo que él llamaba “su terrible condición”, inevitablemente estaba tomando sus sentimientos casi como una enfermedad, esperando que solo pasara y volviera a la normalidad.  
-¡Suelta a mi idiota!- Gritó impulsivamente con voz monstruosa desde el otro lado del lugar y caminó hasta el metálico individuo. -¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó molesto.  
-Creo que se nos está poniendo cariñoson, jefecito.- Comentó nervioso, el demonio estaba sumamente molesto y muy ebrio, una combinación peligrosa.  
-Tiene que alivianarse señor.- Dijo el Hat Bot. En ese momento Flug supo que eso acabaría en desastre, no había nada que molestara más a su jefe que la sugerencia de “tranquilizarse”.  
-¡Yo te voy a enseñar como alivianarte pedazo de mierda!- Gritó, sacó sus afiladas garras y se lanzó sobre el robot.  
Black Hat perdió por completo la compostura, destrozaba sin piedad al enorme robot mientras lo miraban con angustia. Flug pensaba en la pésima idea que había sido preparar ese veneno antes de grabar y en todo lo que tendría que recortar del video de esa tarde. Se escabulló hasta la cámara y la apagó, la grabación de ese día claramente terminó, ahora solo quedaba hacer que su jefe volviera en sí. Se le ocurrió una idea descabellada deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no terminara peor que eso, desató a Demencia. La joven al sentirse en libertad saltó a los brazos de su amado y lo tumbó al suelo trayéndolo a la realidad, quiso besarlo pero de inmediato el villano se la quitó de encima y se incorporó sacudiendo sus vestimentas.  
-Me largo de aquí.- Sentenció y caminó de vuelta a su sillón a seguir bebiendo.  
El chico de la bolsa se llevó casi a rastras a la joven e invitó a su querido experimento a irse de ahí y dejar al demonio tranquilo, se propuso a distraerlos con la típica celebración de navidad que ya tenía planeada, abrirían regalos y comerían chatarra como siempre.  
Por otra parte Black veía fijo el fuego de la chimenea, estaba molesto consigo mismo por el arrebato que tuvo y no podía ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar de beber, la botella ya estaba casi vacía. Miró a otra parte, desde su sitio podía ver la siguiente habitación a través de la puerta entreabierta, sus tres subordinados compartían regalos de colores brillantes, se veían felices, una felicidad que le provocaba nauseas. Detuvo su mirada en Flug, estaba contento desatando el moño blanco de una caja azul celeste, se veía tan bobo. Aquello le hizo preguntarse cómo era que había terminado desarrollando sentimientos por alguien así, era un científico loco pero no era increíblemente malvado, no era aterrador, ni siquiera era una mujer y si comparaba edades era prácticamente un niño. Definitivamente tenía que remediarlo puesto que él era el mejor villano de la historia y señor de la maldad, eran sentimientos que no podía permitirse y no lograba que desaparecieran por sí mismos. Pensaba en algún tipo de poción anti amor o algo que le quitara la capacidad de sentir.  
En la otra habitación Demencia comía chatarra sin cesar, deliciosas frituras de queso que estaba por terminarse. La sal de las frituras le provocó sed y así recordó algo que pudo conseguir para ese día, se escabulló bajo la mesa cubierta por un mantel colorido y sacó una caja alargada.  
-¡Mira cara de lonche!- Llamó a Flug. –Vamos a portarnos mal.- Dijo, abrió la caja y sacó una botella de whisky mostrándosela al científico con emoción.  
-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Preguntó temeroso, la chica estaba loca de por sí, no consideraba que fuese una buena idea combinar esa locura con alcohol y menos después de haber visto a Black Hat perder la cordura de esa manera.  
-La robé de una tienda tontito.- Contestó con obviedad. –Pensaba tomar algo más fino como champagne pero me dijeron que esto era más fuerte.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros y destapando la botella.   
El doctor se acercó y tapó la boquilla de la botella antes de que la joven bebiera de ella. -¿Alguna vez has bebido algo como eso?-.  
-Nop.- Respondió inocente. –Pero supongo que debe ser genial.- Alejó al científico y bebió un largo trago, para después mirar la bebida con asco y sentir escalofríos. –Ugh esto sabe muy extraño.- Dijo con una mueca. – ¡Pero se siente genial!, toma.- Lo invitó.  
-No gracias… Nunca fui bueno con esas cosas.- Comentó.  
-Vamos Flugiiii diviértete conmigo.- Insistió empezando a sentir mareo. –Además si te preocupa tanto que beba esto puedes ayudarme a terminarla más rápido.- Dijo dando otro enorme trago.  
-No quiero que bebas eso pero no creo qu.- Demencia no lo dejó terminar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había arrancado la bolsa de la cabeza y sambutido la botella en la boca. El científico tomó varios tragos hasta que pudo quitarse a la chica de enzima. Tosió e hizo una mueca. – ¡Yagh! ¡Eso quema!- Gritó molesto.   
-Yo un traggo.- Dijo embriagada y tomó de nuevo. –Y tuu otrro.- Continuó dándole de beber de nuevo al doctor.  
Black Hat presenció toda la escena desde lejos ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?, los vio beber una y otra vez de esa botella hasta terminar el líquido ámbar. Demencia se abrazó a una maceta con una planta pobremente adornada y comenzó a rodar en el suelo con ella. Flug se sostenía a duras apoyado en una silla que se tambaleó y cayó al suelo junto con el castaño, al levantar la mirada el chico logró ver de forma borrosa a su jefe en la otra habitación y caminó hacia él. El demonio lo vio acercarse y entrar a la habitación hasta estar cerca de él.  
-Que feo está aquí ¿Dónde está el colorss?- Le dijo Flug tambaleándose. Estaba completamente ebrio.  
-¿Qué rayos pasó?- Preguntó. –Ugh apestas a alcohol.- Dijo al percibir su aroma cuando por fin el joven logró acercarse hasta él sin caer.  
-¿Qué passó? ¿Qué te passó a ti? ¿Por qué esstás tan ssolitoo?- Preguntó incoherente y arrastraba la lengua al hablar. Se sostuvo del brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado Black y cayó al suelo de rodillas viéndolo con una sonrisa y ojos adormilados.  
-¡Aléjate de mí!- Dijo el demonio muy nervioso inclinándose hacia atrás lo más que podía mientras Flug se recargaba en sus piernas, acercándose más.  
-¡La navidaaad ess para estar unidosss!- Gritó. Miró al suelo y algo tirado en él le llamó la atención, estaba casi junto a los pies del villano. Era un pequeño adorno con muérdago un poco maltratado. Lo levantó y se lo mostró a Black Hat con una mirada juguetona. –Mira lo que tengo.- Dijo y comenzó a subir poco a poco, escalando sobre el demonio hasta quedar casi recostado en él.  
-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Preguntó alarmado sintiendo como el doctor apoyaba su peso sobre él y cada vez subía más hasta que sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro.  
-Tú tieness que ssaber que sse hace con essto...- Sus piernas se entrecruzaron, rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro levantaba la plantita sobre sus cabezas, se acercó lentamente levantando levemente sus labios y cerrando sus ojos.  
Black comenzó a temblar viendo cómo se acercaba sin vacilar, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo y tras sentir su respiración en los labios solo encajó las garras en el sillón esperando el momento. Finalmente ocurrió, los suaves labios de Flug se unieron a los de Black Hat, sintió la humedad y calidez sobre su boca estática y como el científico poco a poco abría la boca abrazando los labios del demonio con los suyos. Sin poder reaccionar solo miraba estupefacto los ojos cerrados de su acompañante, el calor se apoderó de su cuerpo entero, sus brazos vibraban, su corazón latía con intensidad y no era capaz de controlar su respiración, era una sensación tan fuerte que apenas podía soportarla, no podía pensar en nada más. Recobrando un poco de fuerza despegó las garras del mueble, se sostuvo de la cintura de Flug y lo abrazó tambaleante profundizando un poco el beso. Se sentían tan bien esos suaves labios y esa humedad ajena que de apoco llenaba su boca con una lengua tímida y caliente, no era un beso muy atrevido pero el chico se movía a un ritmo suave e hipnótico.   
Inevitablemente el movimiento cesó, Flug despegó sus labios con lentitud dejando al demonio sediento de más. Miraba con anhelo esos labios rosados y esos ojos verdes que poco a poco se mostraban.  
-No…- Suspiró Black completamente perdido, como si rogara que no terminara.  
-Eso fue divertido.- Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. -¿No tieness algo mass de beber?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor aún sobre las piernas de el del sombrero.  
El demonio no comprendió la pregunta, no podía pensar en nada, solo recordaba esa sensación una y otra vez. Salió de su trance solo cuando de manera inesperada Flug tomó la botella sobre la mesa, aquella botella con su bebida venenosa que estuvo bebiendo momentos antes, y se empinó los últimos tragos. Rápidamente Black Hat le arrebató la botella tirándola al suelo.  
-¡¿Qué hiciste idiota?!- Gritó alarmado. Flug le había advertido muchos años atrás que esa bebida era mortal para cualquier humano.  
-Uh… No sabe muy bien.- Comentó el científico sin entender nada.  
El demonio al verlo completamente perdido entró en pánico, se suponía que solo él sabría qué hacer en esos casos. Se levantó con el científico en brazos y corrió a donde estaban 5.0.5. y Demencia. El oso solo miraba como la chica seguía rodando por la alfombra. Por un momento se sintió muy estúpido, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos era capaz de hacer nada, miró al chico en sus brazos notando como empezaba a quedarse dormido.  
-No te atrevas a dormirte, soquete.- Le advirtió. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía el suficiente poder para asesinar a todos los habitantes del planeta pero no podía revivir a ninguno. Solo tenía una opción. -¡Tú!- Señaló a 5.0.5. –No dejes que la lagartija salga de esta habitación ¿entiendes?-.   
El oso asintió confundido y vio como salía del lugar corriendo. Black se movió con velocidad por la mansión hasta llegar al laboratorio, entró azotando la puerta, limpió una mesa con brusquedad y dejó cuidadosamente a Flug sobre ella, se quitó su pesado saco negro y empezó a hacer un desastre en el laboratorio. Abrió todas las puertas y cajones que había pero solo veía botellas con líquidos extraños que no tenían ninguna etiqueta y ni siquiera tenía idea si el doctor había tomado la precaución de hacer algún antídoto. Sin poder con su desesperación fue hasta donde el científico y lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo.  
-Imbécil despierta, necesito que me digas donde carajos lo pusiste.- Rogó, pero Flug no despertaba, ni siquiera se movía y respiraba con lentitud. – ¡Maldita sea Flug! ¿Dónde pusiste el antídoto del estúpido veneno que bebiste?-.   
Al no obtener respuesta, el miedo lo venció. Unas gruesas lágrimas oscuras se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado o si siquiera lo llegó a hacer. Era el Lord de la oscuridad pero en ese momento se sentía tan vulnerable. El temor se convirtió en enojo, el enojo en furia y su cuerpo empezaba a perder forma.   
-¡Baw!-.   
Con su rostro monstruoso encaró a lo que había hecho ese ruido. Era 5.0.5., lo miraba angustiado a él y con miedo a su doctor por su alarmante estado. Le extendió una botella pequeña con un líquido color rosa, la sacudía frente a él con insistencia como si pidiera que no tardara más.   
Black Hat recobró abruptamente su forma, mirando esperanzado la botella. Si era lo que creía tenía que recordar no volver a subestimar al animal azul. Tomó la botella destapándola rápido, irguió un poco al castaño e intentó hacerlo beber, pero el chico estaba por completo inconsciente y corría riesgo de derramar el líquido. Sin pensarlo demasiado el demonio sorbió un gran trago de la botella y lo expulsó directamente en los labios de Flug sin despegarse de él hasta asegurarse que lo tragara. Lo miró esperando alguna reacción, pero después de unos segundos sin respuesta, repitió la acción hasta terminar con la botella. El último sorbo fue verdaderamente amargo, era la última esperanza que tenía, pensando en ello lo depositó en los labios de Flug y aunque ya había conseguido que lo tragara no se despegó de él, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo besaba.   
Pasados los segundos unos brazos atrapándolo con fuerza lo sorprendieron, intentó alejarse pero un par de piernas lo rodearon. Flug había despertado y correspondía enérgicamente aquel beso. Black Hat suspiró de alivio e incluso se permitió dejar salir las últimas lagrimas que habían quedado atrapadas en su enojo, lo pegó a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar el momento importándole poco la mirada atónita del oso azul. Estaba perdido, se había embriagado nuevamente con un beso del ojiverde, sintió esos labios suaves y húmedos abrirse sin miedo y él lo hizo también, saboreo su cálida lengua juguetona que lamía sin cesar la suya, el movimiento elevó su ritmo, el científico empezó a morder atrevidamente los labios ajenos rasgando los suyos también con los afilados dientes del demonio.   
Un pensamiento doloroso perturbó al del sombrero: Aquello no era real. El chico lo estaba besando pero estaba aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, Black Hat sentía tanto en aquel beso, sin embargo dentro del científico no había nada, solo la emoción del momento, él no correspondía ningún sentimiento, solo actuaba estando ebrio y mareado por efecto residual del veneno. Desvaneciendo la sensación placentera separó al doctor de sus labios y lo miró, el científico tenía una expresión juguetona y de su labio corrían gotas de sangre, definitivamente Black no estaba hecho para besar sin lastimar.  
-Esta vez no había muérdago.- Comentó Flug risueño.  
-Es verdad.- Respondió Black con una mueca afligida mientras limpiaba la sangre del mentón del doctor. Volteó a ver al oso con seriedad. –Lo llevaremos a su habitación.- Le dijo.   
El oso asintió y siguió al demonio que llevaba en sus brazos al chico. Llegaron al cuarto y de inmediato la escena arrancó un gesto de asco en Black, su cuarto era un total desastre.  
-Ugh este idiota no tiene remedio.- Gruñó.  
Caminó hasta su cama y lo dejó recostado, volvió en sus pasos pero no llegó lejos, el oso apuntó tras de él como intentando decir algo. Al girarse vio como Flug se sentaba en la cama e intentaba ponerse de pie.  
-Torpe, recuéstate ya y duérmete.- Ordenó molesto.  
-Quiero ir al baño.- Comentó con un puchero.  
El villano no supo que responder y de inmediato le dedicó a 5.0.5. una mirada que pedía auxilio, pero el oso solo se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia el baño y le hizo ver que él no entraba en el pequeño cuarto. Resignado tuvo que ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y lo llevó al baño.  
-Eres como un bebé.- Se quejó mientras lo sostenía del brazo desviando la mirada avergonzado mientras Flug hacía lo suyo, no podía creer hasta qué punto había llegado, perdió su dignidad en muy poco tiempo, definitivamente eso no lo podía saber nadie, era demasiado peligroso para su reputación.  
Finalmente logró recostarlo de nuevo en su cama, se quedó junto a ella con los brazos cruzados mientras lo veía recostado con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándolo sonriente.  
-¡Duérmete de una vez!- Le gritó enojado.  
-Quédate hasta que me duerma.- Suplicó.  
El demonio viró los ojos y sin ver escapatoria se sentó en la cama junto a él, inmediatamente Flug puso su cabeza sobre una de sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Black Hat permaneció ahí esperando que durmiera. El oso azul salió del lugar sin hacer ruido, dejándolos solos y con una expresión de fascinación, pensando en ir a llevar a Demencia a su habitación también puesto que la había dejado completamente dormida abrazando la maceta, después de eso iba a hacer muchos lindos dibujos de ese día.


	7. Consecuente a la ebriedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos un héroe entre villanos. Espero sea de su agrado.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!

La luz de la mañana acarició su rostro animándolo a despertar, con mucha dificultad destapó su mirada verde, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y le dedicaba una mirada de odio a la ventana por donde levemente la luz del sol atravesaba las cortinas azules. En realidad no estaba realmente despierto, se contrajo entre las cobijas aferrándose a ellas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentaba razonar algunas cosas ¿Por qué había tanta luz en la habitación? Usualmente era mucho más tenue y no le costaba tanto trabajo acostumbrar su vista a ella. Cayendo en la cuenta de que la mañana ya estaba avanzada se levantó asustado quedando sentado sobre la cama, pero el movimiento fue demasiado rápido. Mareado, sintió como su alrededor daba vueltas y una fuerte punzada asaltó su cabeza, se talló el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía extraño y su boca tenía un sabor muy amargo ¿Qué había sucedido el día anterior? No recordaba nada, apenas tenía unas cuantas imágenes de la grabación y de cómo comía chatarra con su oso azul.   
El científico logró recuperarse un poco y buscó inútilmente con la mirada el reloj en el mueble frente a su cama, pero por alguna razón no estaba en su lugar, paseó su vista en el resto de la habitación en su búsqueda, pero se detuvo abruptamente en algo que casi provocó que su corazón se detuviera. Una figura se encontraba recostada en el otro lado de la cama, enrollada en las cobijas y cubierta hasta la cabeza con ellas, las cobijas subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración calmada dando la señal de que definitivamente era una persona. Asustado pegó un brinco hacia atrás cayendo de la cama dando un sentón sobre la alfombra, se miró a sí mismo, tenía aún la ropa del día anterior, no tenía su bata puesta, ni sus guantes ni su bolsa y su pantalón llegaba a la mitad de su muslo dejando ver su ropa interior ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?. Lentamente se hincó y asomó su cabeza sobre la cama intentando no despertar a ese “alguien”, era muy pequeño para ser 5.0.5. y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber terminado acostándose con Demencia. Armado de valor se puso de pie y tiró suavemente de las cobijas descubriendo quien era la persona que había pasado la noche con él. Palideció al instante, creía que en cualquier momento iba caer desmayado. Recostado sobre la cama se encontraba Black Hat, también tenía la ropa del día anterior puesta, no tenía su largo saco y estaba un tanto desarreglado, el sombrero de copa aún permanecía pero su apacible expresión había provocado que el monóculo cayera de su rostro.  
El demonio abrió con lentitud sus ojos, dejando ver su penetrante pupila roja rodeada de un fondo oscuro. Flug jamás había visto lo que había en su ojo izquierdo sin embargo esperaba algo más espeluznante que eso. Sus miradas se encontraron y permanecieron estáticos y en silencio por varios minutos. De un instante a otro Black cambió su expresión poniendo un semblante de sorpresa y se sentó en la cama rápidamente.  
Black Hat miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de donde se encontraba, su plan de la noche anterior era retirarse a sus aposentos en cuanto el chico lograra dormir y lo dejara en paz al fin, pero no contaba con quedarse dormido junto con él. Dormir no era una de sus necesidades pero eso no significaba que no pudiese quedarse dormido especialmente después de haber bebido. Contempló el estado de su acompañante, bastante desarreglado y aún con el pantalón desabrochado puesto que la noche anterior había estado tan ebrio que no tuvo la atención de reacomodarse la ropa después de ir al baño, sin duda era una situación extraña e incómoda.   
-Señor.- Se atrevió a decir Flug rompiendo el silencio al fin. -¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó nervioso, su voz tembló al hablar y tragó la saliva amarga de su boca.  
Black intentó articular palabra sin conseguirlo, no encontraba una excusa y no estaba dispuesto a hablarle sobre lo sucedido, si no hubiera cometido la torpeza de quedarse dormido simplemente podría haberle dicho lo ebrio que se había puesto, pero ¿Cómo justificar su presencia? –Yo… no lo recuerdo, bebí demasiado.- Mintió y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, si el chico ya imaginaba cosas extrañas no quería pensar lo que ahora suponía, pero quizá era mejor hacerse el desentendido.  
El rostro de Flug enrojeció, muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de pensar fríamente, su cuerpo se sentía extraño pero no estaba para nada adolorido así que podía descartar que “eso” hubiera ocurrido ¿verdad? –Jefecito, se siente…- Pausó. -¿Se siente adolorido?- Preguntó dándose cuenta de inmediato de su tremenda estupidez.  
El demonio tardó un instante en procesar la pregunta y al comprenderla se ruborizó tanto como el científico y recobró su expresión de molestia habitual. -¡¿Qué rayos estás pensando idiota?!- Preguntó ofendido poniéndose de pie. Incluso había tenido el descuido de dormir con los zapatos puestos.  
-¿Qué e-espera que piense?- Tartamudeó. – ¡Estaba dormido en la misma cama que yo! Mire este desastre.- Señaló la cama desarreglada. –Y mire nuestras ropas.- Comentó y levantó su suéter rojo olfateándolo. –Ugh incluso huelo a alcohol y tengo resaca ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tomado!- Gritó exasperado, se sentía confundido e incómodo.  
-¿Crees que yo me acostaría contigo?- Preguntó arrogante. – ¿Y por qué sería yo el adolorido? Creo que es evidente que tú no podrías estar de pie ahora mismo, pedazo de…- Enmudeció al notar la expresión de molestia y vergüenza en la cara de Flug, sus mejillas permanecían rojas y sus ojos lagrimeaban.   
El doctor intentó responder, se sorprendió a si mismo al sentirse ofendido por las palabras de su jefe, aparentemente él era muy poca cosa para él, sabía que realmente no tenía motivo alguno para sentirse molesto por ello puesto que nunca se pensó en una situación similar junto a Black Hat, pero de algún modo le indignaba que el demonio negase la posibilidad de terminar así aún en estado de ebriedad. Dejando de lado la confusión, Flug se dio la vuelta, molesto, aprovechando que la cama los separaba dejó al ser oscuro solo en la habitación al caminar al baño y cerrar la puerta azotándola.  
Black Hat lo miró sorprendido mientras lo dejaba con una conversación a medias. Podía darse cuenta que había hecho molestar al doctor, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, realmente la había liado esa vez y extrañamente eso le hizo sentir culpa, un sentimiento que contadas veces había tenido en su longeva vida. Por otra parte también sintió un ligero alivio, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iban a proceder las cosas entre ellos después de eso, pero al menos tenía tiempo para acomodar sus pensamientos. Tomó su monóculo de entre las cobijas y salió rápido de la habitación.  
Flug estaba recargado en la puerta del baño, permaneció así hasta que escuchó el sonido que necesitaba, el de la puerta de su habitación cerrándose, eso significaba que el demonio al fin se había ido. Se despojó de sus ropas dejándolas como siempre en el suelo y se metió a la regadera abriendo el agua fría. Estaba confundido, bastante nervioso por lo que pudo haber pasado y no recordaba, ese olor tan penetrante a alcohol en su ropa lo hacía entender que ese era el motivo de su falta de memoria. Tenía miedo de que lo que suponía, pero también le molestaba la certeza con la que Black Hat lo negaba, supuestamente él tampoco lo recordaba, le indignaba que aun así estuviese tan seguro de no haberlo hecho. No tenía idea del por qué, lo normal sería que eso le fuese indiferente pero no era así, tenía un sentimiento extraño, una extraña tristeza. Recordó los días pasados, todo había sido una maravilla entre ellos, había conocido al demonio de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido inmensamente feliz… extrañamente feliz. De forma muy repentina su felicidad estaba dependiendo de su relación personal con su jefe ¿No sentirse especial para él lo ponía triste?.   
El agobio lo invadió, ese reconocimiento por parte de aquel ser al que admiraba era muy importante para Flug y hacía tan solo algunos minutos el demonio le había demostrado que no era nadie para él. Aunque también había algo que lo intrigaba demasiado, el alcohol desinhibía deliberadamente a cualquier persona, sacaba a flote las verdades más ocultas y los sentimientos más profundos, si había terminado en la cama con Black Hat ¿Significaba que era algo que había deseado?. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, el del sombrero era y siempre había sido únicamente su jefe, objeto de su admiración como villano, jamás lo había visto con otros ojos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que la posibilidad de que hubieran tenido algo en intimidad estaba latente, lo hacía sentir extrañamente… emocionado. El científico se sobresaltó al descubrirse pensando de esa forma, sacudió la cabeza sintiendo nuevamente la resaca, los malestares físicos seguían presentes y también aquella molestia hacia Black Hat. Aferrándose a esa idea e intentando no seguir pensando en cosas extrañas, se propuso no olvidar que se sentía realmente molesto con el villano y por primera vez estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo, de una forma quizá no tan inconsciente esperaba que así le demostrara no ser tan insignificante para él como decía.  
En otro lado, el dueño de la oscura mansión caminaba por los extensos pasillos llenos de habitaciones, inmerso. La noche anterior había sido lo más peculiar que había vivido en años, en más de un momento se vio en la necesidad de salir de su actitud habitual para cuidar a alguien que un par de meses atrás hubiera podido asesinar sin conflicto, pero sobre todo estaban aquellos besos. Los besos húmedos y calientes que había compartido la noche anterior con el científico no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza, cada vez que los recordaba la presión en su pecho volvía y se llenaba de ansiedad, la desesperación lo invadía… los deseaba. Pero ahora había un nuevo problema del cual ocuparse, cometió la gran torpeza de quedarse dormido en la misma cama que Flug y él era muy inteligente y bastante terco, difícilmente dejaría de indagar sobre lo ocurrido y Black no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se enterara, afortunadamente solo él y 5.0.5. lo sabían, además contaba con la gran ventaja de que el muchacho parecía haberse molestado con él, tal vez de ese modo no buscaría charlas cercanas que los llevaran a tocar el tema.  
Flug salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla y caminó hacia el espejo del baño mientras secaba su melena. Estaba hecho un asco; sus ojos continuaban rojizos, estaba pálido y con los ojos hundidos. Realmente se sentía mal; su cabeza punzaba, estaba cansado y su estómago comenzaba a resentirse. Se colocó la toalla en la cintura y se recargó en el lavamanos, mirándose de cerca notó algo que había pasado desapercibido por bastante rato, su labio inferior tenía un par de cortadas y por la costra que las cubría podía pensar que eran de la noche anterior. No le pasaba por la cabeza que habría pasado para terminar así, tal vez se en medio de su ebriedad habría chocado con algo, pero eran demasiado finas incluso para haberlas provocado el mismo con sus dientes. “Dientes” pensó, e inmediatamente los filosos y puntiagudos dientes de Black Hat pasaron por su cabeza a la vez que un rubor asaltaba sus mejillas ¿Podría ser? De ese modo encontró otro factor que confirmaba un encuentro íntimo con el demonio, de ser así ¿Hasta dónde habrían llegado?. No podía más con la duda, definitivamente tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió la noche anterior.  
El científico llegó al comedor como todos los días, un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero aparentemente la mañana había comenzado tarde para todos en la mansión. Al entrar se encontró con un escenario poco común; Demencia estaba sentada en una de las elegantes sillas del comedor, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa con una apariencia bastante devastada, aparentemente no era el único que había bebido de más la noche anterior. Podía escuchar como 5.0.5. no había terminado de preparar el desayuno. Pero sobre todo Black Hat no estaba leyendo el periódico como siempre, solo estaba sentado al final del comedor con su cabeza apoyada en su mano y la mirada perdida. El doctor caminó hasta su asiento de todos los días para esperar su desayuno y al igual que el resto solo apoyó su cabeza en su mano y se dedicó a mirar a la nada. Era un escenario realmente patético.  
Transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que el villano al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del científico, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que jamás notó cuando entró. De inmediato se sintió tenso e incómodo, el doctor no lo saludó como habitualmente lo hacía pero lo más extraño de la situación era que Flug se había presentado sin su bolsa en la cabeza, mostrando sus preciosas gemas verdes y su piel llena de marcas sin pena alguna. En todo el tiempo que había vivido con él en la mansión nunca lo vio presentarse sin su bolsa frente a Demencia o 5.0.5., el único hasta la noche anterior en ver su rostro era el demonio, el chico tenía que sentirse realmente mal para que aquello le importara tan poco.  
Flug notó la mirada de Black sobre él y lo miró serio, dedicándole su mejor mirada de desprecio haciendo que el demonio arqueara las cejas con sorpresa.  
-Buenos días.- Comentó secamente el chico y volvió a desviar la mirada con el ceño fruncido.   
Black Hat trató de articular palabra pero fue interrumpido por el oso azul quien llegaba al fin con una bandeja con el desayuno de los tres presentes. Extendió un recipiente poniéndolo frente a la chica lagartija, esta solo levantó la cabeza mirando la comida con asco. Le acercó al demonio una taza de café caliente mientras este hizo una mueca sabiendo que no estaría como a él le gustaba, pero no tenía energías para replicar nada. El oso colocó dos vasos de cristal en la mesa y les sirvió de una jarra con algunas rodajas de limón, el científico lo miró con duda.  
-Esto es…- Inició mientras levantaba el vaso de cristal y examinaba el líquido. -¿Para la resaca?- Preguntó.  
El oso asintió contento y de inmediato tanto Demencia como Flug bebieron rápido y con desesperación el líquido, aparentemente ninguno soportaba más ese malestar. 5.0.5. Sonrió satisfecho y colocó el último plato sobre la mesa, era un plato alargado que tenía dos omelettes con una apariencia bastante apetitosa, algunas tiras de tocino y unos cuantos corazones dibujados con salsa de tomate alrededor del plato. Sin duda era un desayuno para dos. El oso lo colocó entre el demonio y el científico y después los miró a ambos esperando una respuesta. Los aludidos se miraron entre sí, bastante sorprendidos y con un tenue sonrojo de vergüenza. De este modo Flug confirmó que hubo testigos en lo sucedido y que definitivamente por la expresión nerviosa del contrario, él estaba mintiendo sobre no recordar nada. Con una sonrisa fingida miró al experimento y acarició su brazo.  
-Gracias mi precioso oso genéticamente alterado.- Dijo dulcemente logrado que este se retirara a buscar su propia comida en la cocina. Rápidamente cambió su semblante a uno más serio y miró con molestia al demonio. –Ya va a decirme que fue lo que ocurrió.- Dijo comenzando a comer.  
-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.- Respondió seco e imitó la acción del contrario.  
-Pasó la noche conmigo, es evidente que me debe una explicación-.   
-¿Deberte? Deberías controlar tu insolencia.- Contestó arrogante.   
-Puedo llegar a ser más que solo insolente.- Dijo amenazante.  
-No te atrevas a pensar que te tengo miedo pedazo de idiota- Dijo molesto y alzando la voz.  
-Miedo no, pero tal vez le gustó lo que pasó y teme admitirlo.- Comentó con una sonrisa ladina.  
El demonio se erizó por completo y golpeó la mesa con furia levantándose para ver al científico desde arriba. –¡Lo que pasó no significó nada!- Gritó arrepintiéndose de inmediato.  
Flug lo miró victorioso, había logrado hacer que el demonio admitiera que habían tenido algo. –Entonces si pasó.- Comentó burlón. No cabía duda que cuando perdía el miedo podía volverse bastante atrevido e incluso insolente.  
El del sombrero se quedó sin palabras, balbuceaba buscando una oración que pudiera sacarlo de su vergüenza. Indirectamente lo había admitido, pero tenía en cuenta el sin fin de cosas que Flug imaginaba y no encontraba la forma de comenzar a explicar sin perder su orgullo.  
-Si tan insignificante fue para usted ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto hablar al respecto?- Insistió.   
-Yo no…- Inició. –Es solo que…- Intentó decir. Aquello lo estaba torturando, tantos pensamientos y emociones lo estaban agobiando de verdad. Él era un villano, el más grande de la historia, hablar de sentimientos que siempre había considerado factores de debilidad era ir en contra de todo en lo que creía, no podía con ello. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder forma, su mirada se tornó rojiza y sombras serpenteantes se enroscaban a su alrededor. –No puedo…- Dijo casi en un susurro intentando controlarse.  
-¿Qué?- Indagó el científico. Se acercó a él con preocupación, de un momento a otro toda su oscuridad salió a flote y extrañamente el demonio intentaba contenerla. No era normal.  
-¡QUE NO PUEDO!- Le gritó con voz monstruosa haciéndolo retroceder hasta caer de un sentón al suelo. Dejó su cuerpo fluir; tentáculos oscuros se retorcieron desde su torso, sus afilados dientes crecieron, su mirada penetrante se encendió y sus garras atravesaron sus guantes negros. Caminó hacia la salida pasando junto al aterrado doctor que solo se cubrió el rostro permaneciendo en el suelo y antes de salir se giró a verlo. –No me interesan tus estúpidas dudas, eres un insignificante empleado más para mí y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme. Si te acercas de nuevo ¡Te mataré! ¡No vales nada!.- Dijo furioso y salió por la puerta.  
El doctor permaneció enroscado en el suelo, temblando y sudando frio. Asegurándose de estar a salvo levantó la mirada.  
-¿Baw?- Llamó 5.0.5. con un sonido tembloroso, se asomaba desde la puerta de la cocina, había permanecido oculto mientras el suceso escalofriante terminaba. Se acercó rápidamente a Flug y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
-Estoy… bien.- Comentó inseguro. Estaba bastante asustado, ya tenía un tiempo que no veía a su jefe tener ese tipo de arrebatos con él. Había sido repentino y, aunque sabía perfectamente que su insistencia lo provocó, le parecía exagerado, podía notar que existía algo más ahí que un simple enojo.  
-Es tan lindo.- Soltó Demencia repentinamente, llamando la atención de ambos. Pasó todo ese tiempo tan callada que el doctor se olvidó de su presencia, detrás de su sonrisa boba podía ver todo su agotamiento, estaba probablemente tan pálida y demacrada como él ese día.  
-A veces me asustas.- Contestó el doctor poniendo sus dedos en el entrecejo, su cabeza volvía a punzar. –Iré al laboratorio, necesito distraerme.- Le dijo al experimento y salió del lugar.  
5.0.5. lo vio irse, se sentía preocupado y confundido, miró a la chica que apenas mordisqueaba su comida y después vio con tristeza el plato a medio comer que había preparado con mucho cariño ¿Qué había sucedido? Pensaba que todo iba de maravilla entre ellos, aquellos a quienes veía como sus padres desde que tenía conciencia. Se dispuso a limpiar y sobre todo a pensar en lo que podía hacer para remediarlo.


	8. Aflicción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es normal no saber que es lo que sentimos cuando recién comenzamos a amar a quien menos esperábamos <3  
> Gracias por leer.

Flug llegó a su laboratorio. De manera tambaleante bajó las escaleras metálicas y se quedó quieto al observar la habitación. El enorme laboratorio estaba hecho un desastre, todas las puertecillas de los muebles y los gabinetes estaban abiertos e incluso algunos tirados en el suelo; un sinfín de botellas fuera de su lugar, algunas rotas y otras derribadas. El sitio parecía haber sido víctima de vándalos, circunstancia que sabía perfectamente que sería imposible dentro de esa mansión, entonces ¿Qué ocurrió?. Caminó por el sitio sin saber qué hacer, era un hecho que debía limpiar pero no tenía idea por donde comenzar, era un asco. Algo detuvo sus pasos enredándose en su pie, provocando que casi cayera, tuvo que sostenerse de una mesa para evitarlo. Al principio le pareció que se trataba de algún trapo de color negro pero al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba del saco de Black Hat. Cayó en la cuenta de que esa mañana al despertar no lo tenía puesto, aunque en el desayuno si, podía suponer que el demonio debía tener cientos de ellos idénticos a ese pero ¿Por qué estaba ahí?. Llevó la prenda al único estante limpio en todo el sitio y se dispuso a recoger.  
En su oficina Black Hat caminaba en círculos por el lugar. Su potente energía oscura había causado muchos estragos en el sitio, haciendo desprenderse el tapiz de los muros y a la alfombra chamuscarse. No lograba tranquilizarse, intentaba tomar el control de sí mismo pero había una revolución de emociones dentro de él que chocaba con todos sus principios y no era capaz de apaciguarla. Pensaba únicamente en el doctor, en todas las ganas que tenía de que supiera lo que sentía sin herir su propio orgullo, aunque ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por completo no sabía cómo manejar un enamoramiento, no sabía si era normal esa necesidad de sentirse correspondido o si solo era un simple capricho suyo, tampoco quería tener que confesarlo en vista de que pudo notar claramente como las palabras no pasaban de su garganta cuando estaba frente a él, si intentaba declararse era posible que terminara matándolo en su lugar. Lo de la noche anterior y la insistencia de Flug por saberlo lo estaban atormentando, el amor sí que podía ser malvado a veces.  
Se recargó cabizbajo sobre el escritorio, tomando fuerzas para domar sus demonios internos. Tenía que actuar, sin duda necesitaba pararse firme frente al científico y hacerle saber lo que se hallaba en su interior sin hacerle daño, pero sin una certeza, sin seguridad o confort, aquel sentimiento de amor ahora era tan frágil como el papel y su corazón tan oscuro y corrosivo que podría destruirlo todo fácilmente.  
En la gran sala de la mansión 5.0.5., estaba sentado sobre la oscura alfombra apoyado sobre la pequeña mesa de centro dibujando con sus crayones, un gran montón de hojas en blanco y algunas coloreadas se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo y los sillones. El gran oso dibujaba contento, en su mirada brillaba la inspiración, terminaba un dibujo, lo agrupaba con el resto, tomaba una hoja en blanco y después de un pequeño descanso para pensar seguía dibujando. Tras él, Demencia se encontraba dormida sobre el sofá, finalmente apacible, el experimento había batallado bastante para ayudarla a desvanecer sus malestares y al fin logró que descansara. El día había sido bastante duro desde la mañana y tenía algunas horas sin ver a su científico loco, podía suponer que estaba arreglando el terrible desastre que su amargado jefe había provocado en su afán de salvarlo, sentía una leve preocupación por eso, temía que el doctor acrecentara su molestia con el demonio por aquel desorden, pero el osito estaba seguro que con lo que estaba preparando le ayudaría bastante a comprender y perdonarle. Los conocía bien a ambos, Black Hat era demasiado orgulloso como para tomar la iniciativa y arreglar el problema, cualquiera que fuese, pero Flug era comprensivo, no entendía el motivo de la molestia de ninguno pero si el doctor daba el primer paso todo estaría bien nuevamente.   
Momentos después el experimento terminó su obra maestra y tomando el bonche de hojas se dirigió rápidamente hasta el laboratorio. Al llegar dio un empujón a la puerta y entró tímidamente encontrándose con el científico recogiendo los últimos restos del desastre que encontró.  
-5.0.5., ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeñin?- Preguntó dulcemente, su rostro reflejaba cansancio pero aun así le sonreía intentando ocultarlo.  
El oso se acercó entregándole las hojas coloreadas, el doctor dejó la bolsa con vidrios rotos que cargaba y recibió el obsequio. Su expresión cambió rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado. Ojeó cada página con un semblante cada vez más avergonzado, se trataba de las típicas tiernas obras de arte a crayón que su experimento realizaba con frecuencia pero la temática de esas en especial lo descolocaba por completo, varios de aquellos dibujos eran de Black Hat y él besándose en el laboratorio, eso le hizo recordar el saco que encontró horas atrás.  
-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó insistente. Sin lugar a dudas 5.0.5. presenció lo que sucedió la noche anterior y aunque desde el principio había descartado la idea de preguntárselo porque evidentemente no podía decírselo, ahora había encontrado una excelente forma en que el experimento podía contárselo.  
El oso azul tomó los dibujos y los puso sobre una mesa, tomo uno y se lo mostró, era Demencia y Flug bebiendo de una botella. Al ver esa imagen el científico al fin pudo recordar un detalle importante; Demencia le había ofrecido la bebida de esa noche. De ese modo el oso fue colocando cada dibujo como una secuencia y el doctor iba comprendiéndolo todo. Un dibujo de la botella del veneno de Black Hat, otro con el antídoto del veneno y un vergonzoso dibujo de ambos besándose sobre una mesa con Flug atrapando al demonio con ambas piernas, fueron la clave para entender el mensaje. De este modo podía suponer que su jefe lo había salvado de esa forma tan bochornosa y llevado a su habitación a dormir, ahora era muy evidente el motivo por el cual había evitado tocar el tema. El malévolo Lord Black Hat lo salvó dándole el antídoto del veneno con sus propios labios, por supuesto que jamás se lo diría. Ahora se sentía un idiota.  
El doctor corrió a esculcar los gabinetes de su laboratorio sacando un frasco nuevo con un corcho, bajó un pesado y grueso frasco de una estantería y con un embudo lo sirvió en el otro, dejó caer un par de gotas de otro líquido y lo agitó. 5.0.5. lo vio hacer todo aquello de una manera desesperada y después salir del laboratorio sin decir nada, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido, sus bellos dibujos los había creado con la intención de revivir un momento que él mismo había considerado lindo, no tenía idea de que en realidad le había dado conocimiento de lo sucedido al científico.  
Flug corrió por la mansión, tenía que apresurarse a remediar todo, creyó ser insignificante y eso sin duda le había dolido, pero ahora sabía la verdad y eso le había hecho ver que solo había cometido un error, que había metido en un embrollo emocional a su salvador. En segundos se debatía si era correcto lo que iba a hacer, quizá no era tan importante, pero algo le hacía sentir que no podía dejar que se rompiera ese lazo que había formado, un lazo que sin lugar a dudas ya no tenía nada de laboral, pero ese no era el momento de ponerle un nombre a esa situación.  
Sin delicadeza abrió de par en par las puertas de entrada a la oficina de Black Hat. El demonio que hacía pocos minutos había logrado dominarse a sí mismo, se exaltó por completo ante la acción.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que esta…?!- Intentó preguntar, pero frenó sus palabras al notar que quien había entrado en el lugar era la razón de sus problemas.  
-¡Perdóneme señor Black Hat!- Se disculpó rápidamente agachando la cabeza, lo que hacía era casi como una reverencia. El del sombrero solo lo miró con desconcierto. –Sé que no quiere verme ahora, pero necesito hablarle.- Inició, se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza. –Ya se lo que sucedió anoche-.  
Black lo miró sorprendido, su rostro se mostró avergonzado, sin embargo permaneció expectante a lo que el científico pudiese decir, no se veía molesto ni siquiera abochornado, estaba seguro que debía escuchar el resto de su discurso.  
-Quiero agradecerle.- Continuó el científico. –Entiendo lo vergonzoso que fue lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarme, no debí malinterpretarlo, fue un error.- Desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. –Fue una tontería pensar que se involucraría de esa manera conmigo, no intenté pensar en nada diferente y solo lo metí en un problema. Espero pueda aceptar mis disculpas, Lord Black Hat.- Finalizó y extendió la botella de cristal que había traído del laboratorio, se trataba de otro preparado del veneno que tanto le gustaba beber al demonio.  
El demonio lo miró con desconcierto y tomó la botella, la realidad era que ese frasco era lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, evitaría tomarlo por un largo tiempo, pero aun así lo aceptó. Inevitablemente una sensación de acongojo lo invadió, por más vergonzoso que hubiera sido, esperaba que el doctor ya supiera toda la verdad de la noche anterior, era un hecho que el científico se sentía insignificante a su lado y no podía encontrar la manera de decirle que no era así. Maldijo mil veces su propia reputación, si no fuese por la imagen que durante tantos años había vendido de él mismo, ahora no tendría tantos problemas para expresar un sentimiento que por obligación debía considerar repugnante. Deseaba que supiera todo y de ese modo le ahorrara tanta frustración.  
Black Hat dejó la botella sobre su escritorio, se deshizo lo más que pudo de su orgullo, tomó con ambas manos el rostro Flug y lo hizo acercarse y mirarlo directamente. El científico no podía entender nada, solo podía ver una extraña expresión de aflicción en el contrario, sentía al mismo tiempo sus manos temblar y la extraña cercanía lo hizo empezar a avergonzarse. Por otra parte aquella imagen tierna de un joven de ojos esmeralda retocado con un tenue rubor era arte puro para el demonio, le habría encantado tener un poco más de valor, pero siendo más que suficiente por el momento lo atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo, cerró los ojos respirando su dulce aroma, acarició su suave cabellera desprendiendo el cordón que la ataba y suspiró tranquilo.  
Flug estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que ocurría, ni tampoco entender lo que sentía ante aquella extraña acción. Tembloroso y sin saber porque, correspondió el sorpresivo abrazo apegándose más al cálido cuerpo de su jefe apretando con nerviosismo su saco. La leve diferencia de altura lo hacía esconder su rostro en el hombro del demonio, acurrucándose. Una sensación de paz lo invadió, una absoluta calidez y su corazón palpitó con fuerza, no lo entendía pero se sentía bien ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?.


	9. Toco tu boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera, y me basta cerrar los ojos para deshacerlo todo y recomenzar, hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas, con soberana libertad elegida por mí para dibujarla con mi mano por tu cara, y que por un azar que no busco comprender coincide exactamente con tu boca que sonríe por debajo de la que mi mano te dibuja.
> 
> Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope, nos miramos cada vez más de cerca y nuestros ojos se agrandan, se acercan entre sí, se superponen y los cíclopes se miran, respirando confundidos, las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio. Entonces mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de tu pelo mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura, y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua.
> 
> -Rayuela, capítulo 7. Julio Cortázar.-
> 
>  
> 
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel)

Lo minutos que mantuvieron ese cálido abrazo duraron para ambos una eternidad. Nada existió a su alrededor, solo ellos dos. Flug presionaba su rostro contra el hombro del villano, olfateando disimuladamente una suave colonia y el olor a tabaco, era extraño, antes pudieron ser olores poco agradables pero en ese momento eran amenos y relajantes. Por otra parte Black buscaba un motivo para separarse, no quería hacerlo pero ya había durado demasiado. Soltó al muchacho y lentamente finalizó el abrazo.  
Flug continuaba cabizbajo, pensativo mientras el demonio lo soltaba, era como si no pudiera volver en sí, intentaba entender ese momento. Cuando finalmente se dignó a mirarlo conectó de inmediato con la mirada seria de Black Hat, permanecieron así, mirándose sin decir nada, sin saber que comentar. Rompiendo por completo el silencio, el elegante teléfono de disco de la oficina del demonio comenzó a sonar, devolviéndolos a la realidad. El del sombrero se dirigió con velocidad y levantó la bocina escuchando la voz de un subsidiario al otro lado de la línea, retomó su semblante maléfico y contestó. El científico reaccionó al instante, se sintió por un momento extrañamente vacío, y cayendo en la cuenta de que el demonio había vuelto a su rutina sin problemas, salió de la oficina a retomar la suya.  
Fue ese el primer suceso extraño de muchos. Pasados los días Black Hat frecuentaba el laboratorio del científico con escusas vagas más de una vez al día, el doctor no tenía inconvenientes al respecto pero no podía ignorar la rareza de su comportamiento. Desde aquel abrazo Flug había intentado tocar el tema pero era fácilmente interrumpido o evadido, concluyendo que quizá no era nada realmente importante, pero entre las constantes visitas de su jefe y el trabajo dentro de su oficina había instantes en los que le daba la impresión de que el demonio quería decirle algo, lo veía cayado frente a él intentando articular una palabra que finalmente no salía de sus labios, le parecía raro pero a su vez sentía que esperaba algo.  
El trabajo duro llegó nuevamente, como casi cada mes todo habitante en esa mansión se preparó para una nueva grabación de los videos de orientación. Grandes arreglos de escenario, producción y el recibimiento de un narrador, el único trabajador que entraba y salía de la mansión sin inconveniente. No le gustaba quejarse pero Flug tenía presente que él era quien tendría como siempre más trabajo encima, su precioso oso no tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para involucrarse más y siendo honesto lo que más quería era mantener a Demencia fuera del set, además de que aunque Black Hat se ocupara de presentar y hablar toda la grabación también conllevaba un gran esfuerzo mantenerlo dentro de sus cabales. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el subsidiario seleccionado no fuese un tremendo idiota que desquiciara a su jefe… Que mala suerte tenía.  
Todos sus miedos se hicieron presentes cuando un “Tontoman” apareció en la pantalla, un subsidiario patético sin duda. La grabación ni siquiera llegó a ser lo suficientemente larga como para abarcar el tiempo deseado, en dos ocasiones tuvo que hacer uso de sus inventos para arreglar la situación. El resultado de todo: Un Black Hat enfurecido y un Flug muerto de cansancio. Por fortuna podía contar con 5.0.5. para la limpieza del set. Al finalizar la grabación, el dueño de la mansión hizo una petición bastante peculiar, hizo que el científico enviara un Hatbot a “arreglar” los problemas que Tontoman tenía como villano y además grabara los hechos.  
Cuando Flug y 5.0.5. al fin terminaron de poner orden llegó el momento que curiosamente el científico había estado esperando: Editar el vídeo junto a Black Hat. El de la bolsa se dirigió feliz hasta la oficina, tocó un par de veces y tras recibir invitación entró y como ya era costumbre se acomodó en su respectiva mesa y se puso a trabajar en silencio. El demonio encendió un cigarrillo mientras leía archivos y firmaba documentos. Era sin duda una escena tranquila y una situación amena para ambos. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su tranquilidad, era una llamada redirigida y aparentemente bastante importante.  
-Dile que la recibiré esta tarde.- Comentó antes de colgar.  
No era costumbre del científico involucrarse en los asuntos de su jefe sin que él se lo pidiera, pero la familiaridad con la que el del sombrero se dirigía a la persona al otro lado de la línea llamó su atención y distraídamente continuó observándolo incluso después de colgar la llamada. Black notó la mirada del chico y lo vio con extrañeza.  
\- ¿Haz terminado?- Preguntó con el afán de traerlo a la realidad sin ser brusco como le era habitual. Desde hacía ya un tiempo trataba de no ser un desgraciado con el joven, aunque le era bastante complicado. Podía notar como le parecía al chico algo sumamente extraño viniendo de él pero de ese modo había logrado que Flug perdiera un poco de miedo de acercarse a él aunque esto trajera como consecuencia ocasional su insolencia.  
-Uh, no.- Respondió avergonzado. –Pero ya no falta mucho jefecito, disculpe.- Dijo tecleando a toda velocidad en su laptop.  
El demonio dejó todo su papeleo de lado, apoyó su brazo en la mesa, reposó su cabeza sobre su mano y se dedicó a mirar al muchacho descaradamente, dando profundas inspiraciones a su cigarrillo. Flug lo notó rápidamente, era un extraño nuevo hábito que su jefe había tomado con él y que a decir verdad lo ponía sumamente nervioso, detuvo su tecleo y devolvió la mirada, jamás lo había hecho pero pensó que tal vez de ese modo se detendría, pero no fue así. El villano se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a él, hizo aparecer un banquillo y se sentó quedando a su altura. Ahí estaba, otra vez ese momento en el que Black parecía querer decir algo y Flug esperaba que esta vez si sucediera.  
-Señor Black Hat.- Se atrevió. – ¿Quiere decirme algo?-.  
El del sombrero lo miró sorprendido, aunque fuera evidente que Flug iba a darse cuenta tarde o temprano, se sentía admirado de que se atreviera a enfrentarlo.  
-Flug, yo...- Inició, robándose el completo interés de su interlocutor.  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente captando la atención de ambos, no era común ser interrumpidos de esa manera. Del pasillo se asomó Demencia con una expresión de molestia.  
-Lagartija, ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Black enojado.  
-Llegó la zorra.- Respondió sin cuidado.  
Black viró los ojos, sabía perfectamente a que se refería cuando decía eso y más cuando tenía esa cara de pocos amigos.  
-Siempre hace lo que se le da la gana, le dije que viniera más tarde.- Comentó sosteniéndose la sien. –Dile que pase.- Ordenó. Se levantó del banquillo y regresó a su silla detrás del escritorio, esperando.  
Flug lo miró confundido, suponía que tenía relación con la llamada de hace un instante. La puerta volvió a abrirse, dos figuras enormes, oscuras y sin rostro definido, casi como sombras, entraron en el lugar colocándose a cada lado de la puerta y enseguida una figura más pequeña entró en el lugar. Se trataba de una mujer de fina y menuda apariencia. Su piel era aguamarina, su cabello era purpura y corto, y llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido strapless morado oscuro que hacía juego perfectamente con sus botas de tacón largas y una diadema con orejas de conejo, unas largas pestañas negras enmarcaban un par de ojos de pupila rosada y una mirada extrañamente vacía. Se adentró a pasos cortos y con gran porte y gracia hizo una pequeña reverencia a Black Hat.  
-Es todo un gusto volverlo a ver, Lord Black Hat.- Saludó en tono agudo y juguetón.  
-Le dije a tus subordinados que te vería en la tarde.- Contestó molesto.  
-Dijo tarde y ya es tarde.- Respondió entre risitas sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.  
-Más tarde.- Dijo hastiado pero rápidamente mostró su sonrisa malvada. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted mi lady?- Preguntó con una mirada de complicidad. Dejando de lado sus comentarios llenos de molestia, su expresión demostraba que la visita le era realmente grata y no era para menos.  
Flug la conocía, todo ese momento había pasado desapercibido para la mujer y a Black no parecía molestarle que presenciara la conversación. Sin embargo para él era bastante llamativa su visita, se trataba de una villana de antaño, una subsidiaria con tarjeta platino, clienta frecuente y con muchos derechos de antigüedad dentro de la organización, había sido subsidiaria de Black Hat por largos años y además, aunque el demonio no lo mencionara así, Flug podría asegurar que ella era lo más parecido a una amiga para el villano. Sabía de muchas grandes conquistas que había realizado, era considerada emperatriz en muchos lugares y acostumbraba a contratar servicios de la organización más que nada para la ejecución de sus propios planes. Aunque siempre era subestimada por su frágil y bella apariencia era tan hábil y tan malvada que nunca había necesitado otro tipo de apoyo por parte de nadie, una adversaria mortal. La llamaban Mademoiselle Belle Mort y era la única subsidiaria completamente pudiente y siempre bien recibida en esa mansión y ella lo sabía.  
-Oh mi lord, tengo en la mira un nuevo planeta y estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo mío, quisiera saber si cuento con su cooperación para cualquier imprevisto.- Comentó dedicándole una leve sonrisa coqueta.  
-Usted sabe que usted puede contar con nuestros servicios en toda circunstancia, siempre y cuando tenga con que pagar.- Dijo como si fuera un discurso ensayado, esa frase era casi un requisito en cualquier trato que se realizara con el demonio pero tenía presente que con Lady Belle no era necesario.  
La pequeña dama rio con sutileza. –Por supuesto que sí, lo que sea necesario.- Aseguró. Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato una de las figuras que estaban paradas junto a la puerta se acercó, le entregó un rollo de papel y volvió a su sitio. La dama lo extendió sobre el escritorio de Black. –Necesito una nave con estas especificaciones, requiero que sea blindada, es indispensable que se enfoquen en su resistencia.- Explicó con seriedad señalando los puntos del plano.  
El demonio asintió y sonrió satisfecho, era todo un gusto para él tratar con villanos de verdad. –Así será. ¡Flug!.- Llamó. El aludido despegó su vista de la pantalla de su laptop, fingiendo que captaba su atención, la realidad era que había estado prestando atención a toda la conversación. –Toma el pedido de la señorita y ponlo como prioridad.- Ordenó enrollando el plano y extendiéndoselo al científico.  
El doctor dio un par de tecleos más en su máquina, finalmente subiendo el video a la plataforma, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a recoger el rollo. –Si señor Black Hat.- Respondió simplemente encaminándose de vuelta a su asiento.  
-Flug.- Volvió a llamar haciéndolo parar en seco. –Trae algo de beber para Mademoiselle Belle y para mí.- Indicó extendiéndole su taza vacía al científico.  
La fina dama no despegaba la vista de Flug, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hacía muchos años atrás algo llamaba su atención esa vez, había algo distinto. Vio cómo se acercaba y gentilmente tomaba la taza del villano y después se giraba a mirarla. -¿Qué desea tomar?- Preguntó con suma cortesía.  
-Té, sin azúcar.- Respondió. Siguió observándolo y pudo captar una escena peculiar, aparentemente no era la única que lo miraba con completa atención. El joven asintió y se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta, apreció su salida y a su vez como el oscuro villano lo miraba de una forma particular, distinta a otras veces, casi con anhelo mientras se iba. La pequeña mujer sonrió divertida. –Sabe, mi Lord Black Hat.- Inició trayendo de vuelta al demonio. –Siempre supuse que era un villano solitario por su gran exigencia y ambición, pero ahora veo que en realidad es usted de gustos… peculiares.- Continuó y le dedicó una expresión de burla.  
Black tardó un corto instante en entender a qué se refería y con sus mejillas ardiendo intentó negarlo, pero no pudo, la mujer sí que era perspicaz. Sabiendo el tipo de relación armoniosa que mantenía con la villana, solo suspiró con resignación y un semblante de molestia y aflicción. –Debo verme patético.- Comentó.  
-Se ve sumamente espectacular, debo admitir que el rubor le sienta bien.- Continuó y soltó una risilla juguetona.  
-¿Seguirá burlándose?- Se quejó.  
Belle cambió su actitud abruptamente y lo miró con preocupación. -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene usted así?-.  
-Días, semanas… Tal vez un par de meses, no lo sé.- Respondió intentando restarle importancia. No le encantaba hablar de sus sentimientos pero Belle Mort era sin duda el único ser con quien podría hacerlo sin sentirse acomplejado.  
-Eso es bastante, puedo ver que es algo… Fuerte, en realidad es un caso único. Nunca había tenido el honor de verlo a usted de esta manera.- La mujer había dejado su actitud burlona de lado tomando una más seria y preocupada.  
-No tendría por qué verme de este modo, he intentado erradicar este sentimiento pero parece no querer irse. Ahora siento deseos de manifestarlo.- Comentó hastiado.  
-¿Y por qué no lo hace?- Sonrió dulcemente. El villano la miró confundido. –Usted nunca dejará de ser el gran Lord Black Hat por tener un lindo novio. Aunque no sé si sea lindo, jamás he visto su rostro-.  
-Es sublime.- Respondió distraídamente. –Yo… quiero decir… Aunque lo intente, en realidad no puedo decir nada.- Dijo desviando la mirada.  
-No es necesario.- La dama se apoyó sobre el escritorio mirando al demonio con picardía. –Demuéstreselo.- Sonrió.  
Avergonzado, estuvo por replicar pero la puerta se abrió de repente. El doctor entraba en la oficina con una pequeña bandeja con las dos bebidas, se acercó al escritorio y puso cada una frente a su dueño. –Espero sea de su agrado.- Comentó.  
-Doctor Flug.- Llamó la mujer, sonriente. El joven la miró, notando como le hacía una seña. –Acércate.- Ordenó.  
El joven sintió un escalofrío, la mujer lo intimidaba. Se acercó sin chistar hasta quedar a su altura. Sorpresivamente Belle Mort le quitó la bolsa del rostro descubriendo su expresión sorprendida, la dama lo observó detenidamente y después le sonrió ampliamente.  
-Tiene razón.- Comentó mirando a Black Hat. –Es sublime-.  
El joven se enderezó sin entender nada y miró al villano quien permanecía callado ocultando su bochorno. Belle Mort se levantó de su asiento y dio un pequeño tirón de la manga del científico, cuando este la miró ella le indicó sentarse y él obedeció de inmediato, la mujer le puso en las manos la taza de té caliente que acababa de darle y se apartó un poco.  
-Cariño, no quiero que te levantes de aquí hasta que esa taza quede vacía.- Inició. –Es una orden.- Sus ojos rosados brillaron y Flug sintió como una fuerza lo atraía a la silla, no podía despegarse de ella. –Con su permiso mi Lord Black Hat.- Se despidió haciendo una reverencia.  
-Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo el demonio con urgencia levantándose de su asiento al notar la situación en la que la mujer lo dejaba.  
-Me retiro, espero mi pedido a domicilio.- Dijo encaminándose a la salida.  
-Revierta su orden, Belle Mort.- Ordenó con una mirada severa.  
-Nop.- Respondió la dama juguetonamente. –Ya me lo agradecerá.-  
Una de las sombras que acompañaban a la mujer le abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir. En el pasillo se encontraba Demencia esperando, parecía estar haciendo guardia mientras, recargada en la pared de enfrente, miraba la puerta de la oficina, enojada. Belle le sonrió con satisfacción, mostrando sus colmillos filosos, también tenía planes para ella.  
-Qué bueno verte linda, acompáñame a la salida.- Indicó.  
La chica le dedicó una mueca enfadada, pero aceptó resignada sabiendo que en realidad no tenía opción, la siguió por el pasillo y ambas chicas se alejaron de la oficina. Belle Mort caminó mirando al techo por un momento breve, sus pupilas rosadas se retrajeron de una manera escalofriante, chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus acompañantes se agachó a su altura mientras caminaban.  
-Llama a la organización de héroes de la ciudad, diles que necesitarán abordar la organización Black Hat muy pronto.- Ordenó.  
Al cerrarse la puerta, ambos individuos se miraron en silencio. El joven miró la taza en sus manos, no entendía el motivo y le desesperaba saber que tenía trabajo por hacer y no podía levantarse hasta acabarse el insípido líquido, comenzó a beber pero era muy caliente para terminarlo rápido.  
-Y…- Comenzó. -¿Qué es lo sublime?- Preguntó ingenuo.  
Black Hat se avergonzó, no sabía que responder ante eso. Se sintió desesperado, Belle le había hecho una mala jugada, pero conociendo a la mujer tenía por seguro que lo hacía por su bien, era una relación extraña, muy maternal, y sabía que lo estaba impulsando a actuar pero no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar. Se sentó de vuelta y recobró la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y vio a Flug con la mejor expresión de calma que tenía, aunque eso ponía más nervioso al chico.  
-Tu ridículo rostro es sublime.- Inició. –Tus ojos verdes son primorosos cual alhajas, y no te ves tan tonto con tus mejillas ruborizadas y tu piel de doncella.- Finalizó y desvió la mirada, era lo mejor que su orgullo le permitía hacer.  
Por otra parte, Flug lo miraba desconcertado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso había sido, podía pensar que era alguna clase de ¿Cumplido? ¿Qué rayos estaba intentando hacer?.  
-Em… ¿Señor?-.  
Black Hat se masajeó la sien, por algo era un malvado villano, no sabía cómo hacer ese tipo de cosas ni escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Una idea le llegó a la mente, se levantó y caminó a su gran librero rebuscando entre la inmensa variedad de libros que poseía. Finalizó su búsqueda sacando un grueso libro, sopló sobre él levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, sin duda era un libro que no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo y el demonio lo hubiera preferido así, lo había conseguido más que nada por lo fascinante de su rebuscada composición pero el contenido no era para nada su estilo, preferiría que nadie se enterara que tenía algo como eso, pero era la herramienta perfecta para ese momento. Se lo entregó al científico y él lo tomó dudoso dejando la taza de lado, terminó de limpiar la portada descubriendo de entre el polvo el nombre de “Rayuela”, le parecía familiar pero jamás lo había leído.  
-Soy consciente de que sabes que hay algo que quiero decirte.- Comenzó. –Lee el capítulo siete.- Indicó.  
Flug buscó el dichoso capítulo, era muy corto, apenas una página, empezó a leer. La lectura inició siendo muy diferente a lo que esperaba en vista de que era un libro de la propiedad de Black Hat y conforme avanzaba se tornaba más extraña... más romántica. El calor subió a su rostro rápidamente y el rubor se tornaba más intenso conforme avanzaba ¿Esto era para él? No lo comprendía realmente. Durante días pudo ver unas sofocadas intensiones por parte de su jefe por decirle algo, le parecía imposible creer que se tratara de algo así, aunque pensándolo bien… El demonio había cambiado, todo había cambiado entre ellos; era más relajado, amable, admitía que su cercanía era mutuamente agradable y se le veía nervioso en algunas ocasiones, pero ¿Solo él?. Flug sentía algo, una presión en su pecho al leer, algo alborotado que ya había sentido al lado de Black Hat pero que no había permitido desenvolverse, un sentimiento preso por el miedo. “Me miras, de cerca me miras, cada vez más de cerca y entonces jugamos al cíclope”, las imágenes se mostraban en su mente, no era tan lejano, no se sentía mal. “Las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y un silencio.”, pensarlo le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el científico mordió su labio en respuesta a ese fragmento y se aferró al grueso libro. “Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce, y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella.”, ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento que aquél pensamiento desataba era sin duda mortalmente bello, sus manos temblaron sosteniendo el libro con dificultad. “Y yo te siento temblar contra mí como una luna en el agua.” Y con aquella frase la lectura finalizó. Consternado y nervioso el doctor permaneció cabizbajo con la mirada pegada en cada letra, releyendo algunas frases, increíblemente ruborizado y sin saber que decir o hacer en respuesta.  
Black Hat lo miraba con atención, esperaba algo, lo que fuera que le demostrara que había entendido el mensaje. Vio como el doctor levantaba tímidamente la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban y sus mejillas eran completamente carmesí, sin duda lo había entendido y hasta ese momento notó que no había pensado en que haría cuando eso sucediese.  
-Se… Señor Black Hat.- Intentó casi en un susurro. -¿Es una declaración?- Se atrevió. Cerró el libro y lo puso en el escritorio.  
Black Hat no pudo responder una afirmación, de nuevo sucedía, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Como una ráfaga tuvo un recuerdo, era Belle Mort diciendo aquella frase tan crucial en ese momento “Demuéstreselo” y definitivamente iba a hacerlo.  
-Levántate.- Ordenó secamente.  
-Eh… Señor, no puedo despegarme de la silla.- Respondió nervioso.  
El villano tomó la taza de té y sencillamente vació el líquido en el suelo, de inmediato Flug sintió la libertad.  
-Debes aprender a encontrar el vacío legal en ese tipo de órdenes. Lady Belle Mort solo te ordenó permanecer ahí hasta que la taza estuviese vacía, no dijo cómo.- Explicó. –Ahora ven.- Dijo mientras tomaba el chico del brazo y lo levantaba.  
Flug permaneció quieto, de pie frente a él, esperando. Black lo atrapó de la cintura con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando sus rostros en gran cercanía. No conforme, el demonio lo abrazó, deslizó sus manos por sus caderas, acariciándolo hasta los muslos y sin ningún esfuerzo lo levantó separando las piernas del doctor para que quedaran a los costados de su cintura y se sentó en el escritorio. Acarició el cuerpo del chico, paseó sus manos con suavidad por su espalda hasta llegar a su fino rostro, sintiéndolo tan cerca, tan cálido y su aroma tan dulce. El doctor se dejaba llevar, jamás había estado tan nervioso junto a su jefe como en ese momento, no podía reaccionar de ningún modo, solo reposaba sus manos en los hombros de Black, temblando y correspondía la mirada de asecho del villano del sombrero con una dulce y tímida mirada que sin lugar a dudas cautivaba al ser oscuro, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que temía romper el silencio, se sentía extasiado, sabía lo que venía y lo anhelaba tanto como el otro. El mensaje estaba claro, solo quedaba sellar el momento.  
-Mi Lord.- Pronunció levemente el joven.  
Ambos se acercaron a la par, respiraban el aliento del contrario y sentían su calidez, entrecerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar rosando finalmente sus labios.  
-¡Baaaaawww!-.  
Un grito ensordecedor rompió por completo el momento. Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, indudablemente se trataba de 5.0.5.  
-Demencia debe estar molestándolo.- Comentó el doctor claramente desilusionado y molesto.  
-No lo creo, la lagartija está molesta por Belle Mort, debe estar haciendo un berrinche en su habitación.- Contesto. Enojado por la interrupción, bajó al joven con una mueca de disgusto y se acomodó el traje dirigiéndose a la salida. –Quédate aquí.- Ordenó mientras salía.  
Flug suspiró decepcionado. Se sentía extraño por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero lo había deseado tanto que maldecía infinitamente esa interrupción. Un sonido provino de su laptop, “Búsqueda finalizada” pronunció una voz femenina un tanto robótica. El doctor se acercó rápido, había olvidado por completo lo que estuvo haciendo antes de la visita de Belle. Un par de tecleos y unas ventanas de búsqueda aparecieron en la pantalla, mostraban la frase “Podemos bailar”, el científico seleccionó la primera coincidencia y una página se abrió; mostraba una imagen de dos personas bailando mientras arrojaban al suelo un par de sombreros, era un resultado un tanto desalentador, pensaba que esa frase era realmente importante y durante semanas se dedicó a investigar al respecto hasta terminar haciendo una simple búsqueda en internet sobre todo lo relacionado, el buscador le mostraría lo más reciente y visitado, pero no parecía mucho. La imagen no se movía, no entendía como eso era visitado, no había opciones ni nada extraordinario. Regresando a su pequeña desilusión se recargó sobre su mano mirando la pantalla y haciendo pequeños círculos con el apuntador del mouse en los sombreros de los bailarines, accidentalmente dio un click en uno de ellos y sorpresivamente la imagen cambió. Apareció una pantalla oscura con varias opciones y sin dudarlo seleccionó alguna de ellas abriendo nuevas opciones con nombres extraños. Intrigado por la rareza del sitio comenzó a leer meticulosamente cada parte, eran notas, mensajes que estaban dirigidos a alguien en particular pero lo más sorpresivo de todo era el contenido, hablaban sobre la organización Black Hat y principalmente sobre infiltrarse para obtener el código del ordenador central. El científico no podía creerlo, como es que había pasado por alto algo tan crucial, continuó leyendo dándose cuenta que se trataba de la organización de héroes, había planos de sus Hat Bots también, pero sobre todo un dato muy importante: Había alguien infiltrado que según mencionaban debían rescatar, una tal “Doctora Wellis”. Aquello le causó un escalofrío ¿Alguien infiltrado? ¿Había una persona en la mansión viviendo junto con ellos? ¿Desde cuándo?, no entendía cómo era posible, era terrorífico pensar que de un tiempo a acá había alguien oculto, quizá vigilándolos, escondido, ¿Cómo había pasado desapercibida?, los dispositivos de seguridad no captaron nada nunca y lo más importante ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?  
El sonido seco de unos pasos rápidos resonó desde el techo, el doctor siguió el sonido con la mirada, algo sucedía en el segundo piso. Relacionando todo y recordando el grito del experimento, se puso su bolsa de vuelta y se apresuró a buscar a Black Hat. Abrió la puerta y paró en seco, ahí estaba, el demonio frente a la puerta mostraba una mirada amenazante y puntiforme, se encontraba jadeando, salivaba y de sus manos escurría una sangre espesa.  
-¿Qué… sucedió?- Preguntó paralizado por el miedo.  
-Ayuda…- Pronunció una voz rasposa, jadeante, casi ahogada.  
El científico volteó a ver con lentitud, algo en el suelo tiraba de su pantalón. Era la mano de una mujer que se arrastraba por el suelo. Lo miraba con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, enrojecidos y hundidos en profundas ojeras, su melena corta y oscura estaba muy desordenada, su piel marchita, y sus piernas llenas de heridas recientes, casi destrozadas, estaba golpeada y arañada. Flug reaccionó apartándose.  
-Doctora Wellis, ha sido un gusto dialogar con usted.- Dijo de repente Black Hat con una risa malvada y la tomó del cabello arrastrándola por el pasillo mientras ella gritaba desgarradoramente. –Doctor Flug, retire el último video de orientación y prepárese para grabar nuevamente, debo enviar un mensaje urgente, hay alguien que querrá saber que la señorita se encuentra… cómoda. Lo veré en el laboratorio.- Indicó alejándose arrastrando a la mujer mientras esta forcejeaba.  
Flug observó la escena pasmado y pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser retirar toda esa sangre de la alfombra, le calmaba saber que su jefe se había ocupado rápidamente del problema pero le preocupaba lo que sucedería después de eso y más que nada como evitaría que volviese a suceder. Estaba por regresar a su computador a acatar la orden cuando vio a 5.0.5. mirándolo, escondido al final del pasillo contrario. El doctor se acercó rápido a abrazarlo, el experimento lloraba de angustia.  
-Ya pequeño, supongo que la intrusa te asustó.- Comentó recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. –No te preocupes, Lord Black Hat ya se hizo cargo. Ve a dibujar, papi debe trabajar.- Dijo dulcemente. El oso asintió y se retiró.  
El de la bolsa suspiró pesado entrando de nuevo en la oficina, debía retirar el video que tanto trabajo había costado, aunque no tenía idea del por qué. Sus emociones seguían alborotadas, deseaba que no hubiera sido nada importante para saber la continuación de aquella escena interrumpida, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Solo quedaba esperar para saber cuáles eran los planes del malvado villano, se aproximaba un evento emocionante sin duda y todos debían estar listos.


	10. Men Without Hats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo cambié un poco la temática principal del fanfic, esto con el objetivo de retomar algo importante: No dejan de ser villanos. Además mucho más adelante este suceso tendrá más relevancia.  
> Algo más que comentar es que les di nombre y estructura a los “Men without hats” aparecidos muy brevemente en los cortos, con más relevancia en la página de “Podemos bailar”. Aun nada es oficial así que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo, quizá ya no concuerde cuando saquen más al respecto de ellos pero de igual manera no alterará la historia.  
> Sin más que decir, disfruta.  
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel)

No tenían idea de si debían confiar en las palabras de una villana que estaba más allá de su alcance, pero era lo único que tenían, la única muestra de comunicación que recibían en mucho tiempo. Las circunstancias eran agobiantes, los cinco individuos se preparaban para actuar en poco tiempo, sin embargo la necesidad de apresurarse llegó repentinamente.  
Un video, una nueva señal de la Organización Black Hat había llegado a la web. Una imagen que solo mostraba la silueta del villano tras el sello de la organización hablaba entre estática. El oscuro ser se burlaba, mencionaba el alarmante acontecimiento de la eliminación de su último video de orientación, pero lo más importante fue aquella frase: “Entonces pregúntense si pueden bailar”. Aquello lo decía todo, habían sido descubiertos, estaban acabados junto con su misión.  
Los cinco sujetos palidecieron al instante, no había escapatoria, tenían que actuar ahora o no hacerlo nunca. Dejando cosas menos importantes de lado, tomaron maletas atiborradas de armamento y las depositaron dentro de la cajuela de una gran camioneta negra, nada discreta pero aparentaba ser muy resistente, acto seguido subieron a ella.  
El hombre alto fornido y rubio que manejaba el automóvil los miró por el retrovisor. Una joven de ojos rasgados y cabello corto oscuro miraba por la ventana, mordía su labio con ansiedad y reposaba su barbilla en su mano. El joven sentado en medio del largo asiento trasero tenía la cabeza gacha, su cabello claro cubría su rostro y él jugaba con sus dedos nervioso. La chica castaña de al lado miraba igualmente por la ventana, su expresión se notaba angustiada y se abrazaba a sí misma, la chica se sintió observada y mirándolo también, le dedicó una media sonrisa, intentando aparentar no verse afectada, el hombre no pudo corresponder y dejó de mirarla para fijar su vista en el hombre a su lado. Serio, mirando al frente y con una postura firme, el hombre de saco parecía el más sereno de todos, pero dudaba que realmente lo estuviera.  
A medida que avanzaban la situación se tornaba cada vez más peligrosa, ya podían avistar la enorme mansión en forma de sombrero, aquél lugar que podría sellar su destino, pero que tenían que visitar para salvar a un ser amado que ni siquiera tenía esperanzas. Ellos lo sabían, pero no podían simplemente dejarla ahí, debían cumplir su promesa de sacarla… viva o muerta.  
En el laboratorio Flug se divertía. El joven de la bolsa sacaba un par de escalpelos y hojas de bisturí de diversas formas colocándolos en una bandeja con tijeras, agujas y pinzas sobre un carrito. Se sentía más relajado, su jefe había hablado con todos en la mansión explicándoles los planes que llevarían a cabo esa noche, no era nada que no supiera hacer ya. Era impresionante la forma en la que Black Hat sabía perfectamente como repercutiría cada movimiento realizado, era un magnífico estratega, por algo siempre tuvo éxito en su villanía.  
Tarareando contento empujó el carrito hacia el otro extremo del laboratorio hasta llegar a un quirófano improvisado y dividido del laboratorio por una cortina plástica, el científico la abrió descubriendo una camilla donde reposaba el cuerpo irreconocible de una persona. Sobre la camilla debía estar una mujer, pero solo se encontraba un ser tan terriblemente hinchado del rostro que había perdido forma, su cabello oscuro crespo desprendido hasta el cuero, un brazo roto con un hueso visible que abría la piel en dos y ambos con heridas profundas y sangrantes, pero lo más alarmante eran sus piernas, ambas torcidas, la piel rasgada y desprendida hasta el hueso en una de ellas, pero aún conservaba vida.  
Con respiración asistida, un catéter con suero y el uso constante de un desfibrilador el doctor la mantenía con vida. El tarareo cesó, el sonido intermitente de un monitor de electrocardiogramas era el único sonido presente. Una mirada nublada apuntaba a la lámpara del techo pero no parecía estar consciente hasta que la desvió hacia Flug, veía detenidamente como colocaba hilo en una aguja con un porta agujas. La mujer empezó a balbucear, intentaba decir algo, permitiéndoselo, el de la bolsa le quitó la máscara de oxígeno.  
-Tra… ¿Trabajas para el sombrero?- Preguntó después de un par de intentos fallidos. Su voz era un débil susurro.  
-Así es.- Respondió sonriente.  
-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Preguntó empezando a lagrimear.  
-¿Ayudarte?- Devolvió la pregunta tomando con delicadeza el brazo roto de la mujer.  
-Vas a sanarme.- Aseguró, intentaba hacerlo comprender sin necesidad de muchas palabras.  
-No te ayudo.- Comento secamente, la mujer lo miró angustiada. –Rota no me sirves de nada.- Finalizó y aplicando la mayor fuerza posible devolvió el hueso visible a su sitio, provocando un crujido. La mujer se retorció en la camilla y de su garganta escapaban sonidos roncos que intentaban ser alaridos. Posterior a eso se desmayó de dolor mientras el joven la miraba con satisfacción, había devuelto el hueso partido a su sitio exitosamente.  
En otra parte el gran señor de la mansión caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de entrada. Le fastidiaba que lo hicieran esperar, pero al menos tenía tiempo para retirarse a ver el progreso de su querido subordinado.  
Durante las horas pasadas habían vuelto a su rutina más o menos normal. El demonio le había dado instrucciones claras al científico sobre lo que debía hacer con la intrusa y casi de manera inmediata grabaron el video que sería transmitido como un mensaje para el mundo en la web, todo aquello sin mencionar una sola palabra de lo sucedido en su oficina. Ninguno insinuó si quiera nada de lo sucedido, no era el momento y le alegraba saber que ambos lo tenían bien presente, con ello tenía la certeza que fueran lo que fueran no afectaría su relación laboral. Flug sabía todo ahora, pero no le había dado una respuesta clara, el tierno momento no había concluido y ahora que por fin pudo atreverse a actuar no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la oportunidad de obtener una respuesta se le escapara de las manos, en cuanto el problema de los molestos bienhechores quedara solucionado buscaría el modo de hacer contacto de nuevo, ahora debía concentrarse.  
Llegó al laboratorio encontrándose con un sorpresivo silencio; no había gritos, ni quejidos, ni golpes, nada. Caminó hasta el quirófano, a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar el sonido del monitor de electrocardiograma, pero era todo. Hizo a un lado la cortina asomándose, topándose con el chico dando las últimas puntadas a una extensa herida. Todo el cuerpo de la mujer se encontraba minuciosamente “reconstruido”, si es que así podía llamarse, todas las heridas se hallaban cosidas y algunas vendadas, no había yeso pero sus extremidades ahora tenían una forma más normal, su cabeza sin cabello estaba por fin vendada, pero había algo que faltaba; Donde debían estar sus ojos ahora había un oscuro vacío. El científico notó al fin su presencia, dejó sus instrumentos a un lado y se sacó los guantes bañados en sangre.  
-¿Está viva?- Preguntó dudando del sonido intermitente en el fondo.  
-Sí señor, solo está inconsciente. Pero no creo que sea útil, su recuperación será muy larga.- Respondió decepcionado.  
-No será necesaria.- Afirmó.  
-¿A qué se refiere?-.  
-Vendrán más muy pronto, tendrás para escoger.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-¿Está seguro?- Cuestionó.  
-Por supuesto.- Contestó con obviedad. –Los movimientos de los héroes son muy predecibles, después de ver mi mensaje ya vendrán en camino. Además conozco muy bien a Belle Mort.- Comentó provocando confusión en el chico.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?-.  
-Belle tiene habilidades muy interesantes, es capaz de sentir la presencia de cualquier ser a su alrededor a gran distancia, se habrá dado cuenta del habitante extra en la mansión. Además su intuición es perfecta, no dudo que haya alertado a esos idiotas para ahorrarme tiempo, sabe que mi paciencia es limitada.- Explicó.  
Flug lo vio con admiración. La dama siempre le había parecido un ser interesante y misterioso, conocer esa cualidad le revelaba una de las herramientas con las que siempre ganaba sus batallas. También admiraba la manera en la que ambos villanos se conocían, parecían tener una conexión bastante fuerte, debía admitir que le daba un poco de envidia en vista de que él no había podido lograrlo así de bien incluso viviendo junto a Black Hat… al menos hasta ahora.  
Un golpe seco y el sonido de cristales estrellándose los alertó a ambos. El demonio se acercó a la camilla, arrancó los electrodos y el catéter de un tirón, y cargó a la mujer en sus brazos, saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa y una idea satisfactoriamente malvada en su cabeza.  
-Tenemos visitas, Doctor, apresúrese.- Ordenó.  
Sin tener idea, el científico lo siguió sin cuestionar. Aunque reacomodar a la mujer había sido todo un reto, desperdiciar ese trabajo no le pesaba sabiendo que podría obtener más “juguetes” muy pronto.  
Con una estrategia muy bien planeada, el gran hombre de cabellos rubios rompió en pedazos el ventanal de la entrada dándose paso y a los otros tres individuos al interior de la mansión. Sabían que los esperaban, Black Hat había desactivado todo sistema de seguridad, era evidente que los quería dentro y ellos no tenían ninguna otra opción. Caminaron por la recepción, estaban en oscuridad, la tenue luz que entraba desde las ventanas apenas dejaba ver el lugar vacío, un par de puertas y la gran escalera en el fondo. Ninguno bajaba la guardia, sin embargo algunos sonidos suaves, como pequeños rasguños en los muros levantaron el estrés.  
-¡Sal de una vez!, villano de pacotilla.- Gritó la mujer de melena negra. –Sabemos que nos estabas esperando-. Su voz era grave y con fuerza.  
-Como te atreves…- Inició una voz femenina a sus espaldas. – ¡A llamar a mi Blacky así!- Finalizó y asestó una dura patada en la espalda de la mujer, tumbándola de cara al suelo. Dio una ágil maroma llegando al muro más cercano y oprimió un interruptor encendiendo las luces.  
-¡Es el Alebrije!- Gritó el hombre más alto viendo como Demencia trepaba por el muro hasta el techo. Apuntó su arma hacia ella y comenzó a disparar sin tocarla.  
Demencia se divertía, esquivaba fácilmente cada munición. Se tiró desde el techo cayendo de pie y alardeó por su hazaña haciendo reverencias, corrió a gran velocidad esquivando las balas hasta llegar al hombre y darle una patada en la quijada. La chica castaña se abalanzó hacia ella comenzando a pelear, pero el Alebrije esquivaba y bloqueaba los golpes sin problemas regresando con unos con mucha más fuerza haciéndola flaquear, un duro golpe a puño cerrado bien atinado en el estómago la hizo doblarse del dolor y escupir sangre, Demencia aprovecho y tomó la cabeza de la joven estrellándola con fuerza contra su rodilla y dejándola inconsciente rápidamente. Tras haber dejado a tres de ellos fuera de jugada por el momento, buscó con la mirada al más chico, el pequeño muchacho la veía asustado, retrocediendo y pensando en una alternativa.  
-Suficiente.- Dijo una voz ronca que venía del pasillo junto a la escalera. Inmediatamente Demencia se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa. Black Hat entró en el sitio, se volvió una sombra y se posicionó en lo más alto de la escalera aún con la mujer en los brazos. –Les doy la bienvenida caballeros.- Saludó a ambos muchachos, el más alto se levantaba del suelo atarantado. –Señoritas.- Dijo quitándose el sombrero de copa dejando solo ver el bombín que tenía debajo. –Señorita.- Corrigió al ver que la chica castaña aún permanecía inconsciente en el suelo a diferencia de su compañera que había logrado al fin ponerse de pie.  
-Tu, maldito bastardo.- Despotricó el más alto de los bienhechores, sobándose la quijada.  
-Espero les haya gustado mi recibimiento, aquí tienen lo que han venido a buscar.- Dijo sonriente y comenzando a reír. Sin delicadeza, arrojó a la mujer hacia el suelo, quien cayó dando rebotes por la escalera. Ni un sonido, ni un quejido salió de sus labios, desde el primer golpe en algún escalón, la doctora Wellis murió dolorosamente.  
-La mataste…- Susurró la chica entré sollozos observando al cuerpo desfigurado rodar por el suelo hasta detenerse a sus pies.  
-Quizá aún puedas reanimarla, estaba viva antes de arrojarla.- Comentó el villano.  
-Eres un cínico.- Respondió con molestia el fornido hombre rubio.  
-En efecto señor Cooper. Y díganme, ¿Dónde está C.L.?- Preguntó comenzando a bajar por la escalera, haciéndolos retroceder. – ¿Escondido como un cobarde? Como siempre.- Dijo con un claro tono de desprecio.  
Repentinamente el sonido de una descarga resonó llamando la atención de todos. Flug electrocutaba con un taser al más pequeño de los agentes hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.  
-Eso no era necesario Dr. Flug, pude verlo claramente.- Comentó el demonio enojado.  
-Los necesito lo más intactos posible, se estaba acercando mucho y quise evitar que usted lo despedazara.- Contestó distraídamente mientras examinaba al muchacho con la mirada.  
El villano sonrió. Eran situaciones agradables que pocas veces tenía el gusto de admirar, si de algo podía enorgullecerse era de su perfecto criterio para elegir a sus subordinados. Flug podría verse tierno a veces, pero no dejaba de ser un villano. Black Hat devolvió su atención a los agentes.  
-Que les sirva de lección mis afables invitados.- Inició. Tras un parpadeo, su ojo visible se volvió oscuro y su pupila brillaba carmesí. Una energía oscura comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, creciendo a velocidad. Las luces del salón parpadearon y tanto Flug como demencia se alejaron tranquilamente a observar. –Yo lo veo todo.- Terminó.  
Ambos agentes se prepararon, cargaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar, las balas atravesaban el cuerpo de Black Hat y los oscuros tentáculos que comenzaban a formarse, era como atravesar la neblina, no le hacían ningún daño. La chica a su izquierda, intentó huir por el ventanal roto junto a ella pero el demonio le impidió el paso con su oscura energía serpenteante, en cada tentáculo negro podían ver formarse figuras demoniacas; Ojos e incluso sonrisas de dientes puntiagudos. El hombre permaneció quieto, Black lo tomó enroscando una de sus extensiones y lo azotó contra el suelo, Cooper intentó huir arrastrándose pero de nueva cuenta fue arrojado al suelo con dureza. El oscuro villano parecía pasarla muy bien, se reía mientras jugaba con ellos.  
Flug lo observaba con una media sonrisa recargado en el marco de una puerta abierta junto a Demencia, viendo el espectáculo a lo lejos desde el costado derecho del salón, el demonio simplemente permanecía quieto en su sitio con su elegante postura mientras todo su oscuro poder hacía el trabajo y reía incansablemente, era como un niño. Se giró a ver a Demencia, recargada en el muro viéndolo enamorada, ver a Black en acción era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.  
-Es tan lindo ¿No lo crees?- Preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirar la escena.  
Flug solo rio nervioso, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera dado una negativa, pero ahora su juicio estaba nublado. Quizá no era “lindo” como ella lo llamaba, pero sin duda era admirable.  
Un mal movimiento y la distracción del chico de la bolsa provocaron un incidente indeseable. Black Hat había lanzado a Cooper demasiado lejos y este había ido a dar sobre Flug. Demencia pudo esquivarlo fácilmente pero el científico fue a dar al suelo junto con el agente. La chica rio, burlándose del doctor.  
-Que torpe.- Dijo sin dejar de reír.  
Flug abrió los ojos atarantado y se topó con la mirada del sujeto sobre él, ambos aun en el suelo estáticos. El científico maldijo a sus adentros al ver la expresión de satisfacción del contrario. El sujeto lo jaló de la bata haciéndolo levantarse y le puso una cuchilla dentada de cacería en el cuello, amenazándolo.  
-¡Ya basta!- Gritó llamando la atención de Black quien tenía atrapada a la mujer. Cooper obligó al joven a ponerse de rodillas, le arrancó de un tirón la bolsa de la cabeza, lo sostuvo del cabello haciéndolo mirar al demonio y presionó un poco la punta del cuchillo sobre la piel de su cuello sacándole un quejido de dolor y nervios a Flug. –Voy a matarlo.- Amenazó.  
Flug sudó frio, sabía que nada en el mundo era tan importante para su jefe como para detenerlo en sus acciones maléficas, era un villano que no fallaba y esa no iba a ser la primera vez o eso pensaba, sin embargo Black Hat se detuvo y lentamente volvió a su forma habitual. Los miraba con seriedad, su sonrisa se había ido y soltó a la mujer de inmediato. El doctor lo miró sorprendido ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, no se movía de su sitio, ni decía nada, solo los miraba a ambos.  
Por otro lado, Black Hat se descubrió sorprendido por sus propias acciones, ni siquiera lo había pensado, en cuanto vio a Flug en esa situación acató la orden de Cooper sin chistar. Ahí estaban de nuevo sus emociones traicionándolo, en cualquier otro momento del pasado hubiera atravesado al agente junto con Flug, algo similar a una brocheta, pero ahora no podía ni pensar en esa posibilidad, una sensación de angustia lo invadió en cuanto vio al doctor en peligro, eso estaba mal. No sabía qué hacer, jamás había pasado por eso, nunca tuvo que salvar a nadie de un atacante, él siempre era el atacante.  
-Así me gusta.- Dijo el hombre triunfante, haciendo desesperar y enfurecer a Black.  
Flug notó su desesperación, estaba claro que el demonio había sido puesto en jaque… por él. Tenía presente que no era el momento pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraño de nuevo, el villano había tirado sus planes para evitar que lo lastimaran, de nueva cuenta estaba dándolo todo por él.  
El doctor buscaba una salida, esto era responsabilidad suya y tenía que solucionarlo de inmediato. Observó como la mujer de melena negra se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida cojeando con toda la intención de escapar, el ventanal no estaba tan lejos de ninguno y por todo el suelo estaba esparcidos cristales rotos de tono rojizo. Oportunamente Flug vio por el reflejo de un pequeño cristal clavado en el suelo a poca distancia de él, como demencia se movía detrás de ambos, sabía que no era tan insensible como para arriesgarlo en un movimiento, si se acercaba y el agente la notaba estaba perdido. La chica caminó lento y sigilosa hasta un extremo del lugar, finalmente el doctor descifró su plan, a los pies de la chica yacía el taser que el doctor había tirado entre el incidente, la joven lo miró a través del reflejo sonriéndole con complicidad. El científico miró a Black, conectando finalmente con su mirada y desvió los ojos indicándole una dirección al demonio. En un vistazo fugaz, el del sombrero entendió todo.  
En un movimiento raudo, Demencia pateó el artefacto haciéndolo deslizar por el suelo afortunadamente azulejado, con increíble precisión el taser llegó hasta la mano del científico y mecánicamente lo encendió y lo pegó al brazo del agente rezando porque este no fuese más veloz que él. Cooper sintió la descarga quemar su brazo y cayó atarantado al suelo sin soltar la cuchilla. Flug se alejó arrastrándose hacia Black Hat y vio como este extendía uno de sus tentáculos hacia la mujer, empalándola despiadadamente y evitando que escapara. El demonio caminó hacia el agente pasando de largo al científico, se agachó, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó con increíble fuerza hasta que el hombre no pudo tocar el suelo ni con la punta de sus pies, este lo miró atontado, la descarga no logró dejarlo inconsciente.  
-Cruzaste la línea.- Dijo con seriedad comenzado a apretar su cuello.  
Cooper levantó su mano temblorosa y clavó el cuchillo en el brazo de Black haciéndolo soltar una sangre negra y espesa, pero el demonio no se quejó, solo comenzó a reír.  
-Y hasta ahora no dejas de ser más que una patética broma. No volverás a tocar lo que es mío.- Finalizó y apretando con fuerza rompió su cuello, terminando con él y dejándolo caer al suelo.  
Flug se puso de pie y caminó hasta poderse apoyar sobre el pasamanos de la gran escalera. Un crujido los alertó, todos miraron hacia el ventanal, la chica castaña escapaba. Demencia corrió en el afán de alcanzarla.  
-Déjala.- Ordenó Black. Demencia paró en seco mirándolo confundida. –Es una clara advertencia del por qué no deben atentar contra la Organización Black Hat. C.L. está allá afuera, esperando, alguien debe darle la noticia de que falló de nuevo.- Comentó volviendo a su sonrisa burlona. -¡Doctor!- Llamó en un grito.  
El aludido tembló, esperaba algún regaño. –S… ¿Si Jefecito?- Respondió nervioso.  
-¿Aun puede usar los cuerpos?-.  
-Si… señor, creo que puedo repararlos.- Contestó inseguro.  
-Bien. ¡Demencia!-.  
-Dime, amor mío.- Contestó la chica inmediatamente poniéndose frente al demonio.  
-Llévatelos al laboratorio.- Indicó señalando los cuerpos de los agentes. –Y ata bien al niño, no quiero otra situación inconveniente-.  
-¡Si señor!- Dijo saludando como un soldado. De uno por uno tomó cada cuerpo y los cargó amontonándolos en su hombro, y se encaminó al laboratorio por el pasillo.  
El científico permaneció quieto, esperando cualquier indicación. Su piel se erizó cuando el demonio lo miró y empezó a acercarse. Black Hat se detuvo a medio camino, miró el ventanal y con una mueca de molestia chasqueó los dedos devolviendo cada trozo de cristal a su sitio, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a Flug, se quedó observándolo por varios segundos sin decir nada.  
-Flug.- Inició, el doctor brincó en su sitio, nervioso. –Espero una respuesta.- Finalizó.  
Black Hat tomó suavemente el rostro de Flug, se acercó poco a poco hasta él. El científico sintió su interior removerse, su corazón latir con fuerza y todo el calor de su cuerpo subió a su rostro en un intenso rubor, no reaccionó, se quedó paralizado esperando. El demonio finalmente llegó hasta él, al fin pudo lograr aquello tan esperado y tan deseado. Juntó sus labios con los del doctor en un tierno beso, de nueva cuenta sentía esa calidez dentro de sí, rosaba con suavidad esos tiernos labios rosados que se abrían de a poco dejándolo entrar. No dejó pasar la oportunidad de abrazarlo por la cintura y acabar con el poco espacio que había entre ellos, allegándolo con pertenencia, profundizando aquel beso.  
Flug entrecerró los ojos, no estaba seguro del por qué se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, en cuanto el demonio ponía sus manos sobre él una sensación hipnótica lo invadía y no podía resistirse. Suspiró y cerró los ojos correspondiendo, dejando que su lengua y su saliva se entremezclaran con las de Black Hat. El demonio tomaba el control hábilmente, succionaba con suavidad sus labios y los mordía, sentía la tierna lengua caliente del joven moverse con timidez contra la suya. El sabor metálico de la sangre que corría del labio inferior de Flug era embriagante para el del sombrero, sus dientes eran tan filosos que no podía evitar dejar finas cortadas en la blanda piel del chico, pero a este no parecía molestarle, incluso había llegado a corresponder el abrazo y a aferrarse fuertemente a su saco en cada corte. Se besaban con dulzura, no había vergüenza, rechazo o morbo en ese beso, solo una tierna intención no definida que salía del corazón.  
La respiración de Flug se volvió entrecortada, la oleada de emociones lo estaba abrumando, sus piernas temblorosas empezaron a flaquear. Considerándolo necesario el demonio finalizó el beso lentamente, separó sus labios de los del joven dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva que se desvaneció al instante, sin dejar de abrazarlo, permaneciendo en intima cercanía. El joven jadeaba, de nuevo estaba esa bella imagen, ese intenso rubor bajo sus joyas verdes brillantes por las pequeñas lágrimas que las inundaban, pero esta vez fue diferente, ese fue un beso correspondido, esa vez Flug estaba en sus cinco sentidos.  
En una acción quizá cobarde o una totalmente considerada, Black Hat se desvaneció entre sus brazos, vuelto una sombra, subiendo por las escaleras y perdiéndose a la vista. El joven perdió el equilibrio y se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el suelo y respirando pesado.  
Todo el peso del mundo cayó sobre Flug, se había besado con su jefe y aunque ya había estado por suceder anteriormente, el deseo y la realidad eran muy diferentes, esto era más fuerte que él. Muchas cosas tal vez muy absurdas pasaban por su mente; eran jefe y empleado, él era un demonio, ambos eran hombres, si es que así podía definir a Black Hat. No sabía si era la emoción del momento o realmente sentía algo por él, ¿Cómo saber si sentía algo por alguien si jamás se había enamorado?, lo peor de la circunstancia era que ahora tenía el deber de dar una respuesta y cualquiera que fuese no tenía idea de cómo cambiaría su vida.  
En otro lado de la mansión, Black Hat marcaba frenéticamente un número en el teléfono de disco de su recámara. Esperaba impacientemente a que respondieran la llamada mientras sentado en su enorme cama rascaba inconscientemente las cobijas.  
-¡Comunícame con tu señora!- Gritó en la bocina y esperó otro par de minutos hasta que una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. -¡Belle! Ya lo hice.- Contestó con una expresión abochornada. –Si si, ya solucioné lo de aquellos idiotas, pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué debo hacer?- Acalorado se quitó el saco y el sombrero. –No, aun no me da una respuesta.- Se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo, hasta que unas acertadas palabras llegaron a su oído. –Es… una espléndida idea-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las partes con Lemon siempre son las más esperadas en este tipo de fanfics, la cosa es que en este en particular va a tardar en suceder. Pero una vez que suceda, sucederá MUCHO.  
> Para finalizar quiero comentar que esta semana que viene no voy a actualizar por aquello de los trabajos finales de la universidad, así que será hasta la siguiente, pero actualizaré doble.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. La Vie En Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, regresamos a la programación regular. Como dije en el capítulo pasado compensaría mi ausencia de la semana pasada, la verdad es que iba a hacerlo con doble capítulo pero al estar escribiendo el último perdió sentido que fueran dos capítulos distintos así que los uní, es el capítulo más largo de este fanfic hasta ahora.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.  
> ¡Las preciosas imágenes utilizadas como referencia son propiedad de Cats Dont Draw! Ha sido mi inspiración. Puedes encontrar su página en Facebook o en purr-no-graphic.tumblr.com Encontrarás mucho arte bonito de esta pareja <3  
> Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia y espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> La vie en rose.  
> (Édith Piaf)
> 
> Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
> Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
> Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
> De l'homme auquel j'appartiens
> 
> Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
> Il me parle tout bas  
> Je vois la vie en rose  
> Il me dit des mots d'amour  
> Des mots de tous les jours  
> Et ça me fait quelque chose  
> Il est entré dans mon coeur  
> Une part de bonheur  
> Dont je connais la cause  
> C'est lui pour moi  
> Moi pour lui dans la vie  
> Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
> Pour la vie  
> Et dès que je l'aperçois  
> Alors je sens en moi  
> Mon coeur qui bat
> 
> Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
> Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
> Des ennuis des chagrins s'effacent  
> Heureux, heureux à mourir
> 
> Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
> Il me parle tout bas  
> Je vois la vie en rose  
> Il me dit des mots d'amour  
> Des mots de tous les jours  
> Et ça me fait quelque chose  
> Il est entré dans mon coeur  
> Une part de bonheur  
> Donc je connais la cause  
> C'est toi pour moi  
> Moi pour toi dans la vie  
> Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
> Pour la vie  
> Et dès que je l'aperçois  
> Alors je sens en moi  
> Mon coeur qui bat

-¿Qué tal si lo invita a salir?- Aconsejó la pequeña mujer.  
Belle Mort se encontraba sentada en el enorme y majestuoso trono de su gran castillo de muros color esmeralda. Hablaba entretenida a través de un elegante teléfono de disco mientras enrollaba el cable en su dedo. Junto a ella una gran figura oscura, como las sombras que solían acompañarla, sostenía el teléfono sobre una bandeja plateada mientras la dama charlaba calmadamente. Esta figura de apariencia masculina solo portaba un par de guantes blancos, botones plateados sobre su pecho como si su ser vaporoso llevara puesta alguna túnica, en su rostro tenía una máscara blanca con la forma del cráneo de un conejo de apariencia muy real, sobresalían de su cabeza dos largas orejas negras como las del mismo animal, permanecía erguido y quieto como un soldado.  
-Ha sido todo un placer hablar con usted, hasta pronto.- Se despidió y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa.  
La mujer estaba por hablar cuando sus rosados ojos despidieron un extraño brillo y fugazmente regresaron a la normalidad, la dama permaneció en silencio varios segundos y después miró seria a su acompañante.  
-¿Una visión mi lady?- Preguntó el oscuro ser con su profunda voz.  
-Así es mi querido Dryadalis.- Respondió sonriente. –Una muy interesante, pero sucederá pronto así que debemos apresurarnos.- Dijo levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo más cercano.  
El gran Pooka de nombre Dryadalis la siguió de inmediato, colocó el teléfono en la primera mesa en su camino y continuó en silencio. Sabía que a la mujer le gustaba apoyar al demonio Black Hat siempre que tenía oportunidad y su don de tener visiones del futuro le ayudaba bastante a hacerlo, era una habilidad incontrolable para ella a pesar de haber vivido siglos, era espontánea y nunca podía ver más allá de un año pero aun así era un poder que la había llevado a la victoria en sus planes más de una vez. Suponía que esta nueva visión tenía alguna relación con la llamada reciente.  
Belle llegó a una habitación en la profundidad de un oscuro pasillo, la puerta de madera despostillada hacía notar que era un sitio viejo. Ambos entraron, bajaron unas largas escaleras de piedra y llegaron a una gran bodega llena de estanterías, la mujer se quedó quieta con expresión pensativa, comenzó a contar en silencio las filas de estantes y finalmente se dirigió a una bajando de ella una gran caja empolvada.  
-Eso es…- Comenzó Dryadalis.  
-Si.- Afirmó destapando la caja. –Era un regalo para mi príncipe azul.- Comentó suspirando. –Lo quería tanto, lástima que tuve que matarlo. Ahora si servirá para alguien.- Dijo sonriente. –Empaquétalo y mándalo a la mansión Black Hat, debe llegar antes de la noche de mañana.- Ordenó.  
-Sí mademoiselle.- Contestó su sirviente.

Ya era de madrugada, el laboratorio continuaba encendido y habitado como en muchas ocasiones a altas horas de la noche. El científico colocaba tembloroso el último sombrero, un verdadero logro considerando que había pasado un día muy duro y había tenido que hacer horas extras en el laboratorio preparando a sus nuevos juguetes.  
Demencia había llevado a los 4 agentes al área de trabajo del científico; dos de ellos se encontraban con vida y mal heridos atados a una camilla, el doctor había sanado sus heridas y colocado un sombrero de copa negro que no era otra cosa que un dispositivo de control mental que no podía retirarse ya que se clavaba en el cráneo de su portador. El más joven se hallaba entero pero amordazado y atado a una silla, estaba inconsciente, había sido el único prácticamente ileso. Todo agente en esa habitación tenía dos cuencas vacías donde debían estar sus ojos, el doctor se encargó de eso con poca sutileza y sin ninguna anestesia lo que había llevado al pequeño agente a desmayarse del dolor después de largas horas de alaridos. Dio un pequeño brinco acompañado de un quejido al sentir las pequeñas agujas del sombrero incrustarse en su cráneo y de inmediato se volvió un sirviente más de Lord Black Hat. Podía haber hecho todo sin provocar dolor alguno, tenía los conocimientos, contaba con los anestésicos, pero le gustaba escuchar cada grito, cada súplica.  
Por otra parte, el cuerpo inerte de la doctora Wellis yacía en el suelo. El doctor terminó su labor, se dirigió a lo más profundo de la sala arrastrando el cuerpo sangriento y destrozado de la mujer, abrió una puertecilla de metal en la pared, esta conducía a un ducto metálico que bajaba a una especie de sótano. Al abrirla un olor putrefacto salió despedido de inmediato haciendo toser a Flug.  
-¡Yag! Debemos vaciar la fosa pronto…- Comentó para sí mismo, asqueado.  
Levantó con asco el cuerpo de la mujer y lo dejó caer por el ducto, cerrando de inmediato la puertecilla. Por fin había terminado, debía darse un baño y dormir las pocas horas que quedaban de la noche o no podría despertar a tiempo en la mañana. Se quitó los guantes y la bata, los dejó en un bote metálico en el laboratorio y tomó su radio.  
-Hat bots limpien el desastre.- Ordenó y botó el aparato en una mesa saliendo al fin del laboratorio.  
Llegó su habitación cansado, arrastraba los pies al caminar, lamentaba no poder simplemente meterse a la cama, estaba lleno de sangre y porquería, arrojó su ropa junto con su bolsa a un canasto y se metió en la regadera. Inevitablemente los recuerdos llegaron, su rostro enrojeció y pegó su frente a la pared, dejando que las gotas de agua fría limpiaran la sangre sin esforzarse. Se sentía extraño, el trabajo había logrado distraerlo de sus pensamientos por horas pero no podría olvidar lo que pasó esa noche jamás, no sabía que hacer o que pensar al respecto. Aquel beso fue tan placentero, por un instante no pudo pensar en nada más, solo sentir los labios del demonio saborear con hambre los suyos. Estaba confundido, exceptuando la noche de navidad ese fue su primer beso y sin duda fue hermoso, pero no tenía idea si realmente correspondía a los sorpresivos sentimientos de Black Hat, no sabía si se sentía tan embelesado solo por lo extraño de la circunstancia o realmente… se estaba enamorando. No era algo que pudiera tomar a la ligera, responder negativamente podría acabar con su vida pero aceptar el corazón marchito del demonio también podría ser su fin. Toda su confusión giraba en torno a la incertidumbre que le provocaba la veracidad de los sentimientos del otro y el no conocer lo que es sentirse enamorado. Necesitaba una prueba, necesitaba que algo le confirmara que todo era real, que algo lo despertara y le hiciera saber que su propio corazón ya no era solo suyo ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál podría ser la señal?.  
-Aaahh… esto es una mierda.- Se quejó dándose un tope contra la pared.  
Terminó de bañarse y fue directo a su cama, pensaba que no podría dormir esa noche, sin embargo en cuanto tocó las suaves cobijas cayó en un profundo sueño.  
Por la mañana el tierno experimento se paseaba como siempre por la cocina, lo hacía tranquilamente, tenía presente que el resto de los habitantes de la mansión despertarían tarde ese día, siempre sucedía de esa manera cuando tenían esos “trabajos especiales” como los llamaba Flug, desconocía por completo de que se trataban pero cuando el doctor lo llevaba a su habitación y lo dejaba solo entreteniéndose y escuchando música, sabía que se debía a eso.  
El sonido de una silla arrastrándose se escuchó en el comedor, 5.0.5. echó un pequeño vistazo, se trataba de Black Hat quien fresco como lechuga se acomodaba a leer su periódico en su lugar, esperaba su desayuno como siempre. Era extraño, estaba ahí más temprano de lo usual y tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro, parecía ser un buen día para el demonio. El experimento se dio prisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sirviéndole a su jefe.  
Black Hat no dejaba de mirar a la puerta, comenzaba a impacientarse, esperaba con ansias la aparición del científico como cada mañana pero tal como el reloj de pared lo marcaba ya estaba retrasado.  
-¿Dónde está el idiota?- Preguntó al oso azul quien se dirigía a la cocina. El experimento lo miró confundido y se encogió de hombros en respuesta. El demonio viró los ojos y se dirigió a la salida. –El imbécil debió quedarse dormido.- Gruñó.  
En los pasillos de la mansión el Dr. Flug emprendía una vez más una de las carreras más estresantes de sus días, se había quedado dormido, ignoró durante horas el molesto despertador y repentinamente la luz del sol ya acariciaba su rostro, nunca se había vestido a tal velocidad, aun así ya debía prepararse para la reprimenda por su retraso. Dio al fin la vuelta que lo llevaría a la cocina cuando de repente algo se interpuso en su camino y chocó con el, cayendo con dureza al suelo.  
-Auch…- Se quejó, levantándose para mirar sobre que había caído.  
Al levantar la mirada se topó con el rostro serio de Black Hat, estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba con Flug encima y lo miraba interrogante, esperaba alguna excusa.  
-¡Señor! Yo lo siento.- Se disculpó. Apoyó sus manos a los costados de su jefe en un afán por levantarse, una extraña sonrisa maliciosa en el semblante del demonio lo hizo quedarse quieto. -¿Señor?-.  
El demonio lo tomó de los brazos y lo derribó a un costado suyo para después posicionarse sobre él, dándole un giro a la situación.  
-Usted no pierde el tiempo Doctor Flug.- Comentó sonriendo con picardía.  
-No… ¡No es lo que piensa!- Dijo nervioso y totalmente avergonzado, acorralado por los brazos de Black Hat.  
Black levantó la bolsa de papel del chico descubriendo su rostro, pasó sus dedos por el borde de su barbilla, acarició su mejilla ruborizada y se acercó peligrosamente. El científico sintió que su corazón se detenía, cerró los ojos, esperó algo pero nada sucedió, abrió tímidamente los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa burlona. El demonio se puso de pie, lo observó desde arriba.  
-Doctor Flug, necesito que termine sus deberes temprano, saldremos esta noche.- Comentó serio, apoyado sobre su bastón.  
Flug se incorporó rápidamente, puso su bolsa de vuelta en su sitio, lo miró con atención. -¿Negociará con un cliente importante? Necesito que me diga qué clase de servicio busca así podré hacer un catálogo y…-.  
-A cenar.- Interrumpió.  
El doctor lo vio confundido. –Si saldrá a cenar ¿Para qué me necesita?- A veces las indicaciones de su jefe gozaban de extrema ambigüedad, pero Flug lo hacía de ingenuidad. Black se sostuvo la sien, de nuevo le ponía difícil la situación.  
-¡Te llevaré a cenar a ti, pedazo de idiota!- Gritó molesto. –Más te vale estar listo a las ocho.- Espetó, se giró y se alejó dejando al muchacho en el suelo, incrédulo.  
-A cenar… ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó diciendo cuando el demonio ya había desaparecido de su vista.  
El joven se levantó rápido, entró en el comedor encontrándose a un 5.0.5. que lo esperaba alegre y a Demencia comiendo con velocidad lo que había en la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a devorar su plato con ansiedad, metiendo los bocados bajo su bolsa.  
-¿Qué te pasa, nerd?- Preguntó la chica, extrañada.  
Flug se detuvo, para que Demencia lo notara sus nervios debían notarse a kilómetros. El doctor soltó un gruñido y estrelló el rostro contra su plato, balbuceó algo que ninguno pudo entender.  
-¿Estas en tus días?- Preguntó la joven con notoria preocupación.  
El científico levantó el rostro y la miró interrogante. -¿En serio? Demencia, soy hombre.- Dijo con obviedad.  
-¿Y?-.  
-Los hombres no podemos menstruar.- Explicó con calma.  
-¿No? ¿Por qué?- Continuó. La inocencia de sus preguntas era notoria, el científico podía ver que realmente no tenía idea.  
-Es una explicación un poco larga, después hablamos de eso.- Se sacudió la comida de la bolsa. –Demencia…- Inició, buscaba las palabras adecuadas. -¿Por qué te gusta Black Hat?-.  
Sus ojos brillaron, desprendieron un aire enamorado. –No me gusta, tontito.- Corrigió y recargó su cabeza sobre la mesa. –Yo lo amo.- Suspiró.  
-De… acuerdo y ¿Por qué?-.  
-Él es guapo y sexy y un caballero y es malo.- Dijo embelesada.  
Flug arqueó las cejas, evidentemente su jefe no era nada de lo que ella decía, excepto malo, le sorprendía la visión que ella tenía de él pero quizá esa era la señal de que no estaba enamorado, si fuera así tal vez lo vería con los mismos ojos. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Black Hat tenía muchas cualidades que recién había descubierto; era culto, talentoso, inteligente, poderoso, protector, refinado, sin mencionar que podía ser bastante considerado si se lo proponía a pesar de su increíble maldad. En realidad no era tan terrible, de hecho su compañía había resultado ser bastante agradable y ese beso…  
-Hey, cara de lonche ¿Nerd?- Llamó la chica.  
El científico reaccionó, sin darse cuenta se había sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió ruborizado y pensando en alguien como adolecente hormonal. Sin responder terminó su desayuno casi atragantándose y salió corriendo a su laboratorio, ese día debía terminar temprano sus labores.  
Cayó la tarde, apenas pasaban de las seis, Flug al fin había terminado su trabajo pero ahora venía lo más difícil. El experimento observaba al doctor hacer un desastre en su habitación, sacaba prendas del closet y las arrojaba a la cama, tomaba una y la miraba por un instante para después lanzarla con el resto, descartaba una tras otra. Rendido se recostó sobre la cama y miró al oso azul.  
-5.0.5. ¿Qué haré?- Preguntó agobiado. –Jamás he comprado nada para este tipo de ocasiones-.  
-¿Baw?- Lo miró desconcertado.  
-Oh cierto, saldré con Black Hat a… una cita, creo.- Comentó avergonzado. Por otro lado el experimento le dedicó una expresión de total alegría. –Pero no tengo nada que ponerme, conociendo al jefe es posible que sea un lugar muy elegante y lo más parecido a eso es el estúpido traje de mesero que uso para las reuniones de villanos-.  
Ahí estaba, nervioso, frustrado y a medio arreglar. Todo había estado muy tranquilo, se había dado un baño calmadamente pero al llegar el momento de vestirse todo se arruinó, camisetas con aviones por aquí y por allá. Se sentía como adolecente yendo al baile, una quinceañera sin el vestido de su fiesta, que patético.  
Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de su drama. Flug se asomó con curiosidad y se topó con Demencia quien mostraba una gran sonrisa.  
-Hola torpe.- Saludó entrando a la habitación sin consentimiento. –Tu cuarto es un asco-.  
Pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor y apareció ella. -¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó con urgencia, quería que se fuera lo antes posible, se le acababa el tiempo, además estaba en ropa interior y eso lo ponía incómodo.  
-¿Vas a algún lado?- Preguntó maliciosamente.  
Flug sintió un escalofrío, eso estaba mal, la chica siempre permanecía dispersa, nunca imaginó que se diera cuenta. No sabía que responder, con la obsesión que tenía por el demonio podía reaccionar muy mal si le confesaba que iría a una cita con él, sería su fin.  
-El jefe y yo…- Empezó. –Iremos a negociar con alguien, parece que será algo muy elegante y busco que ponerme.- Improvisó.  
-¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.  
-No creo que el jefe quiera eso.- Comentó nervioso.  
La chica hizo un puchero. –Por favor-.  
-¿A qué viniste?- Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.  
-Oh si, te llegó esto.- Dijo alzando una caja de regalo.  
El doctor la miró dudoso, tomó la caja, era púrpura y con un gran moño negro. En la etiqueta decía su nombre y tenía dibujada la silueta de un conejo.  
-¿Quién lo trajo?- Cuestionó al notar la falta de sellos de envío que usualmente ponen las mensajerías.  
-Un lacayo de la zorra.- Contestó despectivamente. –Quise abrirlo pero tiene algún tipo de encantamiento, el nudo no se suelta-.  
Flug la miró molesto, entendía que solo se lo entregaba para saciar su curiosidad, de otro modo lo hubiese abierto y conservado sin que él se enterase. El científico lo abrió encontrándose con una nota en manuscrito con una letra muy bonita y una firma elegante.  
“Estimado K. Flug Slys:  
Tuve una pequeña visión en donde me pareció que necesitarías esto. Es un poco viejo pero supongo que es lo bastante refinado para la ocasión, perteneció a alguien importante para mí pero ahora es tuyo. Espero que sea de tu talla.  
Sé que todo esto es muy extraño para ti, pero es más auténtico de lo que piensas. Nadie jamás había logrado hacer que Lord Black Hat viera la vida en rosa, date la oportunidad de verla de la misma manera junto a él.  
Con cariño Mademoiselle Belle Mort.  
PD: Si me entero que saliste de esa mansión con la bolsa de papel en la cabeza, te asesinaré y me serviré el té de la tarde en tu cráneo.”  
Su mirada se iluminó, parecía ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Era un detalle bastante inesperado y el mensaje le daba mucho que pensar, pero sin duda era muy oportuno, tal vez todo resultaría bien al final. Sacó el regalo de su caja, era un traje muy elegante en seda y gabardina, era negro a excepción de la camisa blanca, se notaba bastante antiguo.  
-Ooooh… Que anticuado.- Comentó la chica ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del doctor. –Pruébatelo nerd, tal vez te veas menos tonto-.  
El doctor viró los ojos, aunque 5.0.5. también lo animaba a señas a probarse el traje y en vista de que el tiempo se agotaba, de inmediato se vistió.  
Flug salió del baño ataviado de pies a cabeza con un traje antiguo de gala al estilo estadounidense de los años 1880. Constaba de un pantalón recto, una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco de seda negro de botones grandes, una corbata negra atada en un moño frondoso, un par de guantes negros y todo medianamente cubierto por un saco de gabardina negro y largo hasta la mitad del muslo. Los dos espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos, su apariencia era admirable. Como toque final se colocó un par de zapatos de vestir negros y lustrosos con agujetas delgadas, era lo único de su propiedad que agradecía tener.  
-¿Y bien?- Preguntó, aunque con la expresión que tenían ambos no necesitaba una respuesta. –Solo queda una cosa.- Comentó, tomó su bolsa de papel entre sus manos, mirándola pensativo.  
-No te pondrás esa cosa.- Dijo Demencia. –Vas a arruinar todo-.  
-Y Belle Mort va a asesinarme si me ve con esto, pero es que… mis marcas.- Comentó y se vio en el espejo, afligido.  
-Bien, ya vuelvo.- Avisó sonriente y salió corriendo.  
Flug y 5.0.5. se miraron confundidos. Por un momento el doctor pensó en poner el cerrojo para evitar más interrupciones pero le intrigaba lo que Demencia haría. Un segundo después la chica entró de nuevo en la habitación con un pequeño maletín rosa.  
-Siéntate.- Ordenó y el científico obedeció dudoso. –Esto puede ayudar-. Dijo y abrió el maletín. No era otra cosa más que una cosmetiquera.  
-No vas a maquillarme ¿Cierto?- Dijo preocupado.  
-Solo taparé tus feas marcas.- Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Sin trucos?- Cuestionó.  
-Sin trucos.- Respondió sonriente.  
El científico se dejó hacer y deshacer, realmente dudaba de la chica, lo hacía todo el tiempo, era impredecible y hacía honor a su nombre, pero aparentemente entre toda esa demencia había un poco de cordura de vez en cuando, realmente lo estaba ayudando. Unos minutos después la chica se detuvo e invitó al doctor a mirarse mientras ella le peinaba y ataba el cabello.  
Flug se quedó pasmado, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era un rostro sano, normal, no estaban aquellas marcas que durante tantos años había ocultado por vergüenza. Se tocó la piel, incluso era suave, parecía real.  
-No lo talles demasiado o vas a maltratarlo.- Advirtió la joven. –Ya estás listo-.  
-Vaya… Gracias Demencia.- Dijo con gentileza.  
La chica sonrió con malicia. –Quiero el dispositivo anti gravitacional-.  
El joven viró los ojos, no podía esperar nada gratis de su parte. –Por un día.- Condicionó. La joven asintió con una amplia sonrisa. –Laboratorio, segundo gabinete a la izquierda.- Indicó y la vio salir rápidamente del lugar.  
Llegaba el momento, pero había un detalle que no podía olvidar. Abrió el cajón de su ropero y sacó un pequeño estuche, contenía unas gafas rectangulares sin armazón, de cristales grises, se las colocó. Miró a su precioso oso con complicidad y ambos se dirigieron a la recepción, ya era la hora.  
Con toda la educación que lo caracterizaba, Black Hat fue puntual. Tan elegante como siempre llegó a la recepción a esperar a su acompañante, pero esa no era cualquier salida, también la consideraba una ocasión especial y se había ataviado para ello. Llevaba puestos sus usuales zapatos con polainas blancas, un pantalón negro recto, una camisa negra cubierta por un chaleco morado levemente cubierto por una corbata de holanes negros con un cristal morado en el cuello, tenía puesta su habitual gabardina larga y su sombrero de copa esta vez adornado en morado en vez de rojo, se apoyaba sobre un bastón con una empuñadura de cráneo blanca.  
Su atención fue robada por completo por quien entraba en la habitación. Se sintió sorprendido al verlo llegar así, era otra persona por completo. A sus ojos, Flug era realmente precioso, delicado, un humano sumamente atractivo, pero en ese momento las palabras no alcanzaban para describirlo, se veía como todo un aristócrata y tenía una leve idea de donde había sacado el traje.  
-Lamento si me retrasé, señor Black Hat.- Comentó tímido.  
-Eeh… No, estas a tiempo.- Contestó distraído.  
-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el doctor con confianza, le complacía notar el nerviosismo en su jefe, con esa apariencia sentía que podía darse el lujo de actuar atrevido esa noche.  
Ambos salieron de la mansión. 5.0.5. observaba desde lejos y deseaba que todo saliera bien, solo quedaba esperar.  
Frente a la mansión había una pequeña limosina negra, muy moderna, todo lo contrario a lo que el doctor esperaba, imaginaba que tendrían que viajar en una de las carrosas fúnebres o algún automóvil antiguo. El demonio se adelantó y le abrió la puerta, Flug se ruborizó, era un acto muy galante viniendo de él, aparentemente se estaba esforzando mucho. El camino fue algo incómodo, ambos en silencio pero cómicamente ambos se quebraban de nervios sin saberlo en el otro.  
Llegaron a su destino, en ese momento el científico cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no tenía idea de la magnitud de la situación, de lo seria que era esa cita para su jefe. Era nada más y nada menos que “l'agonie Lente” uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y del mundo, sin mencionar que era el más elegante. El favorito de todos los villanos por su aspecto sombrío y el trato especial que se les daba, principalmente a Black Hat.  
El villano abrió la puerta del auto e incluso lo ayudó a bajar y ofreció su brazo para que él lo tomara y entraran juntos, no pudo evitar sentirse como una damisela, era extraño pero halagador. El hostess y el valet parking los miraron temerosos y asombrados, Black Hat era una eminencia en prácticamente cualquier sitio y ese no era para nada la excepción, de inmediato el hostess se acercó a ambos.  
-Bienvenido Lord Black Hat.- Saludó haciendo una reverencia. –Los llevaré a usted y a su acompañante a su mesa.- Comentó abriendo la puerta para que entraran y disimuladamente hizo señas a los meseros quienes de inmediato corrieron a preparar el sitio dejando órdenes a medio tomar.  
-No preguntó por una reservación.- Mencionó discretamente el doctor.  
Black soltó una risotada. –Doctor, en este lugar yo tengo mi propia mesa.- Respondió con arrogancia.  
Flug no respondió a eso, en realidad no le sorprendía, el villano a veces parecía ser dueño del mundo. Empezó a sentirse incómodo, las miradas de todos los comensales estaban sobre ellos, algunos eran villanos conocidos, los miraban con asombro y murmuraban algo al verlo a él. Black carraspeó y todos devolvieron la vista a su plato, también había notado el disimulado alboroto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que les arruinaran la velada, mataría a cualquiera que lo hiciera.  
El hombre de traje negro con cola de golondrina, totalmente humano y con un pequeño bigote respingado, que hacía de su hostess, los llevó a un elevador y subieron hasta el tercer y último piso del edificio. La planta estaba más vacía que las otras dos, había más espacio entre mesa y mesa y estas eran más grandes, todo el edificio tenía un estilo gótico renacentista, los muros eran grises y muchos relieves los adornaban, tenía vitrales en colores oscuros y distintos cuadros de pinturas que iban de acuerdo a la época que aparentaba el lugar, a pesar del aspecto lúgubre todo estaba iluminado adecuadamente. Una mesa en el fondo junto a un gran ventanal tenía un florero con rosas que tenía grabado un sombrero de copa, era gracioso que literalmente Black Hat tuviera una mesa en ese restaurante.  
Sentados y con el menú en las manos, ambos decidían que pedir, el mesero les había dejado servidas un par de copas de vino tinto que el doctor ni siquiera había tocado, estaba demasiado estresado viendo el menú, todo era demasiado caro, había logrado agrupar los platillos más baratos que pudo ver pero aun así le agobiaba demasiado el precio, quizá él no pondría un centavo pero no quería abusar de la amabilidad de su jefe.  
-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- Preguntó el demonio un tanto exasperado, había estado observando al chico por varios minutos pero no parecía terminar.  
-Yo… em…- Balbuceó.  
-No te preocupes por el precio-.  
-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?...-.  
-Que no te preocupes por el precio. Flug, yo podría comprar este lugar si quisiera, el costo no es importante.- Explicó.  
-¿Cómo supo que pensaba en eso?-.  
Black suspiró pesado. –Medité bastante respecto a donde debía llevarte a cenar. En un principio descarté este lugar porque sabía perfectamente que esa estúpida consideración tan humana que posees iba a hacer que estos lujos te molestaran, pero al final este sitio era el mejor.- Explicó.  
-No estoy acostumbrado, todo esto es extraño para mí.- Comentó con agobio.  
El demonio pudo notar una leve aflicción, quizá era demasiado para el chico. Aunque admitía que estaba ansioso por recibir una pronta respuesta, temía presionarlo demasiado, Belle le advirtió que los humanos tomaban decisiones que no querían bajo presión y es exactamente lo que iba a evitar. Tomó su carta, la dobló y con ella cubrió la columna de precios en la de Flug. El chico lo miró confundido.  
-No los mires, solo elije o lo haré yo por ti.- Sentenció.  
-Pero… no quisiera abusar de lo que hace por mí.- Admitió. –Verá, no es solo consideración, yo realmente no quisiera hacerlo sentir que soy alguien más que solo busca obtener algo de usted.- Finalizó. Sus mejillas se colorearon, se sentía un poco avergonzado por tal pensamiento que podría resultar ridículo para su jefe.  
Black lo miró sorprendido, chasqueó los dedos y el mesero se acercó de inmediato.  
-¿Qué desea, mi Lord?-.  
-Saca a todos de aquí.- Ordenó.  
El mesero quedó estupefacto ante la orden. –Señor… no puedo hacer tal cosa.- Contestó con miedo.  
El demonio lo miró con furia, sus ojos cambiaron, su mirada se volvió sombría. –Acabo de darte una orden.- Dijo con voz distorsionada.  
-Pe… pero señor, los comensales reservaron hace meses y…- Intentó con intenso temor pero un fuerte golpe lo tiró al suelo, Black le había soltado una bofetada.  
-¡Quiero que este piso quede vacío de inmediato! ¡Y si el problema es el dinero que estos miserables han gastado yo pagaré sus estúpidas cuentas!- Gritó con monstruosa apariencia, todos los presentes comenzaron a irse de inmediato sin la necesidad de ninguna indicación, sabían lo que desobedecer podía significar. Rápidamente retomó la compostura. –Y trae lo más caro en el menú para ambos.- Dijo calmado mientras se arreglaba el corbatín.  
El mesero asintió tembloroso, se arrastró en el suelo alejándose hasta que pudo ponerse de pie para después irse corriendo a acatar la orden. Flug lo miraba atónito no le asustaba, conocía muy bien esos arrebatos, los había vivido por años, pero le sorprendía la acción ¿Sacar a todos? ¿Qué quería hacer?  
-Flug.- Inició tomando su mano y estrechándola. –Voy a torturarte hasta que mueras si le dices a alguien que estas palabras salieron de mi boca.- Amenazó. –Realmente estoy enamorado de ti, eres un idiota debilucho y patético, pero eres el único ser que ha llegado tan profundo en mí y eres tal vez la criatura más hermosa que haya visto.- No podía creer estar diciendo algo como eso, su rostro tomó color, estaba avergonzado.  
El doctor quizá estaba en una peor circunstancia, su cara era una cereza y se había aferrado al mantel de la mesa. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y causaron un cosquilleo dentro de él, le faltó el aliento, no podía responder, solo mirarlo como un tonto. La música cambió en el fondo y una antigua canción francesa se escuchó en el lugar "La vie en rose". Entonces pudo comprender las palabras de Belle Mort.  
Sin decir nada se puso de pie, estiró la mano invitando a Black a hacer lo mismo, cuando por fin lo tuvo de frente estiró sus brazos y rodeó su cuello, el demonio reaccionó tomándolo de la cintura.  
-Mi señor, esta es mi respuesta-.  
Sin miedo, sin vergüenza o vacilación lo besó. Black Hat estaba atónito, se dio cuenta de que no había esperado nada positivo esa noche y es que ¿Quién podría querer de verdad a un oscuro demonio como él? Aparentemente solo Flug. Black no desperdició la oportunidad, correspondió y lo estrechó con fuerza apegándolo más a él. El científico era inexperto, lo besaba con torpeza pero solo bastó que el villano tomara las riendas para que todo subiera su intensidad. El beso se volvió salivoso, Black ignoraba lo prematuro de la situación, se comía los labios del otro, dejaba a su lengua explorar y disfrutaba sentir la respiración agitada del doctor.  
Por otro lado Flug batallaba por un respiro, sentía los dolorosos cortes en su lengua a causa de los afilados dientes de su ahora pareja, pero aquel dolor, el calor que subía, comenzaba a… excitarlo. Los nervios del doctor subieron a tope cuando un nada discreto bulto empezó a asomarse en su entrepierna, comenzó a frenar el beso por miedo a que Black se diera cuenta pero abruptamente el villano se detuvo, se alejó un poco y lo miró con malicia.  
-No sea tímido doctor.- Susurró.  
Flug afloró su vergüenza, intentó responder pero el demonio volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y lo levantó de los muslos para sentarlo en la mesa, cortó el beso para lamer su cuello y empezar a quitarle el saco al chico.  
-Señor.- Llamó con un suspiro. –Black Hat, espere.- Intentaba frenar al demonio pero sus fuerzas se iban con cada rose.  
-¿Por qué habría de esperar?- Respondió entre mordidas, estaba hundido en el cuello ajeno, aspirando su aroma dulce, lamiendo la sangre que su mordida provocó y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que corrían por la suave piel del muchacho. Sus manos se habían ocupado de acariciar sus temblorosas piernas y ahora se dirigían a desabrochar el pantalón.  
-Lady Belle va a matarme si daño el traje.- Se excusó entre jadeos.  
-Puedo comprarte otros, voy a satisfacer todos tus caprichos, no te preocupes.- Dijo distraído, ignorando las excusas, estaba por llegar a su objetivo. Volvió a besarlo, con un poco de molestia le quitó los lentes al chico. – ¿Por qué llevas puesto esto?- Preguntó con fastidio.  
-Fotofobia.- Contestó. –Me lastima la luz.- Completó ante la expresión de duda de su jefe.  
Black sonrió perverso. –Conmigo no tendrás problemas por eso, quiero ver tus preciosas joyas cuando estés excitado-.  
Flug no pudo replicar, soltó un tenue gemido al sentir la mano de Black atrapar su entrepierna por encima del bóxer y comenzar a acariciarlo.  
-¿Por qué cubriste las marcas de tu rostro?-.  
-Me… avergüenzan.- Contestó a duras penas, era evidente que el villano lo hacía apropósito, parecía gustarle su voz entrecortada  
-A mí me gustan.- Dijo deslizando su lengua bífida por la mejilla del doctor, levantando un poco del maquillaje y revelando una de sus marcas.  
Un tintineo avisó que elevador se abría, ambos se sobresaltaron, Black no estaba dispuesto a detenerse pero Flug lo miró suplicante con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, el demonio cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado para él, ya habría tiempo para eso después. Ayudó al muchacho a reacomodarse y disimuladamente regresaron a su sitio aunque ambos mostraban un intenso rubor y notorios jadeos.  
El mesero se acercó, era uno distinto más anciano, fingió no haber notado la situación y comenzó a servirles. Cuando el hombre se fue el ambiente cambió por completo entre ambos, Flug empezó tímido pero poco a poco abrió una espléndida charla, era un ambiente ameno e incluso se permitió mostrarse meloso. Black Hat no podía estar más complacido con el resultado.  
En el camino de regreso el científico reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Black, ambos permanecían en silencio con una leve sonrisa y gran satisfacción. Flug estaba sumamente feliz, esa noche su jefe se comportó como todo un caballero e incluso había respetado los límites, la comida fue deliciosa y fue tratado como un rey.  
El villano acompañó al científico hasta su habitación y se despidieron con un tierno beso, sutil y suave. Caminó hasta la suya, guardando la compostura y ocultando toda emoción, se sentó en su cama y marcó un numero en el teléfono de disco.  
-Comunícame con tu señora.- Dijo calmadamente, esperó varios segundos.  
En otro lado, Lady Belle contestaba un mensaje de texto que el doctor Flug le había enviado, estaba lleno de corazones, expresaba toda su felicidad. A la dama le alegraba haber enviado su número de celular en la carta de su regalo, así podría estar al tanto de ambos. Contestó rápidamente para dedicarse a charlar por un rato con el villano de villanos.  
-Mi querido Lord Black Hat, ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?-. Contestó mientras Dryadalis le cepillaba el cabello para dormir.  
El demonio se escuchaba maravillado como jamás había sido. Le llenaba de satisfacción haberlos apoyado, era una serie de sucesos inesperados pero le complacía que pasaran, además gracias a eso tenía mucho más de que hablar con su viejo amigo. Mientras charlaban Belle revisaba sus redes sociales en su teléfono, pasaba de largo las publicaciones hasta que una en particular la hizo detenerse, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se trataba. Sin dejar de hablar y disimular tranquilidad, tecleó rápidamente un mensaje de texto para el científico.  
“Flug, hay algo que tienes que ver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vida en rosa.  
> (Édith Piaf)
> 
> Ojos que hacen bajar los nuestros  
> Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca  
> He aquí el retrato sin retoque  
> Del hombre a quien pertenezco 
> 
> Cuando me toma en sus brazos,  
> Me habla todo bajo  
> Veo la vida en rosa,  
> Me dice palabras de amor  
> Palabras diarias,  
> Y eso me hace algo  
> Entró en mi corazón,  
> Una parte de felicidad  
> Que conozco la causa,  
> Es él para mi,  
> Mí para él en la vida  
> Me lo dijo, lo juró  
> Por la vida.  
> Y en cuanto lo perciba  
> Entonces siento en mi  
> Mi corazón que late. 
> 
> Noches de amor por terminar más  
> Una gran felicidad que se sienta su  
> Problemas, penas se borran  
> Feliz, feliz a morir 
> 
> Cuando me toma en sus brazos,  
> Me habla toda parte baja  
> Veo la vida en rosa,  
> Me dice palabras de amor  
> Palabras diarias,  
> Y eso me hace algo  
> Entró en mi corazón,  
> Una parte de felicidad  
> Que conozco la causa,  
> Es él para mi,  
> Mí para él en la vida  
> Me lo dijo, lo juró  
> Para la vida.  
> Y en cuanto lo perciba  
> Entonces siento en mi  
> Mi corazón que pega.


	12. El Doncel del Sombrero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y comentado, me encantan sus comentarios, me inspiran bastante a continuar y me hacen pasar un buen rato <3 ¡Muchas gracias!  
> Quisiera comentar algo importante, hasta ahora todos los personajes que he incluido son creados por Alan Ituriel (a excepción de Dryadalis) han aparecido como extras en varios videos aunque la realidad es que solo tomé su apariencia porque en si los personajes no tienen un fondo ni nombre (hasta ahora), son de la propiedad de Alan pero yo les di personalidad y nombre por ejemplo mi adorada Belle Mort (terminé enamorándome de ella jaja). Tengo la intención de solo incluir personajes ya creados por qué me parece que es más fácil que ubiquen su apariencia de ese modo, no solo serán los creados por Alan si no también algunos de las viejas caricaturas de Cartoon Network (aunque más adelante).  
> También quiero agradecer la paciencia, sé que me tardo bastante en actualizar pero me interesa mucho revisar la ortografía, redacción y cualquier error que pudiera encontrar, quiero darles algo bonito <3
> 
> Esta vez haré hincapié visitar Cats Dont Draw en Facebook o purr-no-graphic.tumblr debido a que más adelante incluiré algo muy importante de su autoría que actualmente está en proceso <3  
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3.

Flug tecleaba frenéticamente el tablero, rebuscaba en varias pantallas ancladas en uno de los muros de su laboratorio, un sitio que utilizaba para monitorear las redes, la seguridad, básicamente controlaba todo en la organización desde ese computador central.  
El joven había dormido plácidamente la noche anterior, una de las mejores noches de su vida. Al inicio todo había sido extraño para él, inclusive un poco incómodo pero con cada suceso las cosas mejoraban, lo que había iniciado como un simple experimento lleno de curiosidad se volvió una hermosa realidad, se adentró tanto en la vida del otro que sin darse cuenta había logrado llegar hasta su corazón y tampoco notó que fue bilateral. Que inesperado sentirse tan elevado por alguien como Black Hat. Se recostó sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, antes de dormir mandó un mensaje desde su móvil a su nueva amiga y de inmediato quedó en brazos de Morfeo.  
Todo cambió por la mañana. El doctor se levantó como todos los días antes de que el sol saliera por completo, tomó una ducha, se preparó para el trabajo, pero una parpadeante luz desde su teléfono detuvo su rutina, llamó su atención. Varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas lo desconcertaron, era Belle Mort, los textos se centraban básicamente en comentarios alarmantes y una captura de pantalla de una publicación en una red social, la imagen que ahora lo tenía tan ocupado y nervioso.  
Black Hat había empezado su día más temprano de lo normal, tenía toda la intención de acompañar a su pareja hasta el comedor para el desayuno. No estaba muy al tanto de lo que las parejas actuales hacían pero pensaba que la cortesía era algo que no podía pasar de moda jamás. Tocó un par de veces a su puerta, el propio empuje de su mano la abrió sin problema, no estaba cerrada y la recámara estaba vacía. Lo consideró extraño pero solo le restó importancia, aunque ese desinterés no duró mucho cuando al llegar a la cocina tampoco encontró al chico, solo quedaba un sitio y eso le daba mala espina.  
Llegó al laboratorio, se podían escuchar algunos balbuceos apurados desde algún sitio, sin dudar se adentró en el lugar apoyando su bastón en cada paso. Pudo divisar al muchacho, sentado dándole la espalda mientras tecleaba y miraba por aquí y por allá en las pantallas.  
-Doctor Flug, parece tener muchos ánimos de trabajar hoy.- Comentó con seriedad asustando al científico. Sonrió burlón en cuanto este se giró a mirarlo.  
-¡Señor Black Hat!- Gritó, lo miraba angustiado, una reacción que el demonio no esperaba después de la noche anterior.  
-¿Ocurre algo?- Borró su sonrisa.  
-Por favor, por favor, por favor… No me mate.- Dijo suplicante. Se alejó de las pantallas y apuntó a la más grande.  
Black Hat se acercó enfocando la vista. La pantalla mostraba una fotografía, era de baja calidad y había sido tomada desde lejos, pero podía apreciarse a la perfección que se trataba de ellos dos besándose sobre una mesa en el l'agonie Lente, el suceso de la noche anterior había sido capturado en fotografía por alguien muy estúpido o con un gran deseo de morir. El demonio lo miró interrogante y el doctor respondió dando un click en el teclado, de inmediato cada pantalla mostró una imagen diferente, publicaciones en distintas redes sociales de la misma fotografía; “¿Lord Black Hat tiene un amante?”, “Lo vi salir con alguien muy atractivo anoche.”, “¿Sexo en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad? ¡Qué mal gusto!”, “¿Quién es el muchacho? Parece un humano”, “¿El mejor villano saliendo con un hombre?”, “Debe ser alguien de mucho prestigio.”, “¡El sombrero tiene un doncel!”. Cada imagen tenía miles de comentarios, muchos de ellos bastante despectivos, Black los leía con una expresión indescifrable. Flug sentía que se le venía el mundo encima, no le importaba que alguien lo viera besándose con quien se suponía era su pareja, pero le agobiaba pensar que había arruinado la reputación del demonio en tan solo una noche, él no era nadie solo un empleado más de la organización ¿Qué podría presumir el gran Lord Black Hat de él?.  
-¿Quién hizo esto?- Preguntó Black con sorprendente serenidad.  
-No lo sé.- Respondió temeroso. –Pude encontrar la primera publicación, pero el usuario se registró anoche, es completamente anónimo. Rastree la dirección IP y localicé el sitio a través de un sistema de cámaras de seguridad, pero proviene de otra ciudad a más de seis horas de aquí y el sitio está ahora deshabitado, no tiene sentido.- Finalizó.  
-¿Algo más que deba saber?- Continuó, tenía un semblante pensativo.  
-Bueno…Todo se desperdigó gracias a Domina Edgy, fue el segundo usuario en compartirla-.  
-El más grande chismógrafo entre los villanos.- Comentó con fastidio. –Llámala.- Ordenó.  
-¿Señor?- Habló incrédulo.  
-La quiero aquí de inmediato y prepara todo para grabar, hay un mensaje que debemos enviar.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.  
-Como diga.- Contestó.  
-Por cierto.- Se acercó hasta el científico, le tomó la mano y la besó inclinándose levemente. –Buenos días.- Salió del lugar dejando a Flug sorprendido y abochornado.  
A veces era muy impredecible, el doctor había esperado la peor reacción, pero a cambio obtuvo una respuesta bastante positiva y un toque de su encanto seductor que empezaba a causarle problemas para mantener sus mejillas del mismo color y… su entrepierna en paz. La más reciente orden era extraña, le daba la impresión de que estaba planeando algo, su jefe bien debía tener presente las consecuencias de la divulgación de una noticia así y dudaba bastante que no hiciera algo al respecto, era probable que la persona que la inició ya debía darse por muerta, pero ¿Quién podría haber sido tan estúpido? Y tan hábil, el lugar quedó vacío tras la orden de Black, ningún mesero sería tan atrevido, sin mencionar que el demonio difícilmente bajaría la guardia, ahí había algo turbio y muy bien planeado.  
Organizó todo, no tardó demasiado en tener la cámara lista para lo que su jefe se proponía. El demonio había solicitado que esa vez se realizara en su oficina, tal como aquel mensaje a la organización de héroes, y sobre todo que fuera un mensaje en vivo. 5.0.5. le insistía que comiera algo, pero estaba tan estresado que era lo último en lo que pensaba.  
-¿Todo listo doctor?- Preguntó autoritario.  
-Sí, ya todo está listo señor-.  
-Quiero al experimento fuera de aquí.- Gruñó.  
El científico suspiró con resignación, invitó a su querido oso a salir del sitio. Era increíble como a pesar de todo eran capaces de mantener su relación laboral intacta, se preguntaba fugazmente en qué momentos se darían el tiempo de ser una pareja. Sin más distracciones empezó a grabar, Black se acomodó la corbata e inició su discurso sentado tras su escritorio.  
-Saludos seres del mal, héroes idiotas e insignificantes escorias.- Comenzó, el doctor viró los ojos, jamás iba a conseguir que dejara de hacer eso. –Me dirijo por este medio hacia ustedes para hablar al respecto de una… sorpresiva noticia.- Comentó con más seriedad. –Se me ha visto salir con un desconocido doncel y es mi deber informar que lo que sea que me plazca hacer no es asunto de nadie.- Dijo molesto, la imagen comenzó a distorsionarse. –Alguien tuvo la osadía de hacer pública una fotografía de un momento privado, tengan por seguro que voy a encontrarlo, haré su vida miserable y voy a disfrutarlo mucho.- Sonrió. –Ahora tengo a alguien con quien compartiré mi trono y cualquiera que se atreva a ofenderlo pagará las consecuencias.- Sus garras rompieron sus guantes y las enterró en el escritorio. -Si alguien se mete con lo que es mío me haré cargo de hacerlo usar el sombrero -.Soltó una risa malvada.  
Flug cortó el video, estaba incrédulo, realmente no se esperaba lo que acababa de pasar. Black Hat no solo lo había defendido, lo estaba poniendo a su nivel, esa fue una amenaza global.  
-Señor, no sé cómo agradecerle.- Dijo tímido, no tenía idea de cuál era la manera adecuada de reaccionar a eso.  
-¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?- Preguntó extrañado.  
-Yo… No tenía idea.- Comentó recogiendo el set. –Pensé que estaría molesto, yo no soy nadie, no quiero arruinar su reputación.- Dijo con voz quebrada.  
-No tienes tanto poder.- Contestó tajante.  
-¿Eh?-.  
-Nadie puede arruinar mi reputación.- Completó. –Doctor Flug ¿En serio creía que anoche salí con usted escondiéndome de alguien?-.  
-Bueno, no creí que le gustara la idea de que lo vieran conmigo.- Dejó lo que hacía de lado para prestar atención.  
-Yo soy Black Hat, eso es más que suficiente, no eras nadie pero ahora lo eres solo por estar conmigo.- Comentó arrogante. –No le debo explicaciones a nadie y puedo salir con quien me plazca, lo único que realmente detesto de esta situación es que alguien haya hablado sobre mi intentando arruinarme.- Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta quedar frente a él. –Siempre tuve en cuenta que rápidamente correría el rumor y voy a asesinar a quien se atrevió a hacerlo de esta manera-.  
-Pero… Estoy seguro que nadie esperaba verlo enamorado jamás-.  
-Ni siquiera yo lo esperaba, pero aquí estoy, a punto de besar al más idiota de mis subordinados.- Levantó su bolsa y plantó un beso tierno y fugaz. –Imbécil, eres tan hermoso que no puedo resistirme, ahora que el mundo sabe que eres mío nadie más lo hará-. Volvió a besarlo, siendo correspondido de inmediato.  
Iba a ser difícil para ambos que eso se volviera algo común, aún era extraño pero hacerlo llenaba vacíos dentro de ellos. Tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron el tierno momento. Black suspiró hastiado.  
-¿Qué?- Respondió enfadado.  
-Señor, su invitada ha llegado.- Dijo un Hat bot mientras abría la puerta.  
-¡Lord Black Hat! Quiero que sepa que es tooodo un gusto estar aquí.- Dijo emocionada Domina Edgy al entrar a la oficina, tomó una selfie con su celular magenta y le extendió la mano al demonio.  
Flug se puso de vuelta la bolsa en la cabeza antes de ser visto. Le extrañaba increíblemente que su jefe hubiera solicitado la presencia de esa villana en la mansión. Domina Edgy era una joven villana ataviada siempre con un traje completo de vinilo negro, una línea gruesa vertical de color púrpura adornaba su ajustado vestuario al igual que sus guantes del mismo color, portaba siempre un antifaz en los mismos colores con un largo cuerno de unicornio en su frente, su cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta y en su espalda llevaba unas enormes tijeras afiladas. Era completamente humana, el tipo de villana que Black Hat llamaba “Villanos de paso”, aquellos efímeros con una maldad frágil. Conocida siempre por ser una aficionada de las redes sociales con una gran influencia y cantidad de seguidores impresionante, conocía cada detalle vergonzoso sobre los bienhechores más conocidos, gracias a eso había llegado muy lejos arruinando su reputación con rumores y obteniendo lo que deseaba con chantaje, toda una experta en cortar relaciones y también gargantas con sus enormes tijeras. Todo héroe huía al enfoque de su cámara e incluso uno que otro villano que se atravesaba en su camino. Fría, presumida, insolente y ambiciosa, su jefe la detestaba, pero era subsidiaria con tarjeta Gold, tenían que soportarla.  
-Bienvenida.- Contestó el demonio con alegría fingida. –Ponte cómoda.- Invitó.  
-Señor, aquí está lo que solicitó.- Dijo el Hat bot entregándole una gran caja.  
-Excelente.- La tomó y se la dio de inmediato al científico. –Esto es tuyo-.  
-¿Qué?- Tomó la pesada caja para terminar dejándola en el suelo.  
-Y ¿Para qué me llamó?- Preguntó la chica.  
-Quiero hablar acerca de la nueva… noticia-.  
-¿Habla de su novio?- Inició emocionada. –Fui la primera en ver la foto, un extraño seguidor la subió y no me pude resistir.- Continuó sin dejarlo hablar, usaba ese tono irritante y parloteaba velozmente. – ¡Todo el mundo está impactado! Es tan atractivo y tiene mucha clase, dicen que es alguien con mucho dinero ¿Un gran villano tal vez? Digo, tratándose de usted debe ser alguien muy poderoso…- Siguió.  
Black Hat empezó a perder la paciencia y en un afán por silenciarla le arrancó la bolsa de la cabeza a Flug. La joven calló abruptamente, lo miró sorprendida y tras unos segundos sacó su celular y le tomó una foto, de inmediato comenzó a textear algo en su movil.  
-Señor ¿Va a dejarla hacer eso?- Preguntó el científico en voz baja.  
-Es justo lo que necesitamos.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Ve y cámbiate.- Ordenó. –En la caja hay algo para ti-.  
El doctor atendió la orden sin titubear, aunque no entendía lo que pasaba.  
-¡Wow! O sea, nadie hubiera pensado que se trataba de él.- Comentó maravillada.  
Flug salió de la oficina, cruzó el pasillo y entró en la habitación más cercana. Abrió la caja encontrándose con la respuesta a sus preguntas, ahora lo entendía todo, el villano no tenía intención de eliminar los rumores o justificar la noticia, quería darle un giro a la situación y hacerlo público de la manera más conveniente. Domina Edgy era sin duda la persona adecuada para la labor, solo había que dar una excelente impresión.  
El doctor entró de nuevo en la oficina con una imagen completamente diferente, el joven era la prueba de que había joyas que solo debían pulirse para verse hermosas. Llevaba puesto un traje casual, mucho más moderno que el de la noche anterior, tenía una chaqueta azul oscuro ajustada que combinaba con sus pantalones, una camisa blanca medianamente desabotonada y zapatos negros lustrosos. Una insignia negra de aviador colgaba de su chaqueta, un detalle bastante simpático.  
La chica, boquiabierta, volvió a tomar una foto, Black no desaprovechó la situación. El demonio se acercó y posó junto a él, después lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó. La joven tomaba fotografías en cada pose y de inmediato eran publicadas en sus redes, el fanservice perfecto.  
-¡Esto va a encantarle a todos!- Gritó emocionada mientras texteaba con velocidad.  
Flug estaba avergonzado, colorado hasta las orejas, pero tenía que continuar el silencioso plan, aparentemente a su jefe le estaba gustando bastante. La situación empezó a ponerse incómoda cuando subió de tono. Black comenzó a morderlo, lamía su cuello y los besos se tornaban muy húmedos.  
-Se… señor.- Jadeó discretamente. –Deténgase.- Suplicó.  
El demonio extrañamente obediente se detuvo, se alejó del científico y chasqueó los dedos. La joven lo miró desconcertada, estaba extasiada con la situación. Un gran Hat bot entró en la oficina, con una caja larga de regalo y se la entregó a la chica con una reverencia.  
-La organización Black Hat le agradece por sus servicios.- Dijo con su voz robótica.  
Domina abrió la caja, eran un par de tijeras nuevas, magentas como las suyas pero con un diseño atractivo y refinado, garigoles llamativos contorneaban su figura. La villana las miró maravillada.  
-Es momento de que se retire.- Inició Black Hat y se acercó demasiado a ella, inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos, la chica lo miró temerosa. –Recuerde mi lady, si se mete conmigo no volverá a tomar otra fotografía.- Deformó su rostro, sus dientes afilados crecieron y sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. -Esas tijeras cortarán su cabeza sin piedad si se atreve a desafiarme.- Finalizó y se alejó dándole la espalda.  
El gran robot encaminó a la joven a la salida, ella miraba su regalo nerviosa, apretaba la caja temblorosa y no pronunció palabra al irse.  
-Eso fue muy inteligente.- Admitió el científico.  
-Doctor, en momentos como estos mostrar molestia es darles a entender que ganaron, lo ideal es usar fuego contra fuego.- Respondió serio. –Solo esperemos los resultados-.  
-No habrá que esperar mucho.- Comentó sacando su móvil, el aparato vibraba sin cesar. –Se está haciendo viral-.  
Le mostró la imagen a Black, las publicaciones de Domina ya habían sido compartidas cientos de veces, mostraban comentarios llenos de asombro, curiosidad e incluso uno que otro pervertido. Todos comenzaban a llamarlo “El doncel del sombrero”, un apodo vergonzoso pero increíblemente acertado. La noticia pasó de ser simples rumores a una realidad que todos tenían que aceptar positivamente o Black Hat les cortaría la cabeza a la mínima queja o burla. Aunque en realidad, observando las fotografías, no había algo negativo que decir al respecto.  
El demonio le arrebató el celular y lo dejó sobre su escritorio, se acercó y paseó sus garras sobre el rostro de Flug sin lastimarlo. –Ahora todos saben que eres mío.- Se inclinó con intención de besarlo.  
-Señor, había algo más en la caja.- Comentó nervioso.  
-Eso es para después, no me evites, voy a comerte ahora-.  
Black Hat lo besó, un beso intenso y salivoso, sostuvo al científico por la nuca, lo hacía moverse a su antojo. Flug estaba nervioso, tenía una clara idea de lo que su jefe quería, no estaba totalmente negado a dárselo, pero admitía tener miedo, se colgó del cuello del demonio e intentó seguir su ritmo. El villano lo obligó a retroceder hasta tenerlo atrapado entre él y el escritorio, comenzó a tocar al doctor, acariciaba sus piernas, introdujo su mano bajo su camisa tocando su torneado abdomen, separó sus labios para dejarlos jugar con el cuello del joven, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo.  
El doctor jadeaba cada vez más ruidoso, era demasiado sensible al toque del demonio y no podía controlar su respiración; el dolor, la humedad, las caricias, todo aquello le provocó una inevitable erección. Por un momento se sintió inútil, no hacía más que aferrarse al saco de su amante mientras este se lo comía a besos, temeroso se atrevió a corresponder una mordida, lo hizo con más fuerza de la que esperaba, sintió como las garras del demonio se clavaron fugazmente en él. Black se detuvo, lo miró sonriente con una expresión un tanto escalofriante.  
-Que valiente.- Dijo con picardía.  
Al instante, el doctor sintió como un duro bulto se pegó a su entrepierna, el demonio tenía una poderosa erección bajo sus pantalones y se lo hacía saber orgulloso restregándola insistente contra la suya.  
-Ngh… Señor…- Balbuceó excitado, la presión contra su duro miembro lo hacía estremecerse.  
Entre caricias, Black se quitó el saco y la corbata, se arrancó los guantes con los dientes y empezó a desvestir al joven, le sacó la chaqueta y pasó directo a su pantalón, sin siquiera consultarlo lo desabotonó e introdujo la mano acariciando su falo erecto por encima de la ropa interior. Flug soltó un gemido involuntario, de inmediato se mordió el labio en afán de no hacer más ruido.  
-No hagas eso.- Dijo el villano e introdujo su pulgar en la boca del muchacho, evitando que la cerrara. –Quiero escucharte-.  
El demonio continuaba acariciándolo, pero el contacto ya no era suficiente, bajó un poco los pantalones del chico e introdujo la mano bajo su bóxer sacando el miembro palpitante y caliente de Flug, un poco de su líquido pre seminal ya empezaba a humedecerlo. El doctor desvió la mirada con vergüenza pero Black lo sostuvo del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo, sonreía y se relamía los labios con su larga lengua bífida. La mirada lasciva de Black se posó en la entrepierna del muchacho, comenzó a masturbarlo escuchando con satisfacción los leves gemidos y jadeos de su pareja.  
-Ahh… Señor Black Hat.- Escuchar su nombre entre esa voz quebrada y jadeante era música para sus oídos.  
Se daba cuenta que ser tocado por alguien más intensificaba de forma inexplicable cualquier sensación, no podía mantener sus piernas quietas, se recargaba sobre el escritorio enterrando las uñas en la madera mientras su jefe lo sostenía por la espalda y lo masturbaba. El demonio paseaba su pulgar por la punta húmeda, bajaba y subía su mano haciendo movimientos rítmicos, lo soltó lentamente de la espalda llevando su mano hasta su propia bragueta. El doctor tenía la mirada perdida, pero el inconfundible sonido de un cierre bajando lo hizo reaccionar, sin ninguna pena Black se desabrochaba el pantalón y sin rodeo alguno sacó su propio miembro. Flug tragó pesado, siempre consideró que su propio tamaño era el de un hombre promedio pero definitivamente el caso de Black era diferente; grueso, largo y afilado en la punta, el miembro de Hat superaba al suyo en tamaño por al menos un tercio.  
-Eso va a partirme en dos…- Comentó distraído y nervioso.  
El villano rio divertido ante el comentario. –Pero va a gustarte.- Respondió burlón.  
El demonio se abalanzó sobre él recostándolo por completo en la mesa y empezó a sacarle el resto de la ropa agresivamente. Por su parte el científico empezaba a sentirse incómodo, tenía presente que estaba por tener su primera vez y que no sería él quien tomara las riendas, con tremendo tamaño y el poco tacto de su jefe no estaba seguro de estar listo para eso. De un momento a otro sintió algo en su entrada que lo hizo sobresaltarse.  
-¡Espere!- Interrumpió alejándolo, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y mirándolo temeroso. -¿No va a prepararme?- Preguntó con vergüenza.  
-¿Prepararte?- Contestó confundido.  
Flug parpadeó estupefacto, el del sombrero claramente no tenía idea, estaba a punto de clavarle tan imponente espada sin siquiera asegurarse de no matarlo en el intento.  
-Señor… ¿Lo ha hecho con un hombre antes?-.  
El demonio meditó un instante la pregunta para después negar con la cabeza. –Nunca tuve la necesidad.- Respondió con simpleza.  
El teléfono de disco comenzó a sonar, pero Black no tenía la intención de contestar.  
-¿No va a atender la llamada?- Preguntó, buscaba una salida.  
-No.- Contestó secamente, lo miraba serio y dudoso.  
El doctor hizo un movimiento que suponía le podría traer problemas, pero en ese instante solo pensaba en buscar una escapatoria, no podía continuar con eso bajo esas circunstancias, se estiró y levantó el teléfono contestándolo.  
-Organización Black Hat.- Respondió nervioso e intentando no hacer contacto visual con su jefe. – ¡Mademoiselle Belle Mort! En seguida la comunico.- Finalizó.  
Flug le dio el teléfono al demonio prácticamente arrojándoselo, se vistió rápido y salió de la oficina. Black se quedó mirando cada acción confundido, de igual manera se reacomodó la ropa y contestó la llamada.  
-Llama en un momento muy inoportuno.- Contestó serio.  
-Llamo en el momento adecuado, se apresuró demasiado mi Lord.- Respondió la dama al otro lado de la línea.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó confundido.  
-Verá, no soy capaz de controlar mis visiones, gracias a eso soy obligada a presenciar momentos un poco… privados-.  
-Significa que usted vio…- Inició abochornado. – ¿Entonces a que se debe su llamada?-.  
-Hay un par de cosas que necesita saber antes de llegar a tal extremo, la situación no puede funcionar igual tratándose de un caballero, es por eso que su bello doncel acaba de salir sin dudarlo.- Explicó.  
El demonio suspiró resignado, era vergonzoso que la dama tuviera que intervenir en una circunstancia como esa, lo hacía sentir torpe y como si su padre le estuviera dando un sermón. -¿Qué sugiere?-.  
-Que salga por la puerta y la escuche a ella.- Respondió y cortó la llamada.  
Black Hat estaba desconcertado, era extraño para él no tener el control de las circunstancias. Sin reparo abrió la puerta de la oficina encontrándose con Demencia sonriente.  
-Hola Blacky.- Saludó cantarina.  
-Eres tú.- Contestó con molestia. -¿Qué quieres?-.  
-¿Flug no aflojó?- Preguntó descarada.  
-¡¿Estuviste espiando?!- Gritó, repentinamente todos le mostraban insolencia.  
-Se escuchaba por todo el pasillo.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
Black se sostuvo el entrecejo, debía tener paciencia, según Belle había algo que tenía que escuchar de ella.  
-¿Solo a eso viniste?- Interrogó lo más calmado posible.  
-En realidad sí, pero si quieres saber cómo hacerlo te puedo ayudar.- Sonrió con complicidad.  
El demonio la miró ofendido, él no “necesitaba” nada de nadie nunca… aunque quizá debía hacer una excepción esa vez. Resignado y molesto asintió.  
-Sígueme amor mío.- Dijo la chica yendo hacia algún lado dando saltitos.  
Sin más la siguió, rápido llegaron a la habitación de la joven, Black viró los ojos imaginándose que ese podría ser otro de sus intentos por acercarse a él.  
-¿Qué pretendes?-.  
-Tranquilo, voy a mostrarte algo.- Dijo entrando alegre.  
Sorprendentemente su recámara estaba más organizada que la del científico, muchos posters de figuras extrañas adornaban las paredes negras, su cama de cobijas rosas hacía juego con las rasgadas cortinas y frente a ella había un escritorio repleto de chunches y una laptop en medio. La chica se sentó frente al escritorio, hizo una seña al demonio para que se acercara y comenzó a buscar algo en la computadora. Black se sentó junto a ella haciendo aparecer una silla, miró atento a cada movimiento de la joven demente.  
-Mira esto-.  
En el buscador aparecía la palabra “Yaoi”, la joven dio click a un enlace, una página de videos y comenzó a cerrar las miles de ventanas emergentes que aparecían hasta que pudo seleccionar una opción. El video comenzó a correr.  
Tiempo atrás Black no se habría permitido semejante idiotez, pero dadas las circunstancias permaneció ahí, observando atento y extrañamente aprendiendo. Al inicio fue extraño, pero conforme el video avanzaba veía cosas que jamás hubiera tomado en cuenta.  
-Tienes que hacer eso antes o si no le dolerá.- Comentó la joven repentinamente y apuntaba a la pantalla. –No vayas rápido si es su primera vez, pero debes encontrar pronto ese punto dentro-.  
Era la primera vez que la veía tan seria, haciendo una conversación congruente y sin insinuársele.  
-¿Por qué me ayudas a tener algo con él?- Preguntó, realmente no se lo esperaba después de tantos años que llevaba confesándole su amor, aunque francamente siempre lo consideró más una obsesión.  
-Porque te amo tontito.- Contestó dulcemente. –Y esto es lo que quiere mi Blacky-.  
No sabía si alguna vez lo entendería, aparentemente los sentimientos humanos eran más complejos de lo que creía, ella decía amarlo mucho y ahora se encontraba ayudándolo a tener algo con alguien más, no había molestia, no aparentaba doble intención, simplemente lo ayudaba porque lo amaba. La joven se inclinó hasta recargarse en su hombro, en otro momento la habría alejado, pero por el reflejo de la pantalla pudo ver una expresión diferente, triste, se lo permitió, por esa vez se lo merecía.  
En otro lado, Flug maldecía bajo el chorro helado de la regadera, se sentía un cobarde. Se había generado un ambiente fogoso, algo que debía considerar normal en una relación de pareja, pero las circunstancias lo habían asustado demasiado y había escapado sin dar explicaciones, ahora le preocupaba haber lastimado al demonio aunque quizá eso era imposible. Sin duda era algo que deseaba, se sentía tan placentero cuando estaba en sus manos, pero el mero hecho de que se tratara de Black Hat lo hacía acobardarse, el villano no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo era el sexo entre hombres y aunque Flug no lo había llevado a cabo por supuesto que lo había visto, sabía que era doloroso si no había una adecuada preparación, algo de lo que Black no tenía conocimiento.  
Tarde o temprano debía afrontarlo, debía disculparse y dar una explicación, aunque por el momento solo debía lograr hacer que la erección bajara.


	13. Ensayo de una boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo. Me ha estado dando por inspirarme en canciones y advierto que son cursis jaja pero me encantan.   
> Quiero comentar que un par de momentos giran en torno al video de orientación “Los casos perdidos de Saltadilla”, deberán verlo para entender las referencias.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Craig McCracken (Mojo Jojo).  
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3.
> 
> ENSAYO DE UNA BOCA.  
> (Fernando Delgadillo)
> 
> La boca de mi amada es jardín de cerezos,  
> es fuente de agua pura el cuenco donde abrego y acreciento  
> mis ansias.  
> sus labios son renuevos y sus dientes azúcar y es perfume  
> su aliento,  
> y es perfume su aliento remanso inagotables, su voz mientras  
> discurre  
> me arrulla y me alimenta, me acuna y da consuelo.  
> su risa es transparente como el juego del viento,  
> me colma cuando ríe y cuando se va sonriendo,  
> cuando sonríe por nada y cuando por nada vuelvo a invitarle a  
> que sonría.  
> su risa cristalina es mi dicha y es mi premio.  
> y si su boca acusa un suspiro de su pecho  
> me envuelve y me aprisiona, me halaga  
> y más me apresto a reconfortar sus manos,  
> sus labios y su cuello, su vientre de paloma  
> y su delicado vuelo y a modo de su boca  
> es mi boca deseo, su boca es la ventana,  
> su boca es su secreto, es la canción del agua  
> y es lenguaje del alma y es el amor y el tiempo  
> su boca bien amada.  
> la boca de mi amada es jardín de cerezos  
> es huerto de naranjos, de limones y almendros  
> es sombra y es frescura en el molde más perfecto  
> y mi más caro tesoro, porque hoy me lo da todo  
> si me regala un beso.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, refundido en su laboratorio trabajando mientras masticaba de mala gana la comida de esa tarde, usualmente era así, siempre estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo por las tardes que comía en soledad. Estaba verdaderamente molesto, no había sido el mejor de sus días, en realidad no habían sido las mejores semanas que había tenido, desde aquél desastroso día en el que huyó cobardemente de la oficina de Black Hat la situación entre ellos estaba extrañamente tensa. Pasado el suceso el científico había intentado disculparse, pero el demonio le restaba importancia a lo sucedido y no lo dejaba continuar, no parecía tener ánimos de hablar al respecto, se había puesto distante, no intentaba llegar más lejos de un beso sencillo, y aunque su caballerosidad no había desaparecido, no era tan amable como antes. Al joven le apenaba admitir que constantemente se sentía deseoso de un contacto más cercano, ciertamente se había atemorizado aquella vez, pero después de tanta indiferencia llegó a la conclusión de que su extraña ansiedad se debía a la falta de esa sensación tan cálida y emocionante, ya no le molestaría arriesgarse a un poco de dolor.   
Ahora estaba ahí, en su laboratorio, amarrando a un simio verde con un gran cerebro mientras daba mordidas a una rebanada de pizza. Afortunadamente el animal se encontraba inconsciente, después del último video de orientación no le quedaban ganas de lidiar con su incesante parloteo.   
La grabación de esa tarde fue sin duda la más molesta hasta ese momento, todo inició normal, pero la situación se tornó incómoda cuando se vio presa de sus celos, escuchar a su adorado jefe resaltar las “virtudes” de otro villano lo hizo descubrir que podía sentir celos, le dolía que la atención de su pareja fuese para alguien más y era muy malo ocultándolo. Se sintió tan patético cuando el demonio decidió retirarse de la grabación después de tantas molestias; los narradores, Demencia, Mojo Jojo y los celos. Pero entre tantas incomodidades, entre ellas el dolor de una quemadura en el trasero gracias a Black Hat, lo único bueno de su día estaba por venir: atormentar al simio.  
Black Hat miraba por el ventanal de su oficina, observaba la calle frente a su hogar, siempre tan desolada, los vecinos acostumbraban a tomar otros caminos antes que pasar frente a su mansión y siendo honesto eso le encantaba, tanto como usar a su enemigo como bate. Dejó el teléfono descolgado, estaba harto de atender llamadas de villanos inútiles, aunque amaba recibir dinero, tener que soportar a sus clientes incompetentes como los villanos novatos era cansado, en ese momento había algo importante que debía meditar. Flug estaba molesto, no era la primera vez que lo veía así de fastidiado después de una grabación, pero esa ocasión era distinta, durante varios días había visto una expresión diferente en su rostro. En las semanas anteriores el villano se concentró en darle todo el espacio que el joven pudiese necesitar para sentirse cómodo, no quería presionarlo después de aquél día en su oficina, pero el ambiente estaba cada vez peor. En realidad no sabía qué hacer, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para seguir recibiendo ayuda externa, él era un villano de cientos de años con un magnífico poder, siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía, era estúpido pensar que no podría mantener en paz su propia relación, aunque estaba más acostumbrado al caos.  
El demonio suspiró pesado, ya era suficiente espacio el que le había dado, era momento de acercarse. Salió de su oficina sin mucha prisa, dejó intencionalmente la línea descolgada, pasó junto a la habitación de Demencia poniendo el seguro de la puerta por fuera, una opción que solo la puerta de la demente chica tenía para poder controlarla en ocasiones especiales mientras la puerta resistiera, esa vez nadie iba a interrumpirlos.  
Dr. Flug reía descontroladamente, se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en semanas. El simio había despertado, atado a una plancha de metal, con electrodos pegados a su voluminoso cerebro, asustado, hiperventilando e intentando pronunciar alguna de sus redundantes oraciones, lo último que recordaba era que alguien había tocado a su puerta y todo se volvió oscuro después de abrirla.   
El científico llenó una gran jeringa de un líquido verde fosforescente, un suero aun no perfeccionado que estaba dispuesto a probar con el animal.  
-De un genio malvado a otro, Mojo, te diré que esto no te matará.- Inició dando pequeños golpes a la jeringa para sacar las burbujas de aire. -Aunque tal vez lo desees.- Finalizó con una sonrisa imperceptible gracias a su bolsa, pero la felicidad se notaba en su voz.  
El doctor incrustó con fuerza la aguja en el cuello de Mojo dando en la vena yugular con increíble puntería, el otro villano cerró los ojos sin soltar un solo sonido, ante esto Flug gruñó con molestia y sacó la aguja solo para volverla a clavar en el brazo del simio sin ninguna necesidad, solo quería escuchar el placentero grito de dolor, efímero, que se desvaneció tras caer inconsciente de nuevo.  
-Excelente, doctor.- Pronunció con voz grave Black Hat, sobresaltando al joven. –Poco sutil pero digno de ver.- Caminó hasta él.  
-¡Señor! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- Preguntó serio, no era como que le molestara verlo, pero se sentía apenado por su escenita durante la grabación y ahora el demonio lo había observado disfrutar lastimar al molesto simio, el origen de sus celos.  
-Lo suficiente.- Sonrió con malicia.   
El científico no respondió, esperaba algo más, otro silencio incómodo invadió el lugar. Durante su labor había pensado en la manera de abordar el tema que lo aquejaba, pero no encontraba una manera cómoda de hacerlo, incluso pensó en simplemente crear algún tipo de afrodisiaco y saltarse algunos pasos penosos.   
Por otro lado Black se preparaba para hablar sin pena alguna, sabía perfectamente cuál era el origen de sus problemas y estaba cansado de esperar a que todo se arreglara por sí solo. Respiró profundo intentando comenzar pero algo le molestaba.  
-Ugh quítate esto.- Dijo quitándole bruscamente la bolsa y los googles oscuros de la cabeza.  
-¡Oiga!- Replicó mostrando una mueca encaprichada y entrecerrando los ojos, la luz lo lastimaba.  
-Odio esta bolsa.- Comentó y la arrojó lejos.  
-Yo la necesito.- Respondió seco.  
-Tenemos que hablar.- Inició ignorando el comentario. –Pensé que todo se arreglaría si solo dejábamos pasar el tema, pero eres demasiado terco como para hacerlo-.   
-No entiendo.- Contestó.  
-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.- Continuó.  
Flug gruñó con resignación. –No soy terco, es solo que considero que no es algo que debamos ignorar.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Cuál es el maldito problema en todo esto? Pensé que si te daba espacio te sentirías más cómodo.- Dijo con molestia, empezaba a alzar la voz.  
-¿En serio pensaba arreglarlo con indiferencia? ¡Sentí que lo había arruinado todo!- Gritó.  
-¡Saliste huyendo de mi oficina!-.   
-Solo… ¡Tuve miedo! Solo fue un momento de temor.- Se justificó, el joven desvió la mirada. –No quería conseguir que me ignorara.- Un par de lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse.  
-¡¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Gritó frustrado.  
-Perdóneme.- Contestó con voz baja y temblorosa. El demonio cambió su semblante, no esperaba eso. –No quise ser un cobarde, tuve miedo…- Lo miró afligido, su mirada húmeda mostraba su tristeza. –Pero ya no.- Continuó con más firmeza. –No quise hacerle daño-.  
Black permaneció en silencio, si lo analizaba bien, la situación le había provocado un extraño pesar, tal vez si resultó herido sin saberlo.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Repitió más tranquilo.  
Flug no pudo contestar, le apenaba demasiado. Se acercó un poco, acarició el saco del demonio con ambas manos abriéndolo levemente, deslizó una mano hasta su corbata y la jaló con suavidad, el científico lo miró tímido pero a su vez suplicante, mostraba sus bellas joyas verdes por completo ignorando el dolor que la luz le provocaba, sus ojos se enmarcaban en un tenue rubor y mordía su labio inferior. La acción era tímida pero más que eso resultó ser inconscientemente coqueta. El demonio lo observó admirado, se quedó estático por varios segundos, entendía a la perfección el mensaje y no iba a dejar que la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos.   
Black lo abrazó por la cintura sintiendo su sobresalto, le sonrió ampliamente con aquella mirada maliciosa y ambos se envolvieron en una sombra. Flug vio como la oscuridad los invadió brevemente, en un parpadeo habían cambiado de habitación, imaginaba que su jefe se había vuelto una sombra junto con él para acortar camino, era un sitio que no conocía pero tenía la certeza de que seguían en la mansión. Pese a la gran oscuridad podía notar algunos detalles importantes, era una enorme recámara de paredes negras, un par de cortinas rojas cubrían un gran ventanal y en el fondo había una gran cama con pabellón.  
-Esta… ¿Es su habitación?-.  
-En efecto.- Contestó casi en un susurro.  
El demonio no lo dejó preguntar más, desató su cabellera y lo sumió en un beso. Black se apoderó de sus labios con suavidad, con ternura, probaba nuevamente esa boca como jardín de cerezos, sus dientes de azúcar, olfateaba complacido ese aliento como perfume fresco, paseaba sus dedos peinando los mechones suaves del doctor, se aferraba a ellos. Amaba esa lengua juguetona y cálida que abrazaba la suya, ambas se resbalaban, danzaban en aquella saliva dulce que ya empezaba a deslizarse por el mentón del doctor. El villano escuchaba gustoso la respiración agitada que soltaba Flug por tan solo un beso, pero es que era el beso más dulce, más cálido y salivoso, se robaba el alma ajena en cada chupar de labios, ni siquiera la sangre opacaba el dulzor de aquella unión.   
El doctor deshizo entre besos el nudo de la corbata de Black, bajó de a poco su saco dejándolo tirado por algún sitio, el demonio hizo lo mismo con su bata mientras él pasaba a desabrochar la camisa roja después del chaleco. Todo iba tan sereno hasta que el joven sintió como lo empujaban de a poco hasta la cama, sintió sus piernas temblar y su estómago removerse pero el deseo jamás se fue. La cama era mullida y las cobijas muy suaves, todo tenía un tenue olor a la colonia de Black, se dejó recostar, permitió que el demonio lo admirase desde arriba, de pies a cabeza hasta donde su mirada se lo permitiera, era una expresión distinta, había algo tan lindo en ella.   
-Esta vez nada ni nadie va a interrumpirnos.- Aseguró Black. Bajó su rostro hasta el vientre del chico, levantó de a poco la camisa depositando húmedos besos en su abdomen.  
-¿Y las llamadas?- Preguntó entre jadeos.  
-La línea está descolgada.- Respondió.  
-¿Demencia?-.  
-Encerrada-.  
-¿5.0.5.?- Continuó casi inaudible.  
-No se acerca aquí.- Aseguró. –Voy a matar a quien sea que se atreva a interrumpir este momento.- Sentenció.  
Continuó desvistiéndolo, sacó su camiseta azul para al fin poder ver ese increíblemente torneado torso, una figura bellamente esculpida, besó su pecho, dejó a su lengua jugar con sus pezones rosados, le encantaba escuchar los pequeños gemidos que soltaba el doctor de vez en cuando, aparentemente era muy sensible. El demonio volvió a besarlo e inevitablemente cortó drásticamente su labio inferior.  
-¡Auch!- Se quejó instintivamente.  
Black se separó por un instante, lo miró con desasosiego.  
-Flug, yo… no puedo ser muy cuidadoso.- Inició serio. –No importa cuanto lo intente, termino lastimándote, estoy hecho para hacer daño-.  
El doctor lo miró extrañado, realmente le sorprendía una declaración como esa siendo que era algo que ya sabía a la perfección, pero aparentemente el tema estaba afectando al villano. Le sonrió con dulzura, se levantó un poco, tomó la mano del villano y le quitó el guante oscuro descubriendo sus afiladas garras, el joven llevó su mano hasta su abdomen y presionó con fuerza hasta rasguñarse a sí mismo con las garras de Black. El demonio puso una expresión confundida.  
-Recuerde mi Lord Black Hat, tal como el café hay algunas cosas que me gustan más siendo amargas.- Comentó sonriendo con picardía, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa desabotonada y lo jaló hasta él para besarlo de nuevo, el villano se dejó llevar.  
El demonio tenía presente que debía contenerse, pero al menos podría estar tranquilo de que no asustaría al joven con un poco de dolor. Se quitó la camisa, mostró su torso ancho bien definido, el científico se dio el lujo de acariciarlo admirado, hacían falta un par de detalles que le daban a entender que al menos los demonios como él no amamantaban.   
Black presenció atónito el valor del chico quien le quitaba sin reparo el monóculo y el sombrero de copa dejando únicamente el bombín.  
-Cualquier otra persona habría perdido el brazo por solo acercarse.- Comentó con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su aterradora mirada oscura y acercándose a lamer su mejilla.   
-Yo soy su pareja, señor Black Hat, usted mismo ha dicho que ya no soy cualquier persona.- Respondió airoso. Levantó la mano con la intención de quitar también el bombín, pero el demonio reaccionó deteniéndola.  
-Te recomiendo que no quites ese.- Dijo serio.  
Flug tragó pesado y solo asintió sin responder nada.   
Black volvió a su labor, estaba cansado de esperar, desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón del joven mientras se comía su cuello. Flug respiraba ruidoso y acariciaba su espalda con ternura, todo estaba siendo más meloso de lo que esperaba, al menos hasta ese momento. El villano sacó de un tirón el pantalón del chico dejando ver sus tiernos bóxer de avionetas, un detalle que el doctor había olvidado por completo, instintivamente se cubrió apenado, pudo ocurrírsele usar algo más sexy ese día.  
-Voy a quitarlos de todas maneras.- Comentó burlón.  
Flug no era el único inexperto en esa habitación, el demonio había tenido varios encuentros antes pero estaba por hacer algo que jamás había hecho, ni siquiera pensado. Black se acercó hasta la abultada entrepierna del chico, presionó con su pulgar comenzando a masajear, el chico jadeaba tendido por completo en la cama y comenzando a arrugar las cobijas con sus dedos.  
-Ngh… ¡Señor!- Soltó a la par que un gemido al sentir la lengua del villano acariciar su miembro sobre la delgada tela del bóxer.  
Black continuó lamiendo hasta aburrirse de la áspera sensación de la tela, quería algo más suave, con más sabor. No paró su ritmo, sencillamente rompió la ropa interior y lanzó el trozo de tela lejos, comenzando a lamer directamente el falo erecto y rosado del muchacho. Flug se aferró a las cobijas acallando el ruido que escapaba de su garganta con una mordida en su labio sangrante.  
-No lo hagas.- Ordenó.  
-¡Ah!… Black…- Soltó finalmente, dejó de reprimirse, gemía y arqueaba su espalda al sentir la lengua caliente del demonio lamerlo como una paleta.  
El demonio sabía que introducirlo en su boca con aquellos afilados dientes era peligroso, pero su larga lengua bífida moviéndose serpenteante era suficiente. Lamía toda su extensión y gustaba de detenerse en la punta palpitante, haciéndolo en círculos y llevándose consigo el cristalino líquido que soltaba. El sabor era extraño, pero nada desagradable, aunque lo que más le encantaba era la reacción del joven; adoraba verlo arquearse, sentir como sus piernas empezaban a apretar su cabeza, su rostro teñido de rojo. Pero quería ver más de cerca esa expresión excitada, se levantó y desabrochó su pantalón, debía pasar a otro nivel.   
-¿Señor?- Pronunció a duras penas el científico, no podía controlar su respiración.  
Black dejó expuesto su enorme miembro duro, el doctor lo vio con un poco de preocupación, pero esta vez no escaparía. Sin embargo el villano no hizo movimientos apresurados, volvió a bajar esta vez para probar algo distinto, separó las piernas del chico y lo levantó de las caderas, comenzó a lamer su entrada. Flug se sorprendió, era una acción inesperada, aparentemente el perro viejo si podía aprender trucos nuevos.   
-Mmh… Ah…- Balbuceaba el doctor conforme sentía la salivosa lengua introducirse en él. –Mas…- Susurró.   
-¿Mm?-.  
El chico tomó del rostro al demonio y casi como una súplica pronunció. –Que… quiero más-.  
Black Hat sonrió ampliamente ante la declaración, soltó al científico y se montó sobre él. –Antes me ayudarás con esto.- Decretó.  
Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar, el villano lo jaló de la cabellera obligándolo a levantarse un poco y sin previo aviso, aprovechando el quejido de dolor que había soltado, le introdujo su enorme miembro en la boca y comenzó a moverse. Flug sintió que se atragantaba, cerró los ojos y apretó el brazo de su jefe con fuerza intentando que lo soltara, no era algo totalmente inesperado, después de todo tratándose de Black Hat no podría ser solo pan y miel. Pasados los segundos Black lo soltó de a poco, pero el doctor no dejó de moverse, había sido repentino y quizá un poco aterrador, pero le asustaba más darse cuenta que esa brusquedad lo había excitado, continuó chupando al mismo ritmo, dejándolo entrar en su boca hasta donde fuese posible. El demonio lo observaba embelesado, lo hacía estremecer a sobremanera, sentía la pequeña lengua del doctor abrazar y lamer en círculos mientras rítmicamente lo succionaba.  
Black lo detuvo abruptamente. –Doctor… esto va a dolerle mucho.- Comentó jadeando y relamiéndose los labios. –Es un aviso.- Finalizó.  
Antes de cualquier réplica, lo tumbó en la cama de nuevo, tomó sus piernas rodeándose a sí mismo con ellas y se posicionó para entrar. El doctor solo pudo aferrarse a los hombros del demonio, sintió un dolor punzante y como poco a poco su pareja se abría paso dentro de él.  
-¡Gah! ¡Duele!.- Gritó.  
El villano no se detuvo, continuó entrando, haciendo presión en la estrecha entrada del joven. Eran caderas angostas y un cuerpo delicado, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a entrar por completo a pesar de su gran tamaño.  
Un último empujón lo hizo lograrlo, estaba dentro, observó al chico; cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. Acarició su mejilla, el joven lo miró, un par de lágrimas escurrieron al instante, sabía que era un dolor tal vez insoportable pero no iba a detenerse, al fin lo tenía ahí, servido en bandeja de plata completamente a su merced, se había entregado a él por voluntad y tomaría lo que era suyo sin dudarlo.   
Black se acercó hasta su cuello y clavó sus afilados dientes comenzando a moverse, el joven gritó de dolor y no paró de hacerlo. Flug gritaba, los movimientos eran suaves y lentos, pero aun así el dolor estaba presente, sentía su vientre abultarse y sus piernas temblar, pero… algo sucedió. Repentinamente una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo, a cada estocada Black empezaba a tocar un punto que lo hacía vibrar.  
-¡Ah! Si… siga… mas…- Gimió.  
El demonio, sorprendido, obedeció y aumentó la velocidad. El doctor gemía cada vez más y Black salivaba y gruñía como un animal. Flug no era el único que denotaba estar sumido en placer, el villano cambió su dura expresión enojada de siempre por una más suave, ligeramente perdida.  
Las estocadas se volvieron bruscas, Black penetraba duramente al chico quien lo abrazaba con las piernas y gemía con la boca completamente abierta y la mirada perdida, se aferraba a la espalda de su jefe enterrando las uñas y el demonio lo mordía a cada oportunidad relamiendo la sangre. La sensación no frenaba, seguía recorriendo su cuerpo en cada embestida, ya no existía nada, solo el embriagador olor a sudor, el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios y esa tortuosa y placentera electricidad que los quemaba por dentro.   
-¡Grg! ¡No es suficiente!- Gruñó Black Hat.  
El del sombrero levantó al chico sin cuidado y lo sentó sobre él sin separarse, con increíble fuerza lo levantaba y dejaba caer con dureza. Flug sentía como alcanzaba más profundidad en él, se aferró a su cuello y se dedicó a besarlo entre gruñidos y jadeos. El joven se sentía en el límite, estaba exhausto y algo amenazaba con salir.  
-¡Señor!- Inició entre gemidos ahogados. –No… puedo más.- Finalizó.  
Después de un breve escalofrío dejó salir su líquido blanquecino y caliente entre su abdomen y el pecho del demonio, se recostó en el hombro de Black pero este no dejaba de moverse.  
-¡Aun no terminamos!- Sentenció el villano.   
Volvió a recostar al científico en la cama, el ritmo de las embestidas cambió, eran más lentas pero mucho más bruscas, empezó a perder su forma y Flug continuaba a duras penas. Aunque antes había tenido sexo, eso era diferente, mucho más fuerte y placentero, no tenía control.   
Tras varias estocadas, el demonio se aferró al muchacho y dejó salir todo su semen dentro de él, llenándolo.   
-Ngh… está caliente.- Susurró Flug.  
Black jadeaba exhausto, lentamente salió escuchando un quejido, quizá de dolor, de placer o por la extraña sensación del semen ajeno saliendo de su cuerpo. Lo miró, milagrosamente aún permanecía despierto, estaba tal vez más cansado que él y aun así estaba ahí dedicándole una tenue sonrisa, se acercó a besarlo tiernamente sintiéndose correspondido de inmediato, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó dejando que se acurrucara en él. Era una escena demasiado tierna para un par de villanos, pero que más les daba, ese momento era solo suyo y el resto del mundo no existía, el demonio se permitió descansar también, suspiró satisfecho, se había enamorado de la persona ideal para él.


	14. Limerencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta.
> 
> Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que básicamente es continuación directa del anterior, es un poco pequeño peeeeroo…. En uno o dos días actualizo de nuevo jaja esto porque el siguiente capítulo es un poco… peculiar, diferente al resto y ya está listo, solo diré eso jiji.  
> Ahora, voy a definir un término no mencionado en el capítulo pero que lo describe.  
> La Limerencia se define como un estado mental involuntario, resultado de una atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad intensa de ser correspondido. Este término como tal no tiene una etimología, de hecho no lo encuentran definido por la RAE, esto es debido a que este término fue acuñado (en realidad como “limerence”) en los años 70 por una psicóloga en su libro "Amor y limerencia: la experiencia de estar enamorado" resultado de una entrevista sobre temas románticos realizada más de una década antes y fue elegida más que nada por el sonido al pronunciarla. En sí, se trata de ese estado de enamoramiento intenso inicial, aquello que es estar “Locamente enamorado” y según algunos estudios puede durar de 6 meses a 3 años.  
> Quiero aclarar que esto no significa que lo sentido por ninguno de los protagonistas sea mera ilusión, si no que están en esa etapa inicial de una relación, todos los problemas de “reacomodo” que vienen con el tiempo, pronto aparecerán.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Craig McCracken (Mojo Jojo).
> 
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3.

Se negaba a despertar, sabía que su alarma estaría próxima a sonar, sentía que había dormido lo suficiente pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar, haciéndose a la idea de que inevitablemente tendría que empezar su día, pero algo era diferente; la cama era más suave, se sentía acalorado, olía distinto y… alguien lo abrazaba. Tras sentir otra presencia el chico castaño abrió los ojos asustado topándose con su jefe dormido junto a él, acurrucado, fue entonces que los recuerdos vinieron a él, suspiró tranquilo, por un segundo olvidó lo sucedido y que no se encontraba en su habitación.   
Se preguntaba cuántas reglas rompieron, no solo como villanos, habían desperdiciado todo un día de trabajo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió tanto, si los cálculos no le fallaban ambos durmieron más de doce horas, Demencia continuaba encerrada, no trabajó nada en la grabación y un sujeto de prueba continuaba atado en su laboratorio sin ningún tipo de vigilancia. Realmente Black Hat estaba dejando mucho de lado por él y eso lo halagaba pero también lo hacía temer, no quería afectarlo en ningún aspecto.  
Mientras divagaba acarició la mejilla de Black, incluso dormido se veía molesto. Repentinamente el demonio abrió los ojos sobresaltando al científico, sonrió con malicia.  
-¿Quiere una segunda ronda, Doctor?- Preguntó atrapándolo por la cintura.   
-¡Señor!- Dijo alejándose instintivamente. –Debemos empezar a trabajar, dejé a Mojo en el laboratorio y…- Se excusó, intentó levantarse pero un dolor punzante lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de la cama al suelo. –Auch, auch, auch, auch…- Decía tendido en el suelo boca abajo. –Mi cadera…-.  
Black lo miró desde arriba, desconcertado. Repentinamente soltó una risotada burlona ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte del doctor.   
-Parece que fue mucho para ti.- Comentó entre risas.  
-No se burle de mí, no puedo levantarme.- Suplicó.   
-Eres un debilucho.- Contestó serio.  
El demonio se puso de pie, aun llevaba puesto el pantalón, comenzó a desabrocharlo. Flug lo miró nervioso e intentó levantarse, asustado.  
-Jefecito, espere, aún estoy adolorido y…- Intentó, nervioso.  
-Cállate.- Gruñó.  
Se bajó el pantalón dejándolo tirado como todas las prendas de la noche anterior, tenía puestos unos bóxer ajustados de color negro. El científico lo vio acercarse, agacharse hasta donde él estaba y cerró los ojos resignado, pero no era lo que pensaba. Repentinamente Black lo cargó en brazos con delicadeza, caminó hasta una puerta cercana entrando en la habitación aledaña, el baño. Flug observó detenidamente el sitio, era lujoso y muy espacioso, con un gran jacuzzi en medio, a diferencia del resto de su habitación, y de hecho de cualquier cosa en esa mansión, era un sitio iluminado adornado de colores aperlados, dorado y blanco, muy agradable a la vista. El demonio lo dejó cuidadosamente en el borde de mármol que rodeaba la tina y se dispuso a llenarla en silencio.  
Era extraña tanta atención de su parte y ni una sola palabra de por medio, Flug solo lo veía preparar el baño, trajo botellas, que el doctor suponía eran algún tipo de jabón o esencia, y vació un poco de su líquido en el agua, las burbujas empezaron a aparecer y todo el sitio se llenó de un agradable aroma, sin duda el demonio era muy atento a su aseo personal.   
Black se quitó el resto de la ropa provocando que Flug agachara la cabeza, apenado. Volvió a cargarlo en brazos y se metió en la tina junto con él, tomó un paño suave y se dedicó a limpiarlo como si fuera una muñeca.  
-Señor… No es necesario, yo puedo…- Empezó.  
-Silencio.- Ordenó tajante.  
El demonio estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba, su piel estaba llena de mordidas que aún eran sangrantes, chupetones, rasguños y todavía no verificaba más abajo. No es como si se sintiera culpable, realmente solo creía que era su deber darle su merecida atención a su pareja después de lo de anoche.   
Flug lo observaba atento, no sabía si disfrutarlo, realmente se sentía bien. Black era muy dedicado en lo que hacía, pasaba el paño con suavidad sobre su piel y constantemente lo veía a la cara, le daba la impresión de que se cercioraba de no provocarle malestar. Le ponía nervioso cuando tocaba ciertas partes, pero aun así era lindo que se preocupara por él de esa manera, incluso pasó a lavar su cabello, sentir como acariciaba los mechones lo hizo relajarse y cerrar los ojos.  
-No te acostumbres.- Dijo mirándolo desde arriba, sobre sus rodillas, mientras el doctor se dejaba hacer y deshacer sentado en el suelo de la tina.   
-Si señor.- Susurró contento y mirándolo sonriente desde abajo, con esa expresión tierna que ponía en jaque a Black.  
-No estás tan mal.- Comentó. –Pronto podrás volver a la contienda.- Dijo sonriente, con toda la intención de molestarlo.   
Flug lo miró con picardía en respuesta. –Tiene razón, señor.- Contestó, esa vez no iba a arruinarle el rato.   
Su jefe ladeo la cabeza desconcertado, en realidad no esperaba esa respuesta. El científico se puso de rodillas, a su altura, no podía moverse mucho pero con gran esfuerzo hizo a Black sentarse y se montó sobre él. En ocasiones era como apretar un botón que desataba a un joven atrevido, solo en intimidad parecía sentirse con el poder de controlar la situación, el chico era sin duda tímido la mayor parte del tiempo pero tenía sus momentos de liviandad, de concupiscencia e incluso de fiereza cuando se molestaba. Era camaleónico sin duda y eso le gustaba, siempre tan impredecible.   
Flug se atrevió a besarlo, lentamente sumergió su mano en el agua hasta sostener la entrepierna del demonio, este jadeó al contacto. El doctor no lo dejó hablar o replicar, simplemente continuó masturbándolo mientras lo besaba y el demonio no estaba negado a ello. Black se recargó en la pared del jacuzzi, tomó al chico de las caderas y lo presionó contra él, sus miembros se rosaban y Flug se ocupaba de mantenerlos unidos.   
Hat sabía que se encontraba adolorido aun, pero se lo comían las ansias por hacerlo suyo de nuevo.  
-Flug, te quiero coger.- Comentó sin reparo, lascivo.  
El doctor lo miró abochornado. –No lo diga de esa manera.- Contestó indignado.  
-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó burlón.  
-No… me tiene que preguntar.- Respondió en voz baja. Un cambio de actitud radical a la mostrada en la recámara, pero ciertamente el demonio no era el único ansioso, además de haberse relajado bastante durante el baño.  
-Lo sé, era una cortesía.- Dijo, arrogante.  
Black besó su pecho, su piel era tan suave y sensible, apenas presionaba un poco y dejaba marcas enrojecidas que duraban varios segundos. El científico ya estaba listo, en la posición que necesitaba, solo bastó hacer presión para unirse de nuevo, gimió y sus piernas flaquearon.   
Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada cautivada que dedicaba el demonio cuando veía esa fina figura temblar entre sus brazos, teñirse de carmesí, jadear exhausto y perderse en el placer. Maldecía por dentro, maldecía a aquella sensación divina que lo inundaba, esa calidez, ese revolver de sus entrañas cuando tan hermoso ser se derretía por él.   
No pasó mucho para que la voz excitada del chico retumbara por las paredes de la habitación, el rose suave debajo del agua lo hacía estremecer.   
-Ah…Aah… Black…- Gemía, solo en ese estado se atrevía a llamarlo sin tanto respeto como acostumbraba.  
El villano se movía lento, evitaba rasguñarlo y contenía las ganas de morderlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para volver a reabrir heridas.  
-Voy ah… a terminar…- Comentó avergonzado y un momento después se corrió.  
Como la última vez el demonio continuó, empezaba a desesperarse, no podía actuar bruscamente como deseaba, sin embargo Flug lo notó, él había disfrutado bastante el ritmo pero podía suponer que no era suficiente para su pareja. Temiendo arrepentirse más tarde, el doctor se impulsó de los hombros de su jefe y comenzó a marcar el ritmo el mismo, más rápido y brusco. Admirado y sintiéndolo como un permiso, Black siguió el juego y clavó las garras en sus caderas, gruñía y jadeaba ruidosamente, se sentía abrazado por el cálido interior del joven, la sensación bajo el agua era gloriosa. Tras un par de duros movimientos consiguió terminar también, nuevamente dentro del chico.  
Ambos suspiraban cansados, aun unidos y abrazados.  
-No puedo levantarme.- Comentó Flug prendido del cuello del villano.  
Black se levantó junto con él sin ningún esfuerzo, lo sostuvo de las piernas y lo sentó en el borde de la tina saliendo finalmente de su interior.  
-Tendré que lavarte de nuevo.- Se quejó. 

Más tarde ambos al fin terminaban de arreglarse para comenzar su jornada laboral. El doctor había decidido adelantarse y poner en orden todo lo inconcluso del día anterior comenzando por lo más importante, se dirigió hasta la habitación de Demencia, sorpresivamente la puerta estaba intacta, quitó el seguro y con temor la abrió, esperaba un duro golpe, un empujón, encontrarse con un gran agujero en el muro o una escena desconcertante pero no fue así. En el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta estaba Demencia, en decúbito lateral abrazando una maceta, Flug estaba seguro que había visto esa planta en otro sitio antes, la chica estaba profundamente dormida y en su mejilla visible tenía una marca negra que la atravesaba, parecía como si una lágrima teñida en maquillaje hubiese corrido por ahí. El científico se sintió preocupado, pero despertarla y preguntar podría ser una acción mortal, sencillamente decidió dejar la puerta emparejada y dejar que continuara durmiendo si así lo necesitaba, ya le explicaría a su jefe que estaba indispuesta. A pocos cuartos de distancia estaría su gran oso azul, 5.0.5. dormía en una pequeña habitación a pocos metros de la suya, era una gran mansión pero aun así preferían permanecer en habitaciones no tan alejadas entre sí, la más lejana era la de Lord Black Hat. Flug entró con confianza a la tierna recámara del oso, un cuarto de paredes rosadas llenas de dibujos de flores coloridas, todo el sitio estaba adornado siempre de dibujos nuevos del artista peludo y azul.  
-Buenos días 5.0.5.- Saludó al oso quien recién se despertaba.  
El animal se sentó en su enorme y mullido cojín redondo en el que siempre dormía, se estiró y saludó al doctor con una sonrisa.   
-Es hora de trabajar.- Comentó y lo acarició gentilmente en la cabeza.   
Flug se dirigió a su laboratorio, había una última cosa importante de la que debía ocuparse. Entró al sitio con mucha precaución, bajó la escalera con cuidado y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad tomó un arma de uno de sus gabinetes, una pistola ovalada, blanca y con el mango y la punta rojos, anduvo con cuidado para al fin encontrarse con el simio aun atado, dormido y todo en orden, suspiró tranquilo.  
-¡Bueeenos días Mojitooo!- Gritó despertando al mono. -¿Listo para continuar?- Preguntó sonriente.  
-No, no estoy listo.- Soltó. -¿Quién podría estar listo? Y no, esa no es una pregunta que deba responderse, se llaman preguntas retóricas, porque definitivamente nadie podría estar listo para continuar con eso…- Continuó.  
Flug viró los ojos, se arrepintió de preguntar, ese mono era todo un fastidio al hablar. Preparo otra jeringa, quería acabar con eso, él hacía que dejara de ser divertido.  
-¡Hola nerd!- Saludó una voz aguda detrás de él, el doctor soltó la aguja y el frasco al suelo, ambos se rompieron. –Uy, se rompió.- Comentó inocente.  
Flug se giró molesto. -¡Demencia! No grites así, ¿ya viste lo que hiciste?-.  
La chica se encogió de hombros, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, el doctor lo notó de inmediato y cambió su semblante.  
-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.  
-¿Eh?-.  
-¿Pudiste dormir?- Indagó.  
-¿Dormir? ¿Quién podría dormir?- Inició Mojo interrumpiéndolos. – ¡Nadie! Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta que he realizado, nadie podría dormir con ese ruido incesante, eran como un grupo de monos aulladores y no monos aulladores que estuvieran tranquilos, sino monos aulladores que hacen mucho ruido, y eso es solo una analogía porque yo soy un mono y no aulló ni hago sonidos tan desagradables que impiden el sueño a cualquiera que intente dormir…-.  
Flug se talló la cara bajo la bolsa, no necesitaba pasar por eso, era evidente que el villano de cuarta no iba a callarse, cargó el arma que momentos antes había sacado y la apuntó a Mojo, disparó un pequeño dardo con sedante y en poco tiempo el mono cayó dormido.   
-Al fin…- Suspiró el doctor, sacó una radio. –Hat Bots, llévense esto.- Ordenó.  
-La verdad si eran como monos aulladores.- Comentó la chica.  
El científico la miró molesto y la amenazó con el arma, en realidad no sabía si realmente se había enterado de lo de anoche o lo decía para molestarlo, pero no tenía energías para lidiar con eso.   
-Es broma tontito.- Dijo la joven, lo palmeó con fuerza en la espalda baja.  
-¡Nhg! Auch.- Se quejó de inmediato y se dobló del dolor sosteniéndose de una mesa cercana.  
-Que exagerado.- Dijo extrañada y se marchó del lugar.  
El golpe ni siquiera había sido muy fuerte pero había librado una dura batalla esa mañana que le dejó secuelas. Era afortunado que no tuviera que hacer demasiado ese día, solo debía ocuparse de terminar la nave que Belle le había solicitado hace tiempo y gracias al rayo encojedor podía hacer los pedidos de gran escala en una pequeña mesa, como si armara un juguete y después darles el tamaño deseado, de igual manera debía progresar en el proyecto de la “Flor fétida”. Se preguntaba cuanto tendría que “practicar” para que dejara de dolerle tanto, aunque conociendo a su novio tenía la certeza de que lo haría muy seguido.


	15. Vesania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola otra vez!  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.
> 
> Sin más que decir…  
> Aquí está…

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, siempre has sido majestuoso, acostumbrado a lograr tus propósitos con actitudes arrogantes y airadas, así llegaste a mí, solicitando mis virtudes para tus ambiciones y yo acepté gustosa cumplir tus caprichos por el único hecho de parecerme singularmente interesante, desde entonces te he estado observando, desde el primer instante en el que llegué a esta oscura mansión te he estado observando, resultaste ser una gran serendipia en mi vida. En ti encontré todo aquello que mi mente retorcida buscaba, el inescrupuloso ser que adorara el dolor ajeno tanto como yo y como vicio tuviera escuchar la agonía del prójimo, irónicamente tu profunda oscuridad me cegó. Desde hace un largo tiempo que mis ojos te ven con arrobo, una imagen que me volvió servil a tus exigencias, me volví aquella que robaba las almas que tanto deseabas solo para tu deleite, que manchaba sus manos en tu nombre, que serviría su propia sangre en una copa y te dejaría libar, desperdigar o hacer lo que te gustase con ella.   
Soy joven y soy hermosa, teñí mi cabello en el afán de reflejar mi locura, afilé mis dientes para resaltar mi fiereza, para verme más peligrosa, digna de ti. No esperaba que de inmediato notaras mi presencia, soy bisoña para alguien como tú, no soy de tu talla, pero deseaba con toda mi alma que en algún momento me convirtiera en aquello que buscabas, que me miraras con alucine y decidieras reconocer un sentimiento afectuoso por mí. Anhelé por largo tiempo hacerte sentir aquella bienquerencia e idolatría abrasiva que yo sentía por ti.  
Lastimosamente un día me di cuenta que el alma que creía inexistente en tu ser había sido robada por un par de esmeraldas primorosas. Te vi, te vi ahí, deleitando labios ajenos en una pasarela de sangre, estrechando un carácter endeble y mimando rosadas mejillas, encendidas por ti. Mis piernas flaquearon, mi aliento se perdió en la inmensidad de la habitación y mi corazón se desbarató como un terrón de azúcar.   
Por poco tiempo decidí odiarlo, condenarlo a la muerte justa que según mi fracturada alma merecía, pero no pude. Por un instante ambos apelaron silenciosamente a mi cordura rezagada, busqué desesperadamente en aquellas alhajas alguna pizca de ojeriza que justificara mis pérfidas acciones, pero no vi más que un brillo conocido, una ráfaga de limerencia acechante pero ahogada en el orgullo, en el miedo y la inseguridad que su lamentable humanidad manifestaba. No pude hacer nada, patéticas armas atentaron en mi contra al verme reflejada en ese amor a medias, la poca fragilidad que aun poseo me llevó como rio desbocado a ayudarle y a ayudarte a ti, era inevitable, ambos son la única familia que poseo, no pude verlo desarmarse por pequeñeces y fallarle a aquello que tanto amo, admito que lo hice por ti, por verte alborozado.  
Si querías despedazarme conseguiste la victoria. Te vi, extraviado y agobiado, el conejo corrió asustado a su madriguera y te dejó pendiendo de un hilo, entre la incertidumbre y el miedo, no sabía que eras tan lábil, aunque por largo tiempo creí ser tu más grande adepta, me di cuenta que apenas te conozco.   
Lo permití, nuevamente dejé que me partieras, esa vez decidí ser tu mapa y guiarte a consumar un deseo que te volvería su dueño y propiedad, y así lo hiciste. Lloré, lágrimas negras corrieron por mis mejillas, el maquillaje que con tanta atención me hice quedó arruinado, no podía hacer otra cosa, solo derramar mis lágrimas entre los forasteros gemidos de placer que provocabas en alguien que no podría jamás ser yo. Descansé en el suelo, me abracé a mi único consuelo, rasgué las hojas de una planta con tremendo desdén solo por asemejarse al color de su mirada.  
Soy feliz, soy feliz solo por ti, porque tú eres dichoso ahora, se bien que podría recoger mi dignidad hecha girones y armarla a duras penas, no volverte a ver con los mismos ojos y ser indiferente, pero no lo haré, lloraré para que seas feliz, porque no te importo, porque así te gusta, porque soy estúpida. Voy a sonreírles siempre, a ti y a él, con aquella mueca ingenua inmarcesible que me caracteriza, fingiré normalidad para garantizar tu sosiego, lo mereces solo por ser tú.  
No sé qué faltó en mí, tal vez debí ser más inteligente, tener más clase, ser más hermosa o cambiar toda mi fuerza por la fragilidad que preferiste, quizá así me habría convertido en lo que apetecía tu corazón. Yo no fui lo que necesitabas y evidentemente ya no lo seré.  
No cambiaré, no conmutaré mi castigo por no haber logrado mi objetivo, seguiré ahí para ti y para él, enseñándolos a amarse y ayudándolos a triunfar porque ambos son ridículamente neófitos en cuestiones de pasión, de amor real, no soy una experta pero sé cómo expresar cariño, frases de alabanza. Seré siempre tu más grande admiradora, siempre devota, porque si no soy la demencia personificada, a quien le encanta ser absurda, aquella que besa el suelo por donde caminas, entonces… ¿Quién soy?.


	16. Rutina amorosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.  
> Voy a admitir que este capítulo es un auténtico relleno jaja la verdad lo hice de esta manera con toda la intención de justificar el paso del tiempo y hacer la presentación de un nuevo personaje, esto es debido a que realmente no tengo nada importante planeado alrededor de la temática de los dos videos mencionados en este capítulo: “La flor fétida” y “Los casos perdidos de Elmore”.   
> Hablando de los videos, como un dato curioso (aunque no es importante para el capítulo) está el nombre de la flor “Datura Repulsa”. “Datura” es un género de plantas herbáceas entre la que se encuentra “Datura Meteliodes”, también conocida como Floripondio o Toloache, es posible que con ese nombre sepan de que se trata, es una planta que tras su ingesta provoca efectos narcóticos y especialmente una alteración de la percepción visual, por lo que en la antigüedad esta planta era utilizada para pociones de amor, de ahí viene la frase “Le dieron Toloache” que se decía cuando una persona se veía perdidamente enamorada. A lo que voy con todo esto es que seguramente Alan Ituriel se basó en los efectos de esta planta para crear otra con efectos contrarios que sería la “Datura Repulsa”. A mí me pareció gracioso jaja.  
> Bueno, otra cosa que quiero comentar, es que al nuevo personaje que incluí, el cual fue creado por Alan, ya le di nombre aunque la verdad oficialmente no lo tiene y la describí sin realmente saber cómo es de la cadera para abajo, y es que en las apariciones que ha tenido no se ve completa, pero me da la impresión de que parece un cien pies, ustedes juzguen, la encuentran en el minuto 3:45 del video de orientación “Guía para una conquista malvada”. 
> 
> Gracias por leer este largo texto, una disculpa por eso y sin más que decir ojalá les guste <3  
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel).

-Señor… van a escucharnos…- Advirtió jadeando.   
-No me importa.- Respondió secamente, masajeaba entretenido la entrepierna de Flug. –Anoche te negaste a ir a la habitación-.  
-Debía… Mgh.- Balbuceó reprimiendo un gemido. -Terminar la edición del video.- Finalizó.  
El demonio ignoró el comentario, bajó aún más el pantalón desabrochado del científico para estrechar su trasero con ambas manos. Black se hallaba acorralándolo sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada de madera que había en la cocina, sin saco y con la camisa arremangada. El desayuno había concluido minutos antes y el gran oso azul se encontraba en la habitación de junto poniendo en orden el largo comedor. Como un acto gentil el doctor se había dispuesto a ayudar a su experimento pero fue seguido y atrapado por su malvado jefe, terminando en esa situación.  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo.- Inició Black. –Cuando el parásito se enganchó en ti, decidiste gritarle a tu experimento-.  
-Yo no lo decidí.- Intentó Flug, fue acallado un breve instante por un brusco beso de su pareja. –Eso es lo que hace la Datura Repulsa, convierte el afecto en disgusto-.   
-En efecto, mi querido doctor, lo que me hace pensar que le tiene más estima al estúpido oso que a mí-.  
El científico lo miró arqueando las cejas con sorpresa. -¿Está celoso?- Preguntó sin pensarlo.  
Black reaccionó abochornado, no esperaba esa interpretación a su comentario. Sin responder, giró rápidamente al doctor hasta dejarlo boca abajo sobre la mesa y con un par de movimientos rápidos dejó su erecto miembro expuesto, comenzó a rosarlo en la entrada del chico. Flug sintió un escalofrío, se aferró a la mesa, habían estado varias veces antes en esa situación, ya estaba acostumbrado al gran tamaño de Black, ya no sentía dolor o miedo, el placer aparecía rápido y como novedad estaba esa sensación de ansia cuando estaba por ser penetrado, era como si su cuerpo rogara que no demorara más. Sin cuidado, se introdujo de golpe dentro del joven, arrancó un fuerte gemido que el doctor intentó reprimir de inmediato, su precioso experimento estaba muy cerca, no podía dejar que lo escuchara o viera de esa manera.  
-5.0.5. es como mi hijo.- Comentó de repente entre jadeos. –Es normal que reaccionara hacia él.- Se excusó.  
-Quizá necesito hacer algo con lo que no dejes de pensar en mí.- Comentó sonriente y empezó a moverse.  
Tiró de la melena de Flug haciéndolo arquearse y tumbando al fin la bolsa de papel que colgaba de su cabeza.  
-Usted... Ah… Sabe bien lo que representa para mí… Mgh… No necesita hacer nada para que lo piense todo el tiempo…-.  
Black no respondió, el doctor desataba nuevamente esa sensación revolante en su pecho. El demonio lo hizo erguirse hasta poder besar su cuello, lo abrazaba por el pecho y la cintura, metió la mano debajo de su camiseta hasta alcanzar los rosados pezones del joven, acariciándolos suavemente.  
Tras una nada corta sesión de rápidas embestidas, Flug sintió que llegaba a su límite, había adquirido resistencia, cada vez podía retenerlo durante más tiempo pero nunca podía aguantar lo suficiente, aunque en la situación en la que estaban; una endeble mesa que podría dar de sí en cualquier instante y su oso que no tardaría en entrar a la cocina, acabar rápido con eso no sería una mala idea. El joven apretaba los dientes, evitaba a toda costa hacer demasiado ruido, bien sabía que a su adorado jefe no le gustaba que lo hiciera y nuevamente se lo hizo saber.  
-¡Quiero escucharte!- Gruñó, llevó su mano hasta la boca del chico e intentó abrirla introduciendo los dedos.   
Flug se resistió, si lo pensaba detenidamente se había acostumbrado a arriesgar su vida en cada encuentro con Black Hat, el placer y el amor lo volvían idiota momentáneamente y no era algo de lo que se enorgulleciera, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, ahí estaba de nuevo cometiendo otro acto estúpido: reaccionó mordiendo los dedos del demonio con fuerza.  
-Aaahh…- Gimió repentinamente Black Hat, deteniéndolo todo.   
Ambos quedaron estáticos, el demonio lo soltó dejando que se recostara de nuevo sobre la mesa, se apoyó en ella acorralándolo con sus brazos. El doctor quedó estupefacto, eso no había sido una exclamación de dolor, había sido de placer. Más de una vez lo había escuchado gemir, pero eran sonidos leves y toscos, eso había sido un gemido suave, distinto, ¿Debido a la mordida?, en realidad… tenía sentido, era un demonio después de todo, no era absurdo pensar que el dolor le excitara al punto de hacerlo perder la compostura. Como todo buen amante de la ciencia estaba dispuesto a comprobar su hipótesis. Antes le había provocado dolor, sin embargo no lo había hecho sangrar jamás, ahí estaba, la mano del villano posada junto a su rostro, sangrando.   
En breve, el villano continuó sin decir nada, empezó a moverse de nuevo, apoyado sobre el joven en íntima cercanía, con movimientos más suaves. Flug aprovechó, tan pronto como el brazo el demonio se acercó inocentemente a su rostro, el doctor lo sostuvo y depositó la mordida más fuerte que podía dar.  
Black se tensó, deteniéndose de nuevo. –Mgh… ¡Flug!- Gruñó, jadeando pesado.  
El científico no se detuvo, mordió nuevamente en el mismo sitio, sintiendo el sabor metálico de una sangre oscura y espesa. Al mismo tiempo Black empezó a dar fuertes estocadas sin resistirse a las acciones de su pareja, tenía los ojos cerrados, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes.   
-Aahh… Flug…- Soltó como un suspiro, instantáneamente eyaculó dentro del joven, incluso antes que él.   
Al sentir el caliente líquido en su interior, Flug sintió un escalofrío recorrerle y también terminó, sobre la pequeña mesa. Su pequeño experimento había sido un éxito.  
El demonio se separó en silencio, observó detenidamente la profunda herida en su brazo sangrar y como se curaba poco a poco, vio a su pareja subirse el pantalón importándole poco que se ensuciara, el joven lo miró complacido relamiendo la sangre de sus labios, era exquisito verlo de esa manera, una preciosa criatura mostrando toda su perversión. Admitía que era vergonzoso que el doctor descubriera su pequeña “debilidad”, estaba más acostumbrado a provocar dolor, pero recibirlo era estimulante y no lo esperaba de él, ahora debía cuidarse, evitar a toda costa que se volviera costumbre y los roles se invirtieran, no podía permitirlo. 

El jugueteo se volvió rutina, Black le había tomado gusto a tener encuentros con su querido doctor en cualquier parte de la mansión, cuando se le antojara y fuese lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo, jamás tomaba en cuenta la posibilidad de estar descuidando su trabajo, siendo el jefe nada le preocupaba, era como un niño en navidad, disfrutaba por completo de su nueva compañía, adoraba los encuentros amorosos pero atesoraba sin duda las largas charlas que compartía con su pareja de vez en cuando, mostrándose orgulloso e indiferente como siempre pero escuchando al científico hablar en todo momento, por primera vez presenciaba otro tipo de felicidad. Por otro lado Flug se ocupaba de mantenerlo contento en sus tiempos libres para de ese modo evitar los constantes asaltos del demonio cuando se encontraba más atareado, no negaba que le encantaba toda esa atención, pero estaba llegando a extremos en los que temía provocar un problema en la organización, sin mencionar que los celos de su jefe limitaban el tiempo compartido con su adorado experimento.   
Ahí estaba de nuevo, recogiendo el set de una compleja grabación. Analizar al niño de Elmore, del cual ya no recordaba su nombre, había sido una dura tarea por su participación en soledad, o al menos la mayor parte. No podía permitirse molestarse o reclamar algo al malvado villano, era su pareja, sin embargo se trataba de Lord Black Hat, no debía sobrepasar los límites de insolencia, aunque le hubiera gustado ignorar ese hecho momentos antes, el demonio hizo abuso de sus poderes y les dio una vergonzosa exhibición al narrador y Demencia solo por “tentar su suerte”, ahora debía hacer un gran recorte en la grabación. El bochornoso momento no quedaría impune, iba a dar una revancha que no le faltaría al respeto a su jefe y no pondría en riesgo su vida… o algo parecido.  
Al día siguiente Black Hat se hallaba sentado en su elegante silla tras su gran escritorio de madera pulida, atendía a un cliente de manera indiferente, estaba aburrido, no había visto a su doctor desde muy temprano. El enorme villano que solicitaba su ayuda hablaba de cosas triviales, contaba emocionado como iba su vida como malhechor, de vez en cuando acomodaba su casco con púas y agitaba sus manos con guanteletes metálicos atemorizantes como si quisiera hacerlos notar. El demonio ya estaba acostumbrado a clientes como él, venían pidiendo ayuda y de paso trataban de impresionarlo con sus supuestas victorias nada magníficas. Estaba a un segundo de gritarle que fuera al grano cuando de repente un movimiento y leve tacto bajo su escritorio llamó su atención, tenía la guardia baja y no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño brinco, discretamente echó un rápido vistazo sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía: bajo el enorme escritorio se encontraba Flug, de rodillas sobre la alfombra y con una sonrisa pícara.   
-Pero que…- Dijo en voz baja.  
-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó el visitante.  
-Na…Nada, continúa.- Ordenó molesto.  
El escritorio era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran incluso dos personas debajo, la parte frontal estaba cubierta, no podía verse nada excepto desde donde Black se encontraba, un escondite perfecto bajo sus propias narices, pero ¿Con que objetivo?. Sin la más mínima intención de permitir que el cliente supiera de la extraña situación, continuó escuchándolo con normalidad, a la expectativa de las acciones del doctor. No pensaba en nada negativo en realidad, Flug no era tan idiota, sin embargo una sensación alarmante lo invadió al escuchar el cierre de su pantalón bajar.   
Flug había estado ahí por un par de horas, quizá tiempo malgastado pero valdría toda la pena, tenía la intención de poner aunque sea un instante en aprietos a su querido jefe. Haberlo alertado de su presencia fue un mero miramiento, no podía ir directo a realizar su plan. Bajó la bragueta notando de inmediato el sobresalto de su pareja, acarició su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, era una manera de hacerlo comprender lo que estaba por suceder.  
El villano sentía las finas manos del joven tocarlo con movimientos suaves, no pudo evitar ponerse duro de inmediato. El chico no paró ahí, ante la positiva reacción del demonio dejó el miembro de este al descubierto sin reparo alguno, comenzando a frotar su larga extensión.  
-Mgh…ah…- Soltó como un jadeo ronco, no pudo contenerse.  
-Lord Black Hat, ¿Le ocurre algo?- Preguntó extrañado el cliente quien no había dejado de parlotear hasta ese momento.  
-Todo en orden.- Respondió secamente, lo más impasible que pudo simular.  
El doctor continuó masturbando mientras su pareja contenía en la medida de lo posible cualquier sonido y extraña expresión que lo delatara, inició siendo incómodo, pero empezaba a tornarse excitante. Acercó sus rosados labios, dio un pequeño beso que advertía lo que se aproximaba, sintió a Black tensarse y vio como encajaba las garras en su acojinada silla, procedió a lamerlo, se movía lene como un rio apaciguado, su pequeña lengua cálida se paseaba por toda su extensión deteniéndose continuamente en la punta palpitante, lamiendo en círculos.  
Todo se volvió complicado cuando Black sintió la boca del chico envolverlo entero, podía sentir como chocaba con su garganta, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo y ya podía imaginar los preciosos ojos del científico observando atentos cada reacción que tenía, esos labios rosados besando su piel, su pequeña lengua moviéndose como pez en el agua mientras lo succionaba, una de las imágenes más hermosas que esa linda cara le había mostrado antes, le encantaba y justo en ese momento no podía admirarla. El villano dedicaba una mueca de completo enojo a su interlocutor, una expresión cada vez más agresiva, producto de contenerse.  
-¡Ah! Con una ching…- Soltó al sentir los dientes de Flug encajarse levemente en su falo, en verdad quería hacerlo perder la compostura.  
-¿De verdad se encuentra bien?- Preguntó asustado.  
-¡Que sí! Maldita sea.- Contestó casi a gritos mientras daba un duro golpe en la mesa. –Solo ve al… grano-. Dijo, empezó a sentir esa presión, esa sensación de que no faltaría mucho para que terminara.   
El doctor se atragantaba, chupaba rítmicamente, saboreaba el abundante líquido cristalino que hacía salir, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, especialmente porque el demonio apenas podía resistir. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo para él, sentía que tenía el control, hasta que percibió algo moverse y salir del pantalón de su jefe, se separó abruptamente cuando advirtió un par de tentáculos cortos y gruesos alzarse y a aproximarse a él, no sabía que eso podía suceder, que estúpido no haberlo esperado. Las dos nuevas extensiones se enroscaron en la cabeza de Flug atrayéndolo y obligándolo a continuar a un ritmo veloz y de movimientos profundos, el científico se aferró asustado a la ropa del demonio, intentaba seguirlo, respirar un poco y contener las ganas de toser.  
Black gruñó, cerró los ojos un instante y se aferró a la mesa al sentir que se corría, y presionaba contra sí la cabeza de su pareja. Lo soltó, carraspeó, se reacomodó la corbata y sonrió malicioso a su cliente quien lo observaba mudo y confundido.  
-¿Y bien?- Interrogó el demonio.  
-Yo…- Inició. –Em… Señor Black Hat, me estoy quedando sin mercancía para vender, ¿Qué puede ofrecerme?- Finalizó.  
-Mmm… Aguarde un momento.- Contestó y se volvió una sombra, salió del lugar.  
Bajo el escritorio, el doctor recuperaba el aliento, tragó con dificultad el líquido espeso que fue depositado por la fuerza en su garganta, suprimió las ganas de toser para no darse a notar. En breve, vio a su jefe volver a su silla.  
-Ahh… Este… Exclusivo avión grita cuando lo agitas.- Dijo agitando un objeto que el científico reconoció de inmediato.  
-¡Es perfecto!- Respondió emocionado el comprador.  
-Son nueve con noventa y nueve.- Comentó satisfecho.  
Flug no reprimió las ganas de reclamar, pero fue acallado de inmediato por la mano del demonio, lo sostuvo con fuerza del rostro tapando su boca. Escuchó al malhechor pagar y despedirse rápidamente y posterior a eso fue soltado.  
-¡Ese avión era el último que me faltaba en mi colección!- Gritó saliendo del mueble, empujando al demonio.  
-Cierra la boca.- Respondió seco y de inmediato quiso besarlo.  
-¡Lo vendió por nueve con noventa y nueve!- Gritó molesto, alejándose.  
Flug estaba molesto, se cruzó de brazos y observó fijo al villano, estaba quieto, lo miraba sin decir nada con su habitual ceño fruncido, esperó por unos segundos alguna respuesta, pero al no obtener nada se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de marcharse. Como un acto impulsivo, el demonio lo sostuvo del brazo evitando que saliera, lo miró fijo sin decir nada, en su mirada había un tenue brillo de angustia que solo el doctor sabía reconocer. Había aprendido mucho de él en poco tiempo, sabía que en más de una ocasión él mismo tendría que interpretar los mensajes silenciosos del demonio que su orgullo y costumbre a la soledad provocaban, ese era el momento. El chico suspiró resignado, le sonrió y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo abrazó y se dejó estrechar.  
-Olvídelo…- Dijo sin obtener respuesta.  
-Eso fue muy atrevido… idiota.- Comentó unos minutos después, desviando el tema.  
-También lo que usted hizo en la grabación.- Respondió tranquilo, aun abrazándolo.  
-¿Eso fue alguna clase de venganza?- Preguntó desconcertado.  
-Algo así.- Contestó con una leve risa.  
-Eres un estúpido hasta para eso-.  
-Lo que usted diga.- Respondió dulcemente, lo miró y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. –Compré un nuevo libro, ¿Quiere leerlo conmigo esta noche?-.  
Black respondió besándolo, adoraba eso de él, era un pobre idiota pero lo entendía tan bien.  
Un par de golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron el lindo momento, ambos se separaron, Black Hat viró los ojos hastiado.  
-Maldita sea, odio estas estúpidas interrupciones.- Gruñó. – ¡Qué!- Gritó, ni siquiera sonó a una pregunta.  
La puerta se abrió, era Demencia, tenía una expresión de molestia poco habitual en ella.   
-La perra vino a buscarlo.- Dijo enfadada.  
Ambos la miraron atónitos, Demencia tenía un apodo despectivo para cada mujer que acostumbraba a buscar a Black Hat para algo más allá de simples negocios, no importaba si eran simples conocidas o verdaderas fanáticas. El problema en ese momento radicaba en ese apodo en particular: “la perra”. Ambos sabían perfectamente a quien se refería y para Flug no eran agradables noticias.  
-Dile que pase.- Ordenó el demonio y se sentó de nuevo en su gran silla.  
Flug se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer, finalmente se decidió por irse de ahí, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y ella entró. Ahí estaba, su nombre era Chienne Malum, una mujer increíblemente alta con un aspecto para nada humano, su cuerpo era el de una mujer fornida de la cintura para arriba, pero su porción baja se asemejaba a un artrópodo, un cien pies, pequeñas patas rojas la ayudaban a caminar e incluso adornaban su atuendo hasta la cabeza, su piel de color de la malva, sus ojos oscuros de pupila amarilla, su cabello sangría en una coleta, todo aquello la hacía ver exótica y extraña, marcas como tatuajes de color amarillo adornaban su faz y sus hombros, eran la marca de su raza alienígena, sus rasgos afilados, su nariz aguileña, su ceño fruncido y gruesos labios acentuaban un carácter duro. Sin duda lo temible no solo era su aspecto, la terrible villana era clienta con tarjeta platino de la organización Black Hat, conquistadora innata, con una gran habilidad para hacer planes y una fascinación por los rayos laser, era conocida por su mal humor y su amplio uso del sarcasmo, odiada por muchos y sobre todo conocida rival de Belle Mort, sin mencionar que sus aires de superioridad la hacían tratar como basura a cualquier subordinado.   
-Mi querido señor Black Hat.- Dijo contenta con su voz grave, ignorando por completo la presencia del doctor.  
-Señora Malum.- Respondió indiferente el demonio.  
La mujer no era santo de la devoción del villano, pero tampoco era de su desagrado, incluso podía recordar agradables charlas con ella en las reuniones de villanos, simplemente le era indiferente. La mayoría de sus compras eran a distancia, años luz prácticamente, en pocas ocasiones visitaba la mansión.  
-Por favor, ya le he dicho que solo me llame Chienne.- Comentó con risa fingida.  
-¿A que ha venido?-.  
-Verá, tengo la intención de instalarme por un tiempo en un planeta cercano a este.- Inició con una sonrisa, jugueteando con sus dedos. –Pero los nativos no me dieron un buen recibimiento.- Continuó haciendo un puchero. –Los sometería, pero no es una conquista cualquiera, solo busco un sitio vacacional, solitario. Necesito exterminarlos de manera rápida, vengo a solicitar un rayo que me ayude a terminar con ellos sin dañar el ecosistema del planeta ni las infraestructuras ya creadas ¿Cree que sea posible?- Finalizó volviendo a su amplia sonrisa.  
-Flug.- Llamó Black. El aludido reaccionó, se acercó nervioso especialmente porque no llevaba su bolsa en la cabeza. –Toma el pedido.- Ordenó.  
-Sí, jefecito.- Respondió sacando una libreta y pluma de su bolsillo, tampoco llevaba su tableta consigo.  
La mujer lo miró con seriedad y empezó a dar instrucciones. El doctor anotaba rápido, no era un pedido exuberante como la villana acostumbraba, sus encargos siempre eran complicados, a corto plazo y con ella no cabían los pretextos, igual de exigente que su jefe.   
-No quiero fallas.- Advirtió Chienne, severa.  
-No se preocupe.- Respondió sonriente. -¿Para cuándo lo necesita?-.  
-Mañana a primera hora.-.  
Flug quedó mudo, era un pedido imposible a menos que dejara de lado el resto de sus encargos y aun así no dormiría esa noche.  
-Uh… Disculpe, pero no creo que sea posible.- Comentó temeroso.  
La mujer lo miró molesta. -¿Por qué?- Preguntó.  
-Hay otros encargos en cola, no tengo tiempo suficiente para tenerlo listo tan pronto, si me da un par de días…-.  
-No.- Interrumpió. –No es culpa mía que seas tan incompetente.- Dijo, indiferente, observando su manicure.  
-Pero madame…-.  
-¿Estas sordo?- Se puso de pie acercándose amenazante. Flug retrocedió.  
-Las políticas de la organización son claras.- Interrumpió Black Hat, sereno. –Hay pedidos más grandes y costosos que el suyo, sin mencionar que fueron encargados con bastante anticipación-.  
La villana parpadeó estupefacta, de inmediato regresó a su postura de complacencia fingida y volvió a su sitio sonriente. –Tiene razón, que descortés de mi parte.- Dijo apenada. –Tres días es adecuado-.  
Chienne miró a Flug esperando una confirmación, el chico solo asintió.  
-Excelente, el doctor enviará el recibo en línea.- Comentó Black, sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo. –Firme aquí-.  
Malum vio la hoja consternada, era el tipo de acuerdos que los compradores comunes debían firmar, era una clara desconfianza que sabía perfectamente que con clientes como Belle no era necesaria, firmó sin titubeos.   
-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted.- Comentó aduladora. -¿Sabe? Algunos rumores llegaron a mí en días pasados, he estado muy ausente de las redes sociales últimamente y no pude corroborarlo, pero es un gusto saber que eran vagos rumores falsos-.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó Black arqueando una ceja.  
-A la supuesta noticia de su nuevo romance claro está, con su… subordinado.- Respondió de forma despectiva. –Para mí era absurdo pensar que alguien de tan alta estirpe se enredaría con un insignificante doctor, aunque está claro que son falacias-.  
Flug permaneció en silencio, quieto e inevitablemente sintiéndose cada vez más minúsculo, era una realidad que lo acongojaba: era insignificante para alguien como Black Hat.  
-No se confunda.- Inició. –El Dr. Flug y yo mantenemos nuestra relación laboral intacta, fuera del trabajo la realidad es otra, no traslapamos ambas relaciones.- Explicó con sorprendente tranquilidad. –Le recomiendo no haga comentarios innecesarios ni se inmiscuya en asuntos que no le conciernen.- Finalizó y le dedicó una mirada displicente y amedrentadora.  
Chienne intentó sonreír, lo que terminó en una mueca forzada. –Oh… Vaya, pero que torpeza la mía.- Rio con nerviosismo. –Le agradezco por su tiempo Lord Black Hat.- Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia aun con aquella mueca extraña, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero no sin antes dedicarle a Flug una mirada mortífera, llena de desdén.  
El doctor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo, miró a Black, observaba la puerta fijamente, aunque la mujer ya se había marchado el ambiente aún guardaba una vibra pesada, no tenía idea de a que vino todo aquello, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.


	17. Cessate, omai cessate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Disculpen el retraso.  
> Aquí el nuevo capítulo.  
> Quiero mencionar que a recomendación de un amigo escritor hice un ligero cambio en el formato de los diálogos, la verdad me gusta más así, lo comento porque quizá ya se habían acostumbrado al anterior, pero me parece que este es más correcto, aún estoy aprendiendo jeje.  
> Aquí está la letra de la canción mencionada en el capítulo, como siempre una canción antigua, un clásico, no sé qué amor tengo por esa música xD ya les traeré algo más moderno después. Es una composición de Antonio Vivaldi, a mí me parece preciosa y con una letra con mucha fuerza, aunque según sé el autor de la letra no es Vivaldi, me parece que es anónimo. Pueden encontrarla en Youtube, aunque la verdad es que encontrarla completa es un rollo, normalmente aparece desde una estrofa adelantada, dura aproximadamente 15 minutos completa.
> 
> Cessate, omai cessate  
> Antonio Vivaldi (1678 - 1743)
> 
> Cessate, omai cessate,  
> rimembranze crudeli  
> d'un affetto tiranno;  
> Già barbare e spietate  
> mi cangiaste i contenti  
> in un immenso affanno.
> 
> Cessate, omai cessate,  
> di lacerarmi il petto,  
> di trafiggermi l'alma,  
> di toglier al mio cor riposo, e calma.  
> Povero core afflitto e abbandonato,  
> se si toglie la pace  
> un affetto tiranno,  
> perche un volto spietato,  
> un alma infida  
> la sola crudeltà pasce ed annida.
> 
> Aria
> 
> Ah, ah ch'infelice sempre  
> me vuol Dorilla ingrata,  
> Ah sempre piu spietata;  
> M'astringe à lagrimar.  
> Per me non v'è nò,  
> non v'è ristoro  
> Per me non v'è nò  
> non v'è più speme.  
> E il fier martoro  
> e le mie pene,  
> solo la morte  
> può consolar.
> 
> Récitativo accompagnato
> 
> À voi dunque, ricorro  
> orridi specchi, taciturni orrori,  
> solitaris ritiri, ed ombre amichi  
> trà voi porto il mio duolo,  
> perche spero da voi quella pietade,  
> che Dorilla inhumana non annida.  
> Vengo, spelonche amate,  
> vengo specchi graditi,  
> affine meco involto  
> il mio tormento in voi resti sepolto.
> 
> Aria
> 
> Nell' orrido albergo  
> ricetto di pene  
> potrò il mio tormento  
> sfogare contento,  
> potrò ad alta voce  
> chiamare spietata  
> Dorilla l'ingrata,  
> morire potrò.  
> Andrò d'Acheronte  
> sù le nera sponda,  
> tingendo quell'onda  
> di sangue innocente,  
> gridando vendetta,  
> ed ombra baccante  
> vendetta farò.  
> (Traducción al final)

Una nave de aspecto sombrío permanecía estática en la inmensidad del espacio, lo único que acompañaba a aquella nave color del vino era la luz de las estrellas y en la lejanía, un planeta de aguas azules y extensiones de tierra verde que se mantenía en efímera paz. La petulante mujer de piel color de la malva caminaba por los pasillos, mirando por los ventanales, pensativa, con su habitual semblante de molestia, los pasos que daban sus afiladas patas rojizas provocaban un constante tintineo en el suelo de metal. Pequeños soldados en armadura negra caminaban junto a ella, una de las tantas especies que eran parte de su servidumbre, encargados de mantener la quietud en el sitio, la dama de mirada penetrante los miraba con desprecio, pensando siempre que no merecían su mera presencia.  
Chienne paró su andar, en una enorme sala con un gran ventanal, miraba el planeta que había perturbado su tranquilidad recientemente. Se acercó a un pequeño mueble de madera oscura que, junto a otros muchos muebles antiguos, desentonaba por completo con la gran tecnología que aparentaba tener la nave, abrió una caja rectangular, era una vieja tornamesa, colocó un disco de vinilo dentro y devolvió su atención a la ventana mientras la música sonaba. Aquella canción instrumental, cantada en soprano, le traía viejos recuerdos, esa era la primera canción terrícola que había escuchado, habían pasado siglos y aun así lo recordaba como si recién hubiese sucedido. Tan fresco tenía el recuerdo en su mente que podía saborear aquel vino tino, sentir la alfombra aterciopelada roja bajo de sí, escuchar la risa sarcástica de decenas de villanos en esa fiesta, la primera fiesta de Lord Black Hat a la que había sido invitada, Lady Belle Mort se había ocupado de llevarla a ser presentada por primera vez ante la más grande de las eminencias en la villanía. Justamente un grupo de músicos tocaban para ellos esa dulce melodía cuando lo vio por primera vez, era sin duda la maldad encarnada y eso la había cautivado, fue presentada ante él como una soberana por quien antes fue su más grande amiga y aliada, recordaba la sensación de estrechar su mano y ser tratada con respeto por un caballero de oscuro sombrero de copa, sin duda la mejor noche de su vida. Era cierto que en el romance no tenía mucho de qué hablar, en el pasado hubo amores pasajeros, insignificantes, pero desde aquel día supo que por fin encontró al hombre que estaba a su altura, fue una noche alrededor del año 1700 en la tierra.  
La dama ciempiés nació en una familia de alta estirpe, fue criada para ser gobernante de su propio planeta, pero permanecer estática, rigiendo en un solo reino tan simple como la mente de sus antecesores, le parecía aburrido, fue entonces que decidió utilizar todo su potencial para expandir su reinado. No recordaba las múltiples veces que logró rechazar matrimonios arreglados, así como zafarse de amoríos vanos que hubiesen podido estancarla, casarse nunca fue su ambición… hasta que lo conoció a él. En el momento en que se topó con el gran demonio creyó que rápidamente llegaría el momento de preparar su boda, sin embargo no fue así, no importaba a cuantas fiestas asistiera, las charlas que se esforzara por mantener con él, los múltiples obsequios que mandara, las grandes conquistas que presumiera, haberse hecho subsidiaria, ni siquiera el haberlo insinuado tantas veces, a él no parecía interesarle, aun así nunca pensó en rendirse, ni siquiera cuando su propia ex mejor amiga le negó el apoyo, ella siguió intentando, ahora parecía que todo fue en vano. Un insignificante mortal terrícola, de baja autoestima y escasa probabilidad de convertirse en un verdadero villano, le robó toda posibilidad de llegar a él finalmente, logró en poco tiempo aquello que ella no pudo lograr en siglos ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Desearles la mejor de las suertes y no volverse a aparecer jamás? No era una adolescente, no era cualquier persona, era una temible soberana respetada en muchas galaxias por largas generaciones. Las palabras desinteresadas que inconscientemente soltó el villano en defensa de su amante le hicieron trizas el corazón y el orgullo, no quedaría impune.  
-“Iré por las negras orillas del Aqueronte tiñendo las olas con sangre inocente, gritando venganza, y como sombra báquica tomar venganza.” –Citó, era la letra de la canción que ya llegaba a su fin.

Era apenas el medio día, Black Hat observaba hastiado como su querido doncel dormía sobre la mesa de su laboratorio, sobre herramientas y piezas sueltas de aparatos que intentaba construir, era al menos la tercera vez en la semana que eso sucedía. La empresa estaba recibiendo pedidos a diestra y siniestra, todos estaban cansados, Demencia llevaba días fuera de la mansión atendiendo encargo tras encargo, Flug no había podido dormir adecuadamente en semanas y Black no lograba despegarse del teléfono, ni siquiera cuando recibían visitas. No era algo negativo que la empresa fuese tan solicitada, en realidad hinchaba el bolsillo del demonio, pero era una oleada de trabajo repentina que hacía mucho tiempo que no recibían, estaba harto, su pareja agotada, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para ellos, era agobiante.  
El villano levanto al chico de su silla cargándolo en brazos, él era el jefe, tenía la facultad de decidir que ya era suficiente trabajo por el momento, aunque la lista aun fuera larga, el doctor estaba demasiado cansado para continuar, debía dejarlo descansar especialmente porque más tarde recibirían visitas para una sesión fotográfica que realizarían para rellenar varias escenas en el video de orientación que milagrosamente lograron terminar en la madrugada.   
Después de darle al oso azul la orden de preparar el set y perfumar el lugar que, después de un mes, aun apestaba al cadáver del narrador de saltadilla, se dirigió a su habitación con el joven en brazos, su cama era grande y mullida, podría descansar bien ahí. Dejó al científico y se dirigió a la salida para continuar trabajando, un tirón en su largo saco lo detuvo.  
-Jefe. –Llamó Flug, lo alcanzaba desde la cama.  
Black se acercó a él obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo. –Duerme, idiota. –Ordenó– Tenemos mucho que hacer más tarde y no quiero que cometas alguna estupidez.  
El demonio le quitó la bolsa de papel de la cabeza, el doctor tenía unas profundas ojeras y apenas podía abrir los ojos.  
–Esas palabras me traen recuerdos. –Respondió Flug, sonriente- Duerma conmigo. –Rogó.  
Black viró los ojos, se acercó y depositó un beso corto en sus labios. –No. –Contestó cortante.  
Flug hizo un puchero y se colgó de su cuello antes de que pudiera alejarse. –Por favor… Tenemos un rato sin dormir juntos.  
El demonio lo miró molesto, a veces era como un niño, pero no podía negar que deseaba pasar un rato con su doctor, detestaba la abstinencia, aun así optó por ser responsable, seguirle el juego solo podría aplazar su descanso.  
–Basta Flug, pareces un niño. –Comento enfadado, se soltó del agarre incorporándose.  
-En comparativa con usted, soy un niño. –Soltó burlón, su sentido común no estaba al cien por ciento gracias al cansancio.  
El villano arqueó una ceja un tanto ofendido, de inmediato Flug sonrió nervioso notándolo.  
-Tienes veintiséis, un humano a esa edad ya es un adulto. –Respondió, agitó la mano restándole importancia- Tienes una hora para descansar, duerme, es una orden.  
-Bien. –Contestó resignado, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo- Solo debo organizar unos detalles… -Intentó decir, una serie de tintineos lo interrumpieron, el doctor miraba pasmado el teléfono.  
En la pantalla aparecían un sinfín de solicitudes, pedidos de los inventos que se promocionaban en el catálogo, muchos de ellos se fabricaban en serie, pero otros eran personalizados, lo que agregaba más horas de trabajo al itinerario del doctor. La expresión de pesadumbre en el semblante del chico alertó de inmediato al demonio.  
-¿Ocurre algo? Doctor. –Preguntó, serio.  
-Yo… -Inició- Creo que no tendré mucho tiempo libre en los próximos días. –Respondió con serenidad fingida- Acabamos de recibir más encargos.  
-¿De quién?  
-Son varios subsidiarios. –Contestó sin mirarlo.  
-Flug… –Llamó, obligándolo a hacer contacto visual- ¿De dónde han provenido los pedidos de todos estos días? –Preguntó con severidad.  
-De Chienne Malum. –Respondió confundido, no entendía el interés de su jefe.  
-¿Todos?  
-La gran mayoría, supongo que se debe a su alojamiento en el nuevo planeta que conquistó.  
Black permaneció serio, sin responder, no había expresión, sin embargo el científico pudo ver algo intrigante en su mirada. Sin más, el demonio se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación.  
-Una hora. –Dijo antes de atravesar el umbral y perderse en el pasillo.  
Flug lo vio alejarse, ofuscado, hubo algo inquietante, no entendía el aparente disgusto de su jefe, conociéndolo, lo normal sería que estuviera satisfecho de que la organización fuera tan solicitada, pero parecía ser lo opuesto en esa ocasión.   
Cansado volvió a recostarse en la cama y acató la orden de Black sin chistar, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Casi como si hubiera sido un parpadeo, una alarma lo hizo despertar de nuevo, sintió que había sido tan solo un segundo, pero en realidad fue un poco más de una hora, su sueño fue tan pesado que ni siquiera pudo notar el sonido de la alarma los primeros diez minutos. Asustado por el retraso se paró de la cama en un salto, reacomodándose el cabello y la ropa salió de la recámara dispuesto a trabajar de nuevo.  
Frente a la puerta del laboratorio, el doctor se colocó de nuevo su bolsa y goggles, entró dando un portazo y bajó a velocidad los peldaños metálicos. En el fondo se encontraba Black Hat, hablaba con dos caras conocidas.  
-Dije una hora, llegas tarde. –Regañó el demonio al verlo llegar.  
-Perdóneme por favor. –Rogó temeroso.  
-Atiende a las señoritas. –Ordenó sin más y caminó a un escritorio cercano para revisar los documentos en él.  
Flug miró a las aludidas, las chicas susurraron algo en voz baja y rieron antes de prestarle atención. Las conocía, eran del tipo de subsidiarios que apenas iniciaban su carrera en la villanía, jóvenes e inexpertas, aun no poseían grandes riquezas ni tenían alto prestigio, pagaban los servicios de la organización con servicio gratuito como en esa ocasión.   
Farfala Tría Mátia, era el nombre de la chica menos inexperta, tenía un poco más de tiempo al servicio de la organización en los videos de orientación, era una villana joven, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta corta, a simple vista podría pasar por una humana común, pero contaba con tres ojos en su rostro, dos de ellos inútilmente cubiertos por un antifaz magenta, y lucía una dentadura afilada. La chica podía no ser muy famosa, pero era una arquera destacada, tenía una hábil puntería, podía ser mortal aun usando flechas comunes, aunque prefería que el carcaj, que siempre llevaba en su espalda, estuviera lleno de flechas variadas y mortíferas creadas por la organización Black Hat. Una joven y mortal villana de sudadera magenta que llegaría muy lejos algún día.  
Por otro lado estaba Spectre Mistress, novata, pero reconocida por el mismísimo Lord de la mansión, había sido encontrada por Black Hat en otra dimensión, se le ofreció el camino de la villanía por sus características demoniacas. Su rareza era evidente a simple vista, un bonito rostro y cabello color sangría opacados por cuernos, esqueléticas alas y una enorme boca de dientes afilados en su pecho, la acompañaban preciosos poderes semejantes a los del villano del sombrero aunque a una escala mucho menor, incluso con aquel vestido negro y largos guantes reflejaba una elegancia juvenil, algo característico en los demonios. Con el apoyo adecuado podía llegar a ser una gran soberana, por supuesto debía dejar su timidez de lado.  
Flug guardaba una buena relación con ellas, a ambas les gustaba charlar con él en sus visitas a la mansión, eran divertidas y amables desinteresadamente, algo que solo villanos novatos conservaban.   
-Bien señoritas, necesito que me acompañen, solo haremos un par de fotografías y…  
-¿Y qué tal besa? –Preguntó repentinamente Farfala con una sonrisa pícara.  
-¿Eh?   
-¿Piensan casarse? –Continuó Spectre.  
-¿Casarnos? –Preguntó avergonzado y confundido.  
-Sí ¡Yo quiero ser dama de honor! –Siguió la chica demonio.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, Umbra me dijo algo sobre ser Padrino. –Comentó la tríclope emocionada.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde piensa encontrar un saco de seis brazos?  
-Ay no lo sé, suele ser muy ocurrente.  
-Em… ¿Señoritas? –Intentó el científico.  
-Oye, ¿Y ya lo hicieron?  
-¡Mistry! Eso no se pregunta, además aún no están casados. –Dijo alarmada.  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
-Disculpen… -Volvió a intentar, la conversación se salía de control.   
-No se tiene sexo antes del matrimonio. –Respondió con obviedad.  
-Vaya, eso es anticuado, seguro ya no es virgen. –Dijo con certeza- Por cierto ¿Te dieron o le diste?  
-Seguramente le dieron.  
-¡Chicas! –Gritó el doctor obteniendo finalmente su atención- No creo que sea una conversación adecuada… tampoco creo que al jefe le interesen cosas como el matrimonio.  
-No hablaras en serio. –Dijeron al unisón, ambas estaban pasmadas.  
Flug suspiró, parecían estar muy empeñadas en involucrarse en el tema, estaba claro que la noticia había causado furor en las redes, aunque no creía que alguien llegaría a bombardearlo de esa manera con preguntas. Resignado y con la intención de darles rápido lo que querían decidió contestar.  
-Sí, hablo en serio, nuestra relación es joven y no es un tema que hayamos tocado aun. –Respondió avergonzado.  
-¿Y tú quieres? –Preguntó Spectre.  
El científico enmudeció, realmente no lo había pensado antes, tampoco sabía exactamente que significaría para ambos, pero dudaba que cosas tan triviales como esas llegaran a pasar por la mente de un demonio como Black Hat. Estaba por responder, pero un sonido chirriante llamó la atención de los tres, el villano del sombrero arañaba la mesa metálica con ansiedad mientras leía documentos en carpetas, de algún modo los tres comprendieron que no podían retrasarse más si no querían que el demonio descargara su ansiedad en ellos.  
La sesión no duró mucho, las jóvenes villanas cooperaron lo suficiente, las fotografías fueron tomadas frente a una pantalla verde con todas las indicaciones que el doctor daba. En poco tiempo ya se despedían para marcharse.   
-Todo listo señor. –Avisó el científico.   
-Ya era hora. –Respondió levantando la vista de las hojas- Dígame, doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?  
-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó, de inmediato la mano del demonio levantó su bolsa de papel, acariciando con gentileza su mejilla.  
Black le miraba con picardía y sonreía ampliamente acercándose lento. -¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para hacerlo mío? Doctor.  
Flug sabía lo que buscaba, él también lo quería, su aliento se cortó rápido y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, pero había una decepcionante realidad.   
-Señor, el siguiente invitado debería estar llegando ya. –Comentó casi en un susurro.  
Y la puerta se abrió, con pasos pequeños la menuda mujer de piel turquesa bajo los peldaños seguida de un par de sombras altas e imponentes, se acercó a ambos e hizo una leve reverencia.  
-Mi Lord Black Hat, es un placer verlo de nuevo. –Saludó Lady Belle con su característica elegancia- ¿Interrumpo algo?  
Black gruñó discretamente. –Descuide. –Contestó volviendo a su sonrisa maliciosa.   
-Flug, cariño ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó dulcemente.  
-De maravilla. –Contestó sonriente.  
Belle lo miró extrañada, hizo una seña con los dedos para que se inclinara, una vez teniéndolo de frente le sacó la bolsa de la cabeza. –Oh cielo ¡Te ves terriblemente agotado! –Dijo preocupada- ¿Pero que le ha hecho a este muchacho? –Preguntó molesta dirigiéndose a Black Hat, el demonio quedó estupefacto, no supo responder- Flug, si necesitas un respiro no dudes en comunicarte conmigo, no dejaré que seas sobreexplotado.  
La dama se veía verdaderamente preocupada por él, hablaba con ese tono maternal que usaba ocasionalmente cuando creía que era necesario involucrarse en los asuntos del demonio, parecía ser la única persona en el mundo con el valor de hacerle frente a Black Hat de esa manera, incluso de reprenderlo, a veces se preguntaba qué tan poderosa era realmente Belle Mort.  
-No se preocupe, de verdad, estoy bien. –Dijo nervioso, empezaba a temer por la paciencia de su jefe.   
La puerta del laboratorio volvió a abrirse captando la atención de los tres, 5.0.5. bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, corrió hasta donde estaba el doctor y empezó a hacer señas con las patas, las agitaba rápidamente y balbuceaba algo. Flug lo miraba extrañado intentando comprender algo de lo que señalaba el gran oso, hasta que un sonido inconfundible le puso la piel de gallina, ese golpeteo constante, ese rose como el de un animal rastrero, y esa voz.  
-Señor Black Hat, que gusto volver a visitarlo. –Dijo Chienne Malum acercándose, la mujer sonreía, hablaba animada, pero paró en seco y su semblante se llenó de aversión.  
-Doctor Flug ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Black Hat en un tono que se tambaleaba entre el alarme y la furia.   
Flug estaba pasmado, miró fugazmente a Belle, la mujer le devolvía a la villana ciempiés una expresión de completo rechazo, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, era bien sabido que no solo eran rivales, no se soportaban, tenerlas en una misma habitación era un completo error, algo que lograron evitar por años, incluso en las celebraciones de la organización trataban de que se toparan lo menos posible. Algo salió mal, el doctor buscaba desesperadamente una explicación en su tableta, revisó las citas programadas de ese día y ahí estaba el origen del problema.  
-Jefecito… -Inició con miedo- Accidentalmente las cité en el mismo horario.  
-¿Hiciste qué? –Preguntó con voz distorsionada.  
-Cometí un error, estaba demasiado cansado y…  
-Maldito incompetente. –Dijo acallándolo- ¡Mas te vale encontrar una solución a esto o voy a arrancarte la cabeza!  
-Chienne. –Dijo de repente Belle, con voz calmada.  
-Belle. –Respondió la aludida con desdén.  
-Es toda una desdicha verte.  
-Yo no sé cómo nombrarlo.  
-Me disculpo. –Interrumpió Flug- Esto es culpa mía, cometí un error, lamento mucho el inconveniente.   
-No me sorprende de un patético subordinado incompetente. –Espetó Chienne.  
-¡Silencio! –Ordenó Belle, chasqueó los dedos, una de las sombras que la acompañaban apareció de repente junto a ella y le extendió una taza de porcelana, la mujer bebió un sorbo- Terminemos con esto pronto.  
El científico quedó admirado de la madurez que la villana demostraba, le alegraba inmensamente tenerla de su lado.  
-Como sea. –Soltó Malum.  
Flug comenzó a dar indicaciones nuevamente, Belle optó por ser la última en participar, parecía solo desear que la ciempiés se largara pronto, se acomodó en una sillita a beber té y charlar tranquilamente con Black. Por otra parte, Chienne los miraba con desprecio desde el set, el científico la fotografiaba cuando ella se dignaba a cooperar, sabía que con ella debía moderarse y evitar problemas.  
-Doctor. –Llamó Malum con sorprendente amabilidad- ¿Puede traerme algo de beber?  
Flug parpadeó atónito. –Por supuesto. –Contestó inseguro.  
Aprovechando la ausencia del científico, Chienne se acercó al par de villanos, tenía un semblante cordial, aun así Belle la miró recelosa.   
-Tranquila querida, seamos maduras. –Propuso la alta mujer.  
-No creo que seas capaz. –Respondió tajante.   
-¿Ha tenido mucho trabajo? Mi Lord. –Preguntó ignorándola.  
-Nada fuera de lo común, la felicito por sus grandes adquisiciones y solicitudes a la organización. –Contestó sonriente.  
-Oh vaya, le agradezco. –Rio presuntuosa- Mi dominio ha sido un éxito como siempre, aunque… hay detalles.   
-¿Detalles?  
-Sí, verá, esperaba que los inventos que solicité fuesen un poco más sofisticados, esperaba que tuviesen la misma calidad de siempre, sin embargo hubo… defectos.  
-¿Qué tipo de defectos? –Preguntó estupefacto, los inventos de Flug eran impecables, él mismo había inspeccionado los planos.   
-Oh cosa insignificante. –Respondió restándole importancia- Entiendo que teniendo un subordinado humano su cansancio no le permita más.  
El villano desvió la mirada, serio y pensativo. –Quizá debería alejarlo de… distracciones. –Comentó para sí.  
El doctor volvió a entrar en el lugar, tenía una bandeja con algunas bebidas, que si bien no le pidieron, consideraba descortés no ofrecerlas, sin mencionar que había una gran posibilidad de obtener un regaño si no lo hacía. Caminó hasta donde estaban con un aire animado, repentinamente algo se interpuso en su camino, dio varios traspiés intentando no caer o soltar la bandeja, pero no pudo sostenerse y fue a dar de cara al suelo, las bebidas salieron despedidas y el líquido amarillento en su interior mojó por completo a Black Hat.   
El demonio se levantó de la silla gruñendo, enfadado, miraba su ropa empapada.  
-Pero que tonto. –Rio Malum.  
-Oh Flug cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Belle angustiada.  
-Estoy bien… creo. –Contestó Flug incorporándose y sobándose la cara, cuando se percató del estado de su jefe, se llenó de zozobra- ¡Jefecito! –Exclamó alarmado.  
Black lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad acercándolo a él, su mirada era oscura y llena de rabia. -¡Eres un estulto! –Gritó enfadado lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo- Tú, cenutrio pedazo de…  
-¡Black Hat! –Gritó Belle de repente interponiéndose, lo miraba molesta con las manos en la cintura.   
El demonio reaccionó retrocediendo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por un instante se había sumido por completo en su enojo, perdió autocontrol. Sin decir nada más, caminó a la salida empujando a ambas villanas en el proceso y cerró la puerta azotándola.  
Belle resopló, sabía perfectamente que lo que acababa de hacer era una completa falta de respeto ante una autoridad como él, pero no podía permitir que le hiciera eso al chico y a él mismo. Era una villana, sin duda, pero conocía la cortesía, la decencia y sabía cuándo era momento de ser escrupulosa. Había algo en aquella escena que acababa de ocurrir que verdaderamente le molestaba e iba a frenarlo.  
-Le agradezco. –Dijo Flug con timidez, poniéndose de nuevo de pie.   
Una sensación húmeda en su rostro lo hizo tocarse, la bolsa estaba mojada, al quitársela solo vio una enorme mancha roja, su nariz sangraba descontroladamente.  
-Dulzura, ve a atenderte. –Dijo Belle preocupada.  
Tan solo el joven salió de la habitación, la pequeña villana miró seria a su acompañante, Chienne le devolvía una mirada indiferente.   
-Te recomiendo mantener tus repugnantes patas de insecto lejos de esta relación. –Dijo con autoridad.   
La villana ciempiés rio divertida. -¿A qué viene todo eso?  
-Chienne, primor, si le tocas un cabello a ese muchacho voy a romper la tregua que por tantos años hemos mantenido.  
-¿Es una amenaza? Pequeña sabandija.  
-Evidentemente. –Comentó con obviedad- Esa caída no fue un simple accidente, se lo que intentas.  
-No puedes probar nada. –Contestó con burla.  
El lugar se hundió en silencio momentáneamente, ninguna desviaba la mirada o parpadeaba, no cambiaban su expresión.  
-A Black Hat no le interesas, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. –Inició- Esto no te conviene y lo sabes, no me retes, sabes que no ganarás. –Finalizó con severidad.  
-Estoy cansada de esto. –Declaro Chienne. La villana se acercó amenazante, los quelíceros en su rostro comenzaron a moverse, se abrían y cerraban.  
Un aura púrpura rodeó a Belle, un halo se formaba a su alrededor, corroía el azulejo del suelo y el metal con el que se topaba.  
-Vaya, que intenso. –Comentó de repente una voz femenina. Era Demencia, las observaba sentada en una mesa a lo lejos mientas masticaba frituras.  
De inmediato ambas recobraron la compostura, Belle retomó su expresión dulce y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.  
-Hola querida, pensé que te habías ausentado por trabajo. –Dijo como si nada, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado.  
-Ya terminé. –Respondió sin dejar de masticar- Hola perra. –Saludó a Malum.  
La mujer la miró ofendida. –Pero que osadía.  
Flug entró de nuevo, no llevaba su bolsa en la cabeza, tenía un parche blanco sobre la nariz y se paraba el sangrado con un pañuelo.   
-Disculpen la tardanza. –Comentó sonriente pero su expresión cambió rápido al ver a la chica lagartija- Excelente, volviste. –Dijo fastidiado.  
-Uh nerd, te partieron tu madre.  
-Fuera. –Contestó sacando su radio, llamaría a los Hat Bots.  
La chica viró los ojos y se dispuso a irse. –Adiós zorra, adiós perra. –Se despidió.   
-Hasta luego linda. –Contestó Belle, impidiendo una respuesta por parte de la otra villana.  
-Lamento eso ¿Continuamos? –Sugirió el científico.  
Tratando de ignorar todo lo desagradable en ese día, el doctor continuó con su trabajo, no era gran cosa lo que hacía falta de esa sesión. Pasado un rato ya habían terminado, despidió tranquilo a la pequeña villana e hizo pasar al resto de los invitados, aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.  
Cayó la noche, tenía tanto por hacer aún, pero no rendiría más, debía descansar. Flug fue a su habitación por primera vez en muchos días, ya casi no dormía ahí, pasaba las noches durmiendo con Black Hat o en la mesa de su laboratorio. Estaba sentado en su cama, serio, pensativo sobre todo lo ocurrido, hacía mucho tiempo que el demonio no lo trataba de esa manera, con desprecio, como si fuera una basura, su pecho dolía al recordarlo, entendía que todo se debía a las faltas que cometió por su cansancio, pero se suponía que ahora eran una pareja, no debía de pasar nada similar aunque Black fuese quien era. Podía tolerar los insultos, pero no esas miradas, ese tono o ese maltrato, una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla, se sentía un idiota por llorar por algo así, algo que no tenía idea de cómo solucionar.  
Un golpeteo en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó a abrirla con el deseo absurdo de encontrarse con una disculpa… era toda una sorpresa que si fuera así. Al abrir la puerta no había nadie en el pasillo, pero una melodía empezó a resonar, el dulce sonido de un violín proveniente de una habitación lejana, pétalos esparcidos de alguna rosa marchita marcaban un camino sobre la alfombra, el doctor lo siguió sin dudar. Conocía la canción, era una composición de Antonio Vivaldi, originalmente acompañada de una cantante soprano, en esa ocasión solo la interpretaba un violín, sabía muy bien quien lo estaba tocando, ese toque afinado y perfecto no pertenecía a cualquiera. Llegó al lugar, una habitación de tantas de las que había en la mansión, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber estado ahí antes, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una recámara parcialmente vacía, no había nada más que un gran ventanal en el fondo, una pequeña mesa redonda y dos sillas, una de ellas ocupada por Black Hat. El demonio tocaba el violín con gracia, su ojo brillaba como el de un lobo en la oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna resaltaba su silueta.  
-Lindo detalle. –Comentó Flug acercándose.  
Black se puso de pie dejando el violín, se acercó a él, lo tomó del mentón y quiso besarlo, pero para su sorpresa Flug lo rechazó.   
-No puede solucionarlo todo de esta manera. –Dijo con un ligero tono de molestia.  
El villano lo miró atónito, no esperaba esa reacción. Desde lo que había pasado horas atrás no dejó de sentir algo retorcerse en su interior, era culpa, no sabía lidiar con eso, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así y tampoco sabía disculparse, en ese suceso reaccionó sin pensar, desde las vísceras, como lo hacía antes.   
-No… se hacer esto. –Admitió.   
El doctor lo miraba inexpresivo. –Lo sé, tendrá que aprender.  
Black reaccionó ofendido, pero nada cambiaba la actitud del científico. –Estas lastimado. –Dijo resignado a su desprecio.  
-Eso es porque me caí de cara al suelo, no pareció importarle mucho.   
El demonio permaneció en silencio, correspondiendo la mirada, de la mesa levantó un objeto y se lo entregó al doctor. Flug lo recibió extrañado, era un sobre negro cerrado con un sello en lacre.  
-Esto es… -Inició- Lo vi darles uno igual a los visitantes de hoy. –Finalizó rompiendo el sello y abriendo la carta.  
-Es una invitación a la celebración del aniversario de la organización. –Explicó.  
-Siempre asisto, es mi trabajo.  
-No quiero que vayas a trabajar, quiero que asistas como invitado. –Dijo tomándolo de las manos, apretando el sobre.  
Flug levantó la invitación, con la poca luz que había la inspeccionó, estaba escrita a puño y letra por Black Hat, la leyó:  
La Organización Black Hat  
Solicita su presencia para unirse a nosotros en la celebración de un momento especial para la organización.  
Mayo 15.  
Continuó mirando la hoja, reflexivo, era toda una sorpresa sin duda, pero asistir sería enfrentarse al rechazo de muchos de los villanos narcisistas que siempre iban, con honestidad dudaba que el demonio estuviera dispuesto a dar la cara por él si era necesario, ese mismo día no fue capaz de hacerlo en ningún momento.   
-Lo pensaré. –Respondió tajante y se marchó sin más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cesad, cesad para siempre.  
> Antonio Vivaldi (1678 - 1743)
> 
> Cesad, cesad para siempre,  
> recuerdos crueles  
> de una tiránica pasión,  
> que ya una vez, bárbaros y despiadados,  
> transformasteis mis alegrías  
> en un inmenso tormento.
> 
> Cesad, cesad para siempre,  
> de lacerar mi pecho,  
> de atravesarme el alma,  
> de robarle a mi corazón reposo y calma.  
> Pobre corazón afligido y abandonado,  
> si te robó la paz  
> una tiránica pasión,  
> fue porque en un rostro despiadado,  
> en un alma cruel,  
> sólo la crueldad se nutre y anida.
> 
> Aria
> 
> ¡Ah, qué infeliz siempre  
> me quiere la ingrata Dorilla!  
> ¡Ah, cada vez más despiadada,  
> me obliga a derramar lágrimas!  
> Para mí, no,  
> no hay reposo.  
> Para mí, no,  
> no hay esperanza.  
> Y el cruel martirio  
> y mis penas,  
> sólo la muerte  
> podrá aliviar.
> 
> Recitativo acompañado
> 
> A vosotros, pues, recurro,  
> horribles antros de callado horror,  
> asilos silenciosos, amistosas sombras,  
> hacia vosotros llevo mi dolor,  
> pues espero de vosotros aquella piedad  
> que no anida en la inhumana Dorilla.  
> Vengo, amadas grutas,  
> vengo gratos antros,  
> a fin de que en vosotros  
> mi tormento quede sepultado.
> 
> Aria
> 
> En el horrible refugio,  
> abrigo de penas,  
> podrá mi tormento  
> satisfacerse contento,  
> podré en alta voz  
> llamar despiadada  
> a Dorilla, la ingrata,  
> y podré morir.  
> Iré por las negras orillas  
> del Aqueronte  
> tiñendo las olas  
> con sangre inocente,  
> gritando venganza,  
> y como sombra báquica  
> tomar venganza.


	18. Sed de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola…  
> Que gusto compartirles un nuevo capítulo.  
> Continuamos con la intensidad. Pero ahora tenemos dos invitadas especiales en la historia >:3 Mi mejor amiga Estefania Herrera interpretando a Stephania Chanteur y a Cats Dont Draw interpretando a Radharani Chitrakaar. Es raro que las presente xD pero es que son personajes completamente míos y eso me emociona (por supuesto agarré detallitos de su personalidad y apariencia).  
> También quiero agradecer a The Galaxy Muffin por la idea del hermoso poema aparecido en este capítulo. Les recomiendo darse una vueltita por su página en Facebook y en Tumblr, sé que su arte va a encantarles <3  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado <3
> 
> Sed de ti.
> 
> Sed de ti me acosa en las noches hambrientas.  
> Trémula mano roja que hasta su vida se alza.  
> Ebria de sed, loca sed, sed de selva en sequía.  
> Sed de metal ardiendo, sed de raíces ávidas......
> 
> Por eso eres la sed y lo que ha de saciarla.  
> Cómo poder no amarte si he de amarte por eso.  
> Si ésa es la amarra cómo poder cortarla, cómo.  
> Cómo si hasta mis huesos tienen sed de tus huesos.  
> Sed de ti, guirnalda atroz y dulce.  
> Sed de ti que en las noches me muerde como un perro.  
> Los ojos tienen sed, para qué están tus ojos.
> 
> La boca tiene sed, para qué están tus besos.  
> El alma está incendiada de estas brasas que te aman.  
> El cuerpo incendio vivo que ha de quemar tu cuerpo.  
> De sed. Sed infinita. Sed que busca tu sed.  
> Y en ella se aniquila como el agua en el fuego.
> 
> -Pablo Neruda-

Un regalo, era una caja negra con un moño rojo, colores característicos de quien provenía. El doctor inspeccionaba el exterior del pequeño obsequio sin levantarlo de su escritorio en su laboratorio, el lugar en donde lo había encontrado, no era el primer regalo que recibía y estaba seguro que a ese ritmo tampoco sería el último. Habían pasado días desde aquel suceso desastroso en su laboratorio, aquel momento en el que descubrió que el demonio con el que se había emparejado quizá jamás cambiaría, nunca dejaría de tener arrebatos en su contra cuando su paciencia llegara a un estado crítico. Pasado ese día, había encontrado un sinfín de regalos para él en todas partes; un ramo de flores a su puerta por las mañanas, una caja de bombones en el comedor, prendas elegantes en su habitación y ahora estaba eso, una caja con quien sabe qué cosa, que no tenía ni la curiosidad de abrir. Estaba cansado de todo aquello, no negaba que eran lindos detalles, pero no era lo que ambos necesitaban, Black Hat no llegó a tocar el tema ni una sola vez en los días anteriores, no dormían juntos y tampoco se dignaba a darle los regalos personalmente, pero Flug sabía que no dejaba de pensar en ello, por las noches escuchaba la preciosa melodía de un violín en alguna parte de la mansión, era como si le dedicara composiciones tratando de expresar de esa manera lo que no podía pronunciar.  
El doctor alejó el obsequio, sacó de un cajón el pequeño sobre negro que contenía la invitación al aniversario de la organización, recordaba bien todos los años en los que asistió como un simple mesero, llevando bebidas, atendiendo ordenes absurdas, soportando a los arrogantes villanos que se mofaban de su posición y aprovecharse de ello para tratarlo como basura, en su momento le daba igual, después de todo era un simple subordinado, pero ¿Qué significaría asistir como invitado? ¿Recibiría respeto? ¿Rechazo? ¿Odio? No sabía a qué estaría dispuesto Black Hat en esa celebración, si realmente haría que fuese tratado como un invitado más o lo dejaría a su suerte en las garras de despiadados seres. La duda invadió su relación, la confianza se estaba perdiendo por un detalle estúpido, recordaba esa ocasión en la que el demonio lo había defendido de las redes sociales realizando una amenaza pública… No más que un acto en beneficio propio, le quedaba claro que para Black él solo era algo de su propiedad.  
Flug reposó la cabeza en su escritorio, observaba la carta, sentía un pesar en su pecho, una sensación de ansiedad, deseaba que todo acabara y volviera a ser hermoso como antes, pero eso significaría ceder, enseñarle a su pareja que esa era la manera de arreglar sus conflictos, con obsequios caros, no quería eso. Ahora el tiempo libre era fastidioso, tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas para obtener un descanso al fin, medidas que esperaba que su jefe jamás supiera, sabotear la página en donde se publicaba el catálogo para así evitar los pedidos en línea le había dado muchos días para terminar sus encargos pendientes, al fin estaba libre, pero ya no había en que usar ese tiempo.  
Se levantó de su silla, deseaba un café, al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que no era el único, ahí estaba Black Hat sirviéndose una taza, inexpresivo y distraído, no notó su presencia de inmediato.  
-Buenas tardes jefe. –Saludó Flug, incómodo, vertió el café en una taza.  
Black permaneció en silencio unos segundos, carraspeó y finalmente se dignó a contestar. -Buen día.  
Reinó la quietud, ambos bebían de su taza de café, miraban a sitios opuestos, sentían la necesidad de decir algo, pero no encontraban las palabras.  
-Te ha… -Se atrevió Black- ¿Te ha gustado el obsequio?  
Flug lo miró atónito, no había dicho antes nada sobre los regalos, el demonio le dedicaba una expresión que no veía a menudo; el ceño fruncido presente como siempre pero un tenue brillo de aflicción en sus ojos, realmente lo estaba pasando mal. El doctor sintió culpa repentinamente, hizo a un lado el regalo como si nada y ahora debía responder.  
-Yo… no he visto que hay dentro.  
Otro largo momento en silencio se hizo presente. El villano dejó la taza a medio beber en la mesa cuadrada de la cocina y salió a paso rápido del sitio. El joven lo vio salir, como un impulso retardado lo siguió pero detuvo su marcha al verlo atravesar la puerta del comedor.  
En el pasillo, Demencia se topó con el demonio, como siempre, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato al ver su semblante.  
El demonio llegó a su oficina con calma aparente, calma efímera, de inmediato golpeó con furia un muro, con su inhumana fuerza lanzó un librero de un extremo a otro, derrumbándolo todo. Estaba frustrado, sentía impotencia, la había liado y ahora no sabía qué hacer, nuevamente se sentía tan ignorante. Creía haber hecho todo lo que se suponía que hacían los humanos al dar una disculpa, pero solo fue ignorado y rechazado, aun no entendía del todo los sentimientos ¿Cómo actuar entonces? Sin tener la mínima idea de lo que su pareja exigía silenciosamente ¿Cómo lo remediaría?  
Recordó ese doloroso momento, aquél en el que fue tratado con indiferencia, en el que los preciosos ojos verdes que atesoraba no lo miraron con cariño. Dio una invitación que pensaba sería un detalle magnífico, pero una acción pasada lo arruinó todo, fue un arrebato que lo puso en juicio y ahora su verdugo insistía en torturarlo lento antes de darle fin. Definitivamente amar podía ser a veces un acto de villanía.  
Respiró hondo, chasqueó los dedos y todo regresó a su sitio, de nuevo el lugar estaba en orden. Sabía que tenía que solucionarlo, pero tampoco se iba a dejar vencer.

La chica entró en el comedor encontrando a un científico lleno de angustia que miraba la puerta, inmóvil.  
El doctor se sentó en una silla y bruscamente dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa del comedor, balbuceaba algo.  
-Hola Nerd. –Saludó animada.  
-¿Qué quieres, Demencia? –Preguntó hastiado sin despegar la cara.  
-¿Me prestas tu dispositivo anti gravitacional?  
Flug levantó el rostro para mirarla con fastidio. –Demencia, la última vez que te lo presté lo usaste por toda la mansión y adheriste los muebles al techo, ¿Adivina quién tuvo que despegarlos?  
-¿A caso no fue divertido? –Dijo riendo.  
-No. Ahora vete, no estoy de humor. –Contestó regresando a su miseria sobre la mesa.  
La joven permaneció ahí, se sentó en una silla junto a él, lo miraba seria. -¿Por qué no lo perdonas? –Preguntó de repente.  
-¿Eh?  
-Estás molesto con él ¿No es así?  
El doctor volvió a mirarla, estupefacto. –Lo estoy.  
-¿Por qué no lo perdonas? –Insistió.  
-Porque… -Inició- Demencia, no creo que deba hablar esto contigo. –Finalizó molesto.  
-Eres más idiota de lo que pensé. –Comentó, no iba a rendirse.  
Flug resopló resignado. –Bien ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
-Respóndeme. –Ordenó tajante.  
-Porque me hizo daño y no ha hecho nada por arreglarlo. –Contestó serio y cabizbajo.  
-¿Gritarte? ¿Ofenderte? ¿No es algo que Blacky hace siempre?  
-Sí, pero…  
-¿Y cómo podría no haber hecho nada? Nunca había visto a Blacky comprar cosas tan inútiles y dárselas a un tonto como tú.  
El doctor la miraba sorprendido, se veía seria, incluso molesta, tenía una postura que no conocía en ella, parecía más cuerda que nunca.  
-Creo que… siendo lo que somos, él no debería tener esos arrebatos conmigo, pensé que había cambiado, pero me equivoqué, volvió a gritarme y estoy seguro de que, si Belle no se hubiera interpuesto, me habría golpeado. –Comentó casi como un susurro, se veía apagado y triste.  
-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Black Hat? –Preguntó extrañada.  
-¿Qué?  
-Nadie puede detener a Black Hat ¿De verdad eres tan torpe como para creer que la zorra fue lo único que lo detuvo? ¡A él le importa una mierda! –Dijo casi a gritos. –Si él hubiera querido golpearte lo habría hecho.  
Flug permaneció pensativo, tenía mucho sentido. –Pero, él sabe que me lastimó y no ha hecho nada.  
-Flug, si algo he aprendido como fabulosa arma mortal. –Dijo arrogante- Es que nadie da lo que no tiene. –Continuó, encogiéndose de hombros- Si intentas robarle a alguien pero no tiene dinero, no te dará nada, si quieres que algún héroe idiota te de información pero no la tiene, no te la dará.  
El doctor se mostró inseguro, no creía entender bien la analogía, afortunadamente la chica se dio cuenta.  
-Lo que quiero decir es… que si Black Hat no tiene las herramientas para comportarse diferente no podrá hacerlo, deberías poder comprenderlo, eres un pobre estúpido y él lo entiende bien, no intenta cambiarte ¿Por qué tú si a él? –Resopló, le parecía increíble que él mismo no pudiera deducir nada de eso- Si quieres una disculpa, al menos enséñalo a hacerlo, dale las herramientas, pero aun así no intentes cambiar lo que es: el mejor villano.  
La miraba boquiabierto ¿De dónde había salido todo eso?, se daba cuenta que siempre la había subestimado, Demencia tenía más para dar de sí de lo que había pensado, lo más duro de todo aquello era que tenía razón. Ahora podía darse cuenta que tener dignidad fue lo correcto, pero lo había castigado de más y peor aún, lo hizo sentir que cualquier cosa que intentara era en vano, incluso despreció el último obsequio. Flug se levantó de su silla, hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado hacer, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.  
-Gracias Demencia. –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
La chica quedó estática, era lo último que esperaba, aun cuando el doctor la soltó permaneció quieta. –Ew… -Soltó, seria, desviando la mirada.  
-Quinto cajón del mueble junto a las escaleras. –Dijo antes de salir corriendo del comedor.  
Demencia sonrió, eso había sido sumamente incómodo, pero se sentía satisfecha.  
Flug corrió, estaba dispuesto a solucionarlo de una vez por todas. Teniendo en cuenta la hora, en ese momento Black Hat estaría en el gran salón esperando una visita importante, quizá tendría tiempo para hablar con él. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la planta baja de la mansión, ahí había un salón grande para fiestas que daba al jardín marchito en el patio trasero, el doctor abrió las puertas sin cuidado topándose con una imagen un tanto decepcionante; el villano charlaba con dos mujeres, las visitas habían llegado, la conversación debía esperar.  
-Flug. –Llamó Black, notándolo- Llegas en buen momento. –Reconoció.  
Si la ironía tuviera un rostro sería el de ambas mujeres, artistas talentosas solicitadas constantemente por el Lord de la mansión, especialmente en esas fechas, el villano acostumbraba a llamarlas antes de cada aniversario para preparar el ambiente de la celebración y de paso sobarse un poco el ego, así había sido durante décadas.  
La primera de ellas era Radharani Chitrakaar, una mujer humana de aspecto joven, de rasgos menudos, piel morena clara y pelirrojo cabello corto, llevaba puesto un pantalón pesquero verde y una camisa sencilla color perla, en su cuello se enroscaban varios collares de cuentas negras, tobilleras doradas la adornaban sobre sus pies descalzos y sus ojos se hallaban cubiertos por un vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza. Ella era ciega, las historias contaban que realizó un pacto, intercambió uno de sus ojos por la habilidad de recrear con sus manos todo aquello que su mente imaginara, a su vez, ver en su imaginación todo lo que sus dedos tocaran, y su otro ojo fue cambiado simplemente por la vida eterna, un castigo auto otorgado. Había realizado un pacto con una increíble ambición que no reflejaba, su carácter taciturno, cordial y reservado hacían increíble pensar que haría algo como eso y en especial que fuera tan solicitada por el villano de villanos.  
Por otro lado, en un extremo totalmente opuesto, se encontraba Stephania Chanteur. Era una mujer sin duda hermosa, de piel clara, pelirrojo cabello largo, un poco robusta pero con curvadas líneas y grandes atributos, lucía un gran vestido victoriano tinto con encaje negro de finales del siglo XIX, le gustaba ser refinada y pomposa. Su rostro era como una pintura barroca, sus labios llevaban colorete rojo intenso, sombra oscura sobre unos ojos grandes de una pupila alargada como la de un reptil que brillaba en tonalidades tornasol, era preciosa pero tenía una imagen bastante inquietante. De igual manera era una humana inmortal, pero se decía que, como Radharani, hizo un pacto con algún ser desconocido, intercambió su hábil audición por convertirse en la músico más talentosa jamás conocida, tocaba cualquier instrumento; desde una simple guitarra, hasta un estilófono. Su don no solo era ser habilidosa con cualquier herramienta musical, incluso su voz, al ser completamente sorda también consistía en escuchar con sus ojos, ella podía ver el sonido y entonar de esta manera hasta la sinfonía más compleja. Por el contrario que la artista ciega, Stephania tenía un carácter duro y parcialmente explosivo, podía ser amable pero al superar su límite se volvía agresiva, Flug recordaba haberla visto clavarle una flauta a un invitado en el ojo por una sugerencia a su interpretación musical.  
Ambas vivían juntas, trabajaban juntas, hacían todo una a lado de la otra, incluso su estrecha amistad, que nadie sabía dónde había comenzado, era una enorme ironía.  
-Señor. –Respondió con simpleza acercándose hasta donde estaban.  
-¿Él es el nuevo modelo? –Preguntó Radharani, con un tono plano, inexpresiva.  
-En efecto. –Respondió- Doctor, la señorita necesita algo de usted, atiéndala. –Ordenó- Lady Chanteur, venga conmigo.  
Flug los vio alejarse, la mujer se abanicaba y miraba atenta hablar al demonio. En todo momento Black se mostró un tanto indiferente, no estaba aquella expresión dolorosa, todo aparentaba ser normal. El doctor fijó su atención en la artista ciega, ella permanecía quieta, esperando.  
-¿En qué puedo servirle? –Preguntó con amabilidad.  
La mujer se acercó, puso una mano sobre la bolsa de Flug y le dedicó una mueca de disgusto.  
-Descubre tu rostro. –Ordenó.  
El doctor la miró desconcertado y nervioso. –Perdón pero no me siento muy cómodo sin...  
-¡Solo obedece! –Gritó Black Hat desde el otro lado del salón, aparentemente estaba muy atento a lo que sucedía ahí.  
Resignado y dudoso, el científico se quitó la bolsa y los goggles, los dejó a un lado y esperó impaciente. –Listo. –Comentó incómodo.  
La artista volvió a acercarse, puso las manos en su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo, pasaba los dedos delineando cada borde, por encima de sus párpados, pasó de forma simultánea a sus orejas, peinó su cabello, rodeó su cuello y continuó por el resto de su cuerpo, se detuvo intrigada en sus manos. El doctor se sentía avergonzado, era una situación extraña, era como si lo esculpiera, como si intentara moldearlo, su rubor se intensificó cuando la joven acarició ciertas partes más íntimas, aun así decidió no reaccionar. Al llegar a sus pies, Radharani se levantó abruptamente, en silencio caminó hasta una gran maleta rectangular, de ella desdobló un caballete, sacó un lienzo en blanco colocándolo en él, finalmente extrajo pinceles y tubos de pintura, y los dejó sobre una mesa cercana.  
Flug la vio poner todo en orden y rápidamente empezar a pintar, estaba admirado de la precisión de sus trazos, la velocidad con que los realizaba, no se equivocaba; sabía a la perfección donde se ubicaban los extremos del lienzo, que color era el que tocaba, incluso cuando el pincel ya se quedaba sin pintura. Para él era imposible que realmente fuera ciega.  
-Incómodo ¿Cierto? –Preguntó de repente una voz femenina y profunda.  
Stephania se había acercado hasta quedar junto a él, lo miraba divertida. Instintivamente Flug buscó con la mirada a su pareja, salía del gran salón sin siquiera avisar, pero bien ¿Qué tendría que decirle él si en ese momento solo eran jefe y subordinado? Inclusive la indiferencia dolía, debía hablar con él pronto.  
-Un poco. –Contestó casi como mera cortesía, intentaba no entablar conversación- Si me disculpan, debo…  
-Fue igual de incómodo la primera vez con Lord Black Hat, y bastante difícil. –Comentó, soltó una pequeña risa- Algo así como intentar darle un baño a un gato, rejego, obstinado, tardamos mucho en convencerlo. –Contó con nostalgia- Afortunadamente Radharani jamás olvida, no es necesario repetirlo.  
Flug sonrió para sí, era completamente cierto, un felino obstinado.  
-Creí a Black Hat narcisista. –Dijo Radharani dándoles la espalda- Jamás creí que me pediría pintar para él a alguien más.  
-No seas imprudente Radha. –Respondió la cantante.  
-¿Pintarme a mí? –Preguntó sorprendido. Con lo anterior era más que evidente pero por alguna razón no había caído en la cuenta hasta ese momento- Espere… ¿Usted pudo oírla? –Preguntó el doctor extrañado.  
-Soy sorda, pero puedo ver las palabras. –Explicó orgullosa- Y lo que dice es cierto, tampoco lo creí posible. El Lord lo pidió para su colección privada, definitivamente debes ser muy importante para él. –Dijo sonriéndole con complicidad.  
Entre todo su narcisismo, aparentemente había un espacio disponible para él, aunque no podía evitar sentir una ligera duda ¿Se trataba de admiración? ¿O era atesorarlo como un objeto? Todo aquello era un precioso detalle, pero para calmar su mente y su corazón, no debía dejarse nublar por nada, definitivamente tenía que dejar todo en claro con el demonio, aunque le fuese tan complicado hacerlo hablar. Que increíbles marcas tan difíciles de ignorar había provocado una sola acción, en definitiva Demencia tenía razón, pero era como si la duda se le hubiese sembrado cual semilla y ahora creciera poco a poco alimentada de circunstancias externas, tenía que arrancarla de raíz.  
-O posiblemente porque es hermoso. –Soltó Radha- Eres el villano más bello que he sentido, eres como una mujer. –Dijo sin cuidado.  
Stephania rio con burla. –Disculpa su encantadora honestidad, pasamos mucho tiempo solas.  
-No hay cuidado. –Respondió, esos comentarios comenzaban a volverse extrañamente halagadores- Si no necesitan nada mas de mí, con su permiso me retiro.  
-Adelante, ya tengo lo que necesito. –Contestó Radha, tajante.  
El doctor salió de ahí, se dirigió a la oficina de Black, con gran nerviosismo respiró hondo antes de entrar. Al abrir las puertas se encontró con el demonio en su escritorio, hablando al teléfono.  
-Señor, necesito hablar con usted. –Habló con determinación, interrumpiéndolo.  
El villano lo miró molesto. –Estoy ocupado. –Contestó.  
-Es importante. –Dijo suplicante.  
Black no soltó el teléfono, lo miró amenazante. –Estoy ocupado. –Volvió a decir, severo.  
Flug retrocedió ante esa mirada penetrante y se fue decepcionado, sentía que lo merecía, durante muchos días se portó indiferente y nada agradecido por todos los detalles, suponía que era su pago. Llegó a su laboratorio de nuevo, se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó la cabeza en él, nuevamente se sentía miserable. Un objeto llamó su atención, junto a él estaba el pequeño obsequio de Black Hat, aquel que había ignorado todo el día. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el regalo, era nada más ni nada menos que el avión que le hacía falta a su colección, no era el mismo, pero era el modelo que perdió por culpa del villano, ahí, pequeño bajo una cúpula de cristal sobre una base negra, de algún modo era gracioso, era como si con ello quisiera enmendar más de un error.  
¿A dónde se había ido su valor? ¿Por qué tan de repente se rendía ante una mirada molesta? Era increíble, tanto tiempo a su lado, tantas noches en la misma cama y de repente retrocedió por algo tan simple.  
-Suficiente. –Se dijo a sí mismo.  
Decidido, fue a la oficina de nuevo, entró en ella sin siquiera tocar, el demonio seguía atendiendo una llamada, pero no por mucho, Flug simplemente le arrebató el teléfono y lo colgó.  
-Pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?! –Gritó Black, furioso.  
-Necesito hablar con usted. –Respondió molesto.  
El demonio encajó las garras en la mesa, reprimía una respuesta agresiva, ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada que le partía su marchita alma.  
-Ya no quiero seguir así. –Dijo Flug, agobiado- Sé lo que ha estado haciendo por mí, lo reconozco, pero no es lo que necesitamos. –Continuó, ahora se veía angustiado, se escuchaba desesperado- Aunque... no estoy seguro de que usted pueda darme algo diferente.  
Black lo miraba confundido. -¿Qué es lo que necesitamos? –Preguntó- No… ¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas? –Corrigió acertadamente.  
Flug permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos. –Necesito… no lo sé. –Admitió, se sentó en una silla cercana- Supongo que necesito sentir que me quiere. –Dijo avergonzado, suspiró- ¿Sabe? Puedo permitir sin problemas los insultos, las ordenes y quizá los gritos, pero no quiero sentir de nuevo que puede hacerme daño… y sobre todo, que no somos una pareja. –Se acercó y tomó gentilmente la mano del villano- Tardé mucho en entender que no puedo cambiarlo, tampoco quiero hacerlo, es solo que quizá mi “estúpida humanidad” necesita sentirse apoyada por quien se supone que es mi… novio. –Finalizó, abochornado.  
Black Hat estaba atónito, eso había sido muy sincero, no lo esperaba y tampoco sabía reaccionar a ello.  
-Flug… ¿Por qué estás conmigo? –Preguntó de repente.  
El doctor quedó mudo, la verdad era que no lo había pensado. Admitía que de él le atraía su cultura, su caballerosidad, incluso su actitud seductora y dominante, pero incluso cosas como esas podrían no importar cuando había dolor de por medio, había algo más que no se pronunció antes. La pregunta era desconcertante, delataba que el demonio no aseguraba narcisista mente que se quedaría a su lado solo por ser él.  
-Señor Black Hat, yo lo amo.  
Black se soltó instintivamente, si hubiese podido habría retrocedido. Esa era una frase quizá muy fuerte para él, ambos sabían de su atracción mutua, pero si se ponía a pensar, el doctor jamás le había pronunciado cariño y, aunque Black alguna vez le confesó su enamoramiento, ni siquiera un “te quiero” o “me gustas” había salido de su boca en ningún momento. Lo amaba, de acuerdo ¿Y él?  
El demonio sabía que había una palabra que de forma sincera era imposible pronunciar para él, iba en contra de todo lo que creía, pero habría de hallar la forma.  
-Sed de ti me acosa en las noches hambrientas. –Inició en voz baja, serio- Trémula mano roja que hasta su vida se alza. –Continuó, el doctor lo miraba dudoso- Ebria de sed, loca sed, sed de selva en sequía. Sed de metal ardiendo, sed de raíces ávidas... –Recitó, relajó su postura y volvió a tomar la mano del joven dedicándole una mirada determinada- Por eso eres la sed y lo que ha de saciarla.  
Flug se ruborizó, comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía.  
-Cómo poder no… Si he… Cómo poder no… -Repitió pausado, erróneo, algo lo frenaba.  
-Cómo poder no amarte si he de amarte por eso. –Completó el doctor- Si ésa es la amarra cómo poder cortarla, cómo. –Continuó, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.  
El villano relajó su expresión, respiró tranquilo, ese bello semblante le traía paz en momentos como ese. -Cómo si hasta mis huesos tienen sed de tus huesos. Sed de ti, guirnalda atroz y dulce. –Siguió.  
-Sed de ti que en las noches me muerde como un perro. –Sonrió con complicidad- Los ojos tienen sed, para qué están tus ojos.  
-La boca tiene sed, para qué están tus besos. –Pronunció, se acercó hasta él y plantó un suave beso, fue correspondido de inmediato.  
-El alma está incendiada de estas brasas que te aman. –Dijo jadeante al separarse.  
-El cuerpo incendio vivo que ha de quemar tu cuerpo.  
-De sed. Sed infinita. Sed que busca tu sed. –Regresó el beso, esta vez con más intensidad.  
-Y en ella se aniquila como el agua en el fuego. –Finalizó.  
Ambos permanecieron observándose, ese había sido un gran paso, y una bella reconciliación. Al parecer ese tipo de cosas seguían uniéndolos.  
-Señor Black Hat, lo amo. –Volvió a decir, se subió en el escritorio que los separaba y se echó sobre el demonio, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
-No lo digas tanto, me da repelús. –Comentó.  
El doctor rio divertido. –Como usted diga.  
-Yo… admito que no debí tratarte así. –Dijo con dificultad- No volverá a repetirse. –Aseguró con firmeza- Y… aun quiero que asistas al aniversario.  
-Tengo una condición. –Respondió. El villano frunció el ceño, nadie lo condicionaba, pero aceptó resignado- No me deje solo y no permita que me traten como basura.  
El demonio lo meditó un instante –No puedo permanecer contigo todo el tiempo.  
-Entonces hágalo en la medida de lo posible, pero aun así no quiero ser tratado como si fuera nada. –Pidió serio, realmente lo deseaba.  
-De acuerdo.  
Flug sonrió ampliamente, lo abrazó con fuerza aun sobre sus piernas, le aliviaba que todo estuviera en orden de nuevo y sabía a la perfección que no era el único. Black lo estrechaba en sus brazos, olfateaba su cuello, cerraba los ojos, tranquilo, sentía que algo había sanado, era extraño, pero se sentía bien.  
A pesar de todo continuaban tambaleándose, aquella condición era crucial inconscientemente, solo quedaba esperar. Mientras las certezas llegaban, el doctor preparaba algo que podría cambiar sus días.


	19. Fiesta de horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hermosísimos lectores!  
> Perdonen la laaarga espera, las vacaciones se acaban y tenía que preparar algunos detalles para el regreso, además… empecé escribiendo un capítulo que según yo tendría unas 15 o 20 páginas, pero no sé qué pasó xD y resultaron 35 jaja la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo (casi desde que empecé el fanfic) queriendo llegar a este punto, me emocionaba mucho escribir este capítulo, así que espero no decepcionar a nadie.  
> Para la parte más emocional de este capítulo me inspiré en una canción que me gusta mucho… o más bien su procedencia, es “Our love is God”, esta canción proviene del musical de Broadway “Heathers”, antes que ser un musical fue una película de los años 80 (una de mis favoritas). La película es buena, se las recomiendo mucho, la cuestión es que la película no es un musical, este lo pueden encontrar completo en youtube (no subtitulado) tiene una temática más relajada a la de la película, de hecho hasta divertida, sus canciones son excelentes, si quieren verlo les recomiendo ver antes la película para que vayan con una idea. Las canciones del musical las pueden encontrar en videos individuales, especialmente en ¡Animatics! (Amo los animatics), la mayoría son magníficos, en lo personal me encantó la versión de esta canción que hizo “Elemental FA” y de otras que incluiré más adelante, la verdad son muy buenas. Como siempre les pongo aquí abajito la letra en ambos idiomas, solo quiero mencionar que será solo un fragmento, la letra incluye diálogos entre los protagonistas que no van al caso.  
> ¡El lemon de este capítulo está inspirado en el arte de Cats Dont Draw! Pueden encontrar su página en Facebook o en purr-no-graphic.tumblr.com Encontrarán mucho arte bonito de esta pareja <3  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel, Craig McCracken, Maxwell Atoms, David Feiss, J. G. Quintel, Pendleton Ward y 4 son míos jaja…  
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3.
> 
> OUR LOVE IS GOD  
> [J.D.:]  
> They made you cry  
> But that will end tonight  
> You are the only thing that's right  
> About this broken world  
> Go on and cry  
> But when the morning comes  
> We'll burn it down and then  
> We'll build the world again...  
> Our love is God  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Are you okay?  
> [J.D.:]  
> I was alone  
> I was a frozen lake  
> But then you melted me awake  
> See, now I'm crying too  
> You're not alone  
> [VERONICA:]  
> You're not alone  
> [J.D.:]  
> And when the morning comes  
> [VERONICA:]  
> When the morning comes  
> [J.D.:]  
> We'll burn away that tear, and raise our city here...  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Raise our city here...  
> [J.D. & VERONICA:]  
> Our love is God  
> [J.D.:]  
> We can start and finish wars  
> [J.D. & VERONICA:]  
> We're what killed the dinosaurs  
> We're the asteroid that's overdue  
> The dinosaurs choked on the dust  
> They died because God said they must  
> The new world needed room  
> For me and you
> 
> [J.D.:]  
> I worship you  
> I'd trade my life for yours  
> They all will disappear  
> We'll plant our garden here  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Plant our garden here  
> [J.D.:]  
> Our love is God  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Our love is God  
> [J.D.:]  
> Our love is God  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Our love is God  
> [J.D.:]  
> And when the morning comes  
> They'll both be laughing stocks  
> [J.D. & VERONICA:]  
> So let's go hunt some jocks!  
> [J.D.:]  
> We can start and finish wars  
> We're what killed the dinosaurs  
> We're the asteroid that's overdue  
> [J.D.:]  
> ...I worship you  
> I'd trade my life for yours  
> We'll make them disappear  
> We'll plant our garden here  
> Our love is God  
> Our love is God  
> Our love is God  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Our love is God...  
> [J.D.:]  
> Our love is God...  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Our love is God...  
> [J.D.:]  
> Our love is God...!

-Aah… Si, Flug… -Jadeó.  
-¿Le gusta así, jefe? –Preguntó complaciente.  
-Más duro. –Gruñó.  
-Podría lastimarlo.  
-Solo obedece.  
-Está bien. –Respondió, aplicó más fuerza.  
-Uh… Justo así, no te detengas. –Dijo aferrándose a la almohada- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?  
Black Hat se encontraba recostado sobre su gran cama, boca abajo, con el torso desnudo, abrazaba con fuerza una almohada. Flug se hallaba de piernas abiertas montado sobre el demonio, masajeaba su espalda con dedicación, acariciaba su piel con ternura, se detenía de vez en cuando en los sitios que le eran indicados. Un par de horas antes, el científico le había propuesto a su pareja masajearle la espalda, al principio el villano se mostró rejego, pero finalmente aceptó, dándose cuenta que quizá esa era la mejor idea que habían tenido. Black suspiraba complacido, nunca se había sentido tan relajado, las finas manos del doctor se movían habilidosas por toda su espalda.  
-Quizá porque a usted le gusta ser arisco conmigo a veces. –Comentó risueño.  
-No se quiera pasar de listo, doctor. –Respondió molesto.  
-Tal vez quiera… -Dijo para sí, en un susurro inaudible.  
Flug deslizó sus manos con lentitud, acariciando la cintura del demonio, bajando de a poco, se dio el lujo de tocar el trasero del villano y detenerse ahí. Black no reaccionó, lo miró de reojo, extrañado, el joven estaba inmerso y se mordía el labio inferior. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el demonio se giró rápido, haciendo que el joven se tambaleara, lo sostuvo evitando que cayese o moviese de su lugar, ahora el doctor estaba montado sobre él en una postura bastante sugestiva.  
El doctor tardó en entender el giro de las circunstancias, repentinamente se encontró sobre una poderosa erección oculta bajo un par de prendas, el villano le sonreía con picardía, sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano, haciéndolo apoyarse sobre su abdomen. El rostro del científico enrojeció, sentía la tremenda excitación de su pareja bajo de sí, no estaba seguro si se debía al masaje de antes o a alguna idea que pasó por su cabeza, pero sabía lo que iba a suceder, no tardó mucho en sentir su propio pantalón ajustarse. Eso le encantaba, el ser oscuro tenía una gran facilidad de hacerlo sentir deseoso, y admitía que le halagaba saber lo mucho que era deseado por él.  
-Señor… yo quiero… -Intentó.  
Black lo haló de las muñecas, atrayéndolo y derribándolo sobre él hasta que pudo alcanzar su rostro. Lo besó, sencillamente comenzó a besarlo como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada noche que pasaba con él; un beso rudo, mojado, que le robaba el alma, sentía que perdía el aliento en aquel par de labios suaves y sumisos, siempre cedían a sus exigencias. Le gustaba enredarse en la lengua del chico, morderla, hacerla sangrar, no dejarlo respirar, succionar, tragar su saliva, dejar todo en aquel beso. Siendo un demonio le gustaba hacer las cosas con intensidad, a veces con vehemencia, otras con crudeza. Era placentero sentir como trepidaba entre sus garras, a veces sin saber dónde colocar sus manos, simplemente terminaba enganchándose de su cuello, de este modo Black aprovechaba para jugar con su cuerpo, rasgaba la piel de su espalda arrancando quejidos, jadeos o hasta gemidos incontables veces.  
-Mgh ahh… Black… -Gimió el joven a duras penas.  
Flug apenas respiraba, sentía como su entrepierna se frotaba con el gran bulto en los pantalones del demonio, deseaba deshacerse de su estorbosa ropa cuanto antes. Sentía como Black deslizaba sus garras bajo su camisa, le causaba un dolor ardoroso que vergonzosamente terminaba por ser placentero, odiaba admitir que cada noche se volvía masoquista, pero era satisfactorio saber que no era el único. En más de una ocasión intentó desatar ese gusto, aparentemente culposo, en el demonio, pero terminaba por ser evadido, había estado estructurando un plan bastante peligroso, su terca curiosidad lo impulsaba a intentarlo, solo le quedaba esperar no morir en el intento.  
La mano del doctor se escabulló dentro del pantalón de Black, el enorme falo del demonio estaba mojado y resbaloso, sentirlo lo hacía estremecer. Sin soportarlo más, desabrochó ambas braguetas dejando sus miembros expuestos, aprovechó aquella humedad para hacerlos frotarse acrecentando la excitación del demonio, provocando su desesperación y, en conjunto, logrando que intentara deshacerse de toda prenda. Flug sintió como era despojado de sus ropas, pero era imposible que el villano lo hiciera solo con sus manos, entre besos echó un vistazo corroborando la presencia de un par de extensiones extra entre ellos, de nuevo los tentáculos de aquella vez. Se preguntaba si eran parte de las tantas habilidades del villano o era algo relacionado a su fisiología y a su sexo.  
Poniendo a prueba su plan, Flug aprovechó un movimiento distraído para morder con fuerza al demonio, haciéndolo sangrar.  
-Agg ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! –Soltó Black, apartándose rápido, mirándolo con enojo.  
Flug permaneció estático, nervioso, las mejillas del villano estaban enrojecidas, de su barbilla goteaba una sangre oscura y espesa. No sabía si su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada o realmente había sentido un ligero espasmo en el miembro del demonio y lo estaba viendo temblar. Recobrando su valor volvió a acercarse.  
-Señor, permítame. –Suplicó.  
Black permaneció estático mientras el científico relamía la sangre de su barbilla, limpiaba el hilillo que se había formado en su cuello, y sin ninguna delicadeza volvió a morderlo con fuerza.  
-Ah… Mgh… -Soltó un gemido ronco.  
Se aferró a la espalda del joven, incrustando las garras, presionó su cabeza contra su cuello como invitándolo a continuar. Flug continuó mordiéndolo, se abrazó a él, rasguñó su espalda sintiéndolo temblar. Repentinamente, el par de tentáculos se enroscaron en sus muslos, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.  
-No te detengas. –Ordenó el demonio, con una voz severa y una mirada molesta.  
El doctor continuó, cada vez más nervioso, sentía como las largas extensiones se deslizaban hasta enroscarse en su cintura, lo levantaban de a poco. Black se sentó, cerraba los ojos, respiraba agitado, aún se aferraba a él.  
Sin previo aviso, el científico sintió una fuerte punzada y una sensación electrizante recorrerle.  
-¡Aah! ¡Auch! –Gritó.  
Los tentáculos habían tirado de él con fuerza, provocando que fuese penetrado bruscamente por el demonio.  
-Ugh Black Hat. –Llamó, su voz era lene, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.  
Eso había sido doloroso, solo pudo atinar a sujetarse con fuerza. La fuerte punzada tardó en desaparecer, pero fue remplazada poco a poco por una sensación excitante, lo llenaba por dentro, sin demorar, el demonio había comenzado a penetrarlo con movimientos duros y lentos. Por alguna razón el doctor tenía un enorme deseo de provocarlo aún más, volvió a besarlo, continuó mordiendo, sentía como el villano reaccionaba, pero aun así se dejaba hacer y deshacer mientras continuaba embistiéndolo con fiereza. Le llenaba de impotencia no tener algo más con que provocarle ese dolor que le encantaba, Black poseía un umbral del dolor poderoso, forjado a través de los siglos, debía ser creativo.  
-Gah aah… aah siga… más fuerte. –Dijo entre balbuceos.  
Con las mejillas ruborizadas, los ojos llorosos y la boca abierta, el doctor gemía descontroladamente, no podía volver a morder, solo enterraba las uñas en la espalda de su pareja. Por otra parte Black se dedicaba a penetrarlo sin cuidado, lo abrazaba, dejaba que sus tentáculos lo sostuvieran de los muslos y tiraran de ellos alcanzando más profundidad en ese interior caliente y estrecho. Estaba encantado con la variedad de sensaciones, con los sonoros gemidos del joven, necesitaba más.  
El villano se detuvo, se giró recostando a Flug sobre la cama, salió de su interior, el joven jadeaba y salivaba con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Que… ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con voz entrecortada.  
Black Hat no respondió, se acercó a lamer su cuello, su pecho, su lengua bífida serpenteaba sobre su piel aperlada en sudor.  
-¿Por qué tienes esto? –Preguntó de repente el villano.  
Confundido, el chico se miró. -¿Mis pezones?  
-Pensé que solo las hembras de tu especie amamantaban. –Mientras hablaban, el demonio contorneaba el rozado pezón del científico con su dedo.  
-Así es, en los hombres es inservible. –Explicó.  
–Ya veremos. –Contestó sonriente.  
Black comenzó a lamerlo, incluso a estirarlo enroscando su lengua alargada. Flug jadeó, era delicioso, pero no terminaba ahí; el demonio jugueteaba, acariciaba su piel con extraña ternura, sintió a los tentáculos enroscarse en su miembro y comenzar a masturbarlo. Parecía muy empeñado en volverlo loco esa misma noche, el doctor debía hacer su jugada pronto, terminar esa idea estúpida que estuvo planeando. Con gran temor, articuló una palabra que paralizó al villano.  
-**********… -Pronunció. Era una palabra inentendible, incomprensible para oídos humanos, pero que el científico conocía bien y había aprendido a decir, era el auténtico nombre de Black Hat.  
El doctor lo sintió tensarse, vio como agachaba la cabeza y permanecía quieto. Por varios días estuvo pensando en la posibilidad de hacerlo, con la suposición de que la situación podría volverse más personal, más íntima, si lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Tenía en cuenta que lograr pronunciar su nombre real era una sentencia de muerte inmediata, Black mataba todo lo que lo llamara, pero no lo mataría a él por eso ¿Verdad?  
-¿**********? –Intentó nuevamente.  
El villano levantó la cabeza, rápido y de una manera escalofriante, lo miraba con una expresión que se quebraba, su ojo se tornó oscuro y su pupila puntiforme se volvió rojiza, varias porciones de su piel se abrieron mostrando, como si fueran párpados, ojos de diferentes tamaños, penetrantes e inyectados en sangre. El doctor estaba paralizado en miedo, salió de su trance solo cuando algo intentó morder su pierna, la piel del demonio se abría, esta vez para mostrar bocas de afilados dientes.  
-Repítelo. –Ordenó una voz en su cabeza, grave y que generaba un eco.  
-Se… ¿Señor? –Pronunció con un nudo en su garganta.  
-¡Repítelo! –Ordenó nuevamente.  
-**********… -Contestó asustado.  
Entre aquella expresión extraña y desconcertante, Black sonrió con satisfacción. Tomó por la cintura al aterrado doctor, lo hizo recostarse boca abajo, levantó su cadera y lo sostuvo con fuerza. Flug no se resistía, temía empeorar la situación. Soltó un fuerte alarido cuando se sintió nuevamente penetrado por el villano, de manera brusca, introduciendo su miembro entero de un solo movimiento.  
Black parecía estar fuera de sí, embestía al científico duramente, cerraba los ojos, salivaba, tiraba de su cabello con una mano y con la otra lo presionaba contra la cama. Su cuerpo se volvió aterrador, continuaba dejando marcas sobre la delicada piel de Flug con los dientes que aparecían en su cuerpo, entre las piernas de ambos se enroscaban los tentáculos, se deslizaban serpenteantes. No podía controlarse, estaba por completo en éxtasis, lo dominaba esa electricidad excitante que nacía de ver al joven sometido. El origen de su desequilibrio yacía en haber escuchado su nombre en esa voz enardecida, aquella palabra desataba instintos salvajes, escucharla de esa manera quebró su juicio por completo, no podría matarlo, pero si podía comérselo de esa manera si así le apetecía, de todas maneras el chico lo había provocado.  
El doctor soltaba gemidos roncos, su garganta dolía por el esfuerzo, la postura era incómoda, su piel ardía y su vista se ahogaba en pequeñas lágrimas, aun así estaba al borde del delirio, a pesar del dolor el arrobamiento perseveraba, su cuerpo le anunciaba un pronto final.  
Una de las extensiones ondulantes del demonio se enroscó en el miembro del científico, lo apretó con fuerza permaneciendo así, sin moverse.  
-Ugh señor… necesito ¡Ahh! –Comentó con dificultad al sentir aquel contacto.  
-No voy a dejar que termines antes que yo. –Sentenció, sin detenerse.  
Flug abrió los ojos, estupefacto, hizo un intento fallido de moverse. ¿Había escuchado bien? Si así era, entonces estaba perdido, el villano era de carrera larga, solía resistir bastante más que él cuando tomaba el control, el orgasmo estaba próximo, tenía un deseo muy fuerte de eyacular, pero ahora el demonio se lo iba a impedir obligándolo a resistir hasta el final, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a resultar eso.  
-Ahh no, espere. –Inició con urgencia- Señor, necesito hacerlo.  
-Huff ¡Callate! –Gruñó.  
El doctor empezó a removerse, estaba desesperado, la culminación era acuciante, tenía la necesidad perentoria de llegar a ella, quiso encogerse, levantarse, pero la fuerza de Black era inmensa.  
-¡Señor por favor! ¡Ah! No puedo más. –Gimió, continuaba el ritmo pero estaba exhausto- Es demasiado.  
-¡Aún no! –Respondió molesto.  
-No puedo sentir las piernas… –Se quejó.  
Black Hat se apoyó sobre la cama, acorralándolo, dejando que el cansancio de su novio lo mantuviera quieto y sus caderas hicieran el resto.  
-¡Mgh ahh! Lo necesito, señor, por favor. –Rogó- ¡**********!  
Tras escuchar aquello envuelto en ese tono suplicante, Black lo soltó dejando que el joven por fin rezumara en su vientre. Ni siquiera necesitó moverse más, el mismo espasmo lo hizo terminar también, se dejó fluir en el interior del joven, su expresión se relajó dejando ver un rostro complacido y apacible, poco usual en él.  
En cuanto se sintió libre, Flug se dejó caer en la cama, no podía sostenerse más, las piernas le temblaban, le dolían las caderas, intentaba regular su respiración, eso fue más de lo que podía soportar.  
-Ay virgencita… -Se quejó, tenía la cara contra las cobijas- Esto va a doler más mañana.  
El villano continuaba de rodillas, estaba concentrado en normalizarse, su cuerpo entero se ponía en orden lentamente.  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer. –Comentó serio.  
-Cuente con ello. –Contestó, aun no se movía de su sitio.  
-Límpiate y duerme. –Ordenó- No quiero que seas un desastre mañana en la fiesta.  
-Ngo e edo mobr. –Balbuceó.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que no me puedo mover. –Respondió finalmente levantando la cara del colchón- Me duele mi… todo.  
Black arqueó la ceja. –Quizá otra ronda te de ánimos. –Comentó con mofa.  
Flug se erizó. – ¡No! Yo… ¡Ya! Ya me levanté. –Contestó incorporándose con dificultad, caminó hasta el baño dando traspiés, ignorando la punzada en su cadera.  
-Maldito idiota, es muy tierno. –Dijo para sí, con una sonrisa ladina.

Al día siguiente la mansión se volvió un caos, desde muy temprano el doctor se había dedicado a organizar el evento, llevaba a cabo toda petición que el dueño de la mansión le daba, Hatbots y Hatbutlers iban y veían por todas partes acatando las órdenes del científico, el enorme salón estaba casi listo, solo tenía que hacer ligeros ajustes, como quitar una de las sillas que días atrás estaba reservada para Aku en vista de su reciente desaparición, lo que quedaba era poco aunque importante, debía preparar a su suplente. Cada año era igual, Flug se encargaba de los preparativos previos a la celebración, su jefe se encargaba de guiar el evento, de ese modo solo le quedaba atender a los petulantes y engreídos villanos que asistían, pero en esa ocasión sería distinto, su labor finalizaba en los preparativos, esa vez sería un invitado más a la celebración, no estaba seguro si eso era mejor o peor, las veces anteriores lidiaba con ellos por deber, mantenía su mente ocupada en solo servirles, esa vez tendría que convivir con ellos y admitía no estar muy cómodo con eso, casi por suerte logró convencer a Black Hat de invitar a Demencia y 5.0.5., de ese modo no se sentiría tan intimidado, sabía que contaba con Belle, pero no tenía idea si ella estaría disponible todo el tiempo, era quizá la villana más popular aliada a la organización. Teniendo en cuenta su ausencia como parte de la servidumbre, decidió traer ayuda especial, en el laboratorio se hallaban los tres agentes que atacaron la mansión, aquellos que ahora eran simples muñecos a su disposición, los vistió de traje y preparó para convertirlos en los sirvientes perfectos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.  
Se dirigió a la cocina, debía supervisar al chef, 5.0.5. se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la cocina apurado por la hora, se le encomendó la importante tarea de preparar los bocadillos de esa noche, siempre lo lograba en tiempo y forma, pero ahora también era un invitado, debía sobrarle tiempo. Flug pasó desapercibido por varios minutos, hasta que el gran oso azul lo notó, parando sus maniobras lo saludó con la cara llena de harina.  
-¿Qué tal todo? –Preguntó enternecido.  
El oso hizo una señal aprobatoria en respuesta, aunque se le notaba estresado.  
-No te preocupes, terminarás a tiempo, empezarán a llegar hasta las siete. –Dijo intentando calmarlo.  
5.0.5. hizo un gesto dulce, inclinó la cabeza y dio un par de toques en el pecho del doctor.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
El animal juntó las manos, mostró emoción y siguió señalándolo.  
-Oh… ¿Quieres saber sobre “eso”? –Preguntó abochornado.  
-¡Baw! –Respondió animado, asintiendo.  
-Uh no lo sé, aún lo estoy pensando. –Se rascó la nuca, parecía ser un tema incómodo- Ya está listo pero… no estoy seguro de cómo vaya a reaccionar.  
El oso le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, animándolo.  
-Lo decidiré después, además el jefe ya debe estar harto de mis idioteces. –Comentó risueño.  
-Lo dudo. –Respondió una voz femenina a su espalda- De hecho eso parece gustarle mucho.  
Flug se giró rápido, un poco exaltado. Se trataba de Belle, la dama se veía espectacular, llevaba puesto un vestido largo sin tirantes, de encaje negro, ampón, corto de enfrente, la adornaba un corsé en la cintura, sus piernas tenían medias largas negras enganchadas a ligueros del mismo color, calzaba unas zapatillas pequeñas de charol y varias joyas la atildaban.  
-Lady Belle, no la esperábamos tan temprano. –Dijo sorprendido.  
-Decidí cometer la descortesía de llegar antes. –Se encogió de hombros- Creí que necesitarían un poco de ayuda en vista de que todos asistirían.  
-Es muy amable, pero no podría dejarla ayudarnos.  
-¡Tonterías! –Chasqueó los dedos- Dryadalis. –Llamó, una gran sombra apareció junto a ella.  
-Mademoiselle. –Contestó el pooka e hizo una reverencia.  
-Ayuda al experimento 5.0.5. a terminar sus labores. –Ordenó.  
-Lo que ordene. –Respondió y de inmediato se acercó al experimento.  
Flug solo observó, conocía a ese ser, siempre permanecía en silencio junto a la villana en cada aniversario.  
-Flug, cariño acompáñame. –Dijo tirando de la bata del doctor- Lord Black Hat nos espera en el salón.  
En el gran salón, el gran señor de la mansión supervisaba el trabajo de un par de Hatbots que colgaban en la pared un gran cuadro.  
-¿Le gustó, mi lord? –Preguntó de repente Stephania. La cantante y la artista ciega observaban la maniobra.  
-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. –Dijo Radharani.  
-Te tardaste, querida.  
-Es adecuado. –Respondió finalmente el demonio.  
-Le encantó. –Murmuró Radha.  
-Señorita Chanteur. –Llamó mirándola por fin- ¿Su orquesta está lista?  
-Por supuesto mi lord, están desempacando los instrumentos.  
-Bien…  
Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a la pequeña villana y al doctor.  
-Black Hat, señor ¿Qué necesita? –Preguntó Flug.  
El demonio se acercó hasta él, puso su brazo en los hombros del muchacho y señaló con la barbilla el cuadro que los robots colgaban.  
El doctor se ruborizó, se trataba de aquel cuadro que la artista ciega había pintado para el villano, era tan detallado que parecía una fotografía, en él se apreciaban ambos, el demonio se encontraba de pie con los brazos en la espalda, vestía un traje antiguo, un saco de color vino, largo con una capa negra sobre sus hombros, debajo llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y su clásico sombrero de copa tenía adornos de encaje, perlas y pedrería, vestido así parecía un conde. A su lado se encontraba el doctor, sentado en una silla en una postura tres cuartos con las piernas juntas y sus manos descansando en estas, daba ligeramente la espalda al demonio, llevaba un traje muy similar al que lady Belle le había obsequiado, de saco y pantalón negros, con una camisa tinta y un corbatín de holanes blancos, su cabello se aderezaba con un moño victoriano de encaje negro y lo que parecía un enorme rubí en el centro de este. A diferencia de la expresión llena de arrogancia que portaba el villano, el rostro del joven brillaba con tenue melancolía. Era como aquellas pinturas antiguas de matrimonios de la alta sociedad.  
-Es… precioso. –Dijo Flug, anonadado.  
-Lo adora. –Murmuró Stephania.  
-Era obvio. –Respondió Radharani.  
-Pensé que era para su galería personal. –Comentó el doctor.  
-Desde que te quitaste esa estúpida bolsa de la cabeza frente a todos, ahora tienes varios… admiradores. –Respondió molesto- Debo dejar en claro que me perteneces.  
-De hecho usted me la quitó. –Murmuró- ¿Eso significa que puedo usarla esta noche?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Detesto esa bolsa. –Espetó- De hecho, quiero que te la quites de una vez.  
Black intentó arrancársela, pero el científico lo esquivó.  
-Aún quedan un par de horas para la fiesta. –Se excusó, nervioso.  
-Te di una orden ¡Quítate eso! –Gritó.  
El demonio intentó quitársela de nuevo, pero una vez más el doctor lo evitó. Empezaron a forcejear, el villano batallaba para alcanzar su cabeza, Flug se alejaba y sostenía las manos de su jefe para que no lo tocara. Entre el movimiento, el científico tropezó y cayó al suelo, Black no perdió la oportunidad para intentar arrebatársela pero el chico se arrastraba y removía por el suelo.  
-¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea! –Gritó molesto.  
-¡No quiero, odio estar sin mi bolsa enfrente de todos! –Respondió aterrado.  
Repentinamente, la villana de piel aguamarina se acercó cautelosa, en un movimiento rápido le sacó la bolsa de la cabeza, el par de revoltosos quedaron estáticos, expectantes a lo que la mujer iba a hacer.  
-Deben saber que se ven ridículos haciendo esto. –Comentó indignada- Parecen un par de infantes. –Regañó- Por cierto Flug, yo también repudio esta bolsa de papel. –Comentó, sin más preámbulos rasgó la bolsa por la mitad.  
-¡No! –Gritó el doctor, en vano, la bolsa quedó irreparable- Era la última que tenía. –Lloriqueó y dejó caer la cara contra el suelo en donde aún seguían ambos.  
-Es lo que te ganas por hacer ese tremendo berrinche. –Reprendió, molesta y con las manos en la cintura- Ahora, los dos arriba, no lo repetiré dos veces.  
Ambos se pusieron de pie, Black desviaba la mirada, eso hería su orgullo, pero no le gustaba contradecir a Belle.  
-Ahora, si son tan amables y tienen un poco de educación ¿Podrían saludar a la recién llegada? –Pidió, señaló a un individuo más en el salón que no habían notado hasta ese momento.  
Ambos la miraron desconcertados. Junto a Belle se encontraba una niña, o al menos eso parecía, era una jovencita menuda, de piel clara, ojos castaños, cabello pelirrojo y recogido, que llevaba puesto un vestido de ballet color perla; tutú de tul, mangas de organza y un leotardo adonado con perlas. De hecho, las tres mujeres, aparte de Belle, estaban vestidas del mismo color, Stephania llevaba un vestido largo de corte princesa con mucho encaje y amplio escote, mientras que Radharani tenía puesto un traje, saco y pantalón color perla, de un corte moderno, que cubrían una camisa y corbata negras.  
-Usted debe ser la danzante de quien tanto me han hablado. –Dijo Black, indiferente.  
La niña hizo una pequeña reverencia y le sonrió.  
-Su nombre es Anni Chabriola. –Habló Stephania.  
-Es muda. –Completó Radharani.  
Anni dijo algo en lenguaje de señas.  
-No es necesario. –Respondió Black, entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje.  
Flug jamás la había visto, y por lo que entendía, su jefe tampoco.  
La jovencita, volvió a decir algo dirigiéndose a Flug.  
-Uh… Discúlpeme, no domino el lenguaje de señas.  
-Te está preguntando tu nombre. –Aclaró Black.  
-Oh, Flug, puede llamarme Flug ¿Tendrá un acto esta noche?  
-Su debut. –Empezó Stephania- Ella en realidad es una niña, apenas hemos vivido juntas un año. Misma historia, muda, inmortal y la mejor bailarina de este planeta, puede bailar lo que sea, es espléndida. –Aseguró orgullosa.  
-Bastante ambicioso para una humana de su edad. –Comentó el demonio, con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa- Tal vez tenga un gran futuro.  
-Espero que lo que haga sea divertido, no como la música de ancianos de la sorda. –Espetó Demencia desde el techo.  
La chica lagartija se dejó caer, justo entre ellos.  
-Hola Blacky. –Saludó risueña.  
-Escucharte siempre es una monserga. –Contestó Stephania, indignada.  
-Y para mí es un placer ser… lo que sea que dijiste, víbora. –Respondió Demencia, con obvia intención de provocarla.  
-¡Demencia! –Intervino el doctor- ¿No deberías estar arreglándote para esta noche? –Dijo tratando de evitar el conflicto a sabiendas del carácter que poseía la cantante.  
-Ya estoy lista. –Sonrió inocente.  
-De ninguna manera, no asistirás vestida así, ve a cambiarte. –Ordenó el demonio.  
-Querida, traje algo para ti esta vez. –Comentó Belle, emocionada- Vamos, te ayudo.  
Belle le extendió una mano, tenía su característica sonrisa dulce, esperó paciente una respuesta. El Alebrije la miró dudosa, siempre era muy amable con ella, no importaba cuanto se esmerara en despreciarla, insistía en tratarla cariñosamente. Se fijó en Black Hat, la veía amenazante, esperando cualquier reacción negativa para gritarle, resignada aceptó la mano de la villana y se dejó guiar a donde fuese que la llevara, se fue con un puchero y sin decir nada más.  
Black le hizo una seña al científico para que hiciera lo mismo. El doctor se fue sin dudar, llegó a su habitación encontrando a 5.0.5. acicalado y con un lindo esmoquin negro, le presumía sonriente su vestimenta.  
-El individuo 5.0.5. está listo, mi deber ha finalizado. –Anunció Dryadalis saliendo de las sombras.  
Flug se abatató un instante hasta que lo vio dirigirse a la salida.  
-Uh… Se lo agradezco. –Intentó, pero el pooka ya estaba lejos- Te ves bien, 5.0.5. –Dijo finalmente.  
El experimento sonrió, después lo señaló.  
-Yo empezaré justo ahora, aunque siendo honesto no tengo idea de que usaré. –Comentó rascándose la nuca.  
Recordó aquella cita con el demonio, vestirse fue todo un martirio, pero el origen de ese problema era el no poseer ningún atuendo decente, esta ocasión era distinta, después de una larga semana de disculpas con obsequios, su armario estaba atiborrado de trajes de distintos diseños y colores, ahora le sobraban opciones. 

En otra parte, Demencia sufría, se aferraba con fuerza a su tocador, no podía respirar y era obligada a no moverse.  
-Ugh ¡Ya! Está muy apretado. –Se quejó.  
-Tranquila cariño, te verás espectacular con esto.  
Lady Belle Mort tiraba con fuerza de los cordones de un corsé que la chica lagartija llevaba puesto forzosamente, la villana había batallado bastante para convencerla de usarlo.  
-Esto es muy estúpido, ya tengo una perfecta figura. –Comentó simulando indignación.  
Belle rio enternecida. –Eso es muy cierto, pero no está de más. –Amarró los cordones- Listo.  
-Al fin…  
-Me hubiera encantado que aceptaras usar las medias. –Dijo rebuscando en una gran caja.  
-Si no tienen rayas en rosa y negro, jamás. Apresúrate, no quiero seguir en ropa interior frente a ti.  
-Vaya, no creí que eso te importara.  
-Si fuera frente a Blacky, no. –Suspiró enamorada.  
La dama le dedicó un instante una mirada llena de pesadumbre, le entristecía que siguiera tan empeñada en ese amor, se preguntaba si algún día la joven buscaría felicidad en otra parte. Volviendo a su semblante habitual, le extendió una prenda.  
-Ten, cielo, esto es tuyo.  
-Wow… -Soltó admirada al ver la prenda.  
Demencia se lo arrebató de las manos, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando la chica ya lo tenía puesto y se admiraba frente al espejo. Era un vestido largo con cola, sin tirantes, en color fucsia y negro, la falda tenía un diseño de llamas en todo el borde y sobre su cadera se enroscaba un moño ancho adornado con un pequeño cráneo.  
-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con un parpadeo esperanzado.  
Ser amistosa con la pequeña mujer iba en contra de todo en lo que creía, simplemente asintió fingiendo desinterés.  
-¡Esplendido! Ahora siéntate, te arreglaré el cabello.  
La villana cepillaba con dedicación y ternura la larga cabellera de la joven. Demencia se sentía un tanto incómoda, era extraño recibir tanta atención, especialmente de una villana con cientos de sirvientes que posiblemente evitaban a diario que ella moviera un dedo.  
-Jamás vas a lograr domarlo. –Comentó seria- Solo átalo. –Le extendió un pequeño aro con estoperoles.  
-De acuerdo. –Rio- Tienes un cabello muy lindo.  
Belle se colocó frente a ella y rodeó su cuello con un pequeño collar negro, deteniéndose y descansando los brazos en sus hombros.  
-Y un rostro también bastante lindo.  
Demencia se ruborizó ¿A que venía tanta amabilidad? Era incómodo para ella… o extraño.

Ya duchado, llegó el momento de la elección. El doctor trató de recordar durante el baño todas sus posibilidades de vestuario, pero eran demasiados, pensó que la misión sería dura, sin embargo fue más sencillo de lo que esperaba. En cuanto abrió el armario sus ojos se posaron en el único conjunto en colores rojo y negro que tenía, si no se equivocaba, las parejas acostumbraban a usar vestuarios que combinaran en las fiestas, tal vez sería un buen detalle hacerlo esa noche. El traje era perfecto, saco y pantalón negro de un corte moderno y ajustado, chaleco negro y una camisa roja abotonada hasta el cuello, se colocó en la cabeza un sombrero gacho color negro que hacía juego, admitía que lo lucía bien.  
-¿Qué tal me veo?  
-¡Baw! –Exclamó encantado.  
El doctor se miró al espejo, solo había algo que no le gustaba. Esa noche sería obligado a mostrar su rostro frente a todos a pesar de los largos años que lo habían visto con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. Muchos le habían dicho que era atractivo, que su rostro era hermoso y hasta se atrevieron a llamarlo perfecto, pero él solo podía ver unas terribles marcas que lo apenaban, suponía que todo el mundo tenía algo estúpido de que avergonzarse de sí mismo, el problema era que vería cara a cara a los seres más intimidantes y con menos tacto de todo Hatsville. Suspiró estresado, sintió como su oso lo abrazaba por la espalda, Flug sonrió.  
-Al menos no estaré solo.  
-Baw. –Dijo dando golpecitos sobre la cajonera.  
-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado. –Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pequeño objeto que guardó de inmediato en la bolsa interior de su saco- Intentaré ser valiente.

En el gran salón, el dueño de la mansión miraba impaciente su reloj de bolsillo, no abriría las puertas ni un minuto antes o después de la hora acordada, esperaba que su doctor fuera puntual esa vez. También estaba listo, no podía faltar la presencia de su gran elegancia, portaba su típico saco largo, un chaleco rojo, camisa negra y un corbatín negro abultado, su bastón con un cráneo en la empuñadura y un cigarro entre sus labios. Su ansiedad crecía, aunque no entendía por qué, solo había una pequeña pero importante diferencia esa noche.  
-¿Nervioso? Mi lord. –Preguntó de repente Belle, recién había llegado junto con Demencia, quien husmeaba entre los instrumentos que los músicos colocaban junto a un pequeño escenario improvisado.  
-No sea ridícula lady Belle. –Respondió indignado.  
-¡¿Alguien puede sacar a la lagartija de aquí?! –Gritó Stephania, furiosa.  
Belle rio. –Yo me ocupo de eso.  
Por la puerta se asomó un tímido joven de mirada verde, captó de inmediato la atención de un demonio estresado, quien lo miró con aquel brillo de admiración que solo él conocía y percibía aunque no fuera tan notorio. Sin una palabra de por medio, el villano tomó su mano y la besó galante, resaltando el rubor en las mejillas del científico.  
-Ya es hora. –Comentó Black mirando su reloj.

Sin duda alguna, aquello era más agotador que una jornada laboral bien cargada. Todo empezó bien, Black Hat había pasado el rato hablando con los invitados, llenándose de elogios, manteniendo en todo momento al doctor a su lado, no hacía falta presentarlo, por la manera en que la noticia había corrido por todos lados, ya era bien conocido como el doncel del sombrero, aún así los comentarios incómodos y miradas que denotaban burla estaban presentes.  
-¡Hola! Hace tanto que quería conocerte, pequeñín. –Saludó entusiasta la conocida villana intergaláctica Ékrixi Anaiiram Sónica, fornida mujer de mohicano rosa que siempre llevaba un casco con visor, acostumbraba a usar un traje plateado de cuerpo completo y grandes botas, esa noche solo llevaba un vestido largo con vistosas hombreras y estaba acompañada de su pequeño pterodáctilo blanco, fabricado en la organización por el científico.  
-Hola… en realidad ya me conocía, yo fabriqué al subordinado que la acompaña hoy. –Comentó Flug, tímido.  
-¡Claro que sí! –Rio estruendosamente- Eres muy bromista, no olvidaría una cara como la tuya. –Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro- Hacen una linda pareja, señor Black Hat. –Se agachó hasta el oído de Flug- A puesto a que tú eres la princesa ¿Verdad amigo? –Volvió a reír- Es broma, no te tomes las cosas tan en serio.  
El doctor no estaba seguro de cómo responder, esa actitud animada y bromista lo desconcertaba un poco viniendo de una villana.  
\- ¡Hey Stingray! –Saludó a un joven de cabellera blanca a lo lejos- Los veo después. –Se despidió.  
-Eso fue un poco…  
-Incómodo. –Completó Black- Esa actitud tan positiva y descuidada me da escalofríos.  
Flug rio, le parecía gracioso darse cuenta que el evento era tan molesto e incómodo para el villano, como lo era para él, ahora solo quedaba preguntarse por qué seguía haciéndolo cada año.  
-¿Quién es esa?  
El doctor buscó a quien el demonio miraba, era una vampiresa de apariencia joven, de cabello negro, piel grisácea, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, tenía puesto un vestido muy corto y una capa larga y llamativa.  
-Oh, es Ailyn Gema Valdoom, la hija más joven de los Valdoom.  
-¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Bueno, sus padres insistieron en que debía asistir y conocer a todos, después de todo, heredará el negocio familiar.  
-Ugh… la próxima vez consúltalo conmigo. –Dijo con fastidio.  
Desde el extremo del salón, se aproximaba un individuo que Flug sabía bien que no quería tener cerca, Hunson Abadeer, si se hablaba de individuos de actitudes anormales, entusiastas, con una gran habilidad para decir cosas fuera de lugar, en el primer lugar estaría el molesto vampiro.  
-Uh…Señor, ¿Le parecería bien si yo…?  
-Largo. –Interrumpió- No quiero a ese tipo cerca de ti.  
Flug atendió la indicación de inmediato, se dirigió a su mesa, pero alguien tiró de su brazo enganchándose en él.  
-Hola lindura. –Saludó Ailyn- ¿Qué tal si vienes un rato conmigo a mi mesa? Caballero de mirada verde. –Ofreció, la chica se apegaba y le miraba, coqueta.  
-Yo em… -Balbuceó, intentaba despegarse- Es muy amable pero… estoy con…  
-Ya se con quién estás. –Viró los ojos fastidiada- Pero vamos, no puedes preferir a un demonio amargado antes que a una top model como yo.  
Flug la miró ofendido, pero antes de que pudiese responder, un brazo enganchó su cuello.  
-Hey señorita Valdoom. –Llamó, era un chico de piel azul, cabello alborotado y afilados colmillos, que vestía una gabardina larga cerrada de pies a cuello, apoyaba uno de sus seis brazos en los hombros del científico.  
-¿Qué quieres Umbra? Estoy ocupada.  
-Oh, verás, no lo escuchaste de mí, pero Cininda Lleyi estuvo hablando mal de tu vestuario. –Inició- Dijo que te veías… vulgar.  
La vampiresa reaccionó ofendida, miró a todas partes del salón. -¡¿Dónde estás?! Espantosa arlequín. –Refunfuñó mientras se marchaba.  
-Y se fue. –Dijo el chico araña, soltó al doctor- Será mejor que no te le acerques mucho, le gusta la atención, estuvo persiguiéndome por media hora hasta que se distrajo. –Le extendió una mano- Dominos Umbra Aranea, un placer.  
-Doctor Flug Slys. –Respondió el saludo, estaba más relajado, si Black lo veía con esa chica así, podría ser su fin… o el de ella, aunque eso ultimo no sonaba tan mal.  
-En realidad ya nos conocemos, pero nunca nos presentamos adecuadamente.  
-Sí, lo sé, conozco a todos en realidad, aunque parece que apenas soy visible para ellos.  
-Amigo, sería imposible no tomarte en cuenta ahora si eres tan apreciado por el más grande y venerado villano de la historia. –Explicó con obviedad- Antes eras un subordinado, ahora podría decirse que eres el segundo al mando.  
Flug rio. –Claro que no, el señor Black Hat no compartiría su poder con nadie.  
-Bueno, no explícitamente. –Admitió- Pero a juzgar por esa pintura en la pared, podrías pedirle el mundo y él te lo obsequiaría.  
Flug no replicó, la realidad era que dentro de toda esa amargura había alguien bastante complaciente, e incluso tierno… a su manera. Todo aquello tenía un poco de realidad, pero no buscaría jamás abusar de eso, menos autoproclamarse el segundo al mando.  
-Ven, vamos a mi mesa, hay alguien que quiere verte. –Sugirió Umbra.  
Atravesaron el salón, caminaron entre villanos que charlaban y presumían arrogantes sus logros, por primera vez pasando desapercibidos. Se dirigieron a una de las mesas del fondo, junto a ella estaba la mesa de Black Hat, preparada para los colegas más cercanos al lord de la mansión. El doctor se había ocupado de seleccionar a los subsidiarios que consideraba más agradables cerca de aquella mesa en la que también se sentaría, era algún método de escape por si las cosas se ponían tensas. Al llegar, un par de caras conocidas lo saludaron, eran Farfala y Spectre.  
-Hola Flug… Oh perdón, lord Flug Slys. –Se burló la chica de tres ojos.  
-Lindo cuadro… y moño. –Rio Spectre.  
-Alto chicas, lo avergüenzan. –Defendió Dominos.  
-No es problema. –Comentó el doctor, divertido- Admito que es vergonzoso que esté ahí colgado.  
-Es un lindo detalle. –Dijo Farfala con un tono más amistoso- Resalta tu belleza. –Le guiñó el ojo.  
-Gracias. –Respondió de repente Radharani mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.  
Los cuatro la miraron extrañados por su presencia.  
-Um Señorita Chitrakaar, usted tiene una silla en la mesa de lord Black Hat.  
-Orco y el diablo rojo me molestan. –Respondió tajante- Prefiero estar aquí.  
-Parecen muy entusiastas esta noche, no han dejado de charlar. –Comentó Belle sentándose también- Si me permiten, también me gustaría estar aquí por un rato.  
-Tal vez deba pedir que traigan más sillas. –Dijo Flug para sí.  
-Seeep. –Contestó Demencia sentándose igualmente- La mesa de allá es aburrida.  
Flug llamó a un Hatbutler y le dio la indicación. Un flash cegó su delicada vista, cuando dejó de vislumbrar, observó cómo Domina Edgy texteaba algo en su teléfono móvil en frente de él.  
-Ay disculpa, pero cuando te vi ahí no pude perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. –Se justificó la chica- Todos en el grupo se volverán locos por esa fotografía.  
-¿Grupo? –Preguntó confundido.  
-Si, en HatBook duh. –Respondió con obviedad- Tú y el Lord tienen un enorme club de fans ahí, te enviaré invitación. –Finalizó y se marchó sin más.  
La atención se volvía abrumadora, era imposible pasar desapercibido. Se sentó también, entre la artista ciega y lady Belle, se dedicó a mirar a los músicos, a Stephania interpretando una bella melodía en violín, si no se equivocaba era “La Campanella” de Paganini, muy cercana a ella se encontraba la pequeña Anni danzando al ritmo de la música, era impresionante, se movía delicadamente, expresaba mucho en cada paso, hacía movimientos fluidos como el agua y en cada salto caía como una pluma, era hermoso.  
-Debe verse magnífico. –Comentó Radha- A veces me gustaría no ser inmortal, si no lo fuera, al menos tendría un ojo para admirar esa escena. –Suspiró nostálgica- Aunque creo que ha valido la pena.  
-¿Lo ha valido? –Cuestionó Flug, siempre consideró a la inmortalidad una maldición.  
-Sí, pude conocerlas a ellas. –Respondió con menos seriedad de la habitual, mostraba una media sonrisa- Hay sacrificios que valen la pena si aprendes a reconocer lo esencial, incluso algunas personas pueden convertir lo que era doloroso en algo hermoso. –Finalizó poniendo un dedo en la mejilla de Flug, acariciando su cicatriz.  
El doctor sonrió, quizá esa noche sería mejor de lo que esperaba.  
-Pero miren que interesante reunión. –Comentó una voz robusta de mujer.  
Quizá había hablado muy pronto, la villana ciempiés estaba haciendo su primera aparición de la noche, ataviada con un sencillo vestido entallado de cuello de tortuga, largo hasta donde sus extremidades se lo permitían, un par de caballeros de armadura roja la acompañaban, portaban alabardas y no parecían tener rostro, el yelmo solo mostraba oscuridad en su interior.  
-Está en lo correcto, madame Chienne. –Contestó Malum Kranus, un interesante individuo de energía maligna casi tan antiguo como el mismo Black Hat, pero era indudablemente todo un pelmazo sin cerebro.  
-Villanos de paso, subordinados inútiles… -Dijo con arrogancia- …y no podía faltar la gentuza –Finalizó mirando a Belle.  
Belle la miraba fulminante, intentaba guardar la calma mientras bebía té en una taza de porcelana.  
-Sabe Doctor Flug, realmente me sorprendió su presencia esta noche. –Fingió inocencia- Ha sido muy osado mostrar… esa cara frente a todos.  
-¿Qué quieres Chienne? –Intervino la dama aguamarina.  
-Oh nada, nada, solo venimos a convivir con los inferiores.  
-Es un acto de caridad. –Completó Kranus y comenzó a reír.  
-¿Caridad? ¿Quién te crees? –Preguntó Spectre, ofendida.  
-Oh mira Kranus, la lastimosa recogida de las calles intenta decirnos algo. –Se inclinó hasta mirarla de frente- Querida, tú eras nada antes de Black Hat, y aun así sigues sin ser alguien ¿Crees que con tu poder insignificante y tu patética actitud de niña miedosa puedes hacer algo contra mí?  
Spectre Mistress bajó la cabeza con impotencia.  
-Chienne, ¿Qué podemos esperar de ellos? Parecen ser devotos a esta patética escusa de científico que vino a manchar el nombre de la maldad en persona.  
-¿Qué? –Cuestionó el doctor, no entendía que sucedía, cuál era el motivo de todo eso, no recordaba haberse metido con nadie para ser tratado así. Miró esperanzado a lo lejos, Black charlaba tranquilo sin darse cuenta.  
-Oh vamos querido, no digas que no te has dado cuenta ¿El señor Black Hat enamorado? ¿Qué crees que ha dejado todo aquello? El más grande efector de la maldad, aquel que detestaba cualquier muestra de afecto, repentinamente parece sentirse atraído por un humano, además un hombre. –Dijo la mujer con desdén.  
-Bien, ya dijiste suficiente, perra. –Interfirió Demencia- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es la forma estúpida en la que muestras tus celos?  
-¿Qué dices? –Contestó ofendida.  
-Por favor. –Rio- Estás loca por Black Hat por eso haces esto, pero a él no le interesas.  
Chienne soltó una sonora carcajada. –Oh cariño ¿Lo dices tú? Patética humana que besa el suelo por dónde camina.  
Demencia se levantó de su silla y se posicionó frente a ella. –Bueno, al menos vivo en su casa y valora mi trabajo, mientras tú le pagas para estar cerca, él me paga a mí por lo mismo.  
-Ni siquiera viviendo a su lado lograste quedarte con él.  
-Y tú no pudiste conquistarlo ni teniendo un imperio.  
Chienne gruño furiosa y la apuntó amenazante con su mano roja. –Mira niña…  
Demencia la interrumpió sosteniendo su brazo y apretándolo con fuerza, todos en la mesa tragaron pesado, sabían bien que la chica lagartija tenía una fuerza descomunal capaz de romperle el brazo. Chienne la miraba enfurecida sintiendo la terrible presión, pero repentinamente sonrió, la mujer le tomó el brazo a la chica con la otra mano. Al principio Demencia no se inmutó pero un escozor la hizo gritar de dolor y soltarla, sin embargo la villana ciempiés no lo hizo, siguió sosteniéndola mientras ella intentaba zafarse.  
-¿Te duele? Sabandija. –Dijo divertida.  
-Chienne ya para. –Ordenó Belle, se levantó de su silla, un humo oscuro empezó a emanar de su cuerpo.  
La ciempiés le sonrió con burla y soltó a Demencia, la chica caminó en reversa hasta que Flug la detuvo, se sostenía el brazo y apretaba los ojos, trataba de mitigar el dolor.  
El doctor no sabía qué hacer, al ver la terrible quemadura de su brazo no estaba seguro si responder a sus provocaciones era lo adecuado, admitía que tenía miedo, no llevaba ningún arma consigo esa noche, volvió a mirar a Black ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? En ese momento solo él podía poner un alto.  
-Linda, esa compasión que sientes por los inferiores un día te va a llevar a tu fin, a veces no pareces una villana. –Espetó con una expresión de repudio.  
Belle abrió la boca para replicar, estaba furiosa por todo lo que sucedía, pero fue acallada por un fugaz resplandor en sus ojos, sonrió complacida y se recargó en su asiento solo a observar.  
Chienne la miró con recelo, conocía ese brillo, significaba que algo se aproximaba, posiblemente algo malo. Volviendo a su actitud arrogante, se dirigió de nuevo al científico.  
-¿Qué es lo que esperas niño llorón? Él no va a venir en tu auxilio, Black Hat no es un héroe. –Intentaba provocarlo, pero Flug solo continuaba escuchándola en silencio- Bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar de un asqueroso homosexual?  
Flug la miró estupefacto, su enojo creció ante aquellas palabras, se sentía tan impotente.  
-Esto va a acabar muy mal. –Comentó Radha en un susurro.  
-¿No puedes decir nada? Pequeño maricón. –Dijo inclinándose a mirarlo- Eres un error de la naturaleza que vino a seducir a un gran villano y manchar su nombre, ¿En serio esperas darle una buena vida junto a ti? Eres un humano confundido, no eres una mujer.  
-Está claro que él no lleva los pantalones en esa relación. –Se burló Kranus- ¿Abres las piernas para Black todas las noches? Debe gustarte mucho que te den por detrás.  
-Ugh eso es repugnante. –Comentó asqueada- Tal vez debiste morir en aquel accidente de avión, así no tendríamos que ver tu repulsiva cara llena de cicatrices esta noche.  
-¿Qué es lo que lord Black Hat ve en ti? –Preguntó Anti Papaleta- Tal vez la princesa coge bien. –Se inclinó y acarició la pierna de Flug con un gesto lascivo- ¿Será que te mueves bien?  
Harto, Flug tomó un tenedor de fondue de la mesa y sin el más mínimo sentido común lo clavó en la mano del villano con tal fuerza que incluso alcanzó su propia pierna, pero no le importó, la sangre de ambos goteó rápidamente en el suelo.  
Kranus soltó un grito nada masculino. –Suéltame escoria. –Gritó desesperado  
El doctor soltó el instrumento permitiendo que el villano se alejara con la mano aún atravesada.  
-Ah maldito maricón. –Gruñó Malum Kranus.  
Sin decir nada, el científico se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta que conducía al interior de la mansión. Todos permanecieron expectantes, sorprendidos por lo acontecido.

-¿Seguro que no quiere conocer a mi Marceline? –Volvió a preguntar Hunson Abadeer.  
-No. –Respondió secamente Black Hat por quinta vez.  
-Deja de molestarlo Hunson. –Intervino Él- ¿Qué no ves que nuestro lord ya está flechado? –Dijo mostrándose enternecido.  
Black gruñó hastiado, su atención fue robada por Flug, quien caminaba muy decidido hasta la salida. Sin pensarlo dos veces el demonio se acercó rápido y lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.  
-¡Flug! –Llamó.  
El aludido lo miró, desconcertando al demonio, tenía una expresión molesta, contenía algunas lágrimas y se mordía el labio con fuerza. Arrebató su brazo soltándose bruscamente del agarre y lo encaró.  
-¡Usted rompió su promesa! –Gritó al borde del llanto y se alejó saliendo finalmente por la puerta.  
Black Hat quedó estático y confundido, dirigió su mirada hasta la mesa de dónde provenía, todos lo miraban atónitos, le dedicó una expresión interrogante a Belle. La dama bebió de su taza de té y apuntó disimuladamente con el pulgar a Chienne, igualmente Farfala y Spectre apuntaron a Kranus pero de una manera más descarada, acusándolos.  
El demonio cambió su semblante, su mirada se volvió oscura. -¡Ya todo estaba bien! –Gritó enfurecido con una voz distorsionada.  
El salón quedó en silencio, Chienne y Kranus permanecieron mudos, ambos temblaron.  
-¡Demencia! –Llamó, la aludida se levantó de su asiento, aún furiosa y adolorida- Encárgate. –Ordenó y se marchó en busca del doctor.  
La joven miró con seriedad a Chienne, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona en respuesta.  
-Vaya, parece que Black Hat no ganará hoy. –Soltó entre risas- Su mejor arma es un desastre.  
Demencia no contestó, se agachó y tomando un extremo de su falda tiró de ella rasgándola por la mitad, se sacó las zapatillas de tacón dejándolas a un lado. Volvió a mirarla, respiró profundo, en su rostro volvió aquella sonrisa amplia y mirada enloquecida que la caracterizaba.  
-Es hora de jugar. –Comentó finalmente.  
Los caballeros que acompañaban a la villana ciempiés se pusieron en guardia, protegiéndola, Demencia no retrocedió, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra ellos, con gran fuerza detuvo el golpe de las alabardas con las manos cortándose en el proceso, tiró de ellas arrebatándoselas, las giró con gran habilidad y arremetió contra ellos, los caballeros intentaban alcanzarla con movimientos pesados y lentos, la chica lagartija los esquivaba con facilidad, daba golpes sobre las duras armaduras, agrietándolas en cada estocada.  
-Estás fuera del juego amigo. –Dijo dando el golpe final a uno de ellos, haciéndolo trizas- Pero todavía no termino contigo. –Le dijo al otro.  
El alabardero soltó un fuerte golpe alcanzando a rosar su mejilla, la chica demente lo miró enojada, simplemente lanzó una de las alabardas haciendo que se clavara en su pecho, acabando con él.  
-Van dos… -Inició y se fijó en Chienne- Y falta una. 

Black caminó por el pasillo buscando a su doncel, podía imaginar en donde estaba, la puerta del laboratorio estaba cerrada, pero eso no era problema para él, volviéndose una sombra pasó por debajo de la puerta hasta el final de la escalera, y ahí estaba él, Flug se encontraba sentado en el suelo, entre un gabinete y un escritorio, se abrazaba las piernas, tenía la frente sobre las rodillas y desde lejos se podían escuchar sus gimoteos.  
-Déjeme en paz. –Dijo al escuchar al demonio acercarse.  
-Tú no me das órdenes. –Respondió serio y se recargó en el escritorio de al lado.  
Flug lo miró molesto, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, lagrimeaban, de nuevo aquella mirada que cortaba.  
Black suspiró. -Quiero entender qué es lo que sucede.  
El doctor se puso de pie. -¿Qué es lo que sucede? Lo que sucede es que usted rompió su promesa. –Gritó- Usted me prometió que no dejaría que me trataran como basura, esa fue mi condición.  
-¿Cómo se supone que tenía que evitar eso? Estuve todo el maldito tiempo evitando que te toparas con idiotas.  
-Pero no lo consiguió…  
-Flug. –Inició, se acercó al afligido doctor- Eres un maldito villano, no puedes dejar que estas cosas te afecten así. –Por el contrario de estar preocupado, se sentía molesto por la debilidad del científico.  
-¡No! No soy un maldito villano ¡Soy un insignificante subordinado humano! –Gritó repitiendo una de las tantas frases que habían dolido- Desde que estoy con usted no han dejado de repetírmelo, no he dejado de sentir que… solo estoy arruinándolo, su reputación, a usted. –Se recargó en el muro abrazándose a sí mismo- Yo no llegué a sentir nada por nadie antes, jamás le importé tanto a nadie, me sentí tan afortunado cuando ocurrió… pero ahora tengo tanto miedo de provocar en su vida un daño irreparable, de no ser suficiente. –Rio entre lágrimas- No importa cuánto me esfuerce, parece que no… no podré estar a su altura jamás, no soy para usted, incluso sabiendo que voy a morir algún día y tendré que dejarlo solo de nuevo me hace sentir tan… inútil. –Resopló- Que patético ¿Cómo es que usted puede sentir algo por alguien como yo?  
Black no sabía cómo responder, escuchó todo aquello sintiendo cómo muchas de esas palabras se encajaban en él, jamás consideró la posibilidad de que el doctor se sintiese inferior, por el contrario, creyó haberle dado su lugar desde el principio, pero suponía que le faltó una pieza importante: hacerle saber lo esencial que era para él. Flug era sublime en muchos aspectos, encontró en él una compañía que nunca pensó que podía existir, con esto podía entender que el problema radicaba en su incapacidad para expresarle lo que sentía. El demonio lo abrazó, el científico no se resistió pero realmente no lo esperaba.  
-Yo estaba solo. –Habló serio- Solo, durante toda mi vida, al principio pensé que era por decisión, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que no tenía opción. –Explicó, no encaraba a Flug, continuaba abrazándolo- Tampoco busqué compañía de ningún tipo, siempre concluí que el amor solo existía para frustrar los planes de villanos patéticos y aún lo creo… pero no aplica en mí. –Respiró profundo, odiaba sincerarse- De repente llegó un estúpido humano bastante complaciente que parecía poder entenderme y no querer huir de mí, dejé de sentirme solo por primera vez. –Se alejó para verlo de frente- Flug, eres la única maltita cosa que es correcta en este mundo de porquería y quiero que te quede muy claro que me importa un carajo si opinas lo contrario. –Sentenció, desvió la mirada avergonzado- Estoy roto, tu no me dejas desperdigarme… romperé a quien intente dañarte.  
Flug comenzó a llorar de nuevo, desconsolado.  
-¿Eh? ¡¿Ahora que tienes?! –Preguntó alarmado.  
-No lo sé. –Gimoteó- Me duele la pierna. –No estaba ni cerca de ser la razón real, se sentía enternecido, sus emociones estaban revueltas, solo así pudo reaccionar.  
-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?  
-No importa. –Sin explicaciones abrazó a Black- Jefe, yo lo amo.  
Black Hat correspondió el abrazo. –Todo se acaba a partir de hoy… lo prometo.

Tenía que admitirlo, Chienne era muy fuerte, todavía podía sostener perfectamente la pelea con ella, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo reponerse cada que la villana arremetía en su contra, lo terrible era que al parecer el daño no era recíproco. Durante muchos años trabajó derrotando héroes, pero no lo hacía de forma común con villanos, era sin lugar a dudas más complejo, el juego era sucio.  
-Parece que estás cansándote. –Se burló la villana.  
Demencia no contestó.  
-Vamos querida, sabes que puedes rendirte cuando quieras, solo te haré un arreglo en esa bonita cara y saldré de aquí.  
-Estás soñando alto, perra.  
-Para ser la mejor arma de Black Hat eres bastante insignificante.  
Todos observaban expectantes, era algo digno de ver, de alguna manera estaban nerviosos, tenían en claro de qué lado debían estar, pero si el Alebrije fallaba quizá más de uno se vería en conflicto.  
Umbra se frotaba las manos, nervioso, nadie movía un dedo por obvias razones, pero a ese ritmo las cosas no iban a salir bien. Con gran temor levantó una mano, de ella se despidieron hilos de telaraña que fueron a dar a las piernas de Chienne, atascándola.  
-¿Pero qué…? –Dijo para sí, extrañada.  
Producto del descuido, Demencia logró asestar una dura patada en la cara de la villana, lanzándola lejos, cayendo con dureza en el suelo. Todos dirigieron su vista a Dominos Umbra.  
-Uh… Vamos ¿De qué maldito lado están? –Titubeó la araña.  
Demencia puso un pie en la cabeza de la ciempiés. –Parece que se te olvidó un detalle, bichito. –Dijo con mofa- Blacky tiene cientos de subsidiarios.  
-No me hagas reír. –Intentó ponerse de pie- Ninguno puede hacer nada en mi contra.  
La chica lagartija la dejó incorporarse, la vio romper las telarañas y levantar su mano que emanaba una energía roja. Un látigo color rosa se enredó en su mano, deteniéndola, se trataba de Cininda Lleyi una villana con la apariencia de un arlequín, una mujer con un largo historial de robo sin ser atrapada jamás, silenciosa, ágil y habilidosa.  
-No soy una heroína, pero al menos yo no permitiré que me subestimes, perra. –Dijo molesta, sosteniendo firme su arma.  
-¡Kranus! –Llamó enfadada, era una indirecta señal de auxilio.  
El aludido gruñó, en realidad no quería involucrarse más, pero ya estaba hasta el fondo en eso. Lanzó un rayo proveniente de sus manos hacia la arlequín, lo esquivó con facilidad, pero soltó el agarre.  
-Bien cabezota, quédate quieto. –Comentó Farfala sacando un arco y flecha de quien sabe dónde y apuntándole al villano.  
Kranus comenzó a huir, alarmado.  
-Ya hazlo, Tría. –Animó Spectre.  
-El desgraciado se mueve mucho… -Disparó la flecha, dando justo en su pierna, derribándolo- Vaya, eso fue fácil.  
-Es un debilucho. –Explicó Belle- Y un estulto, pudo dañarte antes o rebotar la flecha, pero no tiene neuronas para pensar en eso.  
Un par de Hatbots tomaron a Malum Kranus, el hombre se retorcía de dolor y lloriqueaba por la herida, fue arrastrado hasta la salida.  
-Parece que estás sola. –Alertó Demencia.  
La villana se abalanzó molesta hacía ella, volvieron a la batalla, pero Demencia tenía claro que eso debía acabar cuanto antes, si Black regresaba habría fallado en su encomienda.  
-Supongo que es suficiente. –Dijo de repente Belle.  
La dama dejó su taza y se levantó de su silla.  
-No me gusta meterme en lo que no me incumbe pero… -Levantó una mano, apuntando a Chienne, una energía violácea y vaporosa emanó de ella, se enredó en el cuerpo de la villana roja- Creo que es momento de ponerte un alto, si lord Black Hat viene estarás acabada cariño.  
Un pequeño instante después Chienne cayó al suelo, inmóvil, estaba consciente y veía con furia a Belle, pero no podía moverse ni hablar.  
-¡¿No pudo hacer eso antes?! –Gritó Stephania desde el otro lado del salón.  
-Sí, pudo haber acabado con esta perra fastidiosa desde el principio. –Completó Radha.  
-Lamento decir que no. –Se encogió de hombros- Necesitaba que estuviera más débil, además esto no dura mucho, así que recomiendo sacarla de aquí cuanto antes.  
-A la orden. –Habló Demencia, contenta, tomó a la villana de su larga coleta y la arrastró hacia la salida- Vamos a sacar la basura. –Canturreó.  
-¿Baw? –Llamó 5.0.5.  
-Ya puedes salir, querido. –Respondió Belle.  
El gran oso azul salió aliviado de debajo de una mesa, se había metido ahí desde que comenzó el conflicto, suspiró, al fin todo terminó. 

La pareja permanecía abrazada, en medio de un tierno beso, el demonio se separó y peinó con los dedos la cabellera del doctor.  
-Es momento de volver, aún tenemos una foto que tomar. –Comentó con fastidio.  
-De acuerdo… -Respondió nervioso.  
Los dos se dispusieron a volver, pero Flug paro en seco.  
-¡Espere! –Pidió- Hay… algo que quiero darle.  
El científico sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco una pequeña caja negra y se la entregó al demonio. Black la tomó dudoso y la abrió sin pensar, lo que había dentro lo tensó.  
-Esto…  
-Sí, Señor Black Hat… ¿Quiere casarse conmigo? –Preguntó completamente avergonzado.  
Dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba una argolla de plata, era de un diseño sencillo, tenía un pequeño grabado en los bordes, era elegante. El villano permaneció mudo mirando la joya.  
-Tal vez es un poco apresurado, pero quiero hacerlo… si usted quiere.  
-Si te digo que no ¿Vas a empezar a llorar otra vez? –Cuestionó, seco.  
El doctor parpadeó atónito. -Eh… ¿Si?  
-Bien, entonces de acuerdo. –Dijo cerrando la caja y retomando el rumbo a la salida.  
-¿Eso es un sí?  
-Si. –Contestó hastiado- Pero no esperes una ceremonia pequeña.  
Flug permaneció en su lugar procesando esa respuesta, después rio y sonrió enternecido.  
Black Hat caminaba intentando desvanecer su intenso rubor, lo anterior solo fue la mejor respuesta que su orgullo le permitió dar, ahora tenía que planificar una boda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NUESTRO AMOR ES DIOS  
> [J.D.:]  
> Te han hecho llorar  
> Pero eso se acaba esta noche  
> Eres lo único que está bien  
> En este mundo roto  
> Continúa, llora  
> Pero cuando la mañana llegue  
> Lo quemaremos todo y luego  
> Reconstruiremos el mundo...  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [VERONICA:]  
> ¿Estás bien?  
> [J.D.:]  
> Estaba solo  
> Era un lago helado  
> Y entonces me despertaste y me derretiste  
> Ves, ahora yo también estoy llorando  
> No estás sola  
> [VERONICA:]  
> No estás solo  
> [J.D.:]  
> Y cuando la mañana llegue  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Cuando la mañana llegue  
> [J.D.:]  
> Quemaremos esas lágrimas, y construiremos nuestra ciudad aquí...  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Construir nuestra ciudad aquí...  
> [J.D. & VERONICA:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [J.D.:]  
> Podemos empezar y acabar guerras  
> [J.D. & VERONICA:]  
> Somos lo que mató a los dinosaurios  
> Somos el asteroide que hace falta  
> Los dinosaurios se ahogaron en el polvo  
> Murieron porque Dios así lo dijo  
> El nuevo mundo necesitaba espacio  
> Para mí y para ti  
> [J.D.:]  
> Te idolatro  
> Cambiaría mi vida por la tuya  
> Todos desaparecerán  
> Plantaremos nuestro jardín aquí  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Plantaremos nuestro jardín aquí  
> [J.D.:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [J.D.:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [J.D.:]  
> Y cuando la mañana llegue  
> Ambos serán el hazmerreír  
> [J.D. & VERONICA:]  
> ¡Así que vamos a cazar unos cuantos atletas!  
> [J.D.:]  
> Podemos empezar y acabar guerras  
> Somos lo que mató a los dinosaurios  
> Somos el asteroide que hace falta  
> [J.D.:]  
> ...Te idolatro  
> Cambiaría mi vida por la tuya  
> Todos desaparecerán  
> Plantaremos nuestro jardín aquí  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> Nuestro amor es Dios  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios...  
> [J.D.:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios...  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Nuestro amor es Dios...  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Nuestro amor es Dios...!


	20. Mío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola hola!  
> Discúlpenme de verdad, tenía toda la intención de actualizar ayer, pero ya no me fue posible, la escuela comenzó y las tareas se juntaron.  
> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esta vez como fondo musical tengo a “Dead girl Walking" del musical “Heathers”, esta es sin duda mi favorita <3 les recomiendo el animatic de Elemental FA.  
> La escena lemon es patrocinada por ¡Cats Dont Draw! Puedes encontrar su página en Facebook o en purr-no-graphic.tumblr.com <3  
> Insertaré aquí un pequeño aviso importante: La preciosidad de Thegalaxymuffin, necesita una pequeña cooperación D: si pueden hacer una donación en su cuenta de Ko-fi sería maravilloso, de igual manera si no les es posible por favor regálenle un Follow :3 es una maravillosa artista y nos ha regalado mucho bonito Paperhat <3 aquí el enlace https://ko-fi.com/thegalaxymuffin.  
> Otro detallito <3 vaya que he descubierto geniales artistas entre los lectores de este fic ;w; me siento honrada, visiten a MaxrvArt en su página en Facebook o en Tumblr, ha empezado a hacer imágenes de uno de mis AU favoritos <3 a mí me encantó, se los recomiendo.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.  
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3.
> 
> Dead Girl Walking  
> [VERONICA:]  
> The demon queen of high school has decreed it:  
> She says Monday, 8AM, I will be deleted  
> They'll hunt me down in study hall  
> Stuff and mount me on the wall  
> Thirty hours to live..  
> How shall I spend them?  
> I don't have to stay and die like cattle  
> I could change my name and ride up to Seattle  
> But I don't own a motorbike  
> Wait—here's an option that I like:  
> Spend these thirty hours gettin' freakay!  
> Yeah!  
> I need it hard  
> I'm a dead girl walkin'  
> I'm in your yard  
> I'm a dead girl walkin'  
> Before they punch my clock  
> I'm snappin' off your window lock  
> Got no time to knock  
> I'm a dead girl walking  
> [J.D.:]  
> Veronica? What are you doing in my room?  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Shh...  
> Sorry, but I really had to wake you  
> See, I decided I must ride you till I break you  
> 'Cause Heather says I gots to go  
> You're my last meal on death row  
> Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!  
> Come on! Tonight I'm yours  
> I'm your dead girl walkin'  
> Get on all fours  
> Kiss this dead girl walkin'  
> Let's go, you know the drill  
> I'm hot and pissed and on the pill  
> Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!  
> And you know, you know, you know  
> It's 'cause you're beautiful  
> You say you're numb inside  
> But I can't agree  
> So the world's unfair  
> Keep it locked out there  
> In here it's beautiful  
> Let's make this beautiful!  
> [J.D.:]  
> That works for me!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Yeah!  
> Full steam ahead!  
> Take this dead girl walkin'  
> [J.D.:]  
> How'd you find my address?  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Let's break the bed  
> Rock this dead girl walkin'!  
> [J.D.:]  
> I think you tore my mattress!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> No sleep tonight for you  
> Better chug that Mountain Dew  
> [J.D.:]  
> Okay, okay  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Get your ass in gear  
> Make this whole town disappear!  
> [J.D.:]  
> Okay, okay!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Slap me! Pull my hair!  
> Touch me  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> There and there and there!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> And no more talkin'  
> [J.D.:]  
> Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Love this dead girl walkin'  
> [J.D.:]  
> Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> Love this dead girl  
> [J.D.:]  
> Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> Love this dead girl  
> Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
> [J.D.:]  
> Ow!  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> Yeah!

En una imponente nave cercana a la tierra, una mujer de piel magenta deslizaba el dedo, similar a una garrar de color rojo, velozmente sobre la pantalla de un dispositivo móvil, se mostraba impasible, pero en su interior la rabia crecía. Por todas las redes sociales, al menos las utilizadas por villanos, se publicaron una gran cantidad de fotografías de la fiesta, ya había pasado una semana y el revuelo no cedía, la principal culpable de eso era Domina Edgy, tenía unas incontenibles ganas de acabar con la joven, especialmente porque muchas de esas fotografías eran de la paliza que la chica lagartija le había propinado esa noche, una humillación que no dejaría pasar fácilmente, suponía que sin esa fuente inagotable de chismorreo el alboroto se acabaría, aunque pretendía acabar con aquello por otro medio. El villano del sombrero de copa la había expulsado de sus listas de villanos aliados, ya no podía hacer pedidos a la organización, no podía llamar o acercarse, así que sus planes comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo.  
La mujer desenroscó su cuerpo de artrópodo, caminó hasta el tablero de control de su nave. Quizá lo adecuado para no ensuciar más su reputación sería irse a algún planeta lejano por un tiempo, lamentablemente su inmenso orgullo no le permitía doblegarse ante la burla, era una gran soberana ¿Qué dirían de ella si abandonara la contienda por un insignificante mortal terrícola? Marcó algunos comandos en el tablero y contempló, a través del cristal de su nave, el planeta que empezaba a repudiar.

 

Preciosa joya sobre sus finos dedos, un anillo de plata con una piedra oscura de procedencia desconocida se lucía hermoso en su mano izquierda, el doctor admiraba aquella joya con anhelo. En la mañana posterior a la fiesta, la fina alhaja había aparecido en su dedo, sin explicación alguna apareció ahí, por el característico diseño y lo costosa que aparentaba ser, de inmediato supo quién se la obsequió, por un instante pensó en cuestionar el motivo, pero era más que seguro que el inmenso orgullo del demonio no le había permitido quedarse de brazos cruzados después de la propuesta, suponía que era una manera de quedar a mano, ahora ambos poseían un anillo de compromiso. El científico suspiraba, se sentía ansioso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel día llegara, ahora estaba seguro de que ambos se merecían.  
-Doctor.  
Le gustaba admirar su mano e imaginar el momento en que colocarían sus anillos de matrimonio.  
\- ¿Doctor?  
Aún tenían tanto que arreglar, tenía contempladas a algunas personas para llevar papeles importantes en su boda.  
-Doctor Flug.  
¿Quién se sentaría en su lado durante la ceremonia? No tenía familia, alguien debía tomar ese puesto.  
\- ¡Flug!  
El joven salió repentinamente de su trance, devolviendo su atención a su acompañante.  
\- ¿Me estaba escuchando? –Preguntó la mujer de largo cabello blanco. Susi Amm Villi era su nombre, aquella villana habitante de las montañas nevadas de Finlandia, trataba de explicar su problemática al dominar tierras enemigas, su imponente lobo de cristales azules los miraba expectante.  
-Yo… Uh… –Balbuceó, si era franco, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra por parte de la mujer.  
Susi se masajeó la cien, frustrada. –Doctor, esto es importante ¿Qué le ocurre hoy? –Por primera vez en todo ese rato, la villana notó la ausencia de los guantes del chico, observó la sortija en su dedo anular y lo miró con sorpresa- ¿Van a casarse?  
El doctor reaccionó avergonzado, tarde o temprano todos debían enterarse, después de todo la lista de invitados era larga, la chica lobo estaba entre ellos. –Si. –Respondió rascándose la nuca- Pero por favor no mencione nada, aún no queremos hacerlo público.  
La mujer habitualmente tenía un carácter serio, era una fuerte guerrera, estaba más acostumbrada a convivir con bestias que con personas, lo que la hacía fría e indiferente, pero esa vez su reacción fue muy inesperada, sonrió ampliamente y se apoyó sobre el escritorio. - ¡Eso es maravilloso! –Exclamó emocionada- Desde que los vi en la fiesta supuse que ocurriría tarde o temprano, son una hermosa pareja ¿Ya tienes florista?  
Flug estaba admirado, jamás la había visto si quiera sonreír. –Em… No.  
-Excelente, en las montañas crecen las más hermosas flores de escarcha y cristal, déjamelo a mí. –Se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a la salida e hizo una seña a su lobo para que la siguiera- También me ocuparé del ramo. –Le guiñó un ojo y salió.  
El doctor permaneció quieto. –Pero… aun no terminamos…

En su oficina, el dueño de la gran mansión revisaba directorios telefónicos, apuntaba nombres y números en una libreta, de vez en cuando hacía alguna que otra mueca de disgusto y continuaba buscando. Un toque a la puerta lo hizo gruñir.  
-Solo entra. –Ordenó.  
-Señor Black Hat. –Llamó el doctor.  
\- ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirar las hojas.  
Flug sonrió enternecido, sabía que era lo que lo tenía tan ocupado. –Aún no termino, pero ya tengo algunos nombres.  
\- ¿Quiénes?  
-Como damas de honor pensaba en…Demencia. –Dijo con dificultad, no era una idea que le encantara, pero ella lo había solicitado y se lo debía- Farfala, Spectre, Domina, Ékrixi y Radharani…  
-Ella no. –Dijo tajante- Tengo pensado hacer que Radharani oficie la ceremonia.  
-Uh bien, entonces debo pensar en alguien más. –Dijo para sí- Como caballero de honor solo tengo a Dominos Umbra.  
El villano despegó la vista de su libreta y lo miró extrañado. –Querrás decir “dama de honor”.  
Flug reaccionó confundido, no respondió.  
-Dominos es una chica. –Explicó.  
El científico continuó en silencio por varios segundos. - ¿Habla en serio? –Respondió al fin.  
-Nunca ha sido muy femenina. –Comentó indiferente.  
-Ugh, que estúpido. –Dijo tallándose el rostro por debajo de la bolsa, había tratado a la villana como un chico durante toda la fiesta.  
-Déjame eso a mí, tengo algunos candidatos.  
Flug volvió a sonreír, desde que habían iniciado su relación no le agradaba mucho el verle ocupado, pero en esa ocasión el motivo era muy especial, lo hacía feliz verlo tan interesado. Los días pasados habían hablado de eso casi como si fueran asuntos de trabajo, nada de romanticismo de por medio, pero el doctor ya podía darse el lujo de decir que lo conocía bien, aquello no era más que su orgullo enmascarando sus emociones. Se quitó la bolsa y se acercó al demonio distraído, le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla. Black lo miró con molestia, ligeramente ruborizado.  
\- ¿No va a decirme nada? –Preguntó con picardía.  
Black lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa, tiró de ella bruscamente y lo besó, adoraba lo atrevido que era el doctor a veces, se mostraba complaciente, aunque odiaba lo débil que lo hacía sentir, ese mortal se había convertido en una terrible debilidad. Acarició su mejilla marcada, abrió los ojos durante el beso para poder ver un poco de ese rostro indefenso, el rostro de un lobo disfrazado de cordero.  
Un timbre los interrumpió, alguien llamaba a la puerta, dos hombres de negocios aparentemente no podían tener un momento de intimidad durante el trabajo.  
-Abrirá Demencia. –Dijo Black tratando de impedir que se alejara.  
-Demencia salió, lady Belle solicitó sus servicios. –Explicó el doctor sosteniendo la mano del demonio, haciendo que lo soltara.  
-Ugh bien, apresúrate. –Contestó con fastidio, casi como un pequeño berrinche.  
Flug corrió hasta la puerta, en realidad estaba muy ansioso por tener un momento a solas con su demonio, solo debía atender rápido. Abrió la puerta descuidadamente para encontrarse con una nada grata sorpresa.  
-Buenas tardes, escoria. –Saludó Chienne sonriente.  
El científico sintió que se le helaba la sangre, estaba seguro de haber palidecido en el instante. Aquello no solo era desagradable, era extraño, todos le habían contado que había sucedido después de que él y Black Hat salieran del gran salón, la manera en que la villana había sido humillada, sin mencionar el hecho de que el mismísimo lord la eliminó de la lista de subsidiarios quitándole cualquier privilegio en la organización e incluso amenazándola con arrebatarle posesiones basándose en un vacío legal en el contrato, a pesar de todo eso ahí estaba, sonriente y airosa, mirándolo con arrogancia.  
\- ¿No va a saludarme?  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Usted no debe estar aquí. –Contestó molesto, la detestaba.  
-No te preocupes querido. –Hizo a un lado al doctor y se introdujo en la mansión, observó a su alrededor antes de volver a dirigirse a él- Solo vengo a despedirme, me iré quizá por unos cientos de años de las cercanías de este planeta y me pareció descortés no dar un aviso anticipado.  
-Eso… no me parece lógico. –Respondió receloso.  
-Lo entiendo, alguien como tú no puede comprender esas cosas. –Rio descarada- Solo quiero que le digas Black Hat que no tengo ningún rencor y que puede acudir a mi si en algún momento lo requiere.  
Flug rio, sorprendentemente era una risa muy honesta. - ¿Qué podría necesitar de usted?  
Chienne no respondió, solo le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. –Me despido Dr. Flug, le recomiendo tener mucho cuidado, hay peligro entre las sombras, especialmente cuando la luna brilla en todo su esplendor.  
La villana salió de la mansión, la puerta se azotó a su espalda. Flug permaneció quieto, miraba el portón, analizaba esas últimas palabras, en realidad no sabía cómo debía interpretarlas ¿Era algún tipo de amenaza? Su móvil vibró, al mirarlo se topó con una publicación hecha por Domina Edgy en un grupo de HatBook “Black Hat x Dr. Flug” al que recién había sido invitado a unirse, era una fotografía de Chienne saliendo de la mansión, acababa de ser tomada, eso le provocó repelús, aparentemente estaban en la mira todo el tiempo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, no podía simplemente ser un bocón cobarde e ir a contárselo todo a Black Hat, esa mujer le molestaba enormemente, lo hacía sentir inseguro, impotente, pero no quería hacerlo. Continuó revisando el grupo, se mostraban muchas fotografías de ellos dos juntos, videos, dibujos e incluso escritos, se detuvo a admirar una fotografía del cuadro que Radharani pintó de ellos dos, recordó las palabras de Umbra “Podrías pedirle el mundo y él te lo obsequiaría.”, era tan cierto. Repentinamente se sintió estúpido ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?, el villano de villanos era su pareja y futuro marido, literalmente era intocable, Black era solo suyo, solo tenía ojos para él, Flug era el único con el derecho y permiso de tocar al gran lord, no podía volver a sentirse insignificante.  
Con una autoestima acrecentada, se dirigió de vuelta a la oficina, completamente dispuesto a reclamar lo que le correspondía por derecho. La reina demonio lo había amenazado indirectamente, pronto caería el sol, si hipotéticamente en esa noche de luna llena llegaría su fin, al menos quería el sabor de la mantequilla en su boca y una noche desenfrenada como último deseo.  
Flug abrió la puerta sin cuidado entrando de vuelta en la oficina, caminó decidido hasta el escritorio del ocupado demonio.  
\- ¿Que querían? –Preguntó serio, sin mirarlo.  
-Nada importante. –Respondió, se posicionó junto a la gran silla de su jefe y lo contempló sonriente.  
Black le devolvió una mirada interrogante. - ¿Nada importante?  
-Shh... –Puso un dedo en los labios del villano acallándolo, ganándose una expresión de indignación por su parte- Nada importante. –Repitió, le quitó la libreta de las manos y se montó sobre él, de piernas abiertas.  
Black lo observaba confundido, el doctor le quitó el sombrero y le abrió el saco con brusquedad. - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –Preguntó molesto.  
El científico no respondió, siguió abriendo su saco, comenzó a bajarlo por sus hombros con la intención de quitárselo, rápidamente se quitó la bata y la arrojó al suelo, se le veía ansioso, le sonreía, actuaba sin consultarlo, algo era diferente. Puso ambas manos en el rostro del demonio, lo acarició con ternura, pasó su pulgar por la comisura de sus labios dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes, la abrió contemplando su legua bífida y salivosa, el doctor se relamió los labios, era una vista excitante a su parecer, no lo pensó más, se atrevió a devorar con hambre la boca del villano, un beso brusco, desesperado, presionaba con fuerza su cabeza, no tenía pensado ni siquiera dejarlo tomar aire, con la gran erección en su entrepierna no era una opción. Al parecer no era el único con un inmenso antojo, la saliva de ambos empezaba a resbalar en sus mentones.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó dudoso, jadeando, lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo obligó a detenerse.  
Simplemente no era normal, acostumbraba a perder la compostura en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás era tan atrevido, nunca tomaba el control de esa manera, aunque le parecía tremendamente coqueto y tentador, debía admitir que lo inquietaba.  
Flug rio. –Señor, hoy voy a montarlo hasta que me parta en dos o hasta que yo lo rompa a usted.  
Black se ruborizó, no esperaba algo como eso. El doctor se deslizó hasta el suelo sin dejar de mirarlo, acarició suavemente la entrepierna del villano, abrió la bragueta y sin demorar dejó a la vista el miembro del demonio, sin previo aviso lo introdujo de golpe en su boca, Black se estremeció, jadeaba con cada lamida, cada succión, el científico jugaba con él, lo masajeaba, lo chupaba rítmicamente y cerraba los ojos, gustoso, de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas pícaras, era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo. Mientras continuaba aquella ardua labor, desabrochó su propio pantalón y empezó a masturbarse, Black no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sucio? –Preguntó sonriendo abiertamente y relamiéndose.  
Flug no respondió, con un gesto lascivo, acarició el falo del villano con sus mejillas y sus labios, lo mordió ligeramente en el glande y volvió a engullirlo. Saboreaba el líquido viscoso que escurría de la punta, sentía esa piel suave y lampiña, dejó de chuparlo, desabrochó ese chaleco y camisa que estorbaban, besó ese abdomen marcado, ese pecho ancho, hasta llegar a su cuello. El doctor no tenía pensado hablar, no sentía el deber de dar explicaciones, ambos se deshicieron de las prendas que aún portaban sin dejar de mirarse, no perdían la conexión con los ojos opuestos que embelesaban su espíritu. El joven se sentó de vuelta en su regazo, le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, un instante después se estaba dejando penetrar por Black, él mismo se posicionó y lentamente hizo que el enorme miembro del villano entrara en él, inevitablemente un gemido y una expresión perdida y excitada aparecieron.  
Black presenciaba aquellos movimientos, como pez en el agua, el chico movía sus caderas, sonreía gustoso, pervertido, él apenas necesitaba sostener sus muslos, el doctor estaba haciendo el trabajo, se sentía fascinado con aquella escena tan sensual, esa libido exacerbada tan propia de alguien fracturado en su moral, impudoroso, le encantaba.  
-Ahh… rasgúñeme, hágame sangrar. –Rogó entre gemidos.  
El gran lord obedeció, lo que su doncel pidiera, encajó las garras en su espalda, lo mordió sin piedad en el pecho, la sangre escurría por la tersa piel de Flug, un aderezo perfecto para el demonio, se deleitaba con el líquido rojo, continuaba dejando marcas en su piel como si quisiera señalar que cada parte del chico le pertenecía, era embriagante aquel sabor metálico, el olor de su sudor, su interior cálido y húmedo que lo estrechaba provocándole espasmos deliciosos, todo lo que componía a ese perverso joven humano lo tenía cautivado, estaba hechizado y perdido a causa de ese par de esmeraldas.  
-Mgh ¡Ah!... soy suyo señor Black Hat.  
Aquella oración bastó, Black lo levantó por las caderas y lo recostó en su escritorio, tirando y arruinando cualquier cosa que había allí. Con las piernas de Flug en sus hombros empezó a hacer vigorosas embestidas, los gemidos, gruñidos y roses de ambos resonaban por todo el lugar. El doctor no resistió demasiado, después de algunas estocadas eyaculó, manchándose y al pecho de su pareja.  
\- ¡Deme más! –Gritó casi como una orden- Quiero más.  
En cualquier otra circunstancia sería impensable para el demonio concederle algo bajo una orden, pero se sentía generoso, aumentó la velocidad, el escritorio crujía, quizá después tendrían que remplazar el mueble, era un sexo duro y desesperado.  
\- ¡Mgah! Pequeño degenerado. –Gruñó Black- No voy a durar mucho más.  
El doctor sonrió, era un insulto irónico viniendo de alguien como él. –Hágalo dentro. –Rogó.  
Le había cumplido ya muchos caprichos por el momento, continuó moviéndose solo un poco, cuando sintió el orgasmo venir salió de su interior, dejó escapar todo su semen sobre el doctor, bañando su torso e incluso salpicando su rostro.  
-Ugh no sé por qué no esperé eso… -Soltó Flug, jadeaba, intentaba reponerse. Como un último acto travieso se relamió las gotas de semen cercanas a sus labios y le sonrió coqueto.  
-Sí que ha cambiado, doctor. –Comentó con expresión maliciosa.  
Flug se sentó en el escritorio, permaneció en silencio observándolo serio.  
\- ¿Qué miras? –Preguntó el demonio, incómodo.  
El doctor le acarició la mejilla. –Usted dice estar roto… -Inició- Quizá sea cierto, pero yo estaba tan roto como usted, creo que era el fragmento que me hacía falta. –Continuó, Black no reaccionaba- Soy feliz a su lado, soy suyo y usted es mío… lo amo señor Black Hat, esto es… hermoso.  
El demonio se ruborizó, sintió sus entrañas revolverse, puso una mano en la cara de Flug, cubriéndola. –Ugh cállate. –Soltó avergonzado- Ahora vístete, aún hay trabajo. –Ordenó y tomó su ropa comenzando a vestirse, no quería devolverle la mirada.  
Lejos de molestarse, el joven sonrió, sabía que obtendría algo como eso y que sencillamente era una manera de defenderse, no quiso insistir, solo obedeció.

Por la noche, Flug miraba el techo de su habitación, estaba recostado en la cama completamente extendido, aún con la ropa y zapatos puestos, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, intentaba recordar cómo eran las cosas antes, pero no podía, era como si siempre hubiera estado enamorado de él, como si siempre hubieran sido una pareja con ese sentido de pertenencia, quizá todo el tiempo se pertenecieron y no lo sabían. El doctor se sentó en la cama, una ligera brisa fresca llamó su atención, su ventana estaba abierta, estaba seguro de no haberla abierto en ningún momento. Desconcertado, se acercó con la intención de cerrarla.  
-Doctor. –Dijo una voz a su espalda.  
Se giró rápidamente, asustado, pero no había nada en el lugar.  
-Buenas noches. –Volvió a decir aquella voz.  
Repentinamente, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cuello, segundos después su vista se nubló hasta quedar completamente inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chica muerta en pie.  
> [VERONICA:]  
> La reina demonio del instituto lo ha decretado:  
> Dice que el lunes a las 8, seré eliminada  
> Me perseguirán hasta la sala de estudio  
> Me pondrán contra la pared  
> Treinta horas para vivir...  
> ¿Cómo puedo pasarlas?  
> No tengo que quedarme y morir como ganado  
> Podría cambiarme el nombre e irme a Seattle  
> Pero no tengo moto  
> Espera—esta opción me gusta:  
> ¡Pasar estas treinta horas volviéndome loca!  
> ¡Sí!  
> Lo necesito fuerte  
> Soy una chica muerta en pie  
> Estoy en tu jardín  
> Soy una chica muerta en pie  
> Antes de que me liquiden  
> Destrozo la cerradura de tu ventana  
> No tengo tiempo para llamar  
> Soy una chica muerta en pie  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¿Veronica? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Shh...  
> Lo siento, pero tenía que despertarte  
> Decidí que debo montarte hasta que te rompa  
> Porque Heather dice que mi tiempo se acabó  
> Eres mi comida en el corredor de la muerte  
> ¡Cállate y quítate esos boxers de chico bueno!  
> ¡Venga! Esta noche soy tuya  
> Soy tu chica muerta en pie  
> Ponte a cuatro patas  
> Besa a esta chica muerta en pie  
> Vamos, ya sabes cómo va esto  
> Estoy buena y cabreada y tomo la píldora  
> ¡Arrodíllate ante esta chica muerta en pie!  
> Y sabes, sabes, lo sabes  
> Es porque eres hermoso  
> Dices que dentro de ti no sientes nada  
> Pero no estoy de acuerdo  
> Si el mundo es injusto  
> Enciérralo ahí fuera  
> Aquí dentro es hermoso  
> ¡Hagamos esto hermoso!  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Me parece bien!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> ¡Sí!  
> ¡Vamos a todo vapor!  
> Toma a esta chica muerta en pie  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¿Cómo encontraste mi dirección?  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Rompamos la cama  
> ¡Dale a esta chica muerta en pie!  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Creo que me has roto el colchón!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Esta noche no vas a dormir  
> Mejor que bebas de ese Mountain Dew  
> [J.D.:]  
> Vale, vale  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Prepara ese culo  
> ¡Haz que esta ciudad desaparezca!  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Vale, vale!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> ¡Dame una bofetada! ¡Tírame del pelo!  
> Tocaré  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> ¡Ahí y ahí y ahí!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Y no hablemos más  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Whoa-oh-oh-oh!  
> [VERONICA:]  
> Quiere a esta chica muerta en pie  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Hey, hey! ¡Sí, sí!  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> Quiere a esta chica muerta  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Hey, hey! ¡Espera, espera!  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> Quiere a esta chica muerta  
> ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!  
> [J.D.:]  
> ¡Auch!  
> [VERONICA & J.D.:]  
> ¡Sí!


	21. Crazy Love and Beautiful Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Al fin estoy aquí…  
> Disculpen nuevamente el retardo, ha sido una semana difícil, literalmente fue una batalla contra el tiempo desde el lunes pasado jaja ._. me apena demasiado.  
> ¡Me moría por actualizar!  
> Bien, comencemos con la descripción…  
> Díganme que vieron el video nuevo de orientación ¡Es genial! Lloré de emoción al ver a mi Belle bonita hablar al fin ;w; es tal como la imaginaba. En torno a ese video quiero mencionar que ya empiezan a aparecer los nombres reales de los personajes, en este caso Belle Mort en realidad se llama Bonnivet, pude utilizar eso a mi favor, pero todos los nombres de los personajes, que ya nombré, continuarán siendo los mismos, aunque salga el nombre real (sería muy complicado cambiarlos sin mencionar que tienen nombres de personas especiales <3).
> 
> Hay un suceso, quizá no tan significativo, en donde se menciona la “Lanza del destino”. Este es el nombre que se le dio a la lanza con la que un soldado romano de nombre Longino, atravesó el cuerpo de Jesús cuando estaba en la cruz, también es llamada “Lanza de Longino” o “Lanza sagrada”. Este artefacto es mencionado en el evangelio de Juan y fue usado por el soldado para cerciorarse de que Cristo estaba muerto. Hay varios mitos, el más común dice que el portador de la lanza adquiere un gran poder que puede ser usado para el bien o el mal, se cuenta que incluso Hitler y otros personajes importantes de la historia la portaron. Quiero aclarar que no soy católica jaja pero me pareció interesante añadir ese detalle.   
> Ahora, he mencionado en más de una ocasión a los “Pooka”, estos son duendes de origen irlandés (específicamente el condado de Down) muy temidos por los habitantes especialmente por el daño que se cree que causan a los cultivos y ganado. Se presentan en varias formas y una de ellas es en conejo, aunque también puede ser en caballo, ogro, águila y demás… de hecho, Aster Bunnymund de “El origen de los guardianes” es un Pooka.   
> Como último detalle del capítulo (para ya dejarlos en paz jaja) probé algo que nunca había hecho jiji y… eso es hacer cantar a un personaje, los he hecho recitar mil cosas, pero jamás cantar. En este capítulo se interpretará la canción “I'm the Bad Guy” de la serie Galaxia Wander que es cantada por Lord Dominator <3 quiero mencionar que amo esta canción jaja y hasta al personaje, pero no planeo incluir personajes que no pertenezcan a CN, así que mi hermosa dominadora no aparecerá. Les dejo la canción en inglés solamente porque entre el texto aparecerá la letra en español, además de que no me gusta mucho la versión que hicieron doblada, tiene muchas traducciones y un montón de cover geniales (amo el de Caleb Hyles).   
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.  
> Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado <3
> 
> I'm the Bad Guy
> 
> I'm not the damsel in distress  
> I'm not your girlfriend  
> Or the frightened princess  
> I'm not a little bird  
> Who needs your help to fly  
> Nope, I'm the bad guy
> 
> All these former vilains that you see  
> Each of them, with shaking knees  
> Has knelt before me  
> So I'm not your teamate  
> Or your partner in crime  
> What am I boys?  
> (He's the bad guy)
> 
> Oh it's magic  
> To watch a planet  
> Shrivel up and die  
> Oh it's thrilling  
> To be a villain  
> I destroy their hopes  
> And then I watch them cry  
> 'Cause I'm the Bad Guy
> 
> Oh ain't it fantastic?  
> I see something  
> I blast it!  
> And let me tell you why  
> I always had a weakness  
> For barenness and bleakness  
> I crush all your hopes  
> And then I watch you cry
> 
> See I find this business rather fun!  
> I don't want your assistance  
> Or your adulation  
> I'll vaporize your galaxy  
> And bid you bye-bye  
> Why?  
> Come on guess!
> 
> ('Cuz, you're the bad guy?)  
> Well, girl

En un castillo de muros color de la esmeralda, una pequeña mujer de piel aguamarina descansaba en su enorme trono mientras deslizaba su dedo en una tableta, revisaba fotografías viejas, pensaba en todo aquello que debía hacer en el resto del día y especialmente en la joven de cabello bicolor que resguardaba las puertas de su palacio. La villana esperaba hastiada la llegada de un viejo enemigo.  
Nacida como una forma de vida etérea en la infinidad del universo tomó figura en Irlanda en el condado de Down, invocada por la ambición de hombres egoístas y detallada por las costumbres refinadas de la alta sociedad de la región y zonas aledañas, pasó una gran parte de su vida en la enorme isla. En medio de su gran apogeo se alojó en Inglaterra, Francia, atravesó las fronteras del universo conquistando planetas y finalmente llegó a Hatville. Se volvió poderosa, formó un gran imperio que se movía al ritmo de las cadenas que sostenía, su sequito, derivado de su propia energía, se dedicaron a tratarla como la reina Pooka que merecía ser, brindándole la gloria en la que se regocijaba en silencio, ningún enemigo era digno, todo pueblo sucumbía ante su opresión, con una despiadada mano de hierro y la gracia de un cisne manipulaba su propio mundo a su antojo. Lamentablemente no podía faltar quien quisiera oponerse a ella, para su desgracia se trataba quizá del único capaz.   
En aquellas épocas de finos caballeros y delicadas doncellas, un hombre agraciado, proveniente de Irlanda, intentó tomar su corazón, fervoroso se dedicó a conquistar a la conquistadora, Belle siendo más joven, poco acostumbrada al trato cariñoso dado con sinceridad, cayó rendida a sus brazos depositándole toda su confianza y cambiando el rumbo de su vida, de ser una malévola conquistadora estuvo por ser una reina consorte de un mundo amable. Pero la misma ambición que la había construido le hizo pedazos el corazón, aquel galante príncipe vio con ojos de amor a otra doncella, a su vez descubrió que las únicas intenciones reales que tenía era traer la paz y el poderío a su reino tomando su mano, aunque no la amara. Sin una pizca de sutileza la dama le dio fin a la vida de su amor, retomó sus despiadadas conquistas, declaró una eterna enemistad entre su propio imperio y la familia de sangre de ese hombre. Belle Mort jamás volvió a tocar esas tierras, se alojó de por vida en un planeta sorprendentemente cercano a la tierra, pero escondido para el ojo humano.  
Una visión desagradable le advirtió de la visita de un descendiente lejano de aquella familia, alguien que logró encontrarla, aparentemente tenía la intención de dialogar con ella, no conocía sus intenciones, pero podía suponer que ambiciosamente buscaban reconciliación y posiblemente una alianza, quizá su perdón.   
La dama llamó a la organización Black Hat con la intención de traer a la chica demente a su hogar, no para su protección física, como había hecho entender, si no para proteger su mente de ideas absurdas y de su inescrutable debilidad por ese linaje. Tenía que esperar lo inevitable, abriría las puertas solo por la intriga de saber que era aquello tan importante que los había hecho hacer semejante viaje a su posible perdición.  
Fuera del palacio, Demencia se paseaba como leona enjaulada por el frente del portón. En más de una ocasión había tenido que esperar por largo tiempo para cumplir adecuadamente su objetivo, pero esa vez era distinto, estaba en un planeta desconocido con uno de los seres que más detestaba, lo peor de ello era que además debía cuidarla con su vida. Bufó molesta, pateaba una piedrecilla de un lado a otro, pensaba en el gran poder que la villana aguamarina guardaba, si era tan increíblemente poderosa ¿Por qué debía cuidarla de insignificantes humanos?, era absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo. Se acercó a uno de los guardias junto al portón, un ser oscuro, alto, sin rostro como el resto de los que ahí habitaban, cargaba una alabarda de un metal oscuro, permanecía inmóvil, Demencia comenzó a tocarlo, sus dedos atravesaban el vaporoso cuerpo de aquel ente, la chica empezaba a entretenerse con eso, parecían ser intocables, pero sabía que esos seres podían volverse sólidos cuando lo desearan, incluso cambiar de forma.   
El sonido de múltiples golpeteos se escuchó a lo lejos, en el camino se aproximaban con una marcha vigorosa los guardias de Belle, perfectamente sincronizados, rodeaban a al menos una docena de hombres. Demencia se preparó, tenía la indicación de dejarlos entrar, pero cerciorarse de que no intentaran nada en contra de la soberana, tenía el deber de asesinarlos si lo intentaban. Se abrió el portón dejando entrar al grupo, encabezado por la joven.  
\- ¡Linda, estoy en casa! te traje un obsequio. –Gritó Demencia en un tono infantil.   
Belle dejó a un lado su tableta, sorprendentemente la mujer no sonreía, los miraba completamente inexpresiva, cruzó las piernas, se recargó en sus nudillos y habló con voz autoritaria.   
-Quiero verlos.   
El grupo de guardias se hicieron a un lado de inmediato, develaron a un grupo de hombres asustados, ninguno se veía armado, llevaban trajes comunes de saco y corbata, en realidad no aparentaban ser nada especial, nada que hubiera viajado a otro planeta.  
\- ¿A qué han venido? –Habló con desdén.  
Los sujetos se miraron entre sí, uno de ellos dio un par de pasos al frente, era un joven alto, pálido, de ojos azules, cabello cenizo, lucía una barba de candado bien recortada y se apreciaba un poco menos tenso que el resto.  
-Saludos suprema líder Bonnivet. –Hizo una reverencia- Mi nombre es…  
-Lorcan Dunne. –Completó la dama, su expresión era desconcertante, mostraba admiración, confusión y solo prestando más atención se vislumbraba un ligero toque de miedo en su mirada- Tú estás muerto…  
-Oh no, mi Lady Bonnivet, soy Lorcan Dunne décimo quinto, quizá me confunde con mi ancestro Lorcan Dunne, el primero. –Explicó amablemente.  
-Ya no uso ese nombre. –Comentó retomando la compostura.  
\- ¿Disculpe?  
-Hace siglos que nadie me llama Bonnivet, para usted soy Mademoiselle Belle Mort.  
-Oh… ya veo, mis disculpas.  
-Sea breve. –Ordenó- No puedo disponer de mi tiempo libre para esto.  
El joven sonrió triunfante, se acercó hasta el pie de la pequeña escalera que llegaba al trono de la villana. Demencia lo observó recelosa, permanecía junto a los guardias, no le despegaría la vista a él ni a sus inútiles acompañantes, ese era su deber.  
–Mi Lady Belle, sé que durante tantos años nuestras familias han estado en una disputa constante, debe saber que mi familia hace siglos que dejó de estar en el poder.  
-Por supuesto, juré que me encargaría de ustedes. –Comentó sonriente- Antes de que el corazón de Lorcan se detuviera le prometí que todo aquel que compartiera su sangre caería en la desgracia.  
-Y lo entiendo. –Respondió para sorpresa de la dama- Ofrezco la más grande de las disculpas en nombre de mi antepasado.  
Belle soltó una risotada. –No consigo entender que es lo que espera ganar con eso. –Se puso de pie y se acercó a el hombre- ¿Usted realmente sabe quién soy?  
-En efecto. –Contestó nervioso- Usted es una gran conquistadora interplanetaria.  
-Soy una dictadora, dueña de cientos de mundos, cariño. –Habló con ese tono dulce característico de ella- No tendría por qué perdonar a nadie, no lo necesito, además querido Lorcan… –Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- Yo misma asesiné a tu ancestro, era una inmundicia. –Finalizó, subió nuevamente hasta su trono.  
-Y aun así usted lo amó. –Soltó- Y aún le duele haberlo matado.   
Belle permaneció estática, esa respuesta la dejó fría. Desde aquel suceso tan lejano, ella había dejado claro que sus motivos de asesinato eran otros, hizo entender que era parte de su plan y que tal relación no se había consumado por simple capricho suyo, que ella no podía amar, nadie sabía el verdadero motivo, solo su preciado Dryadalis que le era eternamente fiel, Lord Black Hat y alguien más…  
\- ¿Cómo me encontraron? –Preguntó de repente.   
Lorcan meditó la pregunta, inseguro de responder. –No considero prudente…  
\- ¡Responde! –Gritó enfadada, aún sin mirarlo.  
-Una mujer con cuerpo de animal rastrero nos indicó el camino. –Confesó- De hecho, ella nos proporcionó los medios.  
Un aura oscura y corrosiva rodeó a la dama, apretó los puños con fuerza, era evidente de quien se trataba y con qué intensiones lo había hecho. –Retírense. –Ordenó.  
-Señora, mi familia sufre, ha sufrido por cientos de años, estamos en la desgracia que usted juró. –Dijo con desesperación- Necesitamos su perdón ¡Exigimos su perdón!  
Demencia observaba la escena atenta, era la primera vez que se interesaba tanto por un conflicto que no le correspondía, la circunstancia era desconcertante, desconocía por completo esa parte de la historia de Belle, jamás la había visto tan molesta y ¿Qué había con ese nombre? ¿Bonnivet? Nunca lo escuchó antes, sin duda existía un poco más de profundidad en la vida de la villana, aparentemente un corazón roto.  
-Además mi Lady, –Inició galante- la rodea una inconmensurable riqueza y una belleza exuberante, usted podrá renunciar sin problemas a su odio, no le hará falta. –Subió la escalera rápidamente, con la intención de tocar a la mujer y detenerla.  
Belle se sobresaltó a sentir el tacto de aquel hombre, la tomó del brazo y la hizo mirarlo. Los guardias a su alrededor lo señalaron con las alabardas esperando la orden de la villana, pero ella no decía nada. El rostro de aquel hombre no le permitía reaccionar, el parecido era increíble, tenía una revolución de emociones en su interior, dominaba la incertidumbre, no estaba segura si debía ceder o continuar encadenada al rencor.   
-Dijo que te largaras, idiota. –Gritó la chica demente atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿En serio crees que tus torpes halagos van a convencerla? Bobo. –Se burló, sonriente.  
\- ¿Qué dices? –Respondió ofendido.  
Demencia se acercó abriéndose paso entre algunos alabarderos, subió la pequeña escalera hasta tener al hombre de frente, entrecerró un poco los ojos examinándolo. –Me pareces conocido. –Comentó rascándose la nuca- Veamos… Dunne, Dunne, Dunne, Dunne, Duuuunne… -Repitió, trataba de recordar donde lo había escuchado antes- ¡Sí! Ya lo recuerdo –Exclamó alegre- ¡Cormac Dunne! Me ordenaron matarlo el año pasado.  
\- ¿Qué?... –El semblante de Lorcan se llenó de enojo- ¿Tú mataste a mi padre?  
La joven se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. –No… -Sonrió ampliamente- Yo soy tu padre. –Dijo agravando la voz.  
En medio del desconcierto, Lorcan retrocedió, su pie se resbaló y cayó de espaldas por las escaleras. No fue una gran caída, pero consiguió alarmar a sus acompañantes.   
Demencia rio estruendosamente, se fijó en Belle esperando una respuesta similar, pero la villana tenía la mirada perdida, una verdadera expresión de consternación y duda, en ese momento la chica lagartija cayó en la cuenta de que aquello la estaba alterando de verdad. Bajó la escalera hasta quedar junto al adolorido muchacho que aún permanecía en el suelo.  
-Mira tarado. –Inició, con un aire más serio- El gnomo con vestido que está ahí arriba –Dijo apuntando a la mujer- es el único ser con los huevos de retar al villano más malvado y poderoso de este universo, incluso de reprenderlo como a un niño. –Lo levantó del cuello de la camisa- Así que tus tontos jueguitos no la harán ceder, discúlpate y lárgate. –Lo lanzó al pie de la escalera, quedando a un par de metros de Lady Belle.   
La dama observó todo con admiración, miró a la chica quien le sonreía con complicidad, era la primera vez que hacía algo por ella, la primera vez que alguien sin una pisca de temor la defendía y daba la cara en su lugar. Esa joven de cabellos bicolor era más especial de lo que podría suponer cualquiera. Recobrando su entereza, la mujer volvió a sonreír, esta vez sus ojos desprendían fiereza y en su postura se apreciaba superioridad. Chasqueó los dedos, todo guardia en el salón se desvaneció dejando en su sitio un humo negro. Apuntó a la esquina del lugar, ahí había un viejo piano de cola en color tinto, el humo oscuro se deslizó hasta el instrumento, las teclas empezaron a moverse, tocaban una canción, era una tonada juguetona y repetitiva.   
-No soy la damisela en peligro. –Habló bajando la escalera, se inclinó y tomó del mentón a Lorcan- No soy tu novia o una princesa asustada. –Aseguró sonriente- No soy un pequeño pájaro que necesita tu ayuda para volar… No… -Alzó los brazos, el humo negro se arremolinó sobre ella- …Soy el chico malo. –Al bajar los brazos, aparecieron formados a sus costados corpulentos soldados de armadura negra- Todos estos formidables guerreros que ves, –Comenzó a cantar con voz vigorosa- cada uno de ellos se inclinan ante mí. –Los soldados se pusieron de rodillas de inmediato- Así que no soy tu socio o compañero… ¿Qué soy, mis niños?  
-Ella es el chico malo. –Dijeron en coro.  
Demencia la veía estupefacta, se esperaba todo menos un musical, pero se veía más animada, decidió hacerse a un lado a observar el espectáculo, de todas maneras, no tenía opción. Los hombres permanecían estáticos y Dunne no se ponía de pie.  
-Es tan mágico mirar a un planeta –Se paseó a su alrededor- marchitarse y morir. –Chasqueó los dedos, involuntariamente Lorcan se puso de pie y se giró dando la cara a sus acompañantes- ¡Oh es emocionante ser un villano! Destruir tus esperanzas y verte llorar. –Cantó junto a él, dio una palmada, los hombres frente a él comenzaron a toser hasta escupir sangre, la música seguía, pocos segundos después cada uno se había desplomado, muertos.  
El joven observaba la escena aterrorizado, pasmado, temeroso a moverse y terminar igual, y con una profunda tristeza de haber visto morir a aquellos que eran sus amigos, las lágrimas se desbordaron finalmente.  
\- ¡¿Por qué hace esto?! –Preguntó desesperado- Yo solo quería su perdón…  
Belle apreció su manicura restándole importancia a sus palabras. –Porque soy el chico malo. –Respondió con obviedad.  
La joven demente comenzaba a divertirse, las cosas se habían puesto muy interesantes, usualmente detestaba todo lo relacionado a la villana aguamarina, pero en esa ocasión estaba conociendo un lado distinto de ella, no veía a la mujer refinada y hasta recatada, estaba presenciando los actos de una mujer despiadada, la verdadera villana.  
-Oh ¿No es fantástico? ¡Veo algo y lo destruyo! Y te diré por qué… -Sus ojos resplandecieron, su aura brilló, las usuales orejas que adornaban su cabeza se deformaron hasta parecer un par de cuernos de cabrío y en su mano derecha apareció una lanza de metal negro, de punta larga y plana- Siempre tuve una debilidad por la desolación y aridez. –Subió de vuelta a su trono, se sentó cruzando las piernas, se mostró imponente- Yo rompo tus esperanzas y te veo llorar. –Arrojó la lanza, el arma rosó la mejilla del hombre y se clavó en el suelo al otro extremo del lugar- Verás, encontré en este trabajo la diversión. –Cantó con una voz más fuerte y rasposa- No quiero tu ayuda o tu adulación, voy a destrozar tu vida y decirte adiós… ¿Por qué? –Arqueó una ceja.  
-Uh… Yo… -Titubeó.   
\- ¡Dilo! –Ordenó.  
-Usted es… el chico malo.  
-O chica. –Corrigió divertida, soltó una risa estruendosa. La música se detuvo, nuevamente todos los guardias armados se desvanecieron, Belle volvió a la normalidad, a su apariencia dulce, se levantó- Tienes dos opciones, puedes retirarte por tu propio pie o esperar a que la joven de allá te arroje como ella desee, elije. –Se dio la vuelta buscando su tableta.  
El hombre no respondió, permaneció quieto unos instantes, sin decir nada más abrió su chaqueta y metió la mano en ella, sacó un arma. Demencia lo notó de inmediato, se podría pensar que estaba preparada para eso, pero la realidad es que había subestimado al hombre y bajado la guardia, estaba demasiado lejos como para arrebatarle el arma. Alarmada, la joven solo atinó a tomar la lanza clavada en el suelo a un par de metros de ella, la lanzó con fuerza desmedida atravesando al joven justo en el pecho.   
Belle se giró sorprendida, ese fue un descuido estúpido de su parte, aunque un arma común no podría dañarla, no tenía idea del tipo de balas que portara, ella era inmortal, no invencible.   
El humano tuvo un par de segundos de vida para poder apreciar su propia sangre gotear de la punta afilada, un instante después cayó al suelo.  
-Regla número 42 “No dejes de atacar hasta que el corazón de tu enemigo deje de latir”. –Dijo jadeando- Eso fue muy tonto.  
-Acabas de atravesar a un buen hombre que ha sufrido mucho, con la lanza del destino, esto sí que es un déja vu. –Comentó admirada.  
\- ¡Ahora llámame Longino! –Exclamó risueña- Suprema líder Bonnivet. –Se burló.  
-Querida, no me llames de esa manera. –Pidió, se acercó a la chica y tomó su mano- Te lo agradezco. –Hizo una leve reverencia.  
Demencia se erizó, aquel exceso de amabilidad, esa inmunidad a sus burlas que siempre mostraba, eran cosas que detestaba, la ponían incómoda.  
-Ya terminé, ya me voy. –Declaró y se encaminó a la salida.  
-Espera. –Llamó con urgencia- Pedí tus servicios por veinticuatro horas, permíteme disfrutar de tu presencia en la cena de hoy. –Invitó.  
La joven la miró interrogante ¿Por qué insistía tanto en pasar tiempo cerca de ella? Usualmente nadie quería hacerlo, vio como esa cara bonita y ojos relucientes le suplicaban silenciosamente, sintió su estómago revolverse de repente y los nervios inundarla.   
-Uh… bien, pero me iré después de cenar. –Aceptó finalmente.  
La dama estaba por responder, fue acallada por Dryadalis, el Pooka apareció a su lado con una bandeja plateada que portaba un teléfono de disco.  
-Tiene una llamada, mi Lady, es el Lord.  
La villana resopló, tomó el teléfono a regañadientes y contestó.  
-Mi señor Black Hat ¿En qué puedo servirle? -La mujer escuchaba atenta el mensaje, su expresión cambiaba drásticamente con el paso de los segundos, se le apreciaba sorprendida- ¿Está seguro? –Preguntó y continuó escuchando- Bien, si así lo prefiere, cuente con ello. Hasta entonces. –Se despidió.  
Belle dejó el artefacto en la bandeja, devolvió su atención a la chica, le miraba confundida, ante esto la villana sonrió divertida.   
-Linda, se avecinan sucesos excitantes. 

En un concurrido sitio, una mazmorra de paredes de piedra, húmeda, oscura y fría, cadenas gruesas y oxidadas se colgaban del techo sosteniendo por el cuello y muñecas a un delicado joven de mirada verde y cabellos castaños. Era un lugar de apariencia demasiado anticuada en comparación al edificio moderno, lleno de tecnología que se erguía sobre él, era un sitio diseñado para ser expresamente incómodo y aterrador.   
El joven abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareado, adolorido, intentó abrir la boca para pronunciar algún quejido, pero una pañoleta ajustada, atada alrededor de su cabeza se lo impidió. Cuando su vista dejó de estar borrosa pudo vislumbrar a una mujer alta de piel magenta apreciando la escena, sonriente.   
\- ¿Cómodo? Doctor Flug.  
El científico abrió los ojos asustado, miró a su alrededor en la medida de lo que las cadenas se lo permitían, se encontró a si mismo desnudo, casi colgando, sus muñecas ardían, hacía mucho frío.  
-Bienvenido a mi hogar. –Dijo Chienne, la mujer fumaba un cigarrillo y caminaba a su alrededor- ¿Tiene frio doctor? No se preocupe, eso se puede arreglar. –La villana pegó la punta ardiente del cigarro a la espalda del muchacho.   
Flug se retorció, intentó gritar, el forcejeo lastimó más la piel de sus muñecas y en su espalda quedó una marca circular enrojecida y sangrante.   
La mujer rio maliciosa. -Ay querido, nos vamos a divertir tanto. –Se posicionó frente a él y sonrió- Por un largo tiempo estarás muy lejos de tu hogar, en un planeta imposible de encontrar.


	22. Jauría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola… No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (Bueno, en realidad no, pero hubiera querido jaja)  
> Les agradezco infinitamente la paciencia y les ofrezco otra disculpa por la espera, lamento que esto se esté haciendo costumbre, no me gusta, pero no tengo opción.  
> ¡Aquí el capítulo nuevo!  
> Como datos curiosos del capítulo tenemos la mención de Jimmy Page, músico, guitarrista de Led Zeppelin (entre otras) en los años 70, mencionaré su famosa guitarra “La número uno” una Gibson Les Paul Standard, un modelo de guitarra preferido por muchos músicos por su diseño artesanal (también utilizada por Slash por ejemplo).  
> Por supuesto que no puede faltar la mención de alguna canción vieja jaja, en este caso es Stairway To Heaven de Led Zeppelin, una canción cuyo solo colocó a Jimmy Page en el tercer lugar por la revista Rolling Stone como el mejor guitarrista, de hecho, ese solo aún está como el mejor en la historia del Rock, la verdad es que es grandioso.  
> Y bueno, como todo lo que es bueno, también se le atribuyó a Jimmy Page en alguna ocasión los pactos satánicos y el gusto por el ocultismo. Es curioso como esas cosas pasan con las personas talentosas, a la gente le parece imposible que alguien tenga talento innato.  
> También me puse un poquito más moderna jaja, me ha dado por poner canciones y detallitos de la antigüedad, pero ¡Soy joven lo juro! Tan solo tengo 22 XD, esta vez incluí B.Y.O.B. de System Of A Down <3 debo decir que es de mis favoritas.  
> Quizá les parezca un poco extraño la inclusión de esas canciones, pero en esta ocasión no tiene que ver con la letra ;)  
> Sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado <3  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Alan Ituriel.

Su cuerpo temblaba, el frío era insoportable, sus piernas cansadas apenas podían sostenerse, pero el no hacerlo conllevaría seguir llagando la piel de sus muñecas con los oxidados grilletes que las rodeaban. Tan solo había pasado un par de horas encadenado, pero fue más que suficiente para abatir su cuerpo, la imagen que vio al despertar fue peor de lo que podría esperar, era nada menos que el rostro de aquella mujer que con gran habilidad podría darle fin a su vida.  
-Para que su estancia sea más acogedora, mi querido doctor. –Inició la mujer- Me encargué de asegurar todos los alrededores, dudo que pueda soltarse de sus ataduras, pero más vale no arriesgar. –Caminó hacia el joven, lo sostuvo del mentón, Flug la miraba con odio- ¿Hay algo que quiera decir? –Preguntó sonriente, sabía perfectamente que lo único que el chico querría hacer sería despotricar y escupirle en el rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a recibirlo, para ella era todo un placer verlo tan vulnerable y sometido.  
Chienne le quitó la pañoleta que ataba su boca. Flug intentó hablar, su boca estaba pastosa y su garganta seca, tenía un sabor amargo.  
-*******… -Intentó pronunciar para ser acallado de inmediato con un duro golpe en la cara, su labio se partió y comenzó a sangrar.  
Enfurecida, Chienne tiró de su cabello. - ¡Tu! Te atreves a pronunciar ese nombre y te asesino ¿Entendiste?  
El científico soltó una ligera risa. –Es patética. –Se atrevió- Me secuestra con el temor de que Black Hat la atrape, él vendrá por mí y usted no tiene ningún plan para enfrentarlo. –Afirmó.  
Un ligero toque de consternación se asomaba en la mirada de la villana, disfrazándolo rápidamente, volvió a sonreír. –Doctor creo que olvida algo importante. –Retomó su postura erguida y altanera- Black Hat no es un héroe. –Comentó con obviedad- Usted cree que es la princesa en apuros y su príncipe de sombrero negro vendrá a salvarlo… Ugh –Dijo con desagrado- La realidad es que Black Hat no sabe salvar a nadie, jamás se rebajaría a tanto, no importa cuántos absurdos sentimientos se hayan confesado, no está en su naturaleza ¿Se imagina lo que todos dirán si el gran lord cruzara el universo para salvar a su noviecito? –Se burló- Si Black Hat se hace el héroe por ti arruinará todo por lo que ha trabajado.  
-Al señor Black Hat no le importa, él me ama. –Aseguró.  
\- ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? Querido, Black Hat no ama a nada ni nadie más de lo que se ama a sí mismo.  
Duras palabras, el doctor se encontraba en la postura de defender por completo lo que creía de su pareja, sabía que no lo dejaría ahí… pero tenía que admitir que había un poco de realidad en las palabras de la villa. Comenzó a sentir angustia, la duda volvía, ¿Realmente Black sería capaz de ser su héroe una vez?  
\- ¿Por qué hace esto?  
La mujer se sorprendió, pensaba que era una respuesta muy obvia. –Vaya, pensé que usted era el listo del equipo, doctor. Verá, yo adoro el arte de la villanía. –Comenzó, nuevamente caminó por toda la celda mientras hablaba- Lord Black Hat es una obra majestuosa… o lo era. –Dijo con desdén- Usted tuvo la osadía de manchar ese arte, de hacerlo… amar. Black Hat no ama, él odia el amor y ahora resulta que tiene un amorío con el individuo de la más baja estirpe que hay en su séquito, esto solo está haciendo pedazos todo lo que compone a la organización Black Hat. Toma esta situación como un favor a la organización, pronto el Lord se dará cuenta de que necesita a su lado a alguien con más… clase.  
-El señor Black Hat no siente ni sentirá nada por usted. –Respondió con simpleza, inexpresivo.  
Chienne gruñó. –Eso lo veremos. –Se acercó a un muro, de él colgaban mazas, hachas y finas dagas, tomó una de las filosas armas- ¿Sabe? Tengo una cierta fascinación por los rayos laser, aunque, también adoro las armas rudimentarias, no tienen mucha clase, –Paseó el dorso de una daga por la mejilla del doctor- pero el daño que causan comúnmente es irremediable, son toscas y dolorosas. –De forma brusca arremetió contra el científico, dejando una marca profunda que atravesaba su rostro, la sangre comenzó a correr.  
El doctor soltó un fuerte alarido, presionó la dentadura con fuerza tratando de mitigar el dolor, la sangre bañaba su ojo izquierdo, comenzaba a arder también.  
-Permítame limpiar esa sangre. –Propuso, retiró la sangre de su párpado con el pulgar, se detuvo un instante y violentamente incrustó el dedo afilado en el ojo del joven- Sin ese par de joyas, no tienes nada. –Decía mientras revolvía su ojo dentro de la cuenca, Flug gritaba desgarradoramente, intentaba zafarse sin éxito- Solo eres una cara bonita.  
\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo más! –Gritó entre el llanto- ¡Por favor! –El dolor revolvió su estómago, sin poder controlarlo vomitó ensuciando a la villana.  
\- ¡Arg! Que maldito asco. –Dijo furiosa, separándose y soltándolo por fin- Eres una desgracia. –Lo abofeteó- Vas a arrepentirte de esto.

En una gran habitación con chimenea, alfombra púrpura, un par de sillas y una mesilla con té caliente, una joven de cabello bicolor y una pequeña mujer de piel aguamarina charlaban.  
-Dijiste que solo sería la cena. –Soltó Demencia, la joven se encontraba sentada contra su voluntad en la elegante silla.  
-Oh cariño, –Rio Belle- Lord Black Hat hizo hincapié en que permanecieras aquí un poco más. –Explicó.  
\- ¿Él fue quien llamó?  
La dama meditó la pregunta un instante. –Se podría decir que sí. –Respondió- Pero no debes preocuparte, solo será hasta el amanecer en tu planeta, unas cuantas horas más. –Dijo animada- Podemos pasar un tiempo de calidad juntas o si deseas dormir puedo pedir que te preparen una habitación. –Se inclinó sobre la mesa posando la cabeza en su mano, miraba sonriente a la joven.  
Demencia bufó. –Ugh… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se supone que harán?  
-Digamos que… nos encargaremos de una plaga interplanetaria.  
-Uh ¿Puedo ir? –Preguntó entusiasmada.  
-Solo si te portas bien. –Contestó con una sonrisa ladina.  
Demencia puso de inmediato un puchero, era la respuesta más certera para darle a entender que no podría acompañarlos. Belle soltó una risita y la miró enternecida.  
\- ¿Qué tal si escuchamos algo de música? –Propuso la villana.  
Se puso de pie y se dirigió a un gramófono en el extremo de la habitación, el artefacto era viejo, pero casi una pieza de arte en colores cobrizos, colocó con cuidado la aguja, la música comenzó a sonar; era un Blues lento y de pocos instrumentos, un hombre cantaba con poco ánimo. Demencia observaba como la dama disfrutaba del ritmo de la música, pero a su parecer era bastante aburrida.  
-Que anticuado ¿No tienes algo menos aburrido? –Dijo con fastidio.  
\- ¿Qué te gusta escuchar?  
\- ¡Rock! –Gritó con una sonrisa, levantándose de la silla.  
Belle rio divertida. –De acuerdo. Dryadalis. –Llamó, el aludido apareció de inmediato- Trae… Eso.  
El pooka no respondió, dirigió la mirada hacia la chica y la devolvió a su ama. - ¿De verdad?  
La villana lo miró con seriedad y sin pensarlo dos veces el espíritu se fue para volver un segundo después con una caja negra alargada. Belle sacó de ella un artefacto que Demencia reconoció en el instante.  
\- ¡Eso! Eso… ¡Eso es! –Dijo casi sin aliento.  
-Una Gibson Les Paul Standard, específicamente la número uno de Jimmy Page. –Completó con orgullo.  
La chica se acercó admirada, se inclinó hasta colocarse al nivel de Belle, examinaba el instrumento con detenimiento.  
-Es… asombrosa. –Comentó con una amplia sonrisa y ojos maravillados- Pero… ¿Funciona?  
-Bueno… -Inició.  
El pooka dejó un pequeño amplificador en el suelo y conectó el instrumento, la dama se posicionó, previamente a su hazaña le dedicó a la chica una mirada de complicidad, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por la extensión de las cuerdas. A medida que la villana tocaba, el semblante de Demencia iba cambiando, era la primera vez que convivía tan íntimamente con Belle, en poco tiempo había descubierto un par de detalles que quizá, tan solo quizá, podrían cambiar la imagen que tenía de ella. La conquistadora entonaba nada más ni nada menos que el famoso solo de guitarra en Stairway To Heaven, una canción vieja pero legendaria, dejó de lado tan solo un instante su refinada postura solo para dejarse envolver por la energía que desprendía el instrumento. La joven admiraba la habilidad con la que acariciaba las cuerdas, sus dedos danzaban, no había error, de vez en cuando la guitarrista le miraba con picardía y la chica se ruborizaba sin motivo alguno. Al finalizar, se peinó levemente el cabello con los dedos retomando la compostura, y se acercó decidida hasta la joven Alebrije boquiabierta, le entregó el instrumento.  
-Am… -Balbuceó.  
-Toda tuya, querida.  
\- ¿Toda mía? –Cuestionó confundida.  
-Adelante, linda, es… un pequeño presente.  
-Pero yo… -Soltó extrañada, tomó el instrumento con cuidado, no entendía nada, esos constantes actos de amabilidad la descolocaban, no importaba cuanto la despreciara, parecía que con ello solo provocaba que se esmerara más en complacerla- ¿Por qué?  
Belle se encogió de hombros. - ¿No te gusta?  
Demencia Negó con apuro. –¡No es eso! Em… -Observó la guitarra, pintada en rojo y anaranjado con ese toque tan clásico, la sostuvo con firmeza y se posicionó decidida- Puedo hacerlo mejor. –Dijo arrogante y comenzó a tocar. La introducción de B.Y.O.B. se desprendió de las cuerdas.  
La chica tocaba con entusiasmo, era sin lugar a dudas uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, mientras tanto los dos presentes la miraban entretenidos.  
-Es muy tosca. –Dijo Dryadalis.  
-Un poco. –Contestó Belle.  
-No tiene nada de clase.  
-Quizá.  
-Es como un animal… salvaje, es un desastre.  
-Yo creo que es un lindo desastre.  
El pooka permaneció en silencio un instante, miraba disimuladamente a la villana conejo. Había pasado toda su existencia a lado de esa mujer, la vio en sus mejores y peores etapas, creciendo poco a poco, apoyándola siempre hasta verla convertirse en la gran conquistadora que era ahora, después de todo él mismo era un trozo de ella que había florecido alimentado de la ambición y la soberbia, solo un pooka, pero no un pooka mas, casi un hermano para la dama. Conocía ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa, había visto antes esos dedos pequeños enredarse en la tela de su falda al divisar a alguien, la última vez que sucedió todo se complicó y nada resultó bien para nadie.  
-Cuando me dijo que necesitaba ese instrumento para alguien especial, alguien que “Podría calmar su corazón”, me imaginaba algo muy diferente.  
-Si te preocupa el viejo Jimmy, dudo que a su edad la vuelva a necesitar, además me debía un favor. –Respondió restándole importancia.  
-No es la guitarra lo que me preocupa.  
Belle desvió su atención hacia el espíritu, ese rostro impasible parecería no decir mucho, pero era fácil de descifrar para ella.  
-Todo estará bien. –Aseguró con una sonrisa, intentando calmarlo- Yo lo sé. –Su voz sonaba ligeramente esperanzada.  
Demencia se desvivía por tocar, inmersa en el sonido perfecto de esas cuerdas, ni su propia guitarra sonaba tan bien. Por primera vez en todo ese rato, puso atención a sus espectadores, la suprema líder se apreciaba fascinada, sonriente, con ojos llenos de arrobo, esos ojos vacíos, pero a su vez tan penetrantes e intrigantes. El par de fanales desataron sus nervios, aquella sensación tan reciente que la acosaba cuando la conquistadora le miraba así, la detestaba. Sus dedos dieron un par de traspiés en las cuerdas provocando que errara en su toque, se detuvo abruptamente.  
-Ugh… -Se quejó abrazando la guitarra.  
\- ¿Está todo bien, cielo?  
-Yo… -Inició, aún con esa incomodidad muy presente en su estómago- Estoy cansada, quiero dormir. –Se excusó un tanto molesta.  
-Oh, bien, pediré que te preparen una…  
-No. –Interrumpió- Dormiré donde sea. –Contestó tajante, salió de la habitación dejándolos desconcertados.  
Demencia caminó por el pasillo, no conocía el castillo, pero sabía que cualquier puerta que abriera, seguramente conduciría a alguna habitación con cama o al menos una alfombra, no le importaba donde dormiría. Abrió una puerta al azar, efectivamente era una enorme recámara con una amplia cama, todo aparentaba estar limpio y en orden, dejó la guitarra a un lado, se recostó en la cama mirando a un gran ventanal a su lado, desde ahí podía ver un par de lunas, o quizá un par de estrellas, tal vez eran en realidad el sol y una luna, el cielo se hallaba repleto de nubes espesas, era difícil saber que eran, si era de día o de noche. Devolvió su atención a su nuevo instrumento, era un obsequio bastante espléndido, no lo esperaba, si era honesta tampoco pensaba que lo mereciera, normalmente no era empática, pero esta situación la obligaba a serlo, siempre se mostró indiferente y hasta cruel con la reina pooka, aun así, solo obtenía tiernas sonrisas, palabras dulces y ahora obsequios de su parte, le molestaba inmensamente, por primera vez no podía ser odiosa cómodamente. Algunas horas antes, Belle demostró ser una despiadada soberana, merecerse el título de gran villana que portaba consigo, a pesar de ello no dejaba de parecerle educada y dulce, algo poco usual en un villano. Por un momento pensó estar exagerando su incomodidad, la dama siempre era complaciente con Flug, había sido como su hada madrina desde el inicio de su relación con Black, la posibilidad de que solo fuera amable con ella por mera costumbre estaba latente, podría ser solo un fantástico obsequio más a un habitante de la mansión Black Hat.  
La puerta vieja de la habitación se abrió, un par de ojos rosados se asomaron, tímidos, la chica lagarto intentó ignorarla, viró los ojos y se recostó boca abajo.  
\- ¿Ocurrió algo, cariño? –Preguntó preocupada.  
Demencia bufó, se sentó fastidiada y abrió la boca con toda la intención de gritarle que se largara, la expresión de auténtica angustia en el semblante de Belle lo impidió, la joven se atragantó con sus palabras.  
-Nada. –Respondió con sencillez.  
\- ¿No te ha gustado el obsequio? –Cuestionó con un ligero tono de tristeza.  
\- ¡No! Yo… Agr. –La chica se talló el rostro desesperada- Creo que es genial. –Finalizó, las palabras salieron de su boca con mucha dificultad- Pero… ¿Por qué?  
La villana meditó la pregunta un instante. –Porque me gusta verte feliz. –Respondió con una sonrisa.  
Las mejillas de Demencia tomaron color, en su pecho algo presionaba insistente y provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago. La joven pensaba en tanto que podría responder, pero nada salía de su boca, era como si sus pensamientos se hubieran licuado en un instante, aquello era… lindo, pero demasiado complicado de asimilar para ella, quizá se debía a la mala costumbre de ver el rechazo como cariño, bien dicen que el sufrimiento puede volverse un estilo de vida.  
-Quiero dormir. –Pidió, melancólica, no pudo evitar sentirse así, era la culpa por sus acciones y el dolor que le provocaba darse cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba así con ella, y de manera desinteresada.  
Belle se comió sus palabras, admitía que había pasado el tiempo suficiente cerca de los humanos como para saber que existían situaciones en las que era indispensable darles tiempo, no entendía el por qué, pero sintió que debía hacerlo, ese semblante era inusual en la joven. Se dirigió a la salida, dispuesta a dejarla dormir al fin.  
-Gracias. –Pronunció la chica, sorpresivamente. La dama paró en seco- Creo que… eres una gran villana, –Continuó sin mirarla- jamás te había visto en acción, tu sabes, –Rio levemente- le pateaste el trasero. –Se recostó de nuevo- Buenas noches.  
Belle Mort permaneció estática, estupefacta, aquello era una mina de oro que posiblemente jamás volvería a escuchar, pensó cuidadosamente una respuesta, no quería arruinarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era ser breve y no hacer que se retractara.  
-Gracias a ti. –Respondió finalmente- Buenas noches. –Salió de la habitación.  
Permaneció un instante fuera de la habitación, sin poder creerlo, una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, apretó con fuerza su vestido y se mordió el labio inferior.  
Dryadalis apareció a su lado. –Mi lady. –Le mostró un reloj de bolsillo.  
-Oh, ya casi es hora. –Respondió retomando la compostura, respiró profundo- Debemos alistarnos.

Gotas de sangre escurrían de las manos rojas de Chienne, una mirada enloquecida adornaba su rostro junto a una quebrada sonrisa de satisfacción. Durante un largo rato se dedicó a propinar fuertes golpes en el rostro de Flug, descargó rabia contenida que no sabía que estaba ahí, con inmenso desdén lo atacó hasta dejarle las mejillas hinchadas y oscuros moretones alrededor de los ojos, el joven salivaba sangre, se encontraba en un estado deplorable y donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo, lamentablemente, ahora solo había una cuenca vacía. Su orgullo dolía más que su cuerpo, tenía una gran impotencia, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus labios partidos pudieran pronunciar aquel nombre que invocaría a el único que podía ayudarlo ahora.  
-Ojalá Black Hat pudiera ver lo patético que te ves ahora. –Dijo con burla- Estoy harta de golpearte, tal vez deba proseguir de otra manera. –Del muro tomó un látigo de cuero y lo ondeó hasta golpear a Flug por un costado, él simplemente jadeó- ¿No piensas complacerme? Quiero que grites. –Volvió a azotarlo, pero nuevamente hubo silencio- Quizá fue demasiado para tu endeble cuerpo. –Rio- ¿Sabes? Debí tomar medidas drásticas desde el principio, fue mi error no pensar en que el señor Black Hat sería tan terco como para no ceder ante la presión social, creí que aquella foto en el restaurante sería suficiente, pero me equivoqué. –Admitió.  
El doctor levantó el rostro con dificultad. –¿Tu? –Pronunció a duras penas.  
-Oh querido por supuesto ¿A acaso no sabes a quien pertenece el l'agonie Lente? –Se recargó en el muro, estaba agotada por su ardua labor- Claro que no lo hice yo misma, una vez que me enteré de su visita solicité una fotografía, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba que capturaran ese suceso… que los encontraran casi fornicando en mi restaurante. –Comentó molesta- Desde que supe que ese restaurante era el preferido del gran lord, me adueñé de él de inmediato, pero fue toda una decepción que… lo visitara con alguien más… -Apretó el látigo entre sus dedos y lo agitó con energía para golpear nuevamente al chico- Fue solo un error, llegar en segundo lugar no es tan malo. –Se consoló a sí misma.  
-Sueñas… alto.  
La mujer detuvo sus golpes, se acercó furiosa, lo tomó de su crespo y sucio cabello y lo obligó a mirarla. –Tú ya no estás ¡Entiéndelo! –Gritó- Ya no volverás, debiste darte cuenta, -Su expresión volvió a quebrarse, la inundaba la locura y la desesperación- debiste notar todas las señales que te di, alejarte a tiempo… o al menos debiste decírselo a tu adorado demonio.  
-Yo… no soy un soplón. –Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo, su voz era débil- Soy un villano.  
Chienne soltó una risotada. –No seas idiota, eres un insignificante subordinado. –Lo soltó, caminó nuevamente a su alrededor, observándolo- Tengo que admitir que para ser un pobre terrícola no te ves tan mal, es una lástima que… te guste por detrás. –Rio, tomó del muro una espada corta de empuñadura negra, puso el filo en la piel de Flug, continuó caminando dibujando su piel, rasguñándola, dejando un camino rojo en ella- Te gusta sentir algo dentro… como la funda de una espada, quizá así te dé fin, pero es demasiado pronto.  
\- ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez?  
-Sería demasiado fácil para ti. –Se encogió de hombros- Además, tengo curiosidad por saber cuál será la reacción del gran lord si viera el estado en el que te encuentras, unas fotografías bastarán, de hecho… -Chasqueó los dedos, la reja de la entrada a la celda se abrió, un caballero de armadura roja entró- esto podría ser un espectáculo entretenido para él.  
El hombre de armadura, caminó hasta quedar a su espalda, era un poco particular, de la cintura para abajo lucía el cuerpo de un artrópodo al igual que la villana, se quitó el yelmo mostrando una piel magenta, mirada oscura y cabello bermellón, sonrió.  
-Te presento a Madra, mi hermano menor y general de mis tropas armadas.  
Madra posó sus manos en la cadera de Flug, el doctor se erizó de inmediato.  
-Madra está algo impaciente por cumplir con su tarea de hoy aquí abajo. –Dijo entre risas- Verá mi estimado doctor, nuestra raza es muy subestimada en el aspecto… sexual, pero debe saber que no dejamos nada que desear, además –Hizo una señal a su hermano- nuestros machos son bastante… vigorosos.  
Bajo la cintura del hombre, se mostró una pequeña abertura, de ella protruyó lentamente un largo y grueso miembro de color rojizo, con una forma puntiaguda y casi por completo lisa. Madra sonrió con satisfacción, aprovechando su desnudez, restregó la punta de su miembro entre los glúteos del científico, sintió su sobresalto.  
-No te atrevas a tocarme. –Soltó molesto, Flug se removió en su sitio, temeroso por lo que estaba por venir.  
-No se preocupe señor Flug, me encargaré de que le sea placentero. –Dijo finalmente Madra, con voz gruesa.  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
El doctor intentó patearlo, pero Madra tomó su pierna con habilidad, la levantó del muslo dándose espacio para entrar. Chienne sacó un teléfono, sencillamente comenzó a tomar fotografías, relajada, mientras se recargaba en el muro.  
-Quisiera prepararte un poco, pero realmente estoy ansioso.  
-No… ¡Suéltame! –Gritó desesperado, apretó la mandíbula al sentir cerca el miembro de Madra. Se tensó y gruñó cuando sin cuidado alguno el hombre se introdujo de golpe- Por favor… -Dijo en un susurro.  
-Parece que no te han dado lo suficiente. –Comentó mientras lo embestía con fuerza- Estás apretado, pero es tan cálido dentro de ti.  
El doctor comenzó a llorar, sangre y agua se resbalaban en gotas por sus mejillas, lloraba de impotencia, de rabia, estaba desesperado, decidió no darle más gusto, simplemente dejó de quejarse, de moverse, de mostrarse débil, permaneció quieto y en silencio como una muñeca. Madra se abrazó a él por la espalda, alcanzó mas profundidad, jadeaba pesado en el oído de Flug, lamía la sangre de sus heridas, sonreía satisfecho al tocar sus pezones erectos y sentir su entrada tan estrecha.  
\- ¿Te gusta? Basura. –Preguntó Chienne, divertida, el doctor la miró con odio- Ugh Madra, no sé cómo puede gustarte esto, es asqueroso.  
-Hermana, en tiempos de guerra…  
-Yagh, no completes eso, eres repugnante.  
Madra se inclinó para alcanzar el cuello del científico, lo mordió con fuerza. Flug soltó un quejido, bufó con fastidio.  
-Bien, ya es suficiente. –Dijo una voz grave y rasposa.  
Chienne pegó un brinco, era una voz fácil de reconocer. Repentinamente Madra comenzó a gritar, mostró pánico, intentaba alejarse de Flug sin éxito, soltaba alaridos de dolor, cuando finalmente pudo separarse su miembro se encontraba dañado, prácticamente calcinado y goteaba un líquido verde, el hombre retrocedió hasta caer al suelo, se retorcía de dolor.  
-Pero ¿qué…? –Dijo la villana, asustada.  
-Admito que ha sido muy valiente señora Malum… -Inició.  
La mujer buscaba por todas partes la procedencia de la voz, la risa estruendosa de aquel ser le indicó claramente donde estaba, se acercó con lentitud a Flug. De una manera aterrorizante, el doctor levantó el rostro, sonrió ampliamente mostrando una dentadura afilada, sus ojos redondos de esclerótica negra y pupilas rojas estaban abiertos por completo, reía y salivaba, las gruesas cadenas y grilletes que lo aprisionaban se deshicieron, cayeron como agua al suelo.  
-Pero no lo suficientemente inteligente. –Finalizó.


	23. Grim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola…   
> ¿Qué decían? ¿Qué me tardaría otro mes? Pues nooo jaja afortunadamente tengo una preciosa amiga que me estuvo metiendo presión para escribir este capítulo jaja (gracias Fany) además de que esta semana estuvo más relajada.  
> Espero que pueda seguir siendo así.  
> En el capítulo anterior muchos dieron al clavo en lo que sucedería en este capítulo, de hecho, no respondí muchos comentarios para evitar dar spoiler, pero wow que buenos son para ver los pequeños detalles y las pistas que dejo en cada capítulo.  
> Hay una enooorme posibilidad de que este capítulo les de ideas de lo que se aproxima, hay algunos detallitos por ahí que habrá que resaltar. Yo comenté desde el principio que esta historia sería larga, así que pues… no habrá solo un antagonista jijiji.  
> Como dato curioso está un juego mencionado que proviene de la edad media “La Soule”, se trata de un juego de pelota que se jugaba antiguamente en algunas regiones francesas, podemos recordar que en esa época no existían pelotas como las de ahora, así que se jugaba con bolas de madera, cuero o incluso estómagos de animal rellenos, consistía en llevar el balón por grandes extensiones de terreno hasta un punto determinado. Lo curioso de este juego es que estaba prohibido por la iglesia y las autoridades de esa época (básicamente la autoridad era la iglesia), los jugadores eran castigados por practicarlo, aun así, seguía siendo muy jugado.  
> Ahora el momento esperado…  
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Maxwell Atoms)

La habitación se encontraba en total penumbra, las cortinas gruesas de terciopelo rojo dejaban entrever muy levemente la luz del sol que recién se había asomado pocos minutos atrás. Sentado en medio de la enorme cama, semidesnudo y preocupado mordía la manga de la camisa roja que llevaba puesta como única prenda, su cabello castaño se hallaba suelto y enmarañado y bajo sus preciosos ojos verdes se marcaban tenues ojeras. Flug se sentía ansioso principalmente por la terrible necesidad de orinar que tenía, pero las indicaciones fueron claras; no bajar de la cama, no pronunciar una sola palabra, no usar su teléfono móvil, no dormir en ningún momento y si tenía que orinar debía usar el jarrón sobre la cómoda. A penas cayó la noche del día anterior, Black Hat le dio aquellas indicaciones y muchas más que para él no tenían mucho sentido, no comprendía el objetivo, el demonio había sido bastante discreto respecto a lo que haría esa misma noche, estando ambos a poco de dormir, Black le arrebató su ropa, lo encerró en la habitación e hizo énfasis en que nadie supiera que él estaba ahí, lo único que sabía es que regresaría por la mañana y que iría junto con Belle a “Jugar”, no tenía sentido.   
Sostuvo en sus manos un pequeño magnetófono, bastante viejo, pero muy bien conservado. Antes de marcharse, el demonio le ordenó usarlo, debía marcar un número en el teléfono de disco de la habitación, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, reproducir el audio del aparato a penas contestasen. Al otro lado de la línea Dryadalis contestó el teléfono, tan solo el sonido de un tintineo fue suficiente para que el pooka comprendiera un mensaje hasta ahora indescifrable para el doctor, posteriormente la dama contestó, escuchó una única frase grabada con la voz de Black Hat, a la cual siguió el juego perfectamente; “La invito a jugar la Soule esta noche”. Era como si todos lo supieran, como si conocieran un mensaje oculto, alguna palabra secreta o una estrategia muy bien planeada, excepto él. Pensar que el gran villano iría inocentemente a jugar pelota en una noche estrellada era una completa idiotez, allí había gato encerrado.  
Se acercó a la orilla de la cama con la intención de bajar, según el ensombrerado las ordenes terminaban en cuanto saliera el sol, pero debía admitir que lo peculiar de la situación le causó el suficiente temor como para dudar de hacerlo o no antes de su llegada. Poner un solo pie sobre la alfombra fue realmente un gran paso, buscó a tientas por todas partes las llaves de la habitación, el lugar no estaba iluminado jamás, aunque tampoco se atrevería a encender las luces, quien sabe con qué podría toparse. Cuando finalmente pudo encontrarlas abrió la puerta con cuidado, observó con detenimiento el pasillo antes de salir, caminó a hurtadillas hasta su habitación, no parecía haber ninguna novedad, de hecho, todo estaba bastante tranquilo sin la presencia de Demencia. Entró a su habitación, lo único extraño fue ver su cama limpia y ordenada en medio de su habitual desorden, abrió varios cajones hasta dar con una pequeña pistola blanca de empuñadura y boca azul, se trataba de un arma de rayos laser que guardaba para emergencias, era una de las tantas armas ocultas por toda la mansión, no era su favorita, pero era práctica, daba disparos certeros que no provocaban un caos. El sonido de un tintineo ligero lo puso alerta, escaneó la habitación con la mirada en busca de su origen, aquello volvió a escucharse segundos después, apuntó el arma de un lado a otro, pero no parecía haber nada. Repentinamente algo saltó sobre su cabeza, Flug sintió como se enroscaba en su cabello, sacudió asustado a lo que sea que tenía encima y lo vio caer sobre la cama, disparó varias veces intentando atinar a aquella pequeña cosa que se movía con agilidad por toda la habitación, hasta que en un descuido el doctor rompió una pata del tocador provocando que este cayese al suelo aplastando por fin al intruso, rebuscó entre el desastre hasta encontrar revuelto en vidrios rotos un diminuto robot, una pequeña esfera con patas de araña, de un metal rojo y con lo que parecía ser una cámara, lo examinó cuidadosamente, el objeto cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano.  
-Pero que… -Pronunció extrañado.  
Al escuchar su voz el aparato reaccionó encendiendo una luz roja, un sonido chirriante e intermitente se desprendía de él. Alarmado, el doctor lo arrojó al suelo y lo aplastó con lo primero que encontró, arremetió varias veces con un pesado libro hasta que dejó de sonar. Al ver su interior lo reconoció de inmediato, sabía lo que era, él mismo los construía e utilizaba constantemente, se trataba de un microbot, un minúsculo robot diseñado habitualmente para tareas simples, pero en su caso los utilizaba como artefacto de espionaje y sabotaje, acostumbraba a construirlos lo suficientemente hábiles como para desmantelar armamento enemigo completo, aunque aquel robot no era de su propiedad, efectivamente era el tipo de tecnología que solía usar, las incógnitas eran ¿A quién pertenecía? Y ¿Por qué estaba ahí?  
En ese momento no podía resolver todas sus dudas, pero la aparición de ese pequeño espía respondía el por qué debía guardar silencio y permanecer en la habitación, si era así, significaba que debía haber más de uno por toda la mansión, debía encontrarlos o la seguridad de la organización se vería en riesgo.  
Con sumo cuidado logró llegar a su laboratorio, tomó su laptop maldiciendo por lo bajo el hecho de que la mayoría de sus artefactos y Hatbots funcionaban a base de comandos de voz, ahora tenía que hacer algunos cambios a distancia en su configuración para poder controlarlos sin la necesidad de hablar. Al cabo de varios minutos tuvo a su disposición a un equipo de MicroHatbots rastreadores y Hatbotlers a control remoto, dio la orden de localizar cualquier aparato electrónico que no fuera propiedad de la organización. Conforme pasaban los minutos, los bots depositaban frente a él a mas microbots como el que había destrozado, en un monitor se mostraba la ubicación donde fue localizado cada uno; la cocina, la recepción, el baño, un par en su laboratorio, adheridos a la puerta de entrada, unidos a la línea telefónica y al enrutador. La mansión entera estaba plagada de ellos, pero aparentemente no solo se ocupaban de reaccionar a su voz, parecía ser que lo estaban espiando, alguien logró finalmente infiltrarse en la mansión, la red de la organización e incluso desactivar el sistema de seguridad, pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?   
Flug trató de recordar, intentó buscar algún suceso en el cual aquello fuera viable, ni siquiera la fiesta del aniversario se prestó a poner en riesgo la seguridad, por el contrario, se reforzó por completo. Entonces apareció aquel recuerdo, tan solo la tarde del día anterior tuvo aquella desagradable visita por parte de la mujer ciempiés, era la única posibilidad, solo ese día no hubo revisión de rutina, si lo pensaba bien, no existía un motivo válido por el cual la villana se dignara a visitarlos en aquel momento, puso en riesgo su propia integridad, ya no era miembro de la organización y dudaba mucho que solo fuera a despedirse o a amenazarlo, ese fue el momento preciso en el que Chienne tuvo la oportunidad de introducir esa tecnología a la mansión sin ser descubierta en el instante, que torpe fue. Ahora se preguntaba si Black Hat había descubierto algún plan malévolo por parte de la villana, quizá a eso se debía su ausencia.  
Cuando los bots dejaron de moverse, restauró los sistemas de seguridad y renovó todas las contraseñas, se dirigió a poner en orden lo último que faltaba. Cuando llegó se topó con otra puerta cerrada con llave, temió por lo que podría encontrar dentro, no por lo que pudiera hacerle daño, sino porque uno de sus más grandes tesoros se encontraba ahí. Abrió la puerta, entró con sigilo para encontrar a un gigantesco oso azul durmiendo plácidamente, el gran animal abrió los ojos lentamente, le sonrió al divisarlo, Flug sintió alivio, se acercó a darle un tierno beso en la frente.  
-Buenos días 5.0.5. –Saludó acariciando el pelaje de su cabeza.   
El experimento continuó con un gesto amable que rápidamente se tornó avergonzado, se cubrió el rostro.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
El oso le apuntaba sin mirarlo, el científico se inspeccionó y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que aún seguía semidesnudo, con una camisa ajena que a duras penas le cubría la entrepierna y que debajo de esta no tenía nada más, se cubrió con ambas manos completamente ruborizado, 5.0.5. lo había visto antes con poca ropa, pero aquello no dejaba nada a la imaginación.  
-Quizá debería ir a vestirme…

La mujer ciempiés cayó de espaldas al suelo, retrocedió arrastrándose desesperadamente, no podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía aterrorizada, confundida, nada tenía sentido. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven con un rostro distorsionado, una sonrisa anormalmente amplia y ojos penetrantes, el individuo caminó lentamente, acercándose a ella, a cada paso una energía negra y vaporosa lo envolvía cambiando esa piel pálida humana por una piel grisácea oscura, vistiéndose de saco largo, corbata y sombrero de copa, cambiando su aspecto hasta conformar al que por cientos de años fue el más grande de sus anhelos, pero ahora podía ser la peor de sus pesadillas.   
-Esto… no puede ser. –Inició nerviosa- Usted no está aquí, usted no puede estar aquí, yo me encargué de eso… Lord Black Hat, no ha salido de la mansión, yo he revisado todo, mis microbots…  
Todo pintaba terrible para ella, no solo había sido descubierta, todo ese tiempo estuvo llevando a cabo sus planes directamente en contra del villano, cada acción en aquella celda fue recibida por él, las manos de la villana cargaban con toda la responsabilidad y sabía que tendría fuertes consecuencias.  
\- ¿Se refiere a estas cosas? –Lanzó al suelo uno de los pequeños robots, el aparato comenzó a caminar para ser destrozado de un pisotón por el demonio- Me ofende señora Malum, –Dijo conservando su sonrisa- ¿En verdad creyó que no notaría algo como esto? Ha caído bajo usando tecnología tan simple… que ni siquiera es suya.  
-Debí suponer que no podrían notar la diferencia… era una farsa.  
-En efecto, la técnica de los cambia pieles es un arte que solo yo soy capaz de dominar a la perfección, –Comentó con arrogancia- pero admito que el sombrero blanco ha conseguido buenos subordinados... es patético que haya tenido que recurrir a él.  
-Usted no es tan invencible como cree, –Se atrevió, se levantó de a poco, aún temblaba nerviosa- tiene enemigos fuertes y subordinados débiles, por lo que veo el patético científico resultó ser un soplón.  
Black Hat rio burlón, estaba tan lejos de ser verdad. –El doctor Flug no ha dicho una sola palabra respecto a usted. –Aseguró, se acercó al muro y tomó una alabarda- Desde el principio supe que esto sucedería, su error fue envolverse en un capricho de adolescente enamorada. –Sin siquiera inmutarse clavó la afilada alabarda en el cráneo de Madra, atravesándolo, la mujer solo se cubrió el rostro reprimiendo una reacción.  
-Pero ¿Cómo? –Preguntó confundida.  
-Sin mencionar los constantes ataques a Flug, -Dijo virando los ojos, le parecía una idiotez que la mujer pensara que no lo había notado- usted fue retirada de la lista de subsidiarios de la organización, no tomo circunstancias como esas a la ligera, era evidente que su orgullo la llevaría a intentar sabotear mi organización y arremeter contra el doctor. –Acercó el filo de la alabarda al rostro de la villana dejando un fino rasguño en su mejilla- Estuve siempre un paso adelante. –Sonrió con malicia.  
Chienne permaneció en silencio, pensaba en sus opciones, ideas absurdas pasaban por su cabeza, quizá sus posibilidades de éxito eran bajas… o nulas, pero tenía que intentar algo. Lo que consideró su acción más patética fue en realidad bastante efectiva, en un segundo consiguió simplemente salir de la celda hacia las mazmorras, buscaba la salida a toda velocidad, ni siquiera miraba atrás, sabía que estaba siendo perseguida, jamás la dejaría, pero al menos le daba tiempo de pensar en algo mejor. Subió las escaleras con los nervios a flor de piel, esa risa pavorosa tan típica del villano resonaba haciendo eco por el lugar, sentía que estaba tras ella, frente a ella, en todas partes. Llegó finalmente a la planta baja de su castillo, las paredes negras se iluminaban, circuitos eléctricos de color rojo se enroscaban formando grecas, su basta tecnología la rodeaba, con una orden atrajo a cada guardia y guerrero que se encontraba dentro del castillo, atacar era su única salida, ni siquiera podría intentar escapar. Cientos de alabarderos se colocaron a su alrededor, la resguardaban atentos, pero ella no podía solo quedarse de brazos cruzados, con un par de espadas alfanje se preparaba para lo que venía, suponía que sería duro, el demonio le dio demasiado tiempo de ventaja.  
\- ¡¿Pero qué ridiculez es esta?! –Preguntó ofendido, Black apareció como una sombra frente a sus guerreros, desconcertando a la villana, esperaba una entrada mucho más espectacular- ¿Le di tanto tiempo para esta estupidez? Es una desgracia –Dijo sosteniéndose el entrecejo- Aparentemente no aprendió nada como subsidiaria de la organización Black Hat.  
La mujer lo miraba confundida, aquello parecía ser un juego para él o alguna clase de prueba, aunque si lo pensaba bien, realmente era tonto querer enfrentársele con alabardas y espadas. Suspiró resignada, soltó sus armas, sus manos se encendieron como un par de llamas, se abrió paso lentamente entre sus alabarderos hasta quedar frente al demonio, sin previo aviso intentó atacarlo, su mano roja que quemaba como el fuego fue detenida hábilmente por Black, su piel no escocía y no parecía hacer gran esfuerzo ante la fuerza de la villana, era un intento desesperado por salvar su vida, pero no un intento absurdo, aprovechando la cercanía la mujer se lanzó sobre el demonio enroscándose a su alrededor como el artrópodo ponzoñoso que era, cada picuda pata que poseía se encendió y se aferró a él.  
-Qué mierd… -Gruñó Black tambaleándose por lo repentino de la acción.  
\- ¡Fuego! –Gritó Chienne.  
De uno de los muros se desplegó un arma con un gran cañón, a la orden de la mujer encendió y disparó un poderoso rayo naranja brillante que los envolvió a ambos, la ciempiés salió despedida un par de metros, ligeramente quemada, agradeció infinitamente su tolerancia al calor, se levantó con dificultad y un aire triunfante al no divisar al villano.  
-Me parece que olvidó mi fascinación por los rayos laser, mi lord. –Comentó arrogante, sin esperar respuesta, el arma que había utilizado era sin duda la mejor de su arsenal- Limpien esto. –Ordenó dando por finalizado el encuentro.  
-Que decepción.   
Chienne se paralizó, frente a ella el demonio del sombrero volvió a hacerse presente, se acercó con una mirada seria y amenazante haciéndola retroceder. Cada alabardero se hizo a un lado, abriéndoles paso, incluso retirándose, la sala se vaciaba poco a poco, abandonando a su líder.  
-Armas inútiles, subordinados infieles, -Dijo con desdén- una supuesta poderosa gobernante haciendo las rabietas de una niña, mostrándose caprichosa, -La mujer llegó al muro quedando acorralada, Black la sostuvo del rostro y la levantó con fuerza, aprisionándola contra la pared- intentando obtener lo que desea con planes carentes de toda clase, huyendo desesperada y cobardemente y después… subestimándome. –Cargándola de la misma manera, la lanzó lejos, la villana cayó con dureza al suelo- Y aun así se atrevió a pensar que la elegiría a usted.  
Sin poder evitar mostrarse atormentada, la mujer se arrastró hasta sus pies, sudaba frío. –Usted… usted puede tener un poco de piedad, es poderoso y magnífico, no gastará su energía en alguien como yo, puede dejarme… por favor. –Rogó, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada y temblorosa- No sabe cómo lamento toda molestia que le he provocado, le juro que jamás volverá a verme.   
-Eso es un hecho. –Contestó sonriente, la mujer disentía- Pude haberla dejado escapar, desechar un desperdicio más sin ninguna utilidad para mi… Pero usted ha acertado en algo… no soy un héroe, solo los héroes perdonan vidas. –Se encogió de hombros- Para su desgracia, usted intentó arrebatarme al individuo con quien planeo contraer nupcias, me es imposible dejar pasar algo como eso.  
\- ¿Casarse? Eso es ridículo. –Soltó imprudentemente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.  
-Ridículo es que usted pueda seguir hablando. –Respondió molesto, un crujido en la parte alta del castillo le devolvió la sonrisa- Me complace decir que esta conversación está por finalizar.  
Chienne miró el techo angustiada, sonrió resignada. –Será todo un honor ser asesinada por usted.  
-Muy halagador, –Se inclinó para mirarla de cerca- pero lamento informarle que eso no me corresponde.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
-Digamos que llegué a un acuerdo con su acreedora. –Se irguió y se alejó varios pasos- Cuidaré bien de sus dominios.  
La tierra comenzó a temblar, los muros se agrietaron, el techo comenzó a desmoronarse, pero al contrario de caer, algo desprendió y haló de él dejando al descubierto la gran sala.  
\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –Cuestionó asustada, pero no obtuvo respuesta.   
-Te dije que no te metieras con el muchacho. –Habló una voz, sonaba inhumana, eran como varias voces hablando al mismo tiempo y generando un eco, muy levemente resonaba entre ellas una voz aguda y conocida- Te advertí que tendrías consecuencias…  
La villana ciempiés le dirigió a Black una mirada llena de confusión, miedo e indignación.  
-Quizá olvidó la regla número quinientos treinta y dos, –Dijo el villano en respuesta- un villano de alto calibre no entra en contacto directo, a menos que la situación lo requiera. -Comentó con obviedad- Le informo que la situación no lo requiere…  
El semblante de la villana se llenó de rabia, su indignación crecía, observó al demonio alejarse, dirigirse a la salida, dejándola sola con extrema indiferencia, como si fuera nada, un peligro mínimo o una molestia insignificante. Del techo una mano oscura y gigante entró al lugar, tomándola y sacándola del establecimiento.  
\- ¡Yo soy una poderosa villana! ¡Una villana! –Gritaba molesta.  
-Encapricharte te ha llevado hasta aquí. –Volvió a hablar aquel ser desconocido.  
Desde fuera del castillo, un ser gigantesco, oscuro y vaporoso sostenía a Chienne, era como una gran sombra, en su silueta podía distinguirse una melena corta y grandes orejas de conejo, sus ojos y boca no tenían un fondo, solo se apreciaba una ligera luz violácea viniendo de su interior, sonreía abiertamente.  
\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? –Preguntó desesperada.   
\- ¿No me reconoces, cariño?, haré lo que mereces, alimaña ponzoñosa.  
-Belle Mort… –Dijo atónita- ¡No! No quiero ¡Suéltame! –Intentaba zafarse del agarre, encajaba sus garras al rojo vivo, sabía lo que se aproximaba.  
-No te preocupes, yo también lo voy a lamentar.  
La dama pooka acercó a Chienne hasta su rostro, la villana ciempiés se retorcía, gritaba desesperada tratando de alejarse, Belle abrió la boca y sin titubear, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, mordió la mitad de su torso, sintió el crujir en sus dientes y la espesa sangre escurrirle por la barbilla, tiró de ella hasta partirla en dos, la perra había dejado de gritar al fin, continuó devorándola hasta no dejar rastro, se relamió los labios. Belle Mort disminuyó poco a poco su tamaño, el humo negro que la conformaba se desvanecía, lentamente retomó su figura delicada, pequeña y su piel aguamarina, chasqueó los dedos, Dryadalis apareció en el instante entregándole un pañuelo de tela que la mujer tomó para limpiarse finamente los labios llenos de sangre.  
-Lady Belle Mort. –Saludó Black aproximándose, tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa tan típica de él.  
-Ha sido un aperitivo poco refinado, pero no fue tan malo como pensaba. –Comentó con ligero desagrado- Lo saludo mi lord, lamento mis modales.  
-Me sorprende que aceptara volver a “jugar” junto a mí. –Dijo sin sarcasmo, en realidad era una sorpresa, la dama tenía siglos sin participar en ese tipo de situaciones, el demonio dudaba que aceptara, especialmente por lo que Chienne había representado para ella en la antigüedad.  
-A mí me sorprende que usted se prestara a pasar por semejante humillación por alguien más. –Se burló.  
Black viró los ojos. –Ugh… Hubiera preferido que no viera eso.  
Humillante era una palabra demasiado simple para describir lo que realmente había pasado, los maltratos y heridas eran poca cosa, eran parte del gran arte de ser un cambia pieles, era necesario pasar por cosas como esas para ser lo suficientemente convincente, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que permitir algo que iba más allá de lo acostumbrado, algo vergonzoso que quería olvidar, fue más que detestable, aunque había algo que debía admitir… Agradecía haberlo soportado él.  
-Tuve una visión, pero no fue la única, -Caminaban alejándose del castillo en ruinas, a sus espaldas todo se desmoronaba, cada soldado que pasaba junto a ellos se alejaba temeroso- Hay algo que debe saber.  
El demonio paró, le dedicó una mirada interrogante.  
-Usted debe saber ya que mis visiones no se adentran en el futuro más de un año, pero debo decir que en ocasiones excepcionales he tenido visiones mucho más a futuro, el problema es que son borrosas, casi pueden confundirse con un producto de mi imaginación, -Inició, captaba por completo el interés de Black- hace siglos tuve una visión muy interesante, lo vi a usted compartiendo su vida con alguien y como se imaginará, ese alguien era Flug, -El demonio se mostraba asombrado ante la declaración- aunque por bastante tiempo descarté esa posibilidad, me parecía absurdo. –Se encogió de hombros- Aquella visión fue el motivo por el que quise alejar a Chienne de usted, lamentablemente pensó que era en su contra, y bueno aquí estamos, que haya aceptado apoyarlo no fue por simple gusto.  
\- ¿Por qué no me habló de esto antes? –Preguntó molesto.  
-Porque habría querido evitarlo, lo conozco lo suficiente. -Le sonrió con complicidad- Esto, mi lord, es el destino, espero que sepa apreciar su valor… con todo lo que se aproxima.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
\- ¿No tiene usted otro compromiso? –Desvió el tema, el villano la miró con recelo.  
Black Hat chasqueó los dedos, un portal de brillo verde se abrió frente a ellos, un segundo después un individuo lo atravesó, se trataba de un ser encapuchado, cubierto de pies a cabeza, portaba una hoz, muy levemente mostraba algo de su pálido rostro.  
-Mi señor Black Hat. –Saludó con una reverencia.   
-Grim. –Respondió el ensombrerado.   
-Oh querida Parca que gusto verlo de nuevo. –Dijo Belle, contenta.  
-El gusto es todo mío, Lady Belle. –Se inclinó y besó la mano de la mujer- Pero llámeme Puro Hueso, no hacen falta las formalidades.  
\- ¿Tienes lo que te ordené? –Interrumpió Black.  
-Si mi lord. –Contestó sacando una esfera transparente para hámster, dentro se apreciaba una diminuta figura magenta- Tal como lo pidió.  
El demonio tomó la pelota, la rodó un par de veces entre sus manos, se divertía. Dentro de ella se tambaleaba, tropezaba y rodaba el pequeño espíritu de una mujer ciempiés de piel magenta, un alma recién llegada a las puertas del inframundo y que el gran lord había solicitado traer ante él por Puro Hueso. Black sacudió la esfera, la mujer cayó de nuevo, lo miraba con odio y pronunciaba cosas que no podía escuchar, le devolvió el objeto al encapuchado.  
-Ya sabes que hacer.  
\- ¿Está seguro? Considero que es muy cruel.  
-De eso se trata, –Se sostuvo el entrecejo- convivir con ese niño de enorme nariz te está afectando.  
-De acuerdo… -Dijo resignado- Me despido. –Hizo otra reverencia.   
Puro Hueso abrió un nuevo portal con su hoz y lo atravesó, dejándolos. Llegó a una sala de muros azules y muebles en diversos tonos de verde, sobre el sofá se encontraba un niño de gran nariz, con gorra roja y camisa a rayas, el infante lo visualizó y sonrió bobamente.  
\- ¡Puro Hueso! –Gritó emocionado.  
El huesudo inspeccionó la esfera en sus manos, la mujer lo observaba confundida. –Lo lamento, pero tengo órdenes. –Le dijo sintiendo compasión por ella- Billy, te tengo un regalo.  
El aludido brincó contento recibiendo la esfera transparente, no podía abrirse ni romperse tal como Black Hat lo había especificado, lo que la convertía en un perfecto juguete para el niño.  
\- ¿Qué rayos pasa? –Preguntó con fastidio una niña rubia de vestido rosa.  
-Billy tiene un nuevo juguete.  
\- ¿Es lo que Lord Black Hat te pidió?  
-Justamente…  
El niño paseaba la pelota de un lado a otro, reía de manera irritante.  
-Que cruel es…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo malo de crear a un antagonista que todo el mundo detesta (hasta tu) es darle un buen final XD la verdad yo detesté a Chienne hasta la médula, ya quería matarla jajaja pero no me decidía que final darle. Tengo un pequeño trauma con el personaje de Billy de Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, siempre lo detesté, adoraba a Mandy pero nunca soporté a Billy, así queee… tener que ser su juguete me pareció un adecuado castigo.  
> Ya hubo un antagonista que fue completamente odiado, ahora falta uno que no puedan odiar…


	24. Despedida... ¿De la vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos! Hola de nuevo, nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso… ¡Pero oigan! Les traigo esta vez 47 páginas en Arial 12 de puro amor jaja capítulo largo jiji.  
> Tenemos de nuevo una serie de datos culturales.  
> Para empezar, aldefa o adelfa es el nombre de un arbusto de vistosas flores rosadas y hojas verde oscuro, es una planta muy bella, pero está entre las plantas de ornato más venenosas. No pierdan de vista esta planta, tendrá relevancia más adelante.  
> Jim Beam es una marca norteamericana de whisky producida desde 1795. Tal vez recuerden el capítulo de “Cálido muérdago” y el pequeño encuentro de Demencia con esta bebida, esta es la marca que ellos bebían.  
> La canción importante en este capítulo es Blues in the night, no tanto la letra si no el estilo. Yo amo la versión de Ella Fitzgerald la reina del Jazz, pero pues en esta ocasión su versión no está muy acorde con lo que busco en la escena, así que la versión más cercana es la de Tia Carrere, quizá les dé un poco de risa xD porque esa versión la cantó para una escena de la caricatura Duck Dodgers donde Queen Tyr'ahnee (o la reina marciana) la canta en un espectáculo. La verdad está muy bella su versión aun así y pues es lo que busco para esa escena.  
> Otro dato indispensable es uno patrocinado por The galaxy muffin, la bella artista me habló sobre este detalle hace tiempo y me pareció hermoso agregarlo a la historia (Visiten su página en Facebook <3). Se trata de un fragmento de “Fragmentos de un discurso amoroso” de Roland Barthes, en donde se analizan los componentes del "discurso amoroso", está muy interesante de analizar, en lo personal lo que he leído me ha gustado bastante, aquí les dejo el fragmento en particular.  
> “La verdad es que -paradoja desorbitante- no ceso de creer que soy amado. Alucino lo que deseo. Cada herida viene menos de una duda que de una traición: porque no puede traicionar sino quien ama, no puede estar celoso sino quien cree ser amado: el otro, episódicamente, falta a su ser, que es el de amarme; he aquí el origen de mis desgracias. Un delirio, sin embargo, sólo existe si despertamos de él (no hay sino delirios retrospectivos): un día comprendo lo que me ha ocurrido: creía sufrir por no ser amado y sin embargo sufría porque creía serlo; vivía en la complicación de creerme a la vez amado y abandonado. Cualquiera que hubiese entendido mi lenguaje íntimo no habría podido menos que exclamar: pero, en fin, ¿qué quiere?”  
> Y por último hay un dato que no voy a mencionar jaja incluí como siempre varias referencias, pero hay una en particular que quisiera ver si pueden adivinar, solo les daré una pista: se trata de una escena de una película de terror de los años 80. Suerte <3  
> Bueno algo más… Hace muy poco en un grupo de algo (no quiero ser muy específica) vi una publicación bastante despectiva hacia el trabajo de otros. Quisiera comentar que, si ustedes son dibujantes, escritores, cantantes o artistas de cualquier tipo (incluso pudiendo no ser artistas) jamás desilusionen a nadie, especialmente si ustedes tienen más experiencia, si son personas hábiles siempre traten de compartir consejos, de animar a otros a crecer, de compartir su trabajo y apreciarlo, es bueno y es importante para los sueños de muchos. Me han preguntado antes que “como hago para escribir así” me han pedido consejo y lo mejor que puedo decir es que siempre practiquen, que lean mucho, aprendan palabras nuevas, traten de usar los diferentes recursos literarios que se les proporcionan. No siempre escribí muy fluido, de hecho, antes escribía en amor yaoi, cerré esa cuenta y empecé de nuevo, pero tuve que practicar mucho para hacerlo mejor y aún siento que me falta bastante. Anímense a compartir su trabajo, enfrenten las críticas siempre de frente, recíbanlas para mejorar, pero sobre todo no dejen sus sueños de lado por la opinión de alguien más. 
> 
> Sin más que decir disfruten por favor <3\. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.

“La perra a la perrera” decía la publicación en HatBook, en la red social se visualizaba una fotografía del niño Billy jugando con una esfera para hámster que en su interior llevaba a Chienne Malum, la villana de sus pesadillas. La imagen había sido publicada por Mandy, una subsidiaria modelo de la organización, tan solo una niña pequeña a la que Flug le desarrolló un miedo irracional por mucho tiempo.  
El científico no daba crédito a lo que veía, a pocos minutos de haber finalizado una revisión exhaustiva de toda la mansión en busca de más microbots, se dedicó a revisar sus redes sociales topándose con aquella publicación tan peculiar. No lo entendía, se preguntaba cómo era que la villana había acabado ahí, no le quedaba duda que aquello tenía la firma de Black Hat en todas partes, pero lo mataba la curiosidad por saber cómo había pasado. Sentía un enorme alivio, estaba mal que él lo dijera, pero ver cautiva a la villana, aparentemente muerta y muy lejos de su alcance, lo hacía sentir una paz en su pecho que tiempo atrás no sentía.  
Esperaba impaciente la llegada del demonio, el sol brillaba, la tarde iniciaba, ya debía estar cerca para acabar con esa luz y devolverle a su hogar el aspecto sombrío que solo él podía darle, necesitaba verlo pronto.  
Frente a la mansión aparcó una limosina negra de seis puertas, el vehículo se abrió, de él bajó un galante individuo de sombrero de copa que se acomodaba el saco y caminaba galante apoyándose sobre su bastón, su típica expresión de molestia llenó el ambiente de un aura oscura y el día dejó de ser bello de inmediato. El hombre se acercó a la puerta con la intención de tocar, se abrió de inmediato sin siquiera permitírselo, tras el umbral lo esperaba un joven de mirada verde con un semblante angustiado.  
-Señor Black Hat. –Pronunció Flug tímido, se debatía si debía ser indiferente a su ausencia o recibirlo con toda la necesidad que tenía- Se ha… tardado… yo… -Titubeó.  
Dejando de lado cualquier formalidad, el joven se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, después de todo era su prometido, que más le daba sobrepasar los límites una vez más. Black permaneció quieto, estupefacto, no esperaba ese recibimiento y tampoco lo comprendía, poco a poco correspondió el abrazo, con aquella dificultad que su orgullo provocaba, lo abrazó con fuerza, se permitió oler ese aroma dulce que desprendía su cabello castaño, acariciar esa espalda ancha, no había bata, pudo tocar su suave piel. Se besaron con cariño, con deseo, momentos como aquel demostraban lo innecesarias que eran las palabras, el demonio devoraba sus tiernos labios como tantas veces, lo acariciaba con el claro mensaje de que ese instante subiría su intensidad, pero había algo distinto, no había rasguños o mordidas, ni dolor, ni brusquedad, solo toques delicados y respetuosos entre ambos. El doctor no ignoraba aquella peculiaridad, pero se dejaba llevar por el sabor embriagante de esa saliva ya conocida, era extraño sentir un tacto tan delicado por su parte, era como si la lejanía hubiera parecido eterna para ambos.  
Por otra parte, Black estaba consciente de lo que hacía, no le importaba levantar sospechas, por segunda vez en su vida sentía miedo y nuevamente se debía al joven al que estrechaba con fuerza, miedo de perderlo. Todo suceso incómodo que él mismo se había propuesto a recibir con tal de engañar a la villana, pudo haberlo recibido el científico, pudo ser lastimado, ultrajado y hasta asesinado, y la posibilidad seguía latente, era tan frágil, tan efímero, tan valioso… debía protegerlo, tenía el poder de hacerlo, el problema era que él solo sabía destruir. Por el momento, la única certeza que tenía era la de poder disfrutar a ese joven nuevamente, sin restricción.  
A sabiendas de lo tímido que podía llegar a ser el muchacho, Black lo cargó por la cintura, sin dejar de besarlo, lo llevó a la primera habitación con la que se toparon en el pasillo más cercano, una recámara completa, uno de tantos lugares de la mansión que estaba en desuso, un poco polvoriento y anticuado, pero funcional. Lo llevó a la cama, jamás había tardado tanto de deshacerse de su ropa, besaba su cuello con lentitud, tocaba cada parte de su torso por debajo de la camisa, tardaría tanto como quisiera, duraría tanto como pudiera.  
Flug desabrochaba de a poco el chaleco gris de su demonio, deslizaba el saco largo tratando de avanzar, no era como si no disfrutara las caricias, pero tenía mucha necesidad de sentirlo. Finalmente, Black acarició su entrepierna, sintió la urgencia del chico en esa gran erección, cálida y palpitante, en ese jadeo que se desprendió de inmediato. Dispuesto a complacer a su doncel, se deshizo del pantalón y llevó su lengua salivosa hasta el miembro de este, adoraba escuchar esos gemidos tenues que poco a poco elevaban su volumen, se enredaba en él, chupaba cuanto podía sin lastimarlo, introdujo un par de dedos en su entrada, había que preparar terreno, estaba siendo complaciente. El científico se estremecía, se aferraba a las polvosas cobijas, tenía una cálida sensación en su pecho, todo era tan amable, amoroso, cuando el ensombrerado se acercó a besarlo nuevamente, aprovechó el instante para dejar al descubierto su falo vigoroso, quería apresurar las cosas un poco, enredó las piernas alrededor de las caderas del demonio invitándolo a continuar.  
-Por favor… señor… -Rogó entre jadeos.  
Black se detuvo a contemplar esa mirada verde suplicante, sobre un intenso rubor, le parecía tan bello, pensó que quizá le había permitido por tanto tiempo usar la molesta bolsa de papel por lo abrumadora que podía llegar a ser su belleza, una manera de protegerse de lo que ahora adoraba tanto, una belleza engañosa, una hermosa Adelfa, tan sublime en apariencia y venenosa en esencia, ¿Quién podría asegurarlo? Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que era sentir amor tan solo algunos meses atrás. Escapando del trance regresó a esos labios suaves, se aferró a sus muslos y se abrió paso en su interior, una estocada lenta.  
El joven arqueó la espalda ante la punzante sensación, siempre dolorosa por la gran extensión de su pareja, pero de inmediato llegaba esa excitación, tan exquisita sensación que ese encantador demonio crápula de costumbres sicalípticas le provocaba, solo él lo hipnotizaba fácilmente, aquel individuo de apariencia peculiar y carácter fiero se había encargado bien de mostrarle que cuando no estaba colérico podría llegar a ser su galante caballero de armadura oxidada, hábil para volverlo disoluto.  
Era toda una paradoja desorbitante, cada herida interna provocada a partir de esa precoz unión eran consecuentes a la creencia de ser amado, porque no puede traicionar sino quien ama. Demostrar amor se volvía un deber cuando se pretendía no lastimar a quien se amaba, pues era tan sencillo delirar y creer ser amado y sufrir por creer no serlo al mismo tiempo, la duda los inundó por un pequeño episodio de su relación, el mismo miedo a perder los hizo perder y lastimarse mutuamente, pero una luz los devolvió al sendero, aceptarse merecedores el uno del otro les dio la posibilidad de dar un paso adelante. Se volvió crucial entender que el amar al otro y tener la confianza de ser amado era suficiente para estar satisfechos, que el amor no duele, pero vaya que es complejo.  
Las estocadas continuaban, aumentaban su ritmo, se resbalaba en ese cálido interior estrecho, las piernas de Flug ahora descansaban sobre los hombros del villano, eran movimientos profundos, el doctor podía sentir como golpeaba su interior, lo hacía mojarse y gemir, le regalaba al demonio una expresión sumisa y excitada.  
\- ¡Ah! Mas… Black Hat. –Exigió, se aferraba a los brazos fornidos de su pareja.  
Black se deleitaba con la melodía, recibía gustoso esa sensación eléctrica que le provocaba penetrarlo, sentía la humedad de Flug en su vientre, muestra de su inminente eyaculación. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, pellizcó esos rosados pezones, su piel era tan tersa y por primera vez estaba intacta, prosiguió a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba, los gemidos irregulares del chico le indicaban que era demasiado para él, justo lo que quería.  
-Grr… Eres delicioso Flug… –Gruñó- Déjame probar más de ti. –Pidió.  
Los espasmos aparecieron, el doctor se tensó, cerró sus piernas aprisionando el cuello de Black, y lo dejó correr, la postura provocó que su semen manchara su pecho, el demonio lamió con su larga lengua las pequeñas gotas en él. Las piernas del científico ahora temblaban, el villano se abrazó a él dejando que descansaran en sus caderas y continuó, la mayoría de las veces debía seguir, aunque su doncel estuviera exhausto.  
-Ahh… lo amo señor… -Susurró en su oído provocando un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda del demonio- …adoro sentirlo dentro, –Continuó, lascivo- siga, más fuerte…  
-Ugh… O să termin. –Pronunció fuera de sí.  
El encuentro culminó en un instante de quietud, Black estrechó al doctor con fuerza, se mordió el labio y se corrió en su interior, jadeaba con pesadez, tras unos segundos se levantó, de su labio corría un hilillo de sangre, Flug lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó a él, relamió la sangre de sus labios y lo miró con picardía.  
-Bienvenido, señor Black Hat. –Saludó por fin.  
Black se acomodó en la cama junto a él, se quitó el sombrero de copa y se recostó en las polvorientas cobijas.  
-Esta habitación es un asco, dile al oso que la limpie. –Ordenó.  
-Sí, señor. –Soltó una risilla y se recostó sobre su brazo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –Se atrevió a preguntar.  
\- ¿Decirte que?  
El doctor se sentó sobre la cama, lo miraba serio.  
-Usted sabe.  
-No es asunto tuyo, son cosas de negocios.  
-Soy su empleado… y su prometido, es mi asunto también.  
Black bufó. –Porque eres un terco y habrías querido ayudarme.  
-Habría podido ayudarle. –Dijo molesto.  
-No. –Respondió tajante- No habrías podido, solo hubieses estado en peligro… ¿Cómo mierda te enteraste?  
-Había microbots espías por toda la mansión, usted dejó una grabación e indicaciones extrañas y la foto de Chienne está por todo HatBook. –Contestó con obviedad.  
El demonio viró los ojos. –Ugh odio esa porquería… no importa, no era mi intención que no te enteraras, solo que no intervinieras.  
-Estaba preocupado por usted. –Comentó en voz baja, Black lo miró atónito- Intuía lo que estaba pasando y usted no llegó a la hora que había acordado…  
Black permaneció mudo, no sabía que responder, no esperaba nada de eso.  
-Solo… la próxima vez, al menos… dígame que todo estará bien. –Pidió, se abrazó a sí mismo, lo miraba con tenue tristeza.  
El demonio lo meditó un instante, asintió desviando la mirada, era más de lo que podía procesar, nadie más se preocupaba por él jamás.  
Flug le sonrió dulcemente. –Le agradezco. –Depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.  
-Ugh… ¿Analizaste los microbots? –Preguntó desviando el tema.  
-Lo hice… pero no encontré mucho, es tecnología similar a la mía, no pudo ser hecha por madame Malum.  
-Olvídate de lo que has visto. –Ordenó, el doctor lo miró desconcertado- No pertenece a ningún villano, no podrás encontrar el origen.  
-Pero…  
-Solo olvídalo, yo me encargaré de eso… todo estará bien.

 

Fuera de la mansión Black Hat, una chica de cabello bicolor trepaba los muros, esquivaba pequeñas trampas instaladas por el doctor hasta llegar a una ventana medianamente abierta, dio un empujón y se introdujo en la habitación.  
\- ¡Hola Jim Beam! –Saludó a una planta en una maceta junto a la puerta- Te hace falta agua… o whisky.  
Demencia dejó a un lado una funda de guitarra negra y dio un brinco sobre la cama, admirándola. La joven había regresado al fin a casa después de más de un día lejos del planeta, ansiaba volver, lamentablemente al despertar se topó con que la dueña del palacio donde dormía había salido, tuvo que esperar a su regreso. Decidió regresar a su habitación trepando por las paredes a fin de evitar preguntas respecto a su nueva posesión. Adoraba el regalo, era el mejor que había recibido en su vida, el problema era la procedencia, todo fue repentino, siempre se enfrentó a las sonrisas de Belle, a sus respuestas positivas y tratos amables a pesar de los comentarios despectivos y groseros que acostumbraba a darle, nunca lograba borrar su sonrisa, eso le molestaba, pero no tenía idea del por qué. El día y noche anterior fueron extraños, la serie de sucesos desataron en ella sensaciones que no había sentido en presencia de la dama conejo, se había divertido, vio a la mujer ser la gran villana que predicaba ser y sobre todo… se había sentido extrañamente feliz, no quería admitirlo, odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero Belle ya no le desagradaba como lo hacía antes, ahora no tenía idea de que pensar de ella.  
Su móvil vibró, un Smartphone ligeramente estrellado de la pantalla, con una funda rosada y verde, y un llavero que tenía un diminuto camaleón de colores. La chica lo revisó, tenía un mensaje nuevo:  
“Ha sido un placer haberte recibido en mi hogar, espero tenerte pronto de vuelta, podríamos divertirnos.  
Atte. Belle Mort.”  
El semblante de Demencia se tornó molesto ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Ahora debía soportarla por ese medio.  
“Como digas, Bonnivet.”  
Respondió, soltó una risilla burlona, quizá aquello podría ser divertido.

Las semanas transcurrieron, las ocupaciones volvían, esta vez la mayoría del trabajo giraba en torno a los arreglos de la boda, tan solo un día fue dedicado a la grabación de “Los casos perdidos de Ciudad Playa”, un suceso que el doctor luchaba por olvidar, la peor de sus experiencias junto a Demencia grabando un video de orientación, la boda se había aplazado por eso, un esguince cervical y varias torceduras tardaron en sanar lo suficiente como para tener que alargar el plazo, al menos eso les había dado tiempo para llamar a los elegidos para ser padrinos, damas y caballeros de honor, una decisión difícil pero que al fin se había tomado después de largas discusiones con su jefe, especialmente aquella en donde el villano se negaba rotundamente a invitar a una tal Nicole, compañera de Flug en el bachillerato.  
Las invitaciones se enviaron y todo subsidiario invitado se preparaba para la importante celebración, como era obvio nadie se atrevía a juzgar, pero obtuvieron más de un gesto de sorpresa ante la noticia, la pregunta más común era ¿Bajo qué religión? Como podría esperarse, no se realizaría una ceremonia bajo una religión que profesara a un dios adorado por los humanos, se realizaría bajo las fieles creencias de cualquier villano, aquellas en donde solo se le rendía culto al sombrero negro. Podría parecer muy narcisista casarse en un templo donde se practicaba la adoración a él mismo, pero finalmente no había nada mejor para hacer oficial la unión del mejor villano jamás visto y su mano derecha. Las reglas no eran extraordinarias y las nupcias muy similares a las de cualquier otra religión, se organizaría una boda bastante normal… con mucha más clase.  
Lo lamentable de ser el empleado encargado de la administración de la mayoría de las tareas importantes de la organización, era no poder contar con nadie bajo su mando para ocuparse de los arreglos secundarios de la boda. Tremendamente atareado y estresado, el doctor iba y venía por toda la mansión, los Hatbots lo seguían a donde fuera, eran muy útiles para muchos deberes, pero cuando se trataba de decidir entre algo tan simple como el negro o rojo para los manteles de las mesas eran inútiles, no dejaban de solicitar su decisión, para casos como esos requería del ojo de alguien más humano.  
Una serie de toques fastidiosos al timbre de la mansión terminaron por poner la cereza en el pastel en ese estresante día, aunque no esperaba lo que venía. El científico se dirigió a la puerta él mismo, intentaría aprovechar la visita inesperada para descargar su frustración sobre cualquiera que estuviera tocando el timbre de esa manera, pero un montón de rostros conocidos y amables lo hicieron bajar la guardia.  
\- ¡Hola Flug! –Saludó animosa Spectre Mistress para retraerse tímidamente de inmediato.  
\- ¿Cómo está mi almuerzo preferido? –Preguntó Farfala Tría Mátia, abrazándolo con fuerza y después arrugando intencionalmente la bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza de Flug.  
-Una foto… -Se acercó Domina Edgy con su móvil en mano posando junto a ellos y sacando una fotografía.  
El científico no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, las tres chicas ya avanzaban al interior de la mansión, se acercaron de inmediato a uno de los Hatbots, hablaban entre ellas sin prestarle atención.  
-Chicas. -Inició, se sostuvo el entrecejo- No tengo tiempo para…  
-Relájate. –Pronunció una cuarta voz, seseante y ligeramente grave- Vienen a hacer su trabajo. –Aclaró Dominos Umbra entrando en la mansión, llevaba puesto esa vez su típico traje azul marino con hombreras.  
\- ¿Su trabajo?  
\- ¿Qué no es el deber de una dama de honor ayudar a los novios con la preparación de la boda? La novia no debe estresarse. –Le guiñó el ojo- Se suponía que vendríamos cinco, pero no pudimos contactar a Ékrixi… Y de hecho yo también vengo a hacer mi trabajo como “Caballero de honor” –Comentó haciendo comillas con los dedos.  
\- ¿Caballero de honor? –Preguntó extrañado- Pero tú eres…  
-Shh… -Lo acalló y se alejó para unirse al resto- ¡Solo relájate! Ve a hacerte una manicura o algo, nos encargaremos de lo que haga falta. –Aseguró.  
Flug permaneció en silencio, pensativo, en realidad jamás pensó en las funciones de una dama de honor más allá de verse lindas en la ceremonia, suspiró agradecido, aquello le daba tranquilidad, una tranquilidad efímera.  
\- ¡Flug! ¡Ven aquí! –Gritó Black Hat desde algún lado de la mansión- ¡Ahora!  
El doctor bufó y corrió resignado hasta el lugar de donde era llamado, conforme se acercaba a la oficina de Black, podía escuchar una risilla chillona cada vez con más claridad, era una voz de mujer que no lograba reconocer.  
\- ¿Me llamaba? –Preguntó entrando en la habitación.  
\- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! –Dijo de repente una voz de mujer con gran emoción- ¡Es la novia!  
El doctor no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el recibimiento. Increíblemente alta y delgada, una mujer de extraña apariencia se acercaba invasiva a saludarlo, llevaba puesto un traje de arlequín en colores blanco y dorado, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro con cuatro puntas de las cuales colgaban borlas doradas, su camisa de manga larga con encaje en las muñecas tenía patrones de rombos y grandes hombreras, llevaba unos pantaloncillos bombachos, unas medias largas con rombos y sus zapatos de pequeño tacón se adornaban con un pompón dorado en cada punta. Lo más extraño en su apariencia era su rostro, tan rígido que podría confundirse con una máscara, su piel era blanca como la leche y su maquillaje alargaba su sonrisa, agrandaba sus ojos y si se le prestaba más atención era posible ver que dibujaba a su vez un rostro rabioso, como si al verla de cabeza tuviera un semblante completamente distinto. La mujer se movía rígida, en cada ligero movimiento su cabeza se tambaleaba de tal modo que parecía no estar completamente unida a su cuerpo, era como una muñeca de cuerda. Todos la llamaban Eva la loca, aquel extraño ser era conocido como un hábil sastre, diseñaba y creaba cada atuendo de cada villano en Hatville, era la favorita de todos, no era una villana, pero tenía una gran fascinación por ellos, solía decir que adoraba el estilo y gracia de los villanos y que solo ellos le daban la inspiración para sus hermosas creaciones.  
Flug la había visto pocas veces en la mansión, había diseñado por tanto tiempo los trajes de uso diario de Black Hat que no eran necesarias las pruebas o nuevas tomas de medida. Sabía bien que no era una presencia del todo agradable para el lord de la mansión, era extraña, habladora, insolente y siempre muy animada, pero el villano y cualquiera que la conocía toleraban su actitud por su talento y mera empatía, pues Eva la loca tenía la peor de las maldiciones otorgada por alguien con mucho odio, además de ser inmortal, Eva no podía mentir.  
\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Saludó nervioso.  
\- ¿Qué tal? Todo bien, ¿Cómo me encuentro? Acalorada, incómoda, flacucha, hambrienta y maldita pero mejor que muerta… o tal vez no. –Respondió sonriente.  
-La señora Eva viene hoy por el asunto de los trajes para la ceremonia. –Interrumpió Black notoriamente incómodo.  
\- ¿Viene por mis medidas?  
-Oh no querido, –Rio- tus medidas ya las tengo, vengo por inspiración. –Sacó de un maletín blanco una libreta y un carboncillo de dibujo- Necesitaba verte, ver tus preciosos ojos, tu cabello, tu traje de científico loco… tu alma. –Se acercó, agachándose hasta quedar frente al rostro del chico, hizo una ligera mueca de molestia y le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza- Dije que necesito ver tus ojos y tu cabello, esto estorba.  
-De… acuerdo. –Respondió resignado, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que todos descubrieran su rostro sin su consentimiento, parecía ser el único que no apreciaba lo que había bajo la bolsa.  
Eva lo examinó con detenimiento, repentinamente sus ojos se agrandaron, abrió la boca con sorpresa para después volver a su extraña sonrisa.  
-Vaya ¡Pero si eres más lindo en persona! –Comentó fascinada- Aunque muy joven para alguien como Lord Black Hat. –Se acercó al demonio, el aludido la miraba con indignación- No sabía que le gustaban pollitos, es usted todo un asaltacunas.  
El científico estaba atónito ante la falta de respeto de la mujer y la sorprendente calma que guardaba el demonio… o algo similar, el villano encajaba las garras en su escritorio reprimiéndose por algún motivo. Se acercó a su pareja y acarició su hombro con cuidado, debía hacerlo, no había nadie como Eva en todo Hatville para diseñar sus atuendos.  
-Y bien… ¿Quién llevará el vestido? –Preguntó la mujer.  
Ambos se miraron extrañados, poco a poco el villano retomó su amplia sonrisa burlona, enarcando las cejas. El doctor estaba confundido, tardó en comprender la expresión que el demonio le dedicaba, esa mirada solo podía ser una insinuación hacia él para llevar el velo de novia. Avergonzado y ofendido estuvo a punto de replicar, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente.  
-Yo se lo propuse a usted. –Soltó, sonriendo triunfante.  
Black borró su sonrisa de inmediato, intentó articular palabra, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta, estaba en jaque.  
-Nadie usará un vestido. –Le respondió a la mujer, tajante y fastidiado.  
-Es una pena… -Contestó cabizbaja.  
El demonio se levantó de su asiento, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió y abrió el ventanal tras su escritorio. Algo peludo y pequeño se lanzó repentinamente de la cornisa de un ventanal vecino cayendo dentro de la oficina, se trataba de un gato blanco de angora con heterocromía que tenía puesto un collar dorado de rombos blancos, el felino caminó hasta los pies del doctor y se restregó entre sus piernas.  
Black bufó con el cigarrillo en los labios. - ¡Llegas tarde! –Le gritó enfadado- Controla a tu animal. –Le ordenó apuntando a Eva.  
-Pero si el gato no ha hecho nada. –Dijo Eva, extrañada.  
-Me refería a ti.  
-Oh… ¡Que grosero! –Exclamó ofendida y comenzó a dibujar.  
Flug solo observaba la escena, el demonio fumaba molesto recargado en el marco del ventanal, la sastre dibujaba con un puchero en los labios y él no tenía idea de que seguía haciendo ahí. El gato brincó al escritorio y se restregó en su brazo llamando su atención.  
-Es muy bello. –Comentó acariciándolo- ¿Cómo se llama su gato?  
-Pues gato ¿Cómo más? –Respondió con sencillez sin despegar la vista de la hoja.  
-Discúlpala, su cordura se ha visto afectada con el pasar de los años… es el claro ejemplo de que el ser humano necesita mentir para no perder la cabeza. –Habló el animal sobre la mesa, con una voz profunda de mujer.  
El científico reaccionó sorprendido, retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de ver al felino que giraba la cabeza, confundido.  
-Tú hablas… -Comentó, incrédulo.  
-Puedo ver que eres el genio de la mansión. –Contestó con sarcasmo- Tienes un gigante oso azul, una mujer que camina por las paredes y vas a casarte con un hombre gris sin nariz ¿Y te sorprende que yo hable?  
-Uh bueno, yo… -Balbuceó.  
\- ¿Ya vas a terminar? –Interrumpió Black nuevamente.  
-No, esto tardará.  
-Los caballeros tienen prisa, Eva. –Apresuró el gato.  
-Si… prisa, prisa, todos tienen prisa, yo tuve prisa y le dije que se veía bien, pero yo sabía que se había soltado un botón… y cuando se dio cuenta… bueno, ahora no puedo decir ni la más mínima mentirilla piadosa solo porque la camisa se abrió en medio de una reunión y se le salieron las… -Divagó frenética.  
\- ¡Eva! –La silenció el animal.  
Aquella gata blanca no era simplemente una compañera de la sastre, representaba mucho más, era la voz de su conciencia, la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura, un pequeño ser encontrado en la misma desgracia que ella, no siempre fue un gato, nadie más que ella misma sabía que había sido antes y cuál era su verdadero nombre, pero de lo que si había certeza era que en Eva encontró lo que en antaño no tuvo, ahora pasaba sus días junto a esa mujer loca por mero gusto de acompañarla y de ser una pequeña luz en su tragedia.  
-Oh… si, si, no hablar del tema. –Dijo para sí- Te gustan los aviones ¿Cierto querido?, tu color es el azul… deberás llevar en azul todos tus accesorios.  
\- ¿Qué accesorios?  
-Ya sabes, algo nuevo, viejo, robado…  
-Prestado. –Corrigió el gato.  
-Prestado, robado ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, al menos podrás ahorrarte el objeto azul.  
El doctor miró a Black quien solo los escuchaba mientras encendía su segundo cigarrillo.  
-Jefecito… no quisiera molestar, pero ¿Por qué solo yo llevaré esas cosas? –Le preguntó al demonio en voz baja.  
-A este ritmo, mi objeto azul será esa arlequín asfixiada por mis propias manos. –Contestó hastiado, la mujer lo desesperaba enormemente debido a su lengua suelta y lamentablemente incontrolable. Exhaló el humo lentamente y se acercó a Eva- Presta atención, mujer demente. –Inició- Flug no es “la novia”, olvídate de vestidos, velos u objetos absurdos tradicionales de una, solo haz tu trabajo rápido. –Finalizó.  
Flug sonrió enternecido, una fría y dura manera de defenderlo, siempre enmascarada por su orgullo y autoridad, pero finalmente lo protegía.  
-No debe preocuparse mi lord. –Contestó con una sonrisa- Está listo.  
Eva se puso de pie, se inclinó entregándoles la libreta, la mujer era incluso más alta que el demonio. Black recibió el cuadernillo, escudriñó la hoja y sin decir una palabra se la entregó al doctor.  
Apenas vio el dibujo, Flug manifestó su admiración. –Es… ¡Perfecto!

 

Saliendo finalmente de la oficina, el doctor caminaba pensativo por el pasillo, sentía un hormigueo en el estómago. Desde aquél momento en el que Black Hat aceptó desposarse con él, vio los preparativos de la ceremonia casi como un deber más de su trabajo en la organización, hasta que vio ese dibujo, tan solo su imagen portando el traje con el que se casaría lo hizo vislumbrar la realidad, sentir nervios de pensarse frente al altar ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Jamás se imaginó casándose con alguien, mucho menos con su jefe, nunca estuvo en sus planes, solo sucedió, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era todo antes de su relación con el demonio, aunque apenas hubieran pasado algunos meses. Le quedaba también una incógnita mas ¿Cómo Eva la Loca había obtenido sus medidas?  
\- ¡Flug! –Llamó alguien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dominos Umbra caminaba hasta él, se acercaba dejando detrás al grupo de chicas que lo acompañaban- Ya está todo listo.  
-Excelente, que eficientes. –Respondió el doctor, agradecía el favor.  
-Claro que sí, modificamos algunos detalles, espero no te moleste.  
\- ¿Qué detalles?  
-Nada importante. –Contestó restando importancia- Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde.  
-Oh… bien, les agradezco que…  
\- ¡Nop! –Lo interrumpió Farfala- Umbra dijo “debemos”, todos, tú y nosotros. –Aclaró sonriente.  
El científico la miraba confundido. - ¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Sí, irnos, salir de aquí ¡Lejos! –Dijo con obviedad.  
-Te tenemos algo preparado. –Comentó Spectre emocionada.  
Domina veía entretenida su teléfono móvil, movía la pierna con desesperación. - ¡Ah! ¡Ya vámonos! –Gritó exasperada, comenzó a empujar al científico- Lady Belle ya viene y nos están esperando.  
\- ¿Esperando? ¿Quiénes? –Preguntaba sin entender nada, la chica lo empujaba y él apenas podía resistirse- Muy bien, aguarden. –Logró detenerse- ¿Qué está pasando?  
El cuarteto intercambió miradas, Umbra suspiró resignado. –Vamos a tu despedida de soltero.  
\- ¿Qué?  
-Ugh… tenías que arruinarlo. –Soltó Domina, molesta- Mira Flug, vas a casarte, que es casi lo mismo que perder tu libertad para toda tu vida, necesitas un momento para ti, una noche de libertad… o una tarde al menos.  
-Eso… fue muy despectivo. –Comentó Umbra- Pero estoy de acuerdo con la loca cibernética, lo necesitas y queremos darte un momento que no puedas olvidar antes de casarte.  
Flug permaneció pensativo, debía admitir que no sonaba mal, pero era demasiado complicado tratándose de Black Hat. –Black Hat jamás aceptará algo como eso.  
-No tiene que saberlo. –Dijo Farfala encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿Saben lo que sucederá cuando note que me he ido?  
-Solo serán algunas horas, no va a darse cuenta.  
-Además tenemos todo fríamente calculado. –Contestó Domina- ¿Qué clase de villanos nos crees?  
\- ¿Cuál es el plan… exactamente? –Preguntó inseguro.  
-Bien, esperaba esa pregunta. –Dijo la chica y sacó una tableta- Lady Belle Mort vendrá hoy a la mansión…  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
-Pasó por la avenida Bowler en una limosina negra hace dos minutos, eso está a aproximadamente dieciséis minutos de aquí, las cámaras del banco en esa avenida la grabaron, pero comenzó a publicar en sus redes minutos antes, solo lo hace de forma tan continua cuando está viajando y obviamente se dirige hacia acá. Además, Demencia y ella intercambiaron comentarios en una publicación ayer y Madame Belle dijo que la visitaría, Demencia no trabaja hoy por lo que estará aquí.  
La chica dejó al doctor incrédulo, aunque no podía dudar de su veracidad, la villana pasaba demasiado en las redes sociales y tenía contacto con todo, daba un poco de miedo.  
-Lady Belle visita a Lord Black Hat dos veces por mes y permanece en la mansión por un periodo de cuatro horas aproximadamente, lo que nos da cuatro horas y veintidós minutos, si salimos ahora, para tener al demonio del sombrero entretenido, la dama no está haciendo planes de conquista por lo cual no requerirán de tu presencia, solo pedirá una bebida y seguirán su conversación de siempre.  
-Y 5.0.5. servirá su té sin azúcar en tu lugar. –Completó Farfala- Ya lo acordamos con él.  
-De hecho, tendremos más tiempo si Demencia se encuentra con Lady Belle en los pasillos. –Dijo Spectre.  
Flug permaneció en silencio.  
-Aterrador ¿Cierto? –Le dijo Umbra en voz baja.  
-Demasiado… -Contestó el doctor- De acuerdo. –Aceptó inseguro.  
\- ¡Excelente! Pero no podemos salir por la puerta, vamos a tu habitación.  
\- ¿Por qué a mi habitación?  
-Una, porque es el único con ventana al patio trasero –Explicó la araña- y dos porque Spectre quiere conocerla.  
Bien, no podía decir nada al respecto, solo los siguió por el pasillo a su habitación. Parecía que todo podía salir bien, aunque había detalles que no estaban tomando en cuenta, el científico paró en seco recordando algo.  
\- ¡Esperen! –Alertó, sacó su tableta del bolsillo de su bata, debía cambiar las rutas de vigilancia de los Hatbots y Hatbutlers o serían grabados, además de desactivar momentáneamente el sistema de seguridad para poder salir- Listo, podemos continuar.  
Al llegar a la habitación el doctor los empujó a todos al interior, debían cerrar la puerta antes de toparse con un Hatbot. Al entrar, una cara conocida los recibió a todos.  
\- ¿Teresa Gluck? –Preguntó Flug, sorprendido.  
Tal como Flug, la chica trabajaba para la organización, ella visitaba posibles futuros subsidiarios y los convencía de unirse, era entusiasta y muy persuasiva. Como era de esperarse no era humana, ella era un Leprechaun, un tipo de duende irlandés, inmortal, de naturaleza espiritual y sin una forma establecida, pero le gustaba mostrarse como una bella joven de melena rubia, sombrero de copa con un lazo verde, un vestido púrpura de tirantes y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. La joven poseía interesantes habilidades mágicas, le apasionaba hacer travesuras a inocentes humanos, pero tenía una debilidad que la dejaba en el lugar de una simple subordinada, no era capaz de escapar si era vista, una característica de su raza, ser descubierta le robaba sus habilidades para esfumarse hasta que toda mirada se despegara de ella.  
-Tu madrina de Arras a tu servicio. –Contestó con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia.  
\- ¿También estás en esto?  
\- ¡Claro! Adoro hacer este tipo de locuras que pueden llevarnos a morir a todos. –Respondió emocionada.  
Todos la miraron incómodos, era una posibilidad latente, estaban haciéndole una mala jugada a Black Hat, el resultado podría ser cualquiera.  
-Ya no hay tiempo de preocuparnos por eso, Lady Belle llegará en cualquier momento. –Comentó Domina apurada.  
-Debemos irnos ya o la dama va a darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. –Contestó Teresa.  
La chica abrió la ventana, se acercó al doctor y puso sus manos en su pecho. –Muy bien Flug Slys, quédate quieto… -Una luz se desprendió de sus manos, del pecho del científico extrajo una mota brillante de energía que poco a poco se transformó en una moneda de oro en la palma de su mano y la dejó sobre la cama- Listo, esto engañará a la dama pooka, así no podrá saber que te has ido.  
-No sabía que podías hacer eso.  
-Trabajé para ella un tiempo, tuve que aprender trucos para engañar a los pooka y a su maldita habilidad para detectar presencias, es una copia pequeña de tu energía, servirá.  
-Bien Mistri, es tu turno. –Anunció Farfala.  
La chica demonio se colocó frente a la ventana, estiró los brazos hacia el frente y con mucho esfuerzo abrió un par de pequeños portales de la ventana al otro lado de la calle tras la mansión.  
-Rápido, no puedo mantenerlos por mucho.  
El grupo atravesó los portales, la chica demonio dejó que se cerraran finalizando la huida, todos sonrieron triunfantes, la primera parte del delito estaba hecha, secuestrar al doncel.

 

Frente a la mansión se detuvo una limosina negra y lujosa, Lady Belle Mort bajó de ella ayudada por uno de sus acompañantes altos y oscuros, la mujer llamó a la puerta y fue recibida por el gigante oso azul.  
-Buena tarde querido 5.0.5. –Saludó sonriente.  
Pasos rápidos se escucharon en el segundo piso, Demencia llegó agitada hasta la recepción tratando de disimular su cansancio, bufó molesta, esperaba poder alcanzar a abrir la puerta.  
-Demencia, cariño ¿Todo en orden?  
-Um… yo… -Balbuceó, inspiró profundo- yo te llevo con Black Hat. –Contestó decidida.  
Belle parpadeó atónita, usualmente era ella quien debía pedírselo. Durante varias semanas, desde aquel día en el que Demencia durmió en el castillo de Belle, ambas se comunicaron a través de mensajes de texto, al principio eran mensajes simples, comentarios sin mucho contenido, pero con el pasar de los días las conversaciones tomaron forma, la chica lagartija había dormido poco por hablar con la dama hasta altas horas de la madrugada, comenzaron incluso a enviarse fotografías de sus actividades del día. Demencia pensó que sería una molestia, pero de manera repentina el ambiente se volvió ameno, las charlas divertidas y los planes aparecieron, pequeñas invitaciones a algún lado que aún no se cumplían, la dama le había prometido que cuando la viera de nuevo le diría algo importante, de inmediato sintió una ligera emoción que no pudo desaparecer por más de un día.  
-Por su puesto. –Respondió contenta- Discúlpanos querido. –Le dijo al oso.  
5.0.5. las vio irse, un poco confundido, recordaba a Demencia fastidiada por la presencia de Belle, pero ahora parecía entusiasmada, su familia era una locura sin lugar a dudas, había cosas que difícilmente llegaría a comprender. Sin más, el gran oso regresó a su labor del diseño del bello pastel de bodas que se le había encomendado, una tarea compleja por poder lograr un sabor que el villano no detestara, odiaba el dulce ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer entonces?  
Las dos villanas caminaron por el pasillo hacia la oficina, a paso lento, Demencia estaba notoriamente nerviosa, en cambio Belle aparentaba calma… pero solo en apariencia, se debatía internamente con que frase podría iniciar la conversación que venía, estaban por llegar al destino, debía ser breve.  
-Querida… -Inició- me preguntaba… -Un lago silencio se hizo presente.  
-Te preguntabas… -Dijo la chica, tratando de romper el silencio, la ansiedad se la comía viva.  
Belle detuvo su paso, estaban demasiado cerca de la puerta a la oficina y no había avanzado nada en su charla, no pretendía ser muy directa ese día, el tiempo que llevaban hablando de una manera cercana era poco, solo quería dar un paso más cerca a lo que deseaba, se paró frente a la chica y respiró hondo.  
-Sé que es repentino… cariño, creo que eres una chica muy especial, -Estaba ruborizada, apretaba su falda nerviosa- y de verdad te he tomado af… te he tomado…  
-Me has tomado… -Habló la joven, estaba tal vez mas avergonzada por la situación y no entendía el motivo, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba aquello, aunque quizá lo suponía.  
-Te he tomado afecto y…  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, una risa estruendosa de una mujer se escuchó en el umbral, Eva la Loca salía de la habitación.  
-Le agradezco su tiempo Lord Black Hat, aunque seguramente el gato no.  
-Eso es cierto. –Respondió el animal.  
\- ¡Ya lárguense de una vez! –Gritó furioso desde el interior.  
-Oh Lady Belle Mort. –Dijo Eva, sorprendida, hizo una reverencia- No esperaba verla hoy, que gusto, se ve tan bella en ese vestido que yo misma diseñé.  
-Le agradezco. –Respondió con alegría fingida, odiaba las interrupciones.  
-No quiero quedarme a charlar más, así que me despido, me duele el cuello cada que hablo con usted, es demasiado baja de estatura. –Comentó alejándose- C'est la vie… ¡Nos vemos luego!  
-Adiós. –Dijo el gato, tajante.  
Ambas las observaron irse, un poco incómodas de continuar la conversación anterior después de eso. Caminaron en silencio al interior de la oficina, el villano las vio entrar notando especialmente la seriedad de la dama y el extraño ambiente tenso.  
-Lady Belle. –Saludó el demonio.  
-Oh… mi Lord, que placer verlo. –Respondió sin mucha emoción.  
Demencia vio la mirada interrogante de parte del villano, no quería dar explicaciones, decidió marcharse.  
-Hablamos más tarde. –Le dijo a la villana- No te vayas sin despedirte. –Pidió y se fue sin más.  
Belle la vio irse, admirada y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Demencia salió a toda velocidad del lugar, caminó rápido por el pasillo hasta alejarse lo suficiente, cuando se cercioró que nadie la veía se talló el rostro con desesperación y gruñó, se sentía extraña, ansiosa, le costaba admitir que tenía miedo por lo que la dama conejo pudiera decir, no tenía una certeza, pero si era lo que imaginaba no estaba segura de que iba a responder, solo pudo decirle que le tenía afecto y eso ya lo sabía, pero había algo más, lo que le preocupaba era que tenía muy en claro que no quería rechazarla, entonces ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?... tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, esperaba estarse equivocando.  
Black Hat vio a la dama pooka estática, por varios segundos, la mujer estaba seria y no reaccionaba. El villano carraspeó trayéndola de vuelta, la villana se acercó en silencio y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, como siempre.  
-Sabe Lady Belle... –Inició serio- siempre supuse que era una villana solitaria por su gran exigencia y ambición, pero ahora veo que en realidad es usted de gustos… peculiares. –Finalizó con burla ampliando su sonrisa de dientes afilados.  
La mujer lo miró confundida, analizando las palabras, se ruborizó y su semblante se tornó indignado al reconocer la frase.  
-No es gracioso mi Lord. –Respondió ofendida y avergonzada.  
El demonio soltó una ruidosa risotada. – ¿Gusta algo “especial” para beber hoy? –Invitó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que la dama necesitaba- debo suponer que la charla de hoy será… interesante.  
-Ginebra… por favor.

 

En otra parte, un pequeño grupo de villanos jóvenes caminaban hasta un barrio peligroso y abandonado cercano a la mansión, la gran avenida estaba deshabitada, siempre era así por los constantes problemas que ocurrían debido a las visitas de subsidiarios de la organización Black Hat, nadie quería vivir ahí.  
\- ¡Llegan tarde! –Reprendió Ailyn Gema Valdoom, la vampiresa top model- ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?  
-Tranquila murciélago, teníamos que ocuparnos de asuntos de la boda. –Respondió Umbra.  
La joven Valdoom los había esperado muy bien acompañada, junto a ella estaban Cininda Lleyi, la hábil ladrona arlequín y Christine Vampy, una Succubus de piel y cabello azul atado en una coleta baja, ojos con heterocromía, pequeños cuernos, finas alas, vestida de chaqueta y pantalón de cuero negro, aquella chica era una nueva subsidiaria en la organización, el doctor conocía poco de ella; joven demonio promedio, con habilidades de seducción a los hombres como toda Succubus, aunque se sabía que era más seria y reservada que una. Ambas serían madrinas en la boda, Cininda se ocuparía de los anillos por obvias razones y Christine se encargaría del libro de oración de la ceremonia, tarea compleja en vista de que la ministro era ciega, el honor se le dio por su procedencia oscura.  
-Fue molesto esperar… -Comentó Christine en voz baja.  
-Ugh, dejen de quejarse y vámonos. –Interrumpió Lleyi.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? –Preguntó Flug.  
\- ¡Mis padres salieron de viaje! –Contestó Gema, emocionada- Vamos a mi mansión, tengo karaoke y otras estupideces más.  
-Estúpido karaoke, con estúpida comida y otras estupideces, para mi suena bien. –Dijo Farfala.  
-Me… gusta la idea. –Comentó Flug, le sorprendía lo feliz que se sentía, nunca fue muy popular ni bien recibido por la gente, sentir que tenía amigos que lo apoyaban era lindo, aunque fuese esa clase de amigos, tan extraños como él- Les agradezco bastante que…  
-Ahora lo ven. –Dijo una voz proveniente de algún lado, un portal oscuro apareció a los pies de Flug, el doctor cayó en él y el portal se cerró- ¡Ahora no lo ven!  
Sobre un edificio, un individuo los observaba sonriente, un portal se abrió sobre su cabeza y Flug cayó de él, directo a sus brazos.  
\- ¿Pero qué mierda? –Dijo Domina confundida como todos.  
\- ¡Hey tú! ¡Devuelve eso! –Gritó Farfala, sacó su arco y flecha y apuntó directo a él.  
Repentinamente algo como una sombra pasó volando a toda velocidad llevándose a Farfala de paso, la chica gritó por la sorpresa.  
\- ¿Qué rayos? ¡Suéltame!  
Un chico de piel magenta, cabello negro, ojos de esclerótica verde brillante con una gran capa negra que lo hacía elevarse como un par de alas, cargaba a la chica de tres ojos.  
-De acuerdo. –Respondió soltándola en el aire.  
Umbra reaccionó atrapándola con una telaraña. -Nightmare Rouge.  
-A tus órdenes Umbra. –Respondió.  
-Tu, Nightmare, pedazo de… -Gritó molesta.  
-Si ahí esta Rouge. –Inició Dominos Umbra- Eso significa que el que está en el edificio es…  
\- ¿Allister Guesness? –Dijo Flug, reacomodándose la ropa.  
Conocía a cada villano en ese sitio, era extraño verlos a ambos ahí, eran el típico par de amigos inseparables, villanos profesionales, no convivían mucho con otros villanos. Nightmare Rouge era un goblin travieso y energético, de habilidades peculiares, volar no era una de ellas, ese poder era adquisición de la organización, pero tenía una gran fuerza y podía lanzar escupitajos ácidos a larga distancia, también era inteligente y bueno con las máquinas. Por otro lado, estaba Allister Guesness, un mago lunático, inteligente y calculador, calificado como uno de los mejores villanos de la organización, hábil para crear portales interdimensionales y diversos trucos de magia oscura, solía vestir de harapos, un saco largo morado roto de las mangas, pantalones remachados, botas mineras cafés, su cabello blanco alborotado contrastaba con su piel morena y en sus manos llevaba vendas que lo cubrían hasta el brazo, era poderoso y temible.  
-Hola amigo. –Saludó sonriente y sacó de su bolsillo unas gafas oscuras, entregándoselas- Ten esto, se de tus ojos sensibles, mi magia puede ser muy… resplandeciente. –Dijo arrogante y puso su atención en las villanas- ¡Escuchen niñas! Este sujeto es un “novio” no una “novia”, necesita de compañía masculina para una gran despedida de soltero y les haremos el favor de ocuparnos de eso.  
-Ya lo veremos. –Respondió Domina, sacó sus enormes tijeras y las lanzó con fuerza hasta el mago.  
Allister abrió un gigantesco portal y las redirigió a la espalda de la chica, ella apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas.  
-Allister idiota, casi me...  
Lleyi observó con detenimiento la habilidad del mago, con su largo látigo unido a sus manos intentó arremeter en su contra, el mago abría portales que re direccionaban los ataques hacia ella, pero era justo la intención de la ladrona, en un ataque logró tomarse a sí misma por la cintura y llevarse hasta la localización del mago a través del portal, lo atacó exitosamente provocándole un profundo rasguño sangrante en el brazo con el que se había cubierto, la villana hizo el ademán de volver a atacar, pero algo grande y pesado la golpeó por un costado empujándola al edificio vecino, cayó con dureza al suelo.  
-Ugh… eso dolió… -Se quejó.  
Junto a ella, un guante metálico se arrastraba poco a poco en dirección contraria, halado por una cadena, aquello la había golpeado.  
-Ups, se me resbaló. –Dijo Alex Bras Metallum.  
El joven villano semi humano de gran categoría en la organización, la miraba sonriente junto a Allister, llevaba puesto su usual traje azul con hombreras y capa roja, como un príncipe, y su antifaz medianamente cubierto por su cabello rubio, terminó de halar su brazo de metal hasta colocarlo en su sitio.  
Bajo el edificio, Teresa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas atrapar a Nightmare, lanzaba ataques luminosos con el fin de atraparlo, las sogas mágicas que se desprendían de sus dedos quedaban atoradas en todos lados sin lograr detenerlo, hasta que pudo dar en el blanco, el villano cayó de bruces al suelo. La chica rubia sonrió satisfecha y se acercó.  
-Vaya, parece que atrapé un asqueroso goblin.  
-Silencio duende. –Respondió alguien más, la chica fue jalada de las piernas hacia abajo, quedando enterrada en el suelo hasta la cintura- Quiero mis monedas de oro.  
Del suelo subió, atravesándolo como un fantasma, Dark Phantom, con aire arrogante el villano peli blanco de traje negro con detalles en azul y capa larga, se llevó a Rouge del mismo modo en el que él llegó. El villano de élite se reunió con el resto.  
El doctor observaba la escena, indeciso, no estaba seguro de que hacer, era una riña entre villanos en la que definitivamente no quería involucrarse, pero todo era por él.  
-Saben… no tengo problema con tener mi despedida de soltero junto a las chicas. –Comentó nervioso.  
\- ¿Qué dices viejo? –Respondió Allister, indignado- Vamos, la pasarás mejor con nosotros, tenemos todo planeado.  
\- ¡Nos vemos chicas! Ha sido todo un placer humillarlas. –Se despidió Dark Phantom.  
\- ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas Umbra? –Invitó Allister.  
La araña lo meditó un instante, se encogió de hombros y lanzando su telaraña subió al techo junto con ellos.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio Umbra? –Preguntó Farfala, enojada.  
El aludido solo le sonrió y se despidió con la mano. El grupo de chicos se alejó por los edificios arrastrando a Flug con ellos.  
\- ¡Aaaargg! ¡Maldito traidor! Tú, Dominos… Ugh… -Balbuceó Farfala- ¡Pizza!

 

El grupo corría por los techos de los edificios, el doctor se sentía un poco culpable por eso, pero era tonto resistirse, estaba en manos de villanos, no iban a dejar que se fuera, aunque la presencia de Umbra lo tranquilizaba.  
-Y… ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó el científico.  
\- ¡Al molino rojo! –Respondió Nightmare Rouge, entusiasmado.  
-Vaya, un cabaré. –Comentó Umbra- Ustedes sí que tienen estilo. –Dijo tecleando algo en su móvil.  
-Pues claro, se trata de nosotros. –Contestó Phantom, arrogante.  
-Apresuremos esto. –Dijo Allister y abrió un gran portal frente a ellos, todos se lanzaron en su interior al mismo tiempo.

 

\- ¡Nunca! En todos mis años como ladrona, nadie ¡Me había arrebatado un botín! –Gritó Lleyi, colérica- Menos un grupo de estúpidos engreídos.  
-Necesito que alguien me ayude a salir de aquí. –Comentó Teresa intentando zafarse del asfalto.  
\- ¡¿Dónde maldita sea está mi arco?! Argh maldito Nightmare. –Dijo Farfala.  
Christine Vampy las miraba a todas haciendo rabietas, molestas por el repentino ataque. –Bien, ya cállense todas. –Habló llamando su atención- Esto no puede quedarse así, teníamos un plan, debemos recuperar a Flug… o Black Hat va a asesinarnos si algo le sucede.  
-Él no sabe que fuimos nosotras. –Contestó Valdoom.  
\- ¿Qué no? Los Hatbots nos grabaron al entrar en la mansión. –Respondió Spectre- Va a saber que fuimos nosotras.  
-Olvídense de eso, esto se trata de nuestro orgullo como villanas, un grupo de idiotas nos robó a un nerd ¡Los superábamos en número! –Dijo Lleyi.  
-No quiero ser pesimista, pero si no nos deshacemos de Allister no vamos a poder lograrlo, es un maldito mago tramposo y muy fuerte. –Comentó Teresa.  
Mientras discutían, Domina tecleaba en su teléfono, marcó un número telefónico y esperó a que contestaran.  
\- ¿Y tú a quien estás llamando? –Cuestionó Christine.  
-A la organización Black Hat por supuesto. –Respondió con obviedad.  
\- ¿Estás demente? Espero que recuerdes que nos acaban de robar al científico loco que crea los juguetes de esa organización. –Dijo Farfala, exasperada.  
-Yo no estoy demente, pero se quien sí –Comentó sonriente- y no busco esa clase de servicios… ¿Hola? –Contestó la llamada- Si, habla Domina Edgy y quiero contratar los servicios del Alebrije.

 

\- ¡Demencia, tienes trabajo! –Gritó Black Hat después de recibir una llamada solicitando sus servicios.  
La chica asintió con una sonrisa falsa, por primera vez no estaba muy contenta de tener que salir, se suponía que esperaría a Belle para tener esa conversación que antes alguien interrumpió, si salía no podría estar ahí cuando se marchara, pero el deber llamaba y no podía desobedecer al demonio, quizá si se daba prisa podría regresar a tiempo. Al salir le dedicó una mirada angustiada a Belle.  
-Esto lo complica todo… -Comentó Belle, terminando su quinta copa de ginebra.  
-Regresará pronto, es un encargo muy cerca de aquí y es bastante eficiente. –Respondió el villano- Aun no me explica cómo fue que sucedió.  
-Ni yo me lo explico, somos completamente opuestas, pero hay algo en ella tan…  
\- ¿Diferente? ¿Especial? –Completó con una sonrisa burlona- Lamento poder decir esto, pero no es extraordinario, es producto de la costumbre, estamos habituados a subordinados complacientes, indiferentes y temerosos, algo distinto resulta bastante… tentador, agradable quizá. Demencia siempre la detestó… pero también fue honesta todo el tiempo.  
-Usted realmente ha aprendido mucho al respecto. –Comentó admirada- Honestidad es lo que necesito en mi vida –Dijo cabizbaja- y un poco de locura tal vez…  
El villano rio. –Voy a casarme por algo que inició igual, sería muy idiota no haber aprendido nada. –Le dio un trago a su copa- Pero no puede ahogarse en ginebra todo el tiempo, la lagartija debe enterarse de lo que siente.  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decírselo?  
-No lo haga. –Se inclinó y le sonrió- Demuéstreselo.  
La dama soltó una risa muy poco propia de ella, estaba alcoholizada. –Está usando mis propias armas en mi contra, que bajo ha caído.

 

Era un lugar más amplio de lo que aparentaba por fuera, prácticamente todo el sitio estaba a oscuras, la única luz visible en aquel gran salón era la luz de bar y las luces amarillas del escenario, una tarima larga alfombrada en rojo y rodeada por las mesas circulares de varios clientes, de fondo podía escucharse un blues ligero.  
El grupo de chicos estaba sentado en una de las mesas cerca del escenario, bebían cervezas y comían frituras.  
\- ¿Qué tal eh? ¿No es grandioso? –Preguntó Allister.  
Flug solo asintió mientras le daba un trago a su soda fría, se había quitado su bata y guantes, se sentía extraño vestido así en un sitio tan elegante, ellos eran los únicos con trajes extraños en todo el lugar, evidentemente los únicos villanos.  
Los reflectores se encendieron apuntando al fondo del escenario, las cortinas rojas aterciopeladas se abrieron y música de diversos instrumentos dio inicio a una canción de blues. Nightmare aplaudió emocionado y chifló con los dedos en la comisura de los labios.  
-Ya va a empezar. –Dijo Allister sonriente.  
-Les encantará esto. –Comentó Dark codeando a Flug.  
-My mama done tol' me… -Cantó de repente una voz de mujer, profunda y suave, bastante sensual- When I was in pigtails, My mama done tol' me… -Una figura femenina se mostró en el escenario, vestida de baby doll de tipo corsé en color rojo, con unas medias largas atadas a un par de ligueros sobre sus largas piernas de piel morena, su cabello largo rojizo ondeaba hacia atrás, combinaba con su labial rojo intenso en aquellos labios gruesos, sus ojos de color oscuro bajo unas cejas enarcadas, eran grandes y penetrantes, caminaba por el escenario contoneando sus anchas caderas y grandes pechos con su pequeña cintura. Era realmente sexy, cantaba suavemente mientras hacía gestos lascivos a quienes la miraran.  
Flug tragó pesado ¿A dónde rayos lo habían llevado? Si Black Hat se enteraba que estaba en un lugar como ese lo mataría sin piedad, lo peor era que tenía que admitir que si alguna vez pensó en el tipo de mujer que le atraía, era igual a ella.  
-Now the rain's a-fallin', Hear the train a-callin, "¡whoo-ee!” –Continuó la cantante aferrada al micrófono y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música- My mama done tol' me…  
-Es hermosa ¿Cierto? –Susurró Alex- Parece ser la joya del lugar.  
El doctor bebía nervioso su refresco, no podía dejar de mirarla, pero se sentía tan culpable.  
-Me parece… familiar. –Comentó Allister con ligero recelo.  
-¡Estás loco! Jamás has conocido a una chica como esa. –Se burló Nightmare.  
El científico miró a Umbra, la araña tecleaba en su celular entretenido, ni siquiera prestaba atención al escenario, cuando devolvió la mirada a la tarima, la cantante estaba muy cerca de su mesa, se bajó del escenario acercándose mientras continuaba cantando.  
-A-whooee-ah-whooee ol' clickety-clack's –Cantó con voz potente, dirigió su Mirada al doctor y le sonrió con complicidad- A-echoin' back th' blues in the night.  
La mujer se paseó a sus espaldas, acarició los cabellos de Allister, peinándolos, el mago se estremeció ante la caricia, los chicos la miraban embobados, pero Flug ya no sabía a donde dirigir la mirada.  
-From Natchez to mobile, from Memphis to St. Joe… Wherever the four winds blow. –Cantó con voz ronca frente a ellos, les estaba dedicando un fragmento de su interpretación- I been in some big towns, an' heard me some big talk, -Se puso junto al científico, el resto de los villanos se apartaron dándole espacio- But there is one thing I know.  
A Flug no le quedó otro remedio que mirarla directamente, la joven mujer estaba cantándole a él. El verdadero problema apareció cuando la artista se inclinó y se sentó sobre las piernas del doctor, pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros, acariciándolo y anclándose en él, el chico estaba terriblemente avergonzado y nervioso, sus mejillas completamente rojas al ver esos labios gruesos y ojos despampanantes tan cerca de él, la chica lo obligó a acariciar sus piernas suaves. Más que gustoso, el doctor estaba incómodo, la mujer era hermosa y la situación muy sugestiva, pero no se atrevía a mirarla de otro modo que no fuese como una simple artista, no podía.  
Allister presenció la escena al principio como una situación bastante divertida y digna de envidiarse, era excelente que la chica estuviera justamente con el futuro novio, pero al mirarla con detenimiento pudo notar que algo no cuadraba, le parecía increíblemente familiar, había algo extraño en ella.  
-A man's a two-face, a worrisome thing who'll leave you to sing… the blues in the night… -Finalizó su cantar acariciando la mejilla del chico y pasando el pulgar por la comisura de sus labios.  
-Ese perfil… -Dijo Allister para sí, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se levantó de su silla de golpe alertando al grupo- ¡Es una trampa!  
La cantante lo miró, le sonrió con una mueca distorsionada de dientes afilados. –Ahora lo ven… -Dijo chasqueando los dedos, un halo rosado apareció a los pies del doctor, se abrió un portal y cayó en él con todo y silla, la mujer se alejó antes de caer junto con él- ¡Ahora no lo ven! –Gritó y se paró sobre la mesa, una energía brillante y rosada la cubrió, al desvanecerse su apariencia había cambiado por completo, su piel se volvió grisácea, su cabello antes rojizo ahora era blanco con mechas rosadas peinado hacia arriba, la esclerótica de sus ojos ahora era negra y contrastaba con una pupila amarilla, su vestimenta cambió a la clásica que llevaría una bruja; vestido negro con corsé, listones en rosa que adornaban su cintura y hombros, unas botas largas negras y unos guantes largos abiertos de los dedos que dejaban ver sus uñas pintadas en negro.  
\- ¿Maggie Heks? ¡¿Es una broma?! –Gritó Allister preparándose para el posible combate.  
Las puertas y ventanas del lugar fueron derribadas, los clientes y trabajadores del sitio salieron en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, alarmados.  
-Excelente. –Dijo Lleyi entrando por la puerta.  
-Tenemos diez minutos antes de que la policía o los héroes lleguen. –Comentó Domina.  
Cada una de las villanas entraron al sitio cubriendo cada posible escapatoria del grupo de villanos, los chicos se pusieron en guardia esperando lo que pudiese venir.  
Del techo se lanzó una chica de cabello bicolor a la cabeza del grupo, sonreía triunfante y llevaba a Flug en brazos. –Buen trabajo, bruja.  
-Hola loca. –Respondió Maggie.  
La bruja era una villana muy peculiar de la organización, reconocida como una experta en su trabajo, ganadora de los mayores reconocimientos y siempre en riña constante con Allister Guesness, al igual que él era una maga muy poderosa, una bruja, pero por alguna razón que el mago no entendía siempre estaba un paso adelante de él, se detestaban mutuamente. En realidad, Allister no era el mayor objetivo de su odio, a pesar de ser una villana temida, la mujer era la única villana en todo Hatville que odiaba con toda su alma a Black Hat, fue la subsidiaria más complicada de Teresa Gluck, convencerla fue su mayor logro y la bruja solo aceptó porque su mejor amiga en todo el universo era la trabajadora más fuerte del villano del sombrero, Demencia.  
\- ¿Demencia? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó el doctor mientras la chica lo bajaba.  
-La contratamos –Respondió Domina- y ella llamó a Maggie.  
-Le gusta patearle el trasero al vagabundo de cabello blanco. –Completó Demencia.  
-Muy inteligentes. –Comentó Umbra, acercándose al grupo de chicas desde el otro lado del lugar.  
Farfala se acercó y le depositó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo. - ¡Eres un idiota! Me asustaste. –Le gritó, la araña se sobó adolorida uno de sus cuatro brazos- Aunque me alegra que hicieras esto, el mensaje llegó justo a tiempo. –Dijo mostrando su teléfono móvil con un mensaje de Umbra, el texto decía la dirección del sitio donde se encontraban.  
-Tu… ¿Nos traicionaste? –Cuestionó Phantom indignado.  
Umbra solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Vamos a mostrarles lo que tenemos… -Susurró Maggie para sí- Bien mago de pacotilla, ven y dame todo, bebé.  
Allister formó un disco luminoso que se movía entre sus dedos, lo lanzó a la bruja seguido de varios ataques iguales, Maggie esquivaba los ataques y los re direccionaba a través de portales, pero el mago lo repetía, una batalla de portales había comenzado, movimientos ágiles y miradas intimidantes se mostraban en el encuentro. La bruja estaba muy ocupada, pero al menos habían sacado al mago de la contienda.  
-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. –Habló Domina, sacó sus tijeras gigantes y se lanzó al ataque, tomando como primer objetivo al villano del brazo metálico.  
Alex detuvo el filo de las tijeras con su brazo de metal, recibiendo de inmediato una dura patada por parte de la villana aprovechando su distracción.  
-De… acuerdo. –Inició Umbra acercándose a Flug- Tu y yo nos vamos.  
\- ¿No piensas ayudarlas?  
-Nop… será mejor que no nos metamos en esto, ellas tienen un plan, además si sales herido todos estaremos muertos, mejor disfrutemos del espectáculo.  
El doctor no estaba en desacuerdo con eso, no quería llegar en pedazos a su boda o tener que aplazarla más, además era una regla importante que tenían los trabajadores de la organización; él, Demencia y Teresa no debían meterse con los villanos subsidiarios, aunque era claro que a Demencia no le importaba y Teresa se veía bastante entretenida.  
La chica leprechaun batallaba con Dark Phantom daba brincos por todas partes esquivando los agarres del chico fantasma, no quería terminar como la última vez, lanzaba sus ataques luminosos esperando atraparlo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa duende? ¿No puedes escapar? –Se burló Dark- Eres inútil cuando alguien está viéndote.  
El chico se sumergió en el suelo, levantó los brazos atrapando un par de piernas, para su mala suerte no se trataba de Teresa, el villano se había enganchado de los tobillos de Spectre, la chica demonio le sonrió complacida, habilidades como las de él no podían afectarla. Spectre lo tomó de las muñecas alzándolo con su gran fuerza y lo arrojó haciéndolo rebotar en el suelo, Phantom se incorporó con dificultad e intentó volver a hundirse, pero Teresa atacó atrapándolo al fin, dejándolo enterrado hasta los hombros.  
-No puedes escapar de eso fantasmita. –Comentó triunfante- Inhibe tus poderes.  
Las flechas de Farfala se incrustaban en las paredes, trataba de atravesar a Nightmare, le importaba poco matarlo en el proceso, aunque lo dudaba, su puntería era perfecta y no le daría el placer de morir antes de lo que iban a hacerles cuando los tuvieran a todos, el problema era que el goblin no dejaba de escupirle ácido mientras volaba, la villana debía esquivar sus ataques y disparar al mismo tiempo. Otro ser volador derribó a Nightmare chocando contra él, Ailyn Valdoom se había lanzado en su contra, tumbándolo en el suelo, la vampiresa sonrió divertida, mostró sus largos colmillos y lo mordió en el cuello.  
\- ¡Aaahhh! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! Maldito murciélago. –Gritó desesperado.  
-Eres el primer hombre al que no le gustan las mordidas en el cuello. –Dijo juguetona y lamió la sangre que escurría de la herida.  
-S-si me gustan… pero no en este contexto… -Se excusó avergonzado.  
-Lamentablemente no me gustan los goblin. –Se puso de pie dejándolo en el suelo.  
El villano intentó levantarse, pero no podía siquiera moverse, la vampiresa lo había dejado paralizado con el veneno de sus colmillos.  
-Bien, se terminaban mis flechas. –Dijo Farfala acercándose.  
-Eso lo detendrá por… unas horas tal vez.  
En otro lado Domina continuaba atacando a Alex, el chico no cedía, pero retrocedía poco a poco, la villana era fuerte para ser humana, un pequeño error provocó que él lograra golpearla lanzándola lejos, su otra mano era casi inútil, pero un golpe con su brazo de metal podía ser fatal. Bras Metallum lanzó su brazo con el fin de mantenerla lejos y finalizar su encuentro, pero el artefacto fue detenido por Demencia, la chica sostenía el puño con una sola mano protegiendo a Domina, aprovechando el hecho de que el brazo estuviera unido por una cadena a su dueño, la chica lagartija lo sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a girar con él, el joven fue alzado rápidamente y ahora giraba como si fuera la bola en una competencia de lanzamiento de martillo, gritaba asustado por no encontrar la manera de detenerse.  
Allister y Maggie seguían luchando, la chica se divertía bastante, pero el mago no parecía pasarla bien, estaba molesto y cansándose, ya había gastado mucha de su energía, no lograba vencer a la bruja, ni siquiera cansarla.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Ya te cansaste? –Se burló Maggie.  
Allister bufó. –Cállate, bruja pelos de escoba.  
El mago se alentó lo suficiente en sus movimientos como para no poder esquivar un ataque de la bruja, el villano cayó de espalda al suelo, cuando intentó levantarse se dio cuenta que sus muñecas estaban atadas por unas esposas de luz rosada, no podía soltarse ni realizar ningún ataque.  
Demencia continuaba girando, reía frenéticamente mientras el villano gritaba.  
-Demencia, hay un seguro en la muñeca que suelta la cadena. –Dijo Flug desde el techo, él y Umbra estaban sentados en una telaraña disfrutando de la acción.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Cuestionó la araña.  
-Yo diseñé ese artefacto. –Respondió con simpleza.  
El Alebrije aprovechó el dato y soltó el seguro, Alex salió despedido hasta el otro lado del salón chocando con el mago quien apenas había logrado ponerse de pie, ambos terminaron en el suelo, adoloridos y desorientados. Allister pudo visualizar una puerta muy cerca de ellos, parecía ser un baño y una posible salida.  
-Vamos torpe levántate, –Dijo el mago apresurado- tenemos que salir de aquí.  
Allister logró arrastrarse junto con Alex hasta aquella puerta introduciéndose en la habitación y encerrándose. Analizaron el lugar, era el baño de mujeres y no tenía ni una sola ventanilla, estaban atrapados.  
Maggie rio divertida, era realmente patético que quisieran escapar de esa manera, no le costaría ni un minuto abrir la puerta, aunque tuviese seguro, pero quería aterrorizar un poco más al par de villanos.  
-Oye Demen ¿Qué tal si los ayudas a salir de ahí? –Sonrió con complicidad.  
-Pobres cerditos… creo que tendré que ayudarlos. –Respondió maliciosa y se puso frente a la puerta- ¡Cerditos, cerditos déjenme entrar! –Gritó- ¡No! Lobo feroz ¡Que nos comerás! –Se respondió a si misma con una voz chillona.  
-Allister, sácanos de aquí. –Rogó Alex, nervioso.  
-No puedo, Maggie bloqueó mis poderes. –Respondió mostrándole los grilletes.  
\- ¡Soplaré y soplaré y la casa derribaré! –Continuó Demencia, comenzando a golpear la puerta con sus puños, despostillándola rápido.  
\- ¡Maldita sea, brazo de metal! Golpea la pared o algo. –Dijo el mago, desesperado.  
-Me arrancaron el brazo. –Contestó con risa nerviosa.  
Ambos villanos se pegaron a la pared del extremo contrario a la puerta, buscaban con la mirada alguna escapatoria.  
La chica lagartija continuó golpeando la puerta hasta que logró abrir un gigantesco agujero en ella, se asomó por la apertura viéndolos a ambos con una sonrisa maniaca. - ¡Aquí está Johnny! –Gritó, se sostuvo de la apertura y resquebrajó la puerta por completo, haciéndolos gritar.  
-Están perdidos. –Comentó Flug, entretenido.

 

Perdieron tan solo un par de horas, pero al fin se encontraban en la mansión Valdoom. La batalla en el cabaré les dejó pocos segundos para escapar, en realidad el tiempo se les había agotado, si Ékrixi Anaiiram Sónica no hubiera llegado por casualidad en su nave aplastando todas las patrullas estacionadas frente al establecimiento, quizá no habrían salido de ahí exitosamente.  
El grupo de chicas se entretenían en la enorme sala de la mansión, algunas conversaban con el científico mientras que Lleyi y Farfala cantaban a todo pulmón en el karaoke.  
\- ¡En Saturno! viven los hijos que nunca tuvimos… -Cantaba Lleyi con entusiasmo.  
-En Plutón aún se oyen gritos de amor… -Continuó Farfala- En la Luna gritan a solas tu voz y mi voz…  
-Pidiendo perdón… cosa que nunca pudimos hacer… peor…  
\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Al menos pueden cambiar de canción? –Se quejó Allister.  
\- ¡Cállate! Las sillas no hablan. –Respondió Maggie.  
La chica se hallaba sentada sobre el mago inmovilizado, con sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, Dark Phantom estaba siendo peinado por Teresa, quien embobada le trenzaba la cabellera blanca, por otro lado, Gema se aprovechaba de la parálisis de Nightmare en alguna habitación cercana haciendo… algo. Flug reacomodaba el brazo de metal de Alex, Demencia no lo dañó lo suficiente como para requerir medidas extremas, simplemente lo enganchaba en su sitio, de cualquier manera, el joven villano no podía hacer nada en contra de ninguna bajo esas circunstancias.  
-Flug, lamentamos que esto no haya salido como lo planeamos. –Habló Christine.  
El doctor le dedicó una mirada enternecida. –No importa, en realidad la he pasado bastante bien.  
-Sí, pude darme cuenta que te gustan las pelirrojas. –Se burló Maggie.  
El científico reaccionó avergonzado.  
-No te preocupes, lo que pasó en el cabaré, se queda en el cabaré. –Continuó la bruja.  
Mientras conversaban, Demencia veía entretenida los objetos sobre las repisas, el lugar era tan elegante como la mansión Black Hat, pero estaba atiborrado de adornos brillantes por todas partes. Sobre un estante una botella de líquido ámbar llamó su atención, la botella le parecía familiar, la tomó inspeccionándola y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.  
\- ¿Quién quiere algo de beber? –Preguntó Gema entrando en el lugar, la vampiresa se reacomodaba el peinado.  
\- ¡Vaya! ¿El murciélago estaba polinizando? –Se burló Anaiiram.  
-Solo… jugábamos. –Respondió sonriente- ¿Qué tal una bebida? –Ofreció presumiendo una botella.  
Las villanas asintieron, Umbra ayudó a la vampiresa a traer varias copas y comenzaron a servir los tragos.  
-Lamento esto, pero le dije a la servidumbre que no molestara, prefiero que estén lejos. –Sirvió una última copa y se la entregó al científico.  
-Lo siento, no bebo.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Umbra, incrédulo.  
-Vamos nerd, solo es brandy. –Habló Maggie.  
Flug observó la bebida, lo meditó un instante y finalmente la aceptó, era su despedida de soltero, las bebidas alcohólicas eran parte del show. El doctor dio el primer trago, era fuerte, pero bastante dulce, quizá podría disfrutarla.  
El resto del tiempo fue igual de entretenido, bebieron, comieron, charlaron y escucharon a Lleyi cantar como si quisiera reventarles los tímpanos a todos, los villanos fueron recibidos en el juego, se unieron a la charla, aunque las ataduras continuaron.  
-Fue toda una sorpresa que el demonio amargado me nombrara madrina de lazo. –Dijo Maggie entre risas.  
Allister soltó una risotada. –Eso quisieras…  
\- ¿De qué hablas, vago? Estoy hablando en serio.  
-Para empezar, no soy un vago, en segundo lugar, Lord Black Hat me nombró a mi padrino de lazo.  
-Estas estúpido, –Respondió- tengo la invitación y puedo mostrártela.  
\- ¿A quién le dices estúpido? Escoba. –Contestó molesto.  
-De hecho… -Inició Flug- Ambos son padrinos de lazo. –Finalizó, nervioso, se suponía que no se enteraran hasta la ceremonia.  
El científico empezaba a sentirse mareado, las piernas le hormigueaban, pero no se sentía del todo mal como la última vez que había bebido, tal vez podría beber más sin problemas.  
\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –Dijeron ambos hechiceros a la par.  
-Tiene sentido, -Comentó Christine- obligadamente los padrinos de lazo deben ser una pareja.  
\- ¡Pero no somos una pareja! Ni siquiera tolero a este tarado. –Gritó molesta- ¡Aaarggg! El maldito demonio lo hizo a propósito, desgraciado pedazo de…  
Un estruendoso sonido de cristales rotos llamó la atención de todos, Demencia había tropezado con un enorme jarrón junto a una ventana, rompiéndolo y cayendo sobre los pedazos.  
\- Ay no… ¡Mi papá va a matarme! –Dijo Gema, alarmada.  
-Hey, loca ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Maggie, la bruja se acercó a ella y la ayudó a incorporarse, Demencia se tambaleó- Ugh apestas a alcohol ¿Qué rayos bebiste?  
\- Whisky. –Contestó Umbra, encontrando la botella casi vacía.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no… -Repitió la bruja, alarmada, levantó el rostro de la chica, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sonreía bobamente- Ay mierda… Demencia no tolera el alcohol, esto es un problema.  
Flug escuchó el alboroto bastante lejano, no entendía muy bien que ocurría, bebió de un golpe todo lo que quedaba en su copa e intentó acercarse, de inmediato se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. El grupo devolvió su atención a él.  
-No… -Comentó Umbra- Ese si es un problema.

 

En la mansión, Black Hat y Belle finalizaban su conversación, la charla había sido bastante productiva, ahora la dama sabía bien que debía hacer y no apresurarse era el primer paso, pero tenía que hablar con el Alebrije, ser honesta también.  
5.0.5. esperaba en el pasillo a que la dama saliera, según lo planeado él debía acompañarla a la salida para evitar que buscaran al doctor, pero no contaba con que el villano la acompañaría.  
\- ¿Y Flug? –Preguntó tajante y serio.  
El oso sintió una alarma encenderse en su interior, era la pregunta principal que debía evadir. Hizo algunas señas con las manos tratando de indicar que estaba ocupado en el laboratorio, el villano parecía haberlo entendido bien.  
-Llámalo. –Ordenó- Necesito hablar con él, dile que vaya a mi oficina.  
El experimento permaneció estático ¿Ahora que se supone que haría?  
\- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Ve ahora! –Gritó molesto.  
5.0.5. se dirigió corriendo al laboratorio, sabía que no encontraría a nadie ahí, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, alguna excusa para que el demonio dejara de requerirlo, frenó de golpe, la única opción que tenía era decirle que estaba muy ocupado, inmerso en su trabajo como siempre.  
Los dos grandes villanos caminaban a la salida, Belle se sintió extraña de repente, se tocó el cuello, su gargantilla no estaba en su sitio, recordó habérsela quitado cuando se sintió acalorada después de la tercera copa.  
-Oh mi lord, disculpe, creo que he olvidado algo en su oficina, en seguida regreso. –Comentó apenada y regresó por donde vino.  
Al llegar, encontró rápidamente la joya sobre el escritorio, pero al mismo tiempo vislumbró algo que la descolocó, las gafas oscuras del científico estaban ahí también ¿No estaba ocupado en el laboratorio? Se suponía que debía usarlas debido a su condición de fotofobia, era extraño, se concentró por un instante, el chico debía estar en su habitación, ahí estaba su presencia. La dama salió confundida de la oficina con los goggles en mano.  
El oso regresó rápido hasta la entrada, tal como lo había planeado le dijo a señas que el científico estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir pronto. El demonio lo miró dudoso, pero finalmente asintió, a veces el doctor se sumergía demasiado en sus deberes. La villana regresó también al mismo sitio, lo primero que llamó la atención de Black Hat eran esas gafas en las manos de la mujer.  
-Lady Belle… ¿Qué tiene ahí?  
-Mi lord, esto estaba en su oficina, supuse que debía tenerlo el doctor debido a su sensible vista.  
El demonio miró amenazante al oso. –Con que ocupado en el laboratorio…  
Black Hat se transformó en una sombra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó hasta el laboratorio abriendo la puerta metálica de un golpe, entró en el lugar inspeccionándolo, encontrándolo vacío. Regresó a la recepción y tomó al oso por la flor en su cabeza haciéndolo agacharse hasta verlo de frente, el experimento temblaba atemorizado.  
\- ¡¿Dónde está?! –Gritó con voz distorsionada.  
-Lord Black Hat ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? –Preguntó desconcertada.  
-Dime donde está Flug. –Ordenó molesto ignorando a la villana.  
-Por todos los demonios señor Black Hat, suelte a ese pobre animal. –Reprendió molesta- El doctor está en su habitación.  
El villano la miró con recelo y de la misma manera se dirigió a la habitación del científico, la dama conejo lo siguió en esa ocasión. Ambos entraron a la recámara encontrándola vacía, la dama no se explicaba cómo era que sentía su presencia y no estaba ahí. Black Hat se veía furioso, pero más que molestarse comenzaba a alarmarse, solo se había distraído unas horas, como cualquier otro día y su doncel había desaparecido, el sol recién se había ocultado, no tenía ningún motivo para estar fuera de la mansión ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Un diminuto reflejo de luz llamó su atención, una pequeña moneda de oro descansaba en la cama de la habitación, el demonio la tomó inspeccionándola, reconocería esa figura de una espada, como la de la baraja inglesa, en cualquier parte.  
\- ¿Teresa Gluck? –Preguntó Belle, extrañada, también conocía ese símbolo a la perfección.  
-No… ella no pudo ser, al menos no sola. –Aseguró- ¡Hatbots!  
Un gigantesco Hatbot entró rápidamente e hizo una reverencia.  
-Muéstrame los videos de seguridad de hoy.

 

\- ¡Ahora si estamos perdidos! –Gruñó Lleyi.  
El grupo de villanos intentaba con todas sus fuerzas traer en sí a los dos subordinados de Black Hat, ambos estaban ebrios, hablaban incoherencias y no reaccionaban debidamente, mucho menos podían ponerse de pie.  
-Mi padre va a hacerme trizas cuando se entere. –Dijo Valdoom, ansiosa.  
-Black Hat va a matarnos, habrá estofado de villano de paso para la cena de la boda. –Comentó Farfala.  
-Sí, y tarta de duende con aderezo de Succubus para el postre. –Completó Christine.  
-No sean tan pesimistas, podemos solucionar esto. –Dijo Spectre, intentando calmarlas.  
-Imposible, –Respondió Domina- Lady Belle ya debió haberse marchado de la mansión, a estas alturas es posible que el señor Black Hat ya notara la ausencia de Flug, no podemos regresarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
-Tal vez podemos dejarlo en la puerta. –Sugirió Anaiiram.  
\- ¡Claro que no! No abandonaré a Demencia en este estado. –Replicó Maggie.  
\- ¿Prefieres darle la cara al “demonio amargado”? –Cuestionó Allister, dejándola muda.  
Domina rebuscaba en su móvil algún remedio para el estado deplorable de ambos. –Bien… aquí dice que una ducha fría puede funcionar hum… Inducir el vómito…  
-Ugh que horror… -Soltó Dark, la leprechaun lo había liberado minutos atrás, todos estaban libres ahora con la condición de no marcharse o se encargarían de convertirlos en los responsables del problema.  
Umbra los miraba pensativo, todos estaban ocupados atendiéndolos, Maggie abrazaba a Demencia mientras ella balbuceaba algo incomprensible y Flug se encontraba recostado en un sofá por completo inconsciente, aquello iba de mal en peor, el sol se había ocultado y no les quedaban muchas opciones.  
-Tenemos que regresarlos, –Comentó la araña- llamar a la puerta y dar la cara.  
Nightmare soltó una risotada. - ¿Estás loco viejo? El jefe nos arrancará la cabeza en cuanto vea como está la novia.  
-No pienso abandonar a Flug en la puerta de la mansión, no lo dejaré solo para darle una explicación a Black Hat que no creo que pueda dar. –Contestó molesto- Soy un villano, me trago a los buenos ciudadanos de almuerzo y me gusta el olor del miedo como a muchos de ustedes, pero se discernir cuando alguien no merece algo como esto, además aprecio a Flug lo suficiente.  
-Tampoco dejaré a Demencia sola… -Dijo Maggie- y si alguno de ustedes intenta largarse recuerden que tengo el poder de transportarlos a la dimensión del eterno dolor y sufrimiento. –Amenazó con voz distorsionada.  
Todos quedaron estáticos.  
-Bien, eso es suficiente para mí. –Habló Farfala.

 

Black Hat se rodeaba poco a poco de un aura oscura y pesada, observaba la grabación, era evidente que faltaban detalles, solo pudo ver al grupo de villanos entrar en la mansión, encontrar al doctor en el pasillo y después nada, pero no cabía duda que eran los responsables, pero ¿Por qué motivo? No existía razón alguna para que un grupo de subsidiarios jóvenes se llevaran a su pareja lejos de la mansión ¿Se trataba de un secuestro o…?  
-Algo anda mal, ni siquiera Domina ha publicado nada en sus redes del servicio de Demencia, eso es extraño. –Comentó Belle, revisaba su móvil angustiada.  
-Ya debió de haber vuelto, sabía que tenía que ponerle un rastreador. –Respondió el villano.  
Varios toques a la puerta alertaron al par de villanos, ambos caminaron dudosos hasta la entrada. Black Hat se encargó de abrir el portón, lo que había detrás lo dejó sin habla, no estaba seguro si se trataba de extremo valor o de extrema estupidez, la gran mayoría de sus subsidiarios jóvenes estaban en la entrada, lo miraban con nerviosismo y sonrisas quebradas. Lo más desconcertante era que llevaban consigo a Flug y Demencia, ambos recargados en los hombros de alguien más, no parecía que pudieran sostenerse por sí solos.  
-Señor Black Hat, Lady Belle Mort, buenas noches. –Saludó Farfala, atemorizada.  
-Podemos explicar todo esto. –Aseguró Umbra.  
El doctor levantó la cabeza, lo miró un instante y sonrió bobamente.  
-Hola jeffecitoo…-Saludó arrastrando la lengua, intentó articular otra palabra, pero un par de arcadas lo impidieron, el chico vomitó a los pies del demonio.  
Black Hat los miraba colérico. –Más les vale que lo hagan…

 

\- ¡Deberían de estar avergonzados! –Reprendió Belle, molesta- ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?  
-No lo hicimos. –Dijo Farfala cabizbaja.  
-Lo lamentamos. –Continuó Spectre.  
Todos se encontraban en una de las grandes salas de la mansión, un gran grupo limpiaba los estragos que los convalecientes dejaron a su paso al entrar en el lugar. Umbra sostenía el cabello del doctor y una palangana donde vomitaba sin parar, Teresa lo ayudaba a limpiarse de vez en cuando, por otra parte, Maggie y Allister se ocupaban de Demencia casi en el mismo estado.  
La sentencia había sido poca a lo que habían esperado, según entendían, se debía a él hecho de que Flug les tenía gran estima, aportaban dinero a la mansión y tenían un papel que cumplir en la boda, asesinarlos cruelmente no era una opción, pero, además de tener que encargarse de cuidar al par de ebrios, durante los próximos días todos se harían cargo de la limpieza de la mansión, los encargos de la organización y el resto de los arreglos de la boda. No solo Black Hat se había encargado de otorgar los castigos, Lady Belle había bloqueado los poderes de todo aquel que pudiese usar magia en ese sitio, trabajarían como el resto, pero era mejor que morir torturados o acabar en una esfera para hámster.  
El villano y la dama los vigilaban, sentados en un sofá cercano, ambos bastante enojados.  
-Sabe que puede marcharse si así lo desea. –Sugirió el demonio.  
-No lo deseo, no voy a dejarlo solo hasta que Flug y Demencia estén bien.  
-Se preocupa demasiado por ellos.  
\- ¿Y usted no?  
El villano no respondió.  
La dama resopló. –Entiendo que tuvieron buena intención, pero eso fue muy irresponsable.  
-Me importa un bledo la intención con la que lo hicieron, tuvieron la osadía de llevarse algo que es mío y regresarlo en este estado. –Gruñó Black- Pero admito que han aprendido bien…  
5.0.5. se acercó hasta ellos con Flug en brazos, el sofá era muy extenso, lo recostó junto a Black Hat, el doctor se acurrucó y terminó por apoyar su cabeza sobre las piernas del demonio. Black solo reaccionó acariciando su cabello enmarañado, se veía tan frágil en ese estado, recordó la impotencia, los nervios, el miedo… muchas emociones tan poco propias de él desatadas en un instante de incertidumbre, a veces no sabía si ese chico le daba fuerza o… lo estaba destruyendo, antes de él no sentía nada, ahora junto a él lo sentía todo bajo cualquier circunstancia, que complicado, que paradoja desorbitante.  
El gran oso volvió a acercarse, esta vez llevaba a Demencia, se detuvo dudoso frente a la dama, no estaba seguro si podía hacer lo mismo que hizo con el doctor, pero una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Belle se lo autorizó. La chica lagartija se acurrucó también, se aferró a la falda de la mujer pooka, Belle se permitió hacerle una pequeña caricia.  
-Bonnivet… -Susurró Demencia entre sueños.  
La villana reaccionó sorprendida, Black le dedicó una mirada interrogante.  
-Larga historia… -Dijo y sonrió feliz con un tenue rubor.  
-Que terminen de limpiar y se larguen. –Le ordenó Black al oso.  
Al otro lado de la habitación, Maggie Heks observaba la escena, seria.  
\- ¿Todo en orden pelos de escoba? –Preguntó Allister.  
-Claro que si… pelos de elote. –Respondió- Allister… sabes que te detesto ¿Cierto?  
\- ¡Vaya! No tenía idea. –Contestó sarcástico.  
-Y también sabes que después de Demencia eres quien mejor me conoce.  
-Si… -Dijo con más seriedad, no entendía a donde iba eso, normalmente ella no era así de seria.  
\- ¿Crees que ella esté bien? –Preguntó angustiada.  
El mago dirigió la mirada a donde ella lo hacía. - ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Toda mi vida he odiado a Black Hat… al menos desde que conozco a Demencia, siempre lo detesté porque él la lastimaba. -Explicó- Demencia me contó que había alguien nuevo en su vida o una posibilidad de que lo hubiera… ¿Crees que ella le haga lo mismo? –Preguntó apuntando con la barbilla a Belle.  
\- ¿Por qué supones que se trata de ella?  
-Simple… intuición.  
-Bueno… si ese es el caso, Lady Belle parece tenerle más afecto.  
-Sí, así parece…


	25. La vida es rosa, yo los declaro marido y doncel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa… ahora si voy a llorar, no puedo creer que lograra subir el capítulo hoy, ni siquiera he tenido el tiempo de leer los comentarios… ¡Pero prometo que lo haré!  
> Han sido semanas difíciles y esta lo será más, tengo una cirugía… y lo más difícil es que ni siquiera me van a operar a mí, yo voy a ser la cirujana jaja esto será muy intenso, espero puedan comprender mi retraso, les agradezco enormemente su paciencia.  
> ¡Por su eminencia Keiko Takemiya! ¡Ya estamos en el capítulo 25! Eso significa que estamos justo a la mitad de la historia… o al menos eso creo, yo calculo que serán 50 capítulos, pero la verdad es que a veces tengo una idea que según yo será para un solo capítulo y terminan siendo dos, por ejemplo, este momento de la historia, que, si no logro compactar el resto con el siguiente capítulo, entonces agregaré uno más a la cuenta jaja.  
> Hemos llegado a un esperado momento, ya podrán imaginarse cual, aunque es una pequeña pincelada a penas, cuando llegue el momento les daré un mensaje importante al respecto, por lo pronto les recomiendo pasarse a la página de Cats Dont Draw, estamos en un momento crítico muchachos.  
> Ahora los detalles :D   
> Tenemos dos poemas de suma relevancia; uno es el poema 50 de “In memoriam” de Alfred Tennyson y otro es “Por siempre” de Mario Benedetti, aquí abajo vendrán, aunque creo que se alargará mucho la descripción.  
> También he incluido “Por una Cabeza” un tango de Carlos Gardel, esto muy segura de que la conocen, tal vez el nombre no les parezca familiar, pero ha sido muy usada en películas, series, comerciales ¡En todas partes!, escúchenla y verán.  
> Este capítulo tiene incluidos de manera secundaria a muchos personajes de CN, creo que simplemente diré que los personajes pertenecen a Cartoon Network jaja no es cierto, los personajes pertenecen a Alan Ituriel, Maxwell Atoms, Craig McCracken, Tom Warburton, Pendleton Ward y espero no haber olvidado a nadie.  
> Por favor disfruten y una disculpa nuevamente…
> 
> In memoriam: Poema 50
> 
> Permanece a mi lado, cuando se apague mi luz,  
> y la sangre se arrastre y mis nervios se alteren  
> con punzadas dolientes.  
> Y el corazón enfermo  
> y las ruedas del tiempo giren lentamente.
> 
> Permance a mi lado, cuando a mi fragil cuerpo  
> le atormenten dolores que alcanzan la verdad.  
> Y el tiempo maniaco siga esparciendo el polvo.  
> Y la vida furiosa siga arrojando llamas.
> 
> Permanece a mi lado, cuando vaya apagándome.  
> Y puedas señalarme el final de mi lucha.  
> Y el atardecer de los días eternos  
> en el bajo y oscuro borde de la vida.
> 
> Permanece a mi lado, cuando el camino se acabe.  
> Y lo recorrido no sea más que un recuerdo,  
> un instante suspendido en el tiempo, en la eternidad.  
> Y la verdad me alcance, y la verguenza se rinda.
> 
> Permanece a mi lado, cuando todos se hayan ido.  
> Y la soledad me amenace,  
> y la oscuridad me envuelva.  
> Cuando el sonido de tu voz sea el último nexo con la vida.  
> Y tus ojos me miren y tus labios me besen.
> 
> Permanece a mi lado, cuando la vida me deje,  
> y no pueda cantar, y no pueda gritar.  
> Cuando las olas del mar no me lleguen  
> y la brisa desprenda la verdad de mis días.
> 
> Permanece a mi lado, cuando todo parezca sucumbir al hastío.  
> Y el tedio se canse y la esperanza no nazca.  
> Y la música se ahogue, callada, lenta, mojada,  
> en mi burlada garganta.
> 
> Permanece a mi lado para no perderte ahora,  
> para quererte siempre, y así protegerte  
> de la llama incandescente que derriba las puertas  
> y aplasta las vidas, dejandolas muertas,  
> en espantosa huida.  
> -Alfred Tennyson-
> 
>  
> 
> Por siempre
> 
> Si la esmeralda se opacara,  
> si el oro perdiera su color,  
> entonces, se acabaría  
> nuestro amor.
> 
> Si el sol no calentara,  
> si la luna no existiera,  
> entonces, no tendría  
> sentido vivir en esta tierra  
> como tampoco tendría sentido  
> vivir sin mi vida,  
> la mujer de mis sueños,  
> la que me da la alegría…
> 
> Si el mundo no girara  
> o el tiempo no existiese,  
> entonces, jamás moriría  
> Jamás morirías  
> tampoco nuestro amor…  
> pero el tiempo no es necesario  
> nuestro amor es eterno  
> no necesitamos del sol  
> de la luna o los astros  
> para seguir amándonos…
> 
> Si la vida fuera otra  
> y la muerte llegase  
> entonces, te amaría  
> hoy, mañana…  
> por siempre…  
> todavía.  
> -Mario Benedetti-

Culpa, ese era el sentimiento, algo desatado por lo que posiblemente eran recuerdos dentro de un sueño, o quizá parte de su imaginación, no estaba seguro, se veía a si mismo huyendo a hurtadillas de la mansión Black Hat, a una mujer de cabellera roja y una copa llena de licor. Lentamente fue capaz de abrir los ojos, la poca luz que entraba en la habitación le molestaba, no tardó mucho en notar que no se hallaba en su recámara ni en la de su jefe, era otro sitio, un gran sofá tal vez. Una figura extraña arrastrándose por el suelo lo hizo despertar por completo, parecía ser Demencia, se dirigía con dificultad hacia la puerta. El joven científico se levantó de golpe, pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo hizo frenar sus movimientos, sentía una terrible migraña, la saliva en su boca era amarga y pastosa, sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil, un terrible malestar sin duda, no tenía idea de a qué se debía, no recordaba ni una sola cosa en ese momento, estaba desorientado.  
\- ¿Demencia? –Llamó finalmente.  
-Ugh… cállate, no me hables tan fuerte, torpe… -Se quejó.  
La chica terminó por sentarse en el suelo mirándolo mientras se sobaba la sien, tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas, estaba pálida y sus labios notoriamente partidos.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Preguntó mirándose, tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, una gran mancha que desprendía un olor desagradable estaba en medio de su camiseta.   
\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –Respondió fastidiada.  
Varios pasos en el segundo piso alertaron a ambos, no era normal, eran pequeños para ser de 5.0.5., se pusieron de pie con dificultad, estaban sin duda abatidos. El doctor tomó de una estantería una pequeña arma de criogenia, otro de sus inventos escondidos por la mansión para casos de emergencia. Caminaron sigilosamente por el pasillo tratando de ignorar todo su malestar, repentinamente el ruidoso sonido de una aspiradora se escuchó a un par de metros de ellos, el doctor hizo una señal a Demencia y se acercaron con precaución, al asomarse en aquella habitación se encontraron con un escenario poco común, de hecho, bastante desconcertante. Dos jóvenes villanas, Farfala y Spectre, se encontraban vestidas de sirvientas, aquel trajecito que el experimento acostumbraba a usar para limpiar, la chica demonio levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo una gran cama mientras la joven arquera deslizaba una aspiradora debajo de esta, ambas tenían un gesto de fastidio. Ninguno llamó su atención, bastante confundidos continuaron caminando hasta la recepción, presenciaron nuevamente otro escenario fuera de lo común, Ailyn, la vampiresa, colgaba de cabeza de uno de los cortineros del gran ventanal principal, se ocupaba de limpiar las ventanas más altas, tampoco se le veía muy contenta. Aún en silencio, los dos subieron las grandes escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, junto a un muro repleto de cuadros, Maggie limpiaba con un pequeño plumero, mientras murmuraba molesta algo inentendible, un aura que brillaba en amarillo la rodeaba y crepitaba de vez en cuando, producto de su furia. Demencia hizo el ademán de acercarse, pero el científico la hizo parar, no era la mejor de las ideas molestarla en ese momento.  
Al lado opuesto, se extendía un largo pasillo oscuro, pese a la poca luz, el doctor fue capaz de divisar al villano del sombrero, los miraba fijamente desde el fondo, tenía su usual expresión de molestia, pero una mirada severa y penetrante, ambos permanecieron expectantes hasta que el demonio se introdujo en su oficina haciendo un gesto para que se acercaran. Se miraron entre sí, no había otra opción más que tragar pesado y obedecer.  
5.0.5. Caminaba contento llevando una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos hasta aquella sala en donde había dejado a su adorado científico. El experimento no estaba del todo contento con el estado en el que su "padre" se encontraba, pero se sentía bien de poder ayudarlo. La mañana ya estaba muy avanzada, ese era un día al que podía considerar sumamente raro, muy temprano el grupo de villanos jóvenes llamaron a la puerta, se adentraron en la mansión y, bajo las órdenes de Black Hat, comenzaron una limpieza exhaustiva de la mansión, el experimento les proporcionó uniformes para que realizaran aquellas tareas que normalmente eran deber de él, podía suponer el motivo, aún así no se sentía con el derecho de cuestionar nada, simplemente los dejó ocuparse de todo.   
El oso azul llegó a su destino para encontrar una habitación vacía, lo aliviaba pensar que Flug ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse de pie, pero si ellos habían salido del lugar había una gran posibilidad de que ya se hubieran topado con el jefe de la organización, el demonio estaba furioso, significaban malas noticias para ambos.  
\- ¡Jamás volverán a tocar una botella de licor en lo que resta de sus miserables vidas! –Gritó Black, colérico.   
Los subordinados, sentados en el banquillo de los acusados, veían como el demonio se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras gritaba furioso, podían ver claramente una energía oscura rodearlo. Los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar de a poco, aunque aún eran borrosos, ya tenían una leve idea del problema en el que estaban metidos, la chica lagartija jugaba nerviosa con su largo cabello enmarañado, por otra parte, el científico solo aceptaba su cruel destino, sabía que todo podía ser peor para él.  
\- ¡Tú! –Apuntó a Demencia- No volverás a desviarte en una misión, harás tu trabajo y regresarás aquí de inmediato, si me desobedeces lo sabré… y vas a lamentarlo. –Se acercó amenazante- ¡Ahora largo!  
La joven dejó de hundirse en el respaldo, asintió ansiosa y salió velozmente de la oficina, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada de lastima a Flug, solo huyó cobardemente.  
El villano dirigió su mirada acechante al doctor, haciéndolo retraerse.  
-Señor, por favor perdo…  
Black Hat detuvo su discurso tomándolo de la camisa, lo levantó bruscamente y lo estrelló con fuerza en el muro más cercano, acorralándolo. El científico cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.  
\- ¡¿Qué te perdone?! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste? –Gritó con voz distorsionada.  
-Lo… Lo lamento mucho jefe, –Hablaba con voz quebrada- fue una imprudencia de mi parte, no volverá a repetirse.  
Flug no sabía cómo excusarse, podía dar un paso en falso en cualquier momento, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en una situación como esa, quizá había perdido la habilidad de salvar su vida en momentos como ese.  
\- Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir… -Dijo en voz más calmada, se hizo un largo silencio después- No tienes idea… no tienes idea de cómo me sentí, -Continuó, cabizbajo, no lo veía a la cara- no sabes de mi maldita impotencia, simplemente te largaste… no te importó.  
El doctor estaba estupefacto, no creía lo que oía, el demonio parecía agobiado, pero no estaba seguro de estar interpretando adecuadamente esa conversación, por un momento pareció frágil y eso no podía creerlo. Se atrevió a tocar la mejilla del demonio, esperando rechazo, pero no ocurrió, Black recibió la caricia recargándose en su mano, se asemejaba a un animal buscando consuelo.  
\- ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mí? –Preguntó sorpresivamente.  
\- ¡No! No, yo… Uh… -Balbuceó alarmado al escuchar aquellas palabras, era tan extraño verlo de esa manera- ¡Jamás! –Gritó- No era mi intención…no quería alejarme de usted, fue una propuesta que no pude rechazar y todo se complicó de repente… no quise lastimarlo, lo lamento de verdad.  
Black Hat permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, lo soltó y se alejó dándole la espalda. -No saldrás jamás de esta mansión sin mi autorización… sin mi compañía. –Sentenció- Fuera de aquí… date un baño, apestas. –Ordenó tajante.  
Flug vaciló, no se sentía bien de dejar la situación de esa manera, pero no podía desobedecer, se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de salir. –Señor… yo lo amo. –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solo al villano.  
El demonio apretó los puños con fuerza, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy… sensible, si es que así podía llamarse, el disgusto le afectó más de lo normal, sentía una gran ansiedad y como si en su abdomen se hubiera abierto un gran agujero, una molesta sensación que esperaba que pasara pronto. Regresó a su escritorio con la intención de distraerse, esa idea agobiante de ver lejos al científico tenía que desaparecer, el mismo joven lo había dicho, no quería alejarse y él no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso, después de todo era un villano poderoso, siempre tendría lo que quisiera, aunque tuviera que tomarlo de la peor manera.   
En su habitación, Flug inspeccionaba la enorme mancha en su camiseta, se sentía tan asqueado que estaba considerando desecharla, el día anterior debió terminar desastrosamente, era evidente que se debía al alcohol, aunque no tenía idea de cómo Demencia había terminado en la misma situación. Todo se tornó turbio, su relación con el demonio se había complicado y no sabía a qué nivel, pero esa imagen tan frágil del poderoso villano le daba a entender que era grave, remediarlo quizá sería difícil teniendo en cuenta lo hermético que podía llegar a ser su jefe, tal vez lo único que le quedaba era esperar una oportunidad.   
Transcurrió el resto de la mañana, por el contrario de disminuir, aquella sensación de ansiedad había crecido exponencialmente y ya no encontraba la manera de manejarla, era frustrante no entender si quiera el motivo, el demonio terminó por desgarrar la punta de los dedos de sus guantes al rascar nerviosamente su escritorio, su labio inferior había sangrado un par de veces al morderlo inconscientemente, un sudor frío lo obligó a deshacerse de su saco y a arremangarse la camisa. El malestar se volvía insoportable, 5.0.5. no dejaba de visitar su oficina llevándole una y otra vez algo que beber o comer, no era sed o hambre lo que sentía, solo una necesidad por llenar un vacío en su estómago, pero era insaciable. Se levantó de su silla, caminó desesperado por toda la oficina, estaba tenso, se detenía de vez en cuando en algún muro, apoyándose, para después volver a pasearse por la habitación, intentaba desesperadamente encontrar un sitio de confort, sin éxito.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero Black estaba tan distraído en encontrarle razón a sus sensaciones que no fue capaz de escuchar, minutos después la puerta se abrió. Flug entró inseguro tras no obtener respuesta, se adentró precavido divisando al demonio recargado sobre su escritorio, dándole la espalda y jadeando ruidosamente, pensó que quizá continuaba enojado, no quería tener que molestarlo más, pero no tenía opción, eran cuestiones de trabajo.  
-Señor… disculpe, necesito que firme un documento.  
Black Hat había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, se concentraba en relajarse, pero la voz del doctor retumbó estridente para él, se giró a mirarlo, al abrir los ojos una oleada de colores y luces abrumadoras lo atacó, repentinamente todo se veía diferente, con más intensidad, con tan poca nitidez que los objetos a su alrededor se veían como manchas, se suponía que el de la resaca debía ser el científico, se sentía como si la mala noche hubiera sido suya.  
-Jefe ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó preocupado.   
-Ugh… ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo desorientado.  
-Necesito que firme algo… ¿De verdad está bien?  
Flug se acercó, su pareja podría estar más molesta que nunca, pero no dejaría de preocuparse por él. Se atrevió a tocarlo, el demonio se estremeció al tacto, temblaba, estaba frio, sudaba, el doctor pudo apreciar sus pupilas dilatadas, aunque su mirada estaba sobre él, parecía no estar viéndolo realmente.  
Por otro lado, Black sintió aquel toque ardoroso, el doctor era demasiado cálido, al respirar pudo percibir fácilmente su aroma, el olor era tan dulce, extrañamente apetitoso, le provocó un calambre en la mandíbula y comenzó a salivar, sus pupilas se contrajeron, su visión se volvió peor.  
El demonio bufó, tanteó su escritorio hasta encontrar un bolígrafo y firmó el papel en las manos del doctor, no tenía idea de que era, ni tampoco si lo hizo en el lugar correcto, pero sintió que no podía lidiar ni un minuto más con eso.  
-Listo, ahora vete. –Dijo con urgencia.  
El científico lo miró dudoso, la firma estaba un poco fuera del sitio donde debía estar, pero eso no importaba, algo le ocurría al villano, se tallaba los ojos ansioso, respiraba agitado y no parecía saber que él aún estaba ahí.  
-Gracias jefecito. –Contestó sin obtener respuesta y salió inquieto del sitio.  
Black caminó a tropezones, sosteniéndose del escritorio hasta llegar a su silla, se limpió desesperadamente las gotas de sudor que escurrían en su rostro, todo empeoró de un segundo a otro, especialmente durante la presencia de Flug, había sido apabullante. Algo aún más desconcertante se desató en su cuerpo, no lo notó hasta ese momento, una tremenda erección se mostraba bajo su ajustado pantalón, pero ¿Por qué?, fue repentino, totalmente inconsciente e inesperado, no era algo molesto, de hecho, era una clara respuesta a sus preguntas, ahora sabía que necesitaba.  
En el laboratorio, tres jóvenes villanos se ocupaban de realizar los artefactos solicitados a la organización, aunque la tan esperada boda estuviera tan cerca no podían descuidar el trabajo. Nightmare Rouge se sumergía en una gigantesca maquinaria, trabajaba rápidamente en ella mientras Bras Metallum le daba todas las herramientas que el goblin solicitaba.  
-Esto es más sencillo con algo de ayuda. –Comentó Flug mientras mezclaba un líquido verdoso en un matraz.  
-No te acostumbres, bolsita. –Habló Nightmare desde el fondo del artefacto- Estamos aquí contra nuestra voluntad porque la lagartija y tú no soportaron un poco de alcohol. –Dijo molesto.  
-Lamento mucho eso. –Contestó risueño.   
-No importa, –Dijo Alex restándole importancia- de todas maneras, fue una pésima idea haberte secuestrado, las chicas nos dieron una paliza.  
-Que bien que lo admitan. –Dijo Valdoom adentrándose en el laboratorio, dejaba una pila de carpetas llenas de papeleo- Sus trucos baratos no fueron suficientes para nosotras.  
-Silencio murciélago. –Gritó Rouge saliendo del aparato- Sin la ayuda de Demencia habrían estado fritas. –Se acercó hasta verla de frente con aire arrogante.  
La vampiresa le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. - ¿Buscas pelea, duendecillo? –Se acercó demasiado- ¿A caso quieres otra mordida, cielo?  
El goblin se contrajo avergonzado, desvió la mirada. –Yo… ¡No!, bueno… ¿Quizá? –Balbuceó.  
La chica rio divertida, se acercó enroscando los brazos en el cuello del villano, le entretenía ponerlo nervioso, el chico no sabía qué hacer, solo permaneció inmóvil.   
Un fuerte portazo llamó la atención de todos, la puerta metálica del laboratorio fue abierta de golpe. El villano del sombrero entró en el sitio, se sostenía de los muros, jadeaba y salivaba, su mirada era acechante y terrorífica, los cuatro jóvenes quedaron estáticos.  
-Ustedes dos… -Habló con dificultad apuntando al goblin y la vampiresa- bañen a la lagartija, y tú –Se dirigió a Alex- Quiero mi oficina en orden.  
Los chicos no se movieron, estaba claro que algo andaba mal.  
\- ¡Muévanse! –Gritó molesto con voz distorsionada.  
Los tres villanos se sobresaltaron y salieron a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al doctor solo con el demonio.  
\- ¿Señor? –Llamó nervioso- ¿Necesita algo?  
Black Hat se acercó hasta él, tambaleándose, el joven retrocedió hasta toparse con un escritorio, el demonio lo tomó de los hombros, lo acostó en la mesa con brusquedad. Flug se quejó ante el sorpresivo ataque, aún no se sentía del todo bien, su cabeza punzaba y estaba cansado, intentó cuestionar sus acciones, pero Black se abalanzó a besarlo, sin ningún cuidado rasgó la bolsa de su cabeza, sus googles cayeron al suelo, sintió la larga lengua del villano introducirse en su boca, se deslizaba, saboreó ese sabor amargo, la textura áspera de esa lengua juguetona que lo exploraba, siguió su ritmo con dificultad, ese beso se sentía desesperado, era como si buscara comerse sus labios, succionaba su lengua y la lamía repetidas veces enroscando la suya, mordisqueaba sus labios, lo dejaba sin aliento con aquel beso intenso y lleno de necesidad. El doctor estaba confundido ¿Sería acaso algún tipo de reconciliación?, tenía presente que el villano era malo para arreglar sus conflictos con palabras, pensó que quizá se trataba de eso, aunque se sentía diferente, poco amoroso y lleno de ansiedad.  
El demonio se deshacía poco a poco de las prendas del joven, lo atrajo profundizando el beso, deslizando su bata hasta retirarla por completo. Se sentía cada vez más excitado, desde el primer contacto sintió como su cuerpo se encendía, era como si le indicara que iba por el camino correcto, los labios de Flug se sentían mejor que nunca, su sangre era más deliciosa, su piel era terriblemente caliente, quemaba en cada caricia, lo hacía sudar aún más, su aroma era cada vez más intenso, tras sus caricias en su espalda, en su pecho, en su entrepierna, ese olor a sudor y hormonas crecía, no podría controlarse, ya no había marcha atrás.  
-Mgh… ¡Señor! –Gimió despegándose de sus labios al sentir la mano del demonio deslizarse bajo su pantalón y comenzar a acariciarlo.  
Era una escena preciosa para Black, su visión se normalizaba, ahora podía apreciar ese rostro enrojecido, esos ojos entrecerrados y adornados con pequeñas lágrimas, nuevamente esa apariencia tan inofensiva. Se deshizo de su pantalón, levantó las piernas del joven colocándolas sobre sus hombros y se aproximó a saborear su entrepierna, adoraba escuchar aquellos gemidos de placer que poco a poco dejaban de reprimirse, sentía como se aferraba a su camisa, cerraba de vez en cuando sus piernas y se estremecía constantemente, su nombre resonaba por todo el lugar entre jadeos. Le gustaba lamer con insistencia la punta rosada de su miembro, el punto más sensible que había encontrado, desataba los mejores sonidos en cada movimiento, aprovechaba la longitud de su lengua para abarcar cada espacio. Hubiera querido alargarlo más, pero la ansiedad no se había ido, necesitaba continuar, volvió a besarlo mientras se deshacía de su cinturón y dejaba expuesto su largo falo.  
Flug abrió los ojos, algo poco común en esas circunstancias, casi un accidente, cuando el demonio se separó pudo ver en él una expresión hambrienta, sus pupilas contraídas, un ligero aire a una bestia ávida, desvió su mirada, tal vez un golpe de suerte o toda una desgracia, el doctor se sobresaltó ante aquella imagen, de ser un momento de completo deseo, pasó a querer escapar cuanto antes. Muy cerca de su entrepierna se alzaba el poderoso miembro erecto de su pareja, pero algo no estaba bien, por toda su extensión, su virilidad se hallaba adornada por largas espículas, por un momento se asemejó a un felino, espículas que le provocaron una sensación imaginaria de dolor por tan solo verlas y que estaba muy seguro que eran recientes. Nervioso, intentó detener la cercanía del villano, alejarse y frenar la situación.  
-¡Señor! Espere por favor. –Pronunció nervioso, pero el demonio no parecía escucharlo- Jefe, de verdad, tiene que detenerse. –Continuó con urgencia.  
Al verse ignorado intentó alejarlo, pero la fuerza del demonio lo superaba, de hecho, se acercaba aún más, intentaba cerrar las piernas, comenzaba a desesperarse, no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, fuese lo que fuese no quería continuar.   
-No ¡Alto!  
El villano se aferró a sus muslos y sin ninguna precaución se introdujo en su interior, arrancando un alarido de dolor. Flug sintió la terrible punzada, más dolorosa que en cualquier otra ocasión, pero por el contrario de lo que creía, el dolor desapareció de inmediato, sorpresivamente se desvaneció trayendo pronto una sensación de placer, de hecho, más excitante y veloz que en otras ocasiones, todo dolor desapareció, su cabeza dejó de punzar, sus ojos no ardían con la luz, el malestar fue remplazado por lo que podría ser una intensa serie de orgasmos, inusual en un hombre. De inmediato comenzó a gemir, era imposible controlarse ante ese ataque de sensaciones, se relajó permitiendo que lo embistiera con la fuerza que quisiera.  
Black estaba sumido en el éxtasis, sometía al científico contra el escritorio, gruñía y jadeaba con cada movimiento, se sentía abrazado por su calor, por ese interior húmedo. Todo era diferente sin duda, se dedicó a morderlo, a marcarlo territorialmente de nuevo, no quería que nada en el mundo le perteneciera tanto como él, en momentos como ese se permitía pedirle a alguna fuerza en el universo que, si iba arrebatarle algo en algún momento, no fuera ese estúpido humano que lo volvía loco.   
Continuaba, dando duras estocadas, tan rápido como podía, bajo él aquel doncel lo llamaba una y otra vez entre gemidos, su cuerpo había perdido forma, ya no lograba mantenerse, aquello no podría durar mucho más, el doctor había terminado minutos antes, pero no daba indicios de querer parar, de hecho, su mirada parecía perdida y se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos, escenarios preciosos con momentos inigualables pero efímeros, el final inminente estaba llegando, se encorvó y encajó las garras en la mesa, terminando en medio de embestidas lentas e irregulares. En el acto, el doctor abrió los ojos con una mirada llena de desconcierto, sus piernas se acalambraron y en su interior sintió un extraño hormigueo, bastante incómodo.  
A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Black se alejó rápido y se sentó en la primera silla que pudo encontrar, cerraba los ojos y jadeaba agotado, su cuerpo regresaba a su forma habitual, era notorio que con más dificultad que antes.  
Flug intentó incorporarse, el extraño sentimiento de antes lo trajo rápidamente a la realidad, tocó su entrada con temor, esperaba lo peor, pero no hubo dolor, tampoco sangre, solo un rastro de un líquido cristalino y de consistencia viscosa, para nada normal, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? No entendía nada, todo fue distinto, se sentía diferente y su pareja parecía estarlo también. Se puso de pie, sus piernas flaquearon e inevitablemente estuvo por caer, pero un movimiento rápido, casi instintivo de parte del demonio lo evitó, sosteniéndolo.  
-No… no siento mis piernas. –Comentó nervioso.   
-Siéntate, idiota. –Respondió Black, por fin había vuelto en sí, lo cargó en brazos y lo devolvió a la mesa.  
-No quisiera ser imprudente, pero… ¿Qué fue todo eso?  
El villano se sentó junto a él y suspiró. –Supongo que ya pasaron seiscientos años. –Respondió con sencillez.   
\- ¿A qué se refiere?  
-Los seres como yo tenemos épocas de reproducción esporádicas, no somos fértiles siempre como ustedes los humanos. –Explicó.  
Flug estaba atónito, cayó en la cuenta de que jamás se había preguntado nada respecto a la reproducción de individuos como su jefe… después de todo Black Hat tuvo que venir de alguna parte.  
-Eso fue algo así como ¿Su celo?  
Black bufó con fastidio por el incómodo tema. –Si. –Respondió tajante.  
-Seiscientos años entre cada época de celo… -Dijo para sí- ¿Y cuánto dura?  
-Como mucho un día.  
-Vaya… -Contestó asombrado- ¿Debería preocuparme?  
\- ¿Preocuparte? –Repitió confundido, rápidamente entendió la pregunta y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada burlona- ¿Te refieres a un embarazo?  
-Um… ¿Si? –Contestó avergonzado, esa pregunta comenzaba a sonar tonta.  
-Flug, no seas estúpido, eres un hombre, solo las mujeres de tu especie pueden embarazarse.   
-Ugh no lo sé, supuse que por ser quien es… olvídelo. ¿Para qué es eso? –Indagó desviando el tema- Las… púas en su…  
\- ¡Argh! ¿Yo que se? Es la primera vez que copulo en esta época. –Gruñó.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?  
-No tengo interés en tener descendencia.  
El doctor se mordía la lengua, sentía que no debía continuar con las preguntas, pero era su sed de saber, aquello que lo hacía amar a la ciencia lo impulsaba a seguir escudriñando en el tema, se sentía tan imprudente que quizá podría pedirle una fotografía de esas “púas” para una investigación.  
-Usted… ¿No quiere hijos?  
-No, odio a los niños y… -Se detuvo, meditó un instante si debía continuar la frase- …y es una mala idea. –Notó en la expresión de duda del doctor que seguiría preguntando si no terminaba su discurso- No pueden existir demasiados seres como yo en el mismo universo, sería una interminable lucha por el poder, cuando un demonio de mi clase procrea se vuelve mortal, el futuro dominio del mundo es para la descendencia.  
-Usted ¿Moriría como cualquier humano?  
-Eventualmente.  
El doctor estaba incrédulo, finalmente descubría que sí existía una manera de acabar con el villano, tenía un punto débil, pero únicamente él podía darse ese golpe bajo, había exclusividad hasta para su propia destrucción.  
-Increíble… ¿Cuánto dura un embarazo?  
El demonio viró los ojos. –Ugh, supongo que depende de la madre… ¡No lo sé! No responderé más preguntas ridículas. –Gritó hastiado- Será mejor que vuelvas a trabajar. –Dijo reacomodándose la ropa y dirigiéndose a la salida- ¡Ahora!  
Flug lo observó irse sin decir nada, estaba verdaderamente impactado, minutos antes tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida y ahora se enteraba de secretos que estaba seguro que nadie más sabía, ni podría saber jamás, era lindo pensar en lo mucho que debía confiar en él para decírselo, lo mejor de todo era que al parecer ya no estaba molesto. Estando aún acalambrado se estiró hasta alcanzar una libreta y un bolígrafo en un estante junto al escritorio y se dispuso a escribir la nueva información, no podía permitirse olvidarla, el tema era intrigante, fascinante, pero sobre todo era lindo conocer un poco más de él, deseaba saber más, intentaría continuar preguntando en otra ocasión, quizá descubriría algo más valioso, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Después de todo estaba ahora a su lado gracias a su hambre de saber.

Transcurrieron los días, días que parecían eternos para algunos y muy cortos para otros tantos, la tan esperada fecha al fin había llegado. En el salón principal de la mansión, mesas redondas cubiertas por manteles negros y celestes estaban distribuidas, una larga mesa rectangular se adornaba de suculentos aperitivos, caros y extravagantes, pero resaltaba especialmente un gigantesco pastel de cubierta negra con adornos azules, la obra más laboriosa que 5.0.5. había realizado, un postre esponjoso de chocolate amargo y crema ligeramente dulce, exquisito. Todo estaba listo y perfecto, la mansión no fue la primera opción para la fiesta de la ceremonia, el restaurante l'agonie Lente parecía más que perfecto, lamentablemente dejó de serlo después de saber que antes de pertenecerle a Black Hat, la dueña era Chienne, tenían bellos recuerdos de ese lugar gracias a una primera cita, pero los recuerdos de amargas experiencias los opacaban, era mejor no intentarlo. Parecía ser que las primeras opciones resultaron ser malas ideas, la aclamada ceremonia estaba planeada en el extenso jardín de la mansión, lastimosamente su suelo estaba tan muerto que fue imposible darle una apariencia agradable, muy a su pesar todo se trasladó a un templo fundado en honor a Black Hat, ubicado en lo más profundo de un bosque oscuro cercano a la mansión, donde sus seguidores hacían ritos de veneración, podría parecer perfecto, pero el hecho de estar constantemente plagado de humanos obsesionados con el demonio hacía latente la posibilidad de una molesta interrupción.  
En la gran mansión, una habitación con ventana al patio trasero, de orden improvisado, se encontraba repleto de chicas jóvenes y hermosas, ataviadas de vestidos negros idénticos con faldas cortas y amponas, de manga tres cuartos, con un lazo azul en la cintura, casi como uniformes, sus rostros estaban medianamente cubiertos por antifaces oscuros, no todos los villanos podían darse el lujo de revelar su identidad.   
Las jóvenes se ocupaban de ayudar a un nervioso chico de mirada verde, acomodaban los detalles de su espectacular vestimenta, Eva la Loca se había lucido esa vez, cada parte de aquel atuendo gritaba el nombre de Flug, como si lo conociera a fondo. Era como el uniforme de un piloto de avión, se trataba de un traje de gabardina larga y pantalón blancos, en el fondo llevaba un chaleco y corbata azul índigo sobre una camisa blanca, la gabardina se adornaba de insignias de aviador, hombreras doradas y algunos bordados, el atuendo se completaba con una gorra de plato blanca con visera índigo, se asemejaba bastante al traje de boda de algún príncipe británico.  
\- ¡Te ves tan lindo! –Exclamó Farfala- Quisiera poder maquillarte.  
El doctor se ruborizaba con cada halago y cada fotografía que Domina tomaba, la chica estaba preparada para capturar cada instante de ese día, ese momento no podía escapársele.  
\- ¿Qué haremos con su cabello? –Preguntó Spectre.  
\- ¿Qué más? Atárselo. –Respondió la arquera.  
-Podría llevarlo suelto. –Comentó Domina.  
\- ¿Qué más da? –Dijo Ékrixi- La gorra va a cubrirlo de todas maneras.  
La villana galáctica mostraba por primera vez un poco más de su rostro, con la ausencia del casco, su cabello rosado estaba alborotado y ahora era posible ver sus ojos oscuros.  
-Creo que tiene razón. –Dijo Flug, tímido.   
El científico intentaba cooperar, les había permitido hacer y deshacer, estaba tan nervioso por lo que acontecería ese día que no podía hablar sin sentir nauseas. Desde muy temprano estaba de pie, no logró conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, los días pasados estuvieron llenos de emoción por el suceso que venía, pero tan solo un día antes cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que cambiaría en su vida por algo como eso, no se trataba de una simple ceremonia o un anillo en el dedo anular, era una unión definitiva llevada a cabo con un ser poderoso, al que amaba con su alma, un demonio tan influyente que lo haría contraer nupcias frente a poderosos villanos de antaño, los ojos de todos estarían sobre él, no solo durante la boda, sino por el resto de su vida, se convertiría en alguien distinto para todos a partir de ese día. No estaba arrepentido de su decisión, rápidamente notó que fue apresurada, no muy bien meditada, pero estaba feliz de ser imprudente, ahora solo debía dedicarse a no cometer tantos errores durante el día y sobre todo a no vomitar sobre su futuro novio.  
-Si se lo quita se verá muy simple o enmarañado, no podemos dejarlo así. –Contestó Farfala ignorando al doctor.  
Desde una silla al otro extremo de la recámara, se encontraba una chica de cabello bicolor, uniformada como el resto, incómoda por la sencillez de su apariencia, sin su habitual gorro de camaleón, solo su cabello atado en una coleta larga. Las miraba discutir con apatía, con la mejor expresión de fastidio que podía poner, por obvias razones no era el mejor de sus días. Se levantó en silencio y caminó hasta el doctor, nadie le prestó atención hasta que ella misma hizo a un lado a las villanas para acercarse, se colocó tras el científico y comenzó a peinar su cabello, todas la miraron sin decir nada, trenzó un par de mechones a cada costado y los ató con el resto de su cabello en una coleta baja, le daba una apariencia sencilla pero no desarreglada, después simplemente regresó a su lugar.  
-Es… perfecto, gracias Demencia. –Dijo Flug con una sonrisa dulce, la chica solo desvió la mirada y continuó con su amargura.  
-Bien, asunto resuelto, creo que estás listo. –Habló Farfala, animada.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Umbra entró con una amplia sonrisa, llevaba puesta una larga gabardina negra y su peinado alborotado habitual.  
\- ¡Hey! Disculpen la tardanza, encontré… algo valioso en el camino. –Comentó apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar.  
Detrás, Lady Belle Mort entraba en el lugar y les dedicaba a todos una pequeña reverencia, se veía tan elegante como siempre, llevaba un vestido negro completamente hecho de encaje, era de manga larga y falda mediana, tenía puestos guantes de color negro, pequeños tacones y su diadema con orejas de conejo tenía esta vez adornos de flores de encaje negro.  
\- ¡Lady Belle! –Dijo el doctor, emocionado y se acercó a la dama rápidamente.  
-Oh cielo… te ves maravilloso. –Comentó enternecida.  
-Parece que le da más gusto verla a ella que a cualquiera de nosotros. –Murmuró Domina ofendida.  
\- ¿Y a quién no? Es Lady Belle. –Respondió Umbra.  
-Parece que no es el único emocionado por verla. –Se burló Ékrixi.  
La expresión de apatía de Demencia fue remplazada por un semblante embelesado, la chica veía admirada a la dama, estaba atenta a cada movimiento. Demencia volvía a sentir ese cosquilleo, la villana siempre había sido una mujer refinada, de vestimenta elegante y gustos selectos, pero en ese momento se veía… diferente, el vestido acentuaba bien su delicada figura, por primera vez podía apreciar sus piernas desnudas, su piel de color exótico aparentaba ser muy suave, no evitó preguntarse cómo se sentiría tocarlas, maldijo por lo bajo a su juventud, las hormonas le hacían esas malas jugadas, sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ideas un tanto vergonzosas que pasaban por su mente ¿En qué rayos pensaba?, desvió la mirada en busca de distracción, sus mejillas coloreadas la delataban terriblemente.  
-Te ves espléndida, querida. –Dijo Belle, la mujer estaba justo frente a Demencia a escasos centímetros.  
La chica se sobresaltó, la villana se acercó en medio de su ensimismamiento, no lo notó. – ¡Yo! Eh… me veo, te ves… -Balbuceó- ¡Debemos irnos! –Gritó levantándose de golpe y salió torpemente de la habitación.   
Belle la observó confundida, fue una reacción sumamente rara y que no supo interpretar.  
-Es verdad, se hace tarde. –Dijo Spectre.   
-Solo denme un segundo. –Habló Umbra, se desabotonó su larga gabardina y se la quitó dejándola a un lado.  
Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Flug, la araña tardó varios segundos en notar la expresión de sorpresa que tenían al verle.  
\- ¿Qué? –Preguntó con extrañeza.  
\- ¡¿Eres una chica?! –Gritó Farfala.  
Umbra llevaba puesto su vestido negro que le correspondía como dama de honor, llevaba zapatillas sin tacón en sus cuatro piernas y dos de sus brazos descubiertos. Soltó una risa comprendiendo al fin la situación, se encogió de hombros, divertida.  
-En efecto. –Respondió.  
-Vaya, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. –Comentó Belle.  
Farfala reaccionó explosiva, se acercó y la tomó de los hombros sacudiéndola. -Te he tratado como un hombre todo este tiempo ¡Me has hecho quedar como una idiota! –Gritó exasperada.  
\- ¡Nadie lo sabía! –Dijo en su defensa, la araña se dejaba zangolotear y no podía tomar el momento con seriedad.  
-Me siento timada. –Murmuró Spectre observando el espectáculo.  
-No hay tiempo para esto, –Interrumpió Belle tras ver el rostro de Flug lleno de urgencia- debemos irnos.  
El grupo salió finalmente de la mansión, frente a esta se encontraba una larga limosina negra muy elegante, en el puesto del conductor estaba Dryadalis esperando pacientemente, en el último asiento se hallaba Demencia, había despedazado con los dedos todo el borde de su vestido, se le veía ansiosa. La chica observó a todos adentrarse en el vehículo, Flug se veía feliz, nervioso, pero feliz, la joven tenía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones en su interior, estaba avergonzada por haberse comportado como una idiota frente a Belle, la mujer la ponía nerviosa y los nervios la volvían torpe, con ella descubrió que no era del todo desinhibida, podía cohibirse bastante cuando… en realidad no estaba segura del motivo, tampoco quería averiguarlo, le esperaba un día largo y posiblemente también una noche, debía guardar energías.  
En el templo de adoración al sombrero negro, un demonio de gran porte y gracia esperaba con frágil paciencia junto al altar, el momento se acercaba, estaba listo, vestía elegantemente de traje negro, un saco ajustado con cola de golondrina y pequeños botones dorados, de fondo un chaleco y corbata negros sobre una camisa azul índigo, su sombrero de copa estaba adornado por un lazo del mismo tono de azul, de él colgaba un sutil adorno de encaje negro y cadenas doradas que hacían juego, se apoyaba sobre un bastón con empuñadura redonda de color índigo. Podía notar que Eva la Loca le había dado mucha preferencia a Flug ese día, el azul no era su color preferido y no acostumbraba a llevar dorado en sus prendas, evidentemente vestía así para combinar con “la novia”.  
El villano observó todo el lugar, pensativo, era un templo relativamente nuevo pero su diseño era al estilo gótico renacentista, a decir verdad, bastante artístico, de paredes de cantera negra, gigantescas cúpulas y vitrales que mostraban figuras un tanto tétricas, la mayoría siendo siluetas del demonio. Frente a Black Hat se extendían un par de largas filas de bancas de madera oscura, en ellas esperaban una gran cantidad de villanos, todos dispersos según la familia a la que quisieran representar, algo más que tenía en común con Flug, ninguno tenía familia biológica a la cual pudieran invitar. De su lado se hallaban villanos de antaño, algunos retirados, colegas y subsidiarios que, si bien no apreciaba, sentía que podía respetar por su gran historial delictivo, como ejemplo estaba Orco, un demonio de distinta índole, entusiasta, incluso fastidioso, pero con el cual ahora compartía algo interesante, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente de un humano, ahí estaba él junto a su esposa e hijo, los padrinos de velación de la ceremonia, siendo una familia feliz. En el lado opuesto se sentaron los villanos más jóvenes, incluso estaban algunos empleados como 5.0.5. en primera fila y Teresa justo detrás de él, sin lugar a dudas el científico había ganado amigos desde que inició su relación, ahora era más del agrado de ellos.  
La ceremonia estaba por iniciar, Stephania Chanteur se colocaba en el órgano, uno de los más grandes retos de la preparación de la boda fue convencerla de tocar la marcha nupcial, la mujer se negaba rotundamente ya que lo consideraba algo que estaba muy por debajo de su nivel, afortunadamente la ministro fue capaz de convencerla.  
\- ¿Nervioso? –Preguntó una voz de mujer sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.  
El demonio se giró, a su espalda se encontraba Radharani Chitrakaar preparándose para oficiar la ceremonia, la mujer lucía elegante, llevaba un vestido negro de falda mediana con escote, Pin Up, al estilo de los años cincuenta, sobre la tela estaban bordadas en hilo blanco ramas y hojas, como si una frondosa enredadera trepara por el vestido, y sobre su cabeza tenía puesta una fedora ondulada.  
-No. -Contestó secamente.  
-Entonces… ¿Ansioso?  
Black no respondió, solo volvió a mirar el gran portón de entrada, ya era hora.  
La limosina se detuvo frente al enorme templo en medio del bosque, fue un milagro que el vehículo pudiera llegar hasta ahí por la estrecha brecha llena de baches, las puertas se abrieron y todos aparcaron. Flug sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho… o primero sería su estómago por su boca, las náuseas aún lo acosaban, los nervios crecían, atravesaron la primera entrada llegando a la recepción, las damas adornaron sus cabezas con sombreros cloché, era casi una obligación usar sombrero en ceremonias que giraran en torno a Black Hat, a su costado se acercaba el grupo de los caballeros de honor, aquellos que debían acompañarlas al entrar, la expresión de todas denotó de inmediato su inseguridad, los susodichos eran villanos atemorizantes seleccionados por el demonio; Padre, Él, el Lich, Hunson Abadeer, Puro Hueso y el recién llegado Aku, quien desapareció de la historia por un largo tiempo. El doctor estuvo consciente todo el tiempo de que no serían del agrado de las chicas, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, de hecho, podía jurar que Black Hat lo había hecho a propósito.  
Todos se prepararon, acomodados en fila de dos en dos y encabezados por la pequeña Anni Chabriola, la paje.  
-Querido, Susi acaba de traer esto para ti. –Llamó Belle entregándole un pequeño ramillete de flores de escarcha.  
La pequeña curiosidad de la boda, él sería la novia, después de muchas discusiones al respecto, no fueron capaces de lograr algo que fuese más equitativo, uno de los dos debía entrar después, finalmente el papel de la novia fue para Flug, nada que los tomara por sorpresa en realidad. El científico tomó las flores y vio a la villana dispuesta a marcharse.  
\- ¡Espere! –Llamó con urgencia.  
La mujer frenó en seco y lo miró desconcertada. Flug se acercó y la tomó de la mano con timidez.  
-Quiero pedirle algo… -Hizo una pausa reuniendo el valor para hacerlo- Como sabrá, yo… no tengo familia y no quisiera entrar solo… ¿Aceptaría acompañarme y entregarme al señor Black Hat?  
Belle abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonrió con dulzura y lo miró conmovida. –Por supuesto que sí, cariño, será un honor.  
La marcha nupcial comenzó, alertando a todos, el enorme portón se abrió, la pequeña Anni entró en puntillas, con su vestido de ballet, dejaba caer pequeñas flores de escarcha al suelo que se rompían en el trayecto dejando un camino de nieve blanca y brillante, los caballeros y damas entraron en seguida, tan felices como les era posible a pesar de la incomodidad y finalmente entró la estrella del espectáculo, acompañado de una hermosa y elegante dama, Flug caminaba con una tenue sonrisa fijando la vista en quien estaba por convertirse en su marido. El semblante del demonio no tenía precio, era uno que no se veía seguido, estaba admirado, podía ver claramente un brillo desprenderse de los preciosos ojos del doctor, un tenue rubor, una sonrisa con dedicatoria, exclusiva para él y un traje digno de su persona.  
Las damas y caballeros se acomodaron en su sitio, el demonio se acercó para recibir a su pareja, la dama conejo tomó la mano del doctor entregándosela.  
-Aquí tiene mi Lord, cuídelo como a su vida. –Tomó las muñecas de ambos- Tienen suerte, no todos tienen la dicha de compartir su vida con quienes aman, traten de no hacerse trizas… aunque de todas maneras es parte de la experiencia, un corazón roto siempre sanará a lado de la persona indicada. –Finalizó dejándolos y se sentó junto a 5.0.5.  
Black Hat llevó la mano de Flug a sus labios y depositó un beso en ella, mirándolo con picardía. –Espléndido. –Dijo en voz baja, el doctor reaccionó avergonzado y caminaron juntos al altar.  
Radha carraspeó, abrió el libro ceremonial y paso los dedos sobre las páginas para leerlo. –Bienvenidos sean todos al templo del sombrero negro, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos inconmensurables villanos bajo la autorización de nuestro amo y señor Black Hat.  
La ceremonia transcurrió, la artista ciega leía los escritos del libro designados a ese tipo de evento en particular, algunas eran largas frases que hablaban de la importancia de su unión, otras eran alabanzas al narcisista demonio y algunas eran frases en alguna lengua extinta que solo los presentes más antiguos comprendían.  
El doctor miró de reojo a Black, estaba concentrado, realmente estaba tomando todo con mucha seriedad, con autentico interés, así era él, no importaba cuanto le fastidiara algo o alguien, si se trataba de un compromiso mostraba madurez, era lindo ver que le importara tanto. Los nervios no habían desaparecido, tenía algo planeado que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se repetía mil veces que tenía que salir bien, sentía miedo de que no fuese así o fuera demasiado “cursi” para el demonio, solo le calmaba recordar que así inició todo.  
Radharani pasó a realizar preguntas de escrutinio, se cuestionaba su voluntad, su libertad, su fidelidad al sombrero, toda pregunta era respondida positivamente.  
-Lord Black Hat, –Inició Radha- ¿Acepta a Kenning Flug Slys en esta sagrada unión para amarlo e intentar no asesinarlo en el proceso, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que su condición de mortal los separe?  
El científico se sintió incómodo por la pregunta, era una realidad, además de que el hecho de obligar al demonio a darle debido amor y respeto era imposible, él sería el responsable de terminar con esa unión, tendría que morir tarde o temprano, abandonándolo, jamás pensó en eso antes, si aquello era felicidad para el villano, sería efímera inevitablemente, sintió un terrible pesar por la mera idea, pero una respuesta positiva por parte de Black le hizo saber que estaba consciente de ello y que al parecer no le importaba, sentía curiosidad por lo que había pasado por su cabeza antes de responder.  
-Flug Slys. –Continuó la dama ciega- ¿Acepta a Lord Black Hat en este eterno matrimonio para amarlo y respetarlo sin morir en el intento, en la salud y la enfermedad… si es que es posible… hasta que tu muerte los separe?  
Bien, la mujer estaba asomándose mucho a la realidad, se volvía incómodo, su honestidad a veces era brutal.  
-Acepto. –Respondió firmemente.  
-Rogamos entonces que el sombrero negro les de su aceptación… aunque siendo él quien se casa supongo que es obvio.   
El chico miró a su pareja, a pesar de las imprudencias de la artista, parecía estar manteniendo muy bien la compostura.  
-Es el momento de colocar las argollas, los símbolos que muestran la eternidad de la unión de dos almas que sin buscar la perfección ajena encontraron perfección en el ajeno, un encuentro fortuito.  
Cininda Lleyi se acercó, llevaba en sus manos un cojín negro de borlas rojas, sobre él estaban dos preciosas argollas de oro con un fino grabado, las figuras que tenían formaban una figura estando una al lado de la otra, era un Nudo Perenne, símbolo celta de amor eterno, joyas que evidentemente eran muy costosas. Orco y Sis se acercaron, su deber era ser sus testigos principales, el molesto demonio le dedicó al villano una mirada burlesca, le divertía estar presenciando de lo que Black tanto se había burlado en antaño de él.  
Ignorándolo, Black levantó la mano izquierda del doctor, tomó una de las joyas y la acercó, lo vio directo a los ojos, con esa mirada aparentemente fría, pero que el científico sabía interpretar, lo miraba de esa manera cuando tenía algo muy importante que decirle, cuando había algo sincero, a veces duro, pero siempre honesto de qué hablar. El demonio permaneció inmóvil un instante, parecía meditar lo que estaba por hacer, sus mejillas se tiñeron, reunió fuerza y habló.  
-Flug… Si el mundo no girara o el tiempo no existiese, entonces, jamás moriría, jamás morirías, tampoco nuestro amor… -Su voz se quebró un instante, lo que decía era demasiado dulce para poder con ello, especialmente frente a todos, no estaba acostumbrado, pero la mirada del doctor, ilusionada por escucharlo recitar, lo obligaba a continuar- pero el tiempo no es necesario, nuestro amor es eterno, no necesitamos del sol de la luna o los astros para… Ugh… para seguir amándonos… -Ahora se cuestionaba por haber elegido ese poema específicamente, en el momento le había parecido perfecto para él, tal vez a solas en su habitación, pero ahí era mucho más complicado- Si la vida fuera otra y la muerte llegase entonces, te amaría hoy, mañana… por siempre… todavía. –Finalizó y puso la argolla en su sitio.  
-Vaya… al parecer no es tan frio como pensábamos. –Murmuró Teresa.  
-Supongo que la bolsita lo ablandó. –Respondió Christine con una pequeña risa.   
El doctor sonrió enternecido, aquello lo inspiraba, era una señal para continuar con su plan, era perfecto. Tomó el anillo restante y repitió la acción.  
-Black Hat… Permanece a mi lado, cuando se apague mi luz, y la sangre se arrastre y mis nervios se alteren con punzadas dolientes, y el corazón enfermo y las ruedas del tiempo giren lentamente. –Inició, pudo ver una mirada de asombro por parte de Black, era un poema muy denso para ser recitado por él- Permanece a mi lado para no perderte ahora, para quererte siempre, y así protegerte de la llama incandescente que derriba las puertas y aplasta las vidas, dejándolas muertas, en espantosa huida. –Finalizó y de igual manera colocó el anillo en su dedo.  
-Es tan emotivo. –Dijo Belle, conmovida, limpiándose pequeñas lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela.  
-Excelente… eso fue espeluznante. –Comentó la artista para sí.  
Se llevaron a cabo los pasos siguientes de la ceremonia; la entrega de las arras por parte de Teresa para la abundancia, la firma del acta matrimonial, la colocación del dichoso lazo por parte de Maggie y Allister, ambos magos se acercaron desde extremos opuestos, se murmuraron molestos algo entre sí mientras trataban de ponerse de acuerdo, afortunadamente fue una riña más discreta de lo que esperaban y en cuestión de segundos estaban unidos de manera simbólica.  
-Esperamos que su eterna unión les sea placentera, si alguien desea oponerse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre… aunque si quiere seguir con vida más le vale callar.   
Flug tragó pesado, estaba dando la espalda a sus damas de honor, entre ellas se encontraba Demencia que, aunque les había demostrado aceptación y entero respeto por su relación, temía que su locura sacara a flote sus celos en ese instante.  
Desde los asientos, Belle presenció complacida todo el ritual, de vez en cuando echaba pequeños vistazos al grupo de chicas uniformadas, el doctor no era el único preocupado, pero por el contrario que él, a la dama le angustiaba el estado de animo de cierta chica de gran fuerza y cabello bicolor, se le veía apagada, inmersa en sus pensamientos, afortunadamente para algunos la joven no reaccionó a la pregunta, pero para otros pocos como la villana pooka era preocupante, le punzaba el corazón verla afligida, Demencia podría jurar haberlo superado todo lo que ella quisiese, pero mostraba una realidad distinta.  
-Bien, si nadie desea ser estúpido… -Comentó con un poco decepción, hubiera sido divertido que alguien abriera la boca- Por el poder que me ha sido conferido por la orden del sombrero negro yo los declaro marido y… uh… -Balbuceó, frenando sus palabras- Flug. –Dijo finalmente ganándose una expresión de desprecio por parte de Black, algo que sabía que estaba sucediendo y agradecía no poder ver- Puede besar a la… ¡Pueden besarse! –Corrigió.  
Ambos se miraron, abochornados, estaban a punto de cerrar un acuerdo mutuo, un pacto en donde juraron amarse, estar unidos, ser un equipo por lo que les restara de vida, no podía haber más dudas, ahora se pertenecían. Black tomó la iniciativa, rodeó el rostro de Flug con ambas manos, se acercó con decisión y finalmente unió sus labios, un beso gentil, tímido, correspondido con gusto, el doctor se dejó llevar por la emoción y se colgó de su cuello profundizando el beso. La música volvió a sonar, el toque lento del órgano daba fin a la ceremonia, los invitados se pusieron de pie listos para ver salir a la pareja. Al separarse permanecieron un instante así, mirándose, preguntándose cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, de una brusca relación laboral, a llevar en sus manos argollas de matrimonio, solo bastó encontrarse, conocerse de verdad para decidir estar juntos por siempre. Se tomaron de la mano y finalmente caminaron por la alfombra hacia la salida, hacia un capítulo nuevo donde continuarían viendo juntos la vida en rosa.  
El momento de la recepción, todos se habían reunido en el gran salón, 5.0.5. y las damas de honor continuaban haciéndose cargo de todo, no querían ver a ninguno de los recién casados moviendo ni un dedo ese día, no lo permitirían. Las mesas estaban llenas, invitados de distinto origen compartían mesa, algunas familias como la de orco, padre y los Valdoom llenaban mesas completas, la familia de vampiros se presentaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estirados, serios y vestidos de negro como siempre.  
La pareja entró al lugar, fueron recibidos por una mezcla de sonrisas sinceras, falsas adulaciones y miradas de disfrazado desdén, así era esto, todos eran criminales después de todo.  
-Pero miren nada más… -Inició Orco, acercándose a la pareja- aquí está el señor “que patético te ves desposando a una humana” –Comentó burlesco.  
Una larga sombra oscura lo atravesó de repente, Orco escupió una sangre verdosa y se dobló de dolor, fue atravesado por un largo tentáculo proveniente de Black, este lo observaba molesto con semblante arrogante, cuando lo soltó cayó de rodillas de inmediato.  
\- ¡Señor Black Hat! –Exclamó Flug, reprendiéndolo, asustado por la repentina acción.  
-Tranquilo, –Dijo Orco con dificultad- esto sanará en un instante… ¡Pero el traje era caro!  
-No comprendo cómo es que jamás te queda claro que no debes tomarte ese tipo de confianzas conmigo, pequeña basura. –Espetó Black- Demonio que baila…  
-Siempre tan agradable.  
-Me disculpo por eso, -Habló Flug, nervioso- ¿Quiere algo de beber? –Preguntó llevándoselo, alejándolo del villano cuanto antes, sabía que no lo soportaba, pero jamás pensó que eso sucedería, se sentía mal, que fueran los testigos de su matrimonio fue idea suya, era la única pareja sólida que conocía.  
El doctor tomó un vaso de agua con hielos de una bandeja que venía cargando un Hatbot y se la ofreció al demonio con una sonrisa llena de culpa.  
-Me sorprende bastante que hayas aceptado desposarte con él. -Comentó de repente.  
Flug lo miró desconcertado, el comentario lo tomaba por sorpresa.  
-No eres como él, no eres esa clase de villano.  
-Lo sé... Y de hecho yo se lo propuse a él.  
El ser oscuro soltó una ruidosa risotada. - ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?... Sí que eres peculiar. -Retomó un poco de seriedad- No debes apenarte, sé que no le agrado, lo conozco desde hace mucho, nunca nos entendimos bien... jamás pude convertirme en el tipo de demonio que él esperaba que fuera. -Dijo con nostalgia- A mí me gusta bailar. -Sonrió- Aunque creo que gracias a ti me comprende un poco más.  
-Aun así, no me pareció una buena reacción de su parte.  
-Es un malvado villano ¿Que esperabas? ¡Debes saberlo mejor que nadie!  
-Sí, pero...  
-Además, es natural, como dije antes, nunca nos entendimos... Seguramente le recuerdo a alguien... A cierto demonio.  
\- ¿A quién?  
-A alguien de sombrero blanco. -Respondió con sencillez, el doctor lo miró confundido- Pero no hablemos de eso, deberás disculparme, debo ir con mi esposa.  
Orco se alejó dejándolo desconcertado y con muchas preguntas en la boca, no pudo evitar que se fuera.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo está la novia más hermosa del mundo? -Preguntó Nightmare con una enorme sonrisa, se acercaba junto con Allister.  
-Silencio Rouge, -Calló Allister- ¿No ves que estamos frente al nuevo lord de la mansión Black Hat? -Comentó con burla.  
\- ¡Oh es cierto! Le ruego me disculpe, su majestad. -Hizo una reverencia entre risas.  
Flug rio divertido. –Nervioso, un poco aterrado. -Respondió tratando de ignorar el tema anterior.  
-Oh vamos, no deberías, ahora eres inmune. -Contestó el goblin.  
-Cierto, cualquiera de aquí deberá pensar dos veces en si quiera hablarte, incluso los más poderosos.  
-Lo dudo, sigo siendo un empleado.  
-El empleado favorito de todos. -Comentó una voz a su espalda, era Umbra, se acercaba con el grupo de chicas.  
-Miren, aquí viene la maestra del disfraz y el engaño. -Habló el mago.  
-Yo no engañé a nadie, ustedes supusieron que era hombre por algún motivo. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Cállate araña, todos nos sentimos timados. -Dijo Farfala, molesta.  
Umbra suspiró resignada, pero se sentía positiva, tendría que pasárseles algún día.  
-Quiero una foto del recién casado. -Dijo Domina emocionada y tomó una fotografía con una cámara profesional- Las fotografías y el video les llegarán en un par de días.  
-Te lo agradezco... A todos, ha sido un día perfecto.  
\- ¡Aún falta mucho! -Gritó Maggie- su primer baile, el brindis, el banquete, cortar el pastel, el ramo...  
-Podemos descartar el baile, -Interrumpió- el señor Black Hat odia bailar.  
-Bien, entonces yo bailaré contigo, -Propuso- su amargura no va a arruinarte el día.  
El doctor rio ante la propuesta. -Ni siquiera soy bueno haciéndolo.  
Al otro lado del salón, el demonio charlaba con la dama conejo y un grupo de villanos de alto nivel.  
-Se ha visto tan… varonil toda la ceremonia, le tengo envidia a su doctor. –Decía Él entre suspiros.  
-Cualquiera podía tenerle envidia con la vida llena de riquezas que le espera. –Contestó Abuelo con desdén- Yo siento pena por usted señor Black Hat, pudo encontrar un mejor partido… aunque el muchacho ha cumplido cada capricho de mis nietos y mi patético hijo Benedicto, peticiones estúpidas, nada productivo ha hecho ese bueno para nada…  
El demonio viró los ojos, el decrépito anciano aprovechaba cada momento que se le presentara para quejarse de “Padre”, aunque era cierto que era un inútil.  
-Que mal gusto señor Abuelo, -Dijo Belle- el doctor Flug es un joven con muchas aptitudes y cualidades maravillosas, no veo por qué sería un mal partido. –Comentó molesta.  
-Señorita Belle Mort, este anciano sabe discernir entre un buen empleado y un buen partido. –Se defendió.  
\- ¡Difiero por completo!  
Black suspiró hastiado, no tenía la más mínima intención de discutir con el viejo, la vejez de los humanos era irritante, vería por enésima vez a la dama pooka discutir con él, siempre sucedía.  
-Interesante placer el que ha elegido, Lord Black Hat. –Dijo alguien a su costado.  
El villano buscó el origen de la voz encontrándose con Mandy, la niña le hablaba sin mirarlo, tenía su atención en el centro del salón, donde se abría un gran espacio entre las mesas.  
-Me parecía alguien que elegiría otro tipo de sufrimiento… -Continuó- el odio es por mucho el placer más largo, el hombre ama con prisa, pero detesta con calma… el amor puede volverse tormentoso con el paso del tiempo.  
-No veo por qué tendría que sufrir. –Respondió Tajante.  
-Lo averiguará más pronto de lo que cree. –Apuntó con la barbilla al centro del salón.  
Entre las mesas Flug bailaba al ritmo de un tango clásico, “Por una cabeza”, tocado únicamente en violín por Stephania con su inhumano talento, el doctor danzaba con una mujer de cabellera roja y curvas espectaculares, ambos se movían perfectamente, aunque parecía que ella tomaba las riendas, se paseaban descaradamente por todo el centro del salón.  
\- ¿Te diviertes? - Preguntó Maggie tras ese disfraz de mujer seductora.  
-Mucho... Pero me preocupa que el señor Black Hat se moleste por esto.  
-Vamos Flug, confía en mí, relájate y disfruta.  
\- ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? -Se alarmó Teresa levantándose de su silla, veía al par bailar despreocupados.  
-Alguien tiene muchas ganas de morir hoy. -Respondió Christine.  
El par se movía por toda su improvisada pista, algunos murmuraban al verlos, quizá frases de asombro por su osadía, no solo porque nadie bailaba en una reunión de Black Hat, también porque quien lo hacía era "la novia", y lo hacía con alguien más. Entre giros y giros, se acercaron sin darse cuenta hasta Black Hat, la música finalizaba, Flug dio un giro y la hechicera lo hizo inclinarse como en cualquier paso final, el doctor cambió su expresión de inmediato al levantar la mirada y ver al demonio con ese semblante severo.  
-Mi Lord Black Hat, que placer verlo hoy. -Dijo Maggie con sarcasmo, retomó su apariencia normal, sonrió abiertamente y dando un chasquido se esfumó.  
El doctor perdió el equilibrio, pero el villano evitó que cayera, aún con esa expresión de molestia.   
La hechicera apareció al otro lado del salón, se recargó en un muro junto a Allister y el grupo, todos excepto ella veían la escena angustiados.  
-Veinte Hatcoins a que todo termina en desastre. -Dijo el mago.  
-Hecho. -Respondió Maggie.  
El científico se incorporó, le sonrió nervioso. -Señor, yo...  
Un tintineó llamó la atención de todos, era el sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa de cristal.  
-Me permiten su atención. -Habló Belle, el salón entero quedó en silencio- Me gustaría hacer un brindis por la feliz pareja.  
Black abrazó rápidamente a Flug por los hombros y les sonrió a todos de forma maliciosa, esa postura con la que rara vez solía guardar apariencias. El doctor repitió la acción, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.  
-Esta bella unión fue algo que pocos esperábamos, pero me permitiré decir que hasta los villanos más inalcanzables pueden encontrar el complemento perfecto. -Les dedicó una mirada cómplice- A partir de hoy ambos deberán amarse como prometieron, pero eso es solo una parte, tendrán que aprender a comprenderse, ignorar los detalles insignificantes que podrían afectarlos, ceder de vez en cuando a los caprichos del otro, -Enarcó las cejas, era una clara indirecta- no se trata de obedecer a exigencias claro está, pero hay cosas de las que se podría prescindir por la felicidad del otro... Es momento de terminar con los sermones y desearles la mejor de las experiencias, una vida juntos tiñendo al mundo de finas desgracias con lo que ambos pueden aportar como grandes villanos. -Levantó su copa- Salud, mis señores.  
El salón entero alzó las copas, un instante después todos volvían a sus charlas, los Hatbots empezaron a servir los platillos del banquete.   
La pareja permanecía estática, el rostro de Black se volvió serio y el doctor sentía la angustia crecer.  
-Desea... ¿Desea comer algo señor? -Preguntó tímidamente.  
El villano lo miró de repente, sin cambiar su expresión. Lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo jaló, llevándolo fuera del salón. El doctor se alarmó, pero no opuso resistencia.  
-Me debes veinte. -Dijo Allister triunfante.  
-No cantes victoria, mago de feria. -Contestó la hechicera- Vamos. -Lo haló del saco llevándoselo también.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vamos? -Intentó soltarse.  
-A averiguar quién perdió la apuesta.  
El grupo de villanos jóvenes los vieron irse y se escabulleron detrás de ellos.  
La dama conejo los vio satisfecha, se enteraría después que fue lo que ocurrió. Logró divisar una larga cabellera verde deslizarse hacia la salida junto con ellos y tomar un rumbo distinto, Demencia había pasado desapercibida todo el día y eso no era normal, preocupada, decidió ir detrás de ella.  
El demonio llevó al científico hasta una habitación cercana, se introdujeron en ella y cerró la puerta, otra habitación sin algún uso en particular, era amplia y solo tenía un par de libreros y un gramófono viejo en una esquina.  
-Jefe, lamento si eso le molestó, le juro que no fue mi intención. -Se excusó.  
Black no respondió, rebuscó algo entre los libreros, sacudía la tierra y revisaba minuciosamente, el joven solo lo observaba angustiado. Casi de lo más alto del librero, el demonio sacó lo que estaba buscando, era delgado cartón cuadrado, de él extrajo un acetato, sopló quitándole la tierra y lo colocó en el gramófono, la música comenzó a sonar, era una balada lenta de dudosa procedencia. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el chico, lo tomó de la cintura y de una de sus manos, posicionándose.  
\- ¿Esto es lo que querías?  
Flug estaba estupefacto, el villano estaba por hacer algo que odiaba o al menos eso creía.  
-Yo... pensé que no bailaba.  
-No en público. -Respondió y sonrió con complicidad.  
El científico correspondió el agarre, tomó su hombro y permitió que el villano lo llevara, un baile lento, fluido, tierno, era un momento muy especial.  
\- ¡Hazlo ya! -Grito Allister.  
-No voy a abrir un portal, van a darse cuenta. -Respondió Maggie.  
El grupo de villanos se encontraba junto a uno de los muros de la habitación donde estaba la pareja, alejados lo más posible de la puerta.  
\- ¿Cómo pensaban verlos entonces? -Cuestionó Farfala.  
-Ugh... Esperaba que no se encerraran.  
-Solo abran un maldito portal. -Dijo el goblin, exasperado, se giró a ver a Spectre.  
La chica se sobresaltó al percatarse de las miradas. -Oh no, no, olvídenlo, mis portales son muy impredecibles.  
Las miradas pasaron a Christine y Teresa.  
-No sé qué esperan que yo haga. -Respondió la súcubo con sencillez.  
-Ni siquiera lo piensen, si alguno de ellos me ve no podré moverme. -Contestó Teresa.  
-Vaya, los únicos con esa habilidad son un montón de cobardes. -Habló Lleyi en tono despectivo.  
-Oh ¡Tengo una idea! -Exclamó Teresa, se acercó a Dark Phantom y lo agarró de la cabeza tomándolo desprevenido, y lo estrelló contra la pared- Atraviesa el muro y di que ves. -Ordenó.  
\- ¡Suéltame maldito duende! -Gritó intentando zafarse.  
-Es una excelente idea. -Dijo Maggie y presionó su cabeza junto con Teresa.  
El villano fantasma bufó resignado y atravesó con lentitud el muro, un minuto después agito los brazos desesperado. Las chicas lo soltaron dejando que saliera.  
\- ¿Que viste?   
\- ¡Están bailando!  
\- ¿Estas bromeando? -Preguntaron al unísono.  
En medio de la emoción Maggie abrió un pequeño portal en el muro, daba a la parte trasera de un librero, a través de los espacios entre los libros podía verse a la pareja. Todos se asomaron en la medida de lo que podían por el pequeño agujero.  
-Gané. -Murmuró Maggie a Allister.  
En otra parte de la mansión, justo en el extremo opuesto, Demencia miraba al exterior sentada en el marco de una ventana, ya había oscurecido. La chica observaba el cielo, pensativa, podría salir sin problemas al exterior, era una pequeña ventana al jardín marchito, pero no tenía ánimos de moverse.  
\- ¿Todo está bien, cariño? -Preguntó Belle a su espalda.  
-Todo está de maravilla… -Respondió con un tono de voz plano, sin ninguna emoción.  
La mujer se recargó en el marco, intentaba ver a donde ella lo hacía. –Es una linda noche.  
-No te esfuerces… no lo vale.  
La dama bufó agobiada. –Dicen que… -Inició- hay puertas que deben cerrarse para que otras se abran, puertas que pueden conducirte a mejores destinos.  
-Es una frase muy genérica.  
-Pero es real…yo amé por mucho tiempo a alguien que me partió el corazón y aprendí demasiado del amor, creo que ahora puedo agradecer haber sufrido ese dolor.  
-Y ahora estás sola.  
Belle rio. –A veces tu honestidad es brutal, -Suspiró resignada- no estoy sola, si no hubiera renunciado a esa vida, ahora no tendría la maravillosa relación que tengo con tu jefe, no conocería a Flug, a los villanos y especialmente… a ti.  
\- ¿Yo que podría tener de especial?  
-Esa pregunta es muy sencilla, eres la chica más valiente y fuerte que podría existir, –Dijo con emoción- eres soñadora, divertida… eres hermosa.  
Demencia se ruborizó en el acto, observó a Belle, la villana no la miraba, tenía la vista pegada en la nada y una media sonrisa en los labios.  
-Después de esto serás más feliz, -Continuó- una vez que lo sueltes todo cambiará, llegará a ti una persona que pueda amar todo lo que te compone, que pueda ver lo especial que eres… que ame a la chica bajo el disfraz de Alebrije. –La miró y tomó lentamente su mano, con una tenue sonrisa.  
La chica observó esos ojos rosados y grandes, coquetos, la mujer era una belleza exótica, tan elegante, ella era la gracia encarnada en un modelo compacto con el suficiente poder y maldad como para acabar con el mundo ella misma, la mujer inalcanzable que muchos villanos quisieron desposar… y que aparentemente le tenía un afecto peculiar solo a ella, a tal grado de siempre estar presente con esa sonrisa amable, preocupándose por ella, pese a sus despectivas reacciones.  
-Bonnivet… -Llamó de repente y desvió la mirada- ¿Quieres sentarte? –Invitó haciendo un espacio a su lado en el marco de la ventana.  
Movimientos suaves, pasos bien marcados, un ambiente que poco a poco se volvía más sensual al ritmo del mismo tango, el ligero cambio del acetato, un demonio que lo seducía con porte y gracia, tan hábil que podría ser un mal chiste su odio por el baile. Black lo manipulaba con facilidad, era un arte que dominaba, tan cercanos el uno al otro, movimientos íntimos y sincronizados, de vez en cuando en un giro podía apreciar esos ojos verdes con una mirada hipnotizada, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo podía sentir su aliento rosar su cuello.  
-Usted es bueno en todo, señor Black Hat. –Dijo en un susurro provocándole al demonio un escalofrío.  
-Si sigues hablando voy a hacértelo aquí mismo.  
-Eso suena tentador. –Respondió con una pequeña risa- Me gusta todo de usted, señor Black Hat. –Volvió a decir, provocándolo.  
El villano lo hizo montar una pierna sobre su cintura, un paso clásico de aquel baile, pero con ello fue capaz de sentir la reacción física que provocaba su voz, quizá estarían por un largo rato en aquella habitación.  
Fuera de la habitación todos seguían observando, tal vez tendrían que retirarse cuando las circunstancias se volvieran un poco intensas.  
Maggie se escabulló separándose del grupo y caminó de vuelta al salón.  
\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? –La interceptó Allister.  
-Todo está volviéndose muy meloso para mi gusto, dejaré el portal ahí, puedes seguir observando si quieres.  
-Tampoco quiero, realmente todo está volviéndose meloso, incluso Nightmare está considerando rescatar a la chica Valdoom de sus estirados padres, me preocupa.  
-Vaya, ya era hora, la pobre tiene toda la noche junto a ellos mirando el móvil.  
Caminaron en silencio, el mago se desvió, caminó repentinamente al lado opuesto del salón.  
\- ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Maggie.  
-No quiero volver, los ancianos me fastidian… ¿Vienes? –Invitó con una sonrisa.  
Maggie lo miró dudosa, lo siguió insegura, tampoco quería regresar, lo único interesante ahí era la comida. Ambos subieron al segundo piso, el mago se sentó en el barandal de la escalera, desde ahí se veían los pasillos tétricos de la mansión y la gran luna desde un ventanal cercano, la hechicera se recargó a su lado.  
-Esa es una luna para hacer brujería de la buena. –Comentó Maggie.  
-Es una luna para estar acompañado. –Respondió serio.  
La chica rio. –No sabía que eras poeta.  
-Te ves muy hermosa hoy.  
La hechicera se ruborizó, estaba atónita ante el comentario. –Bien, conozco esa mirada ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada… solo quería decírtelo… supongo que aún te extraño. –Dijo nostálgico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie en el fragmento de la ceremonia, estoy terrible en esas cuestiones, tuve que tomar un protocolo específico como referencia, así que esto fue un poco complicado, espero les haya gustado u_u


	26. La vida es rosa... y la luna también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola otra vez!  
> Volvemos a la programación regular ¿Qué creen?... ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! ¿Saben que significa? ¡Si! ¡Capítulo semanal! >:3 este último retraso se debió nuevamente a la escuela, me atrapó la temporada de finales a medio capítulo y pff… me fue imposible continuar, por suerte ya todo está en orden de nuevo y puedo escribir tranquilamente para subir un capítulo a la semana jiji  
> Les agradezco mucho por sus buenos deseos respecto a la cirugía, todo salió bien, hubo algunos inconvenientes, pero al final todo fue estupendo.  
> Hay varios avisos y detalles para este capítulo, primero que nada, tenemos un par de nuevos personajes, el primero es Leila Keik, personaje inspirado en ¡The Galaxy Muffin! :3 la artista ha seguido este fanfic en AO3 casi desde el principio, merecía su espacio en esta historia <3\. Hay otro personaje del cual advierto quedarán muchas dudas que no van a resolverse hasta que casi lleguemos al final de esta historia, así que su aparición será misteriosa por mucho tiempo.  
> ¡Aclaraciones del capítulo anterior! Me di cuenta que hubo una pequeña confusión respecto a la paternidad de Black Hat jaja, nuestro querido demonio menciona que tras procrear se volverá mortal y morirá, esto no quiere decir que en cuanto nazca un hijo suyo él va a morir, si no que se volverá mortal, envejecerá como uno con el paso del tiempo y eventualmente morirá, es como si se volviera humano y siguiera posteriormente una vida común. Otro detalle, aquí no habrá Omegaverse, honestamente… no me gusta jaja, yo estoy manejando algo similar a lo que antiguamente era un doncel, se trataba de hombres que tenían la posibilidad de embarazarse, esto daba pie al Mpreg (Male Pregnancy), aquí Flug no tenía como tal la posibilidad de embarazarse, pero surgió por otros medios que después se explicarán a lo largo de la historia (Lo siento, soy fujoshi de antaño jaja en mis tiempos solo había Mpreg).  
> Otra aclaración y dato interesante que no mencioné anteriormente respecto al… amiguito de Black Hat jaja, las espículas que mencioné son una característica del aparato reproductor del macho felino, los gatos poseen pequeñas púas de queratina en el pene, sí causan dolor, es por esto que durante la cópula los machos muerden a la hembra del cuello para que no pueda huir, peeeerooo la naturaleza es sabia, su función es la de estimular la ovulación mediante el raspado.  
> Como dato interesante en este capítulo tenemos un Floppy Hat, el cual es un sombrero para mujer, flexible, de ala ancha, que es comúnmente usado en playas ya que está diseñado para cubrir los ojos del sol. Suena a un dato irrelevante, pero no lo es >:)  
> Tengo una afición por los atuendos jaja me gusta mucho describir ropa e incluso escenarios.  
> Como último mensaje quiero disculparme si le cambié la orientación sexual a alguien XD como sabrán, la gran mayoría de los personajes en esta historia están inspirados en los lectores, formé parejas sin tomar en cuenta la orientación de nadie, pero la realidad es que no la conozco y pues estoy a favor del amor <3 las parejas de un fanfic no solo pueden ser homosexuales, en el amor hay hermosa diversidad.  
> Por lo pronto no tengo más que decir, así que disfruten el capítulo.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel <3
> 
> (MENSAJE IMPORTANTE AL FINAL, NO PUDE INTRODUCIRLO AQUÍ)

-Aah… siga por favor… quiero más… -Gimió Flug.  
El doctor se aferraba a un muro de la habitación, completamente acorralado, ambos estaban erguidos, el demonio lo penetraba suavemente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Aún conservaban la ropa puesta y, en la medida de lo posible, intacta, debían regresar al salón después de eso.  
Todo inició por aquel baile en intimidad, el ritmo de la música y los movimientos lascivos encendieron rápidamente el ambiente, el demonio parecía bastante sensible a las palabras del científico, y a su vez, Flug no pudo resistirse a su tremenda erección, era un final predecible.  
Black se movía desesperado, no podía encajar sus garras, morderlo o cualquier otra cosa que acostumbrara con tal de no dañar el preciado traje del doctor, pero amaba esa postura, se sentía tan estrecho, en completa cercanía, podía besar su cuello, oler su cabello. Mientras su miembro entraba y salía rítmicamente del interior del chico, resbalándose por su humedad, se dedicó a masturbarlo, el joven goteaba, estaba tan excitado como él, jadeaba y gemía sin contenerse, era exquisito como solo él podía volverlo. Sin poder soportarlo más, encajó los dientes afilados en su cuello, la sangre escurrió.  
-Mgh… Ugh… muérdame más fuerte… -Rogó entre jadeos.  
-Ya estás sangrando mucho.  
-Hágalo… por favor. –Exigió.  
El villano dudó por un instante, pero aquello le complacía, lo mordió con más fuerza, la sangre se volvió más abundante, el sabor le encantaba, la relamió gustoso, cada gota. Flug no se quejó, jadeó pesado y un instante después terminó en la mano del demonio, un orgasmo agresivo, los espasmos no se detenían, su propia saliva escurría de su mentón, el dolor se había vuelto algo placentero.  
Por su parte, Black Hat no estaba cerca del límite, no tenía pensado terminar pronto, era deliciosa esa sensación de excitación que lo recorría, el calor sobre su falo, ese interior que lo abrazaba palpitante en cada dura estocada que daba, quería sentirlo un poco más.  
Fuera de la habitación, una gruesa telaraña cubría el agujero de un pequeño portal, a su lado Umbra hacía guardia.  
\- ¡Necesito otro pañuelo! –Gritó Farfala, un abundante sangrado escurría de su nariz.  
-No puedo creer que en serio te sucediera eso, –Rio Anaiiram- apenas estaban besándose.  
La tríclope luchaba por parar un sangrado nasal, Spectre la abanicaba con sus manos un tanto angustiada.  
-Dejabe en baz… -Gruñó apretando su nariz- ¡Y a dí do se de ocura pubicar esa fodo!  
\- ¿Qué es una “fodo”? –Respondió Domina, burlándose.  
-Levanta la cabeza. –Sugirió Teresa a la enojada arquera.  
Mientras tanto, Umbra observaba la escena avergonzada, en cuanto las acciones de los recién casados subieron de tono, se dispuso a cerrar temporalmente el agüero en el muro para darles intimidad, Maggie se había marchado dejándolo abierto indefinidamente, debía improvisar.  
-Esto es demasiado cómico, –Comentó Nightmare acercándose- aunque quizá todos habríamos acabado igual si nos quedábamos hasta el desenlace.  
-Tal vez deberíamos traer a Heks. –Contestó la araña.  
-No… -Respondió- ella está atendiendo algo importante con alguien importante…  
En el segundo piso, un par de amantes de la magia zurcían con ímpetu una vieja herida, una historia hecha girones que fue rasgada por el orgullo.  
La hechicera se sentó junto a Allister. –No puedes decir eso ahora, no de esa manera.  
-Lo digo de verdad.  
\- ¡No me interesa! –Gritó molesta- Tú fuiste quien lo decidió de todas maneras.  
El mago dio un salto del barandal y la miró de frente. –Sí y acepto que fue un error. –Contestó con firmeza.  
-No puedes… -Inició, su voz empezó a quebrarse- no puedes tratarme como una basura por tanto tiempo y después venir a decir algo como eso.  
\- ¿Tratarte como basura? ¡Tú eres la única que me ha tratado de esa manera!  
\- ¡Silencio! –Gritó furiosa, sus ojos se encendieron, alzó su mano, de ella se desprendió una luz amarillenta que fue a dar contra el mago, haciéndolo salir disparado.  
Allister cayó al suelo de espaldas, abrió los ojos dispuesto a replicar, pero su entorno lo hizo callar, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, era como una gran habitación negra, frente a él había un portal del cual emergía Maggie, notoriamente furiosa.  
\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Cuestionó nervioso.  
-No es así de fácil, no puedes solo venir a decir que te arrepientes. -Dijo, ignorándolo.  
-Maggie, solo... Solo estoy disculpándome, es algo que quise decir por mucho tiempo.  
\- ¿Y por qué hasta ahora? -La hechicera estaba furiosa, su aura crepitaba y lágrimas amenazaban por salir- No tienes idea de lo insignificante que me hiciste sentir, cuanto sufrí, no es justo que te atrevas a decir algo como eso después de tanto tiempo...  
\- ¡Jamás me diste la oportunidad de remendarlo! Después de eso solo me evitabas y al final terminaste tratándome como un enemigo. -Se incorporó, comenzaba a molestarse.  
\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Querías que lo abandonara todo, que dejara mi trabajo y mi éxito, estabas celoso.  
\- ¡Yo jamás te dije algo como eso! Eres demasiado explosiva, nunca quisiste escucharme.  
Maggie apretó la mandíbula, hacía rechinar sus dientes de molestia, impulsivamente alzó su brazo, una esfera luminosa salió desprendida de su mano directo al mago. Allister la detuvo con ambas manos, protegiéndose hasta que la pelota desapareció dejando en sus manos pequeñas quemaduras.  
-De esto estoy hablando. -Volvió a decir el Mago.  
La villana abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de sus acciones, se talló el rostro con ambas manos, desesperada.  
-Me dijiste que odiabas que fuera tan exitosa.  
-No, yo dije que detestaba que me hicieras sentir tan inferior. -Corrigió- Maggie, todo iba muy bien, éramos felices juntos, comencé a tener éxito en la organización y a ganar fama con mis atrocidades, y de repente te empeñaste en derribarme de la cima, era como si desearas estar siempre un paso al frente... Ni siquiera era tu sueño, odias a Black Hat.  
Escuchó todo aquello con una expresión que mostraba sorpresa y confusión, era la primera vez que lo dejaba hablar después de lo ocurrido, después de aquella discusión que lo rompió todo, que quebró a la pareja de magos más famosa de Hatville. Comenzó a lagrimear, su expresión no cambiaba, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.  
-Yo... Pensé que tal vez necesitabas a alguien más exitoso a tu lado.  
-Te conozco desde que éramos niños, estuve deseando estar contigo por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué habría querido algo diferente? ¿Por qué me importaría?  
-Creí que no era suficiente. -Desvío la mirada, se abrazó a si misma- Yo solo busqué crecer, ser alguien tan reconocida que te sentirías orgulloso de estar a mi lado, ser tan grande como Allister Guesness.  
El mago quedó mudo, no esperaba una respuesta como esa. -Pues... lo lograste... pero me hiciste sentir como una basura en el proceso.  
Tras esas palabras, Maggie se quebró, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gimotear mientras gordas gotas de agua resbalaban de sus ojos.  
-Yo no quise... -Lloraba con más fuerza, su aura creció, el suelo negro comenzó a corroerse- ¡Jamás fue mi intención! -Gritó con una mezcla de furia y tristeza.  
Allister observó alarmado como en aquella dimensión aparentemente vacía, el suelo se resquebrajaba a partir de donde la hechicera lloriqueaba, el portal a su espalda empezó a cerrarse.  
-Maggie, tienes que calmarte. -Comentó angustiado- Jamás tomé en cuenta eso ¿De acuerdo? Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta que lo hacías por mí, es solo que por un momento pareció en mi contra.  
\- ¡Te fuiste! -Recriminó.  
\- ¡Lo lamento! Fue impulsivo y cobarde, lo admito, pero cuando quise arreglarlo no me permitiste acercarme.  
-No quería que me lastimaras más.  
La villana no dejaba de llorar, rechinaba los dientes, tenía las manos contra el suelo y la nada a su alrededor se desmoronaba, era como si la vacía dimensión se borrara poco a poco. El mago estaba asustado, no sabía cómo calmarla, podría simplemente salir por el pequeño portal, pero no quería dejarla ahí, no podría hacerlo.  
-No iba a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? No quería y no quiero lastimarte más. -Dijo con urgencia- Maggie, debes calmarte.  
\- ¡No me digas que me calme! -Gritó enojada.  
El mago se acercó más, a unos cuantos centímetros, el aura de la chica lo quemaba, con todo el dolor que le provocaba, logró tomarla de los hombros, sintió su sobresalto, la hechicera lo miró con desasosiego.  
-Bruja, no he dejado de sentir lo mismo por ti, -Susurró con la expresión más amable que podía dedicarle- aún te quiero, -Acarició su mejilla, los dedos del mago enrojecieron, escocían- dame una oportunidad.  
Maggie relajó su expresión, su aura disminuyó poco a poco, aún gimoteaba. Allister reunió todo el valor que pudo, la tomó del mentón y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. La bruja no se resistió, rápidamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, se ancló del cuello del mago y se dejó abrazar.  
Ambos compartieron un beso que duró un par de minutos, tan calmados, sintieron como heridas del pasado terminaban de sanar con la caricia de un labio ajeno, con el sabor agridulce del amor, se abrazaron con fuerza, dejaron que su aliento se mezclara, se añoraban, no había más que ese momento que sería inolvidable. La hechicera se impulsó hasta caer, continuó besando al mago encima de él. Allister se sujetó de su cintura, en movimientos lenes logró colocarse encima de ella, se extrañaban y lo estaban demostrando, el mago acarició sus largas piernas, besó su cuello dejando una pequeña marca.  
-Allister... No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento... -Comentó avergonzada.  
-Lo sé. -Respondió sonriente, se deshizo de su saco y corbata y continuó besándola.  
En el marco de una ventana, dos hermosas damas charlaban enérgicas, observaban admiradas una luna que con el paso de las horas se había teñido de un tenue color rojizo, para ese momento parecía tener un resplandor rosado.  
\- ¿En serio te la comiste? -Preguntó Demencia, asqueada.  
-Ugh... sí, pero no fue tan desagradable como pensaba, -Respondió Belle- además, creo que ella lo está pasando mucho peor ahora.  
-Me alegra no tener que volver a ver a esa perra.  
-Lamento poder decir lo mismo.  
El silencio reinó por varios minutos, apreciaban el paisaje, no era completamente maravilloso, el jardín estaba seco y en frente solo había casas y edificios, pero la luna era espléndida y la compañía también.  
-Que hermosa se ve la luna esta noche. -Comentó la dama.  
Demencia se fijó en ella un instante, realmente se veía maravillada, sonrió maliciosamente al ocurrírsele una idea. La chica se puso de pie de un salto hacia el jardín.  
-Vamos. -Le extendió una mano.  
\- ¿A dónde? -Cuestionó confundida.  
-Si te gusta la vista desde aquí, no podrás creer lo que voy a mostrarte.  
La villana tomó su mano, dudosa. La chica haló de ella con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa y la cargó en sus brazos.  
-Será mejor que te sostengas bien.  
Belle se afianzó insegura de su cuello, se vio obligada a anclar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura cuando el Alebrije la soltó para montarse en la pared exterior de la mansión y comenzar a subir por ella.  
-Quizá podríamos usar las escaleras. -Dijo temblorosa.  
-No hay escaleras para llegar ahí, además, esto es mucho más divertido. -Rio burlona- ¿Tienes miedo, Bonnivet?  
-Por supuesto que no. -Respondió indignada.  
La realidad es que estaba aterrorizada, sabía que incluso cayendo de ahí no era posible que se hiciera daño, pero detestaba las alturas. Subieron rápidamente, la chica subía haciendo curvas alrededor de la casa, pasaron junto a un ventanal, Belle vio desconcertada a través de él, había un aro de luz, un pequeño portal al final de la escalera del segundo piso, no pudo averiguar de qué se trataba por la velocidad con la que subían. Llegaron al techo de la mansión, era verdad que no había otra manera de llegar hasta ahí, lo único presente era un tramo del avión que estaba incrustado en el edificio. La dama bajó temblorosa y se alejó de la orilla lo más que pudo.  
\- ¿Verdad que es fantástico? -Dijo Demencia, señalaba al frente.  
La villana observó admirada el paisaje, frente a ellas se alzaba una luna rosada, grande y resplandeciente, su luz alumbraba las copas de los árboles de un bosque no muy lejano.  
-Ven, siéntate. -Invitó la chica, sentada al borde del techo.  
Belle dudó, no estaba segura de que pudiera mantenerse tranquila en ese sitio, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, la joven estaba siendo muy amable con ella por primera vez. Caminó despacio, trataba de no mirar hacia abajo.  
Demencia pudo notar su evidente temor, sonrió con malicia y cuando la tuvo a su alcance la tomó de la muñeca acercándola bruscamente a la orilla.  
La dama se sobresaltó y gritó asustada.  
-Tranquila, -Habló la chica, la abrazó de la cintura haciendo que se sentara a su lado- no voy a soltarte.  
La villana se ruborizó, Demencia le sonreía con complicidad, la abrazaba con fuerza, logró hacerla sentir segura.  
-De acuerdo, linda. -Respondió, se relajó y observó el paisaje.  
Demencia dio un pequeño vistazo a la villana, se veía feliz, evitando que los nervios la dominaran, la acercó más. Belle notó la acción, con una sonrisa tenue recargó su cabeza en ella y sintió casi al instante como la chica repetía la acción. Ambas se dedicaron a disfrutar del hermoso paisaje juntas, con un corazón que latía a mil por hora, en silencio, pero con acciones que decían demasiado.  
Fue imposible no arrugar su preciada ropa, el demonio jadeaba, sostenía las caderas del joven de ojos verdes, lo embestía rápidamente mientras él se sostenía a duras penas del muro, ya estaban llegando al límite.  
\- ¡Ahh! ¡Mgh! Señor no... No puedo más. -Gimió.  
Black hizo uso de aquellos tentáculos que ocasionalmente aparecían, se enredó en sus piernas, alrededor de su torso hasta llegar a su boca y se enganchó de ella para mantenerla abierta, gimiendo y salivando. Podía haber terminado antes, pero quería más, quería seguir sintiéndolo hasta el cansancio.  
Flug sentía esos golpes en su interior, chocando insistentemente en esa zona tan solicitada, desatando sensaciones eléctricas. Curioso, lamió el tentáculo, lo hizo como si se tratara del miembro erecto de su pareja, sintió de inmediato la tensión del villano, parecía ser sensible a cualquiera de sus acciones, succionó y mordió levemente hasta escuchar un suave gemido a su espalda.  
Incluso para alguien como él había un límite, sin resistir más encajó sus garras y en una estocada terminó dentro de él. El doctor pudo sentir como aquel agarre tan tosco perforaba su piel y lo hacía sangrar.  
Black se relajó, reposó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, salió lentamente de su interior provocando un escalofrío. Un poco tarde se dio cuenta del desastre que había provocado, debían ocuparse rápido de eso o mancharían los trajes, o al menos el de Flug, sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco un pañuelo de tela y se ocupó de remediarlo.  
El científico permaneció quieto, avergonzado, dejándose hacer, era el momento más embarazoso, pero el demonio insistía casi siempre en hacerse cargo, bajo cualquier circunstancia era bastante responsable, era como si fuera su deber dejarlo intacto como lo encontró, aunque Black detestaba que le agradeciera por ello, simplemente ponía la ropa en su lugar una vez que terminaba.  
Ambos se vistieron, el doctor mostraba una gran sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz, salió de la habitación anclado del brazo del villano, era momento de continuar la celebración, ya habría tiempo para estar juntos a solas.  
Un par de amantes hechiceros bajaban tranquilamente las escaleras, tomados de la mano y con una tenue sonrisa.  
\- ¡Ya eda hoda! -Exclamó Farfala con un pañuelo en la nariz.  
\- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te ocurrió? –Preguntó la hechicera, desconcertada.  
-A la niña de tres ojos la calientan los besos húmedos. –Se burló Anaiiram ganándose una mirada de desprecio.  
\- ¿Eh?  
-Eso no importa ahora, –Interrumpió Umbra- debes cerrar el portal antes de que…  
Un rechinido seguido de un portazo los alertó a todos, la puerta de una habitación cercana se había abierto, no cabía duda de quien se trataba. Maggie cerró rápidamente el portal.  
\- ¡Rápido! –Apresuró Allister abriendo un portal y atravesándolo- Entren ya. –Dijo con urgencia.  
El grupo de villanos se introdujo rápidamente, llegaron al gran salón dejando en desconcierto a algunos villanos presentes que los veían llegar. A la cola se encontraba Teresa, quien quedó paralizada antes de atravesar, alguien en esa habitación debía estarla observando, no podía moverse, era su condición de leprechaun que no la dejaba escapar mientras era vista, miró a todos lados, en el fondo pudo observar a Lady Belle y Demencia entrando por una ventana, las mujeres la veían junto al portal, confundidas.  
\- ¡Muévete ya, duende! –Habló Dark- Debemos cerrar esto.  
\- ¡No puede moverse! –Dijo Christine alarmada.  
La chica rubia solo podía mover los ojos, empezaba a angustiarse y no tenía manera de rogar que todos desviaran sus miradas para poder continuar, escuchaba cada vez más cerca los zapatos de pequeño tacón que usaba el demonio, estaba perdida, al verla paralizada se darían cuenta que trataba de escapar de algo.  
Dark bufó resignado y atravesó el portal, lanzándose sobre Teresa, usó su poder para atravesar el suelo junto con ella y desaparecer de la vista, el portal se cerró, todos permanecieron estáticos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo Nightmare.  
Caminando hacia el gran salón, un brillo peculiar, como un corto flash, llamó la atención del doctor, le pareció ver a alguien en el fondo y un parpadeo después ya no estar ahí, fijó más la vista logrando divisar a Demencia y Belle acercándose.  
-Mi Lord ¿Su noche ha sido agradable? –Preguntó Belle dulce como siempre.  
-Satisfactoria… -Respondió con una amplia sonrisa dedicándole una mirada lasciva a Flug.  
El doctor desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado, decidió regresar al salón y dejar charlar al par de colegas, se introdujo en el lugar seguido de Demencia, la chica se veía relajada, más contenta que en las horas anteriores, eso lo tranquilizaba, debía admitir que temía que lo estuviese pasando mal. Lo primero que pudo divisar al entrar, fue al grupo de jóvenes villanos, amontonados en una mesa, cuchicheando algo y mirando hacia el otro extremo del lugar, se acercó curioso.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó.  
-No puede ser… ¡En serio va a hacerlo! –Exclamó Domina.  
-No es un cobarde… tal vez es estúpido, pero es un estúpido muy valiente. –Contestó Allister.  
Confundido, Flug buscó con la mirada aquello a lo que prestaban tanta atención, a medio salón Nightmare caminaba decidido hacia una mesa lejana, la mesa de los Valdoom.  
\- ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer? –Preguntó alarmándose.  
-Quiere invitar a bailar a Aylin. –Respondió Maggie sin desviar la mirada.  
\- ¿Está demente? El señor Valdoom jamás va a permitirlo, es un egocéntrico elitista.  
-Intentamos decírselo, pero está convencido de que lo aceptarán. –Dijo la bruja encogiéndose de hombros.  
Flug meditó la situación, los resultados estaban claros, el hombre era conocido por rechazar cualquier cosa que no estuviese a su altura, era un villano de antaño, conocido cercano de Black Hat, su pequeña hija era el tesoro más grande que tenía era más que obvio que no dejaría que cualquiera se le acercase. Bufó resignado y fue tras él.  
\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó la hechicera.  
-Ayudarlo… se los debo.  
El científico logró llegar hasta él justo cuando el goblin llegaba a la mesa, el serio vampiro, de traje oscuro, piel grisácea y cabellera negra peinada hacia atrás, los observó con indiferencia, mientras que Aylin los miraba nerviosa y confundida.  
-Señores Valdoom, –Saludó Flug- ha sido un honor contar con su presencia esta noche.  
Nightmare lo miró interrogante sin obtener respuesta.  
-Doctor Flug, –Respondió la mujer, una vampiresa de rasgos más similares a los de su hija, sumamente bella de cabellera azulada y larga- debo felicitarlo por su matrimonio, quisiera poder charlar con lord Black Hat.  
-El señor Black Hat se encuentra un poco ocupado… pero permítanme presentarles a Nightmare Rouge, un villano de élite y gran contribuyente de la organización. –Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, intentando sonar convincente.  
-Nightmare Rouge… -Repitió el vampiro.  
En el fondo, los villanos observaban expectantes la escena, los resultados pasaron a ser impredecibles. Un golpe en la mesa junto a ellos llamó la atención de todos, Teresa se había sostenido de ella a fin de no caer, cojeaba y sostenía a Dark de un brazo, ambos estaban sucios y ligeramente malheridos.  
\- ¡Teresa! –Llamó Christine- ¿Qué rayos les ocurrió?  
-No… quiero hablar de eso… solo diré que deben limpiar con urgencia el sótano de esta maldita mansión, por mera suerte estamos vivos. –Respondió molesta, dejó a un lado al abatido villano quien reposó la cabeza en la mesa- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-El goblin está por hacer algo estúpido y Flug quiere amortiguar el golpe. –Respondió Demencia, todos la observaron extrañados, nadie notó el momento en el que llegó, pero parecía muy interesada en los resultados posiblemente desastrosos de ese momento.  
-Es una pésima idea. –Dijo la chica- Los Valdoom son sin duda de los miembros más complicados de la organización, si Rouge no muere hoy, su reputación se irá por el drenaje.  
-Flug parece interesado en ayudarlo. –Contestó Domina con sencillez.  
-Son un par de idiotas. –Respondió y caminó con dificultad hasta ellos.  
\- ¿También irás?  
-Trataré de evitar que se humillen demasiado.  
La charla se había vuelto tensa, de hecho, se transformó repentinamente en un interrogatorio incómodo.  
-Entonces… dices que solo eres un ladrón. –Dijo la mujer.  
-Uhm… si… -Contestó nervioso.  
Gema parecía querer que el suelo se abriera de repente y todo se hundiera bajo tierra, las cosas no mejoraban. El doctor ya no encontraba una excusa para que el goblin estuviera presente en ese momento.  
\- ¡Señor Rouge! –Llamó Teresa acercándose, tenía una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, aquella mueca que utilizaba para hacer negocios- Debemos terminar aquella charla pendiente, aún no me ha dicho si aceptará el trato con la organización.  
\- ¿Uh?  
\- ¿Qué diablos haces? –Murmuró Flug.  
-Cállate y sígueme el juego.  
-Teresa Gluck. –Habló el villano.  
-Oh lord Valdoom, lamento interrumpir su conversación, tengo un asunto pendiente con el señor Nightmare.  
\- ¿Lo tenemos? –Dijo confundido.  
-Lo tenemos. –Respondió sonriente, su mirada se tornó aterradora de repente, el chico no parecía entender el asunto.  
-Habla de la mansión… que comprarás pronto… y los negocios con lord Black Hat. –Completó el doctor.  
-Oh… -Soltó entendiendo finalmente el mensaje- ¡Sí! La gran mansión y… el contrato.  
\- ¿Sabían que Nightmare Rouge a estado adquiriendo valiosos bienes de la organización? Se ha vuelto muy influyente. –Comentó Teresa a los señores.  
-No tenía idea. –Dijo el hombre con sorpresivo interés.  
-Tiene actualmente un alto rango dentro de la organización. –Continuó Flug.  
-Como un consejo… le convendría hacer algunos tratos con él en el futuro. –Le susurró la chica.  
-Que… interesante. –Soltó el vampiro, lo miraba de pies a cabeza, pensativo.  
Flug lo codeó ligeramente.  
-Uh… me encantaría hablar de negocios con ustedes ahora, pero… tenía pensado sacar a la señorita a bailar. –Sonrió galante- Por supuesto, si los señores me lo permiten.  
El vampiro lo observó dudoso, le dedicó una mirada interrogante a la mujer y esta le sonrió con complicidad.  
-Adelante. –Contestó secamente.  
La chica, atónita, se levantó rápidamente y aceptó la mano del goblin caminando junto con él a la improvisada pista.  
-Un gusto saludar. –Dijo Flug con una reverencia.  
-Hasta luego. –Se despidió Teresa.  
El par caminó con velocidad hasta alcanzar a la pareja.  
-Vas a tener que robar muchos bancos para obtener una mansión que esté al nivel de los señores Valdoom. –Dijo Teresa.  
-Y tendremos que hablar con lord Black Hat… ruega porque tenga algo bueno que ofrecerte. –Completó Flug.  
El goblin sonrió nervioso, no respondió, miró a la chica a su lado quien lo observaba contenta y ligeramente ruborizada.  
-Valió la pena. –Contestó finalmente.  
La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, de vuelta a las charlas incómodas, halagos falsos, momentos tensos entre Black Hat y quienes disfrutaban del baile, pero a pesar de todo la estaba pasando bien. Comenzaba a notar lo terriblemente despistado que era, recién se había dado cuenta de las numerosas parejas que se habían formado o al menos solidificado en ese corto tiempo, se sentía especialmente estúpido respecto a la cercanía de Belle y Demencia ¿Cómo no lo había notado?  
Como quiera que fuese, ahora estaban en otro punto especial de la celebración, con mucho ímpetu el doctor le solicitó al demonio hacer el famoso corte del pastel de bodas, no fue algo acordado, de hecho, fue un tema bastante rechazado por el villano, aparentemente era algo "ridículo" y muy poco propio de él, aun así, el científico se armó de valor y rogó incansablemente para que sucediese, después de un largo rato finalmente aceptó a regañadientes.  
-Terminemos con esto. -Dijo enfadado.  
Flug rio enternecido, era como un niño berrinchudo, le costaba aceptar algunas situaciones y sobre todo admitir que no eran tan desagradables como decía.  
Posados frente al gran y esponjoso pastel, el doctor guio entusiasmado la mano del villano para cortar una rebanada, sirvió un par de trozos y le sonrió burlón por lo que se avecinaba, aquel momento romántico en el que debían darse mutuamente un mordisco del postre, la expresión de Black no tenía precio, Flug aprovechó el momento para hacer un gesto coqueto y morder el pan con lentitud desatando un tierno rubor, corriendo el riesgo de perder un dedo a manos del villano. El demonio no había escupido el bocado como temía, no era tan dulce, estaba en un punto perfecto para agradarle. Pensando que quizá sería divertido, Flug tomó un poco del merengue de su rebanada y lo untó juguetonamente en la mejilla del demonio, este lo miro molesto.  
-Vamos, no sea tan aburrido. -Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
\- ¿Aburrido? -Cuestionó ofendido- No... No lo soy. -Dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.  
Sin previo aviso, el villano estrelló la rebanada de pastel en la cara del doctor. En realidad no le extrañaba, le sorprendía poder decir que ya lo esperaba, Flug se quitó el merengue de los ojos y relamió el de sus labios mientras veía al villano burlarse de él, nuevamente vaciló entre la valentía y la estupidez y repitió la acción borrando la sonrisa del demonio.  
Los presentes los miraban expectantes, Flug se tensó al caer en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, escuchó al villano gruñir mientras se quitaba el merengue del rostro, una risilla chillona rompió el silencio, la dama conejo no pudo aguantarla más, intentaba contenerse al notar la mirada de desprecio que el demonio le dedicaba, pero no pudo parar a tiempo, Black arrancó con sus garras un gran pedazo de la torta y la arrojó contra la mujer, con tal fuerza que la hizo caer de sentón. Belle se incorporó enfadada y con grandes deseos de venganza, tomó de la larga mesa un tazón de ponche y sin pensarlo arrojó el líquido contra el villano, Black y Flug se agacharon esquivándolo, el ponche fue a dar al rostro de Abuelo, el villano humeaba por el contraste del líquido en su cuerpo.  
-Ups... -Soltó Belle avergonzada.  
El anciano ardió en llamas furioso e hizo el ademán de arremeter en su contra.  
En vista de la situación, Black tomó por los hombros al doctor y se retiraron del lugar, no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse, pero tampoco tenía la intención de detenerlos. Todos los villanos se hicieron a un lado dándoles espacio, ¿El resultado? en cuestión de minutos Abuelo ya había salido despedido hacia el jardín trasero haciendo trizas un ventanal en el proceso.  
-Un espectáculo sorpresa. -Dijo Black mientras devoraba un trozo de pastel, bastante complacido.  
Aquello había sido accidental, pero al doctor le alegraba que sucediera, era lo curioso de convivir con villanos, disfrutaban las tragedias, todos observaban igual de entretenidos.  
-Vaya, que pocos modales. -Comentó Belle acercándose, aún se limpiaba merengue de su vestido.  
El villano le sonrió con burla. - ¿Le ha gustado el pastel?  
La villana no respondió, solo hizo una mueca de molestia.  
Flug viró los ojos, se adoraban, estaba claro, en ocasiones le parecían extrañamente tiernos.  
La fiesta llegaba a su fin, se remató arrojando el ramo, otro evento que también fue difícil de hacer posible, el doctor se había negado, pero sus damas de honor se encargaron de convencerlo, se los debía. El científico arrojó el ramo sin mucho ímpetu, las flores pasaron por varias manos que hacían malabares solo para ser las poseedoras, pero entre tantas chicas deseosas de obtenerlo, el bouquet cayó en manos de Umbra, quien menos lo esperaba. La araña observó el arreglo entre sus manos, no tenía con quien compartirlo, pero le quedaba la satisfacción de todas esas miradas llenas de envidia que le dedicaba el resto.  
Y la celebración al fin terminó, los invitados se despidieron cordialmente y abandonaron la mansión, al cabo de unas horas los Hatbots ya habían limpiado la mayor parte. En el inmueble solo quedaban sus residentes y Lady Belle Mort, siempre feliz de ayudar.  
-A pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes, -Dijo la dama con una mueca al mirarse la ropa- creo que todo salió excelente.  
-Le agradezco por todo Lady Belle. -Contestó Flug con un gesto dulce.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño... Ha sido todo un placer. -Respondió observando a la chica lagartija a lo lejos.  
El doctor notó ese detalle, divertido, la situación le parecía bastante adorable, aunque difícil de creer, ¿Quién diría que dos seres tan distintos podrían llegar a gustarse de esa manera? Pero bien, él era un claro ejemplo de que era posible.  
Black se acercó al par, sin decir nada hizo una pequeña reverencia correspondida de inmediato por la mujer, en su semblante se apreciaba satisfacción, era un agradecimiento silencioso.  
-Mi lord, creo que ya es momento de que me reti...  
La puerta de la mansión se abrió de repente, sin aviso, una brisa fría acompañada de neblina se introdujo en el lugar, los presentes permanecieron a la expectativa de lo que estaba por ocurrir, alguien irrumpía sin autorización y sin que ellos lo previeran.  
-Saludos, Lord Black Hat mi señor, me presento felizmente al inicio del albor, -Habló una voz suave de mujer, ligeramente aguda y armoniosa- le ofrezco una disculpa por presentarme sin avisar, espero desde el corazón que me pueda perdonar, le doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su compromiso y espero a mi presencia no haga caso omiso.  
La niebla se disipó, en la entrada una silueta pequeña y menuda empezaba a hacerse visible, era una mujer de complexión muy fina, su piel era blanca de apariencia tersa, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de falda corta y ampona, manga corta bombacha, un corsé que acentuaba su figura en gran medida, todo su atuendo estaba adornado con un pequeño bordado de flores color rosa pálido, sus piernas se revestían de medias largas con encaje y calzaba zapatillas sin tacón de charol blanco, en su cabeza llevaba un bonnet de encaje blanco que abrazaba su abundante cabellera castaña. La chica era joven, parecía una muñeca o un pequeño pastelillo con esponjado betún, los observaba con una mirada vacía en sus ojos castaños y una tenue sonrisa inmutable.  
-Leila Keik... -Dijeron a la par los grandes villanos, estupefactos y con un ligero tono de incertidumbre.  
Era nada más ni nada menos que una inmortal de dudosa pero sospechada procedencia, no era una villana, no pertenecía a la organización, pero tenía una labor que haría temblar al más grande de los villanos, un ser nada conocido y a su vez poco deseado en la mansión, no por quien era, si no por a quien representaba. Inteligente, hábil e increíblemente leal eran las cualidades que extrañamente causaban más terror de ella, pues era imposible que no provocara miedo alguien capaz de hacerlo todo por alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin limitantes y por mero capricho.  
-Me alegra notar que no me ha olvidado, aunque en regresar mucho tiempo he tardado.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Preguntó el demonio con seriedad.  
-Conocer a la novia, claro está, a la familia que pronto acunará. -Respondió con sencillez.  
El doctor presenciaba la escena confundido, se exaltó cuando el villano se posicionó bruscamente frente a él, interponiéndose.  
La joven ladeo la cabeza, se acercó con pasos suaves, parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, como si flotara en el aire, sin esfuerzo atravesó al demonio, como si fuera neblina, se posicionó entre ellos observando con atención al científico.  
-Es un hombre... -Lo inspeccionó- sin renombre... -Dijo con ligero desprecio.  
\- ¡Aléjate y lárgate de aquí! -Gritó enojado.  
-A Floppy Hat le va a gustar... Le va a encantar. -Respondió divertida y esbozó una tétrica sonrisa.  
Colérico, Black Hat se abalanzó en su contra, arremetía con sus garras lo más rápido que podía, pero la chica se desvanecía en cada ataque, el demonio la atravesaba como si fuera humo.  
-Un hombre sin renombre, mortal y sin valor especial, de finos rasgos como una mujer, quizá perfecto para darle placer... -Se burló- Debo correr y correr sin parar, rápidamente a Floppy Hat se lo debo contar.  
\- ¡No lo harás! -Gritó y finalmente la atrapó de un brazo, presionaba con fuerza.  
\- ¿Y cómo planea evitarlo? Floppy Hat no va a consensuarlo.  
El villano la soltó, retomó la compostura y se acomodó la corbata.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Puedo darte todo lo que siempre has querido, -Ofreció- lo que sea con tal de que no abras la boca, mocosa.  
\- ¿Lo que sea? -Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión- entonces quiero lo que Floppy Hat más desea.  
Black se talló el rostro, frustrado, bufó resignado y molesto.  
La joven ladeo la cabeza y borró su gesto maravillado. -Es una pena... la oferta era bastante buena.  
-Solo lárgate. -Ordenó tajante.  
Leila volvió a sonreír. -A Floppy Hat le va a gustar, le va a gustar, le va a gustar, -Canturreó contenta dando pequeños brinquitos hacia la salida- a Floppy Floppy Floppy Hat... -Se detuvo para verlos una última vez antes de salir- le va a encantar. -Finalizó y de la misma manera en la que llegó, se desvaneció en medio de neblina que emanó de repente del suelo.  
El grupo permaneció quieto unos instantes hasta que Black Hat se giró para ver directamente a Flug.  
-Haz tus maletas, nos vamos. -Sentenció.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? -Preguntó confundido.  
-De vacaciones. -Contestó y camino hacia el interior de la mansión.  
\- ¡Espere! -Rogó yendo tras él- ¿Por qué nos vamos? Y ¿Quién era ella?  
-Nos vamos porque yo lo digo, -Contestó serio- y ella es tan solo un fiel sirviente de alguien a quien no quieres conocer.  
\- ¿Floppy Hat?  
El demonio se detuvo, sintió como esas palabras le provocaban un escalofrío. -Solo apresúrate.  
-Bien... -Respondió inseguro- 5.0.5. toma tus maletas...  
-No, solo iremos tu y yo. -Interrumpió.  
\- ¿Uh? No voy a dejar a 5.0.5. solo con Demencia.  
\- ¡Oye! -Gritó ofendida- perfectamente puedo hacerme cargo del estúpido oso.  
Flug miró Black enarcando una ceja, escéptico. -Es una pésima idea.  
El villano viró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Belle, la mujer sonrió y asintió.  
-Yo me hago cargo, querido. -Le respondió al científico.  
-Está bien. -Respondió resignado y se marchó a su habitación.  
Belle le sonrió complacida a Demencia, la chica se ruborizó en el instante, algo le decía que los próximos días no podrían ser aburridos.  
-Dryadalis, -Llamó, el pooka apareció a su lado- trae todos mis menesteres, nos alojaremos aquí algunos días.  
En su habitación, el doctor llenaba de ropa una enorme maleta lo más rápido que podía, no tenía idea de a dónde iban, tomaba la ropa que pudiera servirle para más de una ocasión, no era precisamente la idea que tenía de una luna de miel, pero suponía que serviría. Rebuscó entre su armario, haló de lo más alto una pequeña caja de zapatos, la caja trajo consigo una más grande, Flug intentó atraparla, pero después de un par de malabares el objeto cayó al suelo, la levantó e inspeccionó con cuidado, no recordaba que fue lo que guardó allí, en cuanto la abrió lo recordó, era la caja que Black Hat le había regalado con varios atuendos para las fotografías que Domina tomó en aquella ocasión, cuando las redes sociales estaban infestadas de rumores y sus fotografías en el restaurante de su primera cita, recordaba haber guardado los trajes en el armario con el resto de su ropa, pero dejó algo ahí a lo que no pudo encontrarle lugar antes... y observándolo en ese momento era perfecto para lo que se avecinaba, por lo que era suponía el tipo de planes que su jefe tenía con él, pero justo en ese instante se le ocurrían algunas cosas un poco diferentes, quizá ese viaje sería más interesante de lo que pudo pensar, esperaba no estar haciendo planes demasiado peligrosos.  
-Estoy listo. –Dijo el doctor llegando a la recepción.  
El villano esperaba pacientemente junto a la puerta, ya se había cambiado el traje, una limosina los esperaba afuera. La dama pooka se acercó a despedirse, tomaba de la mano a 5.0.5. a modo de consuelo, el oso azul se veía angustiado y confundido.  
-Tranquilo, -Dijo y le dio un abrazo- todo va a estar bien, regresaré pronto, mi pequeño experimento genéticamente alterado, preciosa aberración de la naturaleza. –Habló con voz melosa apretujando la cara del experimento- A él le gusta cocinar, principalmente cosas dulces, -Le explicó a Belle- dibuja por las tardes y se acuesta a dormir antes de las diez, prefiere que lo arropen con sus muñecos, no le dé demasiadas golosinas, que no vague por la mansión, se asusta demasiado fácil y…  
\- ¡Ya vámonos! –Gruñó Black exasperado.  
-Descuida, cielo, estaremos bien. –Lo calmó la villana.  
-Bien… lo siento. –Dijo apenado y caminó hasta la puerta- ¡Oh! Y que Demencia no entre a mi laboratorio.  
-No cuentes con eso. –Respondió la aludida.  
-No lo hará, –Interrumpió Belle- yo me encargo.  
El científico sonrió triunfante, con burla ante el puchero de la chica. El par salió por la puerta, entraron a la limosina, con una tenue sonrisa y un semblante de preocupación, el doctor se despidió desde la ventana hasta que el auto avanzó desapareciendo de su vista.  
-Y… ¿Ya me dirás por qué se van? –Preguntó Demencia.  
Belle suspiró. –No puedo decirte mucho, no está en mis manos, -Comentó encogiéndose de hombros- aunque supongo que es necesario que sepas, necesitaremos que estés alerta. –Entraron a la mansión- Recibiremos pronto una visita no deseada que hubiera puesto en riesgo la vida de Flug, yo me haré cargo, pero no sé hasta donde podrían avanzar las cosas, así que necesitaré que me obedezcas, preferiría que no estuvieras presente.  
-Si es así, ¿Por qué no fuimos todos con ellos?  
-Tu vida no corre riesgo si no te entrometes… pero la del doctor corre riesgo tan solo por existir, -Respondió con seriedad- además, supongo que Lord Black Hat quería un poco de privacidad. –Dijo, divertida- Me alegra que así fuera, tu y yo pasaremos algunos días… interesantes. –Sonrió con complicidad.  
-Si claro, -Dijo indiferente y le dio la espalda- ya lo veremos. –Le devolvió la sonrisa.  
La dama rio, aparentemente no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles, eso volvía todo aún más interesante.  
\- ¿Ya me dirá por qué nos vamos? –Preguntó Flug.  
-No. –Respondió tajante.  
-Querido esposo, ¿Ya me dirá por qué nos vamos? –Preguntó nuevamente con un tono de molestia.  
El demonio suspiró resignado. –Porque si te quedas pasarán cosas desastrosas en la mansión y no quiero pagar por más ventanales rotos, -Explicó- además quiero calma y privacidad.  
-Lady Belle puede cuidarlos ¿Verdad? –Sonaba preocupado, trataba de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, el villano no cooperaba.  
-Belle es la única villana en la historia que ha podido sostenerme una batalla. –Comentó- No subestimes a esa mujer.  
-Esta vez… ¿Estamos tratando con villanos?  
-No exactamente… pero puede manejarlo, solo relájate e intenta pasarla bien sin tu estúpido oso. –Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió.  
Flug enarcó una ceja. –Ese “estúpido oso” es mi bebé… de hecho, ahora que estamos casados, -Sonrió con malicia- es nuestro bebé.  
Black comenzó a toser atragantándose con el humo, tan solo escuchar eso hizo que casi se tragara el cigarrillo. - ¿Qué dices, idiota?  
-Bueno, en vista de que usted no quiere hijos y tampoco podemos tenerlos, puedo compartir la paternidad de 5.0.5. –Se encogió de hombros- Felicidades, ahora es padre.  
El demonio lo miró atónito para después soltar una sonora risotada. - ¡Jamás seré llamado “padre”! mucho menos por una pequeña desgracia como tu experimento.  
-Como diga. –Respondió indiferente, no tenía caso discutir.  
En poco tiempo la limosina llegó a su destino, un sitio muy apartado de la ciudad, oculto como casi todo lo que giraba en torno a Black Hat, se trataba de un pequeño aeropuerto privado, exclusivo para el villano y uno de los sitios preferidos de Flug. El doctor bajó del automóvil, maravillado, amaba ver cada modelo estacionado en ese lugar, muchos de los aviones eran simples colecciones sin uso, pero eran preciosos, desde avionetas comerciales hasta grandes y lujosos aviones, se mordió el labio inferior, ansioso, pensando en la posibilidad de conducir alguno ese día.  
-Ni siquiera lo pienses, –Habló el demonio- se lo que tienes en la mente justo ahora, eres mejor estrellando aviones que volándolos.  
El científico hizo un puchero. – ¿Al menos puedo usar el traje?  
Black viró los ojos. –Como gustes… no puedo creer que lo hayas traído.  
-Soy precavido.  
Caminaron hasta el avión, era enorme y de color oscuro, precioso a los ojos del joven, de hecho, él mismo lo había construido para el villano con todas las comodidades y necesidades en las que pudo pensar.  
-Admito que es mi preferido. –Dijo Black, serio.  
Flug lo observó admirado y enternecido, era todo un halago.  
Al subir al avión cada sirviente devoto que trabajaba para el demonio hizo una reverencia a la pareja, a veces no comprendía como podían sentir tanta pasión por servirle, ese tipo de humanos aceptaban cualquier trabajo, desde aquel hasta trabajos humillantes con tal de ser vistos, jamás entendería esa obsesión, antes del amor lo más grande que pudo sentir por el villano fue tan solo admiración por su trabajo, podía suponer que eso era justamente lo que lo diferenciaba del resto, ahora recibía una reverencia y entero respeto que antes no se le habría otorgado.  
Con el nuevo atuendo, el científico se miraba al espejo, maravillado, admitía que ese traje de aviador se le veía mejor sin la bolsa en la cabeza, adoraba ese traje, lo hacía sentir todo un conquistador, era perfecto para un cómodo viaje en avión, aunque su jefe consideraba una tontería que se cambiara en medio viaje solo para ir sentado como pasajero mirando por la ventana. Salió del ostentoso baño, para llegar al sitio de “pasajeros”, una gran sala con un gran sillón curvo, algunas mesillas, un televisor y todas las comodidades para sentirse en casa a pesar de estar viajando.  
\- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó modelando su atuendo.  
El demonio lo observó con indiferencia. –Sigo pensando que es una tontería.  
Flug le restó importancia a su comentario, se acomodó a su lado con una expresión de emoción, realmente estaba feliz, por todo, la preocupación ya había pasado, estaba cómodo y emocionado por los siguientes días, de hecho, tomando en cuenta la comodidad del sitio, la privacidad y el tiempo que le restaba al viaje, se le ocurrían algunas cosas para entretenerse. Se acercó a su pareja, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y le sonrió con picardía.  
-Aún pienso que es una tontería. –Volvió a decir.  
El doctor mostró molestia fingida y se montó en sus piernas mirándolo de frente, lo abrazó del cuello. –Veremos si continúa haciéndolo después de esto.  
Lo besó, profunda y cariñosamente, Black lo tomó de la cintura y siguió el juego. Se besaban con lentitud, disponían de días para amarse continuamente así que podían disfrutarlo sin premuras, saborearse, acabarse los labios, beberse el sudor y saliva ajena, romperse la cadera si así lo deseaban, el tiempo era suyo y ahora su vida también. Flug se separó, sonrió juguetón, se deslizó hasta el suelo, desabrochó el pantalón del demonio quien ocultaba su ansiedad, dejó expuesto su miembro erecto que ya estaba humedecido, siempre tan débil a sus encantos.  
\- ¿Le digo algo? –Comentó deteniéndose- Me encanta su sabor.  
Lo introdujo en su boca, realmente lo saboreaba, sintió cómo su pareja se estremecía ante el movimiento de sus labios, de su lengua que se enredaba en él, lo succionaba tragando de vez en cuando ese líquido cristalino que soltaba, un sabor exquisito, delicioso para su propio cuerpo, le excitaba hacerlo. Black se aferró a su cabello, comenzaba a presionar su cabeza acelerando los movimientos, la calidez de su boca era sumamente placentera, el ritmo que mantenía era perfecto, las ideas que venían a su mente de lo que haría en los próximos días lo excitaban aún más, no podía más, debía poseerlo de inmediato. El villano lo detuvo, jadeaba agitado, reacomodó su ropa y sin previo aviso lo cargó en brazos.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó confundido mientras era llevado a la salida del avión.  
-Ya hemos llegado…  
\- ¿De… de verdad?  
Ni si quiera lo notó, jamás sintió al avión aterrizar, otra de las maravillas del vehículo, no permitía que hubiera inconvenientes durante el viaje. Al bajar descubrió finalmente su destino, Black Hat Resort la isla para secuaces inútiles, el uso que se le daba a ese sitio no era muy alentador para él, pero la realidad era que haciendo a un lado el área donde se “ocupaban” de los secuaces que solicitaban vacaciones, el sitio era hermoso, enorme y perfectamente vacacional, especialmente en las áreas destinadas para alojar al villano, la isla era de su propiedad, contaba con todas las comodidades, además de una vista estupenda desde su penthouse.  
Black Hat caminó despreocupado hasta el edificio donde se hospedarían, el lugar estaba en el extremo opuesto a donde se realizaban los encargos a la organización, entró a un elevador y sin reparo alguno llegó a la habitación, era notorio que no quería perder el tiempo, después de todo había quien se ocupara de sus maletas. La recámara era enorme, un piso entero, muy espaciosa y lujosa, tenía una cama el doble de grande que la del villano en la mansión, un jacuzzi, un mini bar entre otros muebles caros.  
El demonio soltó al doctor en la cama, se deshizo de su saco y volvió a besarlo, retiraba desesperadamente las prendas del chico, jadeaba, sudaba, decir que estaba excitado era poco.  
-Jefecito… -Llamó Flug entre jadeos.  
\- ¿Mm? –Respondió a medias sin dejar lo que hacía.  
-Espero de verdad que me pueda perdonar.  
El villano se detuvo para mirarlo. - ¿Eh?  
Una fuerte punzada en su cuello lo hizo gruñir y retroceder, se fijó en el científico quien sonreía tímidamente.  
\- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!  
-Los planes cambiaron, señor, -Respondió sonriente, mostró en su mano una jeringa de cristal con una enorme aguja, aún contenía un poco de un líquido amarillento y brillante- de verdad espero que no me asesine después de esto, pero quiero intentar algo nuevo.  
\- ¿A qué te refie…? Ugh… -Se quejó.  
El villano sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, repentinamente lo atacó una sensación de debilidad, no era normal que algo así le hiciera daño, aquello estaba muy bien planeado, todo a su alrededor dio vueltas y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos… este mensaje es quizá el más complicado, no puedo considerarlo un spoiler porque… bueno… es algo que ya era bastante obvio desde antes, como ya sabrán, este fanfic incluye a más de un AU, los cuales no voy a representar tal y como son los originales, si no que haré mi propia versión para que concuerde con la historia, en realidad no serán Universos Alternos como tal. El más representativo, y al que ya se le dio un claro inicio en el capítulo pasado, es el Parasyte AU, la creadora de este AU es originalmente Cats Dont Draw, por ese motivo es que estuve insistiendo en que visitaran su página, porque tendrá especial relevancia en esta historia, PEEEEROOOO las historias no serán iguales, la historia creada por Cats y la mía serán completamente ajenas una de la otra, aunque si voy a utilizar aspectos básicos de AU, el final no será el mismo y sobre todo tampoco será la misma cría, así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa jaja. Quizá se preguntarán por qué estoy haciendo énfasis en esto, bueno, tengo un mensaje que darles, lo pensé bastante ya que podría ser un spoiler, pero tengo publico hermoso, sensible y que ha puesto el alma en muchos capítulos, así que aquí viene una advertencia, se acercan momentos intensos, van a llorar, si en capítulos anteriores he provocado que derramen lagrimas sin intención, esta vez será completamente intencional, pasarán cosas un poco desagradables, otras muy agradables, y en un momento sentirán que la historia tomó un rumbo muy lejano al rumbo inicial, yo les prometí un final que agrade demasiado, así será, por esto es que les pido paciencia, que continúen leyendo a pesar de todo y no se dejen llevar por suposiciones :) lleguen al final y ya verán que no mentía. No planeo especificar cuándo sucederán cosas intensas, a fin de no arruinarles las sorpresas, el caso es que van a suceder.  
> 


	27. Versátil... ¿Te gusto? ¿Me amas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw. Baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw, baw baw baw baw. Baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw.  
> Baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw, baw baw, baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw Baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw, baw, baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw, baw baw baw.  
> Baw baw baw baw baw baw baw baw Alan Ituriel.

Borrosas, las pequeñas imágenes que podía apreciar en cada instante que sus ojos lograban abrirse eran borrosas, todo tenía un brillo extraño, doloroso para su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba débil, intentó tocarse el rostro, no podía moverse, algo lo ataba, ¿Qué ocurría? Ningún recuerdo tenía sentido en ese momento. Después de varios minutos logró enfocar su vista, de por si era mala, no parecía llevar el monóculo, pudo apreciar con claridad sus piernas desnudas… o revestidas con algo distinto a su habitual pantalón negro, parecía una delgada tela casi transparente, un par de correas de cuero negras apretaban sus muslos, parecían levantarlos. Desconcertado por la extraña imagen intentó aclarar su mente, logró visualizar con claridad la habitación, la conocía, sabía dónde estaba, una oleada de recuerdos lo atacó de repente; la boda, la fiesta, el viaje, Flug… todo llegaba a su presente, pero nada concordaba con aquella escena. Volvió a mirarse, llevaba puesto un traje extraño, algún tipo de lencería, un corsé de encaje negro cubría su torso, aquello en sus piernas eran medias largas y sobre su atuendo un arnés lo envolvía, varios cintos de cuero lo rodeaban definiendo sus músculos, sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba estaban atados con un par de grilletes a una cadena que se anclaba del techo y lo mantenía en el aire, de igual manera sus piernas se encontraban colgando, el arnés las mantenía abiertas. Alarmado, buscó con desesperación a su secuestrador.  
-Jefe, despertó. –Comentó alegremente el doctor.  
El joven llevaba su traje de aviador completo, en sus manos blandía una fusta de cuero.  
-Que… ¿Qué rayos?... –Dijo confundido.  
-Tranquilo, seguimos de vacaciones.  
Black lo recordó de repente, ese último suceso extraño que no podía comprender, ese dolor punzante en su cuello que lo llevó a desvanecerse.  
\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! –Preguntó molesto.  
-Cambiar los planes, -Respondió con sencillez- de una manera en la que no tuviera que rogar. –Se encogió de hombros- Supongo que esperaba que yo usara eso, cuando lo vi en aquella caja por primera vez supuse que esperaría algo como esto… pero a la inversa.   
\- ¿Cambiar los planes? –Dijo con burla- debiste hacer todo lo que querías mientras dormía, en cuanto pase el efecto de tu estúpida droga vas a arrepentirte.  
-Quizá me arrepienta… pero el efecto no pasará pronto. –Apuntó a uno de sus brazos- Mire con más detenimiento.  
En su brazo llevaba atado un catéter que atravesaba su piel, la manguera del venoclisis dejaba pasar un líquido brillante de un frasco hasta él.  
-Si eso no deja de gotear el efecto jamás pasará. –Comentó.  
\- ¿Crees que una simple droga humana va a detenerme? ¿A qué estamos jugando doctor? ¿Por qué repentinamente quiere morir?  
-No me subestime… ni me mal entienda… -Respondió serio- Trabajé mucho en esa droga, este no era precisamente su objetivo, pero es perfectamente funcional, potente, no lo dejará usar su cuerpo, no podrá atacarme o soltarse, pero… no lo hace insensible.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Señor… ¿De verdad cree que quiero hacerle daño? ¿Morir? No es mi objetivo, -Se acercó y acarició su mejilla- solo quiero divertirme un poco, lamentablemente no es un tipo de diversión que me hubiera permitido en sus cinco sentidos.  
Black estaba confundido, realmente tenía el efecto que mencionaba, no podía moverse, se sentía increíblemente débil, pero sentía perfectamente sus ataduras, las prendas, el fresco de la habitación, solo estaba inmovilizado. La droga no dejaría de caer, seguiría de ese modo para mantenerlo así, inmóvil, pero consciente, si fuese de otro modo le habría hecho todo lo que planeaba estando en el sueño profundo del que recién despertó, pero ¿Qué planeaba exactamente?... lo sabía, esa media sonrisa, esos aires de superioridad, esa ropa, esa postura, sabía lo que deseaba. No iba a permitirlo, por orgullo, por superioridad, arrogancia y… porque su primera experiencia no fue precisamente la más placentera, algo que no podía mencionar.  
-Olvídalo, sé lo que planeas, idiota, y no voy a permitirlo. –Respondió severo.  
-No se lo estoy consultando. -Contestó con burla.  
\- ¡Suéltame ahora y quizá no te mate! –Gritó furioso, la ansiedad comenzaba a crecer.  
-Si va a matarme al menos voy a disfrutar esto antes.  
Debía admitirlo, su orgullo hablaba por él, el terror se lo comía por dentro. Tan solo un par de segundos después de haber inyectado la droga, Flug se arrepintió por completo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no entendía por qué pensó que sería una buena idea. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a una escena completamente erótica y agobiante, tratando de evitar que las palabras de su desesperado jefe lo doblegaran, tenía fe en su invento, estaba completamente seguro mientras el líquido no dejara de caer, pero temía por lo que iba a suceder cuando debiera soltarlo.  
-Es gracioso… -Murmuró el doctor- aparentemente el simple hecho de estar casado con usted me da ciertos privilegios en este lugar. –Comentó admirado- Solo tuve que llamar a servicio a la habitación y pedir varios… “juguetes” y sin reparo me han traído una gama bastante extensa, –Rio ligeramente- incluso recibí ayuda para colocar las clavijas del techo a pesar de que usted estaba inconsciente en la cama.  
-Ugh esos inútiles… -Bufó.  
-Bien… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos?  
-Estás demente.   
-Soy el científico loco de la organización, usted me contrató por ello. –Respondió con obviedad.  
Flug dio un paso a un lado, el demonio se hallaba atado justo encima de la cama, a una altura bastante adecuada para sus planes, abrió una caja grande de color negro con una manija, como un gran maletín, en su interior varias correas sujetaban un sinfín de objetos peculiares, sacó un objeto grande y reluciente, se trataba de una serie de dedales articulados de metal, al colocarlos en su mano las puntas afiladas daban la impresión de que tenía garras.  
-Hace relativamente poco tiempo descubrí algo… -Inició- usted tiene cierta debilidad por algunas acciones sobre su cuerpo. –Caminó hasta estar frente a él nuevamente, movió sus garras y blandió la fusta- Hay varias cosas que quiero corroborar.  
\- ¿Qué… qué planeas? –Preguntó nervioso.  
El científico paseó delicadamente la punta de la fusta por su pecho, acariciaba suavemente su piel, notó como desataba un escalofrío ligero en el villano, acarició su cuello, pasó a su abdomen y finalmente hizo pequeños círculos sobre su miembro que yacía al descubierto provocando una casi imperceptible reacción.  
-Quiero verlo erecto… rápido. –Sentenció inexpresivo.  
El demonio ni siquiera pudo preguntar, un ardoroso golpe lo evitó, el doctor arremetió en su contra con la fusta dejando una marca enrojecida en su pecho.  
\- ¡Mgh! ¡¿Qué rayos…?! –Se quejó.  
Flug no respondió, volvió a repetirlo justo en su rostro. La mejilla de Black enrojeció de inmediato, para verse tan inofensivo tenía un buen brazo.  
-No quiero reproches. –Dijo con autoridad.  
\- ¿Reproches? No tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte cuando…  
-Shh… -Se acercó inclinándose y lo tomó del mentón- en este momento usted no puede hacer nada al respecto. –Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.  
Aprovechando la cercanía lamió su mejilla herida, la marca se borraba rápido debido a la regeneración natural de Black, el demonio estaba incrédulo, el chico tenía una mirada que jamás había visto, tan fiero, bastante seguro de sí mismo. Flug besó su cuello, no se atrevería a tocar sus labios en ese momento, corría el riesgo de perder el rostro entero a causa de una mordida, pero podía besar otras zonas, se detuvo ahí, lamiendo y besando su cuello, respirando pesado, todo era erótico para él, sentía el corazón del demonio latir rápidamente. Intentando lograr su cometido, el doctor incrustó ligeramente las puntas de sus garras metálicas en el muslo de su pareja, rasgando la tela de las medias en el proceso, no dejaba de besarlo y paseaba suavemente el artefacto dejando una serie de líneas rojas que goteaban sangre.  
\- ¡Mgh! Ghaa… -Balbuceó Black.  
Flug se incorporó, apreció como poco a poco el miembro del villano se erguía, sus mejillas tomaron color, respiraba agitado.  
-Su sensibilidad es muy distinta, -Dijo divertido- necesita de cosas más… intensas para sentir verdadero placer.  
-Que observador… -Comentó con sarcasmo.  
-Me gustan estas cosas, –Admiró sus garras- tienen un lindo efecto.  
Se inclinó hasta la entrepierna del demonio, acarició su miembro y lo lamió lentamente en la punta, pasó las garras metálicas por el vientre del villano haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo, los rasguños se intensificaron cuando decidió introducirlo en su boca por completo.  
-Ugh ahh…-Soltó el villano en medio de un gemido ronco que era muy poco propio de él- Maldito… Ghaa…  
Mientras succionaba sentía como se estremecía y su miembro palpitaba con cada arañazo, su vientre tenía ahora una obra de arte en color rojo que se desvanecía poco a poco.  
-No podemos quedarnos en esto, –Dijo incorporándose- aún queda bastante.  
Flug volvió a la maleta, extrajo un pequeño aparato de plástico en color purpura, parecía una pequeña cápsula unida a un control por medio de un largo cable, tomó un rollo de cinta adhesiva y ató el pequeño dispositivo al miembro del villano, el resto lo adhirió a una de sus piernas donde estuviera a su alcance, pero no pudiera estorbar.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó receloso.  
-Oh uh… verá… -Inició sonriente.  
Presionó uno de los botones del control, el dispositivo comenzó a vibrar alarmando al villano quien de inmediato soltó un gemido ahogado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la repentina sensación que lo invadió por completo.  
-Ese es un juguete bastante divertido, lamentablemente tengo que tomar medidas, -Tomó un pequeño cordón y lo ató alrededor de su falo, estrangulándolo ligeramente- no puedo permitir que termine muy pronto.  
-No… no puedes hacerme esto. –Contestó jadeando.  
-Ya lo hice. –Sonrió- Dígame ¿Me ama?  
\- ¿Qué? –Estaba incrédulo por la repentina pregunta, tan fuera de lugar en una situación como esa.  
El doctor volvió a arremeter contra él, azotó la fusta en su pecho nuevamente.  
-Señor Black Hat ¿Usted me ama? –Volvió a preguntar con un gesto dulce.  
-Vete a la mierda. –Soltó recibiendo otro golpe en el rostro.  
\- ¿Me ama? Jefe.  
Black Hat se negó a responder ganándose una serie de golpes por parte del chico, sentía aquellos ataques tan ardorosos, pero de algún modo solo intensificaban esa cálida y vibrante sensación en su entrepierna, estaba jodidamente excitado y la expresión tan serena y decidida de su pareja no ayudaba.  
\- ¡Flug! –Reprendió.  
El doctor volvió a inclinarse, besó su cuello de nuevo, lo mordisqueó y acarició su espalda.  
\- ¿Me ama? Mi Lord Black Hat. –Susurró en su oído, perforó la piel de su espalda.  
Era demasiado, ese suave rose, su piel que escocía, su voz tan atrayente, el cosquilleo constante en su entrepierna, lo estaban volviendo loco. El corazón le latía con fuerza, su aliento estaba entrecortado, ya no podía controlarse, estaba cediendo.  
-No más… -Rogó en un susurro.  
\- ¿Usted me ama?  
-Yo… yo te amo…-Jadeó finalmente, hipnotizado.  
El joven sonrió triunfante, lo admiraba desde arriba con una amplia sonrisa, el demonio estaba doblegado por completo, jadeaba pesado y lo observaba con recelo, pero era una mirada débil, vulnerable.  
Tenía muchas armas todavía, pero entre ellas había algo que ansiaba probar más que a nada, tomó un frasco del interior de la valija, lo abrió emocionado y sirvió en su mano un líquido viscoso y cristalino.  
\- ¿A… ahora que planeas? –Preguntó con dificultad.  
-Descuide, va a gustarle. –Aseguró.  
Apagó el vibrador, lo desprendió e hizo a un lado, se quitó los dedales metálicos y esparció aquel gel en sus manos, comenzó a untarlo con suavidad por toda la extensión del falo erecto y palpitante del demonio. Black suspiró, era una sensación más que placentera, la sustancia desataba un cosquilleo, el masaje ayudaba bastante, aunque temía admitir que estaba muy cerca de su límite, el doctor no retiraba aún aquel cordón, las cosas se complicarían en cuanto sintiera la necesidad de terminar, pero… ahora quería continuar.  
-Ugh… sigue así…quiero más de eso. –Pidió.  
El científico sonrió complacido, era agradable ver que lo estaba disfrutando a pesar de haber hecho pedazos su orgullo en cuestión de minutos, tenía muy en cuenta las posibles consecuencias, ninguna idea era agradable, por esto solo le quedaba disfrutarlo hasta el final. Volvió a llenar sus dedos de lubricante, agradecía que el villano tuviera los ojos cerrados mientras él lo masturbaba, estaba por hacer algo que volvería a desatar el caos en su mente. Sin dejar de masturbarlo acercó lentamente un par de dedos a la entrada del demonio y comenzó a acariciarla, repentinamente Black abrió los ojos y lo miró con desconcierto.  
-No te atrevas. –Amenazó.  
-Seré cuidadoso.  
-He dicho que no. –Dijo severo.  
\- ¿Ha hecho esto antes, señor?  
El demonio enmudeció, la respuesta era afirmativa, pero en una situación completamente desagradable, tan humillante que no podría contárselo, además… no tenía idea de que reacción tendría el chico de saber que la única vez que alguien lo sometió de esa manera fue con el hermano de la mujer que deseó matarlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-No. –Mintió.  
-Entonces haré que su primera vez sea placentera.  
El joven dejó de acariciar, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡Detente! –Gritó exasperado.  
Comenzó a acariciar su interior, el villano bufaba disgustado, pero el doctor no cedía, tenía que encontrar ese punto en él, decidió introducir un segundo dedo, Black gruñó molesto, pero tras varios movimientos dejó de quejarse, el doctor estaba muy atento a sus expresiones, repentinamente su semblante se volvió más relajado, sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse, continuó por ese rumbo, aparentemente estaba por dar en el blanco.  
-Aah… detente… -Gimió el demonio.  
-Bingo. –Soltó Flug.  
Siguió insistiendo, justo en ese punto, el semblante de Black Hat era difícil de creer, jadeaba, su ceño fruncido dio lugar a una expresión suplicante, una mirada que se iba perdiendo, salivaba y gruñía de vez en cuando. Flug se detuvo, desabrochó su pantalón, el sonido del cierre trajo a la realidad a Black, sabía lo que se avecinaba, el doctor se acercó, se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros.  
-Permítame besarlo, señor Black Hat. –Pidió, acarició su mejilla gentilmente.  
-Acércate un poco más y podré arrancar tu linda cara… -Amenazó.  
Flug meditó las posibilidades, era un terrible panorama, pero era un momento clave, quizá ese instante podría dictar que tanta confianza podía depositar en él, se acercó sin miedo y lo besó en los labios, sorprendiendo al villano. Si algo podía admirar de ese chico era su valentía, fue así desde el principio, ese valor y ocasional estupidez los habían llevado a ese punto, ahora esos suaves labios devoraban los suyos con calma, y él solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos resignado, esperando que lo que viniera fuera tan perfecto como el humano que lo sometía. El doctor se posicionó, lentamente entró en él, el villano tensó la mandíbula logrando rasgar sus labios, no se detuvo, continuó hasta invadirlo por completo.  
-Aahh… Señor Black Hat… es tan cálido. –Dijo con tremenda excitación, era su primera vez en ese aspecto, una sensación tan placentera en un interior caliente y estrecho.  
\- Mgh… Uf solo terminemos con esto. –Contestó entre jadeos.  
El científico comenzó a embestirlo, pequeñas estocadas lentas, se aferró a los muslos del demonio. La postura repentinamente pareció muy incómoda, era necesaria para el inicio del juego, pero ahora que estaban en media partida se volvió un obstáculo. Sin ningún cuidado el doctor desató sus ataduras haciendo que descansara por completo en la cama, después de la pequeña interrupción continuó su labor, abrazaba al villano, mordió su cuello con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar.  
-Uf…Aahh…Si…-Murmuró Black de manera inconsciente, la sensación había dejado de ser extraña o desagradable, ahora el miembro del doctor daba insistentes golpes en una zona que lo hacía estremecerse.  
Cuando menos lo habían notado, Black Hat abrazaba al doctor, encajaba las garras en su espalda mientras soltaba gemidos roncos y ahogados, sus piernas lo envolvían como si rogaran que pudiera llegar más adentro. Lo desconcertante en las circunstancias y de lo que ninguno se había percatado, era que el demonio podía moverse ahora, en medio del juego el catéter se había soltado dejando de proporcionarle la droga que lo entumecía, era libre, era peligroso, aun así, no evitaba la situación, la continuaba con ímpetu.  
El doctor gemía de igual manera, no podía contenerse, era una sensación nueva, un calor abrasador, no tardaría mucho en llegar a su límite.  
\- ¡Ah! Flug, necesito terminar ¡Maldición! –Gruñó Black.  
Lo había olvidado, torpemente desató el miembro del demonio y tras un escalofrío por su parte sintió como su pecho se humedecía, el villano terminaba finalmente con un gemido reprimido. Black encajó los dientes en el hombro del chico.  
-Ugh duele… -Se quejó, posteriormente dejó salir todo su semen junto a un notorio orgasmo, abrazó a su pareja en el proceso y finalmente quedó exhausto tendido sobre él.  
Ambos jadeaban, intentaban recuperar el aliento, estaban terriblemente sudados y cansados.  
-Doctor Flug…  
El chico levantó la mirada, el villano lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantó una de sus manos moviendo los dedos, abriendo y cerrando el puño. El doctor sintió como se le helaba la sangre, estaba completamente liberado de la droga, se acabó la seguridad y era evidente que el demonio estaba completamente dispuesto a aprovecharlo, ya podía darse por muerto.  
En la mansión una chica de cabello bicolor descansaba en el sofá de alguna pequeña sala, en cuanto su jefe y el científico salieron del inmueble se dispuso a descansar, no había dormido en toda la noche, las modificaciones que poseía en su cuerpo la hacían más resistente, pero seguía siendo humana, tenía la necesidad de dormir. La mañana ya estaba avanzada, la joven abrió los ojos por la molesta luz que lograba atravesar una cortina cercana, se talló el rostro, aún llevaba puesto el vestido de la fiesta, se incorporó desorientada, somnolienta, el estómago le rugía, sentía hambre. Se encaminó a la cocina, sin los constantes gritos de su jefe y el ir y venir del doctor, el lugar se sentía vacío, pero no lo estaba, no apreciaba rastro de la dama conejo por ningún lado. Llegó al comedor para encontrar un escenario inusual, la dama estaba sentada en la silla del demonio leyendo algo en un par de hojas y a su lado 5.0.5. esperaba pacientemente.  
-Oh, buen día, querida. –Saludó la mujer amablemente.  
-Buenos días. –Contestó en medio de un bostezo.  
Se sentó a su lado, viendo de frente al experimento, podía imaginar que, si el oso se encontraba esperando en el comedor, debía ser el sirviente de la villana quien estuviera cocinando algo.  
\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? –Preguntó la chica.  
-Los últimos movimientos de la organización, si voy a dirigirla por algunos días debo saber que se hace con constancia. –Respondió sin distraerse.  
\- ¿Cómo obtuviste acceso al ordenador de Flug? –Cuestionó extrañada.  
-El doctor es bastante hábil y admito que la tecnología que produce la organización es avanzada, pero descuidan mucho la seguridad interna, no fue difícil corromperla, -Se encogió de hombros- es natural en Lord Black Hat, tiene mucha confianza en sus habilidades y en el temor que impone.  
-No es común que alguien intente entrar en el sistema o la mansión.  
-Pero ya ocurrió una vez, opino que deberían ocuparse de eso, -Comentó seria- de cualquier modo, ya obtuve lo que necesitaba, aunque… aún no he conseguido hacer que ellos se muevan. –Apuntó a un extremo de la habitación, los agentes sin sombrero estaban ahí de pie, estáticos.  
-Oh los juguetes de Flug, no se moverán, solo responden a la voz de él y Blacky. –Dijo disgustada- Es su valiosa colección.  
-Supongo que tendré que utilizar solo los Hatbots.  
Dryadalis llegó, cargaba sin dificultad un par de bandejas, le entregó al experimento un plato con una gran pila de esponjosos panqueques, a la dama un pastelillo y una taza de té, y frente a ella colocó un plato de huevos estrellados y tocino, tenía mucho tiempo que no comía algo elaborado solo para ella, acostumbraba a tomar cualquier cosa del refrigerador, realmente no le importaba. Desayunaron en silencio, la chica comía con sus habituales pocos modales, haciendo ruido y ensuciándose, Dryadalis, posado junto a la dama, no dejaba de observarla.  
\- ¡Terminé! –Anunció la chica, contenta y se puso de pie.  
\- ¿Quiere que le ofrezca una servilleta? –Preguntó el pooka.  
La dama lo observó molesta, eran esos hábitos obsesivos que tenía el pooka, los conocía bien, no eran problema la mayor parte del tiempo debido a que la mujer era bastante ordenada, pero Demencia era un desastre.  
-Yo puedo ocuparme de eso, acércate querida. –Pidió.  
La chica se inclinó confundida hasta quedar cerca de la mujer, Belle limpió suavemente los restos de comida de la comisura de sus labios, con una sonrisa dulce, un gesto coqueto. Demencia se ruborizó, vio como la villana llevaba sus dedos a su boca, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la chica sostuvo su mano y los llevó a la suya, lamiéndolos. A pesar de no haber tenido antes en su vida una relación amorosa, Demencia conocía cada truco, pasó largos años tratando de seducir a un demonio, no la atraparía con la guardia baja. Belle se avergonzó por la acción, la chica lamió sus dedos limpiándolos, después deslizó su lengua hasta poder lamer entre ellos, era un gesto lascivo y su mirada lo reflejaba, demasiado atrevido, la villana no lo esperaba. Demencia la soltó, se incorporó y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante, retrocedió lentamente y se dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar, dejando a la dama boquiabierta.  
-Yo le ofrecí una servilleta. –Comentó el pooka.  
-Ugh ¡Dryadalis! –Reprendió la mujer- debes controlarte, tienes un problema serio.  
Aquello fue sorpresivo, le daba a entender cómo sería la dinámica de ahora en adelante, parecía que habían iniciado un juego o quizá una competencia, algo bastante divertido a su parecer, tendría que esforzarse bastante para obtener lo que quería.  
\- ¿Baw? –Dijo el experimento, ladeaba la cabeza, confundido.  
-Ah, cielo, no le tomes importancia, termina tu desayuno. –Indicó nerviosa, olvidó su presencia en esa extraña escena.  
Su cuerpo temblaba, la postura se tornaba cada vez más incómoda, se encontraba boca abajo sobre la cama, sus brazos se hallaban hacia atrás, atados por las muñecas con un cinto de cuero, levantaba sus caderas, se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, un par de ataduras obligaban a sus piernas a permanecer dobladas y separadas una de la otra, en su boca llevaba una mordaza, era un cinto que rodeaba su cabeza con un aro de metal que mantenía su boca abierta. Las circunstancias empeoraban para él a cada segundo, jadeaba, sudaba, un dispositivo vibrador estaba atado a su miembro, funcionaba, a pesar de haber eyaculado minutos atrás el juguete permanecía encendido, provocándole espasmos continuos.  
-Ah… Mgha… -Balbuceó.  
El demonio tiraba poco a poco de las famosas bolas chinas, sacaba una a una de la entrada del científico, sonreía complacido al escuchar sus quejidos, así había sido por varias horas, en cuando logró ponerse de pie le hizo pagar su precio al joven doctor, nunca pensó que esos “juguetes” podrían ser tan divertidos, después de embestirlo duramente hasta el cansancio, aprovechó las ataduras para mantenerlo en la postura que se le antojara, acabó con el lubricante, utilizó cada consolador; bomba de succión; Plug; dulexo y vibrador que guardaba esa valija, sin cuidado ni remordimiento. El doctor tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo, chupetones, rasguños, mordidas, estaba marcado de pies a cabeza, también estaba abatido, era demasiado para él, había eyaculado más veces de las que podía soportar.  
Flug gimió sonoramente tras sentir como salía la esfera más grande que tenía el juguete, suspiró aliviado. Black subió a la cama, se colocó frente a él, lo tomó del cabello halándolo bruscamente, haciendo que se levantara, sin previo aviso introdujo su miembro en la boca del chico a través del aro de la mordaza, comenzó a moverse. El doctor se atragantaba, sentía como el villano llegaba hasta su garganta sin piedad alguna, a esas alturas ya no tenía energías para resistirse, pero no había sido del todo aterrador, admitía haber disfrutado de aquel extraño juego, aún seguía muy excitado, el dolor, el sometimiento, aquello le resultaba más placentero que estar del otro lado.  
\- ¿Está arrepentido, doctor? –Preguntó con burla.  
Flug solo frunció el ceño, un segundo después sintió el semen caliente del demonio verterse directo en su garganta, Black suspiró complacido, al cabo de varios segundos se alejó, el doctor tosía, trataba de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, el villano decidió que era suficiente, ya estaba cayendo la tarde, lo desató dejándolo libre, el chico permaneció boca abajo, inmóvil.  
-Me duele todo… -Soltó en voz baja.  
-Eso sucede cuando intentas pasarte de listo conmigo. –Respondió molesto, caminó hasta el jacuzzi ubicado a pocos metros de distancia.  
-Ugh… lo lamento…  
Black se acercó de nuevo, la gran tina se llenaba de agua caliente, obligó al científico a voltearse.  
\- ¡Mgh! Me duele… -Se quejó.  
Cayó en la cuenta de que quizá se había sobrepasado, tuvo toda la intención de hacerlo pagar por la humillación, pero no quería dejarlo incapacitado.  
-Que patético, no es para tanto. –Gruñó, con sumo cuidado cargó al joven en brazos.  
-Estoy muy cansado. –Comentó, empezaba a quedarse dormido.  
El demonio lo llevó hasta la tina, entró junto con él, lo dejó descansar en el agua burbujeante. No era rutinario, solo lo había hecho en una ocasión, pero nuevamente sentía la necesidad, tomó una botella cercana, era alguna clase de jabón, vertió un poco en sus manos y comenzó a lavar el cabello del chico, rápidamente el semblante del doctor cambió, tenía una tenue sonrisa agradecida. El cansancio terminó por apoderarse de él, cayó en un profundo sueño mientras era consentido por el villano. Black lo notó de inmediato, pero no se detuvo, pasó a limpiar su piel lastimada, acariciaba con delicadeza todo su cuerpo, apreció cada marca que él mismo había dejado, por una parte, comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Parando la limpieza lo abrazó, tomó al joven doctor y lo pegó a su cuerpo con pertenencia, lo estrechaba y respiraba en su cabello mojado, aprovechó su inconciencia para delinear con sus dedos las facciones de su rostro, sus hombros fornidos, sus largas piernas, quería sentirlo en otros sentidos, su silueta entera si era posible, era un trofeo que no se merecía, debía valorarlo mientras pudiera. Cerró los ojos también, sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
La tarde transcurrió, no fue muy ajetreada, la dama pasó el tiempo contestando algunas llamadas, revisando documentos, algo más entretenido que estar sentada en su trono revisando sus redes sociales, al menos eso era productivo. Un sonido extraño llamó su atención, parecía que alguien rascaba los muros, lo ignoró y continuó trabajando.  
Desde el techo, Demencia la observaba divertida, tenía un plan para entretenerse, caminó hasta posicionarse sobre ella, repentinamente se dejó caer de cabeza, aún quedando colgada del techo.  
\- ¡Bonnivet! -Gritó.  
Para su sorpresa la silla estaba vacía, jamás noto cuando se había ido.  
\- ¿Necesitas algo, linda? -Preguntó a sus espaldas.  
Demencia se sobresaltó, pegó un grito, cayó desde el techo directo al escritorio haciendo un desorden en el proceso.  
-Ugh... -Se quejó incorporándose.  
-Cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó angustiada.  
-No esperaba eso... -Comentó sobándose la nuca.  
Belle la observó desconcertada, se había cambiado la ropa, pero no era su vestimenta usual, llevaba una camiseta, nada más que una simple camiseta holgada, larga, pero no lo suficiente, dejaba ver más de lo debido, atenuaba su figura, sus vigorosas proporciones, incluso podría jurar que la joven no llevaba ropa interior.  
-Uh... Demencia ¿Por qué llevas eso puesto? -Preguntó avergonzada.  
-Tu conejo está lavando toda mi ropa, -Respondió molesta- ¡Está limpiándolo todo!  
-Dryadalis... -Suspiró tallándose el rostro, hastiada.  
-Va a tardar mucho si quiere limpiar la habitación de Flug, es una porquería.  
-Es... Un extraño hábito suyo, no lo considero negativo, pero... A veces es un poco excesivo. -Se excusó.  
-Bien, pues me da lo mismo, siempre y cuando no deba trabajar hoy puedo pasarme el día así vestida. -Se estiró, la camiseta se levantó dejando ver unas pequeñas bragas rosas- Solo pasaba a saludar, nos vemos. -Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió del lugar.  
Belle permaneció en silencio, sus mejillas tenían un color intenso, no estaba segura de lo que eso había sido, pero empezaba a creer que los clientes de la organización no sufrirían por un día de no contactarse, salió de la oficina siguiendo cautelosa a la chica.  
Demencia sonreía satisfecha, su estómago se revolvía de emoción, esa había sido una excelente táctica, corroboró que le era atractiva. Lo que sea que se estuviera formando entre ellas no era algo muy común para la chica, de hecho, debía admitir que todo era extraño, a veces incómodo, era la falta de costumbre, jamás se dijeron nada, ni siquiera había acabado de asimilar lo que sentía por la villana, actualmente su presencia le era reconfortante, repentinamente la mujer le parecía muy hermosa y los nervios se la comían viva cuando esta la miraba y le dedicaba esa sonrisa ladina, quizá ya era momento de aceptar que se estaba enamorando de Belle Mort, de su Bonnivet, pero aún tenía miedo, todavía sentía latente esa posibilidad de ser lastimada una vez más, la última vez que sintió entero amor por alguien terminó siendo dama de honor de su boda. Las heridas sanaban lentamente a cada bella sonrisa que la dama pooka le obsequiaba, sin embargo, también obtenía más poder para lastimarla.   
-Linda. -Llamó una voz a su espalda.  
Demencia se giró encontrándose con la conquistadora.  
\- ¿Te gustaría beber algo?  
Minutos después, ambas charlaban en una pequeña sala de estar en el segundo piso.  
\- ¿Acaso siempre estás bebiendo té? –Preguntó la chica dándole un gran sorbo a su soda fría.  
La dama rio. –La mayoría del tiempo, a decir verdad, me ayuda a controlar el estrés.  
\- ¿Estrés? ¿Por qué tendría estrés alguien como tú?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Eres poderosa, millonaria, tienes cientos de súbditos, no comprendo por qué habrías de estar estresada.  
-Por el mismo motivo. –Respondió con sencillez- Me hago cargo de más de un planeta y bueno, digamos que sus habitantes no me entregaron el poder por voluntad propia. Es normal estar estresada cuando eres una conquistadora temida, buscada y considerada una delincuente a nivel… universal.  
-Oh… -Contestó asombrada- me encantaría aterrorizar al universo de esa manera.  
-Podrías.  
\- ¿Ah?  
Belle le sonrió con complicidad, tomó una de sus manos y se inclinó hacia ella. –Podrías.  
Demencia se ruborizó, creía entender la insinuación. –No lo haría.  
-Pero… -Dijo confundida.  
-Bonnivet, me gustas, -Declaró- pero no por tu poder… me gustas porque eres tú.  
La dama retrocedió, no esperaba que esa declaración llegara de esa manera, tan directa, en realidad, no esperaba si quiera que esa declaración llegara alguna vez, pensaba que quizá ella misma tendría que dar el primer paso, aparentemente subestimó a la chica.  
-Ah…eh… yo… -Balbuceó avergonzada.  
La chica lagartija se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar junto a ella, tiró de su silla bruscamente haciendo que la mirara de frente, se inclinó, colocó las manos en el respaldo detrás de Belle, acorralándola con sus brazos. - ¿Te gusto, Bonnivet? –Acarició su mejilla- Dímelo…  
Belle no conseguía responder, las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, estaba demasiado apenada, los nervios crecieron cuando la chica se sentó en sus piernas, la rodeaba, sus piernas estaban abiertas, la miraba de frente, podía ver claramente su ropa interior.  
-De…Demencia. –Tartamudeó.  
\- ¿Te gusto? –Insistió acercándose.  
Repentinamente los ojos de Belle brillaron, permaneció estática desconcertando a la chica.  
\- ¡Demencia! –Llamó con urgencia volviendo en sí.  
\- ¿Qué… que ocurre?  
-Está cerca, -Dijo con apuro, logró que la joven la liberara y se dirigió con velocidad a la puerta- ¡5.0.5.!  
El oso se asomó en cuestión de segundos, la dama lo obligó a entrar a la pequeña sala a empujones.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está cerca? –Interrogó extrañada.  
-Floppy Hat. –Respondió angustiada- Quédense aquí, -Ordenó seria- no quiero que ninguno salga de esta habitación por ningún motivo, ni siquiera abrir la puerta ¿Quedó claro?  
-Pero…  
\- ¿Quedó claro? –Repitió molesta.  
-Ugh…si… -Respondió resignada.  
La villana salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, ambos se miraron confundidos, al cabo de unos segundos alguien llamó a la puerta, la campanilla del timbre resonó por toda la mansión. Demencia se pegó a la puerta, intentaba escuchar algo, pero todo estaba en completo silencio, usualmente el eco de las conversaciones viajaba por varios pasillos, mas esta vez no había un solo sonido, ni siquiera pasos. Desesperada, la joven hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta pese a las órdenes recibidas, en cuanto tocó la perilla una sensación fría la invadió, en realidad invadió la habitación entera, la mansión solía ser fría por naturaleza, pero el ambiente comenzaba a helar, retrocedió asustada.  
-Baw… -Soltó levemente el oso.  
La Alebrije se giró a mirarlo, el experimento sollozaba, gruesas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos.  
\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?  
Repentinamente lo entendió, un sentimiento nació en su pecho, crecía poco a poco, era una sensación de vacío, un terrible desasosiego, era como si toda la felicidad que pudiese llegar a sentir en su vida se hubiera extinguido de repente, se sintió fría internamente. - ¿Q… qué? –Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, no podía controlarlo, gimoteaba involuntariamente, se sentía terriblemente triste y no sabía por qué.  
Demencia imaginaba que el origen de esa energía fría se encontraba allá abajo, contenida por Belle, quien estuviese provocando eso debía ser alguien que pudiera provocar la desgracia, a tal punto de terminar cargando con el dolor de miles, así se sentía, como el dolor desgarrador que sintió alguien alguna vez. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, lloraba inconsolable, desesperada, necesitaba detenerlo pronto, no podía moverse. 5.0.5. se acercó, se abrazó a ella, ninguno paraba.  
La temperatura subió de nuevo, poco a poco el calor de la habitación volvía, el terror se estaba marchando, en su interior ese dolor se disipaba, se calmaban lentamente. Demencia se limpió las lágrimas, estaba confundida.  
\- ¿Pero qué mierda ha sido eso? –Bufó molesta, detestaba llorar.  
La puerta se abrió frente a ellos, Dryadalis sostenía de un brazo a la dama pooka, se veía cansada, trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, estaba débil.  
\- ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! –Gritó la chica, aún de rodillas- Casi morimos aquí adentro. –Exageró.  
-Lo peor que podrías conocer en tu vida. –Murmuró- No te preocupes, ya se ha ido, no volverá pronto.  
-Rayos, lo que sea que tú y Black estén ocultando nos puede joder a todos, -Contestó molesta- es prácticamente una regla conocer a tu enemigo si lo quieres vencer.  
-No es un enemigo, -Anunció tajante- ni tendrás la desgracia de conocerle, ninguno. –Aclaró- Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es confiar en mí y dejar de discutir. –Se acercó y le acarició el rostro.  
\- ¿Ah? No voy a dejar que me calles…  
Belle Mort se inclinó, tomó a la chica del mentón y le plantó un beso en los labios. Demencia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la besaba suave, era un beso muy tímido para tan atrevida mujer, el primer beso de Demencia y el primer amor correspondido de Belle. La chica no se quedó atrás, la estrechó en sus brazos, era una mujer bajita y menuda, abarcarla toda no era difícil, volvió el beso cada vez más intenso, acarició su melena corta, sin cuidado se impulsó y ambas cayeron al suelo, acorralaba a la villana.  
Demencia detuvo el beso. –Fuera. –Le ordenó al experimento.  
5.0.5. apreciaba sorprendido la escena, por supuesto que entendía lo que sucedía, otro amor estaba floreciendo en la mansión, eso solo podía ponerlo feliz, la chica era como una hermana para él, la hermana mayor que se ocupaba de molestarlo siempre que podía, pero la apreciaba. Se escabulló hasta salir del lugar, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, el pooka simplemente se desvaneció.  
\- ¿Qué haces? –Cuestionó Belle ruborizada.  
\- ¿Y tú que crees? A mí no me gusta perder el tiempo. –Respondió con una sonrisa.  
Volvieron a besarse, la dama se sentía frágil, estaba avergonzada, no entendía en que momento los papeles se invirtieron, trataba de seguirle el ritmo, parecía que quería comérsela, lamía su lengua, mordía sus labios, no tenía cuidado, era su primer beso y aun así se comportaba como una experta.  
-No… ¿No crees que vas muy rápido, linda? –Habló tímida, la joven pasó a morder su cuello.  
\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?  
Belle no contestó, la joven villana acarició sus piernas, subió la falda de su vestido, pasó lenta y delicadamente sus dedos en su entrepierna provocando que jadeara.  
-Bonnivet eres hermosa, –Susurró a su oído, la villana se estremeció- Bonnivet ¿Te gusto?  
-Mgh… yo… -Balbuceó.  
Demencia bajó lentamente su vestido sin tirantes y descubrió sus pechos, apenada, la dama intentó cubrirse, pero la chica sostuvo sus muñecas, depositó pequeños besos sobre su piel.  
\- ¿Te gusto, Bonnivet?  
Lamió sus pezones, paseó su lengua y succionó gentilmente con sus labios.  
\- ¿Te gusto?  
-Ah ¡Demencia!   
\- ¿Te gusto? –Insistió.  
-Sí… sí me gustas… -Declaró finalmente.  
Demencia sonrió, la besó nuevamente en los labios y la estrechó con fuerza.  
La noche cayó, un par de hermosas damas descansaban en un extenso sofá. Demencia se encontraba sentada, observaba a Belle quien dormía descansando su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, se veía tranquila, tenía una mueca en sus labios, una sonrisa pequeña, la joven acarició su cabello con ternura. Todo fue muy apresurado, pero no se arrepentía, era emocionante, tan solo recordarlo hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza.   
El pooka apareció de repente sobresaltando a la joven.  
-Ugh ¡Vas a matarme de un susto! –Se quejó en voz baja.  
-Mis disculpas. –Hizo una reverencia y se sentó a su lado.  
-No hables tan fuerte, vas a despertarla.  
-No lo hará, está profundamente dormida, podría caerse la mansión entera y ella no despertaría.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Hace siglos que no la veía dormir tan plácidamente como ahora. –Aclaró, tenía un ligero tono de nostalgia en sus palabras- Usted ha hecho esto.  
-Eso es… ¿Bueno? –Preguntó confundida, de algún modo parecía que ese comentario estaba lleno de preocupación.  
-Debería serlo… Lady Belle Mort ha cargado con un gran dolor durante muchos años, un dolor que no la deja conciliar el sueño por las noches. -Comentó- Para ella, dormir no es una necesidad tan marcada como la de usted, pero debe hacerlo de vez en cuando, lamentablemente suele despertar sobresaltada varias veces a lo largo de su descanso. –Explicó- Es bueno verla descansar de verdad al menos por una vez.  
-Pero… debe haber un “pero” ahí, no pareces del todo conforme.  
-Pero… la última vez que vi esa expresión, esa mueca de entera paz en sus labios, ella terminó por asesinar sin piedad al hombre que solía provocarla. –Hizo una gran pausa, la habitación se llenó de un incómodo silencio- Si va a hacer esto… si usted considera entregarle su corazón, sea honesta, Lady Belle ya ha sufrido mucho, le pido no la haga sufrir más.  
Demencia enmudeció, parecía ser más que un simple sirviente, era un guardián, no podía contradecirlo, sabía lo que ella había sufrido e igualmente lo entendía, conocía ese dolor. Asintió, seria.  
-De acuerdo conejo, –Respondió- la voy a proteger tanto como tú.  
Una gran camioneta de color negro viajaba a mediana velocidad por las calles solitarias, se dirigía a un extremo lejano de la ciudad, un extremo opuesto a toda la maldad. Las calles de esa zona estaban habitadas durante el día por humanos felices, tranquilos, siempre resguardados por la organización de héroes. En el asiento del conductor, una joven de cabello castaño manejaba el automóvil, tenía un semblante que reflejaba angustia, a su lado un hombre de saco miraba impasible el camino frente a ellos.  
-C.L. –Llamó la chica- ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
-Tranquila, está de nuestro lado.  
-Pero… es su hermano y… no trabaja para la organización.  
El hombre suspiró, estaba cansado, era una decisión precipitada, era tal vez la última decisión que tomaría. –No tenemos opción… lastimosamente.  
\- ¿Y si… nos rechaza?  
-Se terminó. –Contestó tajante.  
La joven tragó pesado, era una respuesta rotunda, todo tenía que estar realmente en detrimento para que el hombre decidiera acudir a la oveja negra del mundo de los héroes, a alguien menospreciado e innombrable en su organización, pero que, hasta donde se tenía conocimiento, se dedicaba a salvar vidas, además… era el único con el poder suficiente como para hacerle frente al sombrero negro.  
Llegaron a su destino, una gigantesca mansión blanca en forma de sombrero, aparcaron justo en frente, no fue necesario ni siquiera tocar, la barandilla se abrió en cuanto bajaron del automóvil, presionaron el timbre, una elegante tonada completamente digna del lugar resonó y el enorme portón se abrió de inmediato. Ambos entraron, el sitio era sorprendentemente similar a uno que ya habían visitado anteriormente, a la mansión Black Hat, todo estaba en penumbra, excepto por la luz tenue que atravesaba los ventanales.  
El hombre aclaró su garganta. –Saludos… le agradecemos su pacífico recibimiento. –Habló en voz alta.  
-Pero si aún no los he recibido, mis adorados invitados. –Respondió una voz grave y rasposa en el fondo, intentaba forzar un tono ameno.  
Ambos se pusieron en guardia, esperaban impacientes observando a donde creían que era el origen de aquella voz.  
-Relajen sus frágiles cuerpecitos, -Sugirió- no tengo intención de hacerles ningún daño…  
El sonido firme de un par de zapatos de pequeño tacón se aproximó hasta ellos, la débil luz exterior al fin iluminó a su interlocutor, un rostro bastante familiar, una figura humanoide de elegante traje blanco, saco largo y sombrero de copa, que cubrían a un individuo de piel grisácea pálida, su rostro mostraba facciones simples, una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados, una mirada de pupila azul ártico medianamente cubierta por un monóculo en su ojo derecho. Aquel ser caminó apoyado de un bastón, los rodeó observándolos con indiscreción.  
\- ¿Qué trae por aquí a los aclamados agentes de la organización de héroes? Señor C.L. –Preguntó sonriente.  
-Señor White Hat. -Llamó finalmente.  
-Olvida las formalidades, solo dime White.  
-De acuerdo… White, hay un asunto importante que queremos tratar con usted, -Comentó observándolo de reojo mientras él caminaba- esperamos no ser una molestia.  
-Oh no, no, no, -Soltó con voz ligeramente aguda, se acercó invasivo hasta el hombre- los lindos humanos son bien recibidos aquí. –Dijo dando pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de C.L. provocando una expresión de desconcierto- Aunque debo decir que me sorprende que acudan a mí, hasta donde tengo conocimiento no soy del agrado de su organización. –Hizo un puchero.  
-No se trata de eso. –Contestó la chica con urgencia.  
-Eso se debe a su íntima relación con el objetivo. –Completó el hombre.  
-Con el objetivo eh… -Soltó distraído- mi hermanito… -Chasqueó los dedos, el salón se iluminó por completo, a su lado apareció un juego de sillas y una pequeña mesa blanca con una tetera y tazas de porcelana- Siéntense, -Invitó- charlemos, somos amigos.  
Los agentes se miraron, inseguros, pero no tenían opción, debían mantenerlo complacido.  
-Su hermano es nuestro principal problema actualmente. –Comentó sentándose.  
\- ¿De verdad? –Cuestionó, su tono denotaba poca sorpresa, parecía que había logrado anticipar la conversación que se aproximaba.  
White Hat era una víctima de la costumbre, le era ordinario ser subestimado por su decisión de ser un héroe, pero no dejaba de ser un demonio, era el hermano gemelo del facineroso ser de sombrero negro, era tan poderoso como él, sagaz y rico empresario. Había dedicado una parte de su vida a mantener una organización dedicada a la manufacturación de artilugios especialmente diseñados para ayudar a los héroes del mundo, le llenaba el alma y el corazón podrido el ayudar a los desdichados, tenía una actitud alegre, un carácter blando, remplazaba el singular sarcasmo del demonio oscuro por una actitud condescendiente. Ambos demonios eran relativamente idénticos como dos gotas de agua en apariencia, pero no en esencia, a él se le podría considerar el hermano débil, aunque realmente no lo fuera, conservaba algunas actitudes poco propias de un aclamado héroe, ocasionalmente era tan cínico y egocéntrico como Black Hat. Lamentablemente y pese a todo su esfuerzo, nunca intentó siquiera hacerle frente a la más grande maldad; su hermano.  
El demonio sirvió las tazas de té, se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, los observó sonriente arqueando una ceja, esperaba la continuación de su discurso.  
-Black Hat ha esparcido el caos en todas partes, nuestros héroes ya no son capaces de contener a sus aliados, la estructura interna de nuestra organización se hace pedazos poco a poco… -Hizo una pausa corta- pendemos de un hilo, varios de nuestros agentes han sido secuestrados y…  
-Mi querido C.L. –Interrumpió- La interrogante aquí es ¿Qué ganaría yo al romper con una tregua que ha durado siglos? ¿A caso quieres el fin de tu mundo?  
Los agentes permanecieron callados, a la expectativa.  
-No digo que me niegue a ayudarlos, -Continuó, su expresión se había vuelto un tanto aterradora, era una sonrisa acompañada de ojos pasmados, falsamente alegres- pero no veo beneficios para mi organización y como ustedes sabrán, tengo un negocio que cuidar, sin mencionar que no está tomando en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de un enfrentamiento con mi Blacky Black.  
-El dinero no es problema… también podemos ofrecerle un puesto en nuestra organización.  
El ensombrerado se levantó de un salto. - ¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó emocionado, movía las manos con ansiedad.   
El hombre balbuceó consternado, la actitud del demonio lo inquietaba, era anormalmente alegre. –Por supuesto. –Respondió lo más seguro que podía mostrarse pese al escenario.  
\- ¡Oh estoy tan feliz! –Exclamó dando un giro- Pero… aún no respondes mi otra pregunta.  
Los agentes suspiraron. –Tomaremos el riesgo, haga lo que tenga que hacer, no importa si se pierden algunas vidas en el proceso, es un precio que debemos pagar por una paz definitiva. –Contestó la chica con ímpetu.  
White rio sonoramente. –Vaya, vaya… -Sonrió con malicia- esa es una respuesta demasiado ambiciosa para una simple joven… ¿Serías capaz de cargar con ello durante el resto de tu vida?  
La joven retrocedió, rápidamente su actitud decidida se esfumó.  
-Ese es el gran problema que tienen los humanos, -Inició con seriedad- adoran remendar problemas vanos con grandes sacrificios, siempre quieren tener el poder para controlar aquello que está fuera de su alcance… por eso me gusta ayudarlos, acrecentar su ambición nos da a nosotros los inmortales un espectáculo digno de admirar. –Finalizó retomando su sonrisa.  
-Eso significa…   
-Tenemos un trato, -Les dio la espalda, caminó alejándose lentamente- supongo que Black debe extrañarme, será agradable verlo de nuevo. –Se giró nuevamente para mirarlos- Pasen a firmar a mi oficina, acepto pago en efectivo y con tarjeta. –Dijo con inocencia.  
Se pusieron de pie. – ¿Irá a enfrentarlo? –Hablaron al unisón.  
-No será necesario, -Se encogió de hombros- presiento que mi querido hermano vendrá muy pronto a mí… paciencia mis afamados héroes…


	28. La caja de Pandora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hodaa...  
> Me da bucho gusto poded subid el capítulo hoy… estoy enfedma. Sé que dije que subidía uno sebadal pedo no podía ni ved la pantalla el fin de semana pasado, me atacó una podedosa guipa...  
> ¡Afortunadamente ya estoy bien! Saliendo al fin de la enfermedad, y como prometí subir un capítulo por semana pues… mañana habrá actualización de nuevo jaja :D  
> Les agradezco la paciencia, el invierno no tuvo piedad conmigo.  
> Ahora al capítulo, esta vez tenemos un par de datos curiosos.   
> Para comenzar hablemos de las perlas negras de ostra . Quizá ya lo saben, las perlas de ostra son formadas en los moluscos bivalvos cuando un cuerpo extraño ingresa en el interior de este, como un sistema de defensa, la partícula es cubierta por CaCo3, lo que es el carbonato de calcio, y conchiolina, una proteína secretada por las mucosas, formando en conjunto el conocido nacar (ese algo que cubre el interior de las ostras, terso y de apariencia brillante). Aproximadamente 10 años después, la partícula se habrá recubierto de varias capas que terminarán formando una perla. En el caso de las perlas negras la formación es exactamente la misma, la diferencia es que el nacar que produce la ostra es de color oscuro, específicamente son producidas por Pinctada margaritifera, también conocida como “ostra de labios negros” por el color oscuro en sus bordes internos. Son joyas preciosas que ya pueden ser producidas de “manera artificial”, esto no quiere decir que no sean perlas naturales, sino que son perlas de ostras criadas por el hombre.  
> ¡Ahora hablemos de automóviles! (soy fan de los autos antiguos). El Hispano Suiza K6 fue un auto clásico de gran lujo de origen español fabricado por la compañía Hispano-Suiza en 1934, fue creado principalmente para rivalizar con líneas nuevas de automóviles de otras compañías. En su momento fue bien vendido, pero su producción fue breve, finalizando en 1936.  
> En este capítulo viene siendo de suma importancia la famosa “Caja de Pandora”. Existen varias versiones de la historia en torno a este famoso objeto. Se cuenta que Zeus, molesto con Prometeo por robar el fuego y obsequiárselo a los humanos, ordenó a Hefesto crear a una mujer, a Pandora, con el objetivo de vengarse. Los dioses en conjunto le otorgaron a Pandora varios dones para hacer a la mujer perfecta (de hecho, su nombre significa “La que tiene los dones de los dioses”), así como muchos males del mundo que aún no existían entre los hombres, entre ellos la curiosidad. Pandora estaba destinada para enamorar a Epimeteo, el hermano de Prometeo. En algunas versiones se dice que directamente se casaron y, como regalo de bodas, Pandora recibió una tinaja (Es un tipo de vasija de barro ovalada sin asas) que tenía estrictas instrucciones de no abrirse (después estas versiones fueron modificadas y se cambió la tinaja por la caja), pero como ella fue dotada (o quizá maldecida) con la curiosidad, la abrió. En otras se cuenta que solo el dios la llevó con él, que ella ya portaba aquella tinaja, Epimeteo, advertido por su hermano de no recibir regalos de los dioses por miedo a la venganza, escondió la tinaja, pero Pandora la encontró y la abrió. Otra versión cuenta que en realidad Pandora era una niña que vivía con su tío y primo, alguien llevó un obsequio a su casa, se trataba de una caja, su tío le advirtió que no debía abrirla por ningún motivo, pero la niña desobedeció y la abrió.  
> Cuando Pandora abre aquella caja/tinaja se liberan todos los males del mundo e invaden la tierra, contaminando a los hombres. En medio del miedo la mujer vuelve a cerrarla logrando conservar solo a Elpis, el espíritu de la esperanza, el único bien que aquel objeto contenía. De esta historia nace la expresión “La esperanza es lo último que se pierde” y “Abrir la caja de pandora” como una expresión para referirse a hacer un acto aparentemente inofensivo con terribles consecuencias.  
> Como último comentario quiero mencionar que nuevamente hay algunos detalles que los van a confundir mucho jaja pero recuerden que es a propósito, después las dudas serán aclaradas. Mientras tanto saquen la libreta de teorías  y los leo.  
> Es todo de mi parte por hoy, espero les guste el capítulo… Oh, por cierto, felices fiestas, lo que sea que ustedes celebren, Navidad, Año nuevo, Saturnalia, Año nuevo Wicca, el cumpleaños de Huitzilopochtli, no se jaja <3 disfruten y pásenla bonito.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.

Era una preciosa imagen, un escenario tropical de una playa de arena blanca y agua cristalina, el sol acariciaba con luz próxima a esfumarse, faltaba poco para presenciar el ocaso. El lugar no estaba del todo desolado, frente a un pequeño edificio descansaba una pareja de recién casados. El demonio de piel oscura reposaba bajo una amplia sombrilla clavada en la arena, se resguardaba en la medida de lo posible del resplandeciente sol, llevaba un traje de baño de rayas al popular estilo de los años 20, a su lado, su joven pareja jugaba con la arena como un infante, trataba de moldear su extravagante vivienda en la arena, estaba concentrado, en cuclillas, semidesnudo, vestía un traje de baño de color azul, su piel ya estaba enrojecida.   
-Pareces un niño. –Comentó Black con desdén.  
El científico rio, tenía razón. –Solo estoy emocionado, siempre me ha gustado la playa, han pasado años desde la última vez que toqué la arena del mar… con mis padres.  
El demonio permaneció observándolo en silencio, cayendo en la cuenta de que jamás hablaban de su familia, sabía poco al respecto, algo de un accidente y que era hijo único.  
\- ¿Los extrañas?  
Flug pestañeó sorprendido, no esperaba una pregunta como esa viniendo de él, jamás tocaban el tema. –A veces… -Respondió nostálgico- lo hago especialmente cuando tengo momentos felices, me gustaría que estuvieran ahí para compartirlos con ellos, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí ahora y lo conocieran.  
\- ¿A… mi? –Cuestionó confundido.  
-Por supuesto.  
Black rio burlón. –Si tus padres me hubiesen conocido no estaríamos aquí ahora.  
-Es probable que sí, -Respondió seguro- ellos respetaban mis decisiones… aunque en cierto modo puede que tenga razón, no estoy seguro de que hubiera decidido ser un villano si ellos siguieran aquí.  
Lo olvidaba, el dolor era la musa del doctor, aquello que lo llevó a ser quien era ahora, a desarrollarse con brío como un villano y utilizar su maravilloso don para el mal. Tal vez era cosa del destino, no podría jamás decir que le alegraba la trágica manera en la que el chico llegó a la villanía, pero admitía que le tenía gratitud al cruel destino.  
-Cómo… ¿Cómo eran? –Habló mirando al horizonte.  
-Uh, bueno, mi padre era un hombre sencillo, su cabello era como el mío y am… era un hombre agradable supongo… -Se rascó la nuca aparentemente confundido- a decir verdad, no estoy seguro de que le vio mi madre, no tenía cualidades especiales, solo… era él, aunque reconozco que era un buen hombre.  
Black Hat lo observó desconcertado, vio cómo su expresión cambiaba rápidamente, como si un recuerdo maravilloso atravesara su mente.  
-Y mi madre… -Sonrió- mi madre era espléndida, recuerdo claramente su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes, era la mujer más hermosa que he visto, la más inteligente y talentosa, tenía tanto que darle a este mundo…  
-Supongo que debes parecerte a ella. –Comentó distraído.  
El doctor resopló. –Lo dudo, ella realmente era magnífica. –Se encogió de hombros, se giró y observó al demonio con atención- ¿Y usted que me dice? ¿Cómo eran sus padres?  
El villano enmudeció por varios segundos, era normal que viniera esa pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de que responder, no acostumbraba a tocar el tema. –Mi padre era un odioso bonachón e inútil y mi madre una perra desalmada. –Contestó sin más.  
Flug rio nervioso, era un incómodo que hablara así de su propia familia. –Supongo que debió llevarse bien con su madre.  
-No realmente, jamás la toleré, detestaba su amor enfermizo por mí, -Se removió incómodo, sintió un escalofrío- me rogó por mucho tiempo que regresara a ese desagradable lugar al que ella llamaba “hogar”, detestable. –Finalizó fastidiado.  
El científico se recostó en las piernas del villano, le dedicaba una expresión enternecida. –Entiendo a su madre, -Inició- si usted se fuera de mi lado también le rogaría incansablemente que volviera.  
Black permaneció impasible, pero su interior se removía, no podía decirlo abiertamente, pero adoraba sentirse auténticamente amado, solo el joven científico podía lograr eso.  
El joven se puso de pie, observó el mar unos segundos. –Ya vuelvo. –Dijo encaminándose a las olas.  
El demonio no respondió, lo dejó ir. El doctor se adentró en el mar, se alejó de a poco y se sumergió, salió a la superficie un par de veces, volvió a sumergirse por extensos segundos. Black comenzaba a inquietarse, había estado bajo el agua por casi un minuto, a veces pensaba que lo sobreprotegía, pero no estaba de más, el chico solía ser imprudente. Tras varios segundos Flug volvió a la superficie, nadó de vuelta a la orilla, llevaba algo en la mano y lo mostraba emocionado.  
\- ¡Encontré algo! –Anunció entusiasmado, se dejó caer en la arena y le acercó el objeto al villano- Pinctada margaritifera. –Comentó.  
En sus manos portaba un molusco, específicamente una almeja color marrón, con un patrón de pequeños puntos blancos y una silueta irregular.  
-Es una ostra.  
-No es solo una ostra, -Aclaró- es una ostra de labios negros, es una especie del Indo Pacífico, es raro encontrar una aquí y a tan pocos metros de profundidad, es un maravilloso molusco.  
-Ah… -Soltó, no comprendía la emoción por algo tan simple.  
-Tienen una particularidad, quizá si tenemos suerte… -Inició, tomó al vívalo e intentó abrirlo con todas sus fuerzas- Ugh, necesito…  
Un hombre con traje de mesero se acercó repentinamente y le ofreció un cuchillo. Era un empleado más, otra pieza de la servidumbre que estaba siempre atenta a las necesidades de sus señores.  
El joven tomó el instrumento con notoria sorpresa y regresó a su labor, lo abrió con habilidad. –Vaya… estamos de suerte. –Comentó encantado, del interior del molusco extrajo una pequeña perla negra.  
-Una perla. –Dijo el villano, admirado- ¿Cómo lo sabías?  
-No lo sabía, esta especie produce este tipo de perlas, pero viniendo del océano era cuestión de azar. –Respondió apreciándola- Tenga. –Le extendió la pequeña joya al demonio.  
Black dudó en tomarla, era un obsequio muy ostentoso, por supuesto que debía aceptarla, pero viniendo de él… -Sabes que puedo pagar por cientos de esas ¿Cierto?  
-Ninguna valdrá tanto como esta. –Contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.  
El demonio arqueó una ceja, tomó la perla y la admiró también, era perfectamente esférica, negra, pero los rayos del sol la hacían despedir un brillo a colores, era tornasol.  
-Es un regalo de bodas. –Completó Flug- Es como usted…  
\- ¿Cómo yo? –Preguntó extrañado.  
-Sí, -Devolvió la mirada al mar- oscura, peculiar… preciosa, con un valor incalculable, todo un tesoro para mí.  
Black Hat enmudeció, se tensó, sintió la vergüenza inundar sus mejillas. Ahora el doctor tenía razón: ninguna perla valdrá tanto como esa. Estrechó la joya en sus manos, era el regalo más valioso que poseía.  
-Que cursi eres. –Respondió sin mirarlo.  
Flug soltó una carcajada, conocía esa reacción, era su mecanismo de defensa, significaba que todo lo que había dicho le encantó. Se acercó, le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Tiene razón, -Admitió sonriente- pero sé que le gusta.  
El villano bufó, era verdad y jamás lo diría. Rodeó al chico con un brazo, acercándolo a él, frente a ellos se ponía el sol, era una imagen preciosa, un espectáculo de colores, perfecto para dos amantes en su luna de miel.  
…  
Pasaron los días, las “vacaciones” se terminaban, las dos damas de la mansión lo sabían, pronto habría que volver a la rutina. Dryadalis se recuperaba después de un altercado en su contra, regeneraba lentamente pequeñas fisuras en su cráneo de conejo, no era algo irremediable, pero necesitaría recuperación emocional después de eso.  
-Te dije que sería una mala idea, Lord Black Hat me lo advirtió. –Comentó la dama mientras lo inspeccionaba.  
-Debía limpiarla.  
-Tu siempre debes limpiar todo. –Contestó molesta.  
-Odio el baño. –Comentó Demencia entrando en la habitación, se cubría con una toalla.  
La chica se sentó frente a su tocador, secaba su cabello vigorosamente con otra toalla, acababa de terminar el fastidioso momento de “el baño”. Aquel último día en el que se hospedarían en la mansión, el pooka tuvo la magnífica idea de asear a la chica, se les había comentado previamente que era un asunto ocasional, algo que debía obligársele a hacer, lo cotidiano sería que el científico se ocupase de ello, pero en su ausencia el espíritu intentó hacerlo, evidentemente con desastrosos resultados.  
-Bien dicen que no hay nada más peligroso que un idiota con iniciativa. –Murmuró Belle.  
-La escuché. –Respondió ofendido.  
La dama se acercó a la joven, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar el cabello que sobresalía de la toalla.  
-Jamás lograrás hacerlo, -Habló Demencia- a mi cabello le gusta ser libre.  
Belle rio, dejó el cepillo a un lado, se inclinó a abrazarla por la espalda, rodeaba su cuello, ambas se miraban a través del espejo, la dama mostraba una sonrisa amable, la chica le dedicaba una mirada avergonzada.  
Los días pasados se dedicaron a estar juntas, incluso mientras la villana se ocupaba de la organización, merendaban juntas, hablaban todo el tiempo, despertaban una al lado de la otra, y, aunque su primer encuentro tuvo gran intensidad, el contacto durante aquellos días se limitó a cariños tenues, tiernos besos ocasionales y un sin fin de miradas cómplices y felices. Demencia dejó de lado cualquier trabajo, se retiró a si misma temporalmente del catálogo, no se alejaría, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a la villana, el nuevo objetivo de su admiración.  
-Es cierto y se ve tan lindo así. -Pellizcó su mejilla.  
El Alebrije hizo una mueca, alzó las manos y apretó los cachetes de la villana. -Mira quien habla de linduras.  
La dama soltó una risilla, su semblante se volvió serio repentinamente. -Está por terminar...  
Demencia entendió el mensaje rápido, hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Quiero ir contigo. -Anunció.  
-Sabes que me encantaría, pero no es posible.  
-Le agradas a Black, quizá si se lo pides acepte. -Sugirió.  
-Tienes un contrato, linda, jamás me dejará llevarte conmigo.  
-Podrías comprarme.  
Belle la miró enternecida. -Me temo que no es tan sencillo, vendré seguido a visitarte, lo prometo. -La mujer se colocó a su lado, depositó un beso en su mejilla- ¿Trato?   
Demencia la tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios. Nunca deseó su libertad tanto como en ese momento, siempre fue devota a su trabajo, a Black Hat, pero ahora pensaba en que quizá la felicidad no la tendría jamás en esa ostentosa mansión lúgubre, sencillamente no la tuvo antes, solo la persiguió incansablemente sin llegar a ella, hasta que alguien más se interpuso en el camino, ahora quería pasar sus días junto a ese alguien, incluso servirle de ser necesario.  
La chica detuvo el beso, acercó con brusquedad a la villana y la abrazó, la estrechó fuerte. -Trato. -Respondió.  
...  
-No quiero ser impertinente, pero tiene que levantarse. -Habló Flug molesto.  
-Oblígame. -Respondió el demonio.  
El doctor se hallaba boca abajo sobre la mullida cama, semidesnudo, atrapado por el villano quien se había colocado sobre él abrazándole, negado a soltarlo.  
-Señor, se lo ruego.  
-No tenemos que irnos tan pronto, el avión se irá cuando yo lo decida.  
\- ¿Tan pronto? -Cuestionó extrañado- Hemos estado aquí por una semana, 5.0.5. me está esperando y Lady Belle no puede hacerse cargo de la organización por mucho más tiempo.  
-No quiero.  
Flug resopló desesperado, Black Hat no quería irse, no lo culpaba; desayunos, comidas y cenas juntos a solas; tardes enteras en la playa; charlas de temas externos al trabajo mientras se acurrucaban en la cama; juegos eróticos y mucho sexo. Aceptaba que los días anteriores fueron una maravilla, no era como si quisiera alejarse de ello, pero tenía presente que lo esperaban en casa, no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de preocupación, debían volver, también por el trabajo, los pedidos personalizados se detuvieron por una semana, el trabajo próximo iba a ser bastante duro, debía convencerlo... u obligarlo.  
-Vamos jefe... -Suplicó- las ganancias se irán en picada si no regresamos hoy.  
El demonio gruñó, se aferró a él con más fuerza.  
-5.0.5. está esperándonos.  
Black no respondió.  
El doctor se removió debajo de él, con mucha dificultad logró girarse, correspondió el abrazo, admitía sentirse enternecido, el villano a veces era como un niño, acarició su espalda a modo de consuelo.  
-Tampoco quisiera dejar todo esto, pero... algún día debemos volver, no tenemos opción. -No podía verlo, el demonio tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello del chico- Podemos pasar el mismo tiempo juntos en la mansión. -Sugirió.  
-Solo un día más...  
El científico suspiró resignado, solo le quedaba una jugada. -Si no regresamos hoy, no tendremos sexo hasta que termine el trabajo pendiente.  
Black se incorporó para mirarlo, arqueó una ceja indignado, gruñó enfadado y se sentó a un lado mirándolo con molestia.  
Liberado, el joven se incorporó, no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente arregló sus maletas, al ver la postura desidiosa del villano, también empacó su ropa. Black, más que molesto, se veía acongojado, algo que el doctor no pudo ignorar, se acercó, con un gesto dulce abotonó su camisa, hizo su corbata, reacomodó su sombrero. El demonio sólo se dejaba hacer, no tenía ánimos para negarse.  
-Vamos, jefe, no me mire de esa manera, -Pidió- sabe que tengo razón. -Acarició su mejilla- Le prometo que todo será extraordinario aún en casa.  
El demonio viró los ojos, se puso de pie y terminó de vestirse. Flug supuso que era un acto de aceptación... O resignación.  
...  
Un tierno oso de pelaje azul esperaba impaciente en la recepción de una gran mansión, miraba atento por el ventanal, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al reloj, se acercaba el momento que esperó por una larga semana. Al fin, una limosina negra aparcó frente a la mansión, la misma que se llevó a su adorado doctor. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron, ambos villanos bajaron. Ni siquiera fue necesario llamar a la puerta, en cuestión de segundos el científico se hallaba casi asfixiado por un abrazo del experimento.  
-Yo también te extrañé, bebé. -Dijo con dificultad.  
-Yagh... -Soltó asqueado el demonio- ¿Novedades? -Preguntó.  
La dama conejo, de pie a un par de metros de la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia, a su lado estaba Demencia con una expresión de disgusto.  
-Es un gusto verle, mi lord. -Saludó- Todo transcurrió según lo pensado, no hubo dificultad alguna.  
-Me complace saberlo. -Respondió triunfante- Hablaremos en otro momento Lady Belle Mort. -Dijo sin más.  
-Le agradecemos su ayuda. -Comentó el doctor librándose del abrazo.  
-Ha sido un placer hospedarme aquí.  
El villano arqueó una ceja, observaba a la mujer, se le apreciaba ligeramente dispersa, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica lagartija que ella no correspondía.   
Black sonrió malicioso. -Si... Supongo que fue un placer. -Se burló.  
La mujer lo miró desconcertada, esa expresión insinuante y burlesca en su rostro le lanzaba un mensaje que no tardó en descifrar.  
-Oh por todos los demonios, señor Black Hat, ¿Qué edad cree que tiene? -Dijo molesta y avergonzada.  
Black soltó una sonora carcajada ante su reacción, la delataba por completo. La dama simplemente salió por la puerta conservando algo de su dignidad.  
Demencia resopló, se giró, y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió a su habitación, directo a encerrarse para no ser molestada.  
El científico intentaba cargar las maletas de ambos, acostumbraba a levantar objetos pesados constantemente, su buen físico lo ayudaba, sin embargo, en ese momento era demasiado. Repentinamente Black le arrebató las valijas.  
-Que débil. -Dijo caminando con ellas hasta la habitación del doctor.  
El aludido solo sonrió enternecido y lo siguió. Al llegar a la recámara observaron una imagen poco común que los dejó pasmados por varios segundos.  
-Ya no recordaba cómo se veía el piso de este cuarto. -Comentó el demonio.  
La habitación estaba reluciente, no había una sola pizca de desorden en ningún lado, algo nada común, ese sitio en particular siempre era un completo caos.  
\- ¿Cómo?... -Cuestionó un tanto alarmado.  
-Quizá algún sirviente de Lady Belle, -Se encogió de hombros- uno muy valiente para atreverse a entrar a tu pocilga, intenta que permanezca así al menos un día. -Soltó las maletas y se encaminó a su oficina.  
-Sí señor... -Respondió, pero Black ya se había marchado- Volvemos a la rutina. -Dijo para sí mismo.  
Los días transcurrieron, pasaron un par de semanas, efectivamente la rutina volvió, con ello todo el trabajo duro. Demencia trabajaba con dedicación en cada encargo, Black atendía el teléfono todo el día y, por su puesto, Flug se hallaba atareado, totalmente estresado y agotado, trataba de terminar los últimos proyectos del mes mientras editaba el último video de orientación “Los casos perdidos del parque”, en donde finalmente su adorado demonio le había dado el fin merecido a Malum Kranus, la última astilla clavada en su piel desde aquella pésima experiencia en esa fiesta de horror, finalmente estaba… muerto a manos de un honorable subsidiario, un piadoso destino en comparación al de la villana ciempiés.   
A pesar del cansancio, el doctor consideraba que su vida estaba en su mejor momento, mucho había cambiado desde el día de su boda, ahora todo tenía más formalidad, amanecer juntos era un gustoso deber, darse tiempo a solas una bella obligación, cuidarse mutuamente era algo completamente inesperado, un instinto protector despertó sorprendentemente en el villano, con todo y aquel orgullo que lo caracterizaba, parecía estar más atento a las necesidades del chico. Flug no se quejaría de los cambios, ni siquiera había pensado en cuestionarlos, prefería conservar la idea de que era un cambio voluntario en pro de su relación.  
El joven se levantó de su asiento, estiró su espalda sintiendo como su columna crujía, llevaba varias horas trabajando en ese sitio. Repentinamente un mareo lo atacó, sintió su entorno girar y su cuerpo desestabilizarse, alarmado, dio un par de pasos hasta sostenerse del escritorio, esperó hasta que el malestar pasara. Pensaba en la posibilidad de no estar alimentándose bien, quizá debía comer algo para soportar el resto de la jornada. Se encaminó a la cocina, no pensaba preparar nada engorroso, le bastaba con un bocadillo, para su fortuna, al llegar vio a su preciado experimento cocinando, su pasatiempo preferido.  
-5.0.5. –Llamó, el aludido lo saludó de inmediato- ¿Tienes algo para mí?  
El experimento asintió contento, le mostró una bandeja de sus famosos panquecitos de miel. Flug no reaccionó con la misma alegría, debía admitir que no eran sus favoritos, demasiado dulces, sin embargo, sonrió y aceptó el postre, sostuvo en sus manos el esponjoso pan, a punto de dar un mordisco percibió el aroma de la miel y detuvo su acción, extrañamente el mareo estaba volviendo, el olor se estaba tornando demasiado desagradable, sintió su estómago revolverse y como lo que sea que tuviera dentro estaba por regresar. El oso azul permaneció confundido mientras veía como el doctor se iba corriendo del lugar. Flug avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al baño más cercano, se apoyó en el retrete y dejó salir el vómito contenido, era un terrible malestar ahora acompañado de una sensación ardorosa en su garganta, se negaba a aceptar estar enfermo, tenía demasiado trabajo para enfermarse, pero esas nauseas no eran normales. Se sentó en el suelo, recargado en el muro se limpió la suciedad de los labios, intentaba retomar fuerzas para buscar un botiquín, no tenía tiempo de acudir a un médico.  
-Ugh… que asco, nerd. –Dijo una voz femenina en el umbral.  
-Demencia, regresaste. –Contestó sin emoción- Terminaste rápido esta vez. –Se puso de pie.  
\- ¿Estás embarazado? –Preguntó con inocencia.  
Flug permaneció en silencio, tratando de encontrar una respuesta no muy ofensiva a tan estúpida pregunta.  
-Demencia, soy un hombre. –Respondió con desgano, le parecía haber estado antes en esa situación con ella.  
\- ¿Y?  
-Aquí vamos… -Dijo para sí- Los hombres no se embarazan. –Explicó.   
-Sí que lo hacen.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¡Yo lo he visto! Los hombres sí pueden embarazarse. –Contó emocionada.  
El doctor se sostuvo el entrecejo. –Diablos… ¿Dónde viste eso?  
-En internet. –Respondió con obviedad.  
-No quiero detalles… -Suspiró- Demencia, no todo lo que hay en internet es real, los hombres no podemos embarazarnos, no tenemos ovarios o útero… somos diferentes ¿Entiendes?  
Antes de que la chica pudiese responder, el científico cubrió su boca tras sentir una arcada, un instante después volvió al retrete a vomitar.  
-Si no estás embarazado ¿Por qué vomitas?  
-Posiblemente estoy enfermando… -Volvió a recargarse en el muro, la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
\- ¡Yo sé que puede animarte! –Habló animada. De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña pistola plateada, se trataba de un invento del científico- Algo de otro mundo.  
-El rayo interdimensional… -Murmuró- ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!  
La joven solo se encogió de hombros, se le veía divertida.  
-Devuélvelo. –Ordenó molesto.  
-Nop.  
…  
En su oficina, el demonio hacía cuentas rápidas de los recibos del último mes, revisaba un sinfín de tiras de papel, a su vez, contestaba las llamadas que no dejaban de llegar. Estaba hastiado, aún era temprano y ya sentía que el día había sido muy largo, era suficiente. Colgó el teléfono, dejó los papeles a un lado y caminó a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación, necesitaba un respiro, quizá a su amado doctor le gustaría tomarse un descanso con él. Caminó por el pasillo tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, con tranquilidad, efímera tranquilidad, un alboroto lejano llamó su atención, se detuvo de pronto tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía el barullo, las voces se acercaron hasta que del pasillo de enfrente se aproximaron sus dos subordinados. Flug perseguía tan rápido como podía a la chica lagartija, ella simplemente huía sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, los dos corrieron de un lado a otro ignorando al demonio a tal punto de no notar que corrían a su alrededor. Harto del desorden, Black los detuvo a ambos, tomándolos de la cabeza los alzó y estrelló a uno contra el otro para después soltarlos haciendo que cayeran al suelo de sentón.  
\- ¡Suficiente! –Gritó colérico- ¿Qué mierda es lo que les pasa ahora?  
-Auch… -Se quejó el chico sobándose la frente- Demencia tiene el rayo interdimensional. –Acusó.  
-Soplón. –Soltó molesta.  
\- ¿Soplón? ¡Tú eres una ladrona! –Dijo enojado.  
\- ¡Eso es cierto! –Respondió la chica.  
\- ¡Y una fastidiosa!  
\- ¡También es cierto!  
\- ¡Y tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas!  
-Ni siquiera sabes dónde sale eso.  
\- ¡Claro que sé! Es de…  
\- ¡Cállense! –Interrumpió el villano- No me interesa si se matan, solo dejen de hacer tanto maldito ruido, ¡¿No pueden pasar un estúpido día sin provocar un desastre en mi casa?!  
Los subordinados se miraron entre sí sin saber que responder.  
-El nerd es un llorón. –Soltó Demencia.  
-Tú eres una maldita loca.  
-Me llamo “Demencia”, imbécil.  
El demonio se talló el rostro, desesperado, nuevamente discutían sin parar, eran como niños. Inopinadamente hubo silencio, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Black no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la chica había soltado un duro golpe contra el doctor, un puñetazo que, estaba seguro, iba directo a su rostro.   
Flug sintió un agüero en el estómago, lo tomaba desprevenido, sin aviso, la joven había frenado la discusión, su expresión se volvió seria y en cuestión de segundos veía su puño aproximarse, el temor era obvio, ella tenía la suficiente fuerza para matarlo si se lo proponía. Para su fortuna, el golpe fue a dar justo por encima de su hombro, junto a su rostro, la mano de la chica se hundió en la pared hasta la muñeca. El ambiente se tensó, la pareja quedó pasmada ante la agresión.  
-Que… ¡¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?! –Gritó el científico con una mezcla de miedo y enojo.  
\- ¡Demencia! –Reprendió el villano.  
La villana parecía no estarles prestando atención, su mirada estaba fija en el muro, tenía una expresión de intriga, lentamente retrajo la mano, sus nudillos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, mantuvo el puño cerrado y su atención en él.  
\- ¡Lagartija! Habla ya ¡Explícate! –Exigió Black.  
Demencia abrió la mano, le mostró la palma al demonio, en ella tenía restos de un metal rojizo con cableado, parecía un pequeño robot hecho trizas.  
-Otro microbot. –Comentó el doctor, asombrado- No lo entiendo, yo me deshice de ellos.  
Black le arrebató los restos del artefacto a la chica, los examinó. –Para su mala suerte no fue así… -Respondió en un murmullo- Maldito bastardo… -Gruñó molesto.  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- ¡Saldré! –Anunció, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándolos.  
Flug se puso de pie y lo siguió, no entendía nada, pero no lo dejaría irse así.  
-Jefe ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada, -Contestó tajante- volveré en un par de horas.  
\- ¿De verdad es… nada? –Preguntó apagado, le acongojaba que le guardara secretos a esas alturas del partido.  
El villano detuvo su marcha, suspiró resignado. –Nada importante, confía en mí, -Pidió serio- todo estará bien.  
El doctor asintió inseguro, algo no se sentía bien, pero confiar era un deber. - ¿Debo solicitarle transporte?  
-No, yo conduciré.  
Black siguió su marcha hasta la salida dejando al joven doctor angustiado. El demonio pocas veces conducía él mismo hasta su destino, solo en ocasiones especiales en las que necesitaba efectuar sus planes con velocidad. A varios metros de la reja que rodeaba la mansión se encontraba un precioso vehículo, el auto con mejor clase para un villano, se trataba de un Hispano Suiza K6 en color tinto, un automóvil clásico español de principios de los años treinta, una costosa reliquia. Encendió el vehículo y sin preocupación arrancó. A pesar de ir a toda velocidad, sorteando otros automóviles y derrapando en cada vuelta, su precioso auto no tenía un solo rasguño, el demonio era bastante hábil al volante, conducía hacia un destino luminoso, calles llenas de tranquilidad y bondad, un sitio que detestaba. Rápidamente llegó, se detuvo abruptamente frente a un gran inmueble, una mansión blanca en forma de sombrero de copa. Abrió la reja, derribó el gran portón sin esfuerzo alguno, ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de llamar, deseaba acabar con ello lo más rápido posible.  
\- ¡White! –Gritó- ¡Sal de una vez maldita sabandija! –Chasqueó los dedos, todo el sitio se iluminó- Acabemos con esto.  
Una sombra grisácea se aglomeró en el centro de la recepción, poco a poco conformó la silueta de un individuo, un hombre particular de traje y sombrero blanco.  
\- ¡Blacky Black! –Pronunció con emoción, definiendo su forma por completo- Al fin me has venido a visitar ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi querido hermanito? –Habló con esa sonrisa condescendiente y rígida que lo caracterizaba.  
El demonio negro se acercó amenazante, propinó sin reparo un fuerte golpe en el rostro de su hermano, obligándolo a retroceder. –No finjas, sabes bien cuál es el motivo. –Del bolsillo interno de su saco, sacó el microbot hecho trizas y lo arrojó al demonio blanco- ¡Explícate! –Ordenó- ¿Qué es lo que intentas? ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!  
White permaneció sonriente, suspiró tranquilo. –Esa es mi tecnología, sí, -Respondió- pero no comprendo cuál es el problema, no he quebrantado ninguna regla.  
-Le diste estos malditos robots a Chienne Malum, le otorgaste un arma en mi contra.  
-Difiero, únicamente hice negocios con la dama por un bien común, -Corrigió- mi deber es acabar con el mal que hay en el mundo, apoyo a los héroes claro está, pero no es la única manera de ser un… héroe, yo solo vendo mi mercancía para una buena causa, independientemente de quien sea el comprador.  
-Oh… -Black rio- ahora se trata de eso…  
El demonio negro se volvió una sombra y se abalanzó contra el héroe, ambos se volvieron figuras no definidas, se entremezclaban y revoloteaban por todo el salón, era un choque de fuerzas. Finalmente volvieron a su sitio, retomaron su forma habitual, jadeaban exhaustos.  
-Siempre tan afectuoso. –Soltó White enternecido.  
-Dime que es lo que pretendes. –Ordenó nuevamente- Madame Chienne está muerta, ese aparatejo es reciente, invadiste de nuevo mi propiedad por un motivo y vas a decírmelo ahora.  
-Sabes bien que esta conversación no va a ir a ningún lado, no puedes amenazarme de todas maneras, sería… perjudicial para ambos.  
-No tengo que matarte, -Dijo con arrogancia- solo necesito hacerte mucho daño… y eso no lo voy a resentir yo.  
El héroe se cruzó de brazos, caminó lentamente mirando al suelo, aproximándose al villano, se detuvo a un escaso metro y recorrió con la mirada al demonio negro, hasta que algo brillante en el dedo anular de su hermano llamó su atención, una sortija. Abrió los ojos, maravillado, amplió su sonrisa.  
\- ¿Mis ojos me engañan? –Preguntó entusiasmado- ¡Estás casado!  
-Pero que… Ugh… -Gruñó ocultando la joya.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo estas! –Exclamó y dio un giro- ¿Pero cuando ocurrió esto? ¿Quién es la afortunada?  
\- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! –Gritó molesto y avergonzado.  
-Es Lady Belle ¿Cierto? –Comentó insinuante y lo codeó- Siempre pensé que era una dama excepcional… excepto por su afición por la esclavitud, por supuesto.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No!  
\- ¿No? ¿Entonces quién? –Cuestionó confundido- ¿Y por qué no me invitaste? –Preguntó ofendido.  
-Porque eres una vergüenza. –Respondió sin cuidado- Prefiero imaginar que no existes.  
White se retrajo ofendido. –Que hiriente. –Hizo un puchero- A madre no le hubiera gustado.  
-Lo que madre Capelina hubiera querido me importa una mier… -Enmudeció repentinamente, su semblante se volvió serio- ¿Hubiera? ¿Por qué hablas en tiempo pasado?  
El demonio blanco lo miró inexpresivo, después sonrió nervioso.  
Black se aproximó con semblante severo, intimidante, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros. -White ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?  
-A veces… -Inició, levantó una mano y acarició el rostro del villano- uno puede hacer cosas estúpidas por una buena causa, pero tú no sabes de eso.  
-No sé de buenas acciones, pero sé reconocer un acto estúpido injustificado. –Respondió tajante.  
-Black, no seas tan duro conmigo. –Se inclinó y se colgó del cuello del villano, acercándose- Esto podría ser beneficioso para ambos.  
El demonio negro lo miró atónito, no reaccionó, su hermano solía ser cariñoso importándole poco ser rechazado constantemente por él, pero esa actitud era inusual.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo piensas? –Sugirió White.  
Inesperadamente, y, de hecho, completamente impensable, White acabó con el poco espacio entre ellos, era incomprensible para el villano, estaba siendo besado por su hermano, en los labios, sin justificación alguna. La acción fue breve, el demonio blanco se separó esbozando una sonrisa triunfante e indescifrable para Black. El demonio negro tomó consciencia lentamente de su entorno y la situación, jamás se dio cuenta del instante en el que el héroe había tomado sus manos, mucho menos de cuando fue que colocó algo entre ellas, ahora sostenía un pequeño objeto, no más grande que una mandarina. La curiosidad y el desconcierto lo hicieron verificar descuidadamente de qué se trataba, levantó una de sus manos descubriendo aquello, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, pero su mirada reflejaba enojo, decepción, impotencia, había perdido la batalla, la visión de su derrota fue breve, aun así, fue capaz de apreciar cada detalle, al separar sus manos una pieza de aquel objeto cayó al suelo, era la cubierta de una caja de madera oscura de forma heptagonal, en su mano permaneció el resto de la pequeña caja de detalles abstractos, figuras extrañas adornaban el objeto en tinta dorada, quizá palabras en alguna lengua muerta que rodeaban a piedras preciosas negras y circulares en cada una de sus caras, en su interior una seda color sangre sostenía a cinco diminutas esferas negras traslúcidas en espacios bien definidos, ahora eran seis. La caja de Pandora fue abierta, pero no liberó a los males del mundo, hambrienta y deseosa, absorbió al demonio negro convirtiéndolo en una pequeña esfera más en su colección, cerrándose hasta que el próximo elegido decidiera abrirla.  
White atrapó la pequeña caja antes de que cayera al suelo, suspiró tranquilo, ese había sido un movimiento azaroso, nada era seguro en contra de Black Hat, aquel gran villano jamás caía en una trampa, y en esa ocasión no podía decirse que así fue, simplemente se dedicó a realizar un acto imprudente, insospechado, que tenía alto riesgo de no funcionar y volverse en su contra, solo le había quedado esperar que por cuestión de mala suerte aquella tapa decidiera deslizarse y caer al suelo, afortunadamente así fue.  
Se limpió los labios con el pulgar, observó con asco la pequeña gota de saliva. –Sacrificios, sacrificios… -Se dijo. Guardó la caja en su bolsillo, estiró los brazos, poco a poco una energía oscura lo cubrió, su traje se volvió negro, su piel más oscura, se quitó el monóculo revelando una pupila de un azul más intenso y sin brillo, dejó que sus ojos se oscurecieran, ahora era la viva imagen de su hermano- Es una pena que uses el monóculo en el otro ojo, Blacky Black, esto se volverá una molestia para mí. –Comentó colocándose el monóculo en el ojo opuesto al habitual, su visión empeoraría, pero valdría la pena- Ser un gruñón no será fácil, pero es momento de hacer una visita a la mansión Black Hat… vamos a saludar a mi linda nueva esposa.


	29. El intruso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Lamento mucho la demora, ayer intenté publicar el capítulo, pero tuve problemas con una de las plataformas a las que subo este fic, me marcaba error, lo intenté varias veces sin éxito, así que opté por alargar un poco la espera (No es la primera vez que me causa problemas).  
> En fin, aquí estamos de vuelta yeiii…  
> Esta vez no hay datos interesantes para este capítulo en especial, aunque si varias aclaraciones a lo largo del capítulo de cierto AU… (¬w¬ ya saben cuál).  
> En cambio, les tengo un dato que olvidé del capítulo anterior. Como habrán notado todos los individuos demonios muy relacionados a Black Hat tienen nombre de algún sombrero, Madre Capelina no es la excepción. Una capelina es un sombrero para mujer, de copa redonda y de ala ancha, bastante lindo; utilizado principalmente en verano, en playas; son de textura fresca, liviana y flexible, por lo general llevan adornos como listones o flores.  
> Sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo <3  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Alan Ituriel.

-Oh hermano… no hay duda de que eres un anciano. –Habló con disgusto un demonio que antes llevaba un sombrero blanco.  
El individuo abría la puerta del lujoso auto clásico de Black Hat, tenía una mueca en su rostro, le disgustaba tener que conducir un vejestorio. Agradeció el descuido de su hermano, las llaves del automóvil se hallaban puestas junto al volante, eso le ahorraría muchas molestias.   
Encendió el vehículo y se encaminó a su destino, su nuevo hogar por los próximos días, tenía que meditar bien sus primeras acciones, no iba en blanco, conocía a detalle los movimientos de la organización Black Hat, a sus trabajadores, sus principales subordinados que habitaban la mansión y cada habitación en ella, su misma casa era una versión espejeada de aquella mansión negra, no podía errar. La información recaudada para esa misión le costó agotadores días de lectura, de profunda investigación, su subordinado fue capaz de hackear el sistema el tiempo suficiente como para obtener documentos importantes y el perfil completo de los subordinados del demonio negro, conocía a su hermano y su estilo de vida, pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema... no tenía idea de que estuviera casado, la pregunta era ¿Con quién?, no sabía que encontraría al llegar a la mansión, por un lado, le aliviaba saber que no se trataba de Lady Belle, la mujer era demasiado perspicaz, pero por otra parte, podría ser alguien mucho más poderoso, una mujer digna de su hermano, debía tener precaución.  
Llegó a su destino, respiró profundo antes de bajar del automóvil, mostró aquel semblante de molestia habitual en su hermano y se dispuso a ser su viva imagen, el grandioso villano.   
Abrió la puerta con naturalidad, entró al inmueble topándose con un rostro desconocido, un joven de mirada verde que lo recibía con una sonrisa, tras inspeccionar su atuendo cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del científico de la organización, la bolsa de papel no estaba en su rostro.  
-Doctor Flug. –Pronunció, esperaba no equivocarse.  
-Bienvenido, señor Black Hat. –Contestó el joven.  
El demonio siguió de largo sin responder, el mínimo contacto le evitaría problemas.  
Flug lo observó desconcertado, esa había sido una respuesta muy fría, podía suponer que su salida no fue grata, tenía la curiosidad de preguntar, pero quizá eso podría irritarle más, sencillamente se decidió a volver a su laboratorio, aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.  
White se dirigió a su nueva oficina, soltó un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse dentro en completa soledad, aceptaba no ser muy diestro en el arte del engaño, era un perfecto cambiapieles, pero la apariencia no bastaba, debía ser convincente, era lo negativo de ser un héroe, demasiado entrenamiento para lograr honestidad.   
Se sentó en el escritorio, era momento de trabajar, su objetivo era ser su hermano hasta encontrar la manera de abrirle el paso a la organización de héroes al sistema de la mansión, necesitaba la contraseña del ordenador principal, además, debía liberar a los agentes y de paso romper la estructura de la organización, sin negocio no habría villanos preparados para atacar. Pasaron los minutos, comenzaba a tomar práctica, contestaba llamadas, responder con molestia no era complicado, el papeleo era igual al que él mismo manejaba todos los días, pan comido.  
Un sonido inusual lo puso alerta, algo rascaba los muros.   
\- ¡Blacky! -Gritó Demencia de repente, cayendo del techo.  
En medio de la sorpresa, White reaccionó atacándola, la golpeó con fuerza. La joven salió despedida hasta el muro de en frente, chocando y cayendo al suelo.  
-Ugh... -Se quejó incorporándose.  
El demonio permaneció estático, no sabía que hacer exactamente, ese acto fue impulsivo y podría costarle toda la misión.  
-Demencia. -Dijo lo más molesto que podía mostrarse.  
-Blacky. -Contestó contenta con una amplia sonrisa.  
El héroe estaba atónito, al parecer era una acción normal entre ellos, parecía que la chica era maltratada con constancia, realmente estaba decepcionado de su hermano.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó serio.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Habló curiosa.  
-Trabajando. -Respondió tajante.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
-Porque no tengo opción.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
-Porque el negocio se vería afectado si no.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
-Porque no realizaría ventas. -Contestó irritado, empezaba a desesperarse.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
-Porque no contestaría llamadas... ¿Necesitas algo, niña? -Cuestionó finalmente.  
-Nop.  
White permaneció en silencio, la joven lo observaba con un gesto estático. No sabía qué hacer para que se fuera.  
\- ¿Estás enojado? -Preguntó inocente.  
-No.   
Demencia cambió su semblante, se mostró confundida. - ¿No estás enojado?  
Eso era extraño, Black Hat era la furia en vida.  
-No. -Volvió a decir regresando a sus deberes, tratando de ignorarla.  
La joven permaneció seria, algo andaba mal, no era una respuesta común.  
-Bueno. -Respondió retomando su alegría y salió del lugar.  
El demonio se masajeó la sien, olvidaba que la locura era una actitud habitual en los villanos, no lo soportaba, tenía tanta paciencia cómo su hermano, aunque mejor habilidad para manejar la frustración.  
En el laboratorio, el joven doctor finalmente arreglaba los últimos detalles a los planos de los nuevos inventos, estuvo trabajando en ellos arduamente por largas horas, ahora solo quedaba recibir el visto bueno por parte de su jefe, era un pretexto excelente para verlo y darse un respiro. Ya había anochecido, el descanso definitivo vendría pronto, le llevaría una taza de café caliente para ayudarle a relajarse hasta que terminaran el trabajo del día y pudieran ir tranquilos a la cama.  
Se dirigió a la cocina, llevaría dos tazas, al llegar encontró a la joven villana en la mesa del comedor, se encontraba sentada, recargada sobre el dorso de su mano, se le veía pensativa. Flug pasó junto a ella tratando de no importunarla, no quería desatar algo como lo ocurrido horas atrás.  
-Flug. -Llamó la chica, el aludido la miró, nervioso- ¿Cuantas veces has visto a Black Hat enojado?  
El científico arqueó una ceja, confundido. -Creo que... siempre, -Respondió extrañado- es más fácil contar los momentos en que no ha sido así.  
\- ¡Exacto! -Exclamó levantándose de su asiento, sobresaltando al chico- algo anda mal. -Finalizó sentándose, retomando su antigua postura.  
Flug parpadeó desconcertado, se giró y se retiró lentamente, eso fue muy extraño. Se acercó a la cafetera, la hizo funcionar, mientras tanto, pensaba en la pregunta de la joven, si lo meditaba un poco más, Black realmente había cambiado mucho, jamás dejaría de estar enojado tal y como lo insinuó un instante antes, pero su agresividad había disminuido notoriamente, le complacía saber que era el responsable.  
Caminó con ambas tazas hasta la oficina del demonio, no se molestó en tocar, simplemente entró y pudo notar un sobresalto en su jefe.  
-Doctor Flug. -Saludó el demonio mostrándose impasible.  
-Hoy ha sido muy formal conmigo ¿Todo está bien? -Preguntó ofreciéndole una taza.  
-No veo cual es el problema. -Respondió seco.  
El chico viró los ojos, dejó sus cosas a un lado, se sacó la bolsa de la cabeza, el accesorio que ya muy pocas veces usaba, se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda en la medida que el respaldo del asiento se lo permitía.  
White permaneció estático, mudo y confundido, no recordaba que Black permitiera ese tipo de contactos, mucho menos con sus subordinados. Estaba inseguro de cómo reaccionar, en especial después de aquel suceso con Demencia, decidió hacer lo mismo, lo hizo a un lado bruscamente.  
-Déjese de tonterías, doctor. -Dijo molesto.  
El científico parpadeó atónito, pero no estaba molesto o herido, simplemente era muy extraño, en otro momento el demonio ya estaría besándolo sobre el escritorio.  
-Señor, ¿De verdad todo está bien?  
El demonio se alarmó ¿Que rayos había ocurrido con su hermano?, la agresividad en él era usual, pero ahora parecía que con el joven no acostumbraba a ser así, permaneció en silencio, expectante.  
Flug suspiró, se quitó la bata y los guantes, se apoyó sobre la mesa, lo observó fijo. -Jefe, sabe que puede hablar conmigo de lo que sea, si hice algo que lo incomodara puede decírmelo. -Comentó preocupado.  
El héroe no respondió, aparentaba estar calmado, pero la realidad era que pensaba desesperadamente en qué hacer. Sabía que la parte complicada de la misión sería convencer a los subordinados de Black Hat, pero realmente eso lo hacía sudar, definitivamente no servía para los engaños, estaba acostumbrado a hacerse el héroe después de todo. Analizó la situación, observó a detalle al joven frente a él, algo en particular llamó su atención: en su dedo anular llevaba una sortija, le parecía haber visto una idéntica en algún lado, con ese diseño tan especial.  
\- ¿De dónde sacaste ese...? -Inició, pero por fortuna cerró la boca a tiempo, lo recordó.  
-Ese... -Habló el doctor, el demonio estaba pasmado.  
White se puso de pie repentinamente, sobresaltando al chico, lo observaba con una mirada llena de confusión. No podía creerlo, tampoco quería hacerlo, ese anillo era idéntico al de su hermano, pero eso solo significaba una cosa... Black Hat estaba casado con un hombre ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?, en ningún momento de su larga vida su hermano había mostrado señales de atracción por nadie, solía ser especialmente amable con algunas mujeres, pero eso era impensable con un hombre. Ahora estaba casado con un subordinado ¡No tenía sentido! Para su infortunio debía comprobarlo de algún modo, y, de ser así, pasar su estancia fingiendo estar enamorado de un joven desconocido.  
Se armó de mucho valor, dio un par de pasos, vio de frente al joven que lo observaba con desconcierto, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, suavemente, con un poco de miedo a haberse equivocado. Le gustaría poder decir que haber acertado era una fortuna, pero le había parecido mejor la idea de pasar aquellos días con una hermosa mujer, no esperaba eso.   
Flug correspondió el beso de inmediato, suspiró aliviado, se colgó de su cuello profundizándolo. Le alegraba que todo estuviera en orden, aunque algo le decía que no del todo, Black no se comportaba igual, de hecho, ese beso era distinto, algo sabía diferente en él.  
Ambos se separaron, el doctor le sonreía ruborizado. White estaba incómodo, ni siquiera el beso con su propio hermano había resultado tan extraño, aunque admitía que el chico era lindo, tenía unos bellos ojos y finos rasgos, era adorable. No cometería el error de sonreír también, eso era seguro, la felicidad de Black solo era mostrada en una sonrisa maliciosa o un gesto serio.  
-Comenzaba a preocuparme, señor. -Comentó, tomó la taza del escritorio y volvió a ofrecérsela- ¿Qué le parece si nos relajamos?  
El héroe tomó el recipiente, asintió, volvió a su silla y le dio un gran sorbo, realmente estuvo a punto de escupirlo, observó la bebida con ligero desagrado, estaba demasiado amarga. Se sentía especialmente estúpido por no haber tomado en cuenta todos esos detalles, sus estilos de vida eran muy opuestos, no toleraba los sabores amargos, detestaba los colores en su entorno, solía ser mucho más afectuoso, pero el hecho de que el doctor fuera un chico lo incomodaba demasiado. El joven le daba sorbos a su café, ese momento parecía ser tan común para él, se preguntaba cómo es que esa persona había cautivado tanto al gruñón demonio que tenía por hermano, algo muy admirable debía haber en él.  
-Me alegra ya no tener tanto trabajo, al fin puedo pasar más tiempo con usted. -Habló el muchacho.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, -Inició, era un tema de conversación bastante acertado para él- mañana haremos algunos cambios al sistema de seguridad de la mansión, necesitaré el código para ingresar al computador principal.  
El doctor reaccionó confundido. - ¿Usted planea usar el computador?  
\- ¿A caso me crees incapaz? -Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido, no ignoraba que el demonio negro era un completo bruto en cuestión de la tecnología, pero algo debía hacer para abrirse paso y modificar el sistema él mismo.  
-Por supuesto que no, -Respondió con nerviosismo- pero si necesita algo puedo hacerlo por usted sin problemas.  
-No te preocupes, puedo hacerme cargo. -Contestó orgulloso y le dio un trago a su amarga bebida.  
El científico estaba extrañado, pero no podía negárselo, después de todo él seguía siendo el jefe, aunque admitía que le preocupaba, Black no era muy diestro con los instrumentos tecnológicos, algo podía salir mal. No tenía opción más que aceptar.  
Pasaron el rato en una charla cotidiana, hicieron una pequeña revisión a los planos que sorpresivamente el demonio terminó por dejar intactos.  
White se encontraba al fin en la recámara del villano, aliviado de poder tener un descanso.  
\- ¿Por qué todo es negro en esta casa? -Se preguntó fastidiado al ver la habitación- y demasiado pulcro para mi gusto...  
Se quitó el saco dejándolo en el suelo, se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en la cama. Era un momento de quietud, le crispaba los nervios ser descubierto en el primer día, pensaba muy seriamente hacer ese tipo de misiones con más frecuencia, necesitaba práctica.  
La perilla de la puerta se movió, agradecía no haber cambiado su apariencia, el científico entraba en la habitación.  
-Ya estoy aquí. -Anunció, se quitó la camiseta y pasó a desabrochar su pantalón.  
Los nervios de White subieron, era de esperarse que también durmieran juntos, después de todo eran una pareja formal, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si era lo que pensaba, ahora sí estaba perdido.  
El joven se sentó junto a él, semidesnudo, solo llevaba ropa interior, le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y le acarició el rostro.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó el chico.  
-Nada, -Respondió apurado- te ves muy lindo. -Dijo inseguro, no pudo pensar en nada más.  
Flug rio. -Señor, hoy ha estado un poco... extraño.  
El héroe no respondió, como un acto desesperado, intentando zafarse de los nervios, besó al joven. Debió esperarlo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando el chico lo obligó a recostarse, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y a besarlo con intensidad, sus labios eran muy suaves y el sabor de su saliva muy dulce, pronto dejó de parecerle desagradable, tenía cierto encanto, aun así, no estaba listo para lo que el joven tenía en mente.   
Una alerta sonó en su cabeza cuando el doctor comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, la mano del joven lo acarició suavemente en la entrepierna. Entre aquellos besos húmedos, las caricias y los movimientos suaves del chico, el calor subió en él, sorpresivamente una erección se hizo presente. El joven era sumamente encantador, bastante sexy, a decir verdad, ese lindo rostro lo ayudaba bastante, ahora comenzaba a entender, incluso consideraba dejarse llevar hasta el final.   
No tenía una preferencia sexual, admitía ser bastante curioso, aquello podría funcionar, decidió tomar las riendas. Tomó al joven por los hombros, le dio un giro a la situación colocándose sobre él, besó su cuello, tenía un apetitoso aroma y sabor, acarició su torso, intentaba conocerlo, llevó su mano a la entrepierna presionando con suavidad.  
-Ah... Black Hat. -Gimió excitado.  
Ese joven era distinto a cualquier humano, se sentía diferente, había algo en su energía que no podía descifrar, por un momento le pareció que algo no encajaba, como si no fuese parte de él.  
-Señor... -Llamó trayéndolo a la realidad. El joven mostraba un gesto incómodo.  
\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó levantándose.  
Flug se incorporó rápidamente cubriéndose la boca, intentando retener algo, bajó de la cama con velocidad y llegó hasta el baño.  
El demonio escuchó como el doctor se quejaba. Lo siguió encontrándolo apoyado en el retrete vomitando.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Estoy... estoy bien. -Contestó con dificultad- En realidad, creo que estoy enfermando, me ha ocurrido lo mismo hace varias horas. -Otra arcada apareció y volvió a vomitar.  
White se acercó, sostuvo su cabello, ayudándolo, lo miraba con recelo, ahí había algo sospechoso, pensaba en una lejana posibilidad que necesitaría corroborar a lo largo de los próximos días.  
-Deberías descansar, -Comentó- dejaremos nuestro asunto para otro día. -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Sí señor... -Contestó con ligera decepción.  
El héroe estaba un poco aliviado, involucrarse de esa manera con él pudo ser un error. Se resignó a dormir a su lado, el joven se abrazó a él, acurrucándose.  
-Hoy huele un poco diferente ¿Cambió su colonia?  
Era impresionante lo mucho que el chico conocía a su hermano.  
-Si. -Respondió tajante.  
-No lo tome a mal, pero me gustaba más la otra.  
El demonio viró los ojos, agradecía que el joven no viera la sonrisa en su rostro. -Cállate y duerme. -Ordenó- Mañana usaré la anterior.  
-Está bien...  
A la mañana siguiente, el héroe se encontró solo en la habitación, se estiró, se sentía renovado, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente.  
-Hermanito, a ti sí que te gusta la comodidad. -Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Exploró la habitación, tal como había prometido debía oler igual que su hermano, se dio un cómodo baño en la gran tina del villano, realmente estaba disfrutándolo todo, ese día incluso vestiría su ropa, era momento de comenzar con el auténtico plan de esa misión. Antes de irse echó un vistazo a la pequeña caja de madera que lo ayudó a efectuar su plan, no podía descuidarla bajo ninguna circunstancia, la guardó en su nuevo saco y salió de la habitación.  
En el comedor esperaban, como todos los días, los habitantes de la mansión, listos para comenzar el desayuno. El doctor se había despertado temprano a trabajar, pero no podía ausentarse a desayunar.   
White entró en el lugar, con un gesto molesto, se sentó en la que evidentemente era la silla principal del comedor.  
-Buen día señor. -Saludó Flug.  
\- ¿Ya estás mejor? -Preguntó mientras leía el periódico.  
-Me siento bien, creo que ya no tengo nada. -Contestó.  
-Excelente.  
La joven villana lo observaba fijo, algo no cuadraba, el demonio leía con dificultad los pliegos, de hecho, parecía que no lo hacía, solo lo intentaba.  
\- ¿Cómo estás Blacky? -Preguntó sonriente.  
-No es tu asunto. -Respondió.  
Esa era una respuesta bastante normal, aun así, creía que no todo era así.  
El experimento entró en la habitación, como siempre, sirvió el desayuno de cada uno y se sentó al lado del doctor. Todo iba bien, un desayuno normal.  
Satisfecho, White se levantó de su sitio, acarició la mejilla del joven y de paso, la cabeza del oso azul. 5.0.5 lo observó irse, extrañado, no le molestaba, pero eso no era normal y todos en lugar lo notaron.  
\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? -Preguntó la chica.  
-No tengo la menor idea... -Respondió Flug, desconcertado, pero le gustaba pensar que lo hacía por él.  
-Extraño, ¡Eso no es normal! -Grito poniéndose de pie.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Vamos nerd, no puedes decir que algo no anda mal.  
\- ¿Qué estaría mal?  
\- ¡Todo! Eso jamás había sucedido.  
El doctor lo meditó. -El jefe está un poco diferente desde ayer, pero vamos, 5.0.5. merece un buen trato.  
-Pero no es normal. -Contestó desesperada y salió rápido del lugar.  
Flug y 5.0.5. se miraron entre sí, ninguno sabía que opinar al respecto.  
La joven llegó a su habitación, saltó en la cama, tomó su móvil y comenzó a textear en él. Mandaba un mensaje con destino a la dama pooka, tenía la intensión de apaciguar sus inquietudes, quizá estaba exagerando las cosas, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, si había alguien en el mundo capaz de aclarar cualquier sospecha en torno a Black Hat, era la villana.  
Más tarde, el científico se encontraba ocupado una vez más en su laboratorio, trazaba líneas sobre un papel azul cuadriculado, fue una idea no planeada, un posible grandioso invento.  
La puerta del laboratorio se abrió, el demonio blanco bajó los peldaños metálicos.  
-Flug. -Llamó, serio.  
-Jefe, -Saludó feliz de verlo- ¿Necesita algo?  
-En efecto, aquello de lo que hablamos anoche.  
El científico lo recordó con inquietud, no estaba muy de acuerdo, el sistema de seguridad era complejo y caprichoso, temía que algo saliera mal.  
-Está bien, -Contestó inseguro- solo deme algunos minutos, tengo una idea que no puedo dejar escapar.  
-De acuerdo.  
White caminó por el sitio mientras esperaba, apreciaba los macabros inventos que se exhibían, le sorprendía que tales cosas tan peligrosas hubieran salido de la mente de un joven aparentemente inofensivo, era posible que lo subestimara. Observó con especial atención a un grupo de individuos de pie en la esquina del lugar, inmóviles, no eran como cualquier otro robot en la mansión, parecían humanos, sabía de quien se trataba, eran los agentes de la organización de héroes, una parte importante de su misión, esperaba encontrarlos en peor estado.  
-Flug. -Volvió a llamar.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Respondió el aludido.  
-Tengo una curiosidad ¿Cómo has logrado mantenerlos al margen? -Preguntó apuntando a los individuos.  
El doctor sonrió satisfecho, le gustaba que cuestionara su trabajo, era el momento en que podía presumir sus dotes. -Control cerebral, inserté un dispositivo de control en su cráneo y a lo largo de su columna vertebral, están completamente conscientes, pero no son capaces de manipular su propio cuerpo por sí mismos.  
El demonio los inspeccionó, suponía que hablaba del sombrero de copa. Sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de la ausencia de sus ojos y la máscara que estaba adherida a su rostro, si estaban conscientes todo el tiempo, debían sentirse impotentes, asustados y confundidos, no podían ver, hablar o moverse.  
\- ¿Puede revertirse?  
-Claro, -Respondió distraído mientras dibujaba- pero no tiene sentido, sus nervios están dañados, funcionan por el impulso de los dispositivos, si los desconectáramos tendría vegetales humanos: Ciegos, mudos y cuadripléjicos. -Se encogió de hombros- En ese caso es más prudente asesinarlos.  
Eso lo complicaba todo, debía informarlo cuanto antes, la posibilidad de salvarlos era nula, el doctor tenía razón, era más prudente e incluso clemente matarlos que liberarlos, al menos era un pendiente menos. Le hubiera gustado sentir compasión, pero le daba lástima, eran esclavos eternos o muertos vivientes, solo eso, jamás podrían retomar su antigua vida, pensaba asesinarlos en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.  
Sin seguir tocando el tema continuó husmeando. Caminó hacia una estantería, estaba llena de rollos de papel cuadriculado, archivos y libretas, observaba lo que podía. Una libreta en particular llamó su atención, estaba abierta, tenía algunos papeles encima, pero pudo apreciar un fragmento de un curioso dibujo, sin consultarlo la tomó y ojeó. El demonio soltó una sonora risa llamando la atención de Flug.  
\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? -Preguntó mostrándosela, sonreía burlón.  
El doctor sintió la vergüenza subir a su rostro, era el dibujo y apuntes que había hecho la tarde en que Black Hat entró en celo, el dibujo que mostraba era claramente un pene lleno de espículas.  
\- ¡Señor! Yo... ¡Puedo explicarlo! -Gritó alarmado.  
\- ¿Es lo que creo que es?  
-Ugh... Sí... -Respondió apenado.  
-No te avergüences, es bastante preciso.  
\- ¿De... de verdad? -Habló atónito.  
-Sí, -Contestó mientras leía los apuntes- es extraño que lo dibujaras, pero supongo que tu inevitable humanidad lo provocó.  
-No quería olvidarlo...  
White lo observó con una media sonrisa, eso lo decía todo, prácticamente confirmaba sus sospechas, si su hermano copuló con él aquel día, entonces los resultados eran inevitables, el tiempo y los síntomas encajaban a la perfección con sus suposiciones.  
-Puedo ver que tienes muchas dudas, quizá pueda ayudar.  
\- ¡¿Lo dice en serio?! -Flug estaba incrédulo, la última vez que se tocó el tema el demonio se había mostrado terco a seguir con ello, esa oportunidad valía oro.  
-Claro, estoy de oferta. -Respondió con sencillez.  
-Bien... -Dijo entusiasmado, sacó un lápiz y tomó una hoja cercana- para comenzar, sé que no conoce su función, pero ¿No sabe nada de las púas?  
-Espículas, -Corrigió- contienen veneno.  
\- ¿Qué?  
-Inyectan algún tipo de veneno, no es un veneno mortal, es más bien una sustancia que adormece.  
Eso tenía sentido, ahora entendía por qué no pudo ponerse de pie de inmediato aquella vez. -Y sirve para...  
-Para que la madre no sienta dolor durante la implantación del huevo, evidentemente.  
\- ¿Se refiere a la fecundación?  
-No, no existe tal cosa en seres como nosotros.  
-No comprendo...  
-No sé cómo explicarlo de una manera científica ni ninguna de esas estupideces, -Se encogió de hombros- lo que puedo decirte es que el macho inserta un huevecillo que crece en el interior del otro individuo.  
-En el útero, supongo. -Comentó mientras lo escribía.  
-En cualquier parte, -Aclaró, sonrió maliciosamente- el huevo se encarga de sobrevivir por sí mismo.  
Flug estaba estupefacto, no esperaba algo como eso. -Entonces... supongo que debe ser algún tipo de réplica del padre, al no tener ninguna relación con...  
-No te equivoques, -Interrumpió- sí hereda características de la "madre", de alguna manera que desconozco.  
-Vaya... -Soltó admirado- es más complejo de lo que pensaba... ¿Y dura...?  
-Supongo que depende de la madre.  
-Cierto, ya lo había mencionado.  
El demonio estaba satisfecho, era su buena acción del día, lo estaba preparando para entender una futura noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre, en realidad... La de todos.  
El móvil del doctor sonó. -Disculpe. -Dijo y contestó la llamada.  
White esperó pacientemente hasta que finalizó, aún no olvidaba lo que pensaba hacer en el laboratorio, pero requería la asistencia del científico.  
-Señor, -Llamó colgando el teléfono- Lady Belle viene en camino.  
El héroe se mantuvo serio en apariencia, en su interior nació una ligera ansiedad, no podía permitirlo, sin embargo, era una excelente oportunidad, algo que también estaba dentro de sus planes secundarios, la mujer era un peligro latente del que debía ocuparse.  
-No, vuelve a llamarla y avísale que iré yo mismo a hacerle una visita. -Dijo encaminándose a la salida- Dejaremos el otro asunto para después, prepárame un vehículo. -Ordenó.  
-Uhm... ¿Está segu...?  
\- ¡¿Puedo ir?! -Gritó repentinamente Demencia saliendo de la ventila del laboratorio, lanzando lejos la rejilla y haciendo un desastre.  
\- ¡Demencia! -Gritó Flug, furioso- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?  
-Nada. -Respondió la chica.  
El doctor quedó mudo, era la respuesta más cierta que había dado desde que la conocía.  
\- ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo iiir? -Preguntó suplicante.  
-No. -Respondió molesto y se marchó a paso apresurado.  
La joven hizo un puchero bastante decepcionada.  
-Ja Ja. -Dijo Flug con burla ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de la chica.  
En los pasillos, el demonio caminaba decidido a la salida, tocaba suavemente el bolsillo donde llevaba la pequeña caja de madera, sonreía tenue.  
-Estás por darte otro festín, pequeña amiga. -Murmuró- Hermano mío, sé que no estás solo allí dentro, pero creo que te agradará más tu nueva compañera, es momento de obtener nuestra séptima perla.


	30. La séptima perla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa…  
> Estamos de vuelta con el capítulo semanal.  
> En esta ocasión no tengo datos curiosos, solo aparecen algunas cosas ya mencionadas, quizá sea de esta forma por un par de capítulos más, los sucesos no dan cabida.  
> Lo que sí voy a mencionar, es que en este capítulo responderé algunas de sus dudas e intensificaré sus desesperaciones jajaja espero me perdonen.  
> Me dio mucha risa sus reacciones con la ceguera de Flug y las estupideces de White XD vamos, Flug está enamorado y White… es White.  
> Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo <3  
> Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Alan Ituriel (bebé).

Una nave de gran tamaño, de alta tecnología, construida de un metal negro, elegante, discreta, viajaba a gran velocidad, en su interior el movimiento no era perceptible. Un individuo de vestimenta elegante monitoreaba el viaje a través de un panel, se encontraba aburrido, ansioso por llegar a su destino.   
White no demoró en emprender su viaje en cuanto lo anunció, esperar más era darle cabida a la dama conejo de negarse a su visita, era una mujer de finos modales, no le gustaba importunar. Tenía un plan, enfrentarse a la conquistadora no sería sencillo, había tanta dificultad en ello como con su hermano, la diferencia era que en ese caso era imposible para él llevar a cabo la misma distracción, debía ser muy precavido y calculador.  
En algún rincón de la nave, en un sitio que no solía visitarse, donde la maquinaria operaba y nada podía ser escuchado, una joven se ocultaba sonriente, esperando para ver al fin a su doncella. Cuando el demonio abordó aquella nave, Demencia se escabulló en su interior, estaba decidida a hacerle una visita a Belle a como diera lugar, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, el ensombrerado no iba a impedirlo. La joven no había dejado de presentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero tenía la certeza de que fuese lo que fuese que le sucediera a Black, la villana tenía el poder de solucionarlo, confiaba plenamente en ella, no tenía nada que temer. En cuanto la visita del demonio finalizara podría ver tranquilamente a Belle, se las arreglaría después para volver a casa, nadie notaría su ausencia, el plan perfecto.  
Mientras tanto, en un enorme y lúgubre castillo, su reina de piel aguamarina esperaba pacientemente una sorpresiva visita. La mujer pasaba el dedo sobre una tableta, veía sus redes sociales, aunque realmente no les prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otra parte. En cuanto recibió aquel mensaje urgente de la chica, no tardó en prepararse para acudir a su llamado, pero repentinamente el demonio quería presentarse el mismo ante ella, algo inusual, más inusual incluso que las inquietudes que la joven le comentaba, conocía al villano como la palma de su mano, era un ser que no cambiaba con facilidad, al menos no de un día para otro, lo que la joven decía era más que sospechoso, pero no podía adelantarse a hacer acusaciones, debía corroborarlo ella misma.  
Un ruidoso sonido anunció la llegada del invitado, una nave aterrizaba cerca del castillo. Dryadalis apareció junto al portón, se encargó de abrir la puerta, el ensombrerado entró con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa al castillo, divisó rápidamente el trono de Belle y a ella.  
-Lady Belle, -Saludó, hizo una leve reverencia.  
-Mi lord Black Hat, es un placer recibirlo en mi hogar.  
En las afueras del castillo la joven villana salía a hurtadillas de la nave. No podía simplemente entrar por la puerta principal, de hecho, el plan era no ser vista hasta que finalizara la visita de su jefe. Ocultándose de los guardias, logró escabullirse hasta subir a uno de los muros del castillo, intentaría llegar a una ventana y entrar silenciosamente. Se detuvo frente a uno de los ventanales que dejaban ver la entrada y el trono de la dama, derribar cualquiera sería una tarea sencilla, pero debía esperar para no ser descubierta. La charla de los grandes villanos llamó su atención, sintió la curiosidad de saber el desenlace, se acomodó frente al ventanal, medianamente oculta, no podía escuchar nada, pero podía verlos perfectamente.  
-Debo decir que me ha sorprendido bastante que decidiera venir a verme. -Comentó la dama- ¿Hay un motivo en particular?  
-Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarle, -Contestó serio- un detalle en torno a la asociación de héroes.  
La mujer ladeó la cabeza, confundida. - ¿De qué se trata?   
El demonio se giró, dándole la espalda, iniciando su discurso con naturalidad. -Escuché rumores acerca del plan de un grupo de agentes que...  
White fue abruptamente interrumpido, el demonio se giró con velocidad bloqueando un golpe directo de la dama conejo. La mujer retrocedió, sus ojos se encendieron, su cuerpo se volvió vaporoso y oscuro, se abalanzó en contra del héroe, cambiando las proporciones de su cuerpo intentó asestar un par de golpes.  
\- ¿Dónde está Lord Black Hat? -Preguntó frenando sus movimientos, su voz generaba eco.  
El héroe esquivó cada ataque con mucha habilidad, no se inmutó en ningún momento, sonreía abiertamente. -Divertido... -Dijo con una expresión maliciosa, extendió ambos brazos y retomó su forma original, incluso decidió gastar un poco de su energía en volver a portar su atuendo, detestaba el color negro- Esto... no me sorprende, era de esperarse que la suprema conquistadora fuese tan perspicaz, supongo que estuve en desventaja todo el tiempo, debe atesorar su poder para predecir el futuro.  
-Ni siquiera tuve que usarlo, -Contestó sin perder su transformación- es común que un novato cometa errores, -Se burló- aunque esperaba más del hermano del mismísimo creador de la técnica.  
\- ¿Errores? -Preguntó ofendido.  
-Lord Black Hat jamás hace una reverencia ante nadie que no sea él mismo. -Respondió sonriente.  
La mujer volvió a atacarlo, eran golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del demonio, simplemente su cuerpo se evaporaba en cada contraataque.  
Belle jamás pensó que volvería a ver a White Hat, mucho menos que tendría que pelear con él, admitía que, después de notar que no se trataba del ensombrerado negro, le costó aceptar que estaba frente al héroe, después de todo ambos demonios tenían un acuerdo que a ninguno le convenía romper, aparentemente algo muy convincente hizo que el demonio blanco cambiara de opinión.   
En el mundo de los demonios, ese basto océano de criaturas oscuras de diferentes índoles, aquellos poderosos seres, independientemente de ser villanos o no, estaban enfrascados en una sociedad llena de jerarquías, entre más antiguo y poderoso fuese el individuo, más respeto se le debía, así funcionaba su mundo. En el entorno de la villanía la estructura era similar, los villanos más respetados eran aquellos con mayor antigüedad, experiencia y poder, muchos de ellos con títulos nobiliarios auténticos. En el caso de Black Hat, un ser que vivía bajo ambas estructuras, era de vital importancia mantener aquel respeto, o al menos así fue en su "juventud", su reputación llegó a ser frágil como la de cualquier sujeto que recién pisara los terrenos del poder, no había cabida en su vida para errores y ahí era justo donde White Hat entraba; un demonio con inmenso poder, con una ascendencia de familiares dedicados a sembrar el terror... un demonio que pasaba su vida siendo un bonachón, inadmisible. Todo aquello era bien sabido por los villanos de antaño, entre ellos Belle, la familia de Black Hat era un tema bastante delicado, prácticamente prohibido, cualquier aliado del demonio negro que conociera a White Hat tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar de su existencia, para Black no merecía ser nombrado, no quería ser relacionado con tal bajeza.  
Ahora estaba ahí, el demonio exiliado hacía acto de presencia sin una justificación, algo muy grande estaba ocurriendo y seguramente no acabaría bien.   
A cualquiera le gustaría pensar que la villana tenía realmente una ventaja, pero White se divertía, atesoraba el momento, había pasado mucho sin una emoción de esa talla. El héroe decidió no perder demasiado el tiempo, su cuerpo se deformó ligeramente, se mostraba más bestial, sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y su sonrisa era mucho más fiera al igual que sus garras.  
Desde el ventanal, Demencia presenciaba la batalla, incrédula. Tenía razón, tuvo razón desde la primera señal, algo no andaba bien con el demonio, pero aquello iba incluso más lejos, no era el demonio negro, era un impostor, un ser muy similar a él y aparentemente igual de fuerte. La dama conejo parecía estar en aprietos, ambos combatientes se movían de un lado a otro, entremezclaban sus energías, la mujer se mostraba como una gran bestia oscura, atacaba sin piedad. La joven no sabía que hacer, se debatía si debía intervenir o simplemente presenciar el desenlace, no estaba segura de poder con una batalla de esa talla, jamás se había enfrentado a Black Hat, podría resultar una locura más allá de lo habitual. Conocía a Belle, la conquistadora era muy inteligente, debía tener algún plan, no podía intervenir hasta no tener la certeza o podría arruinarlo.  
-Me sorprende que hayas decidido abandonar tu madriguera, rata blanca. -Despotricó Belle en medio de la pelea.  
-Me decepciona, Lady Belle, siempre admiré sus perfectos modales.  
-No puedo mostrarme educada frente a un héroe de pacotilla, -Rio divertida, intentaba provocarlo- ¡¿Dónde está Lord Black Hat?!  
-No se preocupe, pronto voy a mostrárselo...  
White se detuvo, harto de los juegos tomo a la mujer por la cabeza aun cuando ella se evaporaba intentando zafarse, parecía no ser efectiva la magia de la villana, todo era un simple juego para él. Irrumpió en su técnica volviéndola solida nuevamente y la azotó contra el muro más cercano.  
La mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo, aparentemente abatida y con la cabeza gacha.  
-Vaya... que decepcionante, -Dijo el demonio con disgusto- pero no debe preocuparse, hermosa dama, usted siempre será la magnífica conquistadora interplanetaria, aquella gran mujer que alguna vez sembró el terror en el universo... -Dramatizó, sonrió con un gesto dulce inclinándose para mirarla- siéntase orgullosa, ha dejado un gran legado, la recordaremos.  
Después de varios segundos de silencio, la dama levantó el rostro, sus ojos brillaban y mostraba una amplia sonrisa, las orejas sobre cabeza se volvieron un par de imponentes cuernos. -************* -Pronunció en una lengua muerta.  
Algo golpeó a White por un costado, tomándolo desprevenido y lanzándolo lejos de la villana. Una gran bestia oscura se había lanzado en su contra, mostraba un cráneo de conejo en lugar de cabeza, su cuerpo estaba desproporcionado, caminaba en cuatro patas anormalmente largas.  
El demonio se incorporó, colérico, alzó un brazo, lanzó un rayo rojizo hacia la bestia, una y otra vez, haciéndolo gruñir, quemaba como el fuego.  
-Dryadalis... -Llamó Belle, preocupada, el pooka era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente.  
Belle se puso de pie, levantó una mano, en ella apareció una lanza negra de gran tamaño, la arrojó con precisión, el objeto se clavó en el pecho del héroe y de paso lo ensartó en el muro a su espalda, atrapándolo.  
-Maldición... -Se quejó el demonio, intentó retirarla, una sangre espesa escurría de ella- es doloroso... -Dijo sin borrar su gesto burlón.  
Demencia no podía soportar más la angustia, el combate estaba muy reñido, la calmaba un poco ver que la mujer empezaba a tener el control de la situación, aquella era la lanza de Longinos un objeto conocido para ella, un arma ideal contra los héroes, le daba el poder a su portador de inclinar la balanza a su favor, la villana podía ganar.  
-Sabes lo que es eso ¿No es así? -Preguntó la dama conejo, se acercaba cuidadosamente a él.  
-Por supuesto, -Respondió con dificultad- la famosa lanza del destino.  
-En efecto, aquel gran artefacto que puede hacer cumplir la voluntad de su portador, hacer el bien o el mal... En mi poder es el arma que puede abatir el corazón de un héroe sin problemas. -Explicó con expresión triunfante.  
-Muy inteligente... -Admitió White, la sangre no dejaba de correr.  
-Es momento de que hables ¿Dónde está Black? -Cuestionó amenazante.  
-Supongo que merece saberlo... El problema es que está olvidando algo, hermosa dama.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
-Soy un demonio, yo no tengo el corazón de un héroe. -Aclaró.  
White tomó la lanza en su pecho, con dificultad logró quitársela, la sangre escurría con abundancia, pero sus heridas comenzaban a sanar, arrojó el objeto al suelo, no tenía necesidad de usarlo.  
La mujer, sintió un frío en su pecho, retrocedió alarmada, eso era un problema grave, era su mejor plan, no significaba que no tuviera más poder, sencillamente no existían muchas maneras de enfrentar a alguien como él. Sintió el sudor en su frente, trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una solución.  
-Solo quiero decirle que verla de nuevo ha sido súper duper divertido, le agradezco. -Dijo en tono cantarín.  
-*****... -Contestó Belle con angustia.  
El demonio se volvió una sombra, se lanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola, tras varios segundos, la oscuridad en la que el héroe se había transformado ahora era una gran esfera oscura y flotante en medio del salón, era como si ambos se hubiesen sumergido en un agujero negro.  
La chica lagartija gritó alarmada, golpeó el grueso cristal del ventanal hasta romperlo, cayó desde una altura demasiado grande para ella, al tocar el suelo sintió dolor recorrer sus piernas, pero no le importó, corrió con velocidad hasta aquella esfera. - ¡Bonnivet! -Llamó con apuro.  
\- ¡No se acerque! -Gritó una voz masculina.  
Dryadalis retomaba lentamente su forma habitual, se acercó a ella, su rostro de conejo se encontraba lleno de fisuras, chamuscado, mal herido.  
La joven lo miró con angustia. - ¿Qué dices? ¡Bonnivet está en peligro! Tengo que ayudarla. -Habló con urgencia y volvió a acercarse a la esfera.  
El pooka se enganchó de ella, la abrazó por la espalda sosteniéndola con fuerza.  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! -Gritó mientras forcejeaba.  
-No puede acercarse, es una batalla que no puede ganar.  
\- ¡Ella está en peligro! -Demencia estaba desesperada.  
-Solo se pondrá en peligro a usted misma. -Advirtió.  
\- ¡Prometí que la protegería! -Grito furiosa, tomó impulso y logró darle un giro a la situación, lanzó al pooka varios metros lejos de ella.  
-Si entra ahí ya no habrá nadie que pueda protegerla más. -Comentó con apuro, se levantó nuevamente.  
La joven paró en seco. - ¿De qué rayos hablas, conejo? Si no la ayudo ahora, ella morirá.  
-No va a matarla a ella, -Aseguró- no puede... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de usted, debe permanecer con vida, es la única que puede resolver este problema, la única con la libertad de hacerlo.   
-Pero... no puedo simplemente dejarla sola... -Dijo angustiada, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, sentía desesperación, pero no podía ignorar las palabras de Dryadalis, no sabía qué hacer.  
-Confíe en mí. -Suplicó.  
Dentro de un oscuro abismo, un sitio generado a partir de un deseo ambicioso, la dama pooka se despertaba, a su alrededor solo había profunda oscuridad, nada a la vista, era como algún tipo de habitación infinita y desolada. La mujer caminó lentamente alrededor del lugar, con precaución, intentó usar sus habilidades, no sentía ni una sola presencia, tampoco pudo definir las dimensiones.   
Una risa conocida hizo eco en todo el sitio, la villana se preparó para cualquier ataque.   
\- ¿Qué pasa mi lady? -Habló el demonio desde algún lugar lejano, su voz se escuchaba desfasada, como si se trataran de varias voces resonando al mismo tiempo- ¿Le molesta no saber qué hacer? Quizá es la costumbre... de tener siempre el control de la situación.  
La mujer miraba a todos lados, ahora podía sentir su presencia en cada dirección.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso se siente sola?   
\- ¡Sal de una buena vez! ¡Cobarde! -Gritó.  
\- ¿Cómo va con eso? ¿Aún teme que la abandonen?  
A su alrededor diversas sombras aparecieron, era la silueta del demonio, aparecían y se esfumaban una y otra vez, eran sombras que se desvanecían. Desesperada, la villana comenzó a atacar, lanzaba rayos de energía púrpura a todas direcciones tratando de acertar, no tenía muchas opciones.  
\- ¿Le teme al abandono?  
\- ¡Ya basta! Aparece de una buena vez.  
El sonido de pasos firmes a su espalda la hicieron reaccionar, rápidamente se giró y atacó sin piedad. Lamentablemente la imagen frente a ella fue la más ingrata de su vida.  
-Bonnivet... -Habló el ser frente a ella.  
Demencia se desplomó en el suelo, un gran agujero en su estómago la hacía sangrar sin control.  
Belle presenció el suceso, estática, todo pasaba lentamente frente a sus ojos, el miedo creció rápido, sus mejillas se humedecieron.  
\- ¡No! -Soltó en un grito desgarrador, corrió hasta ella dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado- No, no, no… no puedes. -Dijo entre el llanto.  
-Ugh... Bonnivet... yo solo quería verte. -Dijo con dificultad.  
La dama no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada, no quería aceptar lo que acababa de ocurrir. -Yo... Demencia, yo no sé qué hice, no sabía... no puedes dejarme...  
La chica sonrió en la medida de lo que pudo, tomó las manos de la villana entre la suyas y depositó un pequeño objeto. Belle sintió entre sus manos algo similar a una pequeña caja, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero no iba a cuestionarlo.   
-Lo siento tanto...  
Demencia negó con la cabeza, dirigió la mirada a las manos de ambas, la joven sostenía las de la dama entre la suyas. Belle prestó atención a lo que observaba la joven, sintió como guiaba sus manos, las separaba de apoco, le parecía sentir que el objeto se dividía, cuando finalizó, la dama apreció con terror lo que la chica había revelado.  
-Esto no es real... -Murmuró.  
En sus manos portaba la pequeña caja de pandora, abierta y tan hambrienta como antes. La figura de la joven se desvaneció, no era más que una cruel ilusión. El cuerpo de Belle se volvió energía oscura, lentamente se transformó en una pequeña perla traslúcida entrando a la caja, la cual cerró de inmediato y cayó al suelo.  
El demonio blanco se hizo presente, tomó la pequeña caja y sonrió triunfante. -Que curiosa pesadilla... no esperaba que se tratara de la chica, esta sí que es una sorpresa, que miedo tan... inusual. -Admiró el objeto- Ya debes estar satisfecha, ya tienes tus siete reliquias, eso significa que debería poder abrirte sin problemas. -Temeroso, levantó la tapa de la caja, nada ocurrió, sin peligro la caja reveló siete diminutas perlas de cristal negro. El demonio dio un saltito de alegría- Excelente, estamos listos.  
En el castillo, Demencia se debatía, estaba aterrada de haber errado, sin embargo, suponía que el pooka tenía la razón, de todas maneras, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía hacer nada más que alejarse. La joven observó al espíritu, lentamente su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.  
\- ¿Dryadalis? -Llamó angustiada.  
-Ya no hay tiempo. -El pooka la atrapó en sus brazos, rápidamente la llevó al interior del castillo en algún lugar lejano a la esfera oscura- No salga de aquí, -Pidió mirándola de frente- debe esperar a que él se vaya, después debe alertar al doctor Flug, usted no puede hacer esto sola.  
\- ¿Qué está sucediéndote?  
-Sin Lady Belle yo no existo... confiamos en usted.  
Es espíritu se desvaneció por completo, la joven atrapó el cráneo antes de caer, lentamente se hizo cenizas, deslizándose entre sus dedos. La chica estaba aterrada, era demasiado para ella, pero no tenía opción, no podía abandonarlos, debía hacerlo por Belle.  
White Hat salió del agujero negro, observó con cuidado su alrededor, no había un alma, todo pooka se desvaneció, sonrió satisfecho tras pensar que otro pueblo estaba libre de la opresión al fin, quizá más de uno. Caminó a la salida, debía volver cuanto antes, su tarea estaba hecha.  
Demencia aguardó paciente, los motores de la nave se encendieron, era la señal que esperaba. Salió rápidamente, buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiese ayudarla, divisó un teléfono antiguo en una mesilla cercana, por su aspecto supuso que era la línea que conectaba a la mansión, tenía la intensión de comunicarse con el doctor, sin embargo, pensó en la imprudencia del joven, si lo alertaba cabía la posibilidad de que quisiera actuar por sí mismo, no era buena idea, debía volver. Corrió a la salida, haló el enorme portón, abriéndolo, paró en seco al encontrarse con una cara conocida.  
\- ¿Demencia? -Pronunció con sorpresa una voz familiar.  
-Teresa Gluck... ¡Teresa! -Llamó con urgencia sosteniéndola de los hombros- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!  
...  
En la mansión, el doctor continuaba con sus labores, aburrido y hastiado, se estaba hartando de esperar al demonio, quería pasar un tiempo con él a solas, pero el villano parecía repentinamente muy ocupado. Se levantó de su asiento estirándose, salió del laboratorio caminando hacia la recepción, pensaba que tal vez Black volvería pronto, llevaba consigo el rayo encogedor, debía guardar la nave cuando el demonio la desocupara.  
El ruido en el exterior anunció la llegada del ensombrerado. El científico se acercó de inmediato a recibirlo, abrió la puerta topándose con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto adoraba.  
-Bienvenido señor.   
White lo abrazó sin decir nada, acarició su cabellera castaña, era adorable ser recibido de esa manera, podría acostumbrarse, de hecho, el joven comenzaba a gustarle bastante, finalmente su estancia terminó por ser acogedora, su hermano sí que tenía la gran vida. Extendió su mano observando un anillo en su dedo anular, tuvo que simular la sortija de matrimonio para evitarle algún disgusto al chico, pensó en sentirse libre de ser llamado "esposo", después de todo el auténtico marido del científico no volvería más.  
El doctor suspiró tranquilo, le gustaba sentirse estrechado, con su mano libre acarició el pecho del demonio. Un objeto en el bolsillo de su gabardina llamó su atención, palpó discretamente aquello, era pequeño, introdujo la mano y lo tomó, observó la pequeña caja de madera oscura con extrañeza. Repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, sus dedos entumecieron, tocarla era ardoroso, como si hubiera tomado un hielo entre sus manos por demasiado tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó intrigado, separándose.  
El demonio le arrebató el objeto de inmediato y volvió a guardarlo, no pudo evitar mostrarse molesto. -Un obsequio de Lady Belle. -Explicó tajante, caminó al interior de la mansión- Vamos al laboratorio, terminemos con nuestro asunto pendiente. -Ordenó.  
-De acuerdo... señor. -Contestó inseguro, lo siguió.  
Había algo en su actitud que lo descolocaba, aceptaba que desde el día anterior había algo un poco diferente en él, pero parecía acrecentarse, estaba preocupado por eso, no estaba seguro de que fuera algo positivo, no del todo, y sabía que el demonio no se abriría fácilmente.  
El científico detuvo su marcha, un extraño cansancio lo invadió, el entumecimiento en sus manos no había desaparecido, por el contrario, se extendía.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó White, receloso.  
-No lo sé... me siento extraño.  
La somnolencia terminó por dominarlo, de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y cayó. White logró atraparlo antes de que llegara al suelo, lo cargó en brazos. Aquello le pareció un suceso más que extraño, sospechoso.  
...  
-No… no puedo entenderlo, lo que me dices es muy extraño. -Comentó la rubia.  
-Juro que es verdad, debes saber algo al respecto. -Aseguró Demencia.  
Ambas chicas se encontraban a las afueras del castillo, la joven villana le había contado a detalle cada suceso en un afán de encontrar una solución.  
La duende se encontraba confundida, llegó al planeta por cuestión de negocios, no esperaba recibir una noticia así.  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, -Inició pensativa- hay rumores, he escuchado acerca de alguien similar a quien mencionas, pero de ser así estaríamos tratando con el mismísimo hermano de Black Hat.  
\- ¿Hermano? ¿Black Hat tiene familia?  
-Se rumorea que sí, no estoy segura de que tan cierto sea, pero lo llaman White Hat, es la oveja negra del mundo de los héroes, trabaja para ellos en un negocio similar al de nosotros.  
La joven estaba estupefacta, era algo impensable, imposible. Lamentablemente si aquello era cierto entonces estaban en un problema mucho más gordo de lo que pensaba.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo.  
-En definitiva, -Respondió segura- pero no podemos hacerlo solas, si ese tipo fue capaz de vencer a Lady Belle entonces está fuera de nuestro alcance.  
-Debemos dar con Black Hat.  
-Dices que él hizo esfumarse a madame Belle, es posible que haya hecho lo mismo con Lord Black Hat, no podremos encontrarlos fácilmente, debemos interrogarlo... derrotarlo.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
-Conozco a alguien...  
\- ¿Quién?  
-Es un demonio bastante flexible, tal vez pueda hacer algo, pero debemos ir a la tierra, no puedo llamarlo desde aquí. -Sacó un artefacto, era un arma.  
-Conozco eso... ¿Un rayo interdimensional?  
-Así es, -Contestó sonriente- Flug me lo obsequió para hacer mi trabajo más sencillo.  
Teresa apuntó el arma, un portal se abrió frente a ellas, ambas lo atravesaron apuradas. Llegaron a la ciudad, a las callejuelas desoladas cercanas a la mansión. La rubia tomó su teléfono móvil, marcó un número, hablaba con alguien mientras la demente villana la observaba atenta.   
-Qué extraño... -Dijo colgando el móvil.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Intentaba comunicarme con Lord Orco, pero su esposa dice que tiene días desaparecido, esto sí es alarmante, es uno de los grandes villanos, ahora tenemos una opción menos. -Volvió a marcar otro número- Dame un minuto.  
Mientras tanto Demencia pensaba en sus opciones, no había muchas, debían pedir ayuda urgente, no lograba imaginar dónde podrían estar un par de súper villanos enojados, seguro estarían furiosos, en realidad... si lo pensaba mejor, no tenía sentido que estuvieran juntos, sería demasiado imprudente por parte del ensombrerado blanco, quizá tendrían que buscar en más de un lugar.  
-Esto es imposible, -Dijo Teresa- Él no está en Saltadilla.  
\- ¿Te lo dijo algún secuaz?  
-No, el alcalde. -Respondió con sencillez- Esto huele mal... tal vez Lord Black Hat y Lady Belle no son los únicos afectados.  
\- ¿Crees que haya sido él?  
-Es una posibilidad. -Contestó angustiada- Estamos en problemas, Lord Black Hat es el pilar de la villanía, sin él todo villano es vulnerable, estamos en peligro.  
-Necesitamos información.  
\- ¿En qué piensas?  
-Domina Edgy.  
...  
Oscuridad, todo a su alrededor lo era, pero no era profundamente negro, una neblina roja inundaba el ambiente. No sabía cuándo fue que llegó ahí, ni siquiera recordaba haber despertado, era como si solo hubiera tomado conciencia de repente. Flug se puso de pie, no estaba asustado, solo desconcertado, dio varios pasos por el lugar.  
-No le creas... -Habló una voz seseante, como un susurro en su oído.  
El doctor miró a todas partes, buscaba el origen.  
-Él miente... -Volvió a decir.  
\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? -Preguntó en voz alta.  
-Siempre lo hace... no debes creerle...  
La voz parecía femenina, pero era difícil saberlo. La neblina se aglomeró frente a él, una silueta negra se delineó en ella, era el rostro de un gigantesco ser, mostraba cuatro ojos rasgados y una amplia sonrisa. El científico se sobresaltó, retrocedió.  
-La caja... es la caja...  
\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó temeroso.  
Una sensación pesada apareció en su pecho, repentinamente la temperatura bajó, se sintió profundamente triste, sin explicación, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.  
La neblina revoloteó de vuelta, frente a él apareció el mismo ser, en un tamaño más normal, quizá medía un poco más de dos metros, la neblina dibujaba un cabello largo y abundante, una silueta femenina de largo vestido, con ese rostro extraño. El ser tomó las manos del joven, en ellas puso una pequeña caja y la abrió.  
Flug apreció expectante el momento, en sus manos portaba una caja de madera oscura bastante conocida, en su interior tenía siete pequeñas perlas negras sobre una base roja.  
-La caja...  
\- ¿Qué hay con ella?  
El ente rio, pasó suavemente la mano por encima de la caja, cuando volvió a revelarla, seis de las siete perlas estaban abiertas, rotas por la mitad.  
-Él miente... siempre lo hará... -La figura lo observó en silencio por varios segundos, detuvo su mirada en su vientre, volvió a mirar su rostro, lo acarició dulcemente- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde...  
\- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?  
-Despierta...  
Flug se incorporó asustado, su corazón latía rápidamente, su frente goteaba por el sudor. El doctor se descubrió a sí mismo en su laboratorio, parecía descansar en una de las camillas en las que experimentaba. Se inspeccionó, estaba entero, sus manos vacías, aunque aún permanecían heladas.  
-Despertaste. -Habló el demonio, estaba a su costado, tecleaba algo en un gran ordenador, el ordenador principal.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntó desorientado.  
-Te desmayaste.  
-Oh... Supongo que debe ser lo mismo que me ha hecho vomitar últimamente. -Comentó, observó la pantalla del ordenador- ¿Qué está haciendo?  
-Revisaba algunos detalles del sistema, pero no puedo ver nada relacionado a la seguridad sin una contraseña, necesito que me la proporciones.  
El doctor reaccionó confundido, no subestimaba a su marido, pero esas eran muchas palabras complejas para una sola oración dicha por él, le sorprendía que entendiera lo que veía en la pantalla.  
-Él miente... -Escuchó detrás de él.  
Se giró asustado. -Pero qué...  
\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó el demonio, lo observaba confundido, ligeramente receloso.  
\- ¿A caso usted no...? -Inició, pero se detuvo, sintió que no debía comentarlo- Olvídelo, lo ayudaré de inmediato.  
...  
-Están en lo correcto, el último movimiento de Él es de hace al menos tres semanas, lo mismo con los otros, todo repentino. -Declaró Domina Edgy.  
Las tres jóvenes se encontraban en una especie de laboratorio de paredes rosadas, lleno de artefactos y armamento, frente a ellas se alzaba un muro repleto de pantallas, todas con una imagen distinta y un tablero con muchos botones.  
\- ¿Sabes el motivo? -Preguntó Teresa.  
-No, pero al parecer el método coincide.  
\- ¿Quiénes son? -Cuestionó Demencia.  
-Todos... los más poderosos, no hay rastro de ninguno.  
-Ugh... Maldición ¿Ahora qué?  
-No lo sé, pero, por lo que ustedes me han contado, si no nos movemos pronto puede que las cosas empeoren, estamos contra tiempo, no conocemos su plan y ya no hay nada que nos respalde. -Habló Domina con angustia.  
-Tenemos dos opciones. -Inició Teresa- Huir o atacar sin prepararnos.  
-Entonces tomen sus armas. -Declaró el Alebrije.  
-Esto pinta mal... pero tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, la opción en realidad solo es una.  
-Pero no nosotras tres, -Dijo la duende- al menos pediremos apoyo... de quien sea posible.  
-Bien, comenzaré a contactarlos.  
-No hay tiempo. -Dijo Demencia con urgencia.  
-No podemos ir solo nosotras, nos acabará en un instante.  
-Entonces nos daré tiempo. -Anuncio la joven demente.  
-Es muy peligroso que tú...  
-Oh no... -Interrumpió Domina.  
\- ¿Qué? -Preguntaron al unísono.  
-El sistema está completamente abierto.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
-La seguridad, la red está al descubierto, puedo incluso entrar en el sistema de Black Hat, de todos, estamos desnudos... esto es malo, nos expusieron a la organización de héroes, nuestra ubicación ¡Todo!  
-Oh mierda... pero no lo entiendo, eso solo puede ocurrir desde...  
-La mansión, -Completó Demencia- el ordenador principal... Flug.  
\- ¿Ahora qué?  
-Solucionarlo, no hay opción, tengo que irme ¡Busquen ayuda! ¡Les daré tiempo! -Anunció y abrió la ventana.  
\- ¡Puedo transportarte! -Gritó Teresa.  
\- ¡No sabemos que hay en los alrededores! Debo ser precavida ¡Me voy! -Finalizó y salió veloz.  
...  
\- ¿Está seguro que sabe lo que hace? -Preguntó Flug.  
Estaba alarmado, lo que el ensombrerado hacía no pintaba bien, estaba muy arrepentido de haberlo permitido.  
-Por supuesto. -Respondió serio.  
-Quizá podría dejarme echar un vistazo...  
-No. -Contestó tajante- Retírate. -Ordenó.  
El doctor estaba atónito, pero finalmente convencido de que aquello era totalmente anormal, con la posibilidad de que fuese más allá de una cuestión anímica por parte del villano.  
\- ¿Qué?  
El demonio se giró, lo observó fijo. -Retírate, no necesito tu ayuda por el momento, te agradezco.  
Flug parpadeó sorprendido, permaneció estático por varios segundos, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. -Está bien, señor, como usted diga.  
White sonrió satisfecho mientras lo veía irse y regresó a su labor. Tecleaba a velocidad, pero no había apuro, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, se estaba comunicando justamente con la asociación de héroes, debía anunciar su victoria.   
Por cuestión de azar echó un vistazo rápido a su espalda, el desconcierto inundó su semblante rápidamente tras ver como el doctor le clavaba algo en el cuello, sintió una fuerte punzada y algo ardoroso atravesar su piel.  
-Ugh no... -Se quejó cuando el joven sacó de su cuello una gruesa jeringa de cristal.  
-Al fin uso esto para algo útil. -Dijo observando el objeto aún con gotas del líquido fluorescente.  
\- ¿Qué... qué demonios es eso? -Preguntó alarmado, comenzó a sentirse mareado, el doctor lo había tomado con la guardia baja, que descuidado de su parte.  
-Una potente droga. -Respondió con sencillez- Debo decir que me he tardado bastante en actuar, usted sí que me engañó, admito que fui un idiota al no darme cuenta que usted no es Black Hat... supongo que me era difícil creer que alguien lograría suplantarlo.  
El demonio rio. - ¿Cómo lo notaste?  
-Black Hat jamás agradece por nada.  
White intentó ensanchar su sonrisa, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron, la droga hizo efecto finalmente.


	31. Retorno inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos!  
> Seres del abismo y admirables entes del averno.  
> Me da gusto traerles otro capítulo   
> Dije que no habría datos curiosos en estos capítulos, pero resulta que sí jaja.  
> Mitrídates VI, fue rey del reino del Ponto en el año 120 a.c. en Asia menor. Fue caracterizado por ser un gobernante formidable y enemigo de Roma. El padre de Mitrídates fue envenenado en un banquete, provocando que este abandonara el reino dejando el gobierno a su madre (como reina consorte) y a su hermano menor. Años después volvió a Ponto destronando a su madre y poniéndola en prisión junto con su hermano (como todo un cabrón) dejando que muriesen ahí, se casó con su hermana menor y tomó el título de rey. Mitrídates se volvió un gran conquistador y enemigo de muchos países aledaños.  
> Cuenta la leyenda que Mitrídates desarrolló un miedo después de que su padre fuese envenenado, en un afán de protegerse del mismo destino, experimentaba los efectos tóxicos con delincuentes y con él mismo, buscaba un antídoto, formando así una sustancia compuesta de tóxicos vegetales y animales a la que se le llamó “Mitridato”, siendo esta una sustancia que le ayudó a obtener inmunidad. Cuando el rey fue derrotado por Pompeyo, intentó suicidarse ingiriendo veneno, pero ninguna sustancia hizo efecto ya que estaba inmunizado, por esto debió recurrir a la ayuda de un oficial solicitando que se le asesinase con una espada.  
> A la práctica de ingestión de pequeñas dosis de veneno no letal para provocar inmunidad se le llamó “Mitridatismo”.  
> Antes de dejarlos continuar, quiero mencionar que ya inician de nueva cuenta las clases, eso significa que hay probabilidad de retrasarme en las actualizaciones, trataré de avisar si hay alguna circunstancia en especial.  
> Sin más preámbulos, disfruten del capítulo <3   
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.

-Que estúpido fui... -Se talló el rostro, frustrado- no puedo creerlo.  
En el laboratorio el joven doctor movía los dedos desesperado, meneaba un arma en su mano, observaba impaciente una escena inquietante. El demonio Blanco estaba inconsciente, sentado en una silla metálica, atado de manos y pies con grilletes, era un objeto utilizado por el científico para hacer interrogaciones. El héroe llevaba un catéter en el brazo, una manguera administraba hasta él un líquido fluorescente que goteaba lentamente. Flug se encargó de dejar completamente inmóvil al demonio después de drogarlo, no quería arriesgarse, aunque supiera que la droga funcionaba, esos individuos estaban llenos de sorpresas.   
Quería golpearse a sí mismo, darse la bofetada más fuerte de su vida, no dejaba de sentirse un idiota, pensaba seriamente en buscar ayuda para sus problemas de atención, no era la primera vez que era despistado con algo tan obvio. Cabía decir que sí tenía sus dudas, más de una vez pensó que algo no era normal, pero estaba negado a aceptar la posibilidad de que su marido hubiese sido vencido por alguien, era el producto de su admiración, sus expectativas. Ahora estaba ahí, frente a un individuo desconocido, casi idéntico a Black Hat, el demonio había perdido su transformación después de caer inconsciente, conservaba la ropa de su jefe, pero su sombrero era blanco, su piel, sus ojos, tenían tonalidades opuestas, ¿Quién era este sujeto?  
El ser comenzó a moverse, despertó lentamente, se le veía desorientado.  
\- ¿Dónde...? -Pronunció con dificultad.  
-En el mismo sitio, -Respondió el doctor- me sorprende que despertara tan pronto, en la mitad del tiempo que mi último... experimento.  
White intentó moverse, sin éxito. - ¿Qué me hiciste?  
-Está drogado, no se esfuerce, no podrá moverse.  
-Qué inteligente, me sorprende. -Esbozó una media sonrisa.  
-Bien, comience a hablar ¿Quién es usted?  
-Eres muy respetuoso para ser un villano.  
-No es sinónimo de tener malos modales.  
-Has convivido demasiado con Lady Belle.  
-Olvide los rodeos, le hice una pregunta.  
-En términos simples, soy tu cuñado. -Contestó risueño.  
El doctor parpadeó atónito, realmente sí esperaba una relación de ese tipo, pero no que fuese su hermano, Black Hat jamás le habló de nada al respecto de eso.  
\- ¿Su nombre?  
-********  
\- ¿Alguno que pueda pronunciar?  
El demonio rio. -White Hat, un placer.  
-Vaya, ustedes sí que son originales. -Contestó con sarcasmo.  
\- ¿No te sorprende no haber escuchado de mí?  
-No. -Respondió tajante- Black Hat no es muy abierto con muchos detalles, pero no considero que deba obligarlo a serlo, él tiene sus motivos.  
-Vaya, que linda esposa. -Se burló.  
Flug se acercó, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro con la pistola en su mano. -Que le quede claro, -Inició mirándolo de frente- también soy el señor de esta mansión, soy su marido no su esposa, y como tal voy a protegerlo. -Apuntó el arma- Esta no es un arma de balas de pólvora, contiene algo que puede hacerle mucho daño, así que déjese de estupideces ¿Dónde está Black Hat?  
-Admiro tu valor... -Murmuró- o tu estupidez... Black Hat está más cerca de lo que crees.   
-Olvide las respuestas ambiguas, hable ya. -Ordenó.  
\- ¿O qué? ¿Me quedaré aquí hasta que la droga se agote o tú me asesines? Tu no quieres matarme, Flug.  
-Esa no es una mala idea -Se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué no querría?  
-Te contaré una historia, -Comenzó- ¿Sabes quién es Mitrídates?   
\- ¿Qué? -Soltó confundido.  
-Mitrídates era un rey cobarde, tenía tanto miedo a ser envenenado que diariamente ingería pequeñas dosis de los venenos más fuertes para encontrar un antídoto... cuando fue derrotado intentó suicidarse ingiriendo veneno, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que nada hizo efecto, tuvo que morir a manos de uno de sus guerreros, era inmune.  
\- ¿Y entonces...? -Preguntó, no entendía a dónde iba.  
-Bueno, mi querido Flug, a veces la historia se repite.  
La sonrisa del demonio se deformó, mostraba sus afilados dientes de una manera aterradora, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, la silla comenzó a vibrar, poco a poco pudo librarse de sus ataduras, su cuerpo había cambiado, era amorfo y aterrador, era la escena de alguna película de terror.  
El doctor retrocedió asustado, ni en Black Hat vio jamás tal transformación, era una alerta clara de que debía escapar, al parecer la droga sí tenía sus limitantes. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, no podía correr, el monstruo frente a él cubría la salida. De su bolsillo extrajo otra arma, era el rayo interdimensional, era momento de agradecer a Demencia, lo guardaba consigo desde que ella lo tomó sin permiso.  
White arremetió en contra del chico, asestó un golpe con su gigantesca garra. Flug fue lanzado lejos varios metros y cayó con dureza al suelo. Pese al dolor del golpe, el doctor contraatacó, disparó con su arma de fuego al puño del demonio que se aproximaba con intensión de golpearlo nuevamente, la extremidad fue desintegrada rápidamente arrancando un gruñido de dolor en el héroe. Flug aprovechó el momento, apuntó el rayo al suelo en donde estaba tendido, el portal se abrió y cayó directo en él. Sabía que se arrepentiría, cayó en la habitación de abajo, los techos eran altos en esa mansión, la caída fue dura.  
White lo observó esfumarse, se regeneró lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la salida, directo a cazarlo, agrietando los muros a su paso por su enorme tamaño.  
Flug se incorporó adolorido, escuchaba al monstruo acercarse, se escondió en un rincón de la habitación, necesitaba pensar rápido sus acciones, fallar podía costarle la vida, pero no podía huir, no sin vencerlo y obligarlo a decirle dónde estaba Black, debía ser más valiente que cualquier otro día, por él.  
\- ¿Estás bien, bebé? -Murmuró.  
De su bolsillo emergió un diminuto 5.0.5. asustado, asintió tembloroso. El científico encogió al experimento en cuanto el demonio cayó inconsciente, sabía que había posibilidad de que algo saliera mal, la mejor manera de protegerlo era mantenerlo con él, de una manera más práctica.  
-Prepárate, esto va a ponerse muy feo. -Comentó nervioso, lo hizo volver al interior del bolsillo de su bata.  
-Gatito, ven gatito gatito. -Llamó White, se acercaba, estaba a pocas habitaciones de distancia- Seré bondadoso y te contaré un secreto... -Inició, su voz se distorsionaba- ¿Sabes qué es lo curioso de ser un demonio como yo? -Un estruendo resonó, el monstruo había destrozado algo- que el universo prefiere que solo exista uno de nosotros ¿Entiendes? uno.  
Flug preparó su arma, calculaba cual sería el sitio de donde entraría el demonio, estaba listo para disparar, su puntería era buena y el arma muy potente.  
-Quizá no comprendes, -Continuó- un demonio nace, el padre debe abandonar su inmortalidad y morir, así funciona nuestro ciclo de vida... pero Black y yo fuimos una mala broma del destino, un parto gemelar, tan inusual que jamás había ocurrido. -Rio de una forma extraña- Aun así, el destino solo quiso uno a la vez, no quiso darnos individualidad ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -Estaba justo fuera de la habitación, se había detenido- que relativamente somos uno mismo, dos mitades de un mismo ser... Si yo muero, Black también.  
Flug palideció, esa era la peor noticia que podía escuchar en ese momento, lo complicaba todo, significaba que no podía asesinarlo o dañarlo de gravedad, solo pudo preguntarse ¿Ahora qué?  
El joven tomó impulso, esperando lo mejor, salió corriendo de la habitación logrando esquivar al demonio, corrió por los pasillos huyendo de él, jamás sintió tanto terror, era perseguido de una forma bastante aterradora, pero tenía un plan, debía llegar a la recepción, ahí tenía una granada criogénica oculta, no había garantía, pero podría funcionar.  
Llegó finalmente, tenía el escondite justo en frente. Algo se enredó en su pierna y lo hizo caer de bruces, el monstruoso ensombrerado lo atrapó con uno de sus tentáculos, soltó el arma durante la caída, lanzándola lejos.  
\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, lindura? -Tiró de él, arrastrándolo- Nos estamos divirtiendo, ven y dale un abrazo a tu querido cuñado...   
El doctor hurgó en su bolsillo, extrajo al pequeño oso azul, lo observó con tristeza y lo hizo deslizarse por el suelo lejos de él, el pequeño animal corrió hasta esconderse detrás de la escalera. Flug no forcejeaba, no tenía sentido, solo pensaba en sus posibilidades, hasta ese momento eran nulas.  
Un golpe seco los alertó a ambos, se miraron mutuamente sospechando el uno del otro, volvió a repetirse hasta que algo derribó el gran portón de la entrada junto a ellos.  
\- ¡Vocho pega duro! -Grito una chica, un objeto gigante golpeó a White haciéndolo retroceder- ¡Vocho pega más! -Volvió a gritar, el objeto fue lanzado contra el demonio ensartándolo en la pared, se trataba de un automóvil que fue lanzado con mucha fuerza.  
Flug aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie y alejarse. - ¡Demencia! -Gritó aliviado, jamás le dio tanto gusto verla.  
La joven entró poniéndose en guardia. -Nerd, vamos. -Tomó al doctor y lo hizo montarse en su espalda, el demonio comenzaba a recuperarse, debían escapar mientras podían, corrió al interior de la mansión.  
\- ¿Dónde diablos estabas? -Preguntó molesto.  
-Es una larga historia, digamos que intentaba evitar la catástrofe.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
-A donde sea.  
\- ¿No tienes un plan?  
-Jamás lo tengo, torpe, solo debemos darles tiempo.  
\- ¿A quiénes?  
-A los refuerzos, debemos permanecer cerca de la mansión.  
-Pero no dentro, estaríamos en desventaja... Espera ¿Llamaste a Lady Belle?  
-Ella no va a venir, -Contestó enojada- el imbécil que nos persigue, también la tiene a ella, a todos ¡Los tiene a todos!  
\- ¿Entonces qué diablos vamos a hacer? -El doctor divisó uno de sus robots muy cercano a ellos- ¡Hatbot! -Llamó, el gran robot los siguió.  
\- ¿Para qué lo quieres? Lo hará trizas en un instante.  
Salieron por fin de la mansión, se ubicaron en el extenso jardín trasero, podían escuchar como el demonio se acercaba a tropezones, era muy grande para los estrechos pasillos de la mansión. El doctor desprendió una placa metálica del robot descubriendo un panel, tecleaba comandos a velocidad.  
-Debemos distraerlo ¿No es así? No tengo tu fuerza, necesito usar mis artefactos.  
Los ojos del androide se encendieron, de sus brazos se desplegaron armas y su espalda se modificó. Flug se montó en él, lo utilizaba como un vehículo armado.  
\- ¡Wow! -Exclamó la joven- ¿Desde cuándo pueden hacer eso?  
-Siempre...  
-Que traviesa has resultado ser, querida, -Dijo White notoriamente enfadado, atravesaba la puerta resquebrajando el muro que la enmarcaba- entre más, mejor.  
La joven se lanzó sin pensarlo, no podía contener más esa necesidad de darle su merecido, por Belle. Resistía con dificultad los duros golpes que el demonio asestaba, la enfurecía cada vez más, sabía que solo estaba jugando con ella, ya la habría matado si no.  
Flug esperaba el momento adecuado, se encargaría de relevarla, no tenía mucha oportunidad de resistir un golpe. Cuando finalmente la chica se mostró exhausta, el científico comenzó a disparar.  
-Ugh que molesto eres... -Soltó White.  
El demonio comenzó a atacarlo, para fortuna de Flug su tamaño lo hacía lento, podía esquivarlo, aunque no con facilidad, un movimiento en falso y el Hatbot se haría pedazos.  
Demencia tomó una de sus extremidades, haló de ella con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba devolver la atención a ella.  
-Suficiente de ti... -Habló el demonio.  
Sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo, el demonio enredó la extremidad que sostenía, en ella, atrapándola. La joven forcejeaba, dolía la presión que ejercía sobre ella.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Flug haz algo! -Gritó desesperada tras sentir que algo había crujido.  
El científico continuaba atacando, pero no era suficiente, el monstruo no cedía.  
Una luz crepitó en él, era un brillo rosado que repentinamente lo envolvió, una corriente eléctrica lo invadió haciéndolo quejarse y soltar a la joven. Demencia cayó al suelo, sin perder tiempo se reacomodó el brazo dislocado y se alejó.  
\- ¡Llegó la caballería! -Anunció la voz de un joven.  
Maggie Heks y Allister Guesness salían de la mansión, atravesaron el sitio entero en su búsqueda solo para unirse a la batalla.  
\- ¡Bruja! -Llamó Demencia, alegre de verla.  
-Hola loca ¿Necesitan ayuda?  
-Mucha. -Respondió Flug.  
-Vienen más en camino, Teresa dijo que conseguiría una ayuda especial... pero también se avecinan los problemas, la organización de héroes también viene para acá.  
El doctor reaccionó desconcertado. -No, aguarda, yo cerré el sistema a tiempo.  
-Parece que el mensaje sí fue enviado, doctor, -Dijo White, recuperándose, retomando una forma más sencilla- no serán los únicos con refuerzos.  
-Mientras tanto nos haremos cargo de ti. -Respondió Allister, el mago se preparó para atacar.  
El doctor estaba aliviado, ambos villanos eran muy poderosos, aun así, esperaba que el resto llegaran pronto, no estaba seguro de que fuese suficiente. Demencia estaba herida, él mismo no era muy fuerte, solo contaba con su habilidad y el monstruoso demonio se veía intacto a pesar de los ataques, se regeneraba. El único plan que tenían era sobrevivir, soportar hasta que los refuerzos llegaran y tal vez pudiesen hacer algo en su contra, debían encontrar la manera de traer a Black Hat de vuelta o aquello no duraría demasiado.  
-Allister Guesness y Maggie Heks... los conozco, -Comentó el héroe, se le veía divertido- dos villanos famosos por acabar con sus "superhéroes" en tiempo récord, sin embargo, no hay mucho que puedan hacer aquí.  
-Ahórrate el monólogo. -Contestó Maggie.  
La bruja puso las manos sobre la tierra, sus ojos brillaron, el suelo comenzó a temblar, repentinamente gruesas raíces de árboles salieron del suelo a intentaron envolver a White. Allister intentaba limitar su movimiento a base de campos eléctricos.  
Por otra parte, White destrozaba las ramas, intentaba acercarse, la electricidad lo quemaba, pero se regeneraba con constancia.  
\- ¡Todo sería más sencillo para todos si nos dijeras dónde está Black Hat! -Gritó Flug.  
-Si se los dijera no podríamos divertirnos, amiguitos, -Harto, tomó la misma postura que la bruja, una energía oscura invadió la tierra, toda raíz se marchitó- no podríamos jugar... -La energía envolvió a ambos magos y haló de ellos, atrayéndolos al suelo.  
\- ¡Allister! -Llamó Maggie, alarmada.  
Demencia intentó acercarse, la energía se enroscaba por el suelo tratando de atraparla también.  
-No, loca, no dejes que te toque. -Dijo Maggie, la bruja usaba su fuerza para liberarse.  
Flug debió dar un salto lejos del robot, el aparatejo comenzó a fallar, se había quedado sin un arma.   
Allister logró liberarse, utilizó sus portales para llegar a la bruja, los ojos del joven brillaron, atacó con todas sus fuerzas al demonio tratando de contrarrestar los efectos de su magia. -Deja a mi chica, bastardo. -Dijo molesto, sintiendo como sus manos ardían por el esfuerzo.  
El sonido de varios motores llamarón la atención del doctor, parecía que algo se acercaba, echó un vistazo a la calle que estaba a sus espaldas, varias camionetas se aproximaban, algo muy alarmante, especialmente al notar que un par de individuos con capa los acompañaban por los aires, eran los héroes.   
-Esto no podría ser peor... -Comentó para sí mismo- ¡Demencia! ¡Código blanco!  
La joven lo observó confundida, sostenía su hombro, estaba adolorida y llena de raspones, se fijó a donde el científico miraba, viró los ojos hastiada. -Maldita sea... ¿Ahora qué? ya tenemos suficientes problemas.  
\- ¿Puedes ocuparte?  
-No estoy segura, quien viene ahí es MyonMan y Énkefalou, ya me enfrenté a ambos una vez, pero estaba en otras condiciones... no creo que sean los únicos héroes que vienen. -Rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su polera, extrajo una pequeña arma y se la arrojó al doctor- Necesitarás esto.  
El doctor inspeccionó el objeto, era una pequeña pistola de rayos, un arma muy simple de su arsenal. - ¿De dónde...?  
-La robé de tu laboratorio. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
Los grandes automóviles llegaron, aparcaron justo tras ellos. Dos individuos con capa aterrizaron; un hombre de gran musculatura, piel morena y cabello platinado, con un traje blanco completo y entallado, su nombre era MyonMan; lo acompañaba una mujer de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y fina figura, llevaba un traje violeta ajustado, la llamaban Énkefalou. De los vehículos salieron más individuos de trajes llamativos, pero en especial, un hombre alto de gabardina negra.  
-C.L., que gusto verte. -Habló White, el demonio alzó una mano lanzando una onda de energía en contra del mago, este salió disparado varios metros. El demonio retomó su forma normal, caminó tranquilamente hasta aquel hombre, la barandilla que los dividía se deformó abriéndole el paso.  
Todos observaban expectantes como ambos se estrechaban la mano, con una media sonrisa y aire triunfante.  
-Me da gusto ver que ha tenido éxito, señor White. -Respondió.  
-Así es, solo quedan estas pequeñas... molestias, ya podemos decir que hemos ganado.  
Una sombra sobrevoló sobre ellos, un líquido verdoso cayó del cielo separándolos, aquel líquido corrosivo quemó el suelo e incluso un poco del metal de la barandilla, ambos hombres debieron alejarse uno del otro.  
\- ¡No canten victoria! -Gritó Nightmare Rouge aterrizando junto a ellos.  
-Llegaron los refuerzos. -Anunció Teresa saliendo de la mansión.  
De todos los extremos se acercaron los jóvenes villanos con los que el doctor tanto había convivido, todos se veían listos para un poderoso encuentro.  
-MyonMan, cariño ¿Me extrañaste? -Preguntó Dark Phantom tronando sus dedos.  
El héroe viró los ojos, ya era costumbre enfrentarse con el chico, al parecer cada héroe en ese recinto terminaría luchando con su enemigo.  
-Pero que divertida situación... -Comentó White- estos jóvenes y débiles villanos planean enfrentarse a la organización de héroes... para su desgracia conmigo será suficiente.  
-Lo dudo mucho, Lord White Hat. -Habló una voz robusta de mujer desde el interior de la mansión.  
El científico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, conocía esa voz, pero parecía un mal chiste, era imposible que fuera quien pensaba, pero esos pequeños pasos que daban rasguños en el suelo, esa voz robusta con tono arrogante y la expresión de total desconcierto que mostraba el demonio eran una muestra de que no se equivocaba. Del umbral de la puerta, una criatura de piel magenta, cabello púrpura y el cuerpo de un ciempiés se aproximaba lentamente, mantenía los brazos en la espalda y una postura firme, Chienne Malum había vuelto.  
Demencia balbuceó confundida - ¡¿Qué es esto?! -Le preguntó a Teresa.  
-Ugh... No hay ningún gran villano en toda la ciudad, es... una medida desesperada para una situación desesperada. -Se justificó la rubia.  
\- ¡No estamos tan desesperados! -Gritó Flug, sumamente molesto.  
-Cállate escoria, -Habló la mujer- no hago esto por ti, le hago un favor a la parca, solo quiero recuperar mi libertad.  
-Es temporal, Flug, Grim prometió liberar su alma si hacía esto. -Explicó Teresa.  
El doctor se talló el rostro, de verdad estaban desesperados, la villana era muy poderosa, uno de los villanos de antaño con gran reputación, podía ser de ayuda, pero era la ayuda que menos quería obtener.  
-Madame, -Saludó White- no me diga que intentará ayudar a este grupo de niños, hasta donde tengo conocimiento usted misma quería acabar con ellos ¿No le gustaría cooperar?  
-No tengo tan poca dignidad, sombrero, solicité tus servicios como una medida desesperada alguna vez, pero no tengo intención de aliarme con el demonio más rechazado de la historia.  
-Oh, eso dolió. -Rio el héroe- ¿Cómo espera enfrentarse a mi si no fue capaz de vencer a Lady Belle?  
-No me subestimes, no pude vencerla bajo esas condiciones, pero tú y yo podemos bailar al mismo ritmo.  
-Me parece grandioso...  
Demencia se estiró. -También dudo de tus capacidades, maldita perra, pero estaré aquí para salvarte el trasero, no tenemos opción.  
-Como si lo necesitara…  
\- ¡Amores míos! -Llamó Maggie, se aproximó al grupo de héroes- Ustedes jugarán con nosotros. -Anunció.  
MyonMan dio un paso al frente, portaba un semblante severo, levantó una mano, era una señal que le indicaba a su grupo que no avanzara. El resto de los héroes retrocedió un paso.  
-Señorita, -Comenzó el héroe- no comprendo su esfuerzo, están rodeados, tenemos todas las coordenadas de cada base y escondite que pudiera tener cualquiera de ustedes, hemos acabado con su “secreto” sistema. –Explicó- Una batalla solo sería violencia innecesaria.  
La bruja soltó una sonora risotada. –Ay amigo bonachón… -Se limpió una lágrima- eso es precisamente lo que ustedes los fastidiosos héroes no comprenden de nosotros los villanos. –Hizo una pausa, le dedicó una mirada a su grupo- A nosotros nos encanta la violencia innecesaria.  
Dark Phantom apareció solo para dar el primer golpe, salió del suelo asestando un puñetazo al héroe justo en la mandíbula, enfureciéndolo y obligándolo a ponerse en guardia.  
El grupo de villanos se preparó, estaba por desatarse una guerra bastante entretenida para todos, debían darles espacio a los grandes contrincantes, su encuentro era el decisivo. A señal de la Bruja todos se lanzaron al ataque.  
-Énkefalou, creo que tú y yo nos divertiremos juntas. -Dijo la hechicera.  
-Será un placer. -Contestó la heroína, la mujer portaba poderosas habilidades psíquicas, aquello iba a ser muy reñido.  
C.L. retrocedió, la batalla estaba fuera de su alcance.  
Por otro lado, Flug y Demencia permanecerían al tanto de la batalla con el demonio, tampoco consideraban que la fuerza de la villana fuera suficiente, aunque no fuesen de mucha ayuda no podían dejarla sola.  
Chienne se acercó hasta quedar a escasos metros, sus manos enrojecieron y encendieron en llamas. El primer ataque fue por parte del demonio, intentó golpearla sin éxito, la mujer contraatacó logrando rosarle, ambos se sumergieron en una batalla coordinada, ninguno borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, ambos bastante seguros de triunfar.  
-Voy a darte fin, sombrero blanco. -Anunció.  
-Chienne, no puede matarlo. -Advirtió Flug, olvidó por completo ese importante detalle.  
\- ¿Dudas de mí, basura?   
-No es eso, si usted lo mata Black Hat morirá también. -Dijo con urgencia.  
-Entonces te volverás viudo hoy mismo. -Contestó.  
El doctor enmudeció, intentar convencerla era en vano, sería más sencillo encontrar alguna alternativa por su cuenta. Rechinaba los dientes de ansiedad, ambos subordinados observaban la batalla.   
Poco a poco la mujer se mostraba cansada, pero el héroe no parecía pasarla mejor, no importaba que duros golpes asestara, la mujer era resistente y realmente lograba dañarlo con sus ataques de fuego.  
En las calles, héroes y villanos iban y venían, era un encuentro digno de admirar; Nightmare Rouge sobrevolaba alrededor de un individuo de traje oscuro, el enmascarado hombre de cabello azul intentaba derribarlo con rayos que se desprendían de sus brazos, constantemente recibía quemaduras por los escupitajos del goblin; cercana a él, Farfala tenía un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo con una arquera de cabello anaranjado, ambas jóvenes debieron dejar sus arcos de lado por lo emparejada que se había vuelto la batalla, terminaron por intercambiar hábiles golpes incansablemente; Spectre y Teresa se enfrentaban agotadas con un par de gemelos no humanos, los risueños jóvenes de piel violeta y cabello oscuro usaban sus habilidades paranormales para darles un trabajoso encuentro; un héroe grande y monstruoso, de piel agrietada y ardiente le daba batalla a Allister, Bras Metallum y Lleyi, era una pelea dispareja, ninguno tenía un poder que equiparara su fuerza, lo único que lograban hacer en su contra era contenerlo, evitando así que interfiriera con la lucha del resto; por otro lado, Christine y Anaiiram se divertían, cada una jugueteaba con su respectivo héroe, un hombre galáctico para la villana galáctica y un pequeño monstruo verde que intentaba no morir a manos de la súcubo; Domina chocaba sus grandes tijeras contra una pesada espada que portaba un caballero de brillante armadura azul, ambos sudaban de cansancio, movían con habilidad sus armas; finalmente, Umbra cazaba a C.L., el hombre intentaba ocultarse de ella, estaba resguardado en una camioneta blindada, la araña daba pequeños y certeros golpes con sus garras en una de las ventanillas del vehículo, agrietando lentamente el cristal.  
En la batalla principal, Chienne y White se empujaban el uno al otro, sostenían sus manos, la piel de héroe escocía, pero no cedía ante el calor de las garras de la ciempiés.  
\- ¿Cansado, sombrerito?  
-Estoy seguro de que eso desea, es una pena que no sea así.  
Flug se mordía las uñas, no podían seguir así, a diferencia de White, la ciempiés no podía regenerarse, necesitaba provocarle un daño mayor o aquello jamás avanzaría. Pensaba en alternativas, pero ninguna era efectiva bajo esas circunstancias, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que repentinamente el demonio negro apareciera en su auxilio, le encantaría saber dónde encontrarlo. Un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente, recordaba un sueño, aquel extraño sueño que parecía advertirle del demonio blanco, se concentró en visualizar la escena, recordaba al ente que se formó frente a él, los extraños susurros y... la caja.  
-La caja... -Dijo para sí, intentaba encajar ese detalle en toda la situación que lo rodeaba- la caja, la caja... -Repitió pensativo, visualizaba en sus pensamientos aquella caja de su sueño, idéntica a la que el demonio llevaba en el bolsillo, tan solo pensar en ella le helaba las manos de nuevo- ¡La caja! -Soltó como una revelación, de repente todo cuadraba, no tenía idea de que era exactamente, pero tenía la certeza de que ese oscuro objeto estaba involucrado, especialmente por que volvió con ella después de la visita a Lady Belle.  
\- ¿Nerd? -Llamó Demencia, preocupada.  
-Demencia, ¡La caja!  
\- ¿Qué caja?  
-La caja en su bolsillo, la de madera oscura.  
-Que perspicaz... -Murmuró White.  
La villana ciempiés lo observó recelosa, aparentemente el doctor había dado con algo clave.  
\- ¿De qué caja hablas, niño? -Preguntó la mujer.  
-Una caja de madera oscura, pequeña, con perlas adentro.  
Chienne llenó de sorpresa su semblante. - ¿Con detalles dorados? -Preguntó resistiendo los ataques del demonio.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Exacto!  
-Eres un maldito bastardo muy inteligente... -Le habló la mujer.  
-Ahora lo sabe ¿Qué hará al respecto? -Cuestionó el demonio.  
-Mocoso ¿Dónde lleva la caja?  
-En su bolsillo.  
La villana meditó la respuesta varios segundos, parecía analizar la situación. -Bien, chica loca, ya tienes un objetivo. -Le dijo a Demencia.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, perra?  
-Esa caja es nada más ni nada menos que la caja de Pandora, si hay un lugar en el mundo donde pudiera estar Black Hat, es ahí.  
-Eso significa... -Inició Flug- que ahí está nuestra victoria.  
Le resultaba irónico que un objeto capaz de desatar todos los males del mundo, tal como lo contaba la leyenda, fuera la pieza clave de su tranquilidad, de su propio bien y el de sus aliados.  
-Debiste matarlo cuando tenías la oportunidad, héroe egocéntrico. –Se burló Chienne.  
-No se preocupe madame, -Respondió- aún la tengo.


	32. Ruleta rusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Como mencioné en capítulos anteriores, algunos capítulos de esta “saga” no tendrán datitos curiosos, este es uno :3 (es temporal).  
> Aunque si hay algo que mencionar. Ya sabemos que Demencia es el personaje principal de las referencias (Demencia Referencia como dijeron en los comentarios jaja) la cuestión es que caí en la cuenta de algo que podría ser problemático. Aquí tengo lectores de habla hispana que provienen de varios países, la cosa es que la mayoría de las referencias son de películas y series, estas películas y series suelen doblarse en castellano y español latino, en español latino son dobladas especialmente por actores de doblaje mexicanos que muchas veces hacen uso de modismos de nuestro país (soy orgullosamente mexicana jaja), es el caso de Pepe Toño Macías (La voz de Flug, James Mememes, Deadpool, etc) que hace muchísimo uso de expresiones mexicanas. A lo que quiero llegar es que posiblemente quien sea de Latinoamérica esté familiarizado con los modismos mexicanos y haya visto las películas en español latino, pero el caso de quien es de España o quienes simplemente no conozcan como acostumbramos a expresarnos, no entienda las referencias, especialmente las que son simplemente diálogos, por el hecho de haber visto las películas o series en otro idioma. Aquí todas las referencias vienen en su idioma original, una traducción del idioma original o en español latino, lo menciono para que lo tomen en cuenta y puedan entenderlas.  
> No los entretengo más, disfruten del capítulo <3  
> Los personajes son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.

El poderoso encuentro tomaba cada vez una forma más agresiva. Tras dar por hecho que obtendría la victoria, el demonio retrocedió, su rostro se volvió aterrador, alargó sus dientes nuevamente, retomó una vez más aquella figura monstruosa y gigantesca.  
La villana se preparó, no sería sencillo, pero al menos ya tenía otro objetivo, admitía que jamás lo vencería sola, el orgullo le dolía, necesitaba a Black Hat.  
El héroe la atacó, a pesar de la forma de su cuerpo la mujer lo esquivaba con habilidad, de vez en cuando recibía ataques por su parte. Demencia buscaba la oportunidad, llegar a él no sería fácil, necesitaba que estuviese lo más inmóvil posible, pero la ciempiés tenía problemas para contenerlo.  
En otro lugar Rouge continuaba sobrevolando, bastante entretenido, el héroe a sus pies se encontraba hastiado.   
\- ¿No piensas bajar, cobarde?  
-Nop. -Respondió juguetón.  
-Bien, estoy harto. -Anunció el héroe, importándole poco acabar con sus fuerzas, comenzó a disparar con mayor velocidad poniendo en aprietos al goblin.  
-Hey amigo, tranquilo. -Dijo esquivando los rayos con dificultad.  
Inevitablemente uno lo alcanzó, derribándolo y destruyendo su capa negra que lo ayudaba a volar. El héroe se posó junto a él, con una sonrisa triunfante apuntó su mano para disparar.  
-No debo matarte, pero evitaré que te levantes.  
Repentinamente algo lo envolvió, eran un grupo de murciélagos, lo atacaban sin descanso. Una joven vampiresa aterrizo junto al goblin y le extendió una mano.  
-Hola, cielo. -Saludó Ailyn Valdoom.  
\- ¡Colmillos! Pensé que no vendrías. -Contestó incorporándose.  
-Tuve que fugarme de casa, además no podía salir en un día tan soleado, debía esperar.  
-Ahora sí estamos completos.  
-Por el momento... el problema es que ahora nos hace falta Él y... alguien más, las tres mocosas súper poderosas y los niños del barrio vienen en camino.  
-Eso... es una mala noticia...  
El demonio blanco no cedía, aceptaba que esa transformación lo volvía lento, pero al menos solo bastaba un pequeño golpe para recuperar su ventaja. Chienne se veía cada vez más en apuros.  
-Esto jamás va a progresar. -Murmuró Flug.  
Algo chocó de repente con su pierna, cuando el doctor bajo la vista se topó con el pequeño oso azul, llevaba empujando una pelota metálica.  
-Oh... no es bueno que estés aquí, 5.0.5. -Levantó al pequeño animal y lo guardó en su bolsillo- ¿Qué llevas ahí? -Tomó el objeto- La granada criogénica... -El científico sonrió, era un arma perfecta para ese momento, justo lo que necesitaban- ¡Lady Chienne! ¡Apártese! -Gritó y lanzó el arma.  
La mujer apenas consiguió hacerse a un lado, la bomba explotó a los pies del demonio, todo a su alrededor se envolvió un hielo sólido, logró envolver sus piernas, inmovilizándolas. En medio de la sorpresa, Chienne consiguió sostener las extremidades superiores del héroe, las sujetaba tratando de resistirse a la poderosa fuerza que ejercía.  
\- ¡Ahora niña! -Gritó la mujer.  
Demencia se abalanzó sobre el demonio, trepo por él y se introdujo en su saco. White gruñó enfadado.  
-Maldición ¡Apresúrate! No puedo sostenerlo más.  
La joven salió finalmente, mostraba contenta la pequeña caja en su mano, intentó bajar, pero el ensombrerado logró escapar del agarre de la villana sacudiéndose a la chica y haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. La caja salió despedida, dio un par de rebotes abriéndose y desperdigando las perlas alrededor del jardín.  
-Ugh, rayos... -Se quejó.  
Flug observó las perlas rebotar, una de ellas cayó justo frente a sus pies, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero recordó la imagen en su sueño, las perlas estaban abiertas. Sin pensarlo dos veces pisó aquella perla, haciéndola trizas. De los trozos emergió un humo negro, poco a poco definió una silueta, a un ente de traje negro.  
\- ¿Lord Orco? -Preguntó extrañado el joven.  
El individuo se sostenía la cabeza, desorientado, visualizó su alrededor y se fijó en el doctor. -Flug. -Dijo alegre- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?  
-Pues verá... -Señaló con la barbilla al ensombrerado blanco.  
Orco esbozó una sonrisa, aunque su gesto era más de molestia que de alegría, respiró profundo. -Parece que es momento de ajustar cuentas.   
\- ¿Señor?  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargo. -Dijo alejándose de él.  
-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. -Inició la mujer- Otra desgracia del mundo de la villanía.  
-Guarde su arrogancia para después, madame, -Contestó el demonio- ahora debemos ocuparnos de algo más importante.  
Demencia buscaba incansablemente las perlas perdidas, presenció la acción del doctor, ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Flug hacia exactamente lo mismo, era su labor mientras el demonio blanco era distraído, ahora sabia a donde habían ido los grandes villanos.  
La chica lagartija divisó a lo lejos una de las pequeñas perlas, esquivando la gran batalla logró llegar hasta ella, la tomó en sus manos y presionó hasta romperla. Nuevamente aquel humo oscuro se hizo presente, un ente rojizo con pinzas en lugar de manos emergió de ella.  
-Él. -Llamó con sorpresa.  
El diablo rojo la ignoró, de su boca desprendió un rayo blanco que dio directo sobre el héroe destrozando una de sus extremidades, este gruñó enfadado. -Basura blanca, vas a arrepentirte de haberme engañado. -Soltó engrosando su voz.  
-Creo que hay otras cosas de las que debes hacerte cargo, -Respondió- tres lindas niñas necesitan tu atención.  
Él miró a su espalda, las tres niñitas súper poderosas se acercaban a gran velocidad. El diablo rojo bufó. -Arreglaremos nuestro asunto después. -Advirtió y se dirigió a donde las niñas.  
Los dos subordinados no eran los únicos que buscaban las perlas, la mujer ciempiés se cuidaba de los ataques mientras buscaba las pequeñas esferas. Entre los movimientos una de ellas llegó a sus pies, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad la rompió. Otro ser se hizo presente, una mujer de cabello rojizo, piel morena y ojos verdes, se irguió enfadada y confundida.  
-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, -Dijo burlona- la última vez que te vi eras un pequeño fantasma púrpura, querida Wuya.  
-Chienne... -Saludó- sucedieron muchas cosas...  
\- ¿Qué te parece si nos echas una mano?  
-Querida bruja. -Saludó Orco.  
-Se ve que se divierten, además... -Miró fijo al demonio- alguien aquí me debe más que una explicación.  
White estaba en problemas, detener a cada uno había sido un reto, retenerlos a todos juntos era imposible, entre más perlas abrieran, más enemigos conseguía, quizá sí podría vencerlos a todos, ni él mismo conocía el límite de sus capacidades, pero debía asegurarse de que no dieran con su hermano, si era así entonces estaba perdido.  
El demonio no era el único preocupado, Flug tenía miedo, eran muchos adversarios poderosos contra el héroe y el numero crecería pronto, temía que acabaran con él, si no tenían cuidad podrían matarlo y también a Black Hat, no podía permitirse perderlo, debía encontrarlo pronto. Divisó a la chica lagartija buscando en un matorral cercano, pudo ver como levantaba victoriosa otra perla y la rompía esperanzada, a su vez, presenció como uno de los tentáculos de su enemigo se dirigía directo a ella, quizá en un afán de detenerla, la tomaba por sorpresa.  
\- ¡Demencia! ¡Cuidado! -Advirtió.  
La joven no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, solo atinó a cubrirse y esperar lo mejor, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos temerosa encontrando una escena alentadora.  
\- ¡Bonnivet! -Exclamó encantada, la dama detenía a duras penas el golpe.  
-Hola, linda. -Saludó con dificultad.  
-Vaya, que fuerte eres...  
-Excelente observación, cariño, pero me vendría bien algo de ayuda.  
-Oh, sí, cierto.  
La joven trepó por aquella extremidad hasta llegar al ensombrerado, se montó y tiró de él haciéndolo retroceder.   
La dama soltó al monstruo, miró a su alrededor tratando de entender lo que ocurría, las cosas habían llegado muy lejos. Un individuo en particular la descolocó por completo.  
-Flug, querido ¿Me explicarías? -Dijo señalando a la ciempiés, su voz denotaba que no estaba contenta.  
-Es... una ayuda de emergencia, -Rio nervioso- no teníamos opción, Grim le prometió liberarla si nos ayudaba, está de nuestro lado.  
-Esto no me gusta...  
\- ¡Enana! -Gritó Chienne- Olvida eso ahora, mueve tu maldito trasero hasta aquí, después ajustamos cuentas.  
Belle reaccionó enfadada, accedió y obedeció a regañadientes.   
White Hat comenzaba a hartarse, recibía una y otra vez ataques potentes del grupo de villanos, combatían sin piedad, quien más problemas le causaba era la dama pooka, no podía concentrarse en contrarrestar su poder de evaporarse, no lograba tocarla, la chica lagartija tampoco dejaba de molestarlo, seguía prendida de él complicándole la situación. Hastiado dejó de atacar al resto para sostener a la joven, la alzó y lanzo contra Belle, la mujer no podía simplemente esquivarla, no se movió y fue derribada por ella. Ambas rodaron por el suelo, Belle levantó la vista recuperándose, frente a ella estaba una pequeña perla negra.  
-Bingo... -Soltó y aplastó la esfera con la palma de la mano haciéndola pedazos.  
\- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡He vuelto! -Gritó y rio el viejo villano con poderes de fuego, Abuelo- ¡Quiero a ese estulto héroe de sombrero blanco servido con mi tapioca!  
-Ay no... -Murmuró Belle- Anciano, mejor ocúpate de tus respectivos asuntos. -Comentó señalando a un grupo de niños que frustraban las batallas de los jóvenes villanos.  
-Mira niña verde, alguien debería enseñarte a respetar a los ancianos.  
\- ¡Solo lárgate! -Ordenó.  
El viejo villano reaccionó ofendido, divisó a sus pequeños enemigos y se fue sin más.  
-Debiste dejar que se quedara. -Comentó Chienne.  
-Oh, vamos, ni siquiera tú lo soportas.  
Era un momento decisivo, cinco villanos estaban fuera de la caja de Pandora, lo que significaba que solo restaban dos perlas, en una de ellas estaba Black Hat, en la otra... un misterio. El héroe se quedaba sin opciones, debía evitar a toda costa que trajeran de vuelta a su hermano, se arrepentía de tantos pasos en falso, ahora debía doblar sus esfuerzos.  
Flug continuaba buscando, piscaba mientras evitaba que la batalla le hiciera daño. Muy cercana a él, se encontraba la caja de Pandora, abierta por completo, inofensiva, junto a ella reposaba una de las esferas negras, era su oportunidad.  
White pudo ver cómo el doctor se acercaba hasta la caja, consiguió divisar la perla, y a su vez su posible final. Desesperado, decidió acabar con todo de inmediato, cambió las proporciones de sus brazos, se volvieron enormes, tomó de un golpe a cada villano frente a él, atrapándolos, ignorando el dolor que le provocaba su resistencia, extendió uno de sus tentáculos hasta el chico, enroscándose en él, evitando que llegara a su objetivo.  
\- ¡Flug! -Llamó Demencia, alarmada.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! -Gritó desesperado, era arrastrado poco a poco, veía como se alejaba de la perla e intentaba resistirse, tenía que llegar a ella.  
-Tú me has causado muchos problemas... -Habló con voz distorsionada- tú provocaste todo esto, serás mi bocadillo y lo voy a disfrutar.  
El doctor comenzó a disparar su arma, pero era muy simple, no causaba ningún efecto. Una vez más rebuscó en su bolsillo, extrajo al pequeño experimento y de la misma manera lo alejó de él. 5.0.5. corrió alejándose, observó aterrorizado la escena, estaba muy asustado, pero no quería que eso sucediera, miró a su alrededor, todos estaban atrapados u ocupados, se encontró a sí mismo muy cercano a la pequeña caja de madera.  
\- ¡5.0.5.! -Gritó Demencia- ¡Rómpela! ¡Abre la perla!  
El oso azul la observó dudoso, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, la tomó entre sus manos.  
\- ¡Hazlo ya! -Volvió a gritar.  
El pequeño animal comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo hasta que por fin se rompió. Una energía negra, más feroz que el resto salió rápidamente, pero ningún ente apareció. Las farolas de las calles, recién encendidas, reventaron una a una, los héroes y villanos permanecieron estáticos, expectantes. Los cristales de los vehículos reventaron, el motor comenzó a humera obligando a quien estaba dentro a salir.  
\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -Peguntó Farfala.  
Repentinamente un grito femenino resonó, la heroína contra la que la tríclope luchaba se había esfumado. Más de un quejido y grito de terror se escucharon en el sitio, los héroes desaparecían uno a uno. Todos los presentes, incluso White, estaban paralizados.  
Énkefalou emprendió el vuelo intentando escapar, la poca luz que la luna les regalaba permitió ver como la mujer era secuestrada por una sombra, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de gritar. Tras ver esto, las tres pequeñas súper poderosas huyeron con éxito, el resto de los héroes intentaron lo mismo, algunos sin poder lograrlo.  
En medio de todo, una figura se materializó, oscura, erguida, de alto sombrero de copa y bastón, caminó a paso lento aproximándose al demonio blanco y la gran batalla que se encontraba estática. En sus manos cargaba a un hombre, arrojó a C.L. a un lado, se encontraba inconsciente, quizá muerto.  
-Black Hat... -Suspiró Flug con alivio.  
White Hat los liberó a todos, volvió rápidamente a su forma normal, sonreía con nerviosismo. - ¡Hermanito! -Dijo con alegría fingida.  
El villano bajó la mirada, a sus pies descansaba la caja de Pandora, la tomó entre sus manos, se encontraba abierta, pero no vacía, conservaba aún una pequeña perla. -La esperanza es lo último que se pierde... -Comentó para sí- bruja desgraciada... -Soltó con una ligera risa llena de ironía- ¡Vaya White! Aparentemente no eres tan estúpido.  
-No vas a liberarla ¿Verdad? -Preguntó preocupado.  
El ensombrerado negro cerró la caja, una luz fugaz se desprendió de ella. -No es el tipo de problemas en los que me guste meterme.  
White vio una oportunidad, se volvió una sombra e intentó escapar al interior de la mansión, el demonio negro lo siguió de la misma forma. Un intenso tumulto se desprendió del edificio, era una combinación de gruñidos y sonidos irreconocibles.  
Nadie en el exterior se movía, no podían ver la batalla, pero el simple sonido les daba a entender que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio y esperar.  
Abruptamente algo atravesó el muro y cayó en el jardín, el demonio blanco aterrizaba de bruces derrapando sobre la tierra, se incorporó con dificultad, estaba sangrando, lleno de heridas profundas.  
-Esta es la última vez que haces una estupidez como esta. -Sentenció Black, colérico, saliendo del inmueble- Me daría tanto gusto poder matarte justo ahora, pequeña basura deshonrosa.  
-Es una lástima que no puedas... -Contestó arrogante.  
Black lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. -Pero si puedo dejarte mal herido, idiota. –Expuso sus garras, estaba listo para dejarlo irreconocible, aunque solo fuese temporal.  
-Preferiría que no lo hiciera, -Habló alguien desconocido, aproximándose- me gustaría llevármelo en una pieza, ya sé que es estúpido, pero necesito mi salario.  
El grupo de villanos se hizo a un lado, reaccionaron con completa desconfianza, debían estar alertas a cualquier acción del desconocido, especialmente después de tener la victoria tan próxima. Un joven de gabardina negra, cubierto por completo, con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y un par de googles negros, caminaba con un arma en la mano, aunque no la apuntaba.  
Flug lo observó con cuidado, le parecía muy familiar, se abrió paso entre todos los que lo rodeaban para poder alcanzarlo. - ¿Slug? –Preguntó incrédulo.  
El individuo lo miró receloso. - ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi nombre?  
El científico esbozó una gran sonrisa. -Soy yo, Flug, del bachillerato.  
Slug reaccionó sorprendido. -No te reconocí sin la bolsa, así que terminaste aquí.  
\- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? -Se atrevió a preguntar Demencia.  
-Flug, ¿Conoces a este sujeto? -Cuestionó Black.  
El doctor se acercó, le retiró discretamente el arma al joven, él se la cedió dudoso, pero no se negó a soltarla, finalmente no tenía intención de atacar.  
-Fuimos compañeros del bachillerato, en la escuela de villanos. -Explicó.  
\- ¿Estuviste en la escuela de villanos? -Soltó White confundido.  
-Así es... ahora cállate, no quiero que empeores esto.  
El héroe se encogió, él era el jefe, pero su subordinado tendía a ser demasiado autoritario de vez en cuando, en especial en momentos como ese, cuando era su única esperanza.  
\- ¿Cómo es que terminaste trabajando para este idiota? -Pregunto Black de forma despectiva.  
-Paga mejor que usted. -Respondió con simpleza- Ahora, me gustaría que me permitiera llevármelo.  
\- ¿Viniste a salvarme? -Habló el demonio blanco, entusiasmado.  
-No, vine a recoger los restos de mi estúpido jefe, esperé pacientemente a unas calles de aquí hasta que consideré que ya la habías pagado lo suficiente. -Respondió molesto- Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esto.  
Black pateó al demonio en la espalda haciéndolo caer de vuelta al suelo. -Llévatelo de una vez antes de que lo deje peor... o cualquiera de los que están aquí presentes le cobren la mala jugada.  
\- ¿Lo va a dejar ir así? –Cuestionó Flug.  
-No. –Respondió tajante- Lastimosamente no puedo matarlo, así que pagará por todos los daños y a todos los implicados por las molestias causadas.  
White rio. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…?  
-Yo haré la transferencia. –Interrumpió Slug- Pagará. –Aseguró.  
\- ¡Oye! No puedes…  
\- ¡Cállate y acepta! –Reprendió Black.  
-Siempre tan tierno, hermanito. -Dijo con dificultad, levantándose- Antes de irme quiero despedirme de mi cuñado.  
Flug se ancló del brazo del demonio negro, resguardándose. -No se me acerque.  
\- ¿Cuñado? ¿Te casaste con tu jefe? -Interrogó Slug, se escuchaba asqueado.  
-Es una larga historia... –Dijo apenado.  
-Oye hermanito ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba el arroz con popote? -Se burló.  
Black asestó otro duro golpe en el rostro del héroe, furioso y avergonzado.  
\- ¿Y a ti no? -Preguntó Slug- Siempre pensé que eras...  
-Soy... Curioso. -Respondió White limpiándose la sangre- ¿Quiere curiosear conmigo, Doctor Slug?  
-Ugh... tantos golpes te están afectando, vámonos de aquí. -El científico tiró de su saco obligándolo a seguirlo- Nos vemos Flug... espero que no muy pronto.  
\- ¡En ocho meses! -Gritó White mientras era arrastrado.  
El grupo de villanos observó la escena en silencio, el par de héroes se alejaban poco a poco.  
-Si decides volver ¡Te matamos! –Gritó Demencia con un acento extraño.  
\- ¿Ocho meses? -Preguntó Flug.  
-Ignóralo, tiene aire en la cabeza. -Respondió el demonio, miró a su alrededor- Caballeros, damas... -Saludó- buen trabajo. -Reconoció, no podía decir más, admitía en silencio que sin la ayuda de todos hubiese sido imposible ganar.  
-Y gracias. -Completó Flug.  
-No hay de qué, cariño. -Respondió Belle- En realidad muchos deberíamos agradecerte a ti... y a los jóvenes.  
-De nada... -Dijo Demencia, se masajeó el hombro, estaba muy mal herida.  
-Yo si acepto el agradecimiento. -Habló la villana ciempiés, caminó hasta estar frente al demonio.  
Black permaneció impasible. -No recuerdo haber autorizado su libertad.  
-No necesito su autorización, Grim también puede tomar decisiones independientes, además... no puede decir que no me la he ganado.  
En ese momento, un portal de luz verdosa se abrió a las espaldas de la mujer, de allí emergió la encapuchada muerte.  
-Mis saludos más cordiales, Lord Black Hat. -Saludó Puro Hueso.  
-Hablando del rey de Roma. -Respondió con desagrado- Tú me debes una explicación.  
-No quiero ser impertinente, -Interrumpió Belle- pero considero que efectivamente madame Malum se lo ha ganado.  
-No quiero su lástima ni su perdón, -Habló la ciempiés- solo quiero alejarme del mocoso molesto de nariz grande.  
El villano no contestó, le dedicó una mirada interrogante a la dama pooka, ella lo observaba con un gesto lleno de seguridad, bufó resignado. -Hagan lo que quieran. -Dijo finalmente.  
La parca hizo una reverencia. -Andando, tengo un compromiso de imprevisto.  
Ambos individuos se dirigieron al portal. Antes de marcharse, la villana ciempiés echó un último vistazo a todos, miró a Belle y reverenció con la cabeza de una forma casi imperceptible. El portal se cerró.  
-Bien, yo me largo, -Habló Maggie- suficientes emociones por hoy.  
-Ugh sí, me duele todo... -Continuó Nightmare.  
El resto de los villanos se encontraban en la misma sintonía: adoloridos y cansados. Cada uno se marchó después de su respectiva despedida al gran jefe, el doctor se encargó de agradecer personalmente a cada uno, su querido demonio no lo haría, él debía ocuparse de ello. Los jóvenes se despidieron con emoción, habían actuado más que cualquier otro villano poderoso, era un orgullo para ellos.  
Poco a poco la mansión quedó vacía, en su destruido interior solo permanecieron sus habitantes y Lady Belle Mort. El estado de la casa era preocupante, su infraestructura estaba muy dañada, todo era un completo desorden y muchos de los muebles del interior fueron reducidos a nada, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer.  
El científico vendaba pacientemente a la joven villana, ya había curado varias de sus pequeñas heridas, hecho un par de puntadas en algunas más grandes y ahora intentaba arreglar el daño de su brazo dislocado, no era médico, pero eran conocimientos “básicos” de primeros auxilios, o así lo llamaba él. No era la única en problemas, el experimento continuaba siendo un pequeño oso azul, el rayo encogedor estaba extraviado, Flug debía encontrarlo o construir otro, el animal ahora esperaba sentado en una de las pocas mesillas que permanecían intactas.  
\- ¿Tú estás bien, cielo? –Preguntó la dama, estaba sentada junto a él en el sofá donde atendían a la joven.  
-Sí… solo tengo algunos golpes leves.  
-Eso duele. –Se quejó Demencia.  
-No estás bien, tendrás que quedarte quieta por un tiempo. –Contestó preocupado- White Hat casi acaba contigo.  
-Uh… hablando del rarito, -Inició sonriente- ¿Quién es el hermano mayor?  
La dama soltó una risilla. –Excelente pregunta, el señor White fue engendrado primero.  
El doctor detuvo su labor, la observó asombrado. - ¿El señor Black Hat es el… hermano menor?  
-Así es. –Respondió Black acercándose- Por dos míseros minutos, -Viró los ojos- nosotros somos el claro ejemplo de que echando a perder se aprende.  
-Me sorprende que siga siendo tan infantil. –Comentó Belle.  
-Me sorprende que no hayamos muerto por su culpa, es un retrasado. –Despotricó el demonio.  
-Un retrasado muy fuerte… -Murmuró Flug volviendo a su tarea.  
-Doctor, -Llamó- necesito hablar contigo en privado. –Dijo marchándose.  
Flug terminó de ajustar la venda, se apreciaba inquieto. –Disculpen, ya regreso.  
Ambas mujeres lo vieron irse apurado, Demencia aprovechó la privacidad, en la medida de lo que pudo abrazó a la conquistadora, pegó el rostro a su hombro restregándose como un gatito.  
-Pensé que no volvería a verte... -Sollozó la joven.  
La dama la miró enternecida, acarició su cabellera. -Linda, después de todo lo que hiciste estoy segura de que no importa lo que suceda, siempre volveremos a estar juntas. -Consoló.  
Belle estaba realmente feliz de volver a su lado, estar dentro de la caja fue como tener una siesta ligera, una en donde no tienes ni siquiera oportunidad de soñar, salir fue simplemente como despertar. Sus últimos recuerdos fueron angustiantes, llenos de esa escena tan aterradora que jamás se atrevería a relatar, no sabía cómo ambos subordinados se las habían arreglado para solucionar el problema, pero estaba infinitamente agradecida.  
Demencia la estrechó con más fuerza, ruborizada, feliz. - ¿Qué pasará con Dryadalis? -Preguntó preocupada.  
Se rascó la nuca con un gesto incómodo. –Bueno… -Juntó ambas manos, en ellas apareció una pequeña mota de humo negro, poco a poco tomó la forma de un diminuto conejo.  
-Eso es…  
-Sí… es una forma temporal, volverá a la normalidad en un par de semanas, su cuerpo, pero sus recuerdos… lastimosamente solo podré ayudarle a recuperar algo de ello, aquello que yo conozca. -Lo bajó al suelo, el pequeño pooka dio varios saltos por el alrededor- Lamento decir que no será el pooka que conociste.  
La joven bajó la mirada, le dolía escucharlo, comenzaba a formar un lazo con él, ahora cualquier esfuerzo relacionado se había perdido, a pesar de ello, le quedaba el gusto de verlo con vida, ya podría intentar retomar algo después.  
\- ¿Por qué se ve así?  
-Es mi culpa, -Se encogió de hombros- no tengo tanto poder como para traerlos de vuelta en su forma más fuerte, deben adquirirla lentamente. Mientras tanto tendré que cuidar a una manada de pequeños conejos que se evaporan por todo mi castillo.  
La chica rio, se agachó hasta que pudo tocarlo, el pequeño animal parecía olfatearla. -Cumplí mi promesa, conejo.  
...  
-Tendremos que arreglar todo esto. -Comentó Black, tocaba una grieta en una de las paredes de su desordenada oficina- Estúpido White...  
-Podemos enviar a alguien a que destruya su mansión. -Bromeó Flug.  
-No es una mala idea...  
-Me hubiera gustado que me hablara de él antes, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas molestias. -Comentó enojado.  
Black le miró, el joven se apreciaba agobiado, se abrazaba a sí mismo. El demonio se acercó, se colocó frente a él. Sorpresivamente Flug lo abrazó, se lanzó sobre él estrechándolo con fuerza, se aferraba a su saco, pegó su rostro a su pecho, no lo miraba.  
-Usted... no sabe lo que sentí... -Habló con voz quebrada, trataba de contener el llanto- Pensé que era el final de todo... de verdad sentí que no volvería a verlo otra vez, sentí mucho miedo... impotencia, sentí...  
El demonio no sabía qué hacer, correspondió el abrazo, no tenía palabras ante esa reacción, el joven sollozaba en su pecho, se aferraba con necesidad.  
-Flug... -Pronunció.  
\- ¡No vuelva a hacerlo! -Exigió- no quiero que vuelva a ocultarme nada... se lo ruego...  
-Por tu seguridad, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablarte. -Explicó.  
El doctor levantó la mirada, se veía molesto, lloraba de impotencia. Se alejó, le dio la espalda.  
-Flug... -Llamó Black, se acercó- no todo está en mis manos...  
También detestaba la situación, pero no mentía, había temas que no debían tocarse.  
\- ¿Quién está en la caja? -Preguntó de repente.  
Black parpadeó atónito. -No es un asunto que...  
\- ¿Que me incumba? ¿No es mi asunto? -Cuestionó enojado.  
El demonio nunca lo había visto tan molesto, exigía demasiado, pero una parte de él sabía que tenía razón. Gruñó resignado. -Eres un llorón. -Despotricó- En la caja está un ser fuera de tú entendimiento. Tan bondadoso como para otorgarle un don magnifico a tres artistas... pero tan despiadado que maldijo a una simple sastre por una insignificancia. -Explicó- Y es todo lo que puedo decirte al respecto ¿De acuerdo? Ahora deja de llorar y respóndeme algo... ¿Cuánto y dónde te tocó? -Preguntó amenazante.  
Flug reaccionó atónito, no volvió a pensar en eso hasta ese momento, era un cambio de tema radical, estaba seguro de que se pondría furioso en cuanto le hablara del tema. -Señor... -Inició nervioso- debe entender que no tenía idea de que no se trataba de usted...  
Black Hat lo tomó bruscamente de los hombros, le quitó la bata a tirones, rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón y comenzaba a arrancarle la camisa.  
El doctor se dejaba a hacer, estaba desconcertado y ligeramente asustado. -Je...Jefe, ¿Qué hace?  
\- ¡Voy a recuperar lo que es mío! Hueles a ese maldito bastardo. -Gritó colérico. Desató el cabello del chico, se dedicó a acariciarlo, a tocar su piel, era como si intentará marcar su territorio.  
-Mgh... espere... -Balbuceó mientras era atacado, el villano había pasado a morderlo- Le juro que él y yo no...  
-No me importa, no soporto pensar que estuvo cerca de ti.  
Le llenaba de rabia pensar en todo lo que pasaron juntos, era una molestia que opacaba por mucho el gusto de saber todo lo que el científico hizo para recuperarle, sus celos no lo dejaban disfrutar aquello, aunque apreciaba enormemente esa valentía, el joven se había enfrentado a un ser que realmente pudo haberlo asesinado sin esfuerzo alguno, solo por él, ese chico era el único que realmente lo daba todo solo por estar a su lado... Simplemente no lo merecía, pero lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
Lo besó en los labios con inmensa necesidad, quería devorarlo, quería quitarle el sabor de los labios ajenos, no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero conociendo a su hermano, era imposible que se resistiera a al menos tocar a ese lindo chico, a esa cara de un ser que no rompe un plato.   
El doctor se colgó de su cuello, el demonio no era el único con esa necesidad, hubiera querido continuar molesto, era un asunto que le importaba arreglar, pero aquel era un reencuentro después de un suceso preocupante, se arrepentiría de frenarlo, después de todo, ahora le quedaba claro que todo podría suceder, no había certeza alguna de una victoria fácil por parte del villano, si algún día no volvía a recuperarlo… o él mismo era obligado a alejarse, seguramente se arrepentiría de no permitir aquel beso. Jamás llegó hasta el final con White Hat, aun así, quería borrar de su cuerpo el tacto ajeno, le molestaba la idea de haber sido “infiel”, si es que así podía llamarse. Disfrutaba del sabor de su saliva, del aroma de su aliento, esa lengua bífida que le gustaba acariciar a la suya. A su parecer, ambos encajaban muy bien, se sentía completo y tranquilo en sus brazos, todo malestar desaparecía cuando era tocado por él, lo amaba tanto... se amaban tanto, todo volvió a su lugar.  
...  
En otra parte, un sitio poco frecuentado, muy similar a una enorme fábrica y bodega, llena de máquinas con grueso engranaje y repisas atiborradas de relojes de arena, la encapuchada muerte caminaba entre los pasillos a lado del demonio de sombrero blanco, un hombre anciano de barba gris que cargaba a un pequeño bebé los seguía muy de cerca.  
-Padre Tiempo, me alegra que nos recibiera. –Comentó Puro Hueso.  
El anciano hizo una mueca de disgusto. –Si hubieses venido solo tú jamás lo habría hecho, lo hago por Lord White Hat, en los pasillos del tiempo siempre será recibida la familia Hat.  
El demonio rio. –No debe preocuparse, será rápido, solo necesito verificar algo.  
\- ¿Está seguro que es buena idea que el científico de la bolsa espere en la entrada? –Preguntó Grim.  
-No es muy sociable. –Explicó- Además es parcialmente inofensivo, es mejor que permanezca lejos.  
El grupo se dirigió a un lugar recóndito en todo el almacén, una zona sombría y aparentemente poco frecuentada, se trataba de un gran portón de madera de color violáceo, grecas de diversas formas adornaban todo su contorno, no tenía perilla o alguna manija para abrirse y en la parte superior del marco se mostraba la silueta de un sombrero de copa. El ensombrerado puso tan solo un dedo sobre la madera y aquella puerta se abrió por sí misma, en su interior había otro almacén un poco más pequeño, también se alzaban varias repisas con largas filas de relojes de arena en colores cobrizos, cada uno llevaba un nombre en su base con el apellido “Hat”, cada reloj se encontraba vacío en su parte superior, la arena de cada uno había caído por completo, al menos en su mayoría. Un pequeño pedestal en el fondo mostraba dos relojes en particular, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de arena tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior, arena estática, en ninguno caía, sin embargo, uno de ellos brillaba de forma intermitente. El héroe pasó la mano por las placas, revelando los nombres de entre el polvo, en una podía apreciarse el nombre “Floppy Hat” mientras que en la otra simplemente llevaba el apellido “Hat”, aquella que resplandecía.  
White bufó con disgusto al leer la placa. –Lo decepcionante de compartir tu reloj de vida… -Murmuró para sí.  
\- ¿Esto es lo que quería ver? –Interrogó Padre Tiempo.  
El héroe levantó el reloj. –En efecto, solo quería corroborar algo. –Sonrió con malicia.  
-No quisiera molestar, -Habló Grim- pero ¿Por qué su reloj brilla?  
-El motivo es muy simple, -Inició, dejó el reloj en su sitio- se prepara para un suceso extraordinario.  
\- ¿Suceso extraordinario? ¿Qué significa?  
-Significa, mi querido Grim, -Se reacomodó el saco, dio un par de pasos hasta la salida y se giró a mirarlo nuevamente- que pronto la arena comenzará a caer.


	33. Las cuatro estaciones: El primer copo de nieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola corazones <3  
> Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fanfic <3 ya se imaginarán el porqué del pequeño retraso.  
> En esta ocasión venimos con algo… nuevo jaja.   
> Antes que nada, daré un pequeño dato informativo no muy importante, pero interesante. Tal vez alguna vez se han sometido a un examen de ultrasonido y les han solicitado que tomen una gran cantidad de agua a fin de que su vejiga permanezca llena durante el procedimiento, esto se debe a que cuando la vejiga está llena se obtienen mejores imágenes del útero el cual está colocado tras la vejiga. El ultrasonido no puede propagase por el aire, la vejiga debe estar llena para que las ondas de ultrasonido se propaguen por la orina (agua) hasta llegar al útero y poder generar las imágenes. Hay exámenes de ultrasonido actualmente en los que no se necesita este requisito, como es el ultrasonido transvaginal.  
> Ahora sí viene lo bueno jiji.  
> Estamos en el comienzo de una “saga” de esta historia, de algún modo todo el fanfic se ha dividido en etapas, esta es una muy particular. No sé si les ha ocurrido que escuchan música, especialmente la música instrumental, que no tiene ninguna letra, los únicos protagonistas son los instrumentos, pero a pesar de ello sienten que les cuentan una historia, la intensidad de las notas les habla, sienten cuando es un suceso intenso, suave, triste, alegre… la música sin letra les dice algo. En esta parte vamos a dejar que “Las cuatro estaciones” nos ayuden a relatar lo que ocurre.  
> “Las cuatro estaciones” es un grupo de cuatro conciertos para violín compuestos por Antonio Vivaldi en 1721, cada uno dedicado a cada estación del año. Es una de las obras más conocidas de este compositor, es muy posible que las hayan escuchado antes, especialmente la primera parte de Primavera y Otoño.   
> El detalle es que aquí no daremos un inicio convencional, no empezaremos por Primavera, iremos en retroceso, dando inicio por el Invierno, después Otoño, Verano y al final Primavera. Esto tiene un objetivo que cuando acaben las estaciones tendrá más sentido. La melodía iniciará a partir del último párrafo de este capítulo.  
> Los invito a escuchar la melodía <3   
> Comenzamos con:   
> “Las cuatro estaciones”   
> Antonio Vivaldi.  
> 4° Concierto en fa menor, “El invierno”.  
> I. Allegro non molto (en fa menor) (Trasfondo durante dos capítulos)  
> II. Largo (en mi bemol mayor)  
> III. Allegro (en fa menor)
> 
> Los personajes son propiedad de Alan Ituriel.

En un sitio sumergido en la ciudad, una enorme mansión blanca en forma de sombrero, un joven estaba entretenido trabajando en su ordenador, se hallaba resguardado por su oscuro laboratorio que contrastaba con la brillante casa. El joven tecleaba sin parar, trabajaba al alba, había dormido poco, debía ocuparse de algo de suma importancia antes de permitirse descansar, la consecuencia de la estupidez de su jefe injustamente pagada por él, pero no había alternativa.  
El encuentro del día anterior le había costado un gran gasto a la organización para la que trabajaba, él mismo solía encargarse del control económico, sabía que aquello era un duro golpe de cientos de miles de Hatcoins, una moneda controlada por el enemigo, lastimosamente debía hacer las conversaciones monetarias a exigencia del cobrador, no era una idea inteligente negarse.  
La batalla que presenció no fue una grata sorpresa, en realidad conocía a la perfección lo que su jefe estaba llevando a cabo y el motivo por el cual él no fue incluido, ser parte de aquello podría haber garantizado una victoria, pero también pudo haberse negado conociendo las crudas consecuencias.  
Tendía a ser muy frío con su jefe, la mayoría del tiempo era la voz de la conciencia de aquel lunático ser. Aceptaba que White tenía, en su mayoría, buenas intenciones, era inteligente y calculador, pero demasiado confiado, de haber sido parte del plan, quizá habría dado reversa a todo en cuanto uno de sus subordinados se diese cuenta, o no habría escatimado en violencia, los hubiese matado sin más. Pensaba que lo que el demonio blanco llevó a cabo estuvo de más, prefería solo fabricar armas para los héroes sin entrar en una riña directa con el enemigo. Así era él, un genio ambicioso, sin intención alguna de pertenecer a un bando bueno o malo, simplemente trabajar y ganar dinero para sí mismo, evidentemente teniendo en cuenta que debía cuidar su empleo, no era así de imprudente.  
-Buen día, doctor Slug. -Saludó de repente una voz grave tras de él, sobresaltándolo.  
El joven se giró con una mueca de disgusto cubierta por su bolsa. -Te he dicho que no me gusta que entres a mi laboratorio.  
-Soy tu jefe. -Contestó tajante.  
\- ¿Eso importa?  
White sonrió, se inclinó junto a él apoyándose sobre la mesa. -Claro que no, Slugy baby.  
El doctor viró los ojos. - ¿Necesitas algo?  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
-Remediando tus idioteces. -Contestó con simpleza- Prometí depositar esto a primera hora, ya estoy retrasado.  
-No debiste aceptar el trato. -Habló con seriedad.  
\- ¿Preferías la golpiza que iban a darte?  
-Me habría recuperado, no hubiese sido más que eso, Black no puede matarme.  
-Ahora estarías dentro de la caja de Pandora que le quitaste a...  
El demonio bufó. -Tendría que haberla abierto yo mismo. -Dijo fastidiado y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.  
-Lo habrías hecho tarde o temprano...  
El joven lo observaba deambular por el sitio en silencio, el demonio solía ser muy caprichoso, era un mal perdedor, detestaba que le recordaran sus errores, cuando se cerraba de esa manera el doctor decidía frenar la discusión, ver enojado a White no era para nada agradable, los sujetos más dulces suelen tener las peores rabietas.  
\- ¿Solo has venido a eso? -Preguntó con calma y volvió a su trabajo en el ordenador.  
El héroe se acercó, se inclinó lentamente abrazándolo con suavidad por la espalda. - ¿No puedo visitar a mi pedazo de chocolate amargo?  
-Eres asquerosamente ridículo ¿Lo sabías? -Respondió hastiado, tratando de zafarse del agarre.  
White rio. -Solo soy así contigo. -Respondió meloso.  
-Déjame tranquilo. -Ordenó.  
El demonio le retiró con cuidado la bolsa de la cabeza, le arrancó los googles notando el gesto molesto que desataba.  
Slug pocas veces mostraba su rostro, detestaba las miradas llenas de juicio al notar la extrañeza de su semblante. Portaba un rostro de rasgos finos, piel morena, barba y cabello recortados, la interesante particularidad que tenía eran los pequeños detalles metálicos que adornaban ligeramente algunas partes de su piel, esto se debía a sus diversas modificaciones. El doctor había experimentado mucho en su propio cuerpo en un afán de mejorarse a sí mismo, sabía que podía ser más capaz, más útil, su ambición lo llevó al grado de dejar que la mitad de su cuerpo fuese reconstruida, su esbelta figura estaba compuesta de material electrónico y orgánico, conservaba toda su sensibilidad, sus sentidos y la dependencia a sus órganos, pero era más resistente y hábil que antes. Pudo lograr una construcción muy estética a pesar de que algo del cableado era notorio, quizá lo más desconcertante se hallaba en sus ojos rojo intenso.  
-Trato de... relajarte. -Acarició su cabellera.  
-Estás irritándome más. -Refunfuñó.  
\- ¿Por qué eres así? -Preguntó sonriente con un tono suave y melodioso- ¿Acaso no te gusta tener un jefe que te consienta? -Susurró en su oído. -Alguien que pudiera darte más que un momento de comodidad...  
Slug se levantó de golpe, se giró para encararlo, se veía molesto. - ¿Hay algún motivo de relevancia por el cual ha interrumpido mi trabajo, Señor White Hat? -Cuestionó con firmeza, recuperando su lugar como subordinado.  
White borró su sonrisa, lo observó impasible, repentinamente se inclinó acorralándolo en el escritorio. Slug se erizó, dejó el enojo de lado para sentir como los nervios lo invadían, el demonio lo tomó del mentón y se acercó peligrosamente. El doctor reaccionó agresivo, lo empujó con fuerza y asestó una dura bofetada en la mejilla de su jefe, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su ceño fruncido no lo abandonaron.  
-Vete a la mierda. -Soltó.  
White permaneció quieto por varios segundos, lentamente volvió a mirarlo, acarició el sitio donde fue golpeado, sonrió tenue. -Eres tan lindo.  
Algo común, más cotidiano de lo que quisieran. El demonio acostumbraba a ser incómodamente meloso en cada oportunidad que se le daba. Su asocial subordinado, sumergido siempre como un ermitaño en su oscuro laboratorio, tendía a rechazarlo constantemente, detestaba las acciones de su superior, lo ponían nervioso y confundido. No era estúpido, sabía lo que él quería, pero no iba a dárselo jamás, aborrecía la idea de que se tratara solo de un instante de diversión para el demonio, lo conocía lo suficiente, le encantaba ser en extremo cortés con las mujeres e inusualmente cariñoso con algunos hombres, no podía tomarlo en serio.  
-Lárgate de aquí. -Ordenó tajante.  
El demonio rio. -Definitivamente contigo jamás voy a aburrirme. -Murmuró- Para su desgracia, doctor Slug, necesito un favor.  
-Pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio. -Gruñó- ¿Qué quieres?  
-Necesito que envíes algo a la mansión de mi hermano... específicamente para el doctor Flug.  
-Acaban de darte una paliza ¿De verdad quieres meterte con ellos de nuevo?  
-No planeo nada en su contra, -Aclaró, hurgó en su bolsillo- quiero que envíes esto.  
De su saco extrajo un pequeño artefacto, era una sonaja sencilla, redonda de color negro, tenía diminutos detalles rojizos, un delgado anillo de flores, denotaba ser de un material fino, las piedrecillas que llevaba en su interior provocaban un dulce sonido al agitarla.  
-Un sonajero... ¿De bebé? -Soltó desconcertado- ¿Para qué enviarás algo como eso?  
-Es para mi futuro sobrino, una pequeña señal de paz... quiero estar involucrado, conocer a mi familia.  
Slug se rascó la cabeza, lo miraba estupefacto. - ¿Me perdí de algo? No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo.  
-Black tendrá un hijo.  
-Su novio es un hombre, White, nosotros no nos embarazamos. -Explicó, no podía parecerle más ridículo.  
-Black tendrá un hijo. -Repitió con firmeza- Para seres como nosotros no importan esos detalles.  
El doctor parpadeó confundido, permaneció en silencio varios segundos, analizaba las palabras del demonio. -Déjame ver si entiendo... dices que Flug, el chico con el que el idiota de tu hermano está casado, está embarazado.  
-En efecto.  
-Absurdo... -Resopló.  
-Para ti quizá, es algo poco común para tu especie, pero es muy real para la mía. -Admiró el juguete en su mano- Black no lo sabe, pero Flug engendrará pronto un hijo suyo.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-El chico comenzó hace poco con síntomas de un embarazo.  
-Podría ser cualquier cosa.  
-Lo sentí en su energía, incluso el mismo confirmó haber copulado con mi hermano en su día de celo, además... nuestro reloj de vida se prepara para funcionar.  
-Así que por eso fuimos con el anciano del tiempo. -Se masajeó la sien- ¿Tienes en cuenta que perderás tu inmortalidad cuando nazca esa cría?  
-Por supuesto. -Respondió con obviedad.  
\- ¿Y no te importa? -Cuestionó incrédulo.  
El demonio sonrió, mostraba ese gesto tan común en él. -En lo absoluto.  
-No lo entiendo...  
-Es obvio. -Rio divertido- Slug, es... el ciclo de la vida; nacer, crecer, reproducirse y eventualmente morir. No espero realmente que lo entiendas, tu especie busca siempre la supervivencia, a toda costa, intentan cazar sin descanso su longevidad... en cambio, nosotros somos inmortales, tan solo se nos permite madurar, vivimos hasta que decidimos no hacerlo, tenemos la opción de elegir cuando es momento de cederle el mundo a otro individuo, de abrirle el paso a otro ser, donar nuestra inmortalidad para que el maravilloso milagro de la vida sea posible. -Hablaba con ímpetu- Yo quiero presenciar ese milagro y la fatídica experiencia de la muerte, tan seductora experiencia para alguien con una larga y fatigante vida eterna, como yo. -Observaba al científico, mudo y expectante- Slug, quiero que ese ser nazca, haré lo que este en mis manos... y Black hará lo posible para que no sea así.  
\- ¿Crees que va a matarlo?  
-A estas alturas ya no estoy seguro de conocer del todo a mi hermano, pero sé que adora su inmortalidad. -Borró su sonrisa, desvío la mirada, pensativo- Por lo pronto solo quiero que envíes el juguete... y un saludo de mi parte. Tu podrido mundo tendrá pronto un nuevo rey.  
...  
El sol de la mañana acariciaba las espesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, el día era muy joven, dentro de la tranquilidad inmutable de la habitación, tenues sonidos del rose de dos pieles irrumpían con levedad el silencio. Ambas figuras erguidas llevaban un meloso juego de mimos silenciosos, un constante intercambio de besos lenes, degustaban sus labios con sumo cuidado mientras acariciaban el desnudo cuerpo ajeno, una simple pieza de ropa interior los dividía sin evitar que cada uno sintiese en el otro su viva erección, aun así, no pretendían sobrepasar su modesto juego. El joven de mirada verde se abrazaba del cuello del ensombrerado, sentado sobre su regazo, movía con lentitud sus caderas de forma involuntaria, bebía con vehemencia los labios de su demonio, su espalda era acariciada y su cabeza guiada a un ritmo lento.   
Apenas el sol había salido, el joven científico fue despertado por su pareja, el villano se dedicó a besar sus labios sin si quiera intercambiar alguna palabra y, de hecho, aún no lo hacían, solo se besaban. El motivo no era claro, podría ser un simple capricho que los llevó de un profundo sueño a un jugueteo por la mañana.  
El demonio se separó al fin, jadeaba, se dejó caer de espaldas obligando al chico a recostarse de vuelta con él, permanecieron abrazados e inmóviles. Black cepillaba el cabello de su doctor con los dedos, lo observaba con cuidado sin decir nada, le gustaba ver ese rostro por las mañanas, un poco adormilado, esos ojos enmarcados en lágrimas matutinas, le parecía sublime.  
Flug le devolvía la mirada, contorneaba con lentitud su fornido torso, adoraba esos hombros anchos, solo ese ser le había despertado el gusto por la figura masculina. Nada podía ser más lindo que eso, un despertar tan coqueto a lado de él, ya era una bella rutina.  
-Buenos días, señor. –Saludó al fin.   
No es como si desearan interrumpir el momento, pero era hora de trabajar, la organización debía retomar su rumbo, estaban más llenos de trabajo que de costumbre, todo era un completo caos en la mansión, inclusive sobre ellos se mostraba una notoria grieta, debían comenzar los arreglos de la mansión y del sistema entero de la organización. El científico miró su móvil, era una notificación que le avisaba que se había depositado a primera hora el dinero que White pagaría a la organización Black Hat y a cada subsidiario, aparentemente el científico de gabardina negra se había ocupado de compensar cada daño, al menos así hacía honor a su título de héroe.  
\- ¡Flug! –Gritó molesto el demonio a medio vestir- Evita dejar tus porquerías tiradas en todos lados. –Le lanzó una camiseta directo al rostro.  
El científico rio apenado y se puso la prenda, admitía ser bastante descuidado en el aspecto del orden, pero quizá Black estaba en el extremo opuesto, acostumbraba a ser demasiado pulcro. –Disculpe, señor. –Apreció como se colocaba la camisa, la imagen le recordó a su luna de miel, poco a poco más recuerdos de aquellos días llegaron, recordaba el desayuno en las mañanas, unos suaves y dulces panqueques. Su estómago rugió- Um… tengo hambre… -Murmuró relamiéndose los labios, curiosamente sintió un repentino y fuerte apetito por algo así.  
-No iniciaremos sin desayunar. –Habló el demonio, parecía haberlo escuchado, se ataba la corbata.  
-Espero que la cocina esté intacta… uf quisiera unos panqueques con miel y un café… quizá un poco de fruta, no estarían mal algunas galletas… oh lo que daría por un helado. –Hablaba distraído.  
\- ¿Un helado? –Cuestionó confundido, podía ver que el joven solo balbuceaba, relamía sus labios con mucho ímpetu, al parecer tenía más que solo hambre.  
-Sí… de chocolate… -El científico rio- lo siento, señor, pensaba en voz alta.  
-Creí que no te gustaba mucho el dulce.  
-En realidad no, pero tengo deseo de comer algo así. -Se encogió de hombros- No lo sé.  
Black se acercó, se puso frente a él mientras intentaba terminar de arreglarse la corbata. El doctor le sonrió dulce, tomó la prenda y lo ayudó a ajustarla. Al mismo tiempo, el demonio le peinó el cabello con los dedos y ató su usual coleta. Era una rutina muy amorosa.  
Un poco más tarde, el científico se ocupaba de preparar el desayuno, olvidó por completo que su experimento continuaba siendo tan pequeño como una pelota de ping pong, cocinaba mientras el oso azul comía una galleta en la mesa del comedor, una golosina gigante para él en ese momento. Esponjosos panqueques salían una y otra vez, era una mañana feliz a pesar de todo, preparaba el desayuno incluso para la chica demente.  
En el comedor, Demencia se ocupaba de enfriar un tazón de papilla de zanahoria, la joven intentaba maniobrar con las vendas en su mano y hombro, no era mucho, pero se sentía incómoda, lo terrible era que debía permanecer vendada y quieta por varios días, la batalla del día anterior la sacó de la jugada por completo, los diversos raspones sanarían pronto, pero su hombro, muñeca y tobillo tardarían un poco más, especialmente por no haber sentido algunas de las dolencias hasta esa mañana, atenderlas tarde se volvería un problema. Estaba por alimentar a su pequeño invitado, Lady Belle le solicitó a la chica encargarse de su pequeño pooka por algunos días, una petición a la que no pudo encontrarle sentido, pero estaba feliz de cumplir. Dryadalis estaba sentado en una silla de bebé, aquella que Flug utilizó alguna vez cuando 5.0.5. era tan solo un cachorro. Pequeño, inquieto y tierno, Demencia estaba fascinada con su presencia, desde la noche anterior se encargó de arroparlo y cuidarlo, era una misión que debía cumplirse exitosamente, no podía defraudar a su dama.  
-Está listo. -Anunció el doctor entrando en el lugar, llevaba dos platos con altas montañas de panqueques, el oso azul se asomaba de su bolsillo- Come.  
-Primero debe comer él, -Respondió, intentaba darle una cucharada de la papilla- pero no quiere. -El conejo negro con ojos resplandecientes, se removía en la silla.  
-Lo estás haciendo mal. -Se acercó hasta la chica- Lo que intentas darle no luce apetitoso, debes hacer que sea divertido comerlo, es como un niño. -Le arrebató la cuchara, comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro frente a él- Aquí viene un avión cuchara, -Dijo meloso- si no lo comes lo haré yo. -Dijo fingiendo que lo comería, acercó de nuevo la cuchara a Dryadalis y el pequeño pooka la acepto sin chistar moviendo sus orejas y cola- Luego debes limpiar el sobrante con la cuchara y vuelves a darle ese poco.  
-Oh... ¿Tuviste hermanos pequeños o algo así? -Preguntó admirada.  
-No, soy hijo único, -Contestó regresándole la cuchara y el tazón- tuve que aprender cuando hice a 5.0.5., después de muchos días de frustración por fin encontré la manera de hacerlo comer. -Sacó al pequeño experimento y lo dejó en la mesa- Solo asegúrate de que no tenga el sabor como su apariencia, o va a escupirlo todo y lo más probable es que sea en tu cara.  
La chica rio. - ¿Lo dices por experiencia?  
-Si... No es agradable.  
El señor de la mansión entró en el lugar, caminó serio, apoyado en su bastón hasta poder sentarse en su silla.  
-Bienvenido, señor, le traeré su desayuno.  
\- ¿Cuándo volverá el oso a la normalidad? -Preguntó dando un gran sorbo a su café.  
-En cuanto construya un nuevo rayo. -Respondió a lo lejos- Lo haré antes de que vengan a reparar ese piso.  
\- ¿Contrataste un servicio? -Interrogó la joven.  
-Soy un científico, no un arquitecto o albañil, no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.  
-Que fastidio... -Soltó el demonio.  
-No hay opción, todo es un desastre, tengo que restablecer el sistema entero, arreglar Hatbots, reconstruir máquinas de mi laboratorio... sí que es un fastidio... -Finalizó decaído, regresó con un plato con un gran filete, lucía poco apetitoso, Black lo miró interrogante- Disculpe, no suelo cocinar seguido. -Comentó apenado.  
Black resopló. -Como sea. -Comenzó a comer con desgano.  
Más tarde, la mansión entera estaba atiborrada de personas ajenas, una docena de trabajadores se ocupaban de reparar los daños del edificio, eran constructores de la organización, exclusivos de ella, siendo villanos no podían contratar a cualquiera. Los individuos apreciaban detenidamente los daños, algunos ya comenzaban a romper algunos muros sin remedio. Black supervisaba personalmente su labor, el doctor se encontraba ocupado y él mismo no podía trabajar en su propia oficina, por más que le molestase, debía encargarse de que todo saliera justo como quería.  
Algo en el suelo llamó su atención, el pequeño Dryadalis vagaba por la mansión, mordía la tela de su pantalón tirando de él. Black lo miró con disgusto, lo levantó con una mano, gruñó ante el gesto impasible del pequeño conejo.  
\- ¡Demencia! Tu animal está suelto. -Gritó.  
La joven llegó rápidamente, le arrebató al espíritu de las manos un tanto alarmada, no creía que el demonio tuviera la intensión de dañarlo, pero era muy capaz.  
-Madame Belle hizo mucho hincapié en que no lo dejaras solo. -Reprendió- Parece que eres incapaz de cuidarlo debidamente.  
Demencia hizo un puchero. -Puedo cuidarlo bien, fue un descuido.  
-Evítalo. -Ordenó.  
-Sí, Blacky... -Respondió cabizbaja.  
La chica adoraba su nueva labor, no podría trabajar por los próximos días, era una distracción perfecta, el pequeño espíritu le había resultado bastante lindo, cuidarlo era un placer y la muestra más grande de confianza que la dama conejo de la había dado, pero sentirse subestimada le bajaba bastante la autoestima, la creían incapaz de cuidar de una vida, no le gustaba, debía demostrar que podía.  
El timbre de la mansión resonó, el villano le hizo una seña a la joven indicándole que fuera a abrir. Sin chistar, la chica lagartija fue renqueando a la salida con el pooka en brazos. Al abrir no pudo ver a nadie, ni siquiera alejándose, pero sobre el tapete de la entrada había una pequeña caja blanca, no tenía ningún sello, solo una pequeña etiqueta con la silueta de un sombrero. Después de varios segundos reaccionó alarmada, intuía de dónde provenía, la levantó e inspeccionó, en una esquina tenía una diminuta etiqueta con el nombre del destinatario: "Dr. Flug Slys". Entró en la mansión, su primera intención fue llevarla con el demonio, pero, pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que no permitiera que llegara al científico, decidió llevarla con su dueño... y de paso saber cuál era el contenido, era curiosa.  
En el laboratorio, Flug estaba concentrado, colocaba diminutos tornillos en un arma, le daba los detalles finales al nuevo rayo agrandador, le tomó un par de horas terminarlo, lograr encontrar todos sus menesteres en el tremendo desastre que había ahí fue un reto.  
-Está listo. -Soltó contento- Prepárate 5.0.5.  
El pequeño oso se encontraba sobre una silla, los sonidos que emitía eran casi inaudibles, pero agitaba sus brazos en señal de aprobación. El científico disparó en primera estancia a un pequeño tornillo sobre el suelo, debía probarlo antes de usarlo sobre el experimento.   
-Parece funcionar bien. -Dijo satisfecho y disparó al oso azul.  
El animal retomó finalmente su tamaño normal, se acercó sin reparo hasta poder abrazar al doctor.  
-Baw... -Soltó restregándose en el joven.  
-Ya está, pequeño, -Lo acarició- todo está en orden.  
La más grande mentira que había dicho, no estaba ni cerca de terminar sus labores, el laboratorio aún era un desastre, no tenía ayudantes suficientes, debía reparar Hatbots para poder continuar.  
Suspiró frustrado. -Ahora solo debo...  
\- ¡Flug! -Gritó Demencia entrando en el laboratorio, azotando la puerta.  
El joven viró los ojos. -Demencia, ahora no tengo tiempo para atenderte.  
-Te llegó algo. -Dijo restándole importancia a su contestación, sentándose en un escritorio, extendió la pequeña caja.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? -Cuestionó confundido, la tomó e inspeccionó.  
-Un regalito del idiota del sombrero blanco.  
Flug se sobresaltó, casi soltó el paquete en medio de la sorpresa. - ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
-Llegó a la puerta, -Se encogió de hombros- supuse que era de él por el sello. -Dejó al pequeño pooka en el suelo- Ábrelo, vamos.  
-No creo que sea buena idea, podría ser una trampa, debería llevarlo con Black Hat.  
-Ugh... Si lo llevas con él nunca sabrás que hay dentro, no seas cobarde.  
Flug arqueó una ceja. -Que no lo abrieras tú misma me dice que no soy el único que teme hacerlo.  
-Soy valiente, no estúpida. -Respondió con simpleza.  
El científico podía notar el recelo y temor que la joven logró desarrollar al demonio blanco, fue una experiencia difícil para todos, pero ella recibió la peor parte. Observó detenidamente el paquete, suspiró resignado y comenzó a abrirlo. La chica se inclinó con interés, se colocó a su lado.  
Al abrir la caja, lo primero en asomarse de su interior era una nota.  
"Dr. Flug.  
Me permito suponer que debe parecerte extraño recibir un regalo de nuestra parte, no espero que lo aceptes con gusto. White Hat insiste en restablecer una relación armoniosa entre ambas organizaciones, no deben temer, puedo asegurar que sus intenciones son buenas pese a sus numerosos errores.  
El jefe me ha hablado de tu lamentable condición, aunque creo que debes estar muy feliz por ello, eres sin duda el tipo más raro que he conocido. Debo admitir que tengo especial interés en esta inusual situación, quisiera darle seguimiento a tu caso, una circunstancia memorable para la ciencia, me comprometo a ayudarte si me permites tener los registros de su desarrollo y hacer los análisis y experimentos correspondientes.   
En fin, deseo que este detalle sea suficiente muestra de nuestro apoyo, un detalle simple, pero creo que va a gustarte. Anexo mi número telefónico para mantenernos en contacto.  
Atte: Dr. Slug Flys."  
\- ¿Condición? -Preguntó la joven- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
-No estoy seguro... -Respondió distraído mientras hurgaba en la caja.  
\- ¿Hay algo más?  
El científico extrajo de entre un montón de bolitas de poliestireno un pequeño y delicado objeto, un fino sonajero negro con preciosos detalles rojos, sencillo y elegante, tintineaba dulcemente al moverlo.  
\- ¿Un sonajero? -Murmuró Flug.  
-Oh... ¡Debe ser para tu bebé! -Exclamó.  
-Demencia ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya lo hablamos, eso es imposible. -Respondió fastidiado.  
-Pero puede que él no lo sepa. -Sugirió.  
El doctor la miró pensativo, no sonaba tan descabellado, después de todo la nota hablaba del desarrollo de algo y de una situación "feliz", quizá el demonio blanco tenía esa idea.  
-Me pregunto cómo logró convencer a Slug de eso.  
\- ¿Y qué tal si es verdad? -Inició ganándose en respuesta un gesto molesto por parte del chico- vamos nerd, Blacky es un demonio súper poderoso, quizá si puedes embarazarte... de algún modo, además has vomitado constantemente y esta mañana comiste como un cerdo.  
Flug rio sonoramente. -Se necesita más para corroborar un embarazo, no solo vomitar y comer mucho. -Explicó- Además el señor Black Hat me confirmó que no era posible.  
La joven se talló el rostro. -Tonto, Black no sabía ni como metértela en su primera vez.  
El científico enrojeció. -Tú... ¿Cómo? -Balbuceó.  
-Yo le enseñé. -Respondió orgullosa dejando al doctor boquiabierto, incrédulo y avergonzado- Deberías considerarlo. -Levantó al pequeño conejo y caminó a la salida sin decir más.  
El doctor permaneció estático, vio a la chica irse sin poder decir nada. Tenía razón, lo admitía, Black Hat parecía ser bastante ignorante en temas relacionados, recordaba bien aquella nada grata primera experiencia en la que el demonio estuvo por dejarlo incapacitado inconscientemente, si no tenía conocimiento sobre eso, cabía la posibilidad de que ignorara por completo su propia naturaleza. No sabía de qué manera la chica lo había instruido, pero no quería detalles. White se mostró mucho más abierto respecto al tema, ahora que lo recordaba, en realidad nunca escuchó al demonio mencionar una hembra, tal vez Demencia tenía más razón de la que creía... o tal vez nadie tenía razón. Buscó entre los anaqueles derrumbados aquella libreta en donde había hecho registro de esa información, el oso azul solo lo observaba en silencio, confundido. Tras encontrar el cuaderno, leyó rápidamente todo lo que había escrito, a veces lamentaba su pésima caligrafía, le costaba leer su propia letra. Una palabra clave acrecentó sus inquietudes, "Huevo" así lo había llamado el héroe, varias palabras similares que hacían parecer que era más la implantación de un parásito o simbionte que una fecundación, de hecho, él mismo había negado esa posibilidad, si lo pensaba así entonces tenía mucho más sentido, eso significaba...  
-Que estupidez... -Soltó entre risas- es absurdo, no puede ser que esté pensando en esto. -Dijo para sí mismo.  
Sentía que se estaba dejando llevar por suposiciones absurdas, una chica demente y un demonio lunático le estaban insinuando algo que era biológicamente imposible, era una locura considerar que estaban en lo cierto, entonces ¿Por qué estaba dibujando los planos de una máquina de ultrasonido?   
Tras darse cuenta arrancó la hoja, se rascó la cabeza con desesperación. -Ugh... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -Tomó su radio- ¡Hatbots! -Llamó- Lo siento 5.0.5. necesito que salgas, debo arreglar este desastre. -Le habló con seriedad al experimento.  
5.0.5 asintió inseguro, abandonó el lugar, antes dio un vistazo a su adorado doctor, se veía pensativo, le temía a esa expresión, algo lo agobiaba.  
El científico se dedicó a arreglar sus máquinas mientras los pocos robots que aún le quedaban lo ayudaban a limpiar y poner orden. El sonajero se encontraba junto a él, oculto en su caja donde no pudiera molestarlo, pero tan cerca que no lograra olvidarlo. Sentía una feroz inquietud, esperaba poder distraerse con su trabajo.  
Las horas transcurrieron, la mansión comenzaba a verse como antes, era imposible que sus arreglos terminaran ese mismo día, pero ya había un gran cambio. El demonio estaba exasperado, odiaba el polvo levantado por las reparaciones, bajo otras circunstancias él mismo habría podido poner orden, su poder se lo permitía, pero el desastre había sido tal que no tuvo idea de por dónde comenzar, no se trataba de chasquear un dedo, debía tener en mente muy claro lo que deseaba, definitivamente ahora odiaba más a su hermano.  
-Idiota. -Murmuró.  
-A sus órdenes, señor. -Respondió Flug a su espalda.  
-Tú no, el otro idiota. -Bufó- El estúpido de White finalmente logró frenar a la organización, aunque fuese temporalmente.  
-Fue astuto...  
-O nosotros demasiado descuidados...  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observaban a los hombres trabajar. El científico se recargó en la barandilla de la escalera junto a ellos. Desde temprano no pudo dejar de pensar en el sonajero y las palabras del científico de los héroes, sus ocupaciones no fueron suficientes para ayudarlo a olvidarse del tema. Aún pensaba que era ridículo tomarlo en serio, pero a su vez era como si algo muy pequeño dentro de él le dijera que debía considerarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Jugó con sus dedos, estaba nervioso, quería intentar hablar de ello con el demonio, aunque la idea fuera remota, quería saber si el villano estaría dispuesto a aceptar una circunstancia así, no tenía pensado contarle acerca del obsequio que recibió, simplemente hablaría de ello como una idea absurda en la que pensó de repente.  
-Señor Black Hat... si usted tuviera un hijo ¿Sería feliz?  
El demonio lo miró extrañado. -No, significaría que me volví mortal. -Respondió tajante.  
Flug tragó pesado. -Pero... ¿No podría disfrutarlo ni siquiera un poco? Digo, independiente de su mortalidad... Le quedaría una vida larga con una familia ¿No le gustaría?  
Black arqueó una ceja. - ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?  
-Yo ugh... -Balbuceó- solo pensaba en cómo sería todo si tuviésemos hijos.  
-Es absurdo, no sucederá.  
\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro? -Cuestionó irritado.  
-Flug, ¿White te ha dicho algo?  
El científico no pudo responder.  
-Ya me parecía una locura de las suyas. -Se talló el rostro- Flug, eres un científico... O algo así, deberías saber que es imposible.  
-White Hat se mostró mucho más abierto conmigo, -Respondió encaprichado- me habló de cosas que usted desconoce.  
\- ¿Qué cosas? -Cuestionó molesto.  
-Bueno, ya sé para qué son las púas.  
-Ugh... No sé para qué pregunté... No sé qué es lo que White te dijo, pero no podemos ser padres ¿Entiendes?  
El chico resopló, agobiado. -Como diga...  
El demonio viró los ojos, suspiró resignado. Ese era el gesto que el joven mostraba cuando el trato con él lo frustraba, cuando sentía que no podían comunicarse armoniosamente.  
-No sé si sería feliz... -Inició, llamó la atención del doctor- jamás lo consideré como una posibilidad, nunca ha estado en mis planes. -Explicó- Alguna vez fui parte de una familia, no tengo recuerdos agradables que atesorar como para desear engendrar un hijo, solo sé que no quiero abandonar mi inmortalidad. -Finalizó.  
Flug lo miró sorprendido, logró abrir por un instante el cascarón duro y rejego de su jefe, consiguió que se sincerara en un tema aparentemente delicado para él. Le gustaba escucharlo abrirse, pero ahora tenía otra preocupación: Black amaba demasiado su inmortalidad. En la remota posibilidad de que todas esas fantasiosas ideas sobre concebir un hijo fuesen ciertas, el demonio estaría en contra por el simple hecho de tener que volverse mortal en el proceso, suponía entonces que sería un hijo no deseado, aquello lo obligaba a desear que todo fuera falso.  
-Le agradezco por decirlo, señor. -Comentó sonriente- Aunque... creo que yo sería muy feliz criando un hijo a su lado, -Desvío la mirada- si usted fuera mortal también sería feliz... después de todo, algún día voy a morir y tendré que dejarlo solo, yo no soy inmortal.  
El científico se acercó para besar la mejilla del demonio, él lo observaba serio, repentinamente pareció pensativo, caminó alejándose sin decir más, encaminándose a su laboratorio. Ahora estaba decidido, esa conversación era motivo suficiente, no importaba que tan imposible pareciera, debía corroborarlo y de ser así interrumpiría ese "embarazo", por el bien de ambos.  
Tomó de vuelta su libreta, retomó la idea en su cabeza del diseño de una máquina de ultrasonido. Dibujaba calmadamente, todo a su alrededor estaba finalmente en orden, aún debía fabricar más Hatbots, pero al menos la mayor parte de sus pendientes estaban terminados. Un recuerdo repentino atacó su cabeza, se levantó de su sitio y revisó un anaquel cerrado, atiborrado de objetos que no utilizaba con frecuencia, encontró finalmente la caja que buscaba. Había olvidado por completo un detalle importante de su querido experimento, el oso azul requirió miles de pruebas después de su creación, el temor de que no fuese estable lo llevó a comprar mucha maquinaria que él mismo no pudo fabricar debido al tiempo, apremiaba, finalmente el oso pudo vivir pese a sus diversas fallas. Extrajo de la caja una máquina vieja de ultrasonido, era en verdad antigua, pero funcionaba, nuevamente el tiempo apremiaba y su ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro, tenía que confirmarlo ya. Tras armar el aparato, el joven bebió cantidades industriales de agua, debía decir que se sentía estúpido haciéndolo, él no contaba con un útero, pero era un protocolo a seguir para un ultrasonido pélvico.  
Sentado frente a la pantalla de la maquina encendida, respiraba profundo, retenía el líquido en la medida de lo que podía, intentaba atravesar el miedo, cada vez parecía más real, poco a poco dejaba de ser absurdo. Pasó el transductor untado en gel por todo su vientre, varias imágenes borrosas se proyectaron en la pantalla, lo paseaba de aquí a allá, buscando algo.  
-Ugh... ¿Qué rayos se supone que tengo que ver? -Se preguntó fastidiado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba buscando.  
Era muy tonto imaginar que repentinamente observaría un útero. Pensando en las palabras del demonio blanco, aquellas en las que decía que el "huevo" encontraría la manera de subsistir, suponía que debía ser un poco más hábil, buscar algo fuera de lugar.   
Una pequeña anomalía, un diminuto cuerpo extraño se visualizó en la pantalla, algo por completo externo a cualquiera de sus órganos, por su nitidez podía ser algo similar a un globo lleno de agua, pequeño, prácticamente imperceptible. -No puede ser... -Soltó incrédulo, se inclinó intentando ver mejor la pantalla- ¿Qué diablos...? -Asustado, el científico soltó el transductor, se cubrió el rostro reteniendo un grito- No, no, no... -Repetía, tomó rápidamente el aparato de vuelta- Me equivoqué...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (El nombre de Slug ni siquiera sé si lo han puesto así antes jajaja, pero si lo traducimos es extraño y gracioso XD)


	34. Las cuatro estaciones: Invierno parte 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa de nuevo…  
> Soy terrible, de verdad lamento el largo retraso, pero ha habido inusuales acontecimientos en estos días y fue complicado darle lo que yo quería a este capítulo.  
> Espero puedan disculparme, este fin volveré a actualizar, tuve que darme un respiro de la escuela por cuestiones que se salieron de mis manos, pero solo serán unos días así que tengo tiempo para escribir como es debido.  
> ¡Continuamos con esta saga!   
> Pero antes, una serie de datos importantes, en realidad va a parecer clase de biología jaja  
> *Inhala*   
> Membranas extraembrionarias: Estas son unas envolturas de protección para el producto (embrión) durante la gestación, serían; Corion, amnios, saco vitelino y alantoides.  
> Embrión: Es el óvulo fecundado, o la etapa inicial del desarrollo de un ser vivo, en los seres humanos el término aplica solo hasta la semana 8, después sería llamado “feto”.  
> Ecografía: Imagen obtenida en un estudio de ultrasonido, también puede nombrársele así a dicho estudio.  
> Biometría hemática (Esta palabra no la utilicé como tal, pero es el estudio de sangre realizado aquí): Este estudio hace un conteo de células sanguíneas en relación al volumen sanguíneo. Podría sonar extraño, pero tenemos una cierta cantidad de cada célula por microlitro de sangre, cm3 o decilitro. Una baja o un aumento puede significar una patología.  
> Aclaración de un error intencional jaja: Solo el ultrasonido transvaginal puede mostrar al embrión a partir de la sexta semana, pero aquí usé un ultrasonido común porque… bueno, Flug no tiene vagina XD  
> Glándula: Estructura capaz de sintetizar (crear) sustancias, como las hormonas, por ejemplo.  
> Anestésico: Sustancia que tiene la capacidad de provocar la pérdida de sensibilidad.  
> Célula germinal: En este caso se habla de las células que inician la vida, las cuales serían el ovulo y el espermatozoide. Aunque en este caso me quiero referir a lo que inició la vida, independientemente de que tipo de célula es.  
> Unicelular: Una sola célula, un ejemplo serían las bacterias o algunos parásitos como los protozoarios.  
> Haploide: Mmm este es difícil de simplificar, les explico (aunque quizá ya lo sepan), nosotros tenemos 2 juegos de cromosomas, 23 pares, esto quiere decir que tenemos 23 tipos de cromosomas diferentes, pero son 2 de cada uno, en total tenemos 46, cada célula de nuestro cuerpo posee 46 cromosomas o 23 pares, lo que las hace células “diploides”. Cuando se habla de una célula haploide, se refiere a que tiene solo un juego de cromosomas (23 cromosomas totales, sin par), el ejemplo perfecto son las células germinales (ovulo y espermatozoide), que al unirse en la fecundación suman los 46 cromosomas que tendrá cada célula del cuerpo… ¿Si me di a entender? Jaja  
> Cópula: Unión sexual de dos individuos jaja me da risa ponerles este porque es obvio que ya lo saben, pero por si las dudas.  
> Corion: Membrana exterior que envuelve al embrión y da origen a la placenta.  
> Pluricelular: Organismo que se constituye de dos o más células.  
> Vaso sanguíneo: Estructuras que conducen la sangre en el organismo, son las venas, arterias, capilares, vénulas, arteriolas…  
> Cordón umbilical: Ok, en este caso no se refiere a uno como tal, el cordón originalmente está conformado de dos arterias y una vena, pero funciona para lo que mencionaré: alimentar, intercambio de oxígeno y eliminación de desechos.  
> Anticoagulante: Sustancia que inhibe la coagulación de la sangre (costras, trombos y demás)  
> Anemia: Es una afección al organismo provocada por la falta de glóbulos rojos sanos, sin ellos no hay transporte de oxígeno y nutrientes a las células.  
> Plaquetas: Son fragmentos citoplasmáticos, parte del contenido de la sangre y son indispensables para la coagulación de la sangre, sirven para generar un tapón en las heridas y evitar que la sangre siga corriendo.  
> Hemolítico: en este caso me referí a una sustancia que provoca hemólisis, la cual es la destrucción de los glóbulos rojos (puede conducir a anemia).  
> Uff… perdón por la engorrosa explicación, pero ahora si me aventé un discurso con terminología médica y quiero que no quede dudas.   
> Ahora sí, a continuar con lo nuestro <3  
> “Las cuatro estaciones”  
> Antonio Vivaldi.  
> Concierto N°. 4 en fa menor L'inverno (El Invierno).  
>  I. Allegro non molto.  
> (Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Alan Ituriel)

Sonidos guturales retumbaban por las paredes del baño, producto de la combinación del miedo, el asco y las hormonas. El joven doctor se hallaba de rodillas frente al retrete, vomitaba sin parar mientras sostenía un pañuelo lleno de sangre sobre su vientre.  
Las nítidas imágenes sobre la pantalla de la máquina de ultrasonido, confirmaron todos sus temores, miedos que había considerado irracionales poco antes, era una circunstancia comúnmente imposible, ahora era su realidad. Cometió el error de pensar que su naturaleza seguiría siendo ordinaria al lado de un oscuro demonio con poderes abrumadoramente inmensos, finalmente su ser no podría permanecer intacto mucho tiempo. En el monitor se reflejó la silueta de lo que podría ser una membrana extraembrionaria, pequeña, evidente, semejante a un globo lleno de agua, mostraba claramente al diminuto embrión en su interior, resguardado entre el líquido. No cabía duda, no podía ser nada más, todo concordaba a la perfección con sus nuevas sospechas.  
Justo después de saber la verdad, el mundo cayó sobre él, la desesperación se apoderó de su mente, sintió de inmediato una terrible angustia, no solo por la extrañeza de la situación, también por la necesidad de remediarlo lo más pronto posible. No podía decírselo a Black Hat, lo condenaría. No lo pensó, rápidamente tomó un par de jeringas, las rellenó de un anestésico local y tomó un bisturí, algo que aparentaba ser una idea excelente pese al hecho de que no se trataría para nada de una herida simple, abriría sus entrañas para deshacerse de un castigo inminente. Tan solo tocar su piel lo frenó, provocó un pequeño corte, bastante escandaloso, a decir verdad, la sangre fluyó rápido, no había dolor gracias a los fármacos, pero la imagen en su mente de ir aún más profundo le resultó aterradora, no podría penetrar más sin correr un gran riesgo, podría desmayarse del impacto o el dolor y terminar desangrándose por un descuido, definitivamente no podría hacerlo él mismo. Cerró el corte con un par de puntadas y la angustia lo envió directo al baño, con un estómago revuelto e inmensas ganas de devolver lo que había en él.   
-Ugh… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –Se preguntó abrumado.  
Se puso de pie con dificultad, apoyado en el lavamanos se miró al espejo, el paño en su vientre estaba húmedo, la herida se lastimó por el esfuerzo y lo hizo sangrar, su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos llorosos, no estaba bien.  
En vista de no poder encontrar una solución por sí mismo, decidió tomar medidas más drásticas, buscar el apoyo recientemente ofrecido de alguien con tanto conocimiento como él. Caminó a hurtadillas hasta volver a su laboratorio, no debía dejar que nadie lo viese así. Tomó su móvil y marcó un número, la persona al otro lado de la línea no tardó en responder.  
-Slug... -Llamó- acepto tu ayuda y tus condiciones.  
...  
En la recámara más elegante de la mansión, el lord se aflojaba la corbata. Estaba harto de todo su día, su saco y sombrero estaban polvorientos, su cuerpo entero se sentía sucio. Supervisar la obra fue exasperante, incómodo, un desorden molesto a la vista. Finalmente, el trabajo del día fue rápido y productivo, las reparaciones más grandes ya habían sido realizadas con éxito, pero aún quedaban varios días de fastidiosa construcción, especialmente por todo lo que debían tapizar y alfombrar.  
Se desvistió, dobló cuidadosamente cada una de sus prendas y las depositó en un cesto, entró en su gran baño y abrió la llave de la tina. Si de algo podía enorgullecerse era de su pulcritud, aquellas cosas demoniacas relacionadas a los fluidos extraños e insectos no eran más que una imagen, simple apariencia, le gustaba el orden y limpieza, eso incluía su aseo personal, especialmente teniendo conciencia de que compartía la cama con alguien más, cuestión de educación.  
Un largo y cálido baño lo dejó listo para esperar a su ocupado acompañante, varias horas sin saber nada de él. La intromisión de su hermano los dejó con una agobiante carga de trabajo, suponía que el doctor querría desvelarse, para su sorpresa, el joven entró un instante después a la habitación.  
-Buenas noches, señor. -Saludó con una sonrisa.  
El demonio no respondió, solo se hizo a un lado en la cama, una señal de invitarlo a acompañarlo, sin embargo, el joven no se movió de su sitio.  
-Disculpe, vengo a decirle que no dormiré aquí esta noche.  
Black reaccionó sorprendido. - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Lo lamento, señor, tengo mucho trabajo, no conseguí acabar todos los pendientes de hoy y...  
-Lo terminarás mañana. -Interrumpió.  
Flug se mordió el labio, nervioso. -Quisiera terminar hoy, no quiero pasar otro día dejándole la supervisión de la obra solo a usted. -Se excusó.  
El ensombrerado arqueó una ceja, dudoso, no quería negarse a dejarle ese trabajo al chico, detestaba hacerlo, pero esa noche tenía... planes. -Como quieras, -Respondió resignado- pero antes... acércate. -Ordenó.  
El científico resopló, imaginaba lo que quería. Estaba acostumbrado, ya había perdido la cuenta de los momentos que habían pasado en intimidad, no le disgustaba, por el contrario, era una rutina que adoraba, admitía que ambos eran bastante intensos en ese aspecto de su relación, no podían pasar un solo día sin tener las manos del otro encima. El problema en ese momento era el hecho de que, de permitírselo, estaría dándole cabida a su jefe para admirar su terrible herida con puntadas en su abdomen y eso lo haría hacer preguntas, sin mencionar que eso lo pondría más nervioso y quizá terminaría vomitando o al menos quedando del mismo color pálido del que tanto trabajo le costó deshacerse.  
-Preferiría que nos abstuviéramos por esta noche. -Habló nervioso.   
El villano parpadeó atónito, un incómodo silencio inundó la habitación. No pudo evitar tener la vergonzosa sensación de que estaba evitándolo por lo sucedido anteriormente. - ¿Es por... el tema de los hijos y esas tonterías?  
Flug reaccionó alarmado, notando su poco tacto y la posibilidad de haber hecho sentir rechazado a su pareja, pudo ocurrírsele algo mejor. - ¡No! Para nada, señor, no quise... -Contestó casi a gritos- Ugh es solo que estoy cansado y un poco sucio, no quisiera hacerlo en este estado, no se trata de ningún capricho, lo juro.  
El villano se puso de pie, se acercó, lo besó tomándolo por las mejillas, de forma suave, un mensaje implícito de mera comprensión, de cualquier manera, no podía obligarlo a nada... O al menos no quería. -Ve a trabajar. -Ordenó, regresó a la cama.  
El doctor no desperdició la oportunidad, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.  
Black permaneció sentado en la cama, no tenía necesidad de dormir, ahora no quería hacerlo, los planes cambiaron, esperaría a que el joven terminara o al menos cambiara de opinión.  
Flug desvió su camino, aquella fue la mentira más grande que había dicho en mucho tiempo y, de hecho, estaba por hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirse. No fue a su laboratorio, no había razón, el trabajo fue terminado horas antes, se dedicó a terminarlo a fin de no levantar sospechas por la mañana; caminó hasta su habitación, los rondines de los Hatbots fueron cambiados de ruta, no debía ser grabado; se colocó frente a la ventana, una joven araña le indicó un camino de salida alguna vez, su cuarto era el único con ventana al patio trasero; de su bolsillo extrajo su rayo interdimensional, ahora pensaba que debió darle un mejor alcance dentro de una misma dimensión, podría haber sido un magnífico transporte, pero debido a su poca capacidad, en ese momento solo era una puerta de salida, lo apuntó fuera de la ventana, lo más lejos que pudo, en cuanto los portales se abrieron salió sin pensarlo. La noche era fresca, pero la riesgosa situación lo hacía sudar, miró a sus espaldas, la gran mansión se alzaba tras de sí y nadie en ella tenía conocimiento de lo que hacía, nadie lo sospechaba, estaba solo en esto, no tenía idea de hasta dónde podría llegar aquello. Cruzó la calle, las farolas alumbraban a duras penas las amplias banquetas, caminó por una larga calle desolada, a sus costados había, en su mayoría, casas abandonadas. Frenó en una esquina, no pasó mucho cuando un automóvil blanco de vidrios polarizados, bastante moderno, se detuvo junto a él y abrió sus puertas sin ninguna ayuda, Flug tragó pesado, entró en el vehículo.   
...  
Plácidamente dormida, Demencia se removía en su rosada cama. El pequeño pooka yacía recostado en una cuna de madera, de apariencia sencilla, igualmente dormido. Repentinamente un pequeño brillo violáceo se despidió de él. El cambio de iluminación en la habitación logró despertar a la joven, se levantó un tanto alarmada por la peculiar circunstancia. El cuerpo vaporoso del espíritu creció ligeramente, tan solo unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente para ser un poco notorio. Demencia reaccionó emocionada.  
\- ¡Dryadalis! -Exclamó descuidadamente, asomada sobre la cuna, logrando despertar al pequeño conejo- Oh... Lo siento. -Se disculpó apenada.  
Se reacomodó su pequeño pijama rosada de tirantes, levantó al pooka de la cuna. Aprovechándose de haberlo despertado accidentalmente, correría a mostrarle el valioso acontecimiento al científico, curiosamente era el único que le había mostrado apoyo para cuidar al espíritu, al menos debía mantenerlo informado del progreso. Lady Belle ya había mencionado lo que ocurriría; el pooka crecería con el paso de los días y aquello aumentaría el ritmo si recibía el trato adecuado, aparentemente estaba haciéndolo bien.  
Salió de su habitación, directo al laboratorio, no recordaba haber escuchado al joven ir a su habitación o a la de Black a dormir, significaba que seguía trabajando. Caminaba por los pasillos, una pequeña tropa de Hatbutlers pasó a su lado, vigilando como siempre, abruptamente los robots frenaron su paso. La joven ladeo la cabeza, desconcertada, se acercó con cuidado, las máquinas tenían los ojos brillando estáticamente, pasmados.  
-Hey... -Llamó, no hubo respuesta- yo no los rompí. -Aseguró, nerviosa.  
La luz en sus ojos parpadeó repetidas veces, tras detenerse siguieron su curso, pero no era normal, cambiaron su dirección habitual. Demencia estaba confundida, pensaba en algún extraño error que aún tuviera el sistema después de lo ocurrido, tratando de restarle importancia, siguió su curso.  
El laboratorio estaba vacío, las luces encendidas, pero no parecía que el doctor trabajara en algo, imaginaba que estaba fuera buscando algún recurso que le hiciera falta, volvería en cualquier momento. Vagó por el sitio con su conejo en brazos, le gustaba curiosear entre los juguetes del científico. La pantalla del ordenador principal mostraba una ventana parpadeante, se acercó intrigada a indagar, dejó al espíritu en el suelo, era del sistema de seguridad, marcaba un extraño error por una modificación reciente, tecleó un poco, pero no consiguió repararlo, no conocía tan bien el sistema.  
El conejo negro dio pequeños saltos por todo el lugar, olfateaba lo que estaba a su paso. La esquina de una hoja de papel sobresalía por uno de los gabinetes cercanos al suelo, el animal no dudó en comenzar a mordisquearlo.  
\- ¡No! -Llamó la joven- Deja eso ahora, Dryadalis. -Reprendió, lo tomó de vuelta en sus brazos, observó el trozo mordisqueado de aquella hoja atrapada en el cajón mal cerrado, abrió la gaveta y verificó el contenido- Esto es... -Soltó extrañada.  
La hoja solo mostraba una imagen, un fondo negro con algunas manchas grisáceas y blancas, algunas figuras distorsionadas que para su sorpresa podía identificar levemente, conocía ese tipo de imágenes, las había visto antes en internet, en alguna de sus novelas y series que acostumbraba a ver, quizá en alguna película también.   
\- ¿Cómo se llama...? -Dijo para sí, tratando de recordar- ¡Ecografía! -Soltó finalmente.  
Había visto una como aquella en alguno de sus programas, sabía que las usaban para ver al respectivo bebé durante el embarazo, en todas sus etapas, la pregunta era ¿Por qué había una ahí? La chica caminó por el laboratorio con la imagen en su mano, observándola pensativa, instintivamente miró al escritorio, allí estaba una caja de regalo, aquella que el sombrero blanco había mandado. Una idea abrumadora llegó a su cabeza loca, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintió un hueco formarse en su estómago, volvió a ver la fotografía, no podía saber si había un útero allí, pero era posible ver un diminuto punto en medio de una burbuja. La joven salió rápido del laboratorio, rebuscó al científico por la mansión, en el camino se topó con varios Hatbots con los mismos fallos de antes. Estuvo a punto de ir a la habitación del demonio, a un paso de dar por hecho que, si era así, Black Hat ya lo sabía, pero una imagen fugaz la detuvo, la habitación del doctor estaba entreabierta, entró cautelosa con la esperanza de ver al chico, la recámara estaba vacía, sin embargo, la bata blanca del joven yacía en su cama, no estaba trabajando y dudaba mucho de que se hubiese ido a dormir con su jefe. No estaba segura de qué pensar, no parecía haber rastro de él en la mansión, pero de ser así, significaría que estaba fuera y eso tampoco era posible, Black Hat les había prohibido salir de la mansión sin autorización, estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte, además, no podía irse sin ser visto, a menos que violara los sistemas de seguridad...  
-Oh vamos, Nerd, debes estar bromeando... -Soltó frustrada.  
Recordó de inmediato las fallas de los Hatbots, el claro mensaje de que había preparado el escenario entero para su huida a un sitio desconocido, pero ¿Por qué? El único detalle fuera de lugar era aquella ecografía en sus manos, era lo único que podría darle el impulso de hacer algo estúpido, jamás se sintió tan mal por tener la razón, acertó en un tema complicado, suponía que, debido a lo negado que se encontraba el doctor a aceptar una circunstancia así, lo más probable era que su desaparición fuera para remediarlo. No era tan distraída como para no saber que quizá su paradero era ahora con el sombrero blanco, después de todo aquel científico le había ofrecido ayuda, no sabía qué hacer, dejarlo podría significar un terrible final para él, debía ayudarlo, pero hacerlo podría significar consecuencias para ambos.  
Abrió la ventana de la habitación, suspiró profundo, debía buscarlo, aún le quedaba una pequeña pizca de conciencia muy en lo profundo de su ser. No podía llevar al pooka, White era increíblemente fuerte, necesitaba toda su libertad y agilidad. Se adentró de vuelta en la mansión dirigiéndose a donde dormía el experimento azul, abrió la puerta sin cuidado despertándolo al instante.  
-5.0.5. Necesito que lo cuides. -Dijo con firmeza mostrando al pequeño conejo.  
El oso se talló la cara, adormilado. - ¿Baw?  
-No te puedo explicar, tengo poco tiempo, Flug se fue y es probable que esté en peligro. -Dijo, acomodó al pooka entre las almohadas- Black no debe enterarse de esto o los dos estaremos en graves problemas.  
5.0.5. Reaccionó alarmado, estaba confundido y ni siquiera sabía si eso era real, a esas horas podría ser un sueño.  
-Cuídalo bien. -Ordenó- Y si Black Hat despierta y no hemos regresado ¡Entretenle! ¿Oíste?  
La chica salió sin esperar su respuesta, dejándolo desconcertado, temeroso y sin sueño.  
...  
La mansión blanca ya era visible a través de los vidrios polarizados, el conductor permanecía en silencio mientras encaminaba al joven a su destino.  
El doctor se mordía el labio inferior, estaba nervioso, a un paso de arrepentirse, pero dudaba que hubiese vuelta atrás.  
El automóvil al fin se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron invitándolo a salir por su cuenta, caminó cuidadoso, atravesó el bonito jardín frontal hasta llegar al portón, alzó la mano con la intención de tocar el timbre, pero la puerta se abrió de repente.  
-No lo toques. -Ordenó alguien desde el interior.  
Flug retrocedió, el portón se abrió por completo dejando ver al científico de los héroes, no tenía su bolsa en la cabeza, no llevaba si quiera su bata oscura, solo vestía un suéter rojo con cuello alto y pantalones negros. Nunca antes vio su rostro así, transformado, no recordaba esas facciones en él, esos ojos, aun así reaccionó con toda la normalidad que pudo mostrar.  
-Buenas noches... -Saludó nervioso.  
-Entra. -Contestó tajante.  
Todo estaba en penumbra, no parecía haber mucho movimiento dentro de aquella mansión durante las noches.  
Repentinamente Slug se giró a mirarlo, lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a extenderlo y de su bolsillo extrajo una jeringa. -No te muevas.  
\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Preguntó alarmado.  
-Tranquilo, -Respondió serio y con gran puntería incrustó la jeringa extrayendo sangre- solo necesito una muestra.  
Al obtenerla, la depositó de inmediato en un pequeño tubo con tapa. La piel de flug se erizó ante la brusca acción, sus nervios aumentaron junto al sonido metálico de algo moviéndose en la oscuridad, un androide blanco de apariencia femenina salió sorpresivamente de entre las sombras y tomó el tubo con la muestra que Slug le ofrecía, se retiró rápido volviendo a ocultarse en la oscuridad.  
-Vamos. -Invitó y caminó en alguna dirección- Me sorprendió que te comunicaras tan rápido, pensé que dudarías en hacerlo.  
El doctor de mirada verde lo siguió aún tembloroso, admiró todo a su alrededor, pensaba que todo sería más luminoso en aquel sitio, de hecho, todo era un extraño deja vu, era como mirar su propio hogar a través de un espejo, la sutil diferencia radicaba en que, aún en total oscuridad, el sitio no daba miedo, cada cuadro, adorno o detalle tenían una apariencia amable y artística, tan parecido y tan distinto al mismo tiempo.  
-Dudé en hacerlo, -Confirmó- pero es... una emergencia.  
\- ¿Emergencia?  
-Si... No puedo continuar con esto.  
Slug frenó su paso, lo miró desconcertado. -Pensé que esta sería una noticia agradable para los recién casados.  
-Lo sería si el señor Black Hat lo deseara... O si ambos lo hiciéramos, en realidad no sé si quiero algo como esto. -Respondió, acongojado.  
El héroe estuvo por responder amablemente, pero su semblante se tornó molesto, extrajo con velocidad un arma que colgaba de su cadera y la apuntó al doctor. -Quieto. -Ordenó molesto.  
-E... Espera... ¿Qué haces? -Cuestionó asustado.  
-Tú no. -Aclaró- Ya, sal de ahí.  
Una risa grave y rasposa retumbó por los muros, de entre las sombras apareció un demonio blanco ensombrerado, mostraba una sonrisa amplia y una mirada pasmada, alzaba los brazos en señal de rendición.   
-De saber que tendríamos visitas, habría preparado un excelente recibimiento... Me hubiese gustado que me lo informara, doctor Slug. -Contestó mostrando un leve gesto de tristeza fingida.  
Flug sentía que estaba en medio de fuego cruzado, no se movió ni siquiera para mirar al demonio, ya se había preguntado en dónde se encontraba el héroe.  
-No tenías por qué saberlo, no es "nuestra visita", es mi invitado, -Explicó con seriedad- ahora regresa a tu madriguera. -Ordenó.  
-Olvida que está viviendo bajo mi techo...  
-Olvidas que me importa una mierda.  
White rio, se acercó al doctor Flug, comenzó a abrazarlo por la espalda, paseando con lentitud sus largos dedos. -Bienvenido. -Susurró en su oído.  
Slug viró los ojos, le quitó el seguro al arma. -Ya, muévete.  
El demonio blanco suspiró enternecido. -Como usted diga, doctor. -Contestó entre risas y se marchó por donde vino.  
A Flug le volvió el alma al cuerpo, su estómago estaba revuelto, su corazón latía con fuerza, aun así, no lo tomaba desprevenido, siempre tuvo en cuenta que podía ocurrir un encuentro de ese tipo, después de todo estaba en su mansión, aunque era muy extraña la relación entre él y su científico, bastante... agresiva.  
-Disculpa eso, -Comentó Slug guardando el arma- vamos, acompáñame. -Indicó retomando el rumbo- Decías que no deseas esto.  
-Ugh... No lo sé, -Respondió intentando olvidar lo ocurrido- no sé si yo quiero esto, pero sé que Black Hat no lo desea.  
-Me parecería más común si fuese al revés, después de todo tu eres el hombre embarazado. -Dijo con ironía.  
Llegaron a una puerta metálica que no cuadraba para nada con el aspecto antiguo y elegante del resto del sitio, el joven moreno abrió aquella puerta y bajó los pequeños peldaños metálicos. Flug lo siguió temeroso, admiró el lugar, un poco oscuro para su gusto, pero bastante más ordenado que su propio laboratorio. En el fondo había una camilla preparada, una máquina de ultrasonido un poco más moderna que la suya, instrumentos varios que claramente habían sido colocados para su llegada.  
-Siéntate, antes de tomar una decisión apresurada debemos revisarte. -Comentó sacándose los guantes, sus manos se apreciaban oscuras, contorneadas por circuitos rojizos, alteradas como muchas otras partes de su cuerpo. Abrió un gabinete y extrajo una pequeña laptop, tecleó un poco. -Si me permites, grabaré el proceso.  
-Uh... Claro. -Contestó inseguro, sentándose en la camilla.  
Slug encendió la máquina de ultrasonido, colocó cuidadosamente un gel frío sobre el vientre del joven y comenzó a pasar el transductor. - ¿Puedes aguantar?  
-Ugh si… pero apresúrate, bebí tanto como pude antes de venir…  
-Bien, ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?  
-No mucho… ocurre cada seiscientos años, las espículas inyectan algún anestésico, se implanta un parásito y… sucede independientemente del sexo. –Contestó apático.  
\- ¿Lord Black Hat te habló de ello? –Seguía preguntando mientras observaba aquellas imágenes que confirmaban las sospechas de todos, tan claro como el agua.  
-En realidad fue el señor White Hat, -Se encogió de hombros- el señor Black Hat no fue capaz de darme detalles al respecto.  
-Ya veo… las espículas que mencionó White Hat son glandulares, tal y como lo dijo segregan e inyectan un anestésico local natural para que el futuro hospedero del huevo no sienta dolor cuando la célula germinal atraviese activamente sus tejidos y se implante. –Explicó- Es… muy bondadoso para un demonio.  
-Parece que sabes mucho. –Dijo admirado.  
-Mientras tú tenías intimidad con el demonio negro, yo me encargaba de hacer algo vergonzoso en nombre de la ciencia, –Contestó con claro disgusto- pude tomar algunas muestras y aún continúo estudiándolo… ¿Y este corte?  
-Oh, intenté “solucionarlo”, –Dijo avergonzado- pero no me atreví a continuar.  
-Pudiste hacerte daño, no hagas estupideces.  
Flug permaneció en silencio, con una curiosidad que crecía a cada segundo, necesitaba calmarla. –Tu… ¿Tienes algo con él?  
Slug frenó, lo miró desconcertado. - ¿Algo?   
-Uh…sí, algo como lo del señor Black Hat y yo.  
El doctor continuó su labor, con inusual calma, el villano esperaba una respuesta más agresiva. –No, no hay nada entre nosotros, solo somos jefe y empleado. –Respondió sin más.  
-Pero dijiste que…  
-Sí, si lo que insinúas es que masturbé al idiota de White para obtener muestras, sí, lo hice, pero no con una doble intención.  
\- ¿Y él simplemente lo permitió?  
-Él lo pidió.  
Flug se mostró claramente confundido, su relación era muy extraña y el demonio blanco bastante más impredecible… aunque quizá no más extraña que el estar casado con él.  
Slug suspiró resignado, se detuvo para mirarlo, no esperaba tener que hablar de algo tan íntimo con él, pero, después de todo, estaban tratando algo muy íntimo en ese instante, abrirse un poco no le haría daño. –White tiene… un extraño interés por mí, -Inició- no soy idiota, lo veo a cada segundo, pero no lo correspondo.  
\- ¿Nunca lo has considerado?, digo, supongo que tus intereses deben ser otros, pero al principio yo tampoco me sentía capaz de corresponder…  
-No te equivoques, -Interrumpió- a diferencia de ti, yo siempre he tenido muy claros mis intereses, soy homosexual, Flug, –Respondió con sencillez para sorpresa de su acompañante- pero no estoy interesado en White Hat. –Rio levemente- No digo que jamás lo haya considerado, es solo que el idiota de mi jefe es bastante… desinhibido, con todos y todas, no soy capaz de tomarlo en serio, no me gustan los juegos.  
El doctor de los villanos lo escuchó con admiración, su valentía y seguridad eran preciosas, claramente el problema jamás radicaría en él. – ¿Y si él fuese diferente?  
Slug no respondió, tomaba capturas del ultrasonido, en silencio, con seriedad, dejando que el ambiente se llenara de incomodidad, para él era el fin del tema.  
El joven de mirada verde lo observaba con acongojo, el tema era más delicado de lo que creía, solo quedaba cambiarlo. –Dijiste que la célula germinal atravesaba los tejidos, pensé que era algún tipo de parásito ¿Sabes algo más al respecto?  
-Lo es, -Aclaró- es un parásito, pero es unicelular… y extrañamente haploide. –Comenzó a limpiar el corte del científico con un algodón lleno de alcohol- El espécimen en cuestión parece introducirse a otro individuo a través de la cópula e implantarse en alguna zona fuera de las vísceras por algún medio activo, genera un útero provisional… para ser más exactos genera un corion con un medio interno normal, un medio para desarrollarse, aún trabajo en ello, no sé aún de qué manera terminará siendo pluricelular, pero ya lo descubriremos. –Comentó con una sonrisa- De hecho, ahora sabemos cómo se alimenta, según las imágenes, parece haber formado un tipo de cordón umbilical adhiriéndose a un vaso sanguíneo del hospedero… de ti, se alimenta por este medio, para esto debe estar segregando algún tipo de anticoagulante, lo cual me trae algunas preocupaciones, –Volvió a su semblante serio- en algunos minutos veremos qué tan viable es esto.   
-De desarrollarse ¿Será como Black Hat?  
-Quizá sí, aunque en este momento no podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta, el par de demonios tienen una forma homínida, es posible que sus células tengan un desarrollo similar a las de un humano, se ha formado un embrión con una forma bastante normal, igual al embrión humano de seis semanas, de hecho, es exactamente su tiempo de gestación, sus rasgos exactos los veremos mucho más adelante.  
-No habrá “más adelante” –Contestó con firmeza, dejando mudo a Slug- quiero pedirte que te deshagas de él.  
…  
Corría a toda velocidad, jadeante, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, humedecía su flequillo rosado. Había pasado un poco más de una hora siguiendo el rastro, era lo ventajoso de estar tratando con un héroe, ellos jamás se preocupaban demasiado por cubrir sus huellas, al no ser constantemente perseguidos por la ley eran algo descuidados. Aún llevaba su pijama rosada, sus pies descalzos, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse mejor, cada segundo valía oro.   
Demencia tenía miedo, lo admitía, estaba volviendo a las fauces del lobo, ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer algo al respecto, si tal vez la paz que querían construir era autentica y todo eso era solo una pérdida de tiempo, pero no se arriesgaría. Flug no era su problema, nunca lo había sido, siempre fue solo el nerd que trabajaba para su amado, aun así, sentía el impulso de actuar, repentinamente había ganado importancia, ahora se preocupaba por él.  
Llegó a la que evidentemente era la mansión del sombrero blanco, el asfalto aún estaba cálido, allí aparcó un auto, el auto que dejó las migas de pan en el camino, ahora solo debía encontrar a Gretel. Atravesó la barandilla y el jardín en un par de saltos logrando pasar inadvertida por cualquier sistema de seguridad, buscó una entrada, una pequeña ventana se encontraba abierta y visible en el segundo piso, escaló con velocidad hasta alcanzarla. El interior de la mansión se apreciaba oscuro a través de los cristales, podría encontrase con cualquier cosa allí dentro, debía ser cuidadosa. Con un leve empujón en la ventana se abrió paso al interior, se decidió a explorar andando por los muros, en silencio y alerta. Un suave rose, un sonido lene como el viento la hizo frenar y ponerse en guardia, su visión era relativamente buena en la oscuridad, no parecía haber nada, pero si aquello era igual a su hogar, en cualquier momento podría aparecer un vigilante, un robot, cualquier cosa que alertara a todo el sitio sobre su presencia.  
-Buenas noches, mi lady ¿Qué la trae por aquí?  
…  
Su desconcierto era inmenso, su expresión lograba delatar su sorpresa ante aquella fatídica declaración.  
\- ¿Es porque Black Hat no lo quiere? ¿Ya se lo has cuestionado? –Interrogó Slug, incrédulo.  
-Es porque yo mismo no lo quiero. –Dijo tajante.  
-Pero…  
-Probablemente Black Hat no lo acepte, no quiero que esto nos dañe a ambos y… rayos Slug soy un hombre, no estoy hecho para esto.  
El científico se rascó la cabeza, eran puntos difíciles de debatir, en realidad no quería hacerlo, no tenía por qué. –Lo respeto, Flug, pero quizá esto vaya más allá de querer o no.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
En ese momento, aquel androide blanco entró en la habitación, llegó rápidamente y le entregó una hoja al científico de los héroes. El joven la leyó, su semblante molesto, casi impasible, cambió, se llenó de sorpresiva preocupación. –No imaginaba que quisieras deshacerte de él, bajo otras circunstancias no me negaría, pero…  
\- ¿Pero?  
-Flug, tus recursos plaquetarios son muy bajos, de hecho, tus recursos sanguíneos, estás casi anémico.  
\- ¿Qué? –Soltó nervioso.  
-Probablemente el anticoagulante que el embrión genera no afecta solo al vaso sanguíneo del que se alimenta, en realidad parece ser hemolítico. -Explicó- Lo que quiero decir es que, si intento hacer una operación de ese tipo en el estado en el que estás, podrías desangrarte, el corte en tu vientre sigue sangrando a pesar de ser pequeño, si hiciera una herida más dramática, hay una gigantesca posibilidad de que no salgas de esta, no puedo hacerlo.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Espera, no puedes estar hablando en serio, tienes que extraerlo, Slug, -Flug comenzó a mostrarse ansioso, su expresión era de completa angustia- no puedo continuar esto.  
Slug se talló el rostro, no podía simplemente negarse y dejarlo ir, la situación era más grande que ellos dos, no era tan bondadoso como un héroe, pero tampoco tenía la crudeza necesaria como para abandonarlo a su suerte, además, tenían un acuerdo. –Mira Flug, debes entender que en este instante no puedo ayudarte, -Inició buscando las palabras adecuadas- pero podemos intentarlo después, antes que nada debes estar sano para continuar… con cualquier decisión que tomes, solo ¡Mírate! Dudo que tu mal estado de salud se deba únicamente al embarazo, debes cuidarte; come, duerme, descansa… si no lo haces no puedo hacer nada por ti.  
-Ugh no ¿Y si jamás puedes hacerlo? –Cuestionó entre lágrimas- ¿Qué se supone que haré?  
-Continuar con ello hasta el final, cuidarte para no morir en el intento y sobre todo… contárselo a Black Hat.  
-No puedo hacer eso.  
\- ¿Y qué pensabas? Viniste aquí para que te practicara un aborto muy invasivo, ibas a regresar a casa con una enorme herida en el vientre, probablemente más de un día después ¿Qué pensabas decirle a Black Hat? –Habló enojado y exasperado- De cualquier modo, tendrás que hablarlo con él tarde o temprano ¡No tienes opción!  
Flug rompió en llanto, finalmente sus nervios lograron envolverlo, esta vez no era simple impotencia, pese a la ayuda del doctor no podía evitar sentirse abandonado, sentía que lo peor vendría cuando tuviese que hablarlo con quien más amaba en ese mundo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, se acarició el vientre, sintiendo como el simple tacto le generaba agobio, aquello ponía en riesgo su vida de cualquier modo en que lo mirara, lo que en ese momento aparentaba ser más seguro para él era continuar, solo quedaba la aprobación del padre o… no tenía idea de que hacer en otro caso.  
-Rayos, hombre… -Dijo el héroe- yo…  
Tres pequeños toques a la puerta metálica del laboratorio irrumpieron el momento.  
El científico de los héroes se acercó dudoso, abrió la puerta con precaución. Tras ella estaba una imagen difícil de procesar.  
-Lamento la interrupción, caballeros, pero esta dama desea hablar con nuestro invitado. –Habló amablemente el demonio de sombrero blanco.   
Erguido frente al doctor, con una sonrisa notoriamente incómoda, forzándose a verse en calma, era mordisqueado en uno de sus brazos por la joven Alebrije. La villana se colgaba del brazo del demonio, mordiéndolo con fuerza, mientras el otro simplemente lo permitía en un afán de no hacer más grande el problema.  
La chica visualizó de reojo al sorprendido científico de ojos verdes, reaccionó alarmada y se desprendió del brazo de White para ir en su dirección. – ¡No se atrevan a hacerle daño! –Gritó interponiéndose ágilmente entre ellos.  
\- ¡Demencia! –Llamó Flug, sorprendido.  
-Oye, tranquilízate, -Dijo Slug- solo estábamos…  
\- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que me calme! –Contestó colérica- Advertí que los mataría si regresaban. –Levantó un gigantesco anaquel metálico, amenazando con lanzarlo.  
El joven moreno sacó el arma de su bolsillo y la apuntó. –Baja eso. –Ordenó.  
-En realidad él fue quien vino aquí. –Aclaró White, sonriente.  
\- ¡Demencia, cálmate! –Intentó Flug- Vine aquí a pedir su ayuda.  
\- ¿Ayuda para qué? ¿No conoces el Misoprostol?  
Flug parpadeó atónito. –Espera… ¿Cómo sabes lo de…?  
La joven lanzó el anaquel a un costado de ellos, provocando un gran estruendo, el muro en su camino se agrietó, los anaqueles cercanos cayeron tras el impacto.  
\- ¿Te parezco estúpida?  
-Bueno…  
\- ¡Había demasiadas pistas! El obsequio, la nota, desapareciste en medio de la noche ¡Vi el ultrasonido! –Se sostuvo el entrecejo- Yo misma te di esa idea, conozco a Black y te conozco a ti, no tardé mucho en saber qué harías algo como esto.  
\- ¿Y vienes a impedirlo? No comprendo.  
-Vengo a salvarte el trasero de este par de idiotas.  
-No quieren hacerme daño, si quisieran no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.  
-Eso es cierto. –Confirmó Slug.  
\- ¿Entonces voy a ser tío? –Preguntó White entusiasmado.  
\- ¡Cállense! –Gritó exasperada- Nos vamos.  
La chica tomó al doctor por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el pasillo. Los otros dos individuos permanecieron estáticos apreciando la escena, repentinamente Slug sacó una libreta, escribió en ella y fue tras ellos.  
-Sé que no quieres nada de nosotros, -Inició mientras intentaba seguirlos- pero debe descansar y comer bien, su salud es delicada, -Explicó- debe tomar esto, una pastilla al día, son suplementos. –Extendió la nota.  
La furiosa villana frenó su paso en seco, el villano casi cae de bruces ante el repentino movimiento, sostenía el brazo de la chica intentando que no lo lastimara más, ni siquiera intentaría resistirse, era en vano. Demencia le arrebató la nota al héroe y siguió caminando hasta la salida.  
Un auto llegó con velocidad a la entrada de la mansión, a petición del demonio blanco, no permitiría que regresaran a pie en medio de la noche. La chica estaba exhausta, aun así, podría regresar caminando sin problemas, el inconveniente real era el estado físico del joven, aceptó la cortesía a regañadientes solo por él.  
En cuanto entraron al auto ni una palabra más se cruzó entre ellos, era un silencio incómodo. Flug se sentía un tanto culpable y avergonzado por todo, seguramente sus anfitriones lo habrían entendido sin problemas, pero Demencia se veía más que molesta, un enojo muy distinto al de otras ocasiones, ni siquiera lo miraba, tenía la vista puesta en la ventana, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, parecía indignada.  
Llegaron de vuelta a la mansión oscura, ambos entraron por donde salieron, en silencio como antes. En cuanto entraron en la habitación del doctor, la joven intentó irse sin reparo.  
-Espera, -Llamó el doctor, apurado- ¿Le hablarás de esto a Black Hat?  
La Alebrije se giró con un gesto ofendido. –Oh claro que sí, le diré que ambos lo desobedecimos y salimos en medio de la noche para ver a su peor enemigo. –Contestó con sarcasmo.  
-Uh… ¿Por qué entraste a mi laboratorio?  
-Quería mostrarte algo importante… -Respondió con tristeza- ya no importa, encontré tu estúpida ecografía. –Dijo mientras la sacaba del bolsillo del pijama, se la mostró al joven casi impactándola en su rostro, la arrugó y se la lanzó en la cabeza- Me voy a dormir.  
El doctor solo la dejó ir, estaba apenado, algo entristecido por haber provocado eso, en realidad tenía muchos motivos para sentirse mal. Estaba presente esa terrible noticia; no podía deshacerse de aquello que lo aquejaba. Algo mucho más grande que él lo perseguía, algo con lo que no podía cargar, ni siquiera era capaz de hacerse realmente a la idea de que sería… ¿Padre? ¿Madre? Como fuera, engendraría al hijo de la maldad encarnada, le era imposible aceptar algo como eso, lamentablemente tenía tan solo una oportunidad de escapar, ahora tenía la importante misión de cuidar en extremo su salud únicamente para estar listo para remediarlo. No lo hablaría con Black Hat, tenía en cuenta que todo lo que Slug le decía era cierto, era decisión de ambos, él estaba en su derecho de saberlo, pero no quería hablarlo, el demonio no entendía razones cuando estaba realmente molesto y sabía que en cuanto tocaran el tema se volvería loco, él lo dejó muy claro, no quería un hijo.  
Se dejó caer sobre la cama, se acurrucó, dormiría aislado esa noche, lo necesitaba.  
…  
En la mansión blanca, el doctor Slug dirigía el reordenamiento de su laboratorio, sencillos robots de color blanco levantaban los anaqueles, aspiraban la suciedad, todo el desastre provocado por la joven chica lagartija.  
-Bien jugado, doctor. –Comentó de repente el demonio blanco, acercándose sonriente, con ese gesto pasmado.  
-No sé de qué hablas. –Respondió tajante.  
White rio. –Oh vamos, Slugy baby, el cuento del “terrible estado de salud” del doctor Flug funcionó excelente para convencerle de no interrumpir el embarazo.  
El científico se acercó hasta él en silencio, levantó el brazo y le plantó con dureza una hoja de papel en el rostro, eran los resultados de la prueba de sangre. El héroe los observó dudoso.  
-No fue ningún cuento, idiota, Flug realmente se encuentra muy mal.  
White parpadeó confundido.  
-Está prácticamente anémico, su estado de salud se deteriora gracias al embrión, no está listo para una cirugía como la que él me pidió, si lo hubiera hecho hubiese muerto, -Explicó- de hecho… no estoy seguro de que continuar con el embarazo sea buena idea, parece ser como una enfermedad degenerativa.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó serio.  
-Digo que tan solo en el segundo mes ya está bastante mal de salud, no quiero pensar lo que va a suceder en nueve meses. –Su tono era de angustia- Debes entender que nuestro cuerpo, humano y masculino, no está hecho para pasar por esto.  
-Dices que es malo interrumpirlo y malo continuarlo, entonces ¿Qué sugieres?  
-La única solución que podría haber es que Flug cuide en extremo de sí mismo y aun así… es jugar a la ruleta rusa, es azaroso, quizá… ninguno sobreviva a esto.  
…  
Por la mañana, el demonio negro cerraba con fastidio el grueso y engorroso libro que estuvo leyendo durante toda la noche, no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir, había un par de cosas que lo mantenían distraído, sin sueño.  
Aquella charla diminuta y posiblemente insignificante que tuvo con el científico logró hacer que no conciliara el sueño, de hecho, era un tema que constantemente no lo dejaba dormir incluso antes de esa conversación. El doctor era mortal, ese tema fue tocado en medio de una absurda conversación respecto a tener o no tener descendencia. Se mantenía firme en su decisión de no desear engendrar un hijo, no le apetecía, adoraba su inmortalidad… aunque quizá ya no del todo, ser inmortal significaba que dentro de algunas décadas se vería obligado a perder a Flug, inevitablemente, ni él mismo tenía tanto poder como para cambiar las normas del universo, si no nacías longevo o inmortal no había muchas opciones para cambiarlo, ni él mismo podía obligar a la muerte, solo una maldición o bendición de contados individuos eran capaces de cumplirlo, entre ellos cierta mujer a la que no recurriría jamás. ¿Realmente lo aquejaría perderlo? Sí, ya no podría negarlo jamás, si él se iba, su corazón se marcharía con él, ¿Y qué había de volverse mortal? Si moría con él ¿Sería igual a no perderlo?  
-Que complicado… -Dijo para sí.  
No había muchas maneras de morir para él y, de hacerlo, una gran estructura formada durante siglos se desvanecería por siempre, no habría nadie para dirigir su legado, ahora pensaba que quizá el no tener descendencia no fue su decisión más inteligente, quizá.  
Se levantó de la cama, posterior a realizar toda su rutina matutina salió de su habitación. Caminando por el pasillo llegó a su mente la posibilidad de encontrar a su doctor en su recámara, al joven le gustaba no molestar, tal vez habría dormido allí solo para no incomodarle durante la madrugada. En efecto, ahí estaba, plácidamente dormido, aún con la ropa del día anterior puesta, sus profundas ojeras mostraban lo poco que durmió esa noche, quizá lo dejaría dormir un poco más.  
Dio un par de pasos, aproximándose, pero sus pies se toparon con algo, aquello rodó por el suelo hasta la ventana. Black se inclinó a recoger el objeto, era una arrugada hoja de papel, convertida en una pelota, la desenrolló solo por curiosidad, podría ser cualquier cosa. Tras revelar su contenido, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, una imagen que pudiera ser indescifrable para muchos, pero para él, que había visto el mundo en todas sus fases, no era algo nuevo, solo algo que le erizaba la piel y le hacía hervir la sangre.


	35. Las cuatro estaciones: Invierno parte 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola, corazones.  
> Aquí estamos de vuelta con el capítulo prometido, la segunda parte de nuestro invierno.  
> Caí en la cuenta de otra cosita… yo no sé de dónde he sacado que en 50 capítulos iba a poder terminar esto jaja creo que cada vez se extiende más, en especial cuando debo hacer capítulos que son previos a las situaciones importantes, así que veamos hasta donde llega esto.  
> Hablando de eso, en exactamente una semana se cumple un año de este fanfic ¡YEEEEIII! Siii ¡Un año! Este fanfic fue publicado por primera vez en Amor Yaoi, el 11 de Marzo del 2018, posteriormente lo subí a AO3 para llegar finalmente a Wattpad, la historia ha sido muy bien recibida por personas hermosas, comentada en diferente cantidad en cada plataforma, pero creo que ha sido apreciada lo suficiente. Espero poder subir nuevo capítulo el próximo lunes y agregar algo especial para celebrar este bonito acontecimiento… Un año desde que decidí retomar el hábito de escribir fanfics después de… ¿8 años? No lo recuerdo.  
> Dato curiosito del capítulo: Little Jack es la supuesta serpiente mascota de Black Hat que nadie ha visto, es mencionada en el video más reciente de Villanos (jaja siempre me hace mal pensar…)  
> Ahora… un tema de suma importancia.  
> ABORTO: Sí, estoy a punto de tocar este tema tan polémico. El motivo por el que decidí hablar de esto es que en un párrafo en particular (en Wattpad) hubo una pequeña chispa por este tema, afortunadamente no llegó a un problema significativo. SOY PRO ABORTO, sí, ya lo dije, estoy a favor de la libre decisión de la mujer sobre su cuerpo, soy feminista liberal y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. La cuestión es esta… esto es un fanfic, no puedo venir a querer cambiar las ideas de absolutamente nadie, ni generar controversia en un fandom tan pacífico como es el de Villanos, no estaría bien y no ha sido nunca mi intención hacerlo. Una personita muy madura dijo por ahí algo muy real “Disfrutemos del drama ficticio, es solo una historia”, lo más acertado que leí entre los comentarios.   
> Con el fin de no generar un conflicto he decidido algo, voy a explicarles algo y a hacer una promesa. En la historia no se ha hablado ni se hablará de nada que tenga que ver con la vida o no vida de lo que se está gestando en el vientre de Flug, se ha hablado únicamente de motivos de salud, de hecho, la problemática principal girará en torno a la salud de nuestro doctor y al amor tóxico de Black Hat por su inmortalidad, nada se relacionará a un asunto moral, ético o religioso (mucho menos religioso) que hable sobre si estaría bien o mal que el doctor abortara por el “bebé”, eso cada quien lo va pensar por sí mismo y únicamente a pensar, no externar en este fanfic porque estoy dispuesta a borrar comentarios relacionados únicamente para evitar discusiones. Cada quien es absolutamente libre de pensar lo que quiera sobre el tema y lo respetaré, pero por favor no provoquen un problema innecesario. De hecho, he decidido no volver a poner la palabra “Aborto”, creo que es algo fuerte para las circunstancias actuales en muchos países, lo vamos a llamar sencillamente “interrupción” y no se ligará a nada que no sean los motivos personales de los personajes. Ni siquiera White Hat que está tan emocionado con tener un sobrino lo he hecho mostrar estar a favor o en contra del aborto como tal, solo ha mencionado su deseo por dejar que el ciclo de la vida continúe.  
> (Para mí se valdrían chistes, la verdad tengo un humor muy pesado jaja con que no arda Troya todo bien, de hecho, no prohíbo hablar del tema, lo único que no quiero es que se entre en debate, ¿Vale?)  
> Habiendo dicho esto, creo que podemos continuar sin generar conflictos reales en el resto de la historia.   
> Ahora sí, ya no los entretengo, disfruten del capítulo <3  
> Concierto N°. 4 en fa menor L'inverno (El Invierno)  
>  I. Allegro non molto.  
>  II. Largo.

Seis de la mañana, la hora de siempre, la rutina de siempre. Adoraba ser impecable en todo lo que hacía, tan disciplinado como un soldado en los aspectos de su rutina diaria; aseado, vestido y preparado siempre a la misma hora, solo para trabajar.  
El doctor Slug se dirigió a su laboratorio dispuesto a iniciar su día. La agitada noche, las pocas horas de sueño que llevaba encima por la curiosa visita, no fueron un impedimento para que él continuara su vida laboral tranquila y normalmente.  
Atornillaba, armaba minuciosamente un nuevo gran invento, tan solo un prototipo que seguramente sería muy exitoso, un invento que le regalaría una auténtica sonrisa de aprobación de parte del demonio blanco… una sonrisa de dientes afilados, tétricos, pero adornados con una mirada dulce y un par de ojos azules como la nieve de un glaciar. Era una circunstancia inconscientemente buscada, cada nuevo invento que presentaba le otorgaba una jugosa remuneración y un toque extra, una pisca de sinceridad que afloraba en su jefe de entre un frondoso bosque de mentiras y condescendencia.  
El héroe era peculiar, mostraba siempre una cara amable, pero de algún modo su cinismo llegaba a resultarle al científico más auténtico que una sonrisa o palabras de aliento de su parte, el único gesto dulce que realmente consideraba real era cuando hacía bien su trabajo, y era lo más satisfactorio de su día por motivos que le molestaban inmensamente.  
Todo aquello lo llevaba a recordar cierta charla y esa pregunta tan incómoda… ¿Qué pasaría si White Hat fuese diferente? Más… honesto. No lograba recordar la cantidad de ocasiones en las que había sido acosado por el demonio, en las que él le insinuaba o mencionaba algo directamente, sucedía tan seguido que se volvió sin querer, una costumbre. La primera vez que ocurrió fue en cuanto pisó esa mansión, posterior a haber acabado el bachillerato, el secreto a voces de un adinerado y poderoso héroe que buscaba un científico habilidoso llegó a sus oídos, su codicia lo llevó a buscar el empleo, siendo satisfactorio saber que se encontraría tan lejos de la arrogancia de Black Hat como para no tener que escucharlo ni un segundo más, pero tan cerca como para no perderle la pista y jamás colocarse en la mira de sus planes. Bastó una genuina sonrisa seguida de una mirada lasciva por parte de White Hat en cuanto se despojó de la bolsa en su cabeza, para saber que le esperarían días entremezclados de satisfacción y desesperación, rápidamente el héroe llegó a gustarle, ese porte, esa gracia, esa galante actitud y amplio conocimiento lo cautivaron en el instante, bastó una charla para que evidentemente ambos se atrajesen mutuamente, lamentablemente su dulzura era compartida. Pasado el tiempo viviendo bajo su techo, fue testigo de que su coqueteo no era exclusivo para él, un sinfín de damas y caballeros salían de su hogar llenos de mimos y halagos, en especial cierta mujer, Harmonie de Paix; famosa heroína francesa, rubia, de piel de porcelana, vestida siempre de flapper y gozosa de una cautivadora actitud. Tan solo verla salir de la oficina de su jefe, cubierta de mordiscos y con las piernas tan temblorosas que apenas podía sostenerse, fueron suficiente prueba de que el ensombrerado tenía una favorita y él quedaba en segundo plano. Se prometió a sí mismo jamás volverlo a tomar en serio, convirtió el ambiente entre ellos en un extraño juego de ping pong, en donde la pelota iba cubierta de halagos y regresaba bañada en rechazo. La respuesta era clara, si White Hat hubiese sido honesto desde un principio, quizá leal, ahora se encontrarían en la misma compleja situación que su ex compañero de bachillerato y su jefe… incluso más dispuestos a ser felices.  
Observó vagamente a su costado, ahí, en el fondo de la gran habitación, había una cápsula metálica que resguardaba todas las muestras obtenidas de su jefe en aquella tarde de celo, aquel día que estuvo por hacerlo flaquear y ceder por completo a los encantos del ensombrerado blanco.   
Llegó jadeante, sediento, rogando a sus pies que le concediera la atención que requería para “remediar” el problema entre sus piernas, logró hacerlo vacilar entre el querer y el deber, terminó haciéndolo en el nombre de su ciencia… pero sin saber realmente si había otro motivo. El héroe se removía en su sitio, salivaba, jadeaba, su cuerpo estaba cálido y vibrante, no perdió el tiempo, ante la respuesta positiva del doctor se deshizo de algunas prendas, tomó las manos del joven en un tacto suave llevándolas hasta su falo erecto, advirtiéndolo de las espículas, mirando con fiereza esa expresión nerviosa y avergonzada en él. Slug podía sentir como la vergüenza se lo comía vivo, su primera vez en un contacto de ese tipo, se mordía el labio inferior al admirar ese imponente miembro, tan diferente, tan grande, se humedecía con un simple rose de sus dedos, no fue difícil obtener la humedad suficiente como para que sus manos resbalaran fluidamente por toda la extensión, se rasguñaba inevitablemente con aquellas púas, sintiendo de apoco el ligero adormecimiento que el veneno provocaba. Dejó de soportarlo rápido, el calor del momento hizo que su entrepierna se ajustara, siquiera escuchar los roncos jadeos de White lo excitaba enormemente, parecía que el demonio se contenía bastante, en ese momento llegó a desear que no lo hiciese más. El hambre de tener un contacto más cercano lo llevó a probar literalmente otros horizontes, para sorpresa de héroe, Slug comenzó a lamer su miembro, acciones tímidas, pequeños lengüeteos sobre la chorreante punta, lejos de donde pudiese lastimarse, el sabor era amargo, prefería las cosas de gusto más dulce, pero no dejó de ser agradable, cada succión en la punta ligeramente enrojecida le hacía estremecerse junto al demonio, los jadeos del ensombrerado se volvieron más ruidosos. Lentamente el héroe acarició su cabello castaño, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dedicó a disfrutar del sexo oral que se le ofrecía tan gustosamente.   
Slug se hastiaba con el paso de los minutos, temblaba de ganas de montarse sobre el ensombrerado y dejarle hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiese… pero se odiaba por eso, no quería ceder, convertirse en un número más, uno de tantos que cayeron en sus garras dejándose llevar por el deseo, en cambio, obligó al demonio a sentarse, se montó sobre sus piernas, dejó libre su propia erección, tragándose la vergüenza y advirtiéndole al héroe que solo era por darse gusto a sí mismo y que jamás volvería a repetirse. Así fue como terminó masturbando a ambos, ocupando por completo sus dos manos, gimiendo al mismo tiempo, intercambiando el aliento por la íntima cercanía, recibiendo una mirada lasciva y desatando un sentimiento ávido por él… sentimiento que no llegó a consumarse, incluso cuando todo llegó a su final y nació en ambos el auténtico deseo de probar los labios ajenos, el doctor puso un alto definitivo haciendo hincapié en que todo fue en el nombre de la ciencia.  
Se talló el rostro, frustrado, los recuerdos lo abochornaban, incluso el efecto volvía, sus pantalones se ajustaban de nuevo, debía olvidarse del tema o pronto debería calmar el problema manualmente.   
\- ¿Y también se te paró en el nombre de la ciencia, Slug? –Se preguntó a sí mismo, sarcástico.  
Respiró profundo, intentaba pensar en sus ocupaciones del día, pronto debería desayunar y eso no ayudaba nada, para colmo el demonio blanco era quien diariamente le llevaba el desayuno, cocinaba fantástico, se aprovechaba de ello para consentirlo.  
Tres pequeños toques a la puerta anunciaron su llegada, como siempre, entraría sin autorización para dejar un gran plato de porcelana atiborrado de comida.  
-Buen día, Slugy Baby. –Saludó con entusiasmo- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi chocolatito amargo el día de hoy? –Gritó.  
El científico gruñó, avergonzado, detestaba los sobrenombres, odiaba ese entusiasmo, aborrecía ese cariño. - ¡Que no me llames así! –Gritó molesto.  
White rio levemente, en realidad lo hacía intencionalmente, le gustaba ver su rostro enrojecido, ese puchero que hacía con sus labios cuando se molestaba, tan lindo que no podía resistirlo. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa, se acercó calmadamente, acarició suavemente su mejilla y después la presionó. –Pero si eres mi Slugy Baby.  
Slug lo alejó molesto, gritándole, la pesada rutina de todos los días. Repentinamente quedó en silencio, observándolo, pensando en lo que lo agobiaba desde temprano, preguntándose si siempre sería de esa manera, cuestionándose si pasaría el resto de su vida… o el tiempo que le quedase en esa mansión, participando en ese juego de ping pong, ninguno parecía cansarse, la rutina permanecía… quizá en algún momento uno se hastiaría de jugar.  
-Si fueses diferente… -Susurró con seriedad.  
\- ¿Disculpa? –Preguntó confundido.  
-Nada. –Contestó tajante- Solo déjame tranquilo.  
…  
Las garras negras y afiladas del demonio rascaban incesantemente la mesa del comedor, ansiosas, coléricas, sin expresar un motivo real, solo actuaba por instinto. Respiraba pesado, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la forma común de su cuerpo, de retener la saliva en su boca que buscaba la manera de salir durante sus rasposos jadeos, su cuerpo vibraba con furor, hervía, deseaba una explicación por parte de los dos individuos presentes.  
El doctor sentado a su costado observaba la mesa fijamente, los nervios le indicaban que debía permanecer quieto, no hacer un movimiento en falso o no dar un comentario no solicitado. Podía ver de reojo a la joven de cabellos bicolor frente a él, hacer exactamente lo mismo, aparentando toda la calma que su pánico le permitía. Ninguno tenía certeza de lo que ocurría o estaba por ocurrir.  
Por la mañana el científico despertó en su habitación, encontrándose solo, percatándose rápido de lo avanzado del día y lo tarde que era para él, nadie lo había despertado, de hecho, nada ni nadie, parecía haber absoluto silencio en la mansión. Se aseó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, fue directo a la cocina, pensaba que allí encontraría aquella escena amable de todos los días, una que le ayudara a olvidar sus problemas temporalmente, un desayuno servido y la persona que amaba a la cabeza de la mesa, leyendo el periódico, bebiendo café. Muy a su pesar, solo se topó con una tortuosa situación de la que no podría escapar fácilmente. Al final de la mesa, se hallaba el demonio de sombrero negro y la joven villana, en silencio, esperándolo. Aunque Demencia tomó asiento mucho antes que él, parecía tener el mismo conocimiento del problema: nada.  
Ahora castañeaba los dientes, lleno de miedo, esperaba la sentencia, lo más probable o más lógico era que se tratara de la pequeña huida de la noche anterior, de alguna manera el villano debió de enterarse de lo sucedido, de su destino, de ser así no le esperaba nada bueno a ninguno, era su culpa.  
-Señor… -Se atrevió, cansado del silencio- ¿Qué... es lo que ocurre?  
Black levantó el brazo y estrelló el puño en la mesa. - ¡Esto es lo que ocurre! –Gritó, abrió la mano dejando sobre la mesa una hoja arrugada.  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron confusos, observaron la pelota de papel por varios segundos, hasta que la chica se atrevió a tomarla, la abrió dudosa observando al fin lo que los llevaría a la horca.  
-Esto… -Soltó angustiada, miró a Flug, giró el trozo de papel desatando en él la misma expresión.  
Abruptamente, Black Hat se levantó de su silla, tomó a la chica por el cuello levantándola en el acto, empujándola hasta el muro más cercano y, finalmente, azotándola con brusquedad, la miró fijo, con un rostro inundado de rabia. La chica no cabía en su confusión, no entendía del todo el motivo de ser atacada, solo se dedicó a sostener el brazo del demonio en un intento por no ser ahorcada.  
El científico miraba la escena desconcertado, asustado, preocupado por ella, se puso de pie, pero no sabía qué hacer, buscaba una salida… o al menos un motivo por el cual estaba ocurriendo todo aquello.  
-Ahora mismo… -Inició Black, en un susurro, muy cerca de su rostro sudoroso y tembloroso- me dirás quién fue el imbécil que te hizo esto…  
\- ¿Q…Qué? –Soltó con dificultad.  
El doctor abrió los ojos, estupefacto, ahora lo entendía, era todo un terrible error que marcaba a la joven como la culpable, la obvia culpable ante los ojos de su jefe, ante su lógica.  
El villano volvió a estrellarla contra el muro. –Te dije… ¡Que vas a decirme quien es el cabrón que te dejó embarazada!  
-Señor… -Llamó el doctor, esperanzado en que la soltara.  
-No sé de qué me hablas… -Contestó la chica entre sollozos.  
Black la soltó, haciéndola caer, permitiendo que recuperara un poco el aliento. Tomó la hoja de papel del suelo, la puso frente a su rostro. –Hablo de esta porquería… Explícate antes de que yo mismo te lo arranque de las entrañas.  
-Señor, se equivoca. –Comentó Flug, estaba asustado, tenía que sacarla de ese malentendido, aunque eso significara…  
\- ¡¿Me equivoco?! –Se acercó amenazante, cambió su gesto en cada paso, ahora sonreía maliciosamente- Claro… me equivoco, el doctor que tomó el ultrasonido me lo va a explicar ahora.  
Flug debía pensar claro, escoger sus palabras para no empeorar la tormenta que se había desatado, pero el miedo lo tenía cautivo. Lamentablemente había llegado el momento, momento no deseado, más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, tener que sincerarse y explicar todo bajo esas circunstancias no es lo que hubiera querido para una notica así… en realidad ni siquiera era un tema que tuviera pensado hablar, ya había decidido ocultarlo tanto como pudiera, pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, era hablarlo o dejar que Demencia pagara las consecuencias por él, tratar de decirle al demonio que esa ecografía no era nada, sería la mayor estupidez, no podía engañarlo de esa manera.  
-Es mío. –Soltó imprudentemente.  
Demencia se talló el rostro, exasperada por lo terrible de ese comentario, lo increíblemente fácil que podía prestarse a malos entendidos.  
Black modificó su gesto por completo, la dureza en su expresión desapareció, mostraba ahora una mirada de desconcierto, un ligero, casi imperceptible brillo de tristeza. - ¿Tú…?  
-No, espere… -Se retractó, notando al fin el mensaje que el villano captó en realidad- no quise decir…  
\- ¿Tú lo hiciste?  
-No, por favor escuche… -Continuó con apuro.  
Retomó su expresión colérica, sintiéndose traicionado, en realidad sentirse furioso era lo único factible para él en ese momento, no podía procesar la información lo suficientemente rápido, era imposible. Su doctor, su amado joven de mirada verde… lo había engañado… nunca estuvo listo para una relación, simplemente sucedió, mucho menos lo estaría para repararla o, en su defecto, terminarla. Se acercó con decisión, cerrando con fuerza los puños.  
-Señor, es un error, de verdad, yo… -Un duro golpe, terrible y certero, fue plantado en su mejilla, no pudo mantener el equilibrio, cayó al suelo con dureza. Se acarició el rostro, sin moverse, permaneció por varios segundos en ese lugar, su cara estaba caliente, hormigueaba y dolía.  
El demonio no apaciguó su enojo con tan solo un golpe, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre él y repitió la acción… dos… tres… cuatro veces más… sin intención de matarlo, solo quería que le doliera tanto como a él en ese instante.  
Demencia apreciaba la escena estupefacta, aterrorizada, en cualquier otra ocasión habría parecido divertido, pero ya no lo era, de hecho, era angustiante. Se levantó de su lugar velozmente, sostuvo el brazo del demonio en un afán de impedir que continuara. –Black Hat ¡Detente ya! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Flug trataba de quitárselo de encima mientras se cubría lo que podía. Todo era alarmante, su situación, la furia de su jefe, el riesgo que Demencia corría en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su experimento, aquello no terminaría bien de ninguna manera.  
\- ¡No me toques, maldita lagartija! –Gritó con voz distorsionada.  
\- ¡Es… suyo! –Confesó Flug en medio del escándalo, pero no fue tomado en cuenta- ¡El bebé es de usted! –Volvió a gritar.  
\- ¿Qué dices? –Interrogó confundido frenando el forcejeo   
-El bebé… es de usted. –Repitió con dificultad, la saliva le sabía a metal, probablemente su rostro se veía peor de lo que se sentía.  
El demonio permaneció mudo, parecía no poder entender lo que ahora le decían, era como si tocaran un tema completamente ajeno a él. Logró zafarse del agarre de la joven, se sostuvo el entrecejo. - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando ahora?  
Demencia gruñó. -Que el bebé es tuyo, grandísimo pedazo de…   
Black Hat se incorporó, enfrentando a la chica, retándola a continuar. –El bebé es tuyo, es de Flug, es mío… -Enlistó- hablen claro ahora…  
\- ¡La ecografía es mía! –Soltó exasperado- El bebé es nuestro, yo soy quien está embarazado.  
Sacudió la cabeza, ofuscado, se talló el rostro, dio varios pasos alrededor de la habitación, frustrado, sorprendido por lo ridículo de la situación, por las absurdas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. –De todas las idioteces… esta es la más grande.  
-No es ninguna idiotez… usted mismo lo ha visto, vio la ecografía.  
\- ¡Flug! Por todos los demonios, ya te he dicho que no es posible, -Dijo enojado- no puedes estar embarazado ¡Eres un maldito hombre!  
El doctor se incorporó con dificultad. –Es posible ¡Está sucediendo! Tengo muchos métodos para comprobarlo.  
No comprendía el giro de acontecimientos, de pensar en una traición, ahora le aseveraban que sería padre, repentinamente todo iba en contra de la lógica y la naturaleza, hablándolo con tal certeza que realmente comenzaba a creerlo. Creía ya haber dejado claro lo lejano a la realidad que podría ser aquello, no le encontraba sentido a tratar de engañarlo con un tema de ese calibre.  
-Yo tampoco lo creía al principio ¿De acuerdo? –Continuó el científico- Tuve síntomas, pensé estar enfermo… pero el tiempo concordaba, White Hat pudo darme señales que me hicieron dudar y finalmente tuve pruebas, no tengo motivo para mentirle.  
\- ¿Cómo…? –Cuestionó.  
-Como todo lo que eres capaz de hacer. –Interrumpió Demencia- Tú mismo deberías saberlo, es tu maldito cuerpo. -Continuó con obviedad.  
-Es similar a un parásito… -Inició Flug, buscaba los términos más simples- cuando alguien como usted está en celo lo libera y toma el cuerpo del contrario como una incubadora… aparentemente no importa de quien se trate, buscará como subsistir.  
El demonio inhaló profundo, un collage de emociones lo invadían, ¿Qué creer? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué sentir?... No tenía idea, ahora iba a ser padre… padre de un parásito que crecía dentro de un humano, un hombre, más absurdo no podría sonar aquello, pero tomando en cuenta las palabras de la villana, podría ser verdad, odiaba admitirlo, pero pudo haber errado en sus suposiciones. De todas sus sensaciones, un solo sentimiento pudo instalarse, cruda desesperación. Si todo aquello era verdad, si había embarazado a su querido doctor, solo podía significar una cosa: Su inmortalidad estaba en riesgo.  
\- ¿Por qué lo permitiste? –Susurró.  
Flug parpadeó incrédulo. –Espere… ¿Me está culpando?  
\- ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?! –Gritó colérico.  
\- ¡No! ¡Alto! No puede estar culpándome por esto. –Contestó molesto.  
-La maldita criatura que llevas en el vientre va acabar conmigo… ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto ocurriera?!  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Permitirlo? ¡Usted me implantó un parásito! No puede estar hablando en serio.  
\- ¡Yo no quería esto!  
-Debió pensarlo antes de dejar que Little Jack me inyectara su veneno aquel día. –Soltó con una ligera risa irónica, no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, estaba siendo culpado, tachado de responsable por un embarazo que jamás pasó por su mente, que no creía posible y que ponía en riesgo su vida en muchos sentidos.  
El demonio se acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad, furioso y avergonzado por sus palabras. –Vas a remediarlo ¡Vas a terminar con esto ahora!  
El doctor no se dejó intimidar. –No puedo. –Respondió con firmeza- Lo intenté, -Levantó su camisa mostrando el pequeño corte en su vientre- mi salud es una mierda porque cierto demonio me hace trabajar como un burro todos los días, -Confesó, ahora con toda la intención de hacerle molestar, se sentía ofendido por las acusaciones- si intento sacarlo voy a morir en el intento… a menos que eso sea lo que usted quiere.  
\- ¡Vas a sacarlo o lo haré yo mismo! –Amenazó rechinando los dientes, rabioso.  
\- ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo! No estoy bien de salud, si lo hago voy a morir desangrado ¡¿Es eso lo que quiere?!  
Black gruñó como un animal, mostró fieramente sus dientes. –Vas a terminar con esto. –Pronunció lentamente, con firmeza, lo soltó y caminó hasta la puerta- No me interesa si mueres en el intento ¡Acabarás con esa maldita desgracia cueste lo que te cueste! –Gritó y finalmente salió del lugar.  
Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en su sitio, con el miedo y la incertidumbre aflorando aún en sus entrañas, buscaban normalizar sus latidos, su respiración, calmar sus nervios. Aquella fue sin duda una situación de muerte, una discusión llena de malos entendidos y palabras hirientes que había dejado una enorme huella en su historia, las palabras no podían retornar, todo cambiaría a partir de ahora. Flug lo lamentaba, por el demonio, por ambos, su poco interés le había hecho un hueco muy profundo en el corazón, le ayudaba a abrir los ojos a una triste realidad: Al demonio no le importaba en realidad si moría, lo que fuese de él le daba igual, siempre y cuando mantuviera su preciada inmortalidad.   
Se acarició el rostro terriblemente lastimado, de su labio y nariz goteaban sangre, ni siquiera vio una pizca de lamento en su pareja por aquella acción, golpearlo fue una acción más en su día, nada de qué preocuparse para él. Parecía haber olvidado todo lo que habían construido, como si hubiesen presionado algún botón de reinicio. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pese a ello dudaba si realmente debía dedicarle algunas lágrimas o recoger la poca dignidad que tenía y no volver a sollozar por alguien a quien no le importaba, si volvía a llorar, sería solo por él mismo.  
-Habló con el orgullo. –Tranquilizó Demencia, estaba apenada, angustiada por todo, lograba empatizar con el científico y percibir lo duro que fue todo eso para él, ella tampoco esperaba tal muestra de egoísmo, no a esas alturas.  
-Lo sé… pero se suponía que ya ninguno haría algo como esto… -Respondió cabizbajo- se suponía que todo era diferente ahora…  
-Fuiste imprudente, estás muy lastimado.  
-Estoy bien. –Respondió con firmeza, retomando la compostura- De hecho, estaré mejor, voy a acabar con esto… por mí.  
…  
Hundido en un abismo de desesperación, aún más sumergido, trataba de salir a flote, era como estar en un profundo pozo recubierto de moho, resbalosa lama que no lo dejaba llegar a la superficie, a un pensamiento más esclarecido, maduro. Intentaba deshacerse de los trozos desparramados de la nueva noticia que había llegado de forma tan precipitada que se estrelló en su rostro, salpicando su orgullo, reavivando sus temores, los cuales eran pocos, pero existían, después de todo estaba vivo, estarlo era sentir incluso el miedo. El ensombrerado entró a su habitación hecho una furia, su sangre hervía más que antes ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Su propio orgullo estaba herido de saber que había metido la pata de esa manera tan monumental, aún no acababa de asimilarlo, era demasiado repentino. Su pareja estaba embarazada y él no lo quería así, no podía aceptar algo como eso. Lejos de estar listo o no, de su preparación física, moral, mental, económica… pesaba demasiado la idea de que su reinado estaría llegando a su fin oficialmente, para alguien inmortal como él los años pasaban en un parpadeo, las décadas que le restarían de vida se acabarían tan rápido como un suspiro.  
Se sentó en su cama, a un instante de marcar un número en el teléfono y hablar con aquella mujer que solía aconsejarle tan bien como una amiga, pero se retractó de inmediato, tan solo sostuvo el teléfono en su mano, escuchando aquel tono perpetuo y agudo, estrechando el objeto de tal forma que por un instante creyó que lo haría pedazos, no quería tener que charlar con su conciencia y escuchar lentamente todo lo que había arruinado instantes atrás, no era ignorante, tenía presente lo que hizo, un acto que rasgaba lentamente su podrida alma. Golpeó a su doncel, lo hizo pedazos física y emocionalmente sin piedad, le declaró lo poco que le importaba… aunque no fuese verdad.  
El científico tenía un punto demasiado importante, mencionaba la posibilidad de marcar inevitablemente su final al deshacerse de lo que crecía en su vientre, eso solo dejaba claro que por el momento era decidir entre el final de uno o el de ambos. Él mismo se había hablado de no sentirse capaz de perder al joven, ya le había dejado claro a su corazón que de morir Flug, moriría con él… ¿Qué tan sincero había sido consigo mismo? No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo.  
Dejando de lado un instante su inmortalidad, pasaba por su mente el proceso de crianza, la sencilla idea de volverse padre, ¿Sería un hijo suyo tan digno como para continuar con su reinado? Tendría que hacer de él un villano hecho y derecho, tendría que ofrecerle demasiado, tendría que preocuparse por ello… no tenía tiempo, no estaba listo para dejar sus dominios, para ablandarse… para ser padre de una familia amorosa, ser feliz a lado de un lindo novio y un adorable hijo ¿Qué clase de vida era esa para un villano como él? Ideas absurdas de mortales, deseos vanos para obtener felicidad, un número en la lista de las cosas que jamás haría.  
No lo deseaba, no iba a hacerlo, aunque eso significara ser un perfecto imbécil con la única persona en el mundo que lo había amado con toda sinceridad. La idea de retomar su vida como un villano despiadado y alejarse de todo lo que pudiese ablandar su oscuro corazón, justo en ese momento no parecía descabellada, en realidad parecía ser lo más viable, todo por no abandonar el reinado que construyó durante tantos años, todo por no abandonar su preciosa inmortalidad… el egoísmo hablaba por él.


	36. Guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En vista de los pocos caracteres que me deja poner esta plataforma, me vi obligada a partir en dos la introducción y a mover el orden que tenía (a diferencia de las otras plataformas), por favor lean la parte inferior.  
> ¡Hola!  
> Estamos aquí de vuelta para este nuevo capítulo que me da mucho gusto traer.  
> Ahora si tomen asiento y relájense porque la introducción de hoy es muy larga, sin mencionar que el capítulo también lo es.  
> Para comenzar… ¡Feliz aniversario! Un poco tarde tal vez jaja pero ya tenemos un año de estar compartiendo cosas lindas en este fanfic, un añito de ser una familia bella bella… y con esto les tengo una noticia muuuy importante jiji.  
> Pero antes los datos curiosos, las noticias importantes las pondré en la parte inferior.  
> Flapper: Este término fue acuñado en los años 20 para referirse a mujeres de apariencia joven, caracterizadas por desafiar los convencionalismos sociales. Eran mujeres que acostumbraban a usar vestidos cortos sin corsé, peinados especiales, mucho maquillaje y tenían actitudes que en esos tiempos eran comunes únicamente en hombres, como fumar, beber, bailar, conducir y escuchar música poco propia de una “dama”. Todo esto para darle un giro al concepto de mujer, querían ser incluidas en derechos civiles y socialmente aceptadas en quehaceres cotidianos diferentes, dieron un paso muy marcado para el feminismo. Un precioso ejemplo es la actriz Louise Brooks.  
> El significado de las flores:  
> En este capítulo hay una pequeña mención de dos flores, para entender un poco algunos comentarios es necesario saber su significado.  
> Gardenias: Consagradas como las flores del amor, simbolizan la pureza, la dulzura, portadoras de armonía y buena voluntad junto a los sentimientos más íntimos de amor y cariño.  
> Azucena: De manera religiosa, representan la virginidad de la Virgen María, son consideradas una de las máximas expresiones de la pureza. Incluso son utilizadas en los ramos de las novias.  
> Finalmente, quizá se preguntarán por qué el nombre del capítulo es distinto si estábamos desarrollando la obra de Vivaldi. Bien, pues interrumpiremos la programación para introducir esta canción (más moderna jaja), después continuaremos la programación habitual. Esta canción describe una parte crucial e intensa del capítulo, aquí les dejo la letra, esta vez solo en español debido al poco espacio con el que cuento.
> 
> Guilty  
> Rag’n’Bone Man
> 
> Siete de la mañana y estoy acostado en mi cama  
> Un millón de formas de lastimarte dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza  
> No me sentiré culpable por eso  
> No me sentiré culpable por eso  
> No no no  
> Todo lo que era bueno para ti ahora está borrado  
> Lo único que queda de ti es ese horrible sabor amargo  
> No me sentiré culpable por eso  
> No me sentiré culpable por eso  
> No no no  
> Dame una buena razón  
> Por qué no debería pensar en dejarte ahora  
> Tal vez soy tonto, pero finalmente puedo ver tu verdadero color ahora  
> Eres más negro que negro  
> Eres más frío que el hielo  
> Y no sé quién eres  
> Eres más negro que negro  
> Eres más frío que el hielo  
> Y no sé quién eres  
> Todo lo que sé es que ya no lo siento  
> No necesito intentarlo porque ya no te necesito  
> Te necesito más  
> Dame una buena razón  
> Por qué no debería pensar en dejarte ahora  
> Tal vez soy tonto, pero finalmente puedo ver tus verdaderos colores ahora  
> Eres más negro que negro  
> Eres más frío que el hielo  
> Y no sé quién eres  
> Eres más negro que negro  
> Eres más frío que el hielo  
> Y no sé quién eres  
> Más negro que negro (más negro que negro)  
> Más frío que el hielo (más frío que el hielo)  
> Y no sé quién eres  
> Más negro que negro (más negro que negro)  
> Más frío que el hielo (más frío que el hielo)  
> Y no sé quién eres.

\- ¿Y bien?  
-Lo siento, no será posible... tu salud no ha mejorado...  
Sentado, en una camilla médica, dentro del oscuro laboratorio de un científico ligeramente más cuerdo que él, el doctor Flug escuchaba el predecible veredicto, no era una sorpresa.  
Las semanas anteriores fueron quizá las más terribles que había vivido dentro de la mansión del sombrero negro. Desde que el demonio se enteró del inesperado embarazo del joven se encargó de volverlo todo un sitio hostil para él, la relación entre ambos parecía haber reiniciado, todo volvió a aquellas épocas no tan lejanas en las que había un maltrato constante de empleador a empleado; los gritos, reprimendas, miradas amenazantes y trabajo sin descanso volvieron, de hecho, parecía que el villano lo cargaba intencionalmente de mucho trabajo. Pese a que Flug, en un efímero momento de paz, logró explicarle calmadamente que, si realmente quería deshacerse de lo que llevaba en su vientre, debía mejorar extremadamente su salud, después de escucharle con una mirada llena de desdén, Black pareció buscar sus propios métodos, el joven no sabía a ciencia cierta si intentaba matarle. Pasaron largos días de fastidiosa lucha, mientras el científico intentaba mejorar su estado de salud, el demonio se empeñaba en tratarle como un esclavo, como era antes, no le dirigía una palabra a menos que viniese acompañada de una orden.  
Por las noches, Flug miraba sus manos, apreciaba con melancolía el anillo que adornaba su dedo, una promesa hecha de oro en donde ambos habían jurado amarse y respetarse... Ahora le quemaba como el fuego, era un anillo de esencia abrasiva, más pesado que el plomo, cada día era más difícil usarlo, más doloroso, desde que el demonio le demostró que para él no poseía el mismo valor, sin embargo, no se atrevía a quitárselo, no se sentía capaz de renunciar a la esperanza de que todo volviera a su sitio pronto... de que Black volviera a amarlo como antes a pesar de la situación.  
Lamentablemente no fue el único afectado por el humor actual de Black Hat, la chica demente estaba en circunstancias similares, siendo, en ocasiones, peores por el hecho de no ser culpable de nada. El villano la privó de toda libertad, tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de la mansión, no podía usar su teléfono móvil, no podía comunicarse con Belle, de hecho, ninguno podía, ambos fueron limitados en su comunicación con el mundo. Curiosamente, por el contrario de mostrarse vulnerable o entristecida, Demencia había formado una extraña fortaleza, desde aquel día en el que el demonio se enteró de todo, la joven se dio a la tarea de cuidarlo en la medida de lo que podía, lo acompañaba en sus tardes de arduo trabajo aminorando la presión, con ayuda del experimento lo hacía alimentarse en tiempo y forma, incluso de vez en cuando daba la cara por él contra su jefe, quien ante las acusaciones de la chica sobre su pésimo papel como marido, prefería retirarse de la contienda. Se volvió su salvación durante las dos semanas anteriores. La compañía de la chica, 5.0.5. y el pequeño pooka, fue lo único que le dio minutos de alivio en esos agobiantes días.  
-Lo entiendo... -Respondió con sencillez.  
Slug parpadeó atónito. -Vaya, lo tomaste mejor de lo que creí.  
-Es... resignación, -Se encogió de hombros- ya lo esperaba, no pude cuidarme como hubiese querido.  
El héroe lo miró con notoria angustia, pocas veces se daba el lujo de mostrarse así de humano. El joven le había hablado, a muy grandes rasgos, de todo lo que ocurrió en los días pasados, solo algunos datos que le daban una idea de que todo iba de mal en peor para él.  
-Dime... ¿Cómo lo tomó? -Se atrevió a preguntar.  
-Busca el escenario más terrible en el que puedas pensar, -Respondió serio- fue mucho peor que eso.  
Slug suspiró, se rascó la cabeza, agobiado, comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos, pero sabía que había algo más de lo que era necesario hablar. -Flug, -Inició, puso toda su atención en él- hay... algo en lo que debes comenzar a pensar, ya tienes ocho semanas de embarazo, el tiempo transcurre y el producto en tu vientre está creciendo, la posibilidad de extraerlo sin riesgo es cada vez más pequeña, creo que deberías pensar en otras opciones...  
Flug soltó una pequeña risa, fue una extraña mezcla entre gracia y frustración, como una pequeña burla a si mismo por darse cuenta de que solo se avecinaba a él la tragedia. -Supongo que cuando dices "otras opciones" te refieres a continuar con el embarazo.  
-Bueno... con eso parece haber un mejor pronóstico.  
-Ya lo he considerado. -Contestó desviando la mirada, parecía un poco perdido- Al principio me asustaba demasiado la idea, por mi cuerpo, por el bebé... por Black Hat, pero repentinamente dejó de parecer aterrador, en realidad me he acostumbrado un poco... solo me preocupa su futuro, nuestro destino, Black Hat no va a permitirlo.  
-Quieres decir que... de no ser por Black Hat ¿Lo tendrías?  
-No estoy seguro... quizá.  
El científico tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, hablaba aún con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, pero realmente aquellas palabras no eran ya lejanas a lo más sincero que había en su cabeza. Su primera decisión fue tomada con miedo puro, con el paso de los días, cuanto su corazón se enfriaba un poco más ante la reacción de su pareja, consideraba que quizá bajo otras circunstancias podría ser muy feliz con ello, 5.0.5. lo hacía extremadamente feliz ¿Cómo sería con un hijo de su propia carne? Después de todo lo ocurrido, era probable que su relación con el demonio no volviera a restablecerse, tal vez aquello que se gestaba en su vientre podría traerle una pizca de dicha a su vida, lamentablemente eso significaría alejarse del villano, temía demasiado por la vida de ambos al nacimiento de esa cría, definitivamente no podrían vivir bajo el mismo techo... quizá podría ser feliz con su hijo, lejos del padre, aunque eso significara perder la esperanza en él.  
-De cualquier manera, sea cual sea tu decisión final, deberás cuidar mejor de ti hasta tu próxima revisión ¿De acuerdo?  
El doctor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. -De acuerdo... te lo agradezco, Slug.  
-Ni lo menciones, es por la ciencia, -Le devolvió la sonrisa- además te lo debo por darle una paliza al idiota de White.  
Flug rio, le enternecía esa curiosa relación de amor-odio que ambos llevaban, era muy obvio que el doctor de los héroes le tenía más que solo estima a su jefe, lo negaba de una cómica y rejega manera.  
-Creo que debo irme, el señor Black Hat no me dio mucho tiempo.  
-Me sorprende que te permitiera venir.  
-Lo hizo solo porque sabe que eres lo más cercano a la solución de sus problemas... -Soltó con apatía.  
Slug no respondió, podía notar el dolor en aquellas palabras, entendía lo duro que era para él la indiferencia total del villano. Se dedicó a señalarle la salida con una media sonrisa, acompañarle hasta la puerta y proporcionarle un transporte era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarle en ese momento.  
Se dirigieron a la salida, compartieron una charla casual en el camino seguida de una pequeña despedida cuando estaban a mitad de la recepción. El escandaloso timbre de la mansión resonó de repente, el héroe miró dudoso la puerta y le indicó a Flug permanecer atrás mientras se ocupaba de ello. Viró los ojos hastiado de manera inconsciente en cuanto pudo ver lo que había detrás.  
\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! -Gritó entusiasmada la mujer en el umbral.  
Flug entornó los ojos, observo detenidamente a quien entraba en la mansión, la conocía, debía hacerlo, atender y apoyar a centenares de villanos también incluía conocer a sus enemigos, en especial a ella. En el portón se encontraba Harmonie de Paix, también conocida como Harmonie le Fait o el Hada Armonía, una heroína francesa de entusiasta actitud, coqueta, simpática y adorada por todos, una mujer con poderes que parecían haber salido de un cuento para niños, brillos por aquí y por allá se desprendían de ella cuando usaba sus poderes empapados de naturaleza para ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba. Era sumamente hermosa, de cabello rubio recortado, grandes ojos azules y piel de porcelana, portaba cuatro alas traslúcidas, le gustaba vestir al estilo flapper de los años veinte y maquillar su rostro de forma exagerada.  
Los estatus sociales en el mundo de los héroes se manejaban por cuestiones lejanas al poder o dinero, giraban en torno a sus actos de valentía y al amor que los ciudadanos les tenían. Ella tenía un estatus social considerablemente alto, pero el científico tenía en cuenta que realmente era una heroína de dudosa moral, entre los villanos se sabía de sus terribles adicciones al alcohol y al cigarrillo, su poco pudor, incluso se corría el rumor de ser la responsable de una ruptura temporal entre el matrimonio Valdoom ocurrida años atrás, tenía amoríos con héroes y villanos y la incapacidad para evitar el coqueteo. Era enemiga natural de Cininda Lleyi, la arlequín la detestaba, sus asaltos eran frustrados constantemente por ella, aunque se sabía que también había sido derrotada más de una vez por la villana y en una ocasión por Belle Mort, quien rechazó por completo seguir teniendo contiendas con alguien como ella a quien no consideraba de su calibre, demasiado débil para la dama pooka.  
\- ¿White Hat te espera? -Cuestionó Slug.  
-Oh, pero qué frío eres ¿No vas a saludarme? -Preguntó dando coquetos parpadeos, moviendo sus largas pestañas.  
El doctor solo la observó con seriedad, esperando tener respuesta a su pregunta.  
Por otra parte, Flug se ponía impaciente, la mujer no parecía cooperar, seguía importunando al héroe, él debía marcharse pronto.  
-Espero que tu visita haya sido placentera, Flug. -Llamó alguien a su espalda.  
El joven miró con indiferencia al individuo, era evidente de quién se trataba. -Le agradezco que me recibiera, señor White Hat.  
-No hay de qué. -Caminó hasta estar junto a él- Veo que tenemos una inesperada visita de la dama Harmonie... será mejor que te pongas cómodo, esto va a demorar algunos minutos.  
\- ¿Siempre es así?  
-Sí... A veces se pone peor, Slug suele ser muy intolerante y ella... bastante inoportuna, quizá hasta tengamos la suerte de ver al doctor perder los estribos. -Rio divertido.  
-Ella ¿Viene a hablar con usted?  
White sonrió ampliamente, se relamió sus filosos dientes. -Podría decirse que sí.  
El doctor entendió de inmediato aquel gesto, el demonio blanco no era tan diferente a Black Hat, tenían actitudes similares en algunas circunstancias, después de todo eran hermanos. Viró los ojos, eso era justo lo que Slug detestaba de él, parecía tener razón cuando mencionaba que el demonio era muy "desinhibido", lamentablemente era el problema principal entre ellos, si tan solo el héroe le diera un poco de atención especial a Slug, quizá él correspondería.  
-Señor White Hat, -Llamó- ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en sentar cabeza?  
El demonio parpadeó atónito. - ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿A caso quieres un nuevo padre para tu hijo? -Dijo, burlesco.  
-Ugh ¡No! -Respondió avergonzado- Es simple curiosidad.  
White rio, divertido. -Lo he considerado antes, pero digamos que no he encontrado a la persona adecuada... o al menos quien yo creía adecuado no me ha correspondido.  
Flug esbozó una tenue sonrisa, sabía de quien hablaba. -Y usted ¿Se ha esforzado lo suficiente?  
El demonio ladeó la cabeza, confundido.  
-Sabe, Señor White Hat, -Inició, observó a Slug sin borrar su sonrisa- nosotros los humanos somos más complejos de lo que ustedes los demonios creen. -Se encogió de hombros- De vez en cuando algunos tienen tendencia a la poligamia, sin embargo, la mayoría preferimos un trato... especial, nos gusta saber que somos importantes para alguien y, a veces, ser los únicos para ese alguien. -Lo miró de frente- Tal vez para usted no tenga mucho sentido que yo le diga algo como esto, pero presiento que necesita saberlo... al menos si aún considera a esa persona como su opción para sentar cabeza. Cambiar lo que somos no es la opción para ser amado, simplemente a veces debemos sacrificar algunas actitudes para darle seguridad a quien estimamos... ¿Entiende?  
El demonio no respondió, no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras, palabras llenas de más sentido de lo que el joven creía, de algún modo sintió como si muchos nudos en su cabeza por fin lograran desenredarse. Admitía que su curiosidad se debía a su desconocimiento del mundo, ocasionalmente era bastante ingenuo respecto a lo que lo rodeaba, demasiado abierto y bastante despreocupado, constantemente hería susceptibilidades sin siquiera notarlo, podía presumir de lograr interesarse en los sentimientos ajenos a pesar de su naturaleza demoniaca, lamentablemente esa misma condición lo hacía ignorar algunos detalles que aparentemente eran importantes para la humanidad que frecuentaba. Lo que Flug comentaba era un pequeño descubrimiento, algo que sabía, pero al mismo tiempo no fue capaz de darle la importancia que ameritaba por no sobresalir entre sus circunstancias diarias.  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, el demonio se descubrió a sí mismo ensimismado y serio. En un afán de deshacerse de la incómoda quietud, decidió tocar un tema de suma relevancia.  
-Y dime... -Inició con ligera timidez, carraspeando para recuperar la claridad en su voz- ¿Cómo lo tomó mi hermanito? -Sonrió.  
El doctor resopló. -Estar vivo es una suerte... o un infortunio, quizá...  
White borró su sonrisa, miró con detenimiento aquella expresión de desasosiego en el chico. Jamás esperó una respuesta positiva de parte del demonio negro, pero el resultado parecía bastante preocupante. Desconocía por completo si el motivo de aquella visita a su mansión se debía a cuidado o continuaba con la búsqueda de un "remedio" a sus problemas, tal vez no lo corroboraría, Slug solía ser bastante discreto con el tema, solo tenía conocimiento de su estado de salud, esa respuesta le daba una leve idea de que el pronóstico en su relación con Black Hat era malo.  
-Debió ser bastante duro para ti.  
-No tiene idea...  
\- ¿Ya lo han hecho público?  
-No... nadie tiene idea, en realidad, -Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso- parece querer ocultarlo de todos.  
-Ya veo... -Contestó pensativo, aquello significaba que el villano se había sumergido en sus propias ideas, si nadie tenía conocimiento de la situación del doctor, entonces Black no había recibido opinión ni de su amiga más cercana.  
-Disculpe, -Llamó el joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos- debo irme pronto ¿Cree que pueda ocuparse? -Preguntó señalando al par en la puerta.  
-Uh claro. -Volvió a sonreír, se acercó campante hasta la puerta- Saludos, mi querida...  
\- ¡¿Cuánto más pensabas tardar, intento de demonio?! -Gritó Slug, interrumpiéndolo- Llevo casi diez minutos escuchando a la mosca hablar.  
-Um... Soy un hada. -Corrigió la mujer.  
-Lo que sea, tienes alas y eres fastidiosa, es casi lo mismo.  
El héroe sonrió incómodo. -Me disculpo... nuestro querido invitado ya va a retirarse. -Anunció.  
-Les agradezco. -Dijo Flug abriéndose paso para salir- Te tendré informado. -Le comentó en voz baja al científico, atravesó el jardín sin mirar atrás y subió con apuro al auto blanco aparcado frente a la mansión.  
Los tres presentes observaron al auto irse y perderse entre las calles.  
La mujer se giró hacia el demonio, le sonrió con picardía mientras lo miraba con sus grandes joyas azules. -Señor White Hat, es tan placentero poder verlo el día de hoy, -Pronunció con una voz suave y melodiosa, se acercó, paseó uno de sus dedos por el borde de su saco- pero creo que podría volverse mejor. -Tiró suavemente de su corbata.  
La boca del demonio se humedeció, se relamió los labios sonriendo, lascivo. -En definitiva... -Respondió tomándola de la cintura.  
Un resoplido lleno de fastidio se robó instantáneamente la atención del héroe, observó de reojo, mientras la mujer se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, cómo el doctor se alejaba del lugar en silencio, caminaba a paso rápido con los puños cerrados. White se irguió, miró indeciso a ambos jóvenes, aquello le traía de vuelta lo que el doctor Flug había mencionado.  
No era tan torpe como para no considerar antes que sus constantes encuentros eran una molestia para su científico, sin embargo, nunca creyó que fueran tan importantes, imaginaba que se trataba más que nada de incomodidad, de hecho, jamás pensó que pudiesen ser el motivo por el cual Slug se volvió tan indiferente con él. Aquello también significaba algo que le removía las entrañas de entusiasmo: Slug estaba celoso. Si se trataba de ello, entonces la atracción era mutua.  
-Aunque... -Continuó, lo más alto que podía hablar, con toda la intención de ser escuchado por ambos- creo que el día de hoy pasaré de su compañía, bella dama, -Pudo apreciar como el doctor paró en seco- de hecho, -Sonrió triunfante- me complace informar que mis intereses actualmente son otros, pero usted será bien recibida si requiere contar con nuestros servicios.  
Harmonie parpadeó atónita. -Uh... yo... -Balbuceó, era un mensaje inesperado para ella- Es usted tan gracioso, -Soltó con una risa- hilarante. -Se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta de salida- Volveré cuando esté de mejor humor para recibirme. -Su voz sonaba un poco quebrada, ligeramente nerviosa. Extendió una mano frente a la expresión de confusión del demonio, de la palma de su mano nació un pequeño brillo, un fino talló verde creció rápidamente, formó un capullo del cual floreció una blanca y bella gardenia, de delicados pétalos y un perfume embriagador- Hasta pronto... -Le entregó la flor, observó fugazmente al estupefacto científico que los miraba desde el fondo del salón y atravesó calmadamente la salida.  
White permaneció quieto hasta que la puerta se cerró frente a él, le parecía que el mensaje no había llegado a ella con mucha claridad.  
-Parece que la hiciste molestar. -Dijo Slug, acercándose.  
\- ¿Te parece? Yo creo que lo tomó bastante bien... -Respondió, admiró la planta en su mano- Una gardenia, consagrada como la flor del amor, representante de la pureza y la dulzura... poco representativa de ella, a decir verdad, pero admito que de haber sido una azucena me habría reído.  
El doctor soltó una sonora carcajada, realmente detestaba a la mujer, escuchar algo semejante de parte del demonio valía oro. - Parece una declaración de amor ¿Qué harás con ella?  
El héroe lo meditó por un segundo, mostró una sonrisa ladina, miró de frente al joven y le entregó la flor. -El tiempo convirtió a estas flores en una declaración del amor incondicional, -Explicó- son las portadoras de los sentimientos más íntimos de amor y cariño.  
La voz del doctor se desvaneció, balbuceó torpemente con un gesto nervioso y mejillas enrojecidas. Sintió como su estómago se hundía y en su pecho se formaba un agujero escarbado por la vergüenza. Después de varios minutos de indecisión, por fin tomó la flor. -Yo... uhm... gracias... -Respondió finalmente, recriminándose por no poder decir nada mejor.  
White rio ligeramente, tomó una de las manos del joven y depósito un galante beso en su dorso. - ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a beber un trago, doctor?  
Slug respiró profundo, era una oferta un poco diferente a otras ocasiones, quizá por una vez no estaría mal hacerle un poquito de daño a su orgullo. -Bien... -Susurró sin mirarlo.  
-Y tal vez después podamos divertirnos un poco. -Continuó, insinuante.  
El científico viró los ojos. -Buen intento, para eso tendrás que hacer lo mismo con los otros quince héroes que acostumbran abrir las piernas para ti. -Respondió molesto, pero rápidamente retomó un buen humor- El trago estará bien.  
-Es justo... -Respondió entre risas- pero antes quiero pedirte algo. -Su semblante se volvió serio- Necesito que consigas el contacto de Lady Belle Mort y quiero que me comuniques con ella.  
...  
El sol de la tarde acariciaba los tejados de las casas aledañas a la calle por la que el automóvil blanco conducía, todo en el entorno parecía tranquilo y solitario, era probable que lo estuviese, estaban muy cerca de la mansión del sombrero negro, dónde la ciudad se volvía peligrosa y, en algunas zonas, abandonada. La realidad era que nadie quería vivir tan cerca de aquel villano demoniaco de mal carácter, ni siquiera sus más devotos seguidores se atrevían a frecuentar sus terrenos. Justo en ese momento, tampoco él estaba seguro de querer volver a esa mansión.  
El doctor Flug se destrozaba los labios, los mordía por la terrible ansiedad que lo invadía, pensar en volver y verse obligado a darle la noticia al demonio de que no podría interrumpir su embarazo pronto, comenzaba a provocarle pánico, de algún modo sentía que debía preparar su rostro para otra paliza. Tan solo un par de días atrás sus heridas habían sanado, el último moretón desapareció por completo, tuvo suerte de no haber terminado con la nariz o algún diente roto, solo tuvo que soportar varios moretones y el labio partido en varias partes durante más de una semana. Tenía miedo, no sabía ni siquiera quien conducía el auto en el que él viajaba y, aun así, sentía más confianza en ese lugar que en presencia de con quien contrajo nupcias alguna vez, confiaba incluso aún más en el demonio blanco y en su científico.  
El auto frenó, al fin llegó a su destino. El joven bajó lentamente, cerró la puerta con desgano y esperó hasta verlo marchar para entrar en la mansión, tocó el timbre temeroso, tembloroso. La puerta se abrió mostrando una cara un poco más amable de lo que esperaba. Dryadalis apareció en el umbral, hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo dejó entrar.  
El pooka había crecido mucho a lo largo de dos semanas, ya superaba la estatura del doctor por algunos centímetros, abandonó su forma animal para volver a ser indefinido y vaporoso, recuperó aquel rostro del cráneo de un conejo que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero se apreciaba renovado, liso y un poco brillante, en poco tiempo volvería a verse igual que antes.  
-Bienvenido, joven Flug. -Saludó con voz profunda y grave.  
-Hola Dryadalis, estoy en casa, ¿Dónde está Demencia?  
\- ¡Flug! -Gritó la chica desde el otro extremo del salón, corrió hasta donde se encontraba- ¿Cómo...?  
El doctor negó con la cabeza desatando una expresión angustiosa en la joven demente. -La buena noticia es que no he empeorado. -Dijo con alegría fingida.  
-A mí me preocupa que lo que empeore sea la actitud de...  
\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó un individuo de voz ronca, sus zapatos de corto tacón resonaban lentamente mientras se acercaba.  
-Señor Black Hat... -Pronunció Flug, agachando la cabeza.  
El pooka se colocó detrás de ambos jóvenes, su vaporoso cuerpo los invadió a ambos, parecía abrazarlos. El demonio hizo una mueca ante la acción, era evidente que buscaba protegerlos.  
\- ¿Cuándo terminará este molesto inconveniente? -Cuestionó con mirada severa.  
-Bueno... yo no he mejorado... -Inició nervioso- por ahora no será posible. -No lo miraba, no podía, tenía miedo.  
\- ¿Qué dices? -Movió la mano indicándole a la chica hacerse a un lado, eso incluía al pooka, la joven frunció el ceño, no se movió, pero el demonio repitió la acción, esta vez mostrando sus dientes, molesto, obligándola a ceder.  
Las piernas del chico flaquearon al sentirse desprotegido. -No... no podré deshacerme de él por ahora, señor. -Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.  
-Eres un inútil. -Despotricó enfadado, cerró los puños con fuerza, nuevamente la ansiedad volvía a él ante esa fatídica noticia, ya no sabía a qué recurrir para conseguir acabar con el problema, a ese ritmo terminaría matándolo, poco le importaba.  
El sonido de un auto derrapando en el asfalto los alertó. El pooka se irguió, movía las orejas como si tratara de identificar un sonido. La reja fue azotada, la puerta fue golpeada varias veces en lugar del timbre. El doctor se decidió a abrirla en vista de que ninguno se movía. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente en cuanto él giró la perilla, apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado para evitar ser golpeado.  
\- ¡Lord Black Hat! -Gritó la pequeña mujer con gran enojo, adentrándose en la mansión- Ya me preguntaba por qué motivo no tenía ninguna noticia de ustedes, -Belle Mort caminó a pasos agigantados, con presencia imponente, se acercaba de a poco al villano- me parece de mal gusto y una gigantesca falta de respeto que me privara de toda comunicación con los habitantes de esta mansión, no ha respondido una sola llamada de mi parte.  
La mujer consiguió hacer que el demonio retrocediera un par de pasos, se le veía sorprendido. -No recuerdo haberla invitado a venir. -Respondió tratando de mantener la compostura.  
-No se atreva a venir con esa clase de excusas baratas, jamás he requerido invitación alguna. -Contestó enfadada- Me sorprende que su hermano haya tenido más valor para contactarme y hablarme de lo que ocurría antes que usted.  
Los presentes observaban la escena con los nervios de punta, jamás habían visto a la mujer tan enojada.  
-Lady Belle luce molesta. -Comentó el pooka.  
Demencia asintió. -A Blacky ya se lo cargó la ching...  
\- ¡Silencio los dos! -Acalló el joven.  
\- ¡No voy a permitir que me trate de esta manera! -Gritó colérico el demonio.  
-Oh ahora mismo va a escuchar lo que yo no voy a permitir. -Contestó, un aura violácea emanaba de su cuerpo- Lo hablaremos en su oficina. -Caminó adentrándose en la mansión.  
El villano la siguió a regañadientes. Ambos se marcharon dejando al trío en la recepción, anonadados por la escena.  
La mujer entró sin reparo en la oficina, se sentó descaradamente en la gran silla del demonio y le hizo una seña para que se sentara, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
\- ¿A qué cree que está jugando? -Preguntó con severidad, permaneciendo de pie.  
-Yo iba a hacerle la misma pregunta.  
-No sé qué fue lo que White le dijo, pero es un asunto que no le concierne.  
-Me concierne desde el momento en el que yo misma llevé a ese niño hasta el altar. -Se apoyó en el escritorio.  
\- ¿Llevarlo hasta el altar? -Rio- ¿Quién se cree? ¿Su madre?  
-Si de esa manera puedo impedir que vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima, entonces sí, soy su madre.  
Black se sostuvo el entrecejo, frustrado. -Fue un estúpido impulso. -Se excusó.  
-Pensé que ya sabía controlar sus impulsos. -La mujer le miró preocupada, el villano tenía un semblante molesto y agobiado, suspiró- Lord Black Hat, -Inició con calma- ¿Se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta! -Contestó colérico- Y no logro encontrar una maldita salida...  
-Eso es porque la está buscando de la manera incorrecta, -Continuó con tranquilidad pese a la reacción del demonio- está asustando al pobre chico con sus amenazas, lo está obligando a deshacerse de algo que crece en su vientre y que no tiene idea de cómo llegó ahí. Le aseguro que Flug tiene más miedo que usted... miedo de usted... -Black permaneció mudo, observándola- ni siquiera ha dejado que él lo procese, que decida qué es lo que quiere hacer.  
-Es mi inmortalidad la que está en riesgo, no es su decisión.  
-Es su cuerpo el que está en riesgo, su vida, considero que es decisión de ambos. -Contestó con firmeza- ¿No cree que ya ha vivido suficiente? Tiene un reino a sus pies, ¿Qué más podría faltarle hacer en esta vida? Además, ¿Qué hará cuando Flug ya no esté? Él tendrá que morir tarde o temprano y usted volverá a estar solo ¿A caso quiere perderlo antes de tiempo?  
-Yo... no lo sé... -Black bajó la guardia por completo, su expresión abandonó todo el enojo, ahora solo había angustia. Pensaba en ello, realmente había sido innecesariamente duro con el doctor, incluso con él mismo, ya había decidido hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes... el problema era que había cambiado demasiado, no podría volver atrás tan fácil como pensó que sería. Añoraba aquellas épocas sin preocupaciones, donde lastimar a quien estaba tan cerca de él no era importante, ahora parecía serlo todo.  
-Señor Black Hat, -Se acercó a él, lo tomó suavemente de la mano sintiendo su sobresalto- si lo que le preocupa es su legado, le prometo... no, le juro, que yo misma me haré cargo de que continúe tal y como usted lo hubiese querido, yo seguiré aquí, puedo ayudarle.  
El demonio la observó anonadado, no sabía que pensar, su cabeza era un lío y no se sentía capaz de dar una respuesta, no estaba listo para decidir. Se soltó del agarre, se reacomodó el saco retomando la compostura, caminó hasta la ventana, en silencio y miró por ella. -Retírese. -Dijo tajante.  
Lady Belle abrió la boca para replicar, pero sus ojos se iluminaron fugazmente, se retrajo, le dedicó una mirada de entera compasión. -Disfrute de sus consecuencias, señor Black Hat... Hasta pronto. -Salió a paso lento esperanzada de que se retractara, mas no lo hizo.  
La mujer volvió a la recepción, encontrando a los tres individuos justo dónde recordaba haberlos dejado, parecían esperar algún resultado.  
\- ¡Bonnivet! -Gritó la chica, corrió hasta ella y se lanzó a abrazarla, la dama apenas pudo sostenerla, Demencia arrastraba la mitad de su cuerpo, pero eso no la detenía para disfrutar el contacto- Te extrañé tanto... han sido días de mierda...  
Belle acarició su cabellera, sonrió tenue. -Todo va a mejorar pronto, cariño. -Al separarse, el pooka se acercó e hizo una reverencia- Mira cómo has crecido, puedo ver que te han tratado bien. -Dryadalis asintió- ¿Listo para volver? -El pooka no respondió, retrocedió lentamente y se abrazó a la joven, la dama parpadeó atónita- Creo que eso es un no.  
Demencia acarició su rostro en respuesta. -Solo un poco más ¿Si? -Le suplicó a la villana.  
La dama rio. -De acuerdo, querida. -Respondió. Retomando un semblante serio, caminó angustiada hasta donde Flug- Oh cielo, lamento tanto todo esto ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
Flug no respondió, no sabía qué decir. -No sé qué hacer. -Dijo finalmente con voz quebrada.  
La mujer chasqueó los dedos, un par de sombras aparecieron a su espalda, no tan gigantescas como lo eran antes, parecían estar en las mismas circunstancias que Dryadalis. Extendió una mano, de inmediato le fue entregada una libreta y un bolígrafo, escribió con velocidad y le entregó la hoja. -Flug, -Inició con firmeza- esto también es decisión tuya, no permitas que te intimide y te convenza de hacer algo que no deseas, confía en ti, sigue tu instinto, -Lo tomó de la mano con suavidad- no estás solo, querido.  
El doctor observó la hoja con desconcierto. -Esto...  
-Cuando tomes una decisión lo vas a necesitar. -Sonrió con complicidad- Debo retirarme.  
\- ¡No! -Gritó Demencia, se lanzó dramáticamente al suelo enganchándose de una de las piernas de la villana- No me abandones... -Lloriqueó.  
Belle soltó una risilla, se agachó y depositó un beso en su frente. -Es muy importante que permanezcas aquí, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees. -Le guiñó un ojo.  
La joven hizo un puchero. -Ugh... Bien. -Se incorporó, aprovechó la cercanía para plantar un fugaz e inocente beso en los labios de la dama pooka, provocando un pequeño rubor. Sonrió triunfante.  
El doctor no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, eran bastante tímidas para mostrar afecto en público, resultaban ser adorables. Apreció como la mujer se despedía con la mano y salía sonriente del sitio, la chica demente no dejó de ver por la ventana hasta que se marchó. Flug volvió a mirar aquella hoja que la villana le dio, lo confundía, le preocupaba, era un mensaje implícito de una decisión radical que quizá se vería obligado a tomar, de hecho, ya había pasado por su mente... Lamentablemente ahora necesitaba una buena razón para no hacerlo, e iba a buscarla. Guardó la hoja en su bolsillo, donde no pudiera perderla, se marchó silenciosamente dejando a la joven y al pooka aún mirando a través del ventanal.  
Tenía una idea peligrosa rondando por su cabeza, las palabras de la villana lo habían hecho pensar, tenía razón, el demonio no podía obligarlo a nada o al menos no debía. Su más grande amenaza giraba en torno a lastimarlo ¿Debía lastimarse para no ser lastimado? Pensándolo bien era verdaderamente estúpido. Nunca se le dio opción, jamás le dieron oportunidad alguna de decidir qué era lo que quería hacer, simplemente seguía ordenes solo para no volver las cosas más hostiles de lo que ya eran. Ahora quería decidir, no tenía bien claro qué quería, solo quería la opción de hacerlo. La circunstancia era que tampoco existió un instante en dónde pudiese hablarlo con el villano, exponer su punto, llegar a un acuerdo... Tratándose de Black Hat era fantasioso, sin embargo, debía intentarlo, después de todo eran una pareja, un equipo ¿No?  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina, observó la madera oscura por varios minutos. -Solo dame una razón. -Respiró hondo, se atrevió a entrar.  
Imaginaba que la conversación con Lady Belle no había salido bien, si hubiese tenido un buen resultado el villano habría acompañado a la dama a la puerta, no fue así, al parecer fue incluso peor de lo que pensaba. Sorpresivamente la oficina estaba intacta, pero Black Hat no parecía estarlo, estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio, agachaba la cabeza y se la sostenía con ambas manos, rascaba compulsivamente la tela de su sombrero, de hecho, podía escucharlo susurrar algo, esa imagen era un tanto alarmante.  
\- ¿Señor Black Hat? -Llamó nervioso, el demonio se paralizó- ¿Se encuentra bien? -No obtuvo respuesta, el villano permaneció en el mismo estado. Flug estaba preocupado por él, pero debía continuar- Quería hablar... creo que necesitamos hablar de todo esto, hablarlo civilizadamente. -Se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio- Yo... entiendo bien su preocupación, sé perfectamente lo que ocurriría si nuestro... -Titubeó- nuestro hijo naciera, -Continuó temeroso, llamarlo de esa manera era extraño para él- respeto el hecho de que usted no lo desee, lo digo con toda sinceridad, pero me gustaría que entendiera que no deseo poner mi vida en riesgo, -El silencio del demonio le daba ánimos para seguir- esto se vuelve cada día más difícil para mi cuerpo, es probable que nunca esté preparado para una cirugía como la que debería atravesar para deshacerme de este... problema... -Finalizó aquella oración con dificultad, esa palabra no sonaba bien para él, se sentía en desacuerdo, pensándolo bien, solo para Black Hat representaba un problema, incluso si a él mismo le afectaba la situación era por el demonio- Creo que debemos conservarlo, -Pudo percibir un ligero sobresalto en Black- creo que... quiero conservarlo, puedo... podemos hacer que sea algo bueno para todos, podemos ser felices con esto, -Intentó con ánimo- pero si usted no lo desea, esto puede ser como ha sido con 5.0.5., no tiene que ocuparse si no lo desea, estoy dispuesto a hacer esto por mi cuenta solo por verle feliz.  
El científico esperó, esperaba alguna reacción, aunque fuera una mínima respuesta, pero Black Hat no se movía, eso lo ponía nervioso. Pasaron los segundos como si fueran horas, el ambiente podía cortarse de un tajo por la tremenda tensión.  
\- ¿Ya terminaste? -Habló finalmente.  
Flug balbuceó. - ¿Disculpe? -Preguntó confundido.  
\- ¿Ya terminaste tu estúpido discurso? -Alzó la cabeza, no llevaba el monóculo, sus dos ojos eran oscuros, brillaban intensamente sus pupilas rojizas.  
-Yo... -Agachó la cabeza, presentía que algo malo se avecinaba.  
El ensombrerado se puso de pie, aquella mirada y la gran sonrisa quebrada en su rostro mostraban con claridad aquella parte dentro de él que Flug se había negado a ver por tanto tiempo, esa oscuridad que iba más allá de su villanía o su origen demoniaco, algo que le impedía hacer su orgullo a un lado, pensar en alguien que no fuese él mismo.  
-Me parecía que nuestro nivel en esta mansión se había establecido hace bastante tiempo, nuestro nivel en este mundo, -Hablaba con una voz común pese a su apariencia, se acercó poco a poco al joven haciéndolo retroceder- jerarquía que establece que lo que tú desees no tiene la menor importancia.  
Recordando las palabras de Belle, intentó ser fuerte, retomar su entereza y no dejarse intimidar. -Es mi cuerpo, señor Black Hat... No puede obligarme a nada.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Black le propinó una dura bofetada con el dorso de la mano, sobajándolo. -Yo soy tu jefe, yo soy tu dueño y no vas a decidir lo que...  
El minúsculo tamaño al que Black Hat redujo al doctor duró poco, fue una efímera humillación, sorpresivamente el científico regresó el golpe con tanta fuerza y firmeza como lo había recibido. El demonio se descubrió anonadado, fue tan rápido que no lo procesaba, observó con sorpresa esa furiosa expresión, frustrada y llena de lágrimas, lo miraba con odio.  
-Ya me humilló lo suficiente... -Soltó con voz quebrada- ¡Solo necesitaba una razón! -Lo empujó con fuerza obligándolo a retroceder- Si así son las cosas ahora... esto ya no tiene arreglo...  
Flug le dio la espalda, salió de la oficina azotando la puerta, dejándolo mudo, atónito. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, se sostuvo la mejilla, aún caliente por el golpe del chico, ni siquiera fue tan fuerte, entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Dolía demasiado, más de lo qué podía soportar, una gruesa lágrima negra resbaló por su piel grisácea quemando como ácido, no su piel, sino algo muy en lo profundo de su interior.  
El joven corrió a su habitación, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se desplomó con lentitud, quedando sentado en el suelo, en la alfombra polvosa, retenía el llanto en la medida de lo que podía, ya no quería llorar, no más, no de nuevo por el mismo motivo. Sentía el ardor en su pecho, realmente dolía, lo que pasó, lo que escuchó, lo que ahora planeaba, cada vez era más viable aquella idea que rondaba en su cabeza, pero tenía mucho miedo. Por fin se le demostró todo aquello que se había negado a ver, tanto egoísmo en un solo individuo era sorprendente, no podía seguir lidiando con ello. Se levantó con dificultad, puso el seguro en su puerta, arrastró los pies hasta su cama y se echó sobre ella, ni siquiera era tarde, solo quería descansar, estaba harto. La almohada era una buena consejera, lo ayudaría a decidir, a saber qué camino tomar y si optaba por aquel oscuro camino lleno de incertidumbre, quizá, tan solo quizá, no se sentiría culpable por ello.  
...  
Un par de copas de cristal eran llenadas con vino tinto sobre el gran escritorio del demonio blanco. El ensombrerado se encargaba de preparar el ambiente adecuado para una "agradable velada", un pequeño reto impuesto por sí mismo, tenía presente que el individuo con quien trataría no era una de tantas jóvenes que solían entrar en su oficina con inmensa disposición, aquel joven era Moscú en la segunda guerra mundial, inconquistable.  
Después de cerrar las cortinas y encender algunas velas, el lugar quedó listo, el ambiente tenía ese aire romántico que tanto buscaba, o al menos así lo creía. Esperó pacientemente, con aquel miedo latente de que el científico cambiara de opinión, era una posibilidad, era voluble y terco, podría decidir no asistir, dejarle plantado.  
Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, el joven entró sin consultar. Aparentemente se había preocupado por nada, no era el único que se alistó para ese momento.  
Slug se había vestido para la ocasión, lucía una camisa negra de vestir, desabotonada en la parte superior, dejaba ver un poco de su piel semisintética adornada con circuitos metálicos, el resto de su ropa era oscura, incluyendo un par de guantes que cubrían sus manos. Tras descubrirse observado con admiración, desvió la mirada avergonzado, caminó en silencio hasta quedar frente al escritorio.  
White Hat se puso de pie de inmediato. -Luces encantador. -Comentó sonriente- ¿Percibo colonia?  
-No hagas que me arrepienta. -Respondió abochornado.  
Soltó una risa. -Por supuesto que no, -Dijo enternecido- toma asiento y disfruta, es de una vieja cosecha. -Comentó dando un sorbo.  
El joven vio la bebida con recelo, se inclinó y le quitó la copa cuidadosamente al demonio, este solo observó confundido como el doctor vertía el resto del vino en la otra copa, mezclando el contenido y volviendo a servirlo equitativamente.  
-Solo tomo precauciones. -Comentó devolviéndole el recipiente a su jefe.  
\- ¿Crees que puse algo en tu bebida? -Preguntó extrañado.  
-Te creo capaz de todo, bébela. -Ordenó.  
White rio, divertido, bebió un gran sorbo, se relamió los labios y le sonrió ampliamente. -Slug, aunque el vino tuviese alguna clase de droga y yo la hubiese bebido, jamás habría provocado nada, algo como eso no puede afectarme, -Explicó- tendrás que confiar en mí.  
El chico miró el líquido rojizo, inseguro. Tenía razón, no había otra opción más qué confiar, pero no podía evitar tener dudas, el hombre ensombrerado podría ser un héroe, sin embargo, también era el ser más hábil cuando se trataba de embaucar a alguien. Finalmente optó por confiar y seguir el juego.  
\- ¿Y qué tal el trabajo? -Preguntó el héroe.  
El doctor arqueó una ceja. -Oh vamos, no vas a preguntar algo como eso en esta circunstancia.  
-Uh... Bueno, yo... -Balbuceó confundido.  
-Es la primera vez en años que acepto tener una... Charla contigo bajo este contexto ¿De verdad hablaremos del trabajo? -Cuestionó fastidiado. Tenía presente que el héroe intentaría ir lento a fin de no intimidarlo, aun así, esperaba algo más interesante en vista de que aquello era lo más parecido a una "cita".  
-Bien... ¿De qué quieres hablar? -Preguntó cordial, impasible.  
El científico sonrió triunfante, bebió del líquido embriagante, se inclinó sobre el escritorio. - ¿Qué es lo que haces para que esa mujer regrese una y otra vez a este sitio?  
El demonio rio sonoramente. -Vaya... Has entrado rápido en confianza... -Sonrió ladino- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
-Puedo imaginarlo, -Se encogió de hombros- no es una mujer pudorosa, así que adelante, confiesa. -Invitó.  
-De acuerdo... -El ensombrerado se inclinó, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y extrajo una larga soga, enroscada- A la dama Harmonie suelen gustarle... los juegos, -Sonrió divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa del chico- y francamente nunca estuve negado a jugar con ella.  
-Y... ¿El resto?  
White abrió varios cajones, extrajo de ellos diferentes artículos de uso sexual, excéntricos en su mayoría, los posicionó en fila. -Leri Sfíka, -Dijo apuntando a uno de los objetos- Enkefalou, Archer Ignis, Ble Rópalo, Angelorum... -Enlistó mientras apuntaba a cada extraño juguete sobre el escritorio.  
\- ¡Bien! ¡Basta! -Detuvo el doctor- No quiero saber lo que usas con el sujeto de los tentáculos. -Dijo, avergonzado.  
El héroe soltó una sonora risotada, se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Demasiado para ti, Slugy baby?  
Slug resopló. -Creía que los héroes eran más... reservados.  
Se recargó en el escritorio, su semblante se volvió serio, apático. -Podríamos pensar que un héroe es la honestidad encarnada, seres de intacta moral... La realidad es que solo son un conjunto de mortales de reprimida agresividad e ignorados bajos instintos, que intentan redimir su moral con actos de valentía. Un villano podría ser más honesto con su sentir y pensar, desinhibido siempre y sin temor a mostrar lo más podrido que hay en su interior. -Explicó con fastidio- Para mí solo son... divertidos...  
El joven le miró con sorpresa, de alguna manera aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir que estaba escuchándose a sí mismo, sin embargo, le desconcertaba escucharlas de él, siendo que ocasionalmente era justo lo que tanto le irritaba del demonio. -En ocasiones no eres tan diferente a ellos. -Soltó sin cuidado, el ensombrerado no respondió, pareció que tenía la intensión de replicar, deseo que reprimió- Vas por la vida soltando florecillas de colores por aquí y por allá, sonriendo falsamente y diciendo cosas acarameladas, -Decía agitando las manos, con una sonrisa fingida, la borró de inmediato y lo miró con severidad- Inclusive, a veces me tratas como a un juguete de tu colección.  
-Yo no...  
-No lo intentes, -Interrumpió- nadie sabe mejor que yo cuando mientes, nadie sabe mejor que yo cómo eres en realidad. -Habló molesto, frustrado- Eres un demonio, despiadado como tu hermano, con intensiones egoístas, cínico... La única diferencia entre tú y Black Hat, es que tu método de diversión se basa en crear protagonistas para que existan más antagonistas... y que sabes usar un ordenador... -Se relajó en su asiento- Por algún motivo que desconozco, -Murmuró- te gusta ocultarlo.  
Estupefacto, lo observó en silencio por varios segundos, se aclaró la garganta. -Y... ¿Te gustaría más si mostrara... esa parte de mí?  
Slug desvió la mirada, abochornado. -Me gustarías más si siempre fueras honesto... real... y si yo no fuera uno más para ti...  
White Hat se ruborizó de inmediato. -Jamás has sido uno más. -Dijo con firmeza- Ugh... Mierda. -Soltó, estaba avergonzado, extrañamente no podía tomar aquello a la ligera como en cualquier otra ocasión, se talló el rostro y bebió de un trago todo lo que quedaba en su copa- Slugy... Slug, eres el humano más inteligente con el que he tratado, incluso el más sincero, desde que vives en esta mansión no he visto en ti una sola gota de hipocresía, ni siquiera el deseo de obtener nada de mi. -Se sinceró con dificultad, en vista de la expresión admirada del joven, decidió continuar- Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir uh... "Uno más", solo intentaba ser amable... Tú nunca mostraste interés, así que yo supuse que no importaba si me divertía con alguien más.  
Slug permaneció en silencio, analizando lo que escuchaba, lo avergonzaba sutilmente, señal de que sus palabras llegaban a tocar algo bastante inalcanzable y profundo dentro de él, producto de las decepciones- Jamás intentaste acercarte de otra manera.  
El demonio arqueó una ceja. -A veces eres un idiota temperamental con problemas de la ira ¿Cómo se supone que debería tratarte?  
Slug dejó escapar una carcajada. -Bien, bien, -Dijo entre risas- tienes un buen punto, admito que soy un poco voluble. -Suspiró tranquilo, esa conversación se sentía bien para él, en ese instante su jefe estaba siendo completamente honesto, transparente, le gustaba- Podríamos comenzar de nuevo. -Sugirió.  
White sonrió levemente, le miró con interés. - ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
-Esfuerzo. -Respondió tajante.  
\- ¿Esfuerzo? -Repitió, confundido.  
-Esfuérzate y yo me esforzaré, -Inició, acrecentaba la confusión de su jefe- evitaré irritarme, gritarte y demás acciones ofensivas que me he acostumbrado a hacer, pero tú debes evitar las insinuaciones, el trato meloso, los sobre nombres y... restringe el acceso a tu oficina.  
\- ¿Y esto en qué me beneficia? ¿Qué es lo qué quieres en realidad? -Sonrió malicioso.  
-No soy idiota, White, -Respondió- si quieres algo conmigo tendrás que ganártelo.  
Parpadeó atónito, se ruborizó, demasiado directo para pensar en una respuesta defensiva que no lo dejara al descubierto, resopló resignado. -Bien... pero no dejaré los sobre nombres.  
Slug gruñó. -De acuerdo, pero elige uno solo.  
-Slugy baby... -Llamó en tono cantarín, burlón.  
-Detesto ese. -Respondió molesto.  
-Lo sé. -Sonrió divertido.  
Slug viró los ojos. -Tú ganas... ahora sírveme otra copa.  
-Vas a embriagarte. -Comentó mientras llenaba el recipiente.  
El doctor lo miró ofendido. -Te equivocas, -Sonrió- soy un magnífico bebedor.  
Las horas pasaron, jefe y empleado charlaron hasta tarde, hasta que no quedó una sola gota del vino tinto. La conversación varió, era amable y amena, desde recuerdos hasta circunstancias cotidianas, alimentaban la charla enérgicamente. Tal y como lo dijo, Slug bebió sin límite, sin sentir si quiera los efectos del alcohol, lo único que pudo detener el momento fue el hecho de que la noche ya había abrazado por completo a la ciudad, su rutina laboral los obligaba a ir a la cama, al menos al científico.  
El joven se hallaba a en su habitación, ordenada, oscura, con una amplia cama, sin pabellón a diferencia del resto de las camas de la mansión. Se desvestía, quedando de a poco con únicamente un bóxer ajustado en color negro, lo único que requería para descansar. La luz que entraba por la ventana delineaba tenuemente su silueta fornida, un torso bien definido, piernas largas y gozaba de buenas proporciones en su entrepierna notoria bajo su ropa interior. A pesar de los pequeños circuitos metálicos que adornaban sutilmente su piel, se veía muy humano. Se recostó en la cama, veía el techo con una media sonrisa, fue una tarde reparadora, muchas circunstancias en su entorno habían tomado forma, lo hacían sentir una calidez en su interior, todo apuntaba a que su relación con White Hat daría un gran giro, solo necesitaba esperar resultados, se sentía esperanzado, ilusionado por primera vez en muchos años.  
Repentinamente algo chocó contra la ventana, provocó un duro golpe, aunque no lo suficiente como para romper el cristal. El doctor se levantó de inmediato, con un movimiento ágil tomó una pequeña arma colocada sobre la cómoda junto a la cama, la apuntó expectante. Una silueta se alzó frente a la ventana, se sostenía del vidrio, lo miraba con furia.  
\- ¿Mosca? -Llamó desconcertado.  
Fuera de la habitación, Harmonie de Paix volaba con dificultad, se veía extraña, su maquillaje estaba corrido y lucía completamente desaliñada, en una de sus manos cargaba una botella con líquido ámbar.  
El científico abrió la ventana, dudoso, la dejó entrar.  
La mujer dio un par de pasos tambaleándose, arrojó con fuerza la botella al suelo provocando un estruendo. - ¡No te lo permitiré! -Gritó molesta.  
-Pero qué... ¿Estás ebria? -Cuestionó, se preguntaba si debía ayudarla a mantenerse en pie, aunque no parecía buena idea acercarse.  
\- ¡Conozco tus intensiones! -Acusó, lo apuntaba con el dedo.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Lo escuché... ¡Lo escuché todo! Quieres alejarme de él, lo quieres para ti. -Decía irritada, hablaba perfectamente, pero era claro que su estado era malo.  
\- ¿Lo escuchaste? -Interrogó confundido- No entiendo cómo es... -Cayó finalmente en la cuenta de lo que hablaba- La flor...  
\- ¡Sí! La flor, la perfecta y hermosa flor que le di a White y que descaradamente te ofreció a ti.  
El joven se acercó a un mueble cercano, la blanca gardenia descansaba en un pequeño florero blanco, la sostuvo en sus manos y la examinó con cuidado. - ¿Cómo es posible? Si tuviese algún micrófono lo habría notado. -Dijo con calma.  
-Madre naturaleza me habla, no necesito ninguna estupidez como esa.  
-Bueno... ¿Y qué quieres?  
La mujer se mostró ofendida, lo miró furiosa. -Años... Muchos años he tardado en encontrar a un ser poderoso de buena posición social con quien relacionarme íntimamente, no vas a destruir lo que he construido con White.  
Slug la miró indiferente, impasible. -Lo que has construido ¿Ah? -Se sostuvo el entrecejo- Mira, no me lo tomes a mal, pero para ser honesto no me importa.  
\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
\- ¿Cuál es su pasatiempo preferido?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Qué le gusta hacer, comer, leer, escuchar? ¿De qué color es su ojo bajo el monóculo? ¿Al menos sabes por qué lo usa?  
-Yo... -Titubeó.  
-No sabes una mierda de él, no has construido nada real y para serte franco, para él solo eres una más que entra en su oficina, tiene un cajón lleno de juguetes extraños que usa con alguien diferente. -Contó sin ningún cuidado, incluso lucía desinteresado en la charla- Es absurdo que vengas aquí a decirme algo como eso, sencillamente no eres tan especial como lo crees.  
La chica se acercó colérica, lo golpeó torpemente en el rostro. -No puedes hablarme así... Voy a hacerlo todo, todo con tal de demostrar que soy alguien para él, tú... -Lo miró de pies a cabeza, sonrió divertida- tú nunca podrías ganarme, te hace falta algo como esto, -Dijo sosteniéndose los pechos- y otro agujero entre las piernas, -Continuó con descaro- no puedes ganar.  
Slug suspiró, sonrió ampliamente, con una mirada arrogante y aire triunfante. -Ya lo hice.  
...  
Siete de la mañana, el dormir fue finalmente tan solo una intención, sus ojos no pudieron cerrarse ni siquiera cuando el sol se ocultó, se recriminaba a sí mismo por aquel fallido intento de descanso, algo que necesitaba con urgencia para calmar al fin esos terribles pensamientos. Una oleada de imágenes perversas, dolorosas, llenas de odio giraban por su mente, su enojo no había menguado, su rabia y desesperación estaban a flor de piel.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo, acarició su vientre, lo que por días pensó que era la razón de sus desgracias, mas no era así, en realidad, el único causante de su dolor era aquel ensombrerado aferrado a dejarle morir con tal de cumplir lo que ahora era tan solo un capricho.  
El joven de mirada verde intentaba traer al presente cualquier imagen positiva, momentos bellos que le recordaran el motivo por el cual ahora llevaba una sortija en la mano. Lamentablemente cualquier luz era opacada por recuerdos recientes, situaciones de indiferencia y desprecio. Durante mucho tiempo pudo admirar con inmensa claridad la belleza interna de aquel a quien le había jurado amor, de entre toda su podredumbre resaltaba una actitud culta, galante, su entera disposición a protegerlo a costa de todo, un amor sincero y gran deseo por él, inclusive, una fragilidad que no cualquiera tenía el honor de presenciar, sin embargo, ahora podía ver la desgarradora realidad, sus verdaderos colores; él era más negro que lo negro, más frío que el hielo, ahora debía aceptarlo.  
Abrir los ojos le había resultado doloroso, aceptar los hechos era un acto de valentía para su corazón, ya podía decirlo, ya podía pensar tan despiadadamente de él como le fuera posible, ya podía culparle de su roto corazón, lo convertiría en el responsable y no se sentiría culpable por ello, no más.  
Se levantó de la cama, su estómago gruñía, no comió nada desde la mañana anterior. La joven demente intentó de muchas maneras hacerlo salir de la habitación, lograr que comiera algo, él simplemente permaneció en silencio pese a las invitaciones y súplicas de la chica, no quería tener que hablar de lo ocurrido.  
Caminó hasta el tocador frente a su cama, se miró en el espejo, una manera de enfrentarse a sí mismo, en especial por aquello que estaba por hacer. El día anterior le dio demasiadas lecciones, muchos indicios de que era la mejor opción, en especial teniendo la inusual aprobación de la dama pooka. Era algo muy serio, decidirlo fue un reto, en especial porque conllevaría arriesgar a un ser que amaba, abandonarlo a su suerte por un tiempo y para nada se trataba de Black Hat. Su dulce oso tendría que entender sus motivos, comprender que eso estaba fuera de sus manos y que era riesgoso para todos que decidiera no llevarlo a cabo, confiaba en que lo había educado bien, formado en él un pensamiento maduro que pudiera perdonarlo.  
Rebuscó en su armario, varias prendas fueron a dar a su cama, un par de zapatos y una pequeña mochila, solo lo suficiente, lo que pudiese cargar. Hizo todo lo que pudo, utilizó sus últimas energías y esperanzas en encontrar un motivo, le rogó indirectamente al demonio que solo le diera una razón, pero no lo hizo, jamás pudo darle una buena razón para no dejarlo ahora, para no abandonarle.  
Conocía su hogar, ni una sola alma en esa mansión iniciaba su día antes de las nueve de la mañana, tenía tiempo de sobra. Afortunadamente contaba con un destino, ya sabía a dónde ir, ahora solo debía marcharse, no lo haría discretamente, no volvería pronto, tampoco saldría por la ventana o desviaría a los Hatbots para no ser visto, sencillamente saldría por la puerta, anunciaría el abandono de ese hogar, haría que fuese un mensaje claro y definitivo, no se sentiría culpable por ello.  
Tal y como lo había decidido caminó hasta la recepción, cargaba sus cosas en aquella mochila, se detuvo frente a la puerta de salida, en sus manos llevaba su bolsa de papel y sus googles oscuros, los dejó intencionalmente sobre una mesilla en aquel salón, ya no trabajaba más para la Organización Black Hat, no los necesitaría, era su renuncia. Miró la sortija en su dedo, vaciló por varios segundos, pensaba en abandonarla también, dejarla atrás como todo aquello que había construido en aquella mansión, pero no fue capaz, no todavía, su maldita humanidad lo hacía sentir muy en el fondo que aún había esperanza, aunque no fuese así, no estaba del todo listo para aceptarlo, tendría que llevar ese doloroso anillo consigo un tiempo más.  
-Ya no sé quién eres... ya no te necesito... -Murmuró con la mirada puesta en el interior de la mansión- Aunque no lo admitas, sé que esto va a dolerte y yo... no me sentiré culpable por ello.  
Y finalmente, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se marchó de esa inmunda mansión que le había quebrado el alma hasta no poder más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahora sí!  
> Resulta… que esta autora no se aburre jaja, es como si mi cerebro quisiera que esta historia no acabara nunca. Hace tiempo una personita hermosa me preguntó si aparecerían más Hats dentro de la historia, o sea, más familiares de Black Hat, a lo que yo respondí que realmente no lo tenía planeado. La cuestión es que en toda la historia había un hueco que no conseguía cubrir, una parte que quedaría vacía y no tenía del todo sentido, quizá podría justificarla con algo sencillo, pero tuve una idea mejor. He decidido sumar más familiares de nuestro Lord a esta historia, se preguntarán ¿Cómo es posible si cuando uno nace otro muere?, se supone que he planteado que en esta familia no existieron “tíos” ya que el único parto gemelar que ha habido es el de Black y White, además de que el periodo de reproducción es cada 600 años. Bien, pues ya encontré una manera que considero… interesante. Esto no acaba aquí, tomé otra decisión, pam pararaaaam… *tambores*…   
> Después de mucho pensar y ahorrándome un poquito la penita que me da hacerlo jaja formaré mi propio AU con esta temática “familiar”, en este universo se hablará de la gran ascendencia que tiene Black Hat. Aquí nuestro demonio tiene familia, principalmente una ascendencia, una larga línea de Hats que se han ocupado de aterrorizar y gobernar su mundo por generaciones, siendo el tipo de demonios que ya he planteado, iré presentando a cada integrante a lo largo de la historia. Me emocioné bastante con esta idea, tanto que no solo serán descritos, también serán dibujados, no pueden faltar sus imágenes oficiales, la cuestión es que su querida autora no sabe dibujar jaja bueno sí, pero no a el nivel que quisiera, entonces tuve la pequeña idea de pedirle a varias artistas que admiro, que dibujen a los personajes más representativos de este AU (obviamente con su respectivo pago y créditos), quiero que cada personaje sea dibujado por una mano distinta, un estilo diverso. Obviamente no incluirá ni a Black Hat, ni a Flug, ya que su imagen en mi fanfic es la dibujada por Cats Dont Draw, aunque tengo planeado que un personaje en especial sea dibujado de tal manera que, si este AU llega a ser usado por alguien más, pueda tener la libertad de usar su propia imagen de Flug (quizá sueño alto, pero sería grandioso). Los dibujos serán presentados como portada en Wattpad cuando el personaje sea descrito por primera vez.  
> Ya tengo a las artistas seleccionadas para estos cuatro personajes que están planeados hasta ahora. Me encanta la idea de ver trazos diferentes en cada personaje, además quiero apoyar a las artistas. De hecho, justo acabo de revisar los bocetos del primer personaje, está quedando increíbleeeeeee… ¡Estoy emocionadísima!  
> En total, este fanfic ya tendrá tres AU; Heroic, Parasite y… ¡JA! ¿Cómo se va a llamar? En un principio simplemente iba a llamarle “FamilyAU”, pero resulta que ya existe y no lo sabía jaja, así que como en esta versión no es una simple familia, es más complicado que el parentesco común, decidí llamarlo BloodlineAU, lo cual se traduce como “Línea sanguínea” que hace referencia a la consanguinidad o al parentesco.  
> El BloodlineAU se resumiría de este modo: La familia Hat se compone de una larga línea de demonios con diversas y poderosas habilidades, así como intereses distintos, con una estructura social compleja. El orden natural del universo no permite la existencia de más de un Hat vivo por mucho tiempo, por lo cual un Hat que engendra a un hijo se vuelve mortal y muere con el pasar de los años dejando el destino de su legado a su prole. Su reproducción es llevada a cabo cada 600 años, por lo que lo normal es que cada Hat engendre un solo hijo, en este fanfic es llevado a cabo por parasitación tal y como lo maneja el ParasiteAU descrito por Cats, pero puede modificarse el método de concepción. ¿Cómo es que pueden interactuar entre familiares y aparecer dentro de esta misma historia? Lo descubrirán más adelante.  
> Habiendo dicho esto, quiero saber ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta? Los leo :3
> 
> Bien, esto es todo, tuve que saltarme algunas cosas de las que quería comentar, pero la plataforma no lo permite.  
> Gracias por leer ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	37. Las cuatro estaciones: Invierno parte 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola!  
> Aquí de vuelta después de tanto tiempo… ¡Lo siento! Las últimas semanas fueron un caos entre escuela y hospital (no se asusten, como médico, no como paciente), ha sido una locura y tengo una lectora testigo jaja.  
> Además, este capítulo rompió record… ¡65 páginas! No podía dejar de escribir, quería todo esto en un mismo capítulo, entonces no pude evitar tardarme tanto, sin mencionar la revisión ortográfica, gramatical… También quiero mencionar que muchas partes las escribí casi dormida, así que una disculpa de antemano si sale algo sin sentido que haya pasado por alto.  
> ¡NOTICIÓN! Ya tenemos el diseño del primer personaje del BloodlineAU, este personaje fue diseñado por el artista Shomaky.   
> Pueden encontrarlo en Facebook como “Shomaky, mis dibujos” o shomashomaky1 en Twitter. (Abajo el link directo al dibujo, también lo dejé en mi muro en Wattpad).  
> https://twitter.com/shomashomaky1/status/1116146135402520576?fbclid=IwAR0s1JfNoYSzuDgr3MrbgYAxUV6ncmVjXjV8Sf7RmxIfXSa5a_GC0h8eKq0  
> La cosa es la siguiente… no pensaba que vieran el diseño de ningún personaje hasta ser presentado, pero cuando un artista hace una comisión por lo regular la publica, entonces pensé en aprovechar esto y dejarles pequeños spoilers de estos personajes, publicar el link a las redes de los artistas para que puedan verlos, PERO no sabrán su nombre o su papel en la historia hasta que sea su primera aparición, tampoco los verán en orden.  
> AHORA A LOS DATITOS CURIOSITOS.  
> Enroque al rey: Este es un movimiento perteneciente al juego de ajedrez que involucra al rey y a una torre, cuenta como un solo movimiento. Consiste en mover ambas piezas al mismo tiempo, el rey se mueve dos casillas a lo largo de la primera fila en dirección a la torre y luego se coloca a la torre junto al rey. Sirve para refugiar al rey detrás de los peones y para dejar a la torre en una mejor posición. Es la única jugada en la que el rey se mueve más de una casilla, la única en que se mueve más de una pieza a la vez y la única en la que la torre puede saltar por encima de otra pieza.  
> No sé cuántas veces ese movimiento me salvó el juego jaja.  
> Oni: Son criaturas del folclore japonés, pueden ser el equivalente a los ogros y demonios occidentales. Son usados dentro del arte asiático.  
> Es muy probable que los hayan visto alguna vez, especialmente una máscara de uno, son cosas icónicas de Japón.  
> Kimono Happi: Es un Kimono corto, comúnmente hecho de algodón, se identifica por sus símbolos en la espalda. Antiguamente eran de color azul oscuro o negro, con adornos en rojo y blanco, era la vestimenta de los sirvientes de un hogar. Por lo que los símbolos a la espalda eran el símbolo familiar.  
> Naga: A muy grandes rasgos (porque hay información muy variada al respecto), son seres de mitología hinduista, son serpientes semidivinas con torso y cara humana, generalmente de mujer. Son una especie fuerte y hermosa que puede asumir una forma completamente humana o completamente de serpiente y es potencialmente peligrosa. Viven en un reino subterráneo llamado Naga-loka, o Patala-loka, que está lleno de palacios resplandecientes, adornados con gemas preciosas. La deidad creadora Brahma relegó a las nagas a las regiones inferiores cuando se hicieron demasiado pobladas en la tierra y les ordenó que mordieran solo al verdadero mal o aquellas destinadas a morir prematuramente. Son guardianas de tesoros.  
> Es a lo que le suelen llamar “Lamia” cuando tiene una forma semi humana, pero la lamia es una criatura completamente diferente, no se confundan, ni siquiera son similares en aspecto, no sé por qué las llaman así.  
> Ensimismamiento: Es la acción de ensimismarse, lo que es sumergirse en sus pensamientos.  
> Esto no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo jaja pero usé esta palabra y me sorprendió lo larga que es ¡Tiene 15 letras! Ok ya, al capítulo.
> 
> Volvemos a la programación regular.
> 
> Las Cuatro Estaciones.  
> (Antonio Vivaldi)  
> Concierto N°. 4 en fa menor L'inverno (El Invierno)  
>  I. Allegro non molto.  
>  II. Largo.  
>  III. Allegro.

Un maravilloso día por la mañana, el sol brillaba y los colores del exterior le daban un aspecto llamativo a todo el entorno. El interior de la mansión blanca comenzaba a movilizarse con los dos únicos individuos que habitaban en ella.  
El demonio blanco tarareaba contento mientras se ocupaba de preparar los manjares matutinos, estaba más feliz que cualquier otro día, la noche anterior había sido un rotundo éxito, quizá no fue capaz de llegar al objetivo que usualmente buscaba cuando tenía una cita con alguien, pero la charla fue absolutamente enriquecedora y tenía la certeza de haber dado un gran paso con su querido doctor. En realidad, todo era diferente ahora, nunca estuvo tan entusiasmado por una simple charla, aquello estaba dándole un gran giro a su rutina, aunque solo fueran pensamientos que vagaban por su mente, sentía que todo florecería pronto. Se jactaba de ser un magnífico cocinero; batía, freia y horneaba con ímpetu teniendo en mente lo mucho que al científico iba a gustarle.   
Sorpresivamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió, algo infrecuente, su único acompañante acostumbraba a esperar sus alimentos en su área de trabajo. El demonio se giró para observar al individuo que entraba en el lugar. Quizá ocurrió por ser inesperado o tal vez por que quedó embelesado al instante, pero no pudo evitar soltar el contenedor en el que batía un par de huevos provocando que se derramara en el suelo e hiciera un desastre.  
-Y ahí va mi desayuno... -Comentó el joven de piel morena- ¿Qué pasa, White? Pareces distraído.  
El científico caminó por la cocina esquivando las manchas en el suelo, estaba descalzo, de hecho, estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo llevaba puesto su ajustado bóxer negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Tomó una jarra de la cafetera llena y vertió tranquilamente el líquido en una taza, actuaba como si nada ocurriera.  
White Hat estaba mudo, sorprendido, quizá más que eso. Jamás en su vida había visto al joven de esa manera, ni siquiera imaginó nunca que se podría ver tan bien, inclusive aquella vez en la que ambos compartieron un momento íntimo, el demonio no le quitó una sola prenda al chico, pudo deleitarse con la imagen de su falo erecto, y aun así aquello provocó muy rápido que su pantalón se ajustara en la entrepierna. Muchos sucios pensamientos abordaron su cabeza, comenzaba a tomar en serio aquellos comentarios del científico en los que le hacía entender que era un pervertido de primera.  
El joven se acercó hasta él quedando a escasos centímetros, poniéndolo nervioso, se paró en puntillas alcanzando un poco el nivel de su rostro. White abrió la boca intentando decir algo, solo pudo balbucear, se sintió intimidado ante la mirada severa que le era dedicada.  
\- ¿Te molesto? -Preguntó serio.  
El demonio reaccionó, el joven alzaba una mano intentando alcanzar la alacena tras él. Al hacerse a un lado, permitió que buscara una azucarera de porcelana para terminar su café. Aparentemente su imaginación estaba haciéndole una mala jugada, pero le parecía extraño, no era habitual en él pasearse así por la mansión, jamás se acercaba tanto, no era así de descuidado. Relacionando la charla de la noche anterior, llegó a considerar que, tal vez, el científico lo hacía a propósito, buscando que diera un paso en falso o probara que había sido completamente honesto.  
-Supongo que hoy no desayunáremos. -Comentó Slug sacando a su jefe de su estado ensimismado, tomó un plátano del frutero.  
-Yo... lo prepararé de nuevo. -Respondió serio, observó con detenimiento como el chico pelaba la fruta- Doctor ¿Está poniéndome a prueba? -Preguntó sin escalas.  
Slug lo miró dedicándole una media sonrisa, lentamente metió la fruta en su boca sin despegar sus ojos de él, la mordió con suavidad, se tomó su tiempo para masticar y tragar, relamió sus labios con mucha humedad. -No. -Respondió sonriente, tomó su taza de café y salió del lugar.  
White quedó estático, estaba seguro de que la batidora que aún llevaba en la mano estaba ahora hecha trizas, no podía dejar de mirar la puerta, su boca estaba más húmeda de lo normal, realmente no podía creer que aquella sugestión hubiera llegado al punto de hacerlo salivar. Su boca dijo no, pero sus acciones dijeron algo completamente diferente, sin duda planeaba torturarlo hasta hacerlo flaquear, sin embargo, no planeaba perder, debía demostrar que había sido completamente honesto en sus palabras. -Bastardo. -Pronunció fastidiado, seguro de que esa sería la rutina por los próximos días, un nuevo juego había comenzado.  
Por otro lado, Slug caminaba satisfecho por los pasillos, su plan fue más que exitoso, se sentía engrandecido por no haber perdido el toque, un talento que después del bachillerato se vio obligado a dejar de ejercitar, tal vez era alguien frio y serio, pero podía mofarse de su atractivo, admitía que siempre le había gustado, antes y después de las modificaciones, incluso con todo el juicio que recibió alguna vez, no dejaba de apreciar su propio físico. Su satisfacción no se debía únicamente a la perfecta efectuación de su plan, también a la respuesta tan acertada que White Hat fue capaz de dar, el demonio no tuvo la indecencia por primera vez de ponerle un dedo encima, ni siquiera existió una mínima insinuación, de esa manera conseguía acrecentar la confianza, le permitía creer en él, en su palabra y en sus sentimientos, debía ser muy real como para que el héroe sacrificara una oportunidad así con tal de probar la veracidad de sus palabras.  
Caminó hasta su habitación, dispuesto a vestirse e iniciar su día con la normalidad de siempre. Se vistió rápidamente, dio un vistazo a su ordenada habitación, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, limpiar cristales y alcohol en aquella alfombra fue un martirio.  
Se dirigió a su laboratorio, pensaba en la lastimosa imagen que presenció la noche anterior, cuando la tranquilidad de su recámara fue interrumpida por un hada despechada. La mujer despotricó cuanto pudo después de la respuesta tajante y punzante que el doctor dio con toda libertad, recibió un par de manotazos más y la vio marcharse por donde vino, llegó a preocuparle que su estado de ebriedad la hiciera caer, se veía desastrosa.  
El timbre resonó, suponía que su jefe seguiría cocinando, no tuvo otra opción más que atender la puerta, detestaba hacerlo, siempre se topaba con algún individuo de exagerado positivismo y trato empalagoso, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la mayoría de los que entraban en aquella casa, solo sabía que eran héroes y que le pagarían por sus inventos.   
Finalmente abrió la puerta, viró los ojos y resopló frustrado. -Mosca. -Saludó con apatía.  
-Hola Slug... -Contestó en voz baja, la rubia hada se veía en buen estado, aparentemente en sus cinco sentidos, agachaba la cabeza y parecía mirarle con timidez.  
\- ¿Qué quieres? -Cuestionó tajante.  
-Yo... Uh... -Balbuceó, jugueteaba con sus dedos, dejó de mirarlo, inspiró profundo, parecía tomar fuerzas para hablar- Quiero disculparme. -Dijo finalmente.  
\- ¿Qué? -Respondió incrédulo.  
-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió anoche...  
El doctor la observó impasible, inexpresivo. -Qué mala broma. -Contesto y cerró la puerta en la cara de la mujer.  
Harmonie logró detenerla. - ¡No! Espera, hablo en serio... Ugh... -Volvió a abrir el portón- No puedo recordar todo lo que pasó anoche, pero sé que dije cosas terribles... Estaba molesta y bebí demasiado, de no haber tomado jamás habría...  
-Pero lo hiciste, -Interrumpió- los alcoholizados siempre dicen la verdad, es estúpido que vengas a decir algo como esto ahora.  
-Pero yo no, no es así como soy, -Dijo, apurada- estaba muy enfadada por el rechazo de White, eso es todo, si estás con él ahora yo lo apoyo, hablo en serio.  
Slug enarcó las cejas. -Es muy descarado que digas algo como eso, tu lindo historial de arpía hipócrita que destruye matrimonios me obliga a no confiar en ti.  
-Lo dices por los Valdoom... ¿Cierto?  
-Sep, todo el mundo se enteró de ello.  
La joven gruñó, se rascó la cabeza con desesperación, extrajo de su pequeño bolso un cigarrillo y lo encendió lo más rápido que pudo. -Ese fue el error más estúpido que he cometido, -Inició dando grandes bocanadas de humo- ni siquiera fue totalmente mi culpa, mi vida era un asco ¡Lo es todavía! El viejo me ofrecía muchas cosas que no podía rechazar en vista de mis circunstancias... No soy esa clase de persona, es solo que... -Reprimía el llanto- Desde que White Hat me abrió sus puertas las cosas han mejorado mucho en mi vida. -Se abrazó a sí misma.  
El joven solo la veía pasearse de un lado a otro mientras hablaba, aparentemente solo era una pobre imbécil. -Mira... -Inició resignado- Si lo que quieres es mi perdón, lo tienes.  
La chica lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Hablas en serio?  
-Se... He tenido que soportar cosas mucho peores a lo largo de mi vida, -Se encogió de hombros- si quieres herirme tendrás que esforzarte más.  
El Hada movió sus alas con emoción. -Te lo agradezco mucho. -Dijo sonriente- Entonces... ¿Amigos? -Le extendió una mano.  
-Yo no dije eso. -Contestó serio.  
Su semblante cambió, volvió a mostrarse entristecida. - ¡Puedo compensarlo!  
\- ¿Haciendo qué?  
\- ¿Algo heroico?  
Slug viró los ojos y finalmente cerró la puerta adentrándose rápido en la mansión para seguir con su rutina.  
\- ¡Puedo hacerlo! -Gritó desde el exterior- ¡Solo piénsalo! -Rogó antes de marcharse.  
El doctor siguió caminando, antojado por el humo, extrajo de su propia cajetilla un cigarro y se dedicó a fumarlo tranquilamente. Llegó a su oscura guarida, en el fondo la gran pantalla del computador parpadeaba. Se acercó desconcertado, se mostraba un mensaje recién llegado, tecleó rápidamente buscando abrirlo, curiosamente no llegó a una bandeja de correo normal, entró a una aplicación en la máquina que estaba muy seguro de que antes no estaba allí, tenía un ícono negro con la silueta de un conejo.  
\- ¿Qué rayos es esto? -Se preguntó confundido.  
El mensaje se abrió, era una pantalla amarillenta con la apariencia de ser una hoja arrancada de un cuadernillo real, tenía un escrito en una fuente curveada y elegante, no tenía destinatario alguno, solo un mensaje firmado por alguien absolutamente inesperado para él. Slug lo leyó apurado, su semblante cambiaba conforme avanzaba, su confusión se transformó en preocupación. Al terminar, miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de una idea, era un texto que gritaba una advertencia e implícitamente pedía auxilio, debido a su procedencia no pudo evitar sentir que debía actuar rápido. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número, ni siquiera entró la llamada, rápidamente fue cortada.  
-Oh no... ¿Qué hiciste, estúpido? -Gruñó.  
Volvió a fumar el cigarro que se consumía en sus dedos, antes de meterlo en su boca lo miró con detenimiento, una idea había llegado a su cabeza. Volvió a tomar su teléfono y buscó un número distinto, esperó pacientemente.  
-Hola... -Dijo al escuchar una respuesta- Mosca... Creo que ya sé cómo puedes compensarlo.  
...  
Las calles eran tranquilas, al fin había salido de aquella zona tan peligrosa aledaña al hogar que recién abandonaba. Le había tomado bastante escapar por completo, todo ese entorno era hostil, debía andar con cuidado. Al fin estaba en un sitio amigable, calles con verdes jardines y vecinos que recién iniciaban su día, aún era temprano.  
Flug suspiraba tranquilo, sentía que se había desprendido de un gran peso, algo que había dejado una gran marca que difícilmente dejaría de doler, pero ya no pesaba tanto. Durante todo el camino no fue capaz de dejar de recordar, al fin volvían bellos recuerdos, lamentablemente ya no traían felicidad, solo agobio y acongojo, inmensa tristeza. Sentía culpa, preocupación, por haber dejado atrás a su experimento y a la chica demente, pero si lo pensaba mejor, hubiese sido complicado llevarlos con él a un lugar en el que, por ahora, solo había incertidumbre, no tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar ahí o que sería de él después de llegar.   
Miró la nota en su mano, aquella que la dama pooka le había entregado con decisión, tenía una dirección escrita a la que, él suponía, ya había llegado, el problema es que no sabía que hacer o a quien esperar. Frente a él se alzaba un enorme parque lleno de árboles, tan solo algunas bancas de piedra y un pequeño kiosco blanco se atrevían a manchar aquel verdor. La hoja tenía escrito el nombre de un árbol en especial, un sauce, suponía entonces que debía buscar alguno, por algún motivo que aún no entendía.   
No fue difícil, de entre tantos árboles idénticos desentonaba por completo el único sauce en todo el sitio, un árbol muy grande y viejo, de hojas que caían como una cascada, la pregunta era ¿Ahora qué? No parecía haber nadie en los alrededores. Inspeccionó el árbol, se adentró en sus hojas, quizá podría esperar, era probable que alguien llegara pronto, aunque no creía que quedarse en un mismo sitio fuese la mejor idea, Black Hat no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de su partida, sabía que enviaría a alguien y no creía tener tanta suerte como para que fuese la mismísima Demencia quien intentara cazarle.  
Esperó, pasaron varios minutos, intentó sentarse, recostarse en el pasto y finalmente optó por estar de pie, podía haber pasado poco tiempo, pero la urgencia hacía que sintiera los minutos pasar lentamente. Observó con cuidado la madera rugosa del árbol, era muy bello en muchos sentidos, completamente sano y daba una sombra espectacular, se paseó alrededor de él hasta notar un detalle extraño; una porción del tronco no coincidía con el resto de la madera, era lisa, se trataba de un pequeño rectángulo no más grande que su propia mano. Pensando en la posibilidad de que fuese algún dispositivo, pasaje o algo creado por la villana, buscó la manera de activar algo, intentó quitarlo, presionarlo e incluso le dio pequeños golpes, pero nada ocurría, se inclinó para mirarlo de frente, estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado con la nota de la dama.  
Repentinamente el pequeño recuadro se movió, se desprendió del árbol como una tapa... O una puertecilla, tras él se asomó un pequeño individuo, una pequeña mujer rubia de sombrero de copa.  
\- ¿Flug? -Pronunció con su pequeña voz aguda.  
-Teresa. -Contestó admirado.  
La pequeña duendecilla hizo una señal para que se alejara, saltó del árbol cayendo al suelo, su diminuto cuerpo brilló, comenzó a crecer poco a poco hasta retomar su tamaño normal. - ¡Flug! -Dijo entusiasmada- Que sorpresa.  
-Puedo decir lo mismo ¿Qué hacías ahí?  
\- ¡Oh! Esta es mi casa.  
El doctor parpadeó atónito, nunca se había preguntado dónde vivía la joven rubia, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tenía mucho sentido, después de todo la mujer era un leprechaun, era un tipo de espíritu de la naturaleza, vivir en un árbol era lógico tratándose de ella.  
-Lamento interrumpir.  
-Descuida, pero ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -Preguntó preocupada- No se supone que debas salir de la mansión, además, hace semanas que nadie sabe nada de ti.  
Flug tragó pesado, pensó en su respuesta, no podría ocultar por siempre lo que ocurría, mucho menos si ella era quien debía ayudarlo ahora. -Las cosas... se complicaron, -Inició- se han puesto muy mal, Black Hat y yo ya no estamos juntos.  
Teresa parpadeó sorprendida. -Pero si casi acaban de casarse.  
-Hemos tenido algunos conflictos. -Contestó cabizbajo- Tuve que huir de casa.  
-Flug, huir no es la mejor opción, deben hablar para solucionarlo ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser?  
-Estoy embarazado y Black Hat no lo desea.  
-Oh... huir del planeta es tu única opción. -Contestó rápidamente.  
El doctor sonrió nervioso ante la abrupta respuesta. -No pareces sorprendida.  
-No lo estoy, Black Hat es un todo poderoso demonio, embarazarte no me parece algo extraordinario para él. -Dijo con obviedad, le sonrió ampliamente- Dejando de lado los problemas que mencionas... Muchas felicidades, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero también sé que te traerá dicha muy pronto. -Acarició el hombro del joven, trataba de darle aliento- Por favor dime qué puedo hacer por ti.  
Flug sonrió tenue, le alegraba notar que realmente no estaba solo, podía contar con alguien, aquello le calmaba, le daba ánimos. -Lady Belle Mort me dio esta dirección, me dijo que me ayudaría, aunque para serte franco no sé de qué forma.  
La joven ladeo la cabeza. -Veamos... la reina pooka quiere ayudarte a través de mí... -Habló pensativa, rápidamente tuvo una idea, rio divertida- Parece que voy a ir en contra de la voluntad de mi jefe. -Dijo finalmente.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
-De que te ayudaré a huir de Black Hat, ya lo dije antes, escapar del planeta es tu única opción y creo que es justo lo que Lady Belle Mort quiere.  
\- ¿Usarás el rayo interdimensional?  
-No, lo perdí en la batalla con White Hat. -Dijo con fastidio- ¿Sabes lo difícil que se volvió mi trabajo después de eso? -Habló molesta- Y ahora el científico a quien le pedí uno nuevo acaba de renunciar a su puesto.  
-Ugh... lo lamento, tengo uno, pero no tiene mucho alcance... -Respondió avergonzado, recordaba ese encargo, no fue capaz de llevarlo a cabo, le preocupaba que eso cambiara los planes de la dama pooka.  
-Descuida, conozco otro método. -Sonrió con complicidad- Hay alguien a quien debemos visitar, pero antes... -Puso ambas manos en el pecho del joven, tal y como lo hizo alguna vez, una mota de luz se desprendió de su pecho, poco a poco se convirtió en una pequeña moneda de oro en las manos de la leprechaun. Teresa se abrió paso entre las hojas del árbol y lanzó la moneda lo más fuerte que pudo, perdiéndose a la vista- Black Hat no es estúpido, te buscará por más de un método, eso nos ayudará a despistarlo por un momento.  
\- ¿De verdad estás bien con hacer esto? -Preguntó angustiado.  
-Oh, ya sabes que amo hacer cosas que podrían matarnos o llevarnos a una tortura eterna. -Contestó con una tétrica sonrisa- Ahora quítate la bata y los guantes, vas a llamar mucho la atención.  
Flug obedeció rápido, a veces la actitud de la chica lo asustaba, demasiado sonriente en situaciones de peligro, afortunadamente ahora tenía un destino confiable. - ¿A dónde vamos?  
-A un sitio donde te vas a sentir tan minúsculo como un insecto, -Rio divertida- iremos al nido.  
...  
En la oscura mansión del sombrero negro, la joven chica de cabellos bicolor se ocultaba angustiada atrás de un muro, espiaba silenciosamente al demonio.   
Un poco más temprano, Demencia inició su día emprendiendo la búsqueda del científico de la organización, el chico se había negado rotundamente a salir de su recámara la tarde anterior, no era tonta, sabía que probablemente el villano lo había obligado a ocultarse, quizá otro golpe manchaba sus mejillas y no quería tener que hablar de eso. Llevó una bandeja llena de comida hasta su habitación, encontrándola vacía, buscó sin éxito en su laboratorio, por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegó a la recepción. El desconcierto de encontrar la bolsa y googles del doctor sobre una mesilla, la dejó estática, en cualquier otro momento pudo considerar la idea de que sencillamente los hubiese dejado allí por error, pero algo no andaba bien, el joven no estaba por ningún lado, aquello hacía que su imaginación volara, traía a ella muchas ideas, algunas bastante disparatadas... o tal vez no. Lo único que la movió de su sitio fue escuchar al villano aproximarse, se marchó rápidamente con la bandeja atiborrada de comida. La reacción del demonio fue exactamente la misma que la de ella, permaneció allí, quieto, mirando la bolsa, un instante después Black se introdujo en la mansión. La joven podía escuchar cómo gritaba sin parar el nombre del científico, abría puertas, derrumbaba cosas, sus pasos resonaban cada vez más rápido y fuerte por aquí y por allá. Un momento de calma la obligó a buscarlo, se había sumergido en su oficina a marcar un número en el teléfono de disco.  
Ahora estaba ahí, escuchando como hablaba con alguien, como le daba órdenes a un individuo tal y como antes se las había dado a ella, dando descripciones, indicaciones, posibles relacionados, lugares y... la petición de traer a alguien vivo o muerto, ese alguien era Flug sin duda.  
Pensaba ansiosa en qué podía hacer, estaba sumamente abrumada, trataba de encajar en su cabeza la idea de que el chico tuvo la valentía de marcharse, de abandonar merecidamente al demonio negro. Aquello tenía una gigantesca probabilidad de no acabar bien, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí, afortunadamente pudo escuchar cómo el demonio daba la aprobación de presentarse en la mansión, eso significaba que, quien quiera que fuese la persona con la que hablaba, tenía que seguir un rastro para llegar a su objetivo, eso le daba la pauta para pensar de quien podría tratarse y si ella misma podría ocuparse de frenarlo, pero antes debía intentar algo distinto.  
\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas tranquilo? -Habló la joven saliendo de su escondite, encarando al demonio.  
Black se giró enfurecido, dejó el teléfono a un lado. -Esto no es asunto tuyo. -Respondió con severidad.  
-Solo acepta que él ya no quiere estar contigo, déjalo irse. -Continuó, estaba asustada, pero debía ser más valiente que nunca- Se fue porque nunca pudiste dejar de tratarlo como basura.  
El demonio gruñó como un animal. - ¡Se fue porque no es capaz de entender su posición! -Gritó colérico.  
-Quieres hacerle daño porque no quieres aceptar que lo echaste todo a perder, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que se marche tranquilo.  
El demonio se retrajo, eran palabras duras para esa circunstancia, no pudo responder.  
-No pudiste sacrificar nada por él, y no hablo de tu estúpida inmortalidad, no sacrificaste ni siquiera un minuto para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. -Continuó furiosa- Él estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que iba a ocurrirle, tenía miedo de ti, temía por su bebé y no quisiste ayudarlo, ni siquiera admitiste que tenías tanto miedo como él.  
El ensombrerado borró toda expresión de enojo, su semblante se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido, estaba acorralado.  
-Ahora quieres cazarlo ¿No es así? -Volvió a hablar- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Matarlo? ¿O vas a traerlo aquí y obligarlo a seguir con tu venenoso juego? Él no volverá a amarte de este modo.  
El silencio los abrazó a ambos, Demencia se mostraba firme, molesta, ocultaba hábilmente cualquier pizca de temor. Black la miraba estático, repentinamente apretó los puños, cerró los ojos.  
-No puedes entender algo como esto... -Murmuró- Haré lo que mejor sé hacer, si él quiere ser mi enemigo, lo trataré como tal... Tú decides si quieres ser parte de esto.  
\- ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Jamás me has tratado diferente... Ya elegí un bando, lo lamento.  
Sin demora, un largo tentáculo de energía oscura se aproximó hasta la joven, Black había arremetido con fuerza. Demencia apenas pudo esquivarlo, esta vez no pudo evitar mostrarse asustada. Rápidamente el demonio continuó atacando al ritmo que ella marcaba, la chica solo podía esquivar, sabía que devolver un golpe era en vano. Apurada, salió de la oficina huyendo hasta la recepción, donde al menos tendría espacio para moverse, lamentablemente algo logró derribarla, el demonio la alcanzó propinándole un fuerte golpe que la hizo salir despedida un par de metros.  
-Ugh... No... -Se quejó incorporándose.  
Toda esperanza que podría tener guardada se desvaneció en un segundo, vio agobiada como una extensión del demonio se aproximaba decidida a acabar con ella, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe.  
-Creo que debería moverse, mi lady. -Pronunció una voz grave, hablaba con dificultad.  
Demencia abrió los ojos, Dryadalis detenía con fuerza el golpe de Black Hat, había crecido, retomado su tamaño y poder, frenaba a toda costa sus ataques. La joven se puso de pie retirándose del objetivo, veía impresionada como ambos seres oscuros se enfrentaban, Black Hat lucía fastidiado, pero lamentablemente Dryadalis no aparentaba poder retenerlo por mucho tiempo. Tenía que buscar una solución, no iba a escapar y dejar al pooka y al experimento ahí, de algún modo debía detenerlo. Tomó una mesa de la recepción la lanzó contra el villano, repitió la misma acción con los innumerables adornos que el lugar tenía, si no podía acabar con él, al menos iba a distraerlo hasta que se le ocurriera algo mejor.  
\- ¡No! ¡Toques! ¡A! ¡Mi! ¡Bebé! -Gritaba mientras lanzaba los objetos- ¡Maldito anciano!  
Black refunfuñaba mientras destrozaba cada caro adorno que le era lanzado. - ¡Suficiente! -Gritó colérico, con sus extensiones los atrapó a ambos en un segundo, sin esfuerzo alguno, incluso al pooka que luchaba por evaporarse y soltarse, logró bloquear su poder- Ya fue suficiente de sus estupideces, -Acercó a la joven hasta él- tú irás directo a tu maldita habitación y te quedarás ahí sin decir una palabra por el resto de tu insignificante existencia o voy a matarte en este instante... Tú eliges.  
\- ¿En serio estás enviándome a mi habitación? ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo? -Contestó ofendida.  
\- ¡Mientras vivas bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga!  
-No eres mi mamá ¡Idiota!  
\- ¡Soy tu dueño!   
En medio de la discusión, sorpresivamente, alguien tomó por la espalda al demonio. Black reaccionó desconcertado al sentirse aprisionado por un par de grandes brazos peludos que lo abrazaban cada vez con más fuerza, sintió como algo en él crujía obligándolo a soltar a sus prisioneros, podría tener el poder del mundo entero, pero era completamente capaz de sentir dolor, en especial cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa.  
\- ¡5.0.5.! -Gritó la chica, alarmada.  
El oso azul lucia completamente aterrorizado, aun así no dejaba de atrapar al demonio en sus brazos, pensaba en utilizar toda su gigantesca fuerza de ser necesario, solo para que la chica y el pooka salieran de aquella situación tan peligrosa.  
\- ¡Suéltame, desgracia! -Gritó con voz monstruosa.  
\- ¡Baw! -Exclamó dirigiéndose a Demencia.  
-No voy a dejarte aquí, oso torpe. -Respondió.  
El animal cerró los ojos y presionó más a su cautivo jefe quien, ignorando el dolor, comenzaba a soltarse.  
Demencia miró a su pooka, esa era probablemente la única oportunidad que tenían de huir, pero significaba dejar al experimento a su suerte, lamentablemente debía elegir entre abandonarlo o quedarse a morir y dejar completamente indefenso a Flug. Con un gran dolor en su pecho, tomó al espíritu y lo arrastro hasta la salida, Dryadalis se resistió por un momento, negado a irse de esa manera, afortunadamente su inteligencia lo hizo aceptar sus circunstancias y se dejó llevar por la joven saliendo finalmente por la gran puerta principal.  
Pasados los segundos, cuando 5.0.5. consideró que la villana se había alejado lo suficiente, soltó al demonio. Esperaba pacientemente su final, le temblaban las piernas, el miedo cortaba su respiración, aun así nada ocurría, ni siquiera un grito de molestia. El oso lo vio finalmente, Black yacía en el suelo, sentado cabizbajo, dejaba caer ambos brazos, lucía como una postura de absoluta derrota.  
Black Hat no consideraba aquella una batalla que hubiese acabado con él, sabía que pudo soltarse, que pudo ir tras ella y arrastrarla de vuelta, sabía que se había dejado vencer con la excusa de ser aprisionado, detenido... también sabía que de nueva cuenta se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, aquellos que lo habían dejado solo finalmente. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta por qué había decidido parar, solo sintió que algo en su interior le avisaba que ya era suficiente, que no podría seguir luchando contra todo de esa manera tan vacía, sin motivo válido. La misma voz en su cabeza intentaba convencerle de que ya no podía hacer nada, se debatía entre lo que haría como el villano que era y lo que debía hacer como pareja.  
Ya tenía un plan, lo llevaría a cabo a costa de todo, simplemente porque él era Black Hat... sin embargo, quizá por primera vez, estaría dispuesto a aceptar una derrota.  
...  
\- ¿Dónde rayos estamos, Teresa? -Pronunció con temor.  
-Muy cerca de nuestro destino, no debes preocuparte.  
El científico observaba atemorizado el extraño lugar en el que estaban, tenía conocimiento de su existencia, estaba en los mapas, pero no tenía idea de que se veía tan terrible. Los edificios de, al menos, tres manzanas a la redonda parecían deshabitados, y ya podía ver el por qué. Una enorme y gruesa capa, como una gran manta hecha de telarañas cubría cada inmueble, pero esa no era la parte más extraña, atrapados, como pequeños insectos, se hallaban una serie de cadáveres, algunos eran simplemente huesos. Todo tenía un aire de desolación, le crispaba los nervios, era aterrador.  
La joven se había negado por completo a revelarle lo que buscarían en ese sitio, por temor a ser escuchada. Flug había oído que aquel lugar solía ser el hogar de algún villano, de alguien con mucho poder, incluso se rumoreaba que aún seguía con vida de alguna forma desconocida, se sabía que era poderoso, pero también un mortal.  
Podía escuchar el sonoro rugir de su estómago, no tuvo oportunidad alguna de comer, temía por las repercusiones, su estado de salud no le permitía el ayuno prolongado, era peligroso para él. Afortunadamente ya estaban cerca de su destino... cualquiera que fuese, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de una casa, necesitaba el descanso y alimento.   
\- ¡Llegamos! -Exclamó animada.  
El doctor la miró, desconcertado, frente a ellos se alzaba un enorme y espeso muro hecho de gruesa telaraña platinada, a esas alturas la tela cubría el alrededor de tal modo que parecía formarse poco a poco un domo, era como si se encontraran en el cuello de la entrada de un gigantesco iglú, cada vez más oscuro, sin embargo, frente a ellos no parecía haber un camino por delante.   
-Y esto... -Soltó confundido.  
-Oh descuida, -Respondió sonriente, comenzó a palpar cuidadosamente la pegajosa telaraña frente a ella- solo dame un minu...  
Inesperadamente algo atacó la cara de la chica, la villana se tocaba el rostro intentando desesperadamente despegar aquello que la había atrapado, balbuceaba, retrocedió tambaleante. Flug reaccionó alarmado, no podía ver que era exactamente lo que ocurría, intentó ayudarla.  
\- ¡Quédate quieta! -Ordenó mientras esquivaba los manotazos de Teresa.  
Un inquietante sonido, un ligero ruido seseante lo hizo girarse rápidamente. Frente a él se alzaba una silueta oscura de ojos rojos centelleantes y una amplia sonrisa con un par de filosos colmillos.  
...  
-La veo, está saliendo, parece que huye. -Habló a través de un pequeño micrófono enganchado de su brillante vestido dorado de lentejuelas.  
-Excelente, -Respondió una voz masculina desde el auricular que llevaba en la oreja- quédate ahí, llegará pronto.  
\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo esperar?  
-Cualquier cosa, debes estar alerta, si te atrapan se terminó.  
Una preciosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, esperaba expectante en el tejado de un pequeño edificio aledaño a una oscura mansión en forma de sombrero de copa, movía sus alas traslúcidas con ansiedad. Harmonie de Paix había aceptado una labor que dejaría una amplia marca en la historia que compartían héroes y villanos. En cuanto recibió aquella llamada de parte del científico de los héroes, no dudó en aceptar, porque era una heroína que buscaba la paz... Y porque ansiaba limpiar su nombre y honrar su palabra. Ahora estaba allí, espiando a distancia la gran mansión del villano más grande de toda la historia, lista para convertirse en la heroína... de un villano.  
-Es el Alebrije ¿No crees que debería ser suficiente? -Preguntó el hada.  
-Ella debe ser la última barrera, es mejor asegurarnos de que todo será exitoso. -Contestó Slug.  
El héroe se hallaba monitoreando la situación a una gran distancia, ante él se mostraba, en la enorme pantalla de su complicado ordenador personalizado, la imagen frente a la mujer, visualizada a través de una diminuta cámara adjunta al micrófono, tenía en mira su localización exacta, a la mano estaba cualquier información que pudiese requerir e intentaría desviar de ella cualquier inconveniente, a su parecer era un plan muy bien estructurado.  
Debía admitir que le sorprendía la velocidad con la que la mujer había aceptado la compleja misión, quizá bajo otra circunstancia no pediría su ayuda por ningún motivo, pero requería la ayuda de un héroe que supiera actuar en el campo de batalla, lamentablemente ninguno que tuviese una pisca de sentido común habría aceptado su petición, sin embargo, ella tenía un compromiso que cumplir, uno que la obligaba a aceptar pese lo inmoral e ilógico que sería aquello para cualquier otro héroe.  
-Es muy fuerte, le ha causado problemas a un sin fin de héroes, -Comentó, la descolocaba tener que auxiliar a alguien que era quizá más fuerte que ella- además el conejo se veía muy grande.  
Slug rio. - ¿Qué pasa mosca? ¿Ya no sabes reconocer entre un oso y un conejo?  
\- ¿De qué hablas? Soy un hada de la naturaleza, sé perfectamente cómo se ve un oso, -Dijo ofendida- la chica era acompañada por un gran conejo negro... O algo parecido.  
Alarmado se levantó de su silla, la imagen de la cámara no era nítida, las diversas fallas provocaban que no fuese capaz de ver a detalle los objetos a distancia. -Lo que debía estar con la chica era un oso grande y azul. -Dijo con seriedad.  
-Nop, -Respondió extrañada- solo era ella y una sombra negra con orejas de conejo.  
-Mierda... -Soltó frustrado, eso lo cambiaba todo, los planes originales incluían a todos fuera de la mansión, excepto Black Hat, de otro modo se encontrarían en un peligro potencial- Paix, cambio de planes, entrarás a la mansión.  
El hada retuvo una carcajada. -Que buena broma, Slugy.  
-No es ninguna broma, debes hacerlo, aún hay alguien dentro y si se queda no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrirle después.  
\- ¿Estás demente? ¡Si entro en ese lugar no saldré con vida! -Respondió exaltada, sostenía la tela de su vestido, ansiosa.  
-Ya has hecho esto más de una vez.  
Harmonie se puso de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro sobre el tejado. -Sí ¡Con villanos mucho más débiles! Estamos hablando de Black Hat ¡Black Hat! Si entro ahí me hará puré ¡Es suicidio, Slug!  
El joven suspiró. -No tienes que vencerlo, solo entretenle y ayuda al oso a escapar. -Habló con calma, intentaba no asustar más a la flapper- Allí dentro está un gigantesco peluche azul muy indefenso, tienes que ayudarlo... Y pronto, se termina el tiempo, no tardará mucho en arribar a la mansión.  
Harmonie gruñó, se rascó su melena rubia, sentía que algo en su interior la incitaba a actuar, pero la ansiedad se la comía viva. Toda su vida trató de mantenerse al margen, de estar involucrada y al mismo tiempo lo bastante lejos de problemas tan monumentales, ni siquiera le gustaba asesinar a sus enemigos, aceptaba que era blanda, no se sentía capaz de afrontar tal circunstancia, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que una criatura indefensa se hallaba a en las garras del demonio oscuro, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.  
-Ugh... ¡Bien! Pero más te vale ser mi amigo después de esto... Y vas a pagarme un trago de calidad. -Advirtió.  
-Te daré la botella entera. -Contestó triunfante.  
De Paix miró la mansión por varios segundos, pensaba detenidamente en cómo debería entrar, no contaba con mucho tiempo como para ser discreta, debía ser rápida, inesperada y atrevida.  
...  
El ensombrerado, con el corazón asfixiado y la cabeza hecha un lío, se puso de pie, observó el desastre en su sala, chasqueó los dedos devolviendo todo a su sitio, incluso lo que había roto él mismo. Se reacomodó el traje, aclaró su garganta y se fijó finalmente en aquel oso esponjoso que se había atrevido a atacarle, le dedicó una mirada de entero desprecio. Lentamente estiró el brazo hasta que pudo alcanzar la flor en la cabeza del asustado animal, permanecía en completa quietud, expectante.  
-Siempre quise hacer esto... -Dijo con seriedad, sus filosas garras rompieron sus guantes, se prepararon para llevar a cabo aquello que no hicieron durante años a petición del doctor de la mansión, ahora se daba cuenta de todo de lo que se había abstenido con tal de no molestarle, incluso antes de cualquier relación externa a la laboral.  
Afortunadamente, el timbre de la mansión logró interrumpirlo, ese sonido empezaba a volverse molesto, acostumbraba a entrometerse continuamente en su vida y en sus planes, sin embargo, ensanchó su sonrisa pensando que se trataría de su invitado tan esperado. Abrió la puerta encontrando algo desconcertante.  
\- ¡Buen día! Usted debe ser el señor Black Hat. -Pronunció Harmonie animada.  
-Que atrevida. -Dijo Slug entre risas a través del auricular- No va a tragarse eso.  
La mujer hizo una mueca, nerviosa, la expresión de duda del demonio le ordenaba a dar una excusa rápida. -Ansiaba conocerle por fin, es mucho más... imponente en persona... -Continuó, coqueta.  
Mientras el hada hablaba, una verde raíz de un árbol cercano se aproximaba velozmente hasta el ventanal, se deslizó por el muro, su extrema delgadez le permitió pasar por un borde de la vieja ventana hasta alcanzar la manija que podía abrirla. El oso azul notó con inquietud como la ventana se abría, la raíz se movió serpenteante ante su vista tratando de llamar su atención, le indicaba con movimientos lenes que debía acercarse, su curiosidad lo llevó a obedecer.   
Harmonie apreció satisfecha como su plan fluía, de reojo podía ver cómo el gran oso era acariciado por la planta, ganándose su confianza, la seguía sin chistar. No podía permitir que Black Hat desviara su atención, el oso no estaba muy lejos de él, a su costado a unos pocos metros de distancia.  
5.0.5. obedeció inocentemente a la pequeña raíz, algo tan curioso y llamativo para él, subió al borde de la ventana e intentó atravesarla, pero era demasiado estrecha, pronto terminó atascado.  
La mujer no pudo evitar comenzar a titubear, trabó su discurso de halagos y alabanzas, todo comenzaba a complicarse, especialmente porque el villano había abandonado su expresión de extrañeza para mostrar ahora una mirada severa y molesta. El hada sonrió con dulzura, paseó uno de sus dedos por la corbata del demonio, le guiñó un ojo mientras intentaba seguir hablando.  
-Harmonie, no se lo está tragando, ese no es White Hat. -Dijo el doctor, apurado.  
Harmonie detuvo su discurso, suspiró hastiada y borró su sonrisa. -A la mierda con esto, ustedes los demonios sí que son difíciles, me irritan. -Soltó finalmente abandonando toda imagen inocente.  
Aprovechando el desconcierto de Black Hat, provocado por la extraña intromisión, alzó sus manos, fuertes corrientes de viento comenzaron a cruzarse a su alrededor hasta concentrarse entre ellas, con todas sus fuerzas lanzó aquel torbellino compactado hacia el demonio negro empujándolo hacia atrás, lejos de ella. Corrió velozmente hasta el oso azul, intentó empujarlo sin éxito, extendió una mano, varias raíces gruesas atravesaron el suelo alfombrado, rompiendo tuberías en el proceso, las ramas trataban de desatascar al enorme animal esponjoso.  
-Harmonie, no te distraigas, eso no pudo causarle gran daño.  
-Lo sé, pero si no logro desatascar al oso no podré irme. -Contestó desesperada.  
En medio de la confusión, algo golpeó con dureza a la flapper, estrellándola contra un muro cercano. La chica se incorporó mareada, había dolido mucho, ni siquiera lo vio venir.  
El demonio se acercaba enfurecido, sus extensiones estaban expuestas, su rostro lucía deformado y aterrador. -Cometiste un gran error, niña...  
-Ya lo sé. -Respondió nerviosa, extendió sus alas y despegó del suelo.  
Black daba rápidos golpes tratando de derribarla. La mujer se movía velozmente, como una libélula, apenas podía esquivarlo, tenía su concentración dividida en dos, trataba de ayudar al experimento mientras buscaba la forma de no morir en el intento. Con su luminoso poder, intentó atacar al demonio con aquellas ramas que salían del suelo, quería ganar tiempo, pero el villano se defendía sin esfuerzo, ella lograba ser apenas un poco más rápida que él, aun así, debía tener extremo cuidado, un golpe y no la contaría.  
La joven dio un sonoro grito cuando una extensión del demonio logró rosarla, si se hubiera movido una milésima de segundo más tarde, el largo tentáculo negro la habría atravesado. - ¡Voy a morir! -Lloriqueó asustada.  
-Deja de moverte ¡Estúpido insecto! -Gritó fastidiado.  
\- ¡Soy un hada! -Respondió molesta, extendió ambas manos, el agua que salía de las tuberías rotas se levantó en el aire, logró envolver al demonio y con una pequeña señal de parte de la heroína, se congeló formando una barrera entre ellos.  
Harmonie voló de inmediato hasta el experimento, usando el impulso de sus alas le dio un fuerte empujón consiguiendo sacarlo del inmueble. El oso azul se incorporó, la miró agradecido, su expresión cambió rápido cuando vio como Black se liberaba del sólido hielo.  
-No te preocupes, -Habló la mujer- yo te salvaré, tú debes irte.  
Voló de vuelta hasta quedar frente al demonio, recuperó su confianza y continuó atacando, no buscaba vencerlo, solo debía seguir luchando hasta que el oso estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.  
-Mosca, tienes que salir de ahí, él solo está jugando contigo.  
-A mí me parece bastante molesto, además creo que lo tengo bajo control.  
-Así es su cara ¡Solo vete!  
-Ugh... Bien. -Contestó resignada, dejó de atacar para emprender el vuelo y salir por la ventana. A tan solo unos centímetros de la salida, algo la detuvo.  
-Que hilarantes son los héroes. -Pronunció Black Hat, divertido.  
El demonio utilizaba su fuerte magia para retener sin esfuerzo a la mujer, una energía verdosa la envolvía, comprimiéndola poco a poco. Harmonie se resistía, usaba el poco poder que podía mantener para continuar manipulando las raíces de los árboles, pero perdía fuerza progresivamente.  
\- ¡Harmonie! ¡Sal de ahí ya! -Habló Slug, exasperado.  
-No puedo... no resistiré mucho, Slugy. -Contestó con dificultad.  
El ensombrerado se acercó con calma, la inspeccionó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. -Harmonie de Paix... -Pronunció- tan insignificante que ni siquiera te reconocí a primera vista.  
Slug sentía la angustia crecer, veía la preocupante situación en la que se encontraba el hada, buscaba desesperadamente la manera de ayudarla, quizá debió pensarlo mejor antes de sugerirle u obligarla a entrar a ese lugar sin retorno, tuvo el tonto atrevimiento de pensar que entretenerlo sería una tarea sencilla. Repentinamente sintió como le era arrebatado el auricular de la oreja, el joven miró desconcertado a su costado. White Hat se colocaba el dispositivo, le dedicaba al joven una mirada severa, molesta, no se dignó a darle una palabra.  
-Harmonie ¿Me escuchas? -Habló el demonio blanco.  
-Tú... -Inició la mujer.  
-No digas mi nombre. -Interrumpió- Voy a ayudarte, necesito que me escuches con atención, -Hablaba con seriedad- con toda la fuerza que aún te queda atacarás al sombrero que lleva en la cabeza.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? -Cuestionó confundida.   
-Solo hazlo, concentrará todo su poder en defenderse y así podrás escapar... pero no debes quitárselo o todo se complicará.  
Harmonie obedeció, concentró todo su poder en hacer que las raíces intentaran atravesar o derribar su sombrero.  
En primera estancia, Black Hat las esquivó fácilmente, pero en la medida en la que se amontonaban hacia un solo objetivo, el demonio comenzó a reaccionar con ligero apuro, entre movimientos defensivos bajó la guardia permitiendo que la flapper recuperara fuerza y entereza, atacándolo con mayor fiereza.  
Para sorpresa del científico de los héroes, el villano comenzó a retroceder con una expresión de fastidio, quebrando las raíces que intentaban alcanzarlo con desesperación.  
\- ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste algo como esto? -Interrogó Slug, admirado.  
-No tenías que saberlo, -Respondió indiferente- pero esta es una emergencia.  
\- ¿Qué ocurriría si te quitara el sombrero?  
-Encontrarías otro sombrero. -Respondió divertido.  
El doctor enarcó una ceja. - ¿Y si te quito ese otro sombrero?  
-Te asesino, -Respondió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros- aunque no sería voluntario.  
\- ¿De qué estás...?  
-Concéntrese, Doctor, -Ordenó retomando seriedad- esto aún no termina... -Se inclinó hacia él- Si Harmonie no sale de esto con vida, será tu responsabilidad.  
Slug parpadeó atónito, tragó pesado y miró la pantalla.  
Black Hat estaba ofuscado, si la joven se acercaba con tal insistencia hacia su sombrero de copa, significaba que sabía algo importante, siendo así, esa joven mujer alada no podía escapar con vida, el experimento había logrado fugarse momentáneamente, pero no iba a permitir lo mismo con la chica.   
Harmonie se tornó más agresiva en la medida en la que el demonio aprendía a defenderse de ella, ya era libre de su prisión mágica, sin embargo, aún debía escapar de la mansión. Sin dejar de atacar retrocedió buscando escabullirse, para su lamento el villano no la perdía vista, apenas comenzaba a alejarse, él volvía a atacar. Ignorando toda advertencia del sombrero blanco, concentró su entero poder en asestar un golpe definitivo, el agua bajo sus pies se alzó de nueva cuenta y como si se tratara de una jabalina, la heroína arrojó una larga tira de hielo que logró atravesar el sombrero de copa de Black Hat, quitándoselo y descubriendo el negro bombín.  
Black retrocedió dando traspiés, tomó el sombrero en el aire con bastante urgencia, destrozó de un apretón aquella lanza de hielo y devolvió la mirada a su contrincante, pero el sitio estaba vacío, la joven alada logró escabullirse y salir de su rango visual.  
White Hat se tensó ante aquel movimiento tan descuidado, agradeció infinitamente que su hermano llevara ese "seguro" bajo el primer sombrero, rechinaba los dientes de ansiedad por la imprudencia de la heroína, pero agradecía que al fin obtuviera la clave para huir.  
El demonio negro gruñía en cada respiración, molesto y frustrado. Apreció como alguien más entraba en la mansión, el portón permaneció abierto todo el tiempo, retomó la compostura y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que con bastante dificultad pudo mostrar.  
-Bienvenida, Lady Naga, -Saludó- justo a tiempo.  
La mujer en el umbral realizó una reverencia muy al estilo oriental. Se trataba de una joven mujer de apariencia excéntrica, su piel verdosa estaba recubierta de escamas brillantes, su cabello verde extenso hasta los tobillos estaba trenzado, vestía un kimono corto estilo happi de color negro, atado con un grueso lazo rojo, en su rostro llevaba puesta una máscara blanca de Oni con cuernos rojos, estaba descalza y portaba un par de cuchillas rectangulares guardadas en el lazo rojo de su cintura. Aquella villana, como su nombre lo decía, era una Naga, una mujer serpiente, cazadora de bestias, esta doncella se ocupaba de hacer el trabajo sucio del demonio ensombrerado, era una de sus trabajadoras especiales, se posicionaba en el segundo lugar de sus secuaces más fuertes, después de Demencia. No se sabía mucho de ella, solo que provenía del lejano oriente, era reservada con su vida privada, su edad era desconocida y tampoco hablaba español, pero lo entendía a la perfección.  
-Tienes un nuevo objetivo, -Comentó serio- un hada rubia, Harmonie de Paix, ya sabes que hacer... y -Continuó con voz apagada- al joven lo quiero vivo.  
-Hai... -Respondió la villana, realizó otra reverencia y salió del lugar.  
La mujer serpiente observó el entorno fuera de la mansión, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por varios segundos, al abrirlos pudo ver con claridad una serie de caminos humeantes en distintos colores, un extraño rastro vaporoso que iba por aquí y por allá, algunos iban en lados opuestos y se perdían a la vista. Fijó su atención en uno en particular, rosado, lo conocía muy bien. De un ágil salto pudo llegar al techo de una casa, corrió por el tejado y saltó entre los edificios, alejándose.  
-Harmonie... ¿Harmonie? ¡Harmonie! -Repetía el doctor a través del auricular.  
\- ¡Cállate! -Exclamó en un susurro- La serpiente me va a escuchar. -Ordenó, se ocultaba tras un muro a una distancia considerable de la mansión, escapó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, pero pudo quedarse a observar cómo la villana hacía acto de presencia en el sitio.  
\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado.  
-Un poco cansada, pero en perfectas condiciones. -Miró a un lado suyo- Tengo al oso.  
5.0.5. le sonrió tiernamente. Al salir del oscuro inmueble, el animal se debatió entre escapar y ayudar a la mujer, sencillamente no pudo decidir qué hacer, el miedo le obligó a esconderse y esperar, finalmente encontrándose con el hada cuando esta escapó... O mejor dicho, ella lo encontró a él.  
-Excelente, ahora debes perseguir a tu objetivo original, ya has visto a dónde fue.  
-Sí, saltó por los tejados, debo interceptarla antes de que llegue con el Alebrije. -Acarició suavemente la cabeza del experimento- ¿Qué hago con el peluche tierno y esponjoso que tengo aquí? -Dijo, melosa.  
-Llévalo contigo, debes dárselo a la chica o llevarlo a algún sitio seguro.  
Harmonie bufó. -La próxima vez que digas que es una tarea sencilla, definitivamente no voy a creerte.  
-Apresúrate, el tiempo apremia. -Ordenó restando importancia a su comentario.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Y Harmonie...  
\- ¿Si?  
-Evita convertirte en la presa...  
...  
Un fuerte grito, seguido de un certero puñetazo provocado por el susto, fue lo primero que pudo hacer el científico de mirada verde. Aquella figura oscura que colgaba del techo terminó por caer al suelo a medio metro de distancia, se quejaba y masajeaba su rostro.  
-Ugh... Por lo general huyen o solo gritan... -Comentó con dolor- tienes un buen brazo, amigo.  
Teresa logró incorporarse, liberándose al fin de la capa de telaraña que le había recubierto la cara, caminó furiosa hasta aquel individuo. - ¡Umbra! -Gritó molesta.  
\- ¿Teresa? -Respondió la araña fijando la vista- no... te reconocí. -Se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se puso de pie, de su nariz escurría un hilo de sangre- No puedo ver nada en este lugar.  
Flug suspiró aliviado, se masajeaba los nudillos, aquel fue un impulso que pocas veces se daba el lujo de tener.  
\- ¡Flug! -Saludó la araña con emoción, notándolo al fin- tanto tiempo sin verte... Lamento eso, este lugar se volvió demasiado oscuro para mí, a veces no sé ni qué es lo que me como. -Se encogió de hombros.  
El científico hizo una mueca de asco, ahora tenía sentido ver tantos cadáveres por los alrededores, tan solo eran el almuerzo de la villana arácnida. -Descuida, -Sonrió amable- yo siento haberte golpeado.  
-Olvídalo. -Contestó sonriente, se relamió la sangre que ya llegaba a sus labios- Mejor dime ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? No se supone que debas salir de la mansión.  
-Ese es un asunto que hablaremos con todos. -Interrumpió la rubia.  
\- ¿Todos? -Cuestionó Flug.  
-Así es, Flug, -Respondió Umbra con ánimos- bienvenido a la recién creada guarida de los jóvenes villanos.  
El chico parpadeó confundido. -Pero... aquí era el hogar de alguien más ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, -Confirmó Teresa- es justo a quien visitaremos.  
\- ¿Sigue con vida? -Interrogó asombrado.  
-Algo así... -Respondió la araña- vamos, los llevaré.  
...  
La joven chica lagartija corría por las calles, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión como para bajar la velocidad, pero algo le decía que no debía parar, comenzaba a cansarse. El pooka la seguía sin chistar, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna, debido a la situación, no era necesario.  
Demencia tenía en mente su objetivo, pensaba en lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora, ella misma había llevado a cabo el tipo de misiones que seguramente Black Hat le había encomendado ahora a alguien más en contra de ella, sabía cómo funcionaba, sería perseguida sin cesar hasta ser atrapada o asesinada, no estaba segura de quién vendría en su búsqueda, debía estar alerta y llegar pronto a un sitio donde sabía que estarían a salvo, no podía darle a Black Hat el gusto de obtener rehenes... O mártires.  
Era una parte bastante alegre de la ciudad, el sitio tranquilo donde los ciudadanos vivían en paz prolongada, al menos hasta que a algún villano se le ocurriese atacar. Los transeúntes la observaban temerosos, le abrían el paso asustados cuando la joven pasaba a su lado con aquella enorme sombra oscura con cara de conejo.   
Algo la hizo frenar, un presentimiento, una señal de alerta, Demencia paró en seco y se dio media vuelta. En el instante, una filosa cuchilla rectangular viajó a gran velocidad hacia su rostro. La joven detuvo el arma con agilidad, como si diese un aplauso, la sostuvo entre sus palmas a escaso centímetros de su rostro, la giró entre sus dedos y la lanzó en la dirección de la que provino.  
Una mano de escamas verdes sostuvo en el aire aquella cuchilla, Lady Naga se aproximaba sin detenerse hasta la joven Alebrije, mostraba completa decisión.  
Demencia sonrió. -Así que tú eres la nueva favorita de Black Hat... -Rio burlona- ¿De verdad planeas vencerme con un par de cuchillas? Que idiota.  
\- ¿Dare ga baka o yobu nodesu ka? ¡Gomi! -Respondió indignada.  
Ambas villanas comenzaron a pelear, nada menos que un combate de auténticas técnicas de artes marciales, algo que a ambas les era sencillo de realizar, eran un par de jóvenes acostumbradas a la misma vida, incluso de vez en cuando rivalizando durante la realización de sus deberes.   
Las personas a su alrededor corrían asustadas en todas direcciones, el sitio no quedó vacío, pero les abrieron un gran ring de combate.  
Dryadalis observaba pacientemente, esperaba el momento en el que la chica requiriera ayuda, parecía poder manejar muy bien la situación.  
Demencia bloqueaba golpes y los propinaba sonriente, sabía lo buena que era, aquello sería sencillo incluso con los ataques más poderosos que la mujer naga pudiese hacer. Una dura patada logró hacer retroceder a la villana de escamas, dándole espacio a su presa para tomar ventaja.   
La chica de cabellos bicolor se preparó para volver a golpear, pero un sonido metálico, como un ligero chirrido, aquel que resuena al afilar un cuchillo, la obligó a cambiar los planes, arqueó su espalda hasta llegar al suelo, un objeto metálico y filoso sobrevoló sobre ella, se incrustó en el muro de un edificio a su lado. Se trataba de un arma muy peculiar, algún tipo de cuchilla en forma de un naipe de la baraja inglesa.  
Una serie de nuevos afilados naipes se dirigieron a ella, brincó ágilmente esquivándolos. Entornaba la vista tratando de divisar al atacante, la molesta gente no le permitía encontrar al responsable.  
Dryadalis, convertido en una gran bestia, caminó decidido hasta el grupo de personas que admiraban estáticas la batalla, cada individuo huyó despavorido hasta despejar la zona, excepto por uno.  
De pie, quieta, resignada a mostrarse, se hallaba Poker Face. Ataviada como un arlequín, de leotardo negro, medias rayadas, collar al estilo isabelino de holanes blancos, mangas bombachas, delicadas zapatillas negras y una máscara que solo mostraba un par de ojos cerrados y diminutos adornos rojos, con un cabello atado de manera divertida y compacta en su cabeza, estaba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, sostenía del filo una larga cuchilla de silueta extraña y mango negro en una de sus manos, mientras que en la otra portaba una baraja inglesa. Aquella villana se posicionaba en el tercer lugar en la lista de los secuaces más fuertes de Black Hat, mujer inglesa de pocas palabras, en realidad de ninguna, jamás hablaba, se comunicaba por medio de mímica, se sabía que había dedicado su vida al arte del espectáculo, las apuestas, casinos ostentosos y demás, hasta que la modernidad y el mundo la obligaron a usar sus dotes ágiles y artísticos para el mal, era devota al sombrero negro tan solo por otorgarle la oportunidad de destruir al mundo que negó su bello arte y subestimó su habilidad en los juegos de azar, un resentimiento tan arraigado que nada la haría cambiar de parecer.  
-Por supuesto... -Demencia se talló el rostro- Esto no podía ser tan sencillo...  
Vio a la contrincante frente a ella, la chica juntó ambas manos, su cuerpo vibró, dos siluetas idénticas se separaron de su cuerpo, como si fuera una ilusión o se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, veía triple, la naga se había multiplicado.  
\- ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?! -Gritó alarmada- Dryadalis... -Llamó, era momento de prepararse para algo más complejo, aunque si era honesta, no creía poder lidiar con aquello, no se trataba de fuerza, los superaban en número.  
-Lord Black Hat se preparó bien para esto... -Comentó el pooka.  
-El maldito anciano es muy inteligente. -Respondió fastidiada- Esto está planeado para evitar que yo intervenga en la captura de Flug... ahora necesitamos encontrarlo antes que ellas.  
Las tres nagas no repararon en atacarla con velocidad, Demencia pronto pasó de tener ventaja a simplemente defenderse. El pooka cubría a la chica de las cuchillas de la arlequín, pero no conseguía hacerle daño, era muy veloz y ágil, apenas intentaba tocarla, esta daba saltos como si fuera más ligera que el aire, era molesto. La villana japonesa se decidió a terminar rápido con el problema, asestó una serie de golpes los más rápido que pudo, logrando al final romper la defensa de la Alebrije por completo hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Una chica naga se lanzó decidida con ambas cuchillas en las manos, la joven demente estaba segura de que no saldría de esa, estaba acorralada.   
Agresivamente, una columna de piedra se alzó frente a la asesina, no pudo parar a tiempo, inevitablemente terminó por estrellarse con dureza. Demencia apreció confundida la escena, se puso de pie rápidamente, miró a todos lados, extrañada.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Harmonie de Paix, la mujer volaba a un par de metros de distancia.  
Demencia se sintió aún más confundida, conocía a el hada y eso era justamente lo que la desconcertaba, era una heroína, no encontraba razón alguna por la cual debería ser auxiliada por ella. La miró con recelo, aprovechando la distracción de la asesina asiática, pegó carrera alejándose, dirigiéndose al pooka para tratar de ayudarle.  
\- ¡No! ¡Espera! -Llamó Harmonie con apuro, había sido difícil dar con ella, no podía dejar que se fuera.  
Voló en su dirección en un afán por detenerla, pero no lo consiguió, la mujer serpiente se había levantado, tomado impulso en aquel muro de piedra y llegado hasta la mujer para derribarla en el aire de un fuerte golpe. Harmonie cayó al suelo, raspando su tersa piel, se incorporó rápidamente cuando vio a las tres copias de la villana Naga acercarse. No era la mejor en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, estaba en un aprieto.  
-Oh cielos... -Lloriqueó nerviosa.  
-Harmonie. -Llamó el científico- No dejes que las cuchillas te toquen, esta villana es famosa por su potente veneno. -Advirtió.  
-Eso no ayuda mucho...  
La naga comenzó a atacarla buscando herirla. Al verse acorralada, el hada usó su poder para manipular los árboles cercanos consiguiendo con éxito desviar su atención. Aquello era tan solo un juego de ofensiva y defensiva, Harmonie movía con fuerza las gruesas ramas de los árboles, bloqueando los ataques de la villana, se protegía e intentaba atacar.  
Por su lado Demencia esquivaba sin esfuerzo las armas de Poker Face, solo debía lograr deshacerse de ella y podría escapar.  
La arlequín hurgó en su bolsillo, extrajo un par de dados y los lanzó, los juguetes rodaron por el suelo hasta los pies de la chica lagartija, esta los observó con desconcierto que rápidamente se volvió miedo. El par de dados se encendieron y explotaron como bombas de humo nublándolo todo a su alrededor. Demencia tosía sin control, sus ojos ardían.  
-Jodido payaso de circo... -Despotricó- deja de ser tan cobarde y...  
Fue interrumpida por un ataque sorpresa, la mujer de la máscara se abalanzó con agilidad, no fue por completo esquivada por la joven, atravesó con fuerza un costado de su brazo. Demencia gritó adolorida, se sostuvo el brazo sangrante.  
Harmonie sintió una alarma encenderse, admiró la nube de humo a algunos metros de distancia. Utilizando su poder, manipuló una ventisca que llevó la humareda hasta ella, rodeándola y cubriéndola.   
Lady Naga frenó sus ataques, confundida, sus tres copias miraban a su alrededor. De la misma manera que la villana de la máscara, el hada aprovechó la poca visibilidad y su buena percepción para propinar un duro golpe con la raíz de un árbol, la asesina fue lanzada varios metros en el aire, inevitablemente cayendo sobre Poker Face, arrastrándola y alejándola de su objetivo.  
El Alebrije aprovechó el momento, tomó al pooka y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección contraria, se sostenía el brazo, adolorida, goteaba sangre, la herida fue profunda, no tenían muchas oportunidades bajo esas circunstancias.  
La heroína se mordió el labio con ansiedad mientras veía a la chica escapar, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, el oso azul aguardaba oculto, todo aquello extendía su labor por más tiempo.  
Lady Naga se incorporó ayudando a su compañera, meditó el problema por un par de segundos. - ¡Sore no tame ni iki nasai! -Ordenó- Konchu o tanto shimasu.  
La villana de la máscara asintió, corrió y dio un salto dentro de un callejón, utilizó los muros para impulsarse y llegar al tejado, corrió sobre este hasta perderse a la vista finalmente.  
La mujer serpiente volvió a unir sus palmas, sus dos copias restantes desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Caminó amenazante hacia la rubia, quien solo se puso en guardia. Levantó la falda de su kimono, en sus piernas se hallaban atadas un par de musleras atiborradas de pequeñas cuchillas triangulares, tomó varias entre sus dedos.  
La heroína reaccionó alarmada, pegó carrera en dirección opuesta huyendo de la serie de cuchillas que se incrustaban en el suelo a un centímetro de alcanzar sus pies.  
-Harmonie ¡Vuela! -Dijo el doctor.  
\- ¿Estás loco? Si una de esas me da en un ala estaré perdida, -Respondió mientras corría- aunque correr en tacones no es divertido.  
-Te ofrecí ropa más cómoda.  
-Si una mujer pudo correr en tacones de aguja mientras escapaba de un tiranosaurio rex ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo mientras escapo de una asesina asiática?  
\- ¡Esa era una película!   
-Bueno, nadie puede asegurar que... -Decía jadeante- esta no es alguna clase de historia extraña nacida de la imaginación loca de alguien, tal vez estamos siendo leídos por un seguidor de un raro fandom o algo así.  
-El cansancio te hace delirar...  
-Es probable, -Dijo entre risas- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esta serpiente lanza cuchillas?  
Harta de perseguirla, Lady Naga frenó su paso, inspiró profundo, colocó ambas manos en cada costado de sus labios y expiró con mucha fuerza, de su boca salió una enorme y larga llamarada ardiente.   
El hada gritó asustada al sentir el calor del fuego tan cerca de ella. - ¡Serpiente lanza cuchillas y escupe fuego! -Corrigió- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que escupía fuego?! -Cuestionó molesta.  
\- ¡No lo sabía! Esto está en japonés, -Se excusó revisando la pantalla- estoy un poco oxidado. -Dijo nervioso.  
\- ¿Dónde diablos está White Hat?  
-Él está... -Miró a su espalda, el demonio comía de un enorme bote de helado, estaba entretenido, incluso se le veía divertido mientras apreciaba la pantalla- ocupado... Pero esto no debería de ser problema, eres un hada ¿No se supone que controlas los elementos?  
-Uh... Para ser franca, el fuego y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, las cosas nunca terminan bien cuando lo uso...  
-Tendrás que tomar medidas drásticas si quieres evitar que te rostice.  
La asesina no parecía cansarse, con tan solo una bocanada de aire fue capaz de encender todo a su alrededor. El lugar finalmente estaba desértico, solo quedaban las dos contrincantes, de haber transeúntes todo se habría complicado para la heroína.  
Harmonie pensaba en una solución, esquivaba las llamas que la acechaban, no podía continuar usando los árboles, pero tenía una excelente alternativa. No paró de moverse, alzó los brazos, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, repentinamente el pavimento se resquebrajó, trozos de piedra se levantaron del suelo, pero no iba a usarlos, un sin fin de tuberías de agua brotaron, rompiéndose y dejando escapar el líquido a chorros. El hada utilizó el agua como un gigantesco látigo, lo blandía bloqueando la llamarada de la villana, se movía con tanta fuerza que al tocar un objeto era capaz de partirlo en dos.  
\- ¡Vaya! Eso es excelente, mosca. -Habló Slug, admirado.  
-Pero no es fácil... -Respondió con dificultad.  
La situación se nivelaba, ambas tenían la oportunidad de triunfar. Tratando de sobreponerse a la situación, Lady Naga tomó de vuelta sus cuchillas, lanzaba fuego mientras intentaba herirla con los objetos punzocortantes, pero cualquier objeto que tocaba el agua que viajaba a gran velocidad, rebotaba o era destrozado. Poco a poco Harmonie le Fay acorralaba a la mujer serpiente, en ella crecía el temor de ser herida por sus venenosas armas, si era así, moriría rápido, pero no temía morir, temía fallar.   
Repentinamente, la villana dejó de atacar, buscó ir en una sola dirección, huyendo del látigo mortal. El hada miraba recelosa cómo trataba de escapar de esa manera, le pareció extraño que intentara con tanto ímpetu ir en esa dirección, buscó la forma de bloquear su paso, pero la chica seguía empeñada en dirigirse a un pequeño callejón sin salida que formaban un par de edificios viejos. Acercándose un poco, intentando seguirle el paso, la rubia al fin pudo ver el objetivo de la serpiente; el gran oso azul se encontraba a penas oculto entre un basurero y un montón de cajas, era visible y claramente la opción de escape de la villana. Si lograba llegar hasta él, cumpliría su objetivo u obtendría un rehén con el cual tocar el blando corazón de la heroína.  
-Le dije que se ocultara... -Murmuró fastidiada.  
-Es como un niño, debiste ocultarlo tú misma. -Respondió Slug- Debes darle fin a todo esto lo antes posible.  
\- ¡Es lo que intento hacer!  
-No puedes seguir conteniéndola ¡Acaba con ella!  
\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que la mate? -Preguntó incrédula.  
-No tienes opción.  
-Slug, estás loco, jamás he asesinado ni a uno solo de mis enemigos.  
-Harmonie, es ella o el oso, debes elegir, es parte de ser héroe tener que tomar decisiones difíciles.  
La mujer estaba consternada, cada vez era más complicado mantener lejos a la asesina, no sabía qué hacer, jamás tuvo que pasar por algo similar antes, siempre hubo otro remedio más sutil. La urgencia por darle fin a esa situación tan angustiante, creció cuando vio como la hábil naga se deslizaba con mucha facilidad entre sus ya cansados látigos de agua, tomando ventaja.  
\- ¡Paix tienes que hacerlo! ¡Es ahora o nunca!  
\- ¡No puedo!  
Lady Naga volvió a exponer sus venenosas cuchillas, solo buscando un pequeño hueco por donde pudiesen penetrar.  
-Entonces no estás lista para ser una heroína...  
Los ojos de Harmonie se humedecieron, eran duras palabras, pero tal vez tenía razón... Debía madurar. Cerró los ojos, estaba asustada, tomó una cruda decisión. Con todo el poder que le restaba dejó de bloquearle el paso a la villana, comenzó a envolverla desde una distancia prudente, donde no pudiese esquivar las corrientes de agua que levitaban a su alrededor.  
La guerrera asiática observó confundida la extraña ofensiva, paró en seco, trataba de predecir el nuevo movimiento, tomó varias de sus armas entre sus dedos. Podía ver al experimento bastante cerca de ella, estaba a pocos metros de alcanzarlo al fin, lo usaría como más le conviniera, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con el hada.  
Una gruesa lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de porcelana de la mujer alada, apretó los párpados. -Perdóname... -Susurró con voz quebradiza.  
Bastó cerrar los puños, un ligero movimiento casi imperceptible, tan solo eso fue suficiente para que la gran corriente de agua se enfriara hasta congelarse, pero no fue suficiente, un sin fin de gruesas espinas de hielo sobresalieron de aquel remolino que encerraba a la naga, rápidos como un suspiro, sin avisar, viajaron de un extremo a otro y atravesaron como estacas a aquello que refugiaban, tiñéndose de angustiante color rojo, un poco más de líquido sumándose a la escena. Sus pies, su abdomen, sus brazos, su cuello y su cabeza cubiertas de escamas verdes, ahora se hallaban perforadas, y ella, inmóvil, inerte, dejó caer sus venenosos cuchillos, su penetrante mirada amarilla ahora carecía de vida.  
El hada se desplomó en el suelo, cayó de rodillas, se cubría el rostro y sollozaba con angustia. Sentía un terrible peso en su pecho, aquello era algo con lo que debería cargar el resto de su vida. Sin lugar a dudas a partir de ese difícil suceso se volvería más fuerte que nunca, pero ese pensamiento no le arrebataba la culpa de haber derramado sangre con sus propias manos.  
-Harmonie... -Llamó el científico, preocupado.  
\- ¿Por qué me pediste esto a mí? -Preguntó entre gimoteos.  
El joven guardó un largo silencio. -Porque nadie más creería que esto merecía la pena...  
-Yo la maté, Slug... la maté...  
-Lo sé... Lamento que duela, pero era necesario, de no ser así alguien más valioso habría muerto...  
De entre el desastre, 5.0.5. se abrió paso, trató de no mirar aquel escenario de entera crudeza, algo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero nunca había conseguido sentir indiferencia. Se aproximó a la rubia, apreció como lloraba casi en silencio, lo meditó un instante, podía suponer cuál era el motivo, Black Hat siempre lo decía; los héroes son débiles. Con una amplia y tierna sonrisa, el pachoncito oso abrazó a la mujer y la cargó en sus brazos.  
Harmonie lo miró desconcertada, se sintió como una niña tratando de ser consolada, el tierno animal la mecía, era un acto puramente inocente. Correspondió el abrazo, dejó caer sus últimas lágrimas convenciéndose al fin de que había hecho lo correcto, de que había conseguido salvar a alguien más valioso.  
Cuando el gran animal la devolvió al suelo la dama alada acarició su rostro, le mostró una sonrisa enternecida. Respiró profundo, reacomodó su ropa, su cabello y se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Qué sigue? -Preguntó finalmente.  
Slug vaciló, no estaba seguro de dejarla continuar después de eso, pero quizá era justamente una oportunidad que merecía. -5.0.5. no puede encontrar el camino por su cuenta, debes llevarlo y ayudar a la chica.  
\- ¿A dónde debo ir?  
-Buena pregunta... -Respondió pensativo, el plan original finalizaba en aquel encuentro, no tenían pistas del paradero de los villanos, no había un destino.  
\- ¿Belle Mort te pidió esto? -Preguntó finalmente White Hat.  
El doctor balbuceó. -Uh... Sí.  
-Eso significa que el destino es ella. -Respondió con simpleza.  
-Eso es absurdo ¿Cómo se supone que haré llegar a un oso a un planeta que no se puede localizar?  
-Existe una manera... -Se puso de pie, caminó hasta el ordenador, tecleó un poco haciendo aparecer un gran mapa. Tal y como lo hizo antes, le arrancó el auricular al científico. -Al noroeste de Atreno existe un lugar... intocable y peligroso... -Le habló a la joven- le llaman "el nido", ahí vivía alguien muy poderoso, solían llamarla "Madre", actualmente desconozco su nombre, pero estoy seguro de que continúa con vida de alguna manera, -Se encogió de hombros- si tienes el valor debes ir ahí y decirle que te envía Bonnivet, seguro te ayudará... si consigues llegar hasta ella.  
\- ¡Hecho! -Respondió rápidamente, segura y dispuesta.  
White sonrió con satisfacción, le devolvió el dispositivo al doctor. -La próxima vez intenta hablar conmigo antes de llevar a cabo un plan tan peligroso y descuidado, doctor.  
Slug asintió, no respondió, miró la pantalla, la joven se encaminaba surcando los cielos, temía haberla infravalorado, ahora estaba en peligro y era su responsabilidad. Solo quedaba continuar hasta el final y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por sacarla de aquel problema en el que la había involucrado.  
...  
-Vaya...  
-Impresionante ¿Cierto?  
-Es... espeluznante...  
Frente al doctor de mirada verde, se alzaba lo que podría confundirse con un pueblo fantasma. Una larga serie de casas antiguas, desgastadas por el tiempo, oscuras y abandonadas, se abarrotaban por todo el alrededor, era el tipo de arquitectura que la ciudad tenía en sus comienzos y que poco a poco fue cambiando con la extensión de la mancha urbana, era como si exclusivamente en ese fragmento de la ciudad el tiempo se hubiera detenido, dañando solo un poco la fachada de las grandes casas. Una en particular era muy llamativa, especialmente por encontrarse aparentemente en uso, algunas luces estaban encendidas, podían apreciarse siluetas pasar por las ventanas, era una enorme mansión, comparable con el hogar del sombrero negro, de color púrpura, arquitectura barroca, ventanas enmarcadas en piedra de cantera y adobe, y un enorme portón de madera oscura, era elegante y siniestra.   
-Se ve más acogedora en el interior. -Aseguró Teresa.  
Al acercarse, Flug pudo ver al mago rubio sentado en el marco de una ventana, limpiaba con detenimiento una delgada flauta de plata. Allister notó finalmente su presencia, sonrió ampliamente y entró en la casa, segundos después abrió el enorme portón.  
\- ¡Flug! Amigo, que extraño verte por aquí. -Dijo animado.  
-Sí... -Respondió desanimado, parecía que para todos era extraño verle fuera de la mansión, comenzaba a sentir como si todo ese tiempo hubiese sido un esclavo.  
El mago notó su acongojo, ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. -Uh... Adelante, pasen. -Invitó.  
El grupo entró en la mansión. Tal y como la rubia lo dijo, el interior era más acogedor, de aspecto antiguo, pero lucía impecable, un poco más iluminado, estaba amueblado con objetos elegantes; algunos sillones, mesillas de madera, lámparas y, particularmente, los muros estaban llenos de cuadros idénticos; de marco de madera y en el fondo se apreciaba la misma imagen; un bosque de árboles secos en medio de la noche. Siguieron al mago hasta una enorme habitación al costado de la entrada, era una sala de estar, equipada con una gran pantalla plana en donde en ese momento se proyectaba el canal de noticias, hablaban de algún incidente en el centro de la ciudad y un individuo asesinado en una estructura de hielo, algo peculiar.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -Gritó una mujer rubia de tres ojos- Hiciste trampa, maldito goblin.  
-No hice trampa, solo eres una mala jugadora... y mala perdedora. -Respondió el individuo de piel rojiza, arrogante.  
Sentados en la alfombra, un trío de jóvenes villanos jugaba a las cartas. Rouge, Spectre y Farfala apostaban con monedas de plástico en un juego de póker.  
\- ¡Flug! -Llamó Spectre, animada, ignorando a sus compañeros que peleaban.  
El trio se puso de pie rodeando al científico. Flug saludó apenado.  
-Que honor que vengas a visitarnos, -Habló el goblin- ¿Lord amargado no viene contigo?  
-Bueno...  
\- ¡Hey! Cállense ya. -Ordenó Dark Phantom sentado en el sofá, veía el televisor junto a una dama de cabellos blancos- Dicen que asesinaron a una villana.  
\- ¿De quién se trata? -Cuestionó Umbra.  
-Lady Naga, -Respondió la dama de cabellera blanca, se trataba de Susi Amm Villi, la mujer de las montañas de hielo- dicen que fue un héroe, los civiles hablan de una heroína rubia, pero ningún héroe asesina villanos... a nadie... no comúnmente...   
\- ¿Lady Naga? -Habló Flug, incrédulo- Ella es... era un arma especial de... Black Hat, no sale por su cuenta, esto no es normal.  
Un gigantesco lobo de cristales de hielo se levantó de la alfombra, había estado descansando oculto bajo una mesa frente al sofá, caminó alrededor del doctor dedicándole una mirada recelosa. La mujer lobo apreció la escena, observándolos con detenimiento.  
-Quizá existe un motivo... -Murmuró Susi- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Flug?  
El científico abrió los ojos, sorprendido, repentinamente pensó en la misma posibilidad que llegó a la mente de la villana, aquello podía deberse a él, de ser así significaba que debía comenzar a preocuparse por la chica demente y el oso azul. -Yo...  
\- ¡Chicos! -Gritó alguien en la profundidad de la mansión, se aproximaba- Mataron a... ¿Flug?  
La hechicera de ojos oscuros llegaba con apuro a la habitación, Maggie reaccionó confundida al ver al científico.  
\- ¿A caso todos viven aquí? -Cuestionó Flug.  
-Muchos tuvimos la necesidad de cambiar de residencia cuando el lunático hermano de Black Hat reveló la ubicación de todos los subsidiarios, -Explicó Farfala con fastidio- por suerte Maggie sabía de este lugar.  
-Algunos solo venimos de visita. -Comentó Susi.  
-Me parece un poco contraproducente que todos se concentren en un solo sitio. -Respondió Flug.  
\- ¡Qué va! -Exclamó la hechicera- Aquí estamos seguros, es el hogar en dónde crecí, mi madre fue quien lo propuso.  
\- ¿Tu madre?  
-Es justo a quien vinimos a ver. -Respondió Teresa.  
\- ¿Vinieron a ver a mi madre? ¿Qué quieren de ella?  
El joven de mirada verde suspiró. -Pasó algo... -Inició con agobio- es probable que esto sea mi culpa, -Apuntó al televisor- no sé quién pudo matar a Lady Naga, pero es seguro que ella estaba buscando cazarme.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? -Interrogó Allister.  
Flug balbuceó buscando la oración adecuada. -Yo... Black Hat y yo ya no estamos juntos...  
Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación.  
-Que par de idiotas ¡Acaban de casarse! -Soltó Dark.  
Susi le propinó un duro golpe en la cabeza. -Que poco tacto. -Dijo, molesta.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -Preguntó Maggie con cuidado.  
-Ugh... Cómo decirlo... -Se rascó la cabeza.  
-Vamos a ser tíos. -Dijo Teresa, sonriente.  
\- ¿Qué? Uh... -Soltó Allister, movía las manos, apuntando y contorneando al doctor, como si buscara la manera de darse a entender sin hablar- ¿Cómo? -Dijo finalmente.  
\- ¿De verdad quieres saber cómo ocurrió? -Cuestionó Nightmare, asqueado- Si van a hablar de eso, no quiero estar presente.  
-Ugh basta... -Acalló Maggie- Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber ahora es por qué eso causó que se separaran.  
-Black Hat no lo desea... y hará lo posible para que no ocurra... -Respondió entristecido- Él cambió... o mostró lo que es realmente, ya no estoy seguro, todo se complicó, -Continuó- por eso estoy huyendo y al parecer ahora me persiguen. -Explicó- No sé nada de Demencia o 5.0.5., tuve que dejarlos atrás, pero lo que sí sé es que debo llegar a Lady Belle Mort y alguien en este lugar puede ayudarme.  
La hechicera miró al grupo con preocupación, nadie parecía querer decir nada más, era un tema delicado y doloroso para todos, debía ser una noticia alegre la aparente llegada de un nuevo futuro villano, pero las circunstancias eran deplorables, por el momento eran solo noticias, ni buenas, ni malas.  
-Sí puede. -Respondió la bruja con firmeza, era obvio que todo era complicado para él en ese momento, debía ser fuerte, ayudarle a retomar la entereza de algún modo, eran amigos después de todo- Sígueme. -Ordenó, lo tomó del brazo y caminó al interior de la mansión.  
El grupo siguió al par de cerca, llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo, la puerta lucía desgastada, era un poco diferente a las demás, no era de madera oscura, parecía ser del mismo material que los marcos de cada cuadro en la mansión. La joven abrió la puerta, una tenue luz verdosa inundaba el cuarto.  
-Madre. -Llamó.  
No había ni un solo mueble en ese sitio, la recámara cuadrada de tapiz azulado solo portaba un enorme cuadro colgado en un muro, era igual al resto, el mismo marco y el mismo fondo, pero mostraba la imagen de una mujer de piel grisácea, su cabello como una flama verde creciendo hacia arriba, sus ojos de esclerótica negra lo hacían sentir que le atravesaba el alma, vestía un largo vestido muy antiguo color borgoña y en sus manos cargaba un candil atado a una cadena en el que resplandecía un fuego verdoso, tétrico.   
-Mother Poltergeist... -Susurró el científico, sorprendido.  
La mujer en el cuadro se movió, subió su mano y puso un dedo en sus labios.  
-Es mejor que no digas su nombre. -Comentó Maggie- Fantástico ¿Cierto? Cuando murió logré inmortalizarla en un cuadro, es una de mis grandes hazañas. -Dijo orgullosa- Ella puede ayudarte.  
Flug caminó nervioso, acercándose, jugueteaba con sus dedos. -Gran señora... -Inició- necesito encontrar a Belle Mort.   
La mujer se inclinó saliendo finalmente del cuadro, depósito su dedo índice en los labios del joven, silenciándolo, levantó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos, la puerta se cerró rápidamente sacando por completo al grupo de chicos que husmeaban desde el umbral, se incorporó y extendió su mano hacia Flug, invitándolo a tomarla.  
El joven observó a la hechicera recibiendo un gesto de aprobación de su parte, tomó la mano de la mujer. Mother tiró con fuerza, el doctor se adentró en el cuadro junto con ella, miró asustado a su alrededor, el paisaje era ese oscuro bosque de árboles secos, pero a su alrededor, en línea recta, uno al lado del otro, se encontraban un sin fin de cuadros levitando en el aire, frente a él estaba el cuadro de dónde había provenido, se mostraba la habitación con la joven bruja. Caminaron por un sendero, Flug siguió con lentitud a la silenciosa dama, apreciaba cada cuadro, la mayoría mostraban partes de la mansión en donde había estado, pero otros eran intrigantes; uno muy grande se ilustraba con una habitación antigua, un hombre de traje elegante y sombrero tricornio, tocaba un piano de cola, les daba la espalda; otro dibujaba a las tres artistas malditas, charlando y bebiendo en una mesa de cristal; junto a aquel estaba la sastre, Eva la loca bordaba un trozo de tela junto a su gato de ojos heterocromos; varios metros adelante se hallaba la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño y cofia, estaba sentada en un taburete apreciando el exterior de una ventana, sola, era Leila Keik; a un par de cuadros de distancia, había uno sin imagen, parecía cubierto por alguna manta oscura, no mostraba nada. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, un cuadro grande enmarcado en madera pintada de verde, mostraba una gran habitación elegante de paredes esmeralda y especialmente a una pequeña mujer con orejas de conejo y mirada rosada, los observaba sonriente. La mujer fantasmal le dio un pequeño empujón al chico, haciéndolo adentrarse en la imagen. Flug cayó en la recámara dando traspiés.  
-Lady Belle... -Dijo aliviado, equilibrándose.  
-Justo a tiempo, querido. -Contestó admirando un reloj de bolsillo, se puso de pie y le regaló a la mujer una pequeña reverencia- Agradezco su participación en esta partida.  
La villana de cabellos de flama repitió la acción y se marchó por donde vino.  
-No tenía idea de que esto era posible... -Dijo incrédulo.  
-Nadie, y esa es la idea, -Respondió con simpleza- la pequeña Maggie heredó solo una pequeña parte de sus dotes mágicos. Nuestra querida madre creó ese pasaje entre hogares hace mucho tiempo, con la colaboración de la artista Radharani, conecta con lugares lejanos y algunos... prohibidos, el motivo por el cual no puede hablar. -Se encogió de hombros- Fue una fortuna que su amada hija tuviese el poder de arrancar su alma de las manos del Grim Reaper.  
-Ya veo...  
-Pero no estás aquí para hablar de eso. -Sonrió ampliamente- Me encuentro muy feliz de que hayas podido encontrar el camino, me disculpo por no haber sido clara, pero eso pudo llegar a ser... contraproducente.  
-No, -Respondió apurado- no tiene nada de qué disculparse... pero aún no entiendo qué hago aquí exactamente.  
Belle rio. -Eso es muy obvio, cielo. -Caminó hacia una puerta cercana- Te pido que me acompañes, quiero mostrarte tu habitación, aún tenemos algo de tiempo.  
\- ¿Mi habitación? -Cuestionó incrédulo- ¿Qué quiere decir?  
La dama pooka se giró, le sonrió con complicidad. -Que este será tu nuevo hogar.  
...  
El silencio era insoportable, jamás en su vida había extrañado el ruido de tal manera, aun así, el sonido constante que producía el pequeño reloj de bolsillo que llevaba consigo le estaba taladrando la cabeza, no podía más con esa insoportable sensación de desasosiego. El demonio de sombrero negro se apoyaba una vez más sobre su escritorio, no podía ir a otra parte de su propio hogar sin tener recuerdos que le destrozaran el alma, rascaba incesante la madera acrecentando el enorme agujero que llevaba horas creando, era una pequeña catarsis que le ayudaba a controlar la ansiedad que se lo comía vivo.  
Nadie lo podría entender, aunque hubiese tenido el valor de hablarlo, no había ni una sola persona que fuese capaz de entender sus motivos, lo que lo había llevado a cometer actos imperdonables en los días anteriores. No tenía justificación, entendía muy bien lo que había hecho y que lo que sucedía en ese momento era una consecuencia, pero había algo más, un motivo lejano al entendimiento humano. Una guerra silenciosa se libraba en su cabeza, había sido así desde el primer insufrible momento en el que supo la verdad, en el que el doctor, al que amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en su basto mundo, le reveló que algo crecía en su vientre y le pertenecía a él. En primera instancia, se negó rotundamente a creerlo, pero conforme se volvía más real, su interior se dividía en dos partes; una de ellas imponía su criterio, lo juzgaba, lo obligaba a sentir que por ser quien era no podía acabar con todo su reinado por una cría que era producto del amor, lo hacía sentir débil, estúpido por haberlo permitido; por otra parte, un diminuto fragmento luchaba por hablarle con amabilidad, tan insistente que de vez en cuando competía con la otra parte, se encargaba de recordarle que ya no era el mismo, que había cambiado inevitablemente y que eso no le molestaba, intentaba mencionarle lo mucho que necesitaba ese par de ojos verdes, y que, tal y como lo dijo la dama pooka, ya había tenido suficiente como para ser capaz de otorgarle el honor, a alguien nacido de su preciado amor, de poseer todo lo que pudo crear, especialmente porque aquello le liberaría de la agobiante inmortalidad que inevitablemente lo podría separar algún día de aquel que logró cambiar tanto en él.  
Pero ¿Cómo explicarlo? Cómo poder obligar a sus labios a decir todo aquello, si nunca fue capaz de decirle abiertamente lo que su muerto corazón logró sentir por él, si cada vez que ese joven de cabellos castaños se acercaba con una sonrisa que rogaba su amor, él no podía reprimir a ese algo en su interior que lo obligaba a ser odioso y terrible. No podía, y si no podía nadie lo entendería, y si nadie lo entendía entonces estaba atrapado en un círculo de juicios en dónde él era solo un villano irracional que por mero egoísmo no quería dejar vivir al ser que más amaba en ese mundo y a la cría que podría atesorar aún más, pero no se trataba de eso, era más complejo, ahora estaba tan solo que al final nadie escucharía cuanto dolor fue capaz de provocarse a sí mismo, cuan infeliz se encontraba ahora hundido en su guerra interna.  
Rascaría y rascaría su fino escritorio de madera, hasta romperlo, hasta sangrar, quizá así podría mitigar un segundo el dolor que arreciaba en su pecho. Desearía su propia derrota, el fracaso del plan creado por esa terrible parte de él, que afortunadamente se aunaba más y más al pasado.  
...  
Caminó calmadamente por el pasto del parque, ignoraba la reacción de los transeúntes que escapaban en cuanto veían su llamativo traje de arlequín, los habitantes de la ciudad sabían que una apariencia como la suya no podía significar nada bueno. Con su mano enguantada, recogió del suelo una pequeña moneda de oro, la inspeccionó con sus ojos no visibles a través de su máscara, observó su alrededor y destrozó de un apretón aquella joya que la había desviado de su camino. Perdió la pista de la chica lagartija, en medio de la persecución sintió la presencia de su objetivo original, obligándola a desviarse, era una trampa, una distracción sencilla, pero muy bien ejecutada.  
Suspiró, se sentó en el pasto un poco resignada a haber fracasado, observó los edificios frente a ella, eran pequeñas casas y algunos locales. Una figura luminosa y llamativa, que volaba por los aires, llamó su atención, se puso de pie de un salto, enfocó la vista, se trataba del hada rubia, sintió una alarma encenderse, aquello solo podía significar que su compañera había sido derrotada y que el resto de la misión dependía completamente de ella. Se talló el rostro, caminó en círculos haciendo señas, era como si discutiera silenciosamente con ella misma, se detuvo y volvió a buscar con la mirada a la mujer que se alejaba poco a poco, era la única pista que tenía, no podía perderla. Decidida a triunfar se adentró en la ciudad, trepó sigilosamente por los muros de los locales, su gran habilidad y su cuerpo ligero le permitían subir sin esfuerzo, la seguiría de cerca, quizá podría llevarla a su objetivo.  
...  
-No puedo aceptarlo... -Comentó Farfala.  
-No quiero creer que esto ocurrió, pero así son las cosas ahora, -Dijo la hechicera- y nosotros ya tomamos partido.  
El grupo de villanos se encontraba repartido por la sala de estar, ensimismados, la mayoría en silencio, dejaron de lado sus ocupaciones anteriores, ya no tenían ánimos de jugar.  
-Quizá deberíamos prepararnos, -Sugirió Umbra- Flug dijo que alguien estaba cazándolo, para ser franca dudo que solo haya sido la mujer serpiente, Black Hat es más listo que eso.   
\- ¿Crees que alguien vendrá tras él? -Cuestionó Farfala.  
-Es un hecho, -Respondió Teresa- el jefe no descansará hasta atraparlo.  
-Entonces estaremos listos, -Dijo Allister, sonriente, en sus manos aparecieron un par de círculos luminosos- será divertido.  
\- ¡Maggie! -Gritó alguien en el exterior, todos se pusieron en guardia, el individuo golpeaba la puerta de entrada- Abre la maldita puerta.  
-Es Demencia. -Dijo la aludida, alarmada.  
La bruja corrió hasta la entrada, abrió la engorrosa puerta topándose con un escenario alarmante, su querida amiga se sostenía con dificultad del pooka, apretaba con fuerza la herida en su brazo, estaba pálida, la sangre fluía sin parar.  
\- ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!  
-Ugh... Estoy escapando de Black Hat. La estúpida Naga y Poker Face nos persiguen, me hirieron... -Se adentró en el inmueble- necesito un refugio... y encontrar a Flug.  
-Él ya estuvo aquí... -Respondió abrumada.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Él no conoce este lugar.  
-Yo lo traje. -Interrumpió Teresa- Ya está a salvo... y Lady Naga ya no te persigue, la asesinaron.  
\- ¿De qué hablas? -Estaba confundida.  
-Lo vimos en el televisor, una heroína acabó con ella.  
-Le Fay, -Dijo para sí- el hada armonía nos interceptó, siguió luchando con ella cuando logré escapar... Me sorprende que lograra derrotarla.  
-Que lo haya hecho no significa que las cosas sean mejores ahora, -Habló la bruja- ahora tenemos a una asesina y a una heroína pisando tus talones.  
-Podemos vencerlas sin problemas. -Comentó Demencia con arrogancia.  
El pooka se inclinó y la cargó en sus brazos, la joven reaccionó extrañada. -Usted está herida, -Dijo mientras caminaba al interior de la mansión- no participará en esta contienda.  
\- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? -Respondió molesta, removiéndose.  
-Lamento decirlo, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con eso, -Comentó la hechicera- no estás en condiciones para pelear ahora, necesitas sanar. -Caminó junto al espíritu- Eres Dryadalis ¿Cierto? El sirviente de Lady Belle.  
-Lo soy... -Contestó.  
-Es la última puerta del pasillo. -Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con complicidad, la joven imaginaba que el pooka sabía a donde estaba yendo, se veía decidido, como si hubiese sido el plan inicial, al parecer solo quedaba dejarlo ser- Nosotros vigilaremos la entrada del domo, cada rincón del nido, no deben preocuparse, nos ocuparemos del problema.  
Demencia no respondió, se sentía débil, coincidía en que no podría hacerles frente a sus adversarios, se dejó llevar, solo escuchó como el grupo salió de la mansión, confiaba en ellos, podían hacerse cargo, pero ¿A dónde iba ella? El espíritu continuó al mismo ritmo hasta llegar al final del pasillo. La joven estuvo más de una vez en aquel lugar, incluso antes de ser la guarida que era ahora, era el antiguo hogar de la bruja, pero nunca se interesó demasiado en conocer todo el sitio, sabía de algunas curiosidades fantasmagóricas, pero nada que relacionara al pooka.  
Abrió la puerta de esa vieja habitación, la joven visualizó la luz verdosa y como una mujer dibujada en un cuadro le sonreía con dulzura, y extendía sin reparo una mano hacia ella.  
\- ¿Madre? -Pronunció estupefacta.  
...  
El joven doctor devoraba apresurado una gran hogaza de pan, uno de los tantos aperitivos que había comido en un par de minutos, frente a él se extendían algunas frutas y cereales, cosas que también planeaba comer con tal de zacear su feroz hambre.  
La reina pooka lo había llevado a un breve recorrido por los sitios más frecuentados de su castillo verde, visitó cada rincón que, según la mujer, necesitaba conocer en vista de que ahora viviría allí. La dama le dio incluso una enorme y cómoda recámara que, pese a lo acostumbrado que estaba a los lugares grandes, le parecía demasiado grande para él, pero ¿Quién era él para quejarse? Aquello lo hacía sentir bien recibido, cómodo, seguro para dar a luz sin problema alguno, bajo el resguardo de aquella villana, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, así lo creía.  
Ahora gozaba de manjares que le devolvían la vitalidad a su cuerpo, apenas acabó el recorrido se vio obligado a pedir algo de comer, como era evidente, Belle se lo otorgó sin chistar. Ambos veían la enorme pintura, sentados en un par de sillas elegantes junto a una mesa redonda y pequeña. Flug no tenía idea de lo que hacían, no entendía el motivo por el cual estaban ahí, pero no cuestionaría nada.  
Sorpresivamente, Mother Poltergeist volvió a presentarse frente a ellos, mostraba una ligera expresión de angustia. Belle se puso de pie preocupada al ver cómo se asomaba Dryadalis con la joven en brazos. El pooka se deslizó hasta el suelo, mostró a la chica a penas despierta.  
-Bonnivet... -Pronunció contenta de verla.  
-Oh cielos... Esto sí ha sido inesperado ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?  
-Nos atacaron. -Contestó Dryadalis, tajante.  
\- ¡Demencia! -Llamó Flug, acercándose.  
La chica extendió su brazo sano, alcanzó con habilidad la mejilla del joven doctor y tiró bruscamente de ella. -Tú eres un soperutano, -Dijo molesta- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a largarte?! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!  
\- ¡Ouch! No quería que me siguieras. -Respondió adolorido, sostenía el brazo de la joven intentando soltarse.  
-De cualquier modo, lo hice, -Soltó su mejilla- ya verás cuando me recupere, pedazo de idiota.  
-Son muy tiernos, -Comentó Belle con una pequeña risa- pero no es el momento de discutir. -Se fijó en el pooka- Llévala a que le realicen una curación cuanto antes.  
El pooka asintió y caminó en alguna dirección. La joven se asomó por la espalda del pooka y levantó su dedo medio haciendo un gesto ofensivo hacia el científico.  
-Creo que está molesta... -Dijo nervioso.  
-Es probable. -Respondió Belle entre risas.  
-Tengo miedo... ¿Ahora qué ocurrirá con 5.0.5. si ella no está en la mansión? -Habló con angustia.  
La dama caminó tranquila de vuelta a su silla, tenía la certeza de que todo estaría bien. -Debes tener calma, querido, tus dudas serán resueltas muy pronto, toma asiento, por favor.  
...  
La rubia hada volaba por los aires, veía desde los cielos al experimento azul tratando de seguirle el paso desde tierra, una dinámica un poco complicada para ambos, pero ella tenía una mejor visión desde los aires y no era capaz de cargar al gran oso. El camino había sido pacífico, no había rastro de la chica demente ni de su adversaria enmascarada, pero tenía presente que era una calma efímera, especialmente porque ahora podía ver el enorme domo blanco que rodeaba justamente el lugar a donde se dirigía, era tétrico y extraño, era más que obvio que era ahí.  
-Estás por llegar, es mejor que bajes. -Sugirió el doctor.  
Bajó al suelo junto al oso, alentaron la marcha, debían andar con cuidado, admiró la serie de cuerpos cadavéricos colgando de unos gruesos hilos blancos, no estaba segura de lo que eran, pero le parecían telarañas de un enorme arácnido. El esponjoso animal se sostuvo de ella, atemorizado, temblaba y se aferraba.  
-Tranquilo, dulzura, nada va a ocurrirte. -Le dijo con suavidad mientras le regalaba una caricia- Pronto llegaremos y encontraremos a alguien que pueda ayu...  
Abruptamente, la joven fue jalada por la espalda, algo tiró fuertemente de ella arrastrándola de un lado a otro hasta dirigirse finalmente a la oscura boca del domo blanco, trató de resistirse, pero aquello se había enredado en su cintura, atrapando sus alas. Por tan solo un instante consiguió sostenerse de un poste de luz, solo para hacerle una señal al oso de que debía esconderse, estaba quieto, paralizado por el miedo. Su fuerza se acabó obligándola a soltarse, la oscuridad la rodeó por completo y terminó por ser estrellada en una suave y pegajosa pared de telarañas, por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un verdadero insecto.  
\- ¡Harmonie! ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó preocupado.  
-Ouch... algo me atrapó... -Se quejó, inmóvil, no podía despegarse- Sal de donde quiera que estés. -Ordenó con dificultad.  
-En realidad... -Respondió una voz ceceante- no me he ocultado.  
La rubia miró hacia arriba en la medida en la que la tela se lo permitió, sus ojos se toparon de inmediato con una mirada rojiza y una sonrisa tétrica de grandes colmillos, una expresión maliciosa que rápidamente cambió a una de completa sorpresa.  
-Wow... -Exclamó con asombro, Umbra colgaba del techo con la cabeza hacia abajo, apreció con detenimiento ese gigantesco par de topacios azules y resplandecientes que la hermosa mujer llevaba por ojos, esa nariz respingada y pequeña, sus cejas enarcadas y esos labios rojizos pequeños. Se atrevió a tocar ligeramente esa suave piel que parecía de porcelana fina, le dio la impresión de estar frente a una muñeca costosa- Eres la cosa más perfecta y preciosa que he visto en mi vida...  
\- ¿Qué? -Soltó Harmonie, confundida- Suéltame tú... pervertido. -Despotricó al ver esa mirada tan atenta puesta en ella.  
\- ¿Pervertido? -Umbra bajó colgada en su telaraña, girándose hasta quedar a su nivel- Jamás me atrevería a tocarte... No tengo tanta suerte. -Murmuró para sí misma.  
-Mira, no sé en qué diablos estás pensando, pero tengo que encontrar a alguien, necesito que me sueltes. -Suplicó.  
\- ¿La tienes? -Preguntó Farfala desde el suelo- Ni con mis tres ojos soy capaz de ver algo en este lugar.  
La araña enmudeció por varios segundos, observó la mirada suplicante de la mujer y devolvió la suya a su compañera. -No. -Respondió sonriente. Con uno de sus afilados dedos rompió algunos hilos tratando de darle a la mujer el suficiente movimiento, bajó dejándola sola.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tú la atrapaste!  
Dominos se encogió de hombros. -Se escapó.  
La arquera preparó una flecha y apuntó a varias direcciones. -Demonios, Umbra, esa cosa tenía alas debió enredarse como una mosca.  
\- ¡Ahí esta! -Gritó Nightmare desde el otro extremo, escupió una bomba de ácido hacia las alturas, rosando al hada que trataba de salir sin atascarse.  
-No puedo ver nada, Slug, tengo un muro de telaraña a mis espaldas y solo veo la luz de la salida... muy lejos.  
-La cámara tiene visión de calor, puedo ver a más de uno camino a la salida que buscas, tendrás que entrar.  
-Rayos... 5.0.5. está afuera.  
La mujer se vio obligada a moverse, una lluvia de flechas llegaba a ella, comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, tan rápido como una libélula, esquivaba a ciegas aquellas armas, pero no estaba en desventaja, la atacaban sin tener claro e dónde se encontraba. No podía volar libremente, la telaraña era gruesa y pegajosa, dudaba tener otra oportunidad de librarse de ella.  
Algo gigantesco atravesó el lugar corriendo torpemente, la arquera de tres ojos fue empujada al suelo en el proceso.  
-Hay algo más aquí. -Dijo, incorporándose.  
Harmonie pudo ver con dificultad algo muy grande correr varios metros abajo de ella y estrellarse en el muro de tela. -Oh no... -Soltó preocupada. El hada bajó cuidadosamente al suelo, el gran oso azul luchaba con los hilos de telaraña- Te dije que te escondieras. -Reprendió.  
-Baaaw... -Dijo intentando despegarse, no quería volver a dejarla sola.  
\- ¡Te encontré! -Exclamó la villana rubia.  
La heroína apenas pudo esquivar una rápida patada, odiaba las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, se alejó provocando que la chica comenzara a disparar flechas con su perfecta puntería, no tuvo otro remedio que crear un escudo de piedra frente a ella. Una esfera de energía oscura se impactó a su costado sobre el muro, la joven buscó en la penumbra el origen encontrándose con Spectre que, al igual que el resto, trataba de tener una batalla en medio de la oscuridad, a ese ritmo nadie llegaría a ningún lado.  
Ligeros destellos de luz llamaron la atención del pequeño grupo, provenían del muro que ahora mostraba algunos huecos. El experimento había conseguido arrancar un sin fin de aquellos hilos de telaraña tan resistente como el acero, los partió en trozos sin demasiado esfuerzo.  
-Wow... parece que subestimamos al osito de azúcar... -Murmuró Harmonie.  
-Demonios, yo quiero uno de esos... -Respondió Slug, admirado.  
Encontrando su oportunidad, el hada emprendió el vuelo hasta el agujero que rápidamente abría el experimento, juntos consiguieron atravesarlo llegando al otro extremo. 5.0.5. salió envuelto en telarañas, luchaba con ellas dando traspiés por el lugar hasta terminar sentado en el suelo intentando desesperadamente desprenderse de esas ataduras. Harmonie aprovechó su quietud para hacer nacer del suelo un pequeño arbusto que pudiese ocultarlo.  
-Al menos así estarás seguro... -Dijo en un suspiro lleno de alivio.  
-Si querías escapar debiste correr hacia el otro lado, -Pronunció alguien con entera arrogancia- eso no fue muy inteligente, pequeño insecto. -Maggie Heks la observaba sonriente desde las alturas, sentada tranquilamente en el tejado de una casa. Usando sus poderes, bajó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella- ¿Qué tienes allí? -Preguntó acercándose.  
-No des un paso más, -Advirtió- déjame continuar, necesito ver a Madre.  
\- ¿Madre? -Habló recelosa- ¿Qué quieres de ella?  
-Tengo una misión que cumplir, me envía Bonnivet.  
-Bonnivet... -Repitió murmurando- No muchos la llaman así, pero qué podría querer ella con una heroína como tú, es absurdo.  
-Por favor, créeme, -Suplicó- de verdad necesito hacer esto.  
-De acuerdo... -Sonrió maliciosa- ¿Ves aquella casa? -Apuntó a la mansión- Ahí está lo que buscas, si consigues atravesar esa puerta te dejaré continuar sin problemas, incluso voy a ayudarte. -Levantó una mano, jurándolo.  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -Cuestionó dudosa.  
\- ¡Claro! Te doy mi palabra, pero antes... -Comenzó a levitar en el aire- tendrás que vencernos a todos.  
El grupo entero de villanos se acercó lentamente, grandes sonrisas llenas de malicia se dibujaron en sus rostros. La rubia los enumeró, pensaba en lo complicado que había sido enfrentarse a una sola, aquello eran otras palabras, aunque, después de sobrevivir a Black Hat, eso no podía ser tan difícil.  
-Mierda...  
-Wooo... Una heroína diciendo malas palabras, continua así y pronto comenzaras a escupir ¡Ácido! -Dijo el goblin escupiendo una enorme bocanada de líquido corrosivo, iniciando así la batalla.  
Harmonie despegó del suelo, usó su vuelo rápido para esquivar el ataque. Las flechas comenzaron a llover, cada vez se anticipaban mejor a sus movimientos. El hada no perdió tiempo, rompió las tomas de agua con la presión del líquido y formó nuevamente sus armas.   
Los villanos comenzaron a esquivar el ataque de los gruesos látigos. Una gran corriente fue directo a Susi, la chica no se movió, en cuanto el agua la tocó se congeló rápidamente.  
-Yo también puedo hacer eso. -Dijo el hada.  
Con un pequeño movimiento hizo al hielo erizar, con ayuda del viento cortó las púas heladas haciéndolas caer como estalactitas.  
Susi se lanzó tratando de esquivarlas. Un enorme pico de hielo cayó dirigiéndose a la dama espectral, Spectre maldijo por lo bajo y solo se cubrió esperando el golpe. Un enorme portal luminoso se formó sobre la chica demonio, transportando el hielo rápidamente hasta la joven alada. Allister repitió la acción tratando de llevar la lluvia mortal hasta ella.  
Paix alzó las manos, el agua congelada se derritió a pocos centímetros de ella, cayendo como una suave brisa.  
-Creí que no podías usar el fuego. -Dijo Slug.  
-Es aire caliente. -Respondió con simpleza.  
Una sombra voló por los aires chocando con la heroína, derribándola y posándose sobre ella. La mujer abrió los ojos, el goblin la tenía acorralada en el suelo y formaba de manera repugnante un gargajo ácido que caería directo a su rostro.  
-Asco, asco, asco... -Repitió, alarmada.  
Una corriente eléctrica se desprendió de sus manos, el chico reaccionó asustado quitándose de encima y recostándose adolorido a su costado. Ella aprovechó el momento e intentó golpearlo en el suelo, pero algo lo hizo sumergirse en el pavimento, desapareciéndolo y provocando que golpeara el piso, lastimándose.  
\- ¡Auch! Carajo... -Soltó y se acarició la mano. Dark Phantom salió repentinamente del suelo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, el hada retrocedió volviendo al suelo de un sentón- ¡Ah! ¡Tarado! ¿No te enseñaron a no golpear a las mujeres? -Cuestionó indignada.  
\- ¡Es igualdad de género! -Respondió lanzándose hacia ella.  
\- ¡Ten tu igualdad de género! -Gritó y levantó un grueso trozo de piedra del suelo.  
El chico fantasma no tuvo oportunidad de atravesarlo, se impactó con fuerza en el concreto.  
-Es hora de acabar con esto... -Dijo Maggie, se apoyó en el suelo, el pavimento se resquebrajó dejando salir un sinfín de raíces gruesas que viajaron peligrosamente rápido hacia la flapper- ¡Veamos si puedes con esto, madre naturaleza!  
La heroína miró con indiferencia el ataque, se puso de pie, no se cubrió, lo enfrentó con entereza y valor. Las rápidas raíces llegaron hasta ella, pero, como si portara algún escudo, cada rama la rodeó, esquivándola y siguiendo su camino.  
-Pero ¿Qué? -Soltó la bruja, incrédula- ¿Cómo diablos...?  
-La naturaleza no puede dañarme. -Respondió, las raíces a su alrededor se movieron lentamente cambiando de dirección- ¡Soy una maldita hada!  
La mujer levantó los brazos, las ramas tomaron un nuevo camino, con velocidad se enrollaron en las extremidades de la bruja, atrapándola con fuerza.  
Pequeñas cuerdas doradas envolvieron a la rubia, intentaban retenerla. Teresa trataba de contener a la heroína sin mucho éxito, miró a su espalda, Umbra se encontraba quieta, recargada en un muro admirando la escena.  
\- ¡¿Tú no piensas hacer nada?! -Cuestionó enfadada.  
\- ¿Para terminar como ellos? -Respondió ganándose una mirada de desprecio, viró los ojos- Bien, lo haré.  
La araña creó varios hilos entre sus dedos y los lanzó a la heroína consiguiendo frenar sus movimientos.  
Harmonie suspiró agotada. -Suficiente, estoy cansada... Slug, hablaremos en cuanto sea posible, agradece a White Hat de mi parte por su ayuda.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que harás? -Preguntó alarmado.  
-Terminar de una vez con esta estúpida batalla sin sentido... -Cerró los ojos, un aura dorada emanó de su cuerpo- Cambio y fuera. -Se despidió.  
\- ¡Harmonie!  
El hada a abrió los ojos, sus topacios azules se tornaron color ámbar, su cabello se erizó, toda su piel comenzó a arder, el fuego se extendió rápidamente hasta convertirse en una colosal esfera en llamas.  
Los villanos no tuvieron tiempo de buscar un refugio, únicamente se cubrieron intentando no ser calcinados. La mujer había creado una poderosa explosión que lanzó lejos todo a su alrededor en su onda expansiva, sintió su cuerpo entero arder, su corazón latir, estaba usando la poca energía que le quedaba.  
Cuando el fuego se apaciguó, el sitio solo humeaba, para fortuna de todos nada se consumió, únicamente fueron repelidos por la fuerza de su caliente poder.  
Harmonie cayó al suelo de rodillas, su piel se hallaba enrojecida, el vestido dorado que llevaba, ahora estaba hecho girones, un poco más y habría quedado desnuda, el micrófono con el cual se había comunicado con el doctor ya no existía, estaba sola, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Debía continuar, aprovechar la quietud que generaban sus adversarios inconscientes. Se puso de pie, caminó con dificultad hasta donde había ocultado al oso, él estaba bien, un poco enredado todavía, pero sano y salvo.   
-Vamos, -Invitó con voz ronca- debemos continuar.  
Una villana arácnida salió de su pequeña crisálida de telaraña, estaba atarantada. Observó con sorpresa cómo la mujer llevaba al oso azul al interior de la mansión.  
\- ¿5.0.5.? -Pronunció confundida.  
Acto seguido, presenció una persecución, Poker Face hacía su aparición corriendo desde la entrada del domo, aprovechando la quietud y siguiendo los pasos del hada.  
-Todo el tiempo... -Inició con una mirada de preocupación- peleamos con la persona equivocada...  
Harmonie se sostenía de los muros del pasillo, el experimento la ayudaba a continuar.  
-Lamento decir esto, bombón, pero no sé a quién estamos buscando... ni en dónde hacerlo.  
\- ¿Baw?  
-No, ya no puedo hablar con él, el micrófono se rompió.  
La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió, la heroína se giró rápidamente, no estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada como para no notarlo. Muy a su pesar, la rubia apreció cómo la villana enmascarada lanzaba sin pensar su larga cuchilla de mango negro, el filo se dirigió hacia ella, el miedo fue tan grande que presenció aquella escena de manera lenta, como si el tiempo frenara su marcha.  
A pocos centímetros del rostro de la flapper, la daga fue enrollada en gruesa telaraña, el arma se retrajo y volvió por donde vino. Poker Face se vio obligada a agacharse a fin de esquivar la cuchilla, miró a su espalda, Umbra intentó patearla con un par de sus piernas, la asesina la esquivó.  
Harmonie presenció la curiosa pelea, la araña bloqueaba sus hábiles golpes hasta que pudo tocarla finalmente, la enmascarada se impactó en uno de los muros y fue atrapada por los hilos de la araña.  
\- ¡La última puerta del pasillo! -Gritó la villana sacándola de su ensimismamiento- ¡Habla con la mujer del cuadro! ¡Ya! ¡Muévete!  
El hada asintió nerviosa, caminó con velocidad ayudada por el oso. El animal casi derribó la puerta, ambos entraron con temor a la cúbica recámara visualizado rápidamente a la mujer de la pintura.  
\- ¿Madre? ¿Usted es Madre? -Cuestionó apurada, la mujer asintió confundida- Me envía Bonnivet.  
Mother Poltergeist parpadeó sorprendida, sin pensarlo dos veces extendió la mano.  
La heroína vaciló, pero intentó confiar. Cuando estuvo por tomar su mano la puerta de la habitación fue derribada, Umbra entró cayendo de espaldas.  
-Ugh... jodido payaso... -Refunfuñó adolorida, observó a la rubia aún en el cuarto, la miraba con preocupación- Tienes que irte ya.  
Umbra se incorporó rápidamente al ver cómo la asesina se acercaba, se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo recibiendo lamentablemente el ataque que iría dirigido a la heroína. Una de sus largas cuchillas se impactó en un costado del pecho de la araña, enterrándose profundamente y arrancando un quejido de dolor. La villana retrocedió tambaleante hasta ser atrapada por el hada.  
El oso azul se movió rápido, cargó a ambas jóvenes en brazos, tomó la mano de Madre y entró en la pintura al ver como Poker Face extendía una serie de naipes filosos.   
La asesina no se rendiría, se preparó para atacar, aunque fuese el último segundo, su última oportunidad, tomó un naipe de corazones negros y retrajo el brazo, lista para lanzarlo.  
Un rayo de color rosado, como una chispa, atravesó abruptamente la cabeza de la asesina, la enmascarada permaneció estática por varios segundos, cayó de bruces al suelo, con la cabeza perforada desde la nuca, muerta.  
Maggie Heks observaba desde metros a distancia cómo desaparecían en la pintura, su brazo se hallaba extendido y su dedo apuntaba como un arma, humeaba, había acabado con la asesina de un solo golpe. -Te dije que te ayudaría si atravesabas la puerta... -Murmuró.  
El trío bajó torpemente del cuadro, Madre los había guiado con velocidad, la araña se encontraba inconsciente, el hada mal herida y el experimento muy asustado.  
-Belle Mort... -Pronunció Harmonie, incrédula.  
La dama pooka los recibía con un gesto de completa admiración. -Harmonie le Fay, que sorpresa, esto sí que es inesperado. -Sonrió- Cuando solicité la ayuda de Slug, jamás pensé que acudiría a ti.  
-Y yo jamás creí que ayudaría a una villana como tú.  
\- ¡5.0.5.! -Gritó Flug, se acercó al experimento con desesperación- ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó preocupado, sentía la culpa de haberlo abandonado.  
-El doncel del sombrero, -Saludó el hada- nos vemos de nuevo, tu oso está bien, pero él no.  
El experimento mostró a la araña, su pecho sangraba, aún respiraba, pero con dificultad.  
...  
-Y la perdimos... -Dijo Slug, cabizbajo.  
-Lo dices como si estuviera muerta, -Contestó White- confía en ella, además, si este fue un plan de Belle Mort, honestamente dudo que haya fallado, la reina pooka es demasiado inteligente para todos nosotros.  
-Perdió contra ti. -Recordó desganado.  
El demonio enarcó una ceja, ofendido. -Yo soy un espléndido adversario, -Respondió indignado- y aun así logró anticipar la mayoría de mis movimientos.  
-Como sea... solo espero que esté bien...  
White Hat se levantó de su asiento, se acercó sonriente, levantó su cabeza tomándolo del mentón. -Es inusual que te preocupes tanto por alguien ¿Debería estar celoso?  
Slug dibujó una media sonrisa. -Quizá... repentinamente podrían empezar a gustarme las mujeres rubias y no los demonios tontos de sombrero de copa. -Respondió con burla, se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la salida.  
\- ¿Eso es alguna clase de confesión?  
-Quizá. -Contestó mientras se marchaba- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a acompañarme por un trago? Necesito relajarme hasta obtener noticias.  
White se relamió los labios. -Lo que ordenes...  
...  
\- ¿Seguro que va a estar bien?  
-Lo estará, confía en mí.  
\- ¿Puedo quedarme?  
El grupo se encontraba en una enfermería improvisada por los sirvientes de la dama pooka. Umbra estaba recostada en una cama siendo inspeccionada por el doctor mientras que el hada lo observaba con atención.  
Flug suspiró resignado. -Bien, pero déjame hacer mi trabajo.  
-No estorbaré. -Aseguró la mujer.  
Belle rio divertida. -Me alegra que se lleven bien, lo dejo en sus manos, pronto recibiré una llamada. -Dijo mientras se marchaba.  
-Le agradezco su ayuda. -Habló Flug.  
La dama le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación.  
El joven miraba de reojo a la rubia, se veía preocupada, un poco maltratada, podía notar que tuvo un día muy agitado, su ropa estaba muy rota y su rostro parecía lleno de hollín. -Quizá deberías descansar... asearte y cambiar tu ropa. -Sugirió.  
-No estaré tranquila hasta que él esté fuera de peligro.  
-Él... -Repitió con una pequeña risa- Sus heridas no son graves, es profunda, pero no dañó nada importante, estará bien. -Comentó mientras canalizaba a la villana.  
-Debo parecer una idiota por preocuparme por un villano ¿No es así? -Dijo con una sonrisa tímida- Él me salvó la vida... dos veces...  
-Héroes cuidando villanos, villanos cuidando héroes, villanos cuidando villanos... -Echó un vistazo rápido a la camilla al otro lado del lugar, Demencia dormía plácidamente- Últimamente veo mucho de eso, no creo que seas idiota.  
Harmonie sonrió. -Gracias.  
...  
El viejo teléfono de disco comenzó a sonar, la mujer de piel aguamarina tomo el artefacto con lentitud, se tomó un instante para respirar antes de contestar.  
-Jaque mate, mi lord. -Respondió sonriente.  
-Bien jugado... -Contestó el demonio con desgano.  
-Debo admitir que fue una espléndida partida.  
-Nunca pensé que tendría la osadía de tomar como reina a una heroína.  
-Oh vamos, -Dijo con ligera molestia, se reacomodó en su trono- jamás establecimos límites, además usted coronó a una torre como segunda reina.  
-Y usted realizó un enroque del rey bastante sucio. -Dijo enojado.  
-Dryadalis hizo ese movimiento por su cuenta, yo no lo solicité. -Respondió con indignación- No sea mal perdedor.  
-Ugh como sea... ¿Qué hará con mi rey?  
-Lo resguardaré por un tiempo, de ser necesario hasta el parto... quizá más si él lo decide.  
Black Hat enmudeció por varios segundos, resopló frustrado. -No le mencione que sé que está ahí.  
-Si así lo prefiere... será nuestro secreto.  
-Cuide de él... por favor...


End file.
